Balance: In Their Shadows
by Ehwaz-Ansuz-Kano
Summary: Aderyn and Lucifer are Murtagh and Ranae's children. Lucifer holds a secret that would tear his life apart, Aderyn struggles with her lovers past, and Ranae still loves Murtagh. Includes Slash. Finally Complete. Hope everyone enjoyed.
1. Prologue: Peaceful Time

Murtagh kissed his love and smiled at her. How beautiful she looked this morning, but then again she always looked beautiful to him. Her hair a deep brown hung loosely about her shoulders, her blue eyes lit with an inner fire. When she smiled at him he could see the affection and love shinning in her eyes.

He buried his face in her shoulder length hair and stiffed. She smelled so good to him that for a second he was surprised it didn't hurt. He nuzzled her neck making her laugh and processed to kiss her.

Ranae turned her glance to the window, just letting Murtagh do what he liked to her neck. His hands rested around her waist. Should she tell him? She was uncertain of how he would react. Sighing she saw a flash of red move across the sky outside. She smiled once more, _evening, Thorn, how was hunting?_

_Grand,_the red dragon sent as a blue dragon joined his side. Ranae smiled fondly at the two dragons—who now were courting one another ever since Ryu had said it was alright and that he held no resentment—as they flew by.

"Ranae please pay more attention when I'm kissing you," Murtagh said as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh," Ranae raised an eyebrow, "and here I thought you enjoyed it when I ignore you? Was I mistaken?"

"You were," he said as she moved her hair out of his face and set his head on her shoulder.

"_I'm so sorry," _she teased. He rolled his eyes, suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Rather annoyed from having to leave Ranae he stood and answered the door. Eragon stood in the doorway beaming until he noticed how both where dressed. Eragon reddened in the checks, "I'm sorry. Are you too in the middle of something?"

Murtagh shook his head, "no do you want to come in?" Eragon's glance traveled over to Ranae's almost bear form for all she had on was a thin nightgown, she looked a little flustered as she threw on a lush robe and wrapped it around her body.

"Eragon," his eyes snapped back to his older brother. "Come in," Murtagh stepped out of the doorway. Eragon walked in with his eyes down cast.

Murtagh smiled at his naïve brother as he sat back down next to his new wife. "Eragon your so inexperienced."

Eragon turned even redder, "I am not."

Murtagh snorted, "tell me one girl that you've ever even kissed?"

"I…ah," checks a deep shade of pink Eragon shook his head.

Murtagh laughed, "see your very innocence little Eragon." Eragon glared at Murtagh who laughed and turned back to Ranae who was watching this unfold with amusement.

"Eragon will in time find someone he loves. Of this I'm certain. As for now Murtagh leave the poor boy alone."

"Did you have to say poor boy?" Eragon asked looking offended. "I'm older then you Ranae."

Ranae just smiled at him as Murtagh wrapped his arms around her belly. "So why are you here?"

"Well Wynn and I have been doing a lot of thinking…"

"You were thinking that's amazing."

"_Very funny__Murtagh_. You know ever since Galbatorix was killed I think you've gotten too big headed." Eragon crossed his arms glaring, "anyway we have been considering sailing away maybe searching for a new land. After all there has to be some place that we all came from." Gone was the smile and happy look in Murtagh's eyes.

"Eragon…this is foolishness you speak. Do you have any idea how stupid that plan of yours sounds! I can't believe I'm related to you and Wynn! Idiots I tell you, all of you! Please don't do this it will get you killed."

Eragon didn't stand down, his lips in a firm line, "I'm not saying we're doing it right now or anything but Wynn, Arya, Nayan, Cura, myself and some others plan to go."

Murtagh snorted again and ran a hand through his choppy dark hair, "Cura's going. That explains it. Damn that woman for putting ideas in to your mind Eragon! I told you she's trouble, why do you refuse to listen to your older brother."

Eragon glared, his face tinted red not with embarrassment but from anger._"You know what Murtagh go to hell!" _Eragon stormed out of the room his boots clicking again against the floor of Borromeo palace.

Murtagh glared at the door his younger brother had gone through until he felt small hands upon his shoulder. He turned to see the loving face of his wife. "Murtagh…" she said cooingly, "you needn't be so harsh on him. He is young."

Sighing Murtagh nodded, "I suppose I was being a bit cruel and Cura really isn't that bad."

"Murtagh," she knew that it was as good a time as any to tell him and besides this would she hoped cheer him up after his fight with Eragon moments before. He looked at her with his deep brown eyes, "I'm with child." She smiled at her husband.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh was eighteen and almost nineteen in the first story. Now he's twenty-three.

Ranae was sixteen in the first story and in the prologue was twenty.

Eragon was seventeen and he was twenty-one.

Wynn was fourteen and now is eighteen.

Basically its four years after Galbatorix's down fall.


	2. Chapter 1: A Boy And The Agreement

Almost sixteen years later…..

The girl awake and sat up in her bed, she stretched her arms over her head, and looked about herself at her home. It was a clean small three roomed cottage. One room held a small oak table, three oak chairs, and a few objected such as pans and knifes for skinning animals and the likes. The second room which she was in held her straw bed, a small bedside table, and wardrobe with some clothing in it. The last room held her parents bedroom with bed and other personal items.

She stood and shifted her feet across the plain rotting wood floor over to the wardrobe. She opened it and looked inside for some clothes to wear. After selecting a few items, she closed it and started to dress.

She pulled on a long white chemise, dark crimson dress, little red slippers, and tired her hair back out of her face with a white ribbon. She studier herself in the looking glass before reasoning she could leave. She grabbed some dirty clothes that needed washing and put them into the basin. She took the metal basin and washboard with her and made her way over the hill to the Jiet River.

She set her things down when she found a swallow and slow running part of the river. Sitting down she began to clean the dirty clothes and begin the days work. She scrubbed until her hands were sore and looking like raisins.

She stood and after washing out her basin she went back to her cottage. She went to the back, where a small garden and clothes line were. She began to hang clothes starting with the linen and moving on to dresses and trousers. She was just finishing hanging the clothes when she saw a familiar figure coming towards her home.

She finished hanging the last shirt and brushed herself off before smiling warmly at her long time friend.

Glenna waved and hugged her when she was close enough. "Its so good to see you Aderyn."

"Its good to see you too. How has everyone been?" Aderyn asked curiously.

Glenna rolled her eyes and said, "everyone's fine as usual. Everyone in Belatona is happy, fat, and as annoying as they are every day. How have you and your parents been?"

"Well father went to Dras-Leona. He said he had to visit some one who lives there and mother accompanied him."

Glenna shook her head making her long breaded pale blond hair bounce. She was almost sixteen in age, tall, slender, and very strong. Of course all elves are strong and very intelligent.

"I'm rather surprised your parents let you come visit, especially since we're so close to Du Vanyali Malthinae."

Glenna shrugged, "they have a good feeling I'll be picked."

"Of course they do, you're half elf."

"So," she said raising a slender eye brow, "only a select few get chosen and you know its only the most gifted students in magic. You know I'm not that good with magic."

Aderyn shook her head, "your insane, your better then most in Belatona."

'I'm weaker then a lot of other people in Alagaësia with magic, so can we please drop the subject, who knows they may pick you."

Aderyn laughed, her harsh voice reaching her ears, she hated her laugh, it was ugly. "Anyway, how about we go into town, I think you need to relax. We can't both be this tense about the ceremony, come on." Glenna grabbed Aderyn on the arm and started to pull her away from her parents cottage.

"Alright but let go before you rip my arm off." Aderyn joked, Glenna let go, and the two began the thirty minute walk to Belatona.

They joked and talked about there boring life's and how much more exciting they'd be if they where chosen. It was about half way through the walk when Glenna brought up the one subject Aderyn didn't want to talk about.

"Have you talked to Toby?"

Aderyn hesitated but said, knowing Glenna knew her well enough to know if she lied to her or not, "no."

"No?"

"No, I haven't talked to him. What am I to say after that night?" Aderyn admitted, "I just don't know what to do about him."

"Tell him yes or no, its that simple." Glenna said. "He proposed, he's the one who put it all out there, and now he has to deal with the fact you don't want to wed him."

"You make it sound so easy."

"That's because dear Aderyn it is easy. He's going to want an answer before the ceremony. I suggest you tell him before you are picked and must leave. Don't let him keep this false hope."

"I just wish he hadn't asked me, we've known each other all our life's, he's like an older brother. I don't want to hurt him, Glenna," Aderyn said solemnly.

Glenna reached out and pat Aderyn on the shoulder feeling for her troubled friend. "I know," she said looking at Aderyn with her warm grey eyes. Aderyn felt comforted by her friend, she hugged Glenna.

"Thanks," she said pulling out of the hug a moment later, her dark brown eyes looked happier.

Glenna nodded and the rest of the walk was spent talking about Glenna and her soon to be husband, Ehren the blacksmiths son.

_Glenna's luck she loves Ehren and he loves her, I wish I had someone I loved like that, _Aderyn thought desirously.

They arrived at Belatona, Aderyn followed her friend knowing they were going to see Ehren and his father, Reagan. Upon arriving at the blacksmith shop, they saw Ehren. He was outside stretching his arms and to Aderyn he looked tired and somewhat sore.

He smiled when he saw them, he walked over to them after looking behind himself to see if his father was watching. "How do you two beautiful maiden's fare this fine day?"

Glenna rolled her eyes, but Aderyn could tell her friend was happy about his flirtation side coming out. Ehren didn't often flirt about and such, he was just to busy at times with helping his father and the likes.

Ehren took one of Glenna's hands and placed it against his lips. Glenna looked a bit uneasy but her eyes said she liked it. "I think I'll leave," Aderyn said after the two lovers began to flirt and talk sweetly to one another. Aderyn just felt odd standing there as the two talked lovely to one another.

"You can't go," argued Glenna as she pulled herself from Ehren's well built arms.

"No really I have to go, I told father I would pick up a few things well he's gone. So I have to go," Aderyn said hoping Glenna would leave it at that and let her leave.

Glenna frowned, "are you sure?"

Aderyn nodded, "we can talk later. You two should spend some time together after all your wedding is only a few weeks away."

Glenna nodded, "I'll see you later."

Aderyn turned to go as Ehren said before she left, "you're the best ever Aderyn."

She walked around aimlessly as she tried to think of something to do. She had plenty of time before she needed to get the things her father had asked her to get and she didn't know what to do before then.

She still have chores to do at home, she could go home and finish those then come back, but that would waste time, and she rarely got to go to Belatona and look around.

She saw a man selling apples on a corner street and decided to go and buy some for food after all she hadn't eaten today. She walked up to the vender and brought five apples, he handed them to her in a bag, and she paid him the coin needed.

She eat one apple as she walked around and looked at the large and pretty houses in Belatona. Dusk was settling into Belatona so she started to make her way to the bakery. She ordered a loaf of bread and left, she made the decision that she could come to Belatona tomorrow and get the supplies her father wanted.

She turned a corner and saw something that made her stop in her tracks. There stood several young fellows standing over another man, they were yelling insults, and kicking him were he lay.

"What are you doing?" It hardly registered to her that it was her voice until the men looked over at her.

"What's is to you?" A man asked as he looked her up and down.

"We're just play madam, no need to worry." One of the three men said as he smirked at her.

"That doesn't look like playing to me," she said feeling angered by them. "I suggest you leave him alone."

"And why should we leave our friend alone?" Asked the smirking man, he clearly thought himself better then her.

An idea hit Aderyn and she replied, glaring at them. "Have thee ever heard of Du Vanyali Malthinae?"

"Of course," said the last man after a pause. "Its for those damned spell weavers and bastard magickers."

Aderyn laughed, "well that's just a fine thing to say about us. I myself am I damned spell weavers as you call us."

It was a bluff and she hoped they fell for it, she knew magickers where feared at times by those who didn't understand. Aderyn knew a little about magic, but she didn't know all of the ancient language, plus she didn't even know how to call upon the magic yet.

"Really. You little girl are a magicker? Have they really lowered themselves to picking children these days?" Sniggers followed from the men.

"I could light you afire, sir. So I'd shut your mouth." Aderyn snapped surprising herself.

"Oh I'm so scared," more laughing followed. Then a bolt of bright navy fire lit one of the mans hat on fire. "Damn! Jack your on fire!"

Aderyn stared in horror as the man ran around trying to put the blue fire out. He rolled on the ground until the fire died out.

"She's a god forsaken witch!" the man named Jack bellowed, "I'm leavin." He stood and ran away down the alley until he turned, he didn't even look back.

The other men just stared at her, until the trance seemed to wear off, and they too followed there friend. Aderyn stood there shocked for a moment, then realized the man was still laying on the ground.

She went over to his side, he was laying on his stomach in the dirty alley road. She turned him around and brushed his shaggy black locks from his face. She placed her hand on his neck and felt his pulse. He was alive.

She sat him up against the side of a building and crouched next to him. _What do I do? _She looked around, _maybe I could go back to Reagan's shop and he would help me. We could get the boy to a healer and see what's wrong. _Her heart was beating loudly in her chest and she felt like she was going to go crazy.

She heard a light moan escape from the boy's mouth. She swung her head in his direction and watched as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes were stunning. They were hazel with a beautiful golden color around the pupil.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He seemed dazed for a moment, but recovered and said, "I wasn't beaten to death because of you, thank you."

She shook her head, "I didn't do anything, I didn't make the fire."

"I know, I made the fire. Anyway do you happen to have something to eat?"

"You?"

"What?"

"You did the fire?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I could give you some apples and bread," she reached out for her bag and rummaged in it until she pulled out several apples and the bread. The boy's eyes light up merrily and he grabbed the bread, he almost inhaled the bread in his haste for something to eat.

Aderyn watched as he began on an apple._ He was really hungry, _she thought, slightly disgusted with his eating manners.

He finished off two apples and laid back against the wall looking pleased. "Thank you," he said. "You happened to save me from a nasty fight and now this, I'm very grateful for your help."

"Thanks," she stood up. "Can you stand?" He nodded and shaky got to his feet. Aderyn offered him her arm to lean on and they left the alley with her supporting him.

They traveled down the main road in Belatona and out to the outskirts of Belatona when the boy asked. "Where are we going?"

"To my home. It's a rather far, so we'll have to hope you can hold out the whole walk there." He seemed unnerved about this and she questioned him on the matter.

"'Tis nothing," he said quickly.

She eyed him closely, before she asked what had been nagging at her since she found him. "First of all I want you to tell me your name and then why they were beating you up back there?"

He was silent for a long time looking blankly at the ground. "Calhoun," he said shortly.

"Calhoun."

"My names Calhoun. They were beating me because…" He paused and his eyes met hers, "because I'm a half breed."

"You mean half elf half human." He nodded and pulled back his hair from one ear, his ear was slightly pointed just like Glenna's ears. "Why would they beat you for being a half breed."

"Some humans I guess just don't like it when elves and humans mix."

"I have a friend who's a half breed too."

"Oh."

"Aye, her names Glenna and she's really nice. Her mothers an elf and her fathers human."

"My fathers the elf."

She shrugged, "come on lets keep going." Aderyn and Calhoun continued the walk to her parents small cottage. They made there way up the small hill and Aderyn and Calhoun saw her parents house.

"Lovely," Calhoun commented about the house.

Aderyn smiled, "my father and a few of his old friends built it together from what I'm told. Its small but very cozy."

"It's the most beautiful small house I've ever laid eyes upon," Calhoun said amusement shinning in his eyes.

"Lets get you inside," Aderyn said rolling her eyes. She helped Calhoun inside and he sat on a chair at the kitchen table. "Well my parents won't be back until half a fortnight, I guess you can use their bedroom to sleep in."

"Seven days? I can't stay that long maybe a day at the most."

"Why not? I won't mind, it could be nice. I don't get much company here when my parents leave so it would be nice if you stayed."

He seem to be considering it, "I don't think it would be a smart idea. I won't feel right just sitting around, eating your food, and doing nothing."

"You can work for your food and board. I could use some help with all the thing I have to do when my parents are gone. The harvest is in so you don't have to worry about that, but we need some wood chopped and several other tasks."

"Well…"

"Just say yes," she said feeling slightly annoyed by the fact he didn't want to stay.

He nodded, "alright, I'll do it, but I will work hard for my food."

"Good."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Du Vanyali Malthinae you'll find out what is it later. Hehehe. Anyway please R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

I have no reviews! Weeps...why hasn't anyone reviewed! Please reveiw I promise it will get better and will you tell me in your reviews if you like Calhoun. Anyway R&R.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glenna!" Glenna turned around to see Aderyn and some boy walking over. It had been three days since she had last talked to Aderyn.

"What are you doing in Belatona again so soon?" Glenna asked eyeing her friend and the mystique boy next to her.

The boy had dark brown locks of hair faming his face, they were uneven and covered one of his eyes. The eye that Glenna was able to see was a handsome hazel color like fall leafs.

"Glenna this is Cal. Cal, Glenna." Aderyn introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, milady." He replied letting out a charming smile.

"The honor is all my kind sir," Glenna said, she saw Aderyn roll her eyes looking annoyed.

"How is Ehren?"

"He is fine. Any word from your parents yet?"

"None," Aderyn said, worry fluttered in her eyes but was erased as she said. "Lets all walk around Belatona for a while."

"I haven't done any work for today," said the boy his voice had an authority quality to it that Glenna hardly heard in people. His eyes held the same sharp and fierceness as his voice.

"Nonsense," said Aderyn, "you've done more work in the past three days then I have."

Glenna cocked an eyebrow, "what are you two talking about?"

Aderyn informed her of the agreement between her and Cal. "Oh, well I could always go and get Ehren to come walk around with us. He would want to come if his father allows it."

"Alright." They walked to Reagan's shop, it was close to the middle of Belatona and right next to the marketplace.

Reagan was in his forge working on a piece of metal with a large hammer, he hit it then waited a moment before throwing it into some water. Steam erupted from the hot metal and leaped into the air. Reagan turned his attention to the children waiting at the door to his forge.

"Hello, Glen and Ryn." Reagan said using the girl's nickname, he was the only person to call them such and he did so often. The man ran a ran through his black. His face was dripping with sweat as he stepped outside into the cool air. "Isn't it nice and cold out today?" He smiled looking happy, it could get very hot inside the forge.

"Yes it is," said Glenna. "Is Ehren here?"

"Afraid not, I let him go home early, there isn't much to do right now." Reagan's dark brown eyes looked at Cal.

"His names Cal," said Aderyn.

Reagan smiled politely, "Cal, I'm Reagan. It's nice to meet someone from outside Belatona."

"Aye," Cal said, "it's nice meeting you Reagan."

"Well lets go to see Ehren. Good bye Reagan."

He waved them off, they made it to Reagan's home and found Ehren running around with his younger brother, Broan. Broan ran up to them and smiled, he was missing several teeth.

"Another one fell out early morn," said the black haired boy, his dark brown eyes smiling.

"That is wonderful, Broan," said Aderyn smiling back at the ten year old child. Aderyn picked up Broan, "shall we play a game, Broan?"

"I want to play hunter and the hunted." Broan yelled wiggling out of her arms. "You be the hunter," he said as he ran off. Aderyn closed her eyes and began counting, this was Broan's favorite game to play when she came over.

"What are you doing?" Cal's voice reached her ears.

"Playing the hunter and hunted. Want to join?" She heard Ehren and Glenna run away obviously to join Broan in hiding.

"How do you play?"

"You're the hunted right now," she told him. Aderyn was surprised Cal didn't know the game many little children played it, she just figure he didn't play many games when a little one. "I'm the hunter. You hunted people hide and I try and find you. I count and give you some time to find a place to hide. The first person found by me is the new hunter."

"Sounds easy," Cal said. "I guess I'll play." She heard Cal's heavy leather boots walking away. She held her breath, _Cal. _

He sure looked more handsome in the clothes he was wearing now. She had let him wear one of her father's linen shirts, brown trousers, and leather boots. They had all fit him fairly well, expert the trousers were a bit long and Cal almost tripped several times before he had rolled them up. The shirts sleeves were a little long also, but Cal hadn't complained and had thanked her gratefully when she had offered them to him.

She had to admit he was growing on her. It had only been three days and already she thought of him as a friend. He did a lot of work, he had gathered them wood and chopped a lot of it, and he'd started fishing at the Jiet River which gave him some food to eat and not to relay so heavily on her for food, although she didn't mind feeding him for all the work he did.

She finished counting and opened her eyes. She looked around Ehren's house, they had a few acres of land that they farmed. They also had a small acre or so of woods back on the corner of there land. She had a good idea that's were they were hiding.

She made her way to the woods and entered. It was darker under the trees and she had to blink several times before her eyes adjusted to the darker space. She looked around her; trees were cramped next to one another, there green leafs graced the ground with the mud, twigs, and other such things like mold.

She climbed her way through the tree branches and continued walking, cursing herself for not being graceful because she almost tripped over a root that had been hidden. She found a small clearing which was mostly a bed of moss and stood there a moment. _Where is everyone? _She was getting sick of this game real fast.

She sat down and untied her bread which had been coming out anyway. She let out a sigh and laid back only to see what she hadn't thought she would. Cal had been hiding in a large tree, he would have been hidden from her had she not been laying right under where he was crouching on a limb.

He grinned at her, stood up, and jumped down from the tree landing gracefully a several feet away from Aderyn. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to that tree," he muttered to himself.

"I found you!" She stood quickly up, brushed grass off her plain brown dress, and ran over to him only to get her foot caught under the root of the tree Cal had jumped from.

She was falling forward knowing for sure it was going to hurt when Cal caught her.

"Going to hurt yourself I see?" He teased playfully smiling at her.

"I'm fine," she said standing up and stepping away from him. Her face lit up a bright fuchsia color because Cal was handsome and the contact of his warm arm made her heart flutter.

"Your fine because I caught you."

"I could have stopped my fall," she argued.

"Then why didn't you?" He gave her a charming smile, his gold eyes filled with mischief. Aderyn's heart skipped several beats as a strand of dark hair feel into his eyes. She longed to brush it from his pale face but controlled herself from reaching up and doing so.

"You came and beat me to it," she said glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I just don't understand you."

"What do you mean?"

"You change how you feel about things every five seconds, I've heard of mood swings, but this is insane." A slightly joking note hung in his voice.

"I do not," she protested.

"Well I was wondering something?"

"What?"

"About Glenna's mother, what's she like?"

A strange question to ask at the time but she answered nevertheless. "She looks like her daughter and she's very kind and caring."

Glenna's mother, Ealta had hair as pale and fine as her daughters. Her eyes were like grey gems that shinned with joy and delight.

Aderyn had always loved talking with Ealta, the elf always told the greatest tales, she talked about the elves and there great cities. She also talked about the dragon war although she herself hadn't been there, she had even began to teach Aderyn and Glenna the ancient language so that when the Du Vanyali Malthinae came around when they were old enough they would be ahead of other child.

He looked at her for a long time those hazel eyes held her with their beauty. "Thanks for telling me, I've never meet another elf nor half elf before so it is much needed."

"Your welcome."

"Aderyn," called Glenna as she came into the clearing, "there you are."

"I found Cal, he's the hunter now," Aderyn said proudly.

"Right," Glenna grabbed Aderyn's arm. "Come and get us after you count to twenty." Glenna run off into the woods leaving Aderyn to find a place to hide. Aderyn scanned the forest around her and then ran under a low branch of a pine tree.

She came to a large tree were she saw a hollow, she grinned, and ran over to the red oak. She crawled into the hollow and hide herself in the small dark place. She sat there crouching waiting for Cal to come.

Cal didn't appear after five minutes which made her start to worry, _where is he? These woods aren't that big that he wouldn't be able to find me?_

She waited ten more minutes but she had settled into a sitting position. She peeked through the hole and saw that the sky was turning orange and pink marking the arrival of dusk. She waited another few minutes before she gave up.

_Forget this, _She thought as she crawled out of the hollow and into the now dark sky. Some one came running out from behind a tree and tripped over her hunched form. The person grabbed her sleeve and pulled her down.

Aderyn found her head buried in soft cotton. She looked up to see Ehren laying underneath her. "Found you," he said a smile spreading across his face.

Aderyn laughed, "you did at that." She reached a hand up and ran it through her long time friends hair still smiling at him.

His smile turned to a frown when he saw something. Aderyn turned her head and saw Cal and Glenna standing a few footsteps away. Glenna looked horror-stricken and Cal just looked dismayed.

Aderyn didn't get it then suddenly it dawned on her. She got off of Ehren and looked at her two friends standing there. "Glenna-." She didn't get to finish before Glenna took off through the trees running away from them.

Ehren got to his feet and ran after her yelling her name as he did so. Cal just stood there unmoving, a frown plastered on his fine face. Aderyn opened her mouth to say something when Cal cut her off, "save it, Aderyn." He turned around and walked calmly away.

Aderyn stayed were she was unsure of what to do. She now had two friends mad at her and she and Ehren hadn't done anything. _Besides I don't even like Ehren like that, _she thought as she moved to leave the woods.

She found her way out of the woods and saw Ehren talking to Glenna and trying to sooth her down. Cal was no were in sight.

She went around the house to avoid Glenna and Ehren and ran home. She flew open her door and found no one home. _Cal, where did you go now?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calhoun stood looking out at the Jiet River. He thought about what had just happened in the woods. Aderyn had been on top of Ehren and they had looked to be more then friends from what he gathered. _Glenna, _he wondered why she had gotten so mad at the sight, maybe she had feels for that man.

He watched the river rush past, and smiled, for some reason being in natural calmed him down. _Probably because I'm a half elf_, he reflected. He heard footsteps come from behind him. He could tell who it was by the way she walked, she wasn't graceful like the way Glenna or other women were, but she had a certain authority and there seem to be a meaning in everything she did even her steps.

Silence stretched between the two, he looked over at where she stood staring at the river. She looked over at him and her brown eyes met his. They looked at him with a sharp calculating look underneath though he could see a gentleness.

"You know I don't like Ehren," she stated.

"I never said you did," he replied.

"Well Glenna sure thinks I do." She signed, "Ehren and I are just friends. I was coming out of my hiding place when he tripped on me and I ended up on top of him."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked looking at her again. Her plain dark brown hair was held back with a brown ribbon the same color as her dress.

She shrugged, "I just didn't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, you can have feels for who ever you want. I don't mind," he said. Her eyes met his once more, a pained expression hung in the depths of her deep brown eyes.

Before Calhoun could ask why she looked pained a young lad came running up the hill. He had dirt blond hair, light green eyes, and a lopsided grin on his tan face.

"How have you been, Aderyn?" He asked an adoring look in his eyes for her.

"I've been fine, Toby."

The boy named Toby looked over at Calhoun, his face darkening slightly, "who are you?"

"I'm Calhoun."

"Aderyn we need to talk," Toby said.

She sighed, "I'll be right back, Cal," and followed Toby to her house where they went inside.

Calhoun turned back to the Jiet river and watched as the water flowed, a minute or so passed when he heard what sounded like a yell come from Aderyn's house. He turned back towards the house and saw Aderyn exit with Toby at her heel.

Aderyn said something to Toby and he yelled something back. Calhoun slowly moved towards them, his face grim. "Leave him out of this!" Aderyn yelled at Toby. For once in his life Calhoun thanked being a half elf for he could hear their words.

"I know what you want…you want him…" Toby began. His voice dropped down a few notes and Calhoun was unable to catch it.

Aderyn eyes flashed and her cheeks held a light pink with angrier. Toby raised his hand, Calhoun raced over there, he grabbed Toby's hand after he had hit Aderyn across the cheek.

He held Toby's wrist tightly, his eyes now conformed his rage. "Never hit Aderyn, again." He hissed his voice dangerously low. "Or any other women for that matter or you'll have to deal with me. Are we understood?"

Toby winced when Calhoun pressed harder on his wrist. The blond nodded his head eagerly, Calhoun let go of his wrist, Toby backed slowly away.

"Crazy half elf," Toby yowled as he turned and raced down the hill.

Calhoun turned back to Aderyn, "are you all right?"

She nodded and looked after where Toby had run. "Shall we go inside?" He agreed and they went inside to the warmth and out of the chilly evening.


	4. Chapter 3: A Fight

Aderyn hummed as she made dinner for herself and Cal. She felt happy and she had a good reason too be her parents would be home today. 

She stirred the soup with a wooden spoon, tasting it she winced. It needed more salt. She poured a little salt in and stirred again. Cal came inside and sat down at the table.

"Aderyn?"

"What?" She turned and faced him.

He sighed, "are you sure they won't mind my being here?"

"My father might. He doesn't really like me having boys in the house but I don't think he'll kick you out or anything." She stated matter-of-factly.

"All right," he said, "what are your parents names? You never told me."

"My fathers Theron and my mothers Elena," she replied. Cal's face blenched white, "are you ill, Cal?"

"I think I have to leave," he said slowly as he stood up.

"Why, Cal…" The front door swung open and Theron along with his wife came in. Her father now had a short, curly brown beard. _He must have grown it well he was gone, _Aderyn thought but she was still happy to see him. Aderyn ran to her father and hugged him tightly then hugged her mother.

"How was your trip?" She asked smiling brightly.

"It was good…" Theron broke off when he saw the boy. His dark eyes narrowed, "what are you doing here, Calhoun?"

Cal just stood there his body tense and his eyes shifting around the room as if he were looking for a way out. "You two know each other?"

"Regrettably so," Calhoun said his voice tight and low.

"When did you two meet?" Aderyn asked puzzled.

"A long time ago," said her father his eyes didn't leave Cal.

"Oh, well I made dinner, lets all sit and eat." Aderyn grabbed her mothers arm and tried to pull her to the table but she won't move. Elena's eyes were on Calhoun as well.

"Calhoun, you know the king's looking for you," Theron said.

"Strew that bastard!" Calhoun yelled glaring at Theron, "he and his dragon can go to the fiery pits of hell for all I care."

Aderyn was surprised with Cal's words they were so out there. Theron shook his head and replied, "please, Calhoun be reasonable, he's a far better king then our old one. I suggest that you return to the capital."

"Return," straight out anger flicked in Calhoun's beautiful eyes. "I shall never return to that cursed city willingly. You'll have to drag me first, Stronghammer!"

"I told you call me Theron!" This time Theron glared at Calhoun.

"Theron, ha," Calhoun said laughing. "Please why not call you by your real name, Strong hammer. You and that women of yours can go join the king in hell. Ah," Calhoun turned his eyes to Aderyn. "And you knew all along didn't you? Befriend me and take me back to the capital, wasn't that the plan? Aderyn, if that's your real name."

"What do you mean?" Aderyn was confused on why Cal and her father were fighting and why called Cal her father Stronghammer.

"Aderyn get over here, Calhoun's not to be trusted," Theron ordered her. She walked slowly over to her father's side and watched Cal, who's eyes were on the window for a brief second. He turned back to the trio standing in the doorway.

Calhoun hissed, "you know I trusted you, Aderyn. After all not many people would take in a stranger they haven't a clue about but their name. I guess my trust was mistaken," Calhoun lunged for the window and jumped through. Aderyn didn't even think as she turned from her parents and went out the door.

"Cal," she called and started after her friend. Her father's arms wrapped around her waist and he held her from running off after the boy. "Cal! Father let me go." She tried to kick herself free but to no avail. Theron dragged her back inside and set her in a chair.

"I'll make us all some tea and we can eat this soup you made, Aderyn," her mother said as she began to get mugs for tea.

"Wait what about Cal? Why did he call you Stronghammer? How do you know each other? And…" she cut herself off as Theron gave her a dark look that was meant to silence her.

"Leave it alone for now," he said after a long pause. "Lets eat and get some sleep, shall we?"

Aderyn run from the room and into her bedroom. Theron nor Elena followed knowing she needed some time alone. She fell on her bed and grabbed her pillow burying her head into the soft fabric.

_Why won't he tell me? Damn it! Where is Cal going? Why did he leave? _A tear slide down her cheek she had a bad feeling about what had just happened and also thought she'd never see Cal again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week and Aderyn's fear was coming true, she hadn't seen even a trace of Cal. She was walking down a street in Belatona. She felt sad, she had liked Cal a lot. Now he was gone along with those soulful eyes of his.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Aderyn hoped it was Cal and that he was back. She turned and saw Glenna. A mixture of feels filled Aderyn, she hadn't talked to Glenna since the misunderstanding.

"How have you been?" Glenna asked, there was an unease silence between the two of them before Aderyn answered.

"Bad," she said voicing how she really felt. She had missed her best friend, her new friend was gone, and one of her old friends was being a jerk.

"Me too," Glenna said. "Ehren told me what happened and everything. I've been busy helping my mother and doing stuff for the wedding and didn't have time to go to your house and say I was sorry. I'm sorry, can we be friends again?"

Aderyn met her friends eyes and smiled. She replied, "of course."

Glenna run to her friend and they hugged. Neither wanted to part when they did but reluctantly unglued themselves from the other.

"So how's Cal been?" Glenna regretted asking when Aderyn's eyes grew sad.

"He left," she said simply.

"What do you mean left?" Glenna asked as Aderyn started to walk again. Aderyn told Glenna what had happened with Toby and her parents fight with Cal. "Really, Toby hit you."

"Aye," Aderyn said staring at the ground.

Glenna's eyes flashed with anger, "I should hurt Toby."

"Cal already told Toby to not hit me again but there's something I'm more curtained about right now." Aderyn looked up at the sky as several rain drops fell upon her clothes. "First lets get to your house, it's not too far."

The girls ran to Glenna's house as the rain started picked up. Glenna's house was a three bedroom house. There was a flower garden in front which Ealta took great pride in, the house had carvings in the wood all curved by Ealta and one or two by Glenna. They were mostly carvings of trees, animals like rabbits, deer, or wolfs where just a few.

Glenna pushed open the door and the two were greeted by the smell of bread baking. Aderyn shook the rain out of her gown as Glenna's mother came over and hugged her.

"How fare you, my little dove?" Ealta asked giving Aderyn a beautiful smile with clear white teeth.

"I fare fine Ealta and yourself?"

"Like always." She let out a small laugh. "I made a new fairth today. Would you like to see it?"

"Aye," Aderyn said eagerly. She loved the fairths Ealta made and wished she herself could make them. There was several of the beautiful works around the house, hanging on the walls. Several held an image of Belatona in all its glory. Another one held a city of trees which Ealta had told her was the elves capital, it was called Ellesmèra, and Ealta's birthplace. One fairth held a tree that was larger then any Aderyn had ever seen, some others were pretty waterfalls and lakes or other such things.

Ealta walked over to the table that held the stone slab and held up the fairth for the girls to see. The fairth was of a man and a dragon. The man's hair was short and dark brown, his eyes a dark color, and he was dressed in beautiful clothes like those of a king. The man rested his left hand on a large dragon's head, the dragon was so big that only its head and long neck were in the fairth. The dragon's scales glimmer a shinning crimson and his eyes looked at them with a fiery red orange.

"Its…" Glenna was speechless as was Aderyn. "I have to say that," Glenna said when she found her words again, "that fairth is the best one you've ever done, mother."

Ealta grinned, "isn't it lovely?"

"Very much so," Aderyn had forgotten her sadness as she looked at the man's eyes. They seem to be staring back at her making her feel like they could tell her everything she wanted to know.

Ealta smiled, "You know I modeled it after the king and his dragon."

"That's what they look like?" Glenna asked.

"I've never seen them myself. I have heard storied though. The king was said to only be twenty when he took the throne. His dragon from what I've heard is red like blood."

"Can I have it?" Aderyn didn't even realize she had asked, her eyes never left the man in the fairth.

"Of course," Ealta said smiling. "You seem fond of it, it can be an early gift for your sixteenth birthday."

Aderyn's face lit up with happiness, "thank you, Ealta, I mean it." Aderyn took the four by four stone stab and looked closer at the man. His dark eyes were keen, filled with wisdom and a knowingness. They drew Aderyn into them, like the moon did with the tide. She broke her glance from the fairth, "I think I should be going." The raining had stopped while they had been in the house.

Ealta smiled, "take good care of my king and dragon, will you?"

"There'll be safe," Aderyn bid Glenna and her mother farewell and left the house. She sit the fairth on a shelf by her bed when she arrived home and after changing into a nightgown she settled into bed. Before she fell a sleep the last thing she remembered seeing was the king's dark eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aderyn," Her father looked at her as she entered the kitchen the next day. He was drinking some tea and talking with his wife.

"Yes."

"Could you go to Belatona. There are some things I need you to pick up?"

"Sure what do you need," he pointed at a sheet of parchment. Aderyn picked it up and began to read the writing; good straps of leather, meat for the winter, and some flax for linen. She realized she had been making a lot of trips to Belatona lately.

"Do it after your chores are down."

Aderyn left the house and began the daily chores of feeding the five chickens and cows, cleaning the dirty clothes, and helping her father with the milking of the two cows they owned. She made it to Belatona just after duck and was walking down a dark alley planning on heading to the Butchers first.

"Aderyn…" it was like a whisper of the wind. Aderyn swirled around her hair flowing behind her from the gentle breeze.

She swore she had heard Cal say her name but he was nowhere to be seen. She cursed, _now I think I'm hearing him. I must really be losing it. _She turned around and took another step.

"Aderyn…" It was closer this time, the hair on her neck prickled at the familiar voice. That voice it was so…gentle, it was Cal's voice. She turned again and there he was. He was wearing the same clothes he had when he left. The brown trousers, white linen shirt, and leather boots. Cal's hair and face were layered with dirt and his eyes looked duller then when Aderyn had last seen them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cal…" her voice trailed off. Cal stood stiffly there looking at Aderyn, he didn't know why he had come back, the most likely thing was because of her. _Had I missed her? _He had pondered that the entire time he had been gone. It had been the only thing that made sense for his returning to Belatona. _No it's all for the assignment, _he told himself forcefully.

She took a tentative step towards him causing him to step back. "I thought you left," her voice held worry in it for him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had worried about him. It left a strange feeling in his chest to know she cared even a little bit for him.

He shook his head dark hair bouncing, "no, I just..."

The tender look in Aderyn's eyes left him speechless. "I'm glad you didn't leave," her voice was low filled with emotion.

_Do what the man wanted_, he shouted to himself, _just do it Calhoun. _He smiled at her although he was being tormented on the inside. _Do what he wants and you don't have to stay a dirty damn half breed._

"I'm sorry," he said, _sorry that I have to do this. _"Come with me, Aderyn," with that said he took her face in his hands and placed his lips against hers.


	5. Chapter 4: The Sad Truth

Thank you for reviewing and please keep reading. Hehehe I made Murtagh king. Well I couldn't make Eragon king because first he was suppose to leave Alagaësia and second he didn't really seem like he would wanted to be king. Anyway I didn't want Wynn to be king because I knew that he just wanted to live a normal life (at least that's what I think my character would want). Murtagh seemed like the only option, I wasn't going to make Arya or Nasuada queen because they are all ready leaders of people so I just picked Murtagh. We all know Murtagh makes a great king with him being so mature and all...and he is a hot king too lol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aderyn stood there not believing Cal had just did what he had. He had pulled her to him and planted his lips on hers. She closed her eyes though and enjoyed Cal's sweet breath, his rough yet tender lips. She greedily stiffed in his scent, the scent of a man, he smelled like mud and sweat mingled together, but Aderyn couldn't help but like it. It was Cal; sweet, sweet Cal. His arms which she realized as they wrapped around her waist were strong and spread warmth through her as he held her close.

She let her hands reach up and run them through Cal's silk like dark brown hair. _Its as soft as I'd thought it would be, _Aderyn's heart skipped several beats. Cal's lips left hers and he pulled back to look her in the eyes, his golden hazel eyes sprinkling merrily. She felt her chest fill with warmth and a strange feeling she didn't understand at seeing Cal look so happy.

"Aderyn," the way he said her name made her breath quicken. "Aderyn, please come with me."

"Go where with you?"

She held her breath as she waited for him to answer, he smiled that seductively charming smile. "Anywhere," Cal waved one hand around, "anywhere in Alagaësia. We'll go anywhere and everywhere. To the northern cities like Ceunon, or to the south to Melian, hell to Aberon if you wish it. We'll travel to the elven forests and the dwarfs mountains, anywhere as long as I have you…"

He paused and looked at Aderyn more closely, "you wouldn't leave Belatona, will you?" _Already Cal knows me so well, _Aderyn though with bittersweet feelings. She would never leave Belatona, the only way she would leave was for Du Vanyali Malthinae to go to the capital to be a magicker, she knew though if she became a magicker that she would be able to visit Belatona at least once a month. If she where to go with Cal, she knew her family would never want to see her again. They would abandon her.

"I can't," Cal pulled his arms away from her and took a step back. "Please, Cal, I can't leave Belatona, its my home. I belong here."

Cal looked at the ground, Aderyn couldn't tell he was thinking, "could we be together if… I where to get a job, maybe later I could get a place for us to live in, or I could make a home."

"It wouldn't work," Aderyn said.

"Why not?" Cal looked up at Aderyn, his hazel gold eyes flashing.

"My parents, after the fight you got in with them, I'm not sure my father would give you my hand."

"He'll do it, I know Stronghammer," Cal concluded.

"Why do you keep calling him Stronghammer?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Cal held her eyes she shook her head. "Come then, lets talk to your father," Cal took Aderyn's hand and held her away from the alley. They walked the track back to Aderyn's home in silence. Cal threw open the door and walked in. Theron and Elena where seating at the table, talking about something. Theron looked tired from the days work but he jumped to his feet at the sight of Cal, his tiredness gone from his dark eyes.

"Calm yourself Stronghammer, I mean no harm," Cal said quickly.

"What are you doing back here, Calhoun?"

"I've…well its not important right now. Tell Aderyn who you really are, Stronghammer." Theron's face was a cold mask of hatred as he looked at Cal.

Aderyn didn't understand, "father what is Cal talking about?"

Theron looked over at her his face not changing, he sat down at the table, a defiant look on his face. "Maybe we should tell her, Roran?"

He looked at his wife, "we promised we wouldn't tell her until she was eighteen."

"I know but she has a right to know, doesn't she?" Elena had a demanded look on her face as she held her husband's steely glance.

"Elena-."

"Call me by my real name. I'm sick of being called Elena," Aderyn's mother snapped.

"Katrina," he said. "I really don't know. He'll be mad but your right we should tell her."

Elena, no Katrina smiled and nodded her head looking pleased. "I'll make some tea while you tell her."

Roran gestured to a chair, "sit, Aderyn," he commanded wearily.

Aderyn sat across from her father and remained silent, she wanted answers now. "Tell me," she said meeting her father's eyes.

"It was a long time ago," Roran's dark eyes took on a dreamy look to them as he looked past Aderyn's head. "I grew up in Carvahall with my father Garrow and my cousin Eragon."

"Era..gon," Aderyn stuttered, "the rider Eragon?"

"The one and only," Roran sighed. "At the time he and I were quit close. One day when he was out hunting in the spine he found an egg. A dragon egg…"

Aderyn listened speechlessly as her father told her the story of his cousin. He told her how Eragon came across the egg when in the spine, how he raised the dragon who he named Saphira. Then he told her about Brom, the Ra'zac, and how a man named Murtagh had saved Eragon's life. Aderyn just stared in shock, she would never have believed any of this if anyone besides her father told her. Her father, Roran, didn't lie or joke about things this important.

Roran started his own tale, he told her of how he had helped Carvahall get to Surda. Then he continued with Eragon's story, telling her about the battle at the Burning Plains and Murtagh being Eragon's real brother. The sun had already start to raise by the time they came to the part where Morzan. Eragon, Wynn the youngest son of Morzan, and Murtagh had killed the evil Galbatorix.

Aderyn yawned, but she didn't want to sleep, she was excited. Roran sipped on his cup of warm tea, "so now you know. Murtagh took the throne. He has done wonders for Alagaësia, he's helped a lot of people. We're thankful to have him as king."

"What about Eragon where did he go after Galbatorix was dead?"

Roran remained silent as he stared into his tea cup. "He," Roran looked up, "left."

"What do you mean?"

"He left Alagaësia. He and Wynn took a boat with some elves and together he and them went to the sea."

"To go where?"

"Other lands, I guess." Roran shook his head, "whatever the reason, he is gone as is Saphira and several elves with them. There aren't many elves left," here Roran looked over at Cal, who was sitting at one of the chairs looking uneasy with the talk of elves.

"What of Orik and Arya?"

"Orik, he's with his brethren in Farthen Dûr, probably still drinking to much all the time. Arya left with her mate Nayan on the ship. Aderyn?"

"Yes," she turned her eyes to her father.

"Can you go and get that fairth out of your room and bring it here?"

Aderyn stood and went into her bedroom, she returned with the fairth in her arms. Cal blenched as he saw the fairth, she sit it on the table. "That's…"

"Murtagh," Roran explained.

"I know, Ealta gave it to me early for my sixteen birthday," Aderyn said.

Cal seemed surprised, "your only sixteen?"

"Yes, why? How old are you?"

Cal shifted uncomfortably in his wooden chair, "I just guessed you where older then that."

"What about you?"

Cal gazed at the floor, "I'm twenty-five."

Aderyn stared at Cal, "what?"

"I'm half elf remember, I look younger then I am."

"Right," Aderyn said. _I'm in love with a twenty-five year old that looks like he's sixteen. Father will not accept even more so now._

"There is one more thing," said Katrina. She walked over to Aderyn, "I want to speak to you in private, Aderyn."

Aderyn knew it was an order, she stood, and followed her mother into her and Roran's bedroom. Katrina shut the door behind herself and sat down on the bed next to Aderyn. Katrina sighed, "any other questions you have?"

"Yes," Aderyn said, "what happened to the Varden and Nasuada?"

"The Varden built homes and became normal inhabitants of Alagaësia. Nasuada I believe is in Ansacht, the capital. I'm not really sure, it's been a long time since she and I have talked. I believe she fancied a young man named Dane and was getting married to him when last we spoke."

"And the people in Surda they did the same as the Varden?"

"They are still a nation free of Murtagh's rule just incase the turn of events that happened with Galbatorix comes again." Katrina brushed a loose curl of copper colored hair out of her eyes.

"So what is there left to talk about?" Katrina took Aderyn's hands in hers.

"Ranae," she said the women's name with sorrow.

"What about her?" Roran had said that Ranae had been a person who Murtagh had been in love with but hadn't said much else about her.

"She was, I suppose, the reason we all stayed together after Galbatorix was killed. Eragon as well. It was as if those two people held it all together, keep us all friends," Katrina's eyes looked distant as if she was reliving her memories. Aderyn didn't speak, "Ranae and Eragon had this way about them."

She laughed, "one time Murtagh, Roran, Orik, and Arya all got in a large fight. Punches were throw, curses said, threats jumped about even. Eragon and Ranae stepped in and stopped the fighting. It was quite amusing especially since Arya and Murtagh don't loose their cool much."

Katrina shook her head, "then Ranae was with child. We were all joyful for her and Murtagh, they had just gotten married you know. Ranae was thrilled, I can remember her face all to well. Ranae was giving birth to the child, one a girl, the other a boy, twins. She…" Katrina gripped Aderyn's hand tighter.

"Ranae died. She didn't have the strength and she had lost so much blood. She died in Murtagh's arms." Katrina turned away from her and wiped at her eyes.

She composed herself and went on with the tale. "Murtagh…he didn't take her death well. He busied himself with Alagaësia's problems and the people. True there was nothing wrong with that but then Thorn and Saphira had eggs. Murtagh spent his time worrying about who the next riders would be, he went around Alagaësia, searching and searching for the next riders."

"He was obsessed with fixing Alagaësia. He never looked at his children, he wouldn't even touch his son because he had Ranae's eyes. It was sad, we feared Murtagh had lost his sanity."

"It didn't help none that Eragon and Wynn left. Eragon was the only person who would even get Murtagh out of his work for a moment or two. I guess even Eragon got tired of Murtagh acting the way he was. Murtagh had lost the love of his life, but he still had Thorn, friends, and children to live for. He wouldn't listen to any of it, he refused to do so.

Katrina met Aderyn's eyes, "the boy was pronounced dead, after six mouths of living, his body though was never found. We guessed it was Murtagh's doing—he was the last person to see the boy alive—but he denied it. We were frightened for the girl so Roran and I… We took her."

Aderyn stared at Katrina, she didn't believe what her mother was saying. It slowly dawned on her, "what? You must be joking?"

"I'm not joking," Katrina keep her eyes level with Aderyn's. "You are the only living heir to the throne of Alagaësia and when your father Murtagh dies you shall be queen."

Aderyn startled and jumped to her feet pulling away from Katrina. "Your…lying!"

"I'm not, its all true. And for that matter why would I lie about this?" Katrina tried to catch Aderyn's eye, but Aderyn turned away not wanting to look at the women she had called mother her whole life.

Anger and sorrow boiled in Aderyn's veins, it felt like her whole world had just fallen apart. _No wonder I never looked like my parents no_, _Roran and Katrina_, _I don't have neither of their eyes. _Aderyn wiped at her now moist eyes with the sleeve of her dress. _So my father is an insane murderer and my real mother is dead, that's just great!_

Aderyn couldn't take it anymore, she burst open the door, and walked into the kitchen. Roran and Cal were sipping on cups of warm tea. "You scum, lying loathsome…bastard!" She shrieked at Roran pointing a shaky finger at him.

Roran looked stunned by her words, "Aderyn…"

Katrina came out of the bedroom and said soothingly to Aderyn, "please dearest calm yourself. You don't mean that."

"I mean every god forsaken word and don't you ever call me dearest again," Aderyn yelled at her.

Roran got to his feet, "Aderyn, I know this is a shock, but after time I know you'll come to understand that it was all for the best."

"The best," Aderyn felt like she was going to explore with all the anger and rage in her body. "The best for who? You and Katrina? How could taking me away from were I belong have helped me!" She was yelling the end part unable to not stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

Cal looked concerned, he stood up from the chair, but didn't make a move to help Aderyn clam down. "Aderyn please, just lets talk not yell. We love you as a daught-."

Aderyn cut him off, "as a daughter, oh please. How could you love me? Why did you take me, what was it because you couldn't have children? Were you really that desperate you'd take whatever you could get?" Aderyn knew she was being far to harsh but didn't care, this was a lot to take in all at once.

She knew she'd hit a chord when Roran looked down at the ground and Katrina let out tears. Katrina went to her husband and sobbed into his shoulder. Aderyn walked past them to the door only to have Cal get in the way as she tried to leave. "Cal move!"

"No."

"Yes," she tried to push him aside but couldn't. "Move I mean it!"

Cal's face was stony, "I don't know why your fighting, but it's not right what you've been saying, Aderyn."

"So what do you care?"

"I care because I care about you!" Cal said raising his voice ever so slightly, "so listen to me. They're your parents so stop talking to them like this."

"No and those people aren't my parents."

Cal didn't move as Aderyn tried to pass him again, "stop it." He said in a low voice, anger tinted his hazel eyes making them look a green color from the normal gold. Aderyn had never seen Cal look so angry, "listen to me, Aderyn."

"Tell me did they care for you when you were an infant, when you hurt yourself, even when you cried? Yes they did because they love you and want what is best for you. If they didn't care for you then you'd be like…me." Cal said the last word in a whisper. "Your lucky, Aderyn. Lucky to have people who love you, luckier then a lot of people, and if your to self-centered to realize just how luck you are then maybe you don't deserve them."

Aderyn stared at Cal for a long moment, every word he said was true, she bit her lip trying to hold back the tears as more slipped out. She turned away from Cal's glance and ran over to Roran. "I'm so sorry about what I said, father." She hugged his back tears of pain and regret leaking onto his soft shirt.

Roran turned to face her and gave her a hug enfolding her in his large arms. Katrina hugged Aderyn and sobbed into her loves shirt. Roran enfolding his large arms around the two. After a long moment they all detangled themselves and Roran sat back down in a chair. Katrina sat in her husbands lap and brushed the tears away.

"I'm sorry too," Roran said after a long pause. "What we did may or may not have been right, but to us it was all we could do at the time. We're sorry for not telling you sooner, but please know we shall always love you." Aderyn smiled at them and nodded knowing that she loved them too.

"Well it's been a long night hasn't it, I think some sleep sounds really good." Roran suggested and he and Katrina stood. "Cal," He turned and looked at the boy, Cal's eyes were golden in color again. "You want to stay here tonight?"

Cal shifted from one foot to the other, "I've been staying at the inn in town, I'll return there, thanks for the offer though."

Roran nodded, "Aderyn see Cal to the door," he and Katrina retired to their room.

Aderyn waited for them to go into their bedroom before going to Cal and hugging him.

He seemed slightly surprised by this move but hugged her back.

"Thanks," she whispered close to his ear.

She felt him became tense. "Your welcome, it was the least I could do," he breathed in her hair.

"Why so tense, Cal," she pulled back from him. She nearly laughed when she saw his cheeks, they held a tint of light pink in them. "Oh, well if that makes you tense, then this will most certainly." She kissed Cal fully on the lips reeling from the sweet untainted joy of his taste. Cal kissed her back while slowly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I have to go you know," he said as he breathlessly pulled back away from her.

"Bye," he left after kissing her quickly on the lips once more. Aderyn went to her bedroom and fell in a heap on her bed. She closed her eyes her mind still thinking everything over. _I can't believe it. It all seems so unreal, it can't be real, can it? Me be a princess, that's impossible. And yet… I'm heir to the throne of Alagaësia…_


	6. Chapter 5: Messenger and New Ally

Murtagh laid there surrounded by silk sheets, dawn rose casting light into the dim room of the palace in Ansacht. He opened his brown eyes and looked about this personal chambers. A large balcony stood overlooking a beautiful view of the palace gardens with the flowers and a large tree almost as big as the Menoa tree.

The room was simple otherwise; a walk in closet took up a good portion of one wall, a desk piled with papers and other such things sat against another wall with a chair next to it. Murtagh shifted in his large four poster bed, the bed posts were lined with lace that made Murtagh think of a net to caught fish with.

He sat up and looked over at the beauty laying on the other side of the bed. Golden flowed over the pillow gracing it with her soft lush hair, her dark green eyes hidden behind her eyelids, and her lightly tanned body seem to gleam with the morning light. Murtagh smiled slightly, she was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon and she had his heart wrapped around her finger.

He stood from the bed and stretched his arms over his head until they cracked. He strolled over to his closet after flinging open the doors he walked in. He used magic and the small area filled with red light. One side was filled with his king clothes, the formal stiff outfits he wore when on duty, the other side held more comfortable commoner clothes. He dressed into some light colored boxes and gray trousers. Then he yanked a black tunic on and left the closet.

He walked to the balcony and pushed them open letting fresh crisp air into the room. He walked out onto the balcony and stood there watching the citizens of Ansacht go about their days in peace. "Murtagh," the voice was like that of rain hitting against a leaf; soft and drawing.

Murtagh turned around and gazed at the awaken woman. She smiled at him and gave him a look that said come here. Murtagh shut the window and pulled the curtains over them before approaching the woman. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him slowly along the neck. Murtagh closed his eyes and let the emotions he got from her pleasurable kiss take over before he was able to controlled himself again.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into her ear.

"For what?"

"Having to leave," he pulled out of her embrace.

"You sure you can't stay?" She cocked one slender eyebrow, "we could continue from last night."

He shook his head although there was much temptation to put aside his duties for the day. "I'm sorry, Ania. I have responsibilities more so then some." He took one of her hands in his and processed to kissed her hand gently.

"All right, love. Do you wish me to await in your chambers for your return?" Ania asked her eyes sprinkling in the pink morning light that streamed in.

"Nay. Go about and spent this fine day anyway you please." Murtagh left her after some battling with himself and walked briskly to the throne room. The onyx doors of the throne room flashed darkly as they towered over him. He walked in and found someone sitting upon his throne.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh asked.

"I was wondering what it was like to sit in this chair," the elf replied giving Murtagh a flawless smile.

"Will you please move," Murtagh was in no mood for Vanir's joking about.

Vanir stood up and walked from the throne. Murtagh took his place and stared at Vanir the elf had to have a reason for being here but Murtagh knew not what it was. So therefore he asked, "what brings you to Ansacht, Vanir elda?"

"Queen Islanzadí requests your presence."

"What is the matter? Do I have to travel all the way to Ellesmèra?"

"The matter I was told not, you are to meet Queen Islanzadí at Gil'ead," Vanir said.

"Gil'ead? Why there?" Murtagh was puzzled. Gil'ead was an army base with a small town around the barracks and other housing rooms for soldiers.

"I do not know, King Murtagh." Vanir replied, "I am nothing but a messenger."

"I give you thanks for passing this important message, Vanir elda. Tell your queen I shall be there by the day after tomorrow."

Vanir nodded and excused himself from Murtagh's presence. Murtagh relaxed into the soft throne chair, his shoulders slumped, _what is the meaning of meeting at Gil'ead?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kieran laid where he was, his eyes closed, not daring to look. He couldn't stand it after about a minute and flung his eyes open, what he saw surprised him. He saw nothing, no colors but black, not even sky nor land. He really was dead, trapped in a black oblivion never to return.

He couldn't move either, all he could do was look around his dark surrounds with his eyes. He cursed, _how then do I have my body? I thought you became orbs of pure light or some other nonsense when you die._

Minutes pasted with not a sound it was deafening, Kieran cursed again wondering if this was how he would spent eternality. Then a sound, Kieran listened begging it to show him what it was. It was like a faint muttering of words then a flash of bright white light flittered through the darkness. Kieran closed his eyes and when next he opened them he was in a desert.

Blinking to adjust to the blinding light, he looked around, _what in the seven pits of hell just happened? _Kieran stood slowly and saw a dark figure approaching him. The figure in a grey cloak stopped several paces away, the person's face was hidden in the shadow of the hood on the cloak.

"Where are we?"

"You wish to know many things my little assassin friend," it was a statement. The voice was male without a doubt.

"Now ," the voice went on, "I have a proposal for you."

"And what is that?"

"I need many things from you but lets discussion this later. Follow me."

Kieran nodded his head not trusting himself to speak as he followed the man out of the desert and knew he wasn't dead. At least not yet.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Calhoun walked away from Aderyn's house, his mind wondering over several things. Something harsh and rough brushed his mind.

_Calhoun, I must speak with you in person, _said the man's voice, _report to me tomorrow at midday._

_Same place as last time?_

_Yes, _with that the voice withdrew itself from Calhoun's consciousness. Calhoun continued walking and acted as if nothing had happened. He found his room at the Inn and laid down on the bed. He pulled out his dagger which he kept strapped to his arm in its sheath. He unsheathed the dagger and looked at its silver shinning blade.

Nora flashed through his mind and he remembered the last time he'd seen her. He pushed her out of his mind, knowing it was his fault about what had happened to her. Calhoun closed his eyes and fell into a troubled slumbering of memories.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh opened the door to his chambers and sent a message to Ania. _Ania can you come to my quarters I would like to tell you something. _

_I shall be right there, _she sent back. He stood in his chambers pacing back and forth his mind running through several reasons the queen of the elves would want to talk with him. He hardly heard the door open, turning around he stared at the woman before him.

Ania had her honey colored hair hanging loosely down her back her green eyes smiled at him as he approached her.

He nuzzled her long pale swan like neck and kissed it hungrily. He felt her arms go around his neck as her full breast pressed against his hard chest. He lead her off to the large bed and laid down beside her. Her lips claimed his and her tongue darted in his mouth, he slide his hand down to her breast and gently felt them. Loving the feel of her warm fleshy breast beneath him, he rubbed her nipple provokingly.

The two tongues swirled around in Murtagh's mouth, he rubbed up her other breast with his free hand. Her nipples barged under his seductive fingers as he let his thumb and forefinger trail over it. He noted that he was stiffing with wanting to take her now. He shifted until he straddled her and looked down into her eyes.

He moved one hand to her check and caressed it his fingertips making a like whisper against her skin. Ania let a soft moan out and her fingernails dug into his back. "Oh Murtagh…" She whimpered below him. He smiled lightly loving it that he was making her feel so lustful.

"Murtagh… Stop teasing me…." His fingertips glided down her dress, he pressed slightly against her breast. "Stop!" She let out a playful laugh and rolled on top of him.

She kissed him hard on the mouth, her lips traveled down his neck to his shoulder. "Hmmm…" She flicked her tongue against his burning skin.

He hardened more as she licked her way from his front clavicle to his chin where she kissed it. "Ania," he could feel her smile against his skin, he flipped back on top of her. "I can't right now. I only wanted to tell you that I'm going to talk with Queen Islanzadí at Gil'ead."

She sighed looking disappointed, "but I promise when I get back that we will indeed make love and all night too." He flashed her a weak smile as she smiled back at him.

He stood and straightened out his clothes, he called a servant to ready Thorn with a saddle. He left his chambers and found Thorn, Alden, and Sibylla Gillian. Sibylla was a maidservant with light brown hair that cling to her back in a bread so that it was out of the way, her brown eyes smiled at Alden as the two talked.

Alden Losna was one of the lucky few to have an egg hatch for him. The men was in his late thirties and had no wife to speak of. Alden had short sorrel hair, it was shaved all the way down with just a few stumbles doted here and there. His deep brown eyes looked about as he waited for his king. He spotted Murtagh and excused himself from the conservation. He glided over to Murtagh in a few quick steps.

He smiled and gave a short bow, "Majesty."

He waved a hand for Alden to rise, the man did so, "now tell me what news you found?"

He looked uneasy about talking in such an open area but did so nevertheless. "Well your Majesty I found some disturbing news. Good or bad news first?"

"Bad."

"Alright well Kane and I have made no headway as to the whereabouts of the man who assassinated Sir Robert." Kane was Alden's male dragon, his scales the same color as Saphira but his eyes a paler eyes like that of the sky when cloudy.

He sighed, "no lead whatsoever. I want this man found!"

Alden looked a little nervous, he wasn't a fearful but most men in their right minds would wither a bit under Murtagh's anger. "Majesty if I may speak?"

"Yes what?"

"The guards around Sir Roberts place have informed me that the assassin was spotted running away and that he indeed was injured badly. I believe he may already be dead, your Majesty."

He shook his head, "Robert was one of the best governors I had; the poor man. Has his family been taken care of?"

"Yes, King Murtagh. They received the money and I have been told they would be highly pleased if you attend the funnel. It, his wife said, would help to easy there pain."

"Of course I would not miss poor Robert's funnel. Come now what is the good news?"

"The boy was seen by Kane and myself. It was while in our stay in Dras-Leona that we saw him. He I must say was stunned when he saw us. I am sorry to say that he slipped past us as we tried to persuade him to return here."

Murtagh felt a nudge and glanced over at the blood red dragon. _I miss her…_

_Thorn we shall see her. Do not worry the boy will return with her and you will see your child again._

Thorn looked over at his rider with his fiery eyes, _let us hope what you say is true, dear Murtagh._

He turned back to Alden and then to Sibylla as an idea popped into his mind. "Alden have you found an interest in any women for the place of a wife?"

Alden shook his bold shoulders, "nay, my king."

"Sibylla will you please come here for a moment." The brown eyed woman strolled over her mud brown dress shaping her body nicely. She curtsied deeply to him and held her head down. "Rise," he said. She risked a glance up at the two men before straightening her bent limps. "Sibylla are you wed or courted by any man?"

"No, milord."

"Good. Alden you are looking for a wife are you not?" Alden nodded then figured out where Murtagh was going with this. He opened his mouth to say something but Murtagh beat him to it. "And Sibylla here is a kind, caring, and mature woman who has served me well. I believe you two shall become fond of each other in time so shall we set a date?"

Sibylla seemed startled by this and gave a little gasp for it was a great honor to wed a rider. She looked at Alden for a long moment then at Murtagh, "your Majesty are you saying that you wish us to get married?"

He laughed, "exactly."

Sibylla and Alden kept their eyes on the other both obviously considering this plan of the king's. Alden spoke first, "what if we do not love one another?" Murtagh noted Sibylla looked a little disappointed and hurt.

Murtagh barked with laugher again, "I think that there is no problem with that. You two are a good match and so I am certain you both shall fall in love in time. Now if your excuse me I must be off."

He walked over to Thorn who flittered his massive red wings and waited for his rider to mount him. _So to where are we going?_

_Gil'ead. _Murtagh watched out of the corner of his eyes at the rider and woman who were talking. _Well I hope that works out for Alden and her. Anyway shall we? _Thorn spread out his wings and with a few quick beats and shove from the palace he leapt into the sky. He hovered a second before darting in the direction of Gil'ead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You will find out in the next chapter who Kieran is and what importance he plays in the story as for the man in the gray cloak well lets not tell you yet.

You know I felt bad about giving Murtagh a new lover but you know he was a bit suicidal and depressed after Ranae's death. He needed someone to help him and it seemed that everyone was just leaving him, anyway Ania and Murtagh got together two years ago so really he waited fourteen years before moving on from Ranae. Still I feel terrible about what will happen, giggles evilly…wait giggling isn't evil is it? Opps. Well you'll see if everything is as it seems.


	7. Chapter 6: Long Forgotten

Ok anyway I fixed my mistakes lets hope that there are no more mistakes if there are I am sorry and by the way I don't have a Beta. So if I have any other mistakes please be nice and point them out. Thank you Writing Fairy.

Okay in case anyone is wondering this first part that is in italics is a memory that Cal is having a dream of. Non-italics is present day stuff. If you haven't read the first story to this series I suggest you do that way it will make sense. It is called Balance: Light or Dark.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Christopher P books. Nor do I own any of the people from Eragon or Eldest. If you don't remember them from the books then they are mine. Please R&R thank you.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Calhoun was uncertain and more then a little annoyed that he had to travel all this way just to meet up with the man. He heaved an irritable sigh and wrapped his dark brown cloak tighter around himself._

_He gazed around swiftly his sharp eyes taking in his surrounds. No danger anywhere. His steps were soft and fluid as he walked, his light weight leather boots made a soft sound against the gravel path._

_The sun hung high above him, forest green trees doted the gravel path, he glanced around once more. He continued the walk for a long time occasionally looking around for any danger. A rustle faint as it was made him turn and look behind himself. _

_He went on walking his ears listening for movement, he knew that he was being followed. A foot stepping gently on the ground for a brief second. The rustle of a brush as someone passed it. Calhoun strained his ears, a soft thump as someone landed on a tree limp, then a bending of knees and a leap. Calhoun turned around while drawing his sword. The clash of steel filled the still air. _

_Harsh green eyes met Calhoun's hazel ones. Calhoun sized up his opponent; a man with broad shoulders dressed in black from head to toe. His mouth covered in a piece of cloth, he wore a long black cloak and the boy noted that the man had three daggers concealed underneath his cloak. _

_He pushed against the sword that was locked with his own. The man's sword was of simple make; it was a bastard sword with a leather hilt and a cross for the guard. The man backed up breaking his stance. _

_Calhoun attacked wielding his sword in an ach for the man's neck, the man had foreseen Calhoun's attack and blocked it with lighting fast speed. Calhoun lashed out at his enemies gut again he was parried away with easy._

_He stood his reverse blade sword held lightly in his hands. His opponent looked a bit surprised and amused. The man pulled back the cloth to revealed Lennon, this did not surprise Cal for he had known who the man was by his fighting movements. _

_Lennon Necarta had shoulder length dark brown hair that was tired in a piece of black cloth so that it was out of the way. Lennon's harsh green eyes showed off his amusement and a calm, easy going air flowed over his being._

"_Ah never thought to see you again," the elder man mused as he gave a smile._

_Calhoun didn't relax, he kept up his guard as he spoke, "and I never thought to see you again."_

_Lennon smiled a wicked look in his dark, dark eyes. "Well it's been what…four years? I thought you were dead? I'm afraid I was wrong."_

"_Actually," Calhoun corrected, "it's been five years."_

_Lennon just shrugged, "nice sword."_

_Calhoun's mouth was a grim slash. Lennon's eyes hardened, "Jeschua, let's go. He awaits us."_

_Lennon sheathed his hand and a half sword. Lennon strolled past him and walked to the path where he paused. Calhoun sheathed his sword called Danartha and treaded lightly after his sibling. Lennon lead the way down the path, Calhoun considered hacking off Lennon's head but knew his half brother would probably just block his attack._

_The gravel path turn slowly into a thin dirt trodden path. The path altogether vanished after about five more minutes of walking. Lennon brushed pass tree branches, Calhoun following in his wake. They descended down a small rise and found themselves in a clearing. The ground beneath their feet was moss, lush grass, and small twigs._

_Cal glanced around the area, it was as silent as death. A sudden movement of a tree limp he noticed from the corner of his eye alerted his attention to the right. A figure emerged from the forest, he was wearing his trademark gray cloak with the hood covering his features. _

_Another man trolled just behind him, the man wore plain clothes; a thin cotton long-sleeved shirt with a leather vest overtop it, some plain brown trousers and a pair of leather boots. Calhoun remembered the man's name was Nalin and that he was a freed slave. _

_Nalin's skin were a dark brown, dark hair cut very short to his head, and eyes the color of darkest mud stared unblinkingly at the brothers. Nalin inclined his head a little bit to Cal. Calhoun did like wise, Nalin was fairly good at his assignments and he had yet to mess one up._

_Another man came stumbling and cursing from the trees. This man Calhoun did not recognize, his hair was a deep shade of red and fell down to his waist it was tired loosely in a white cloth. The man's eyes were a dark brown that to Cal looked almost black. The man wore a long tunic of jade green and his trouser were a plain white. The man wore thick leather boots and Cal observed a dagger hilt sticking out. Cal also saw a short sword at the man's side._

"_Could you not wait?" The man huffed, "you know I am not use to forests."_

_The gray cloaked man turned and stared at the man in the jade tunic. "Calm yourself, Siegmar."_

_The man looked a bit annoyed, "so who are all of these people?"_

"_Allies. Everyone this is Kieran Bente. We shall all call him Siegmar." Nodes came from the men standing around. "Good now if you all will introduce yourselves we can move on."_

"_Nalin son of Žofie. I'm an assassin."_

"_Lennon house of Necarta," Lennon exampled his fingernails as he spoke, picking out a clump of dirt he flicked it on the ground._

_All eyes turned to Calhoun who glanced down at his feet and spoke in a dull tone. "Calhoun house of Athiuran."_

_Pyotr cleared his throat to get the men to all look at him. "Well shall we get down to business." Cal was silent as the other men nodded. "Lets started with your next mission, Nalin," he began to address the dark skinned man._

_Cal waited his glance drifting lazily here or there but one thing was always nagging at him. Nora, the little girl was probably back at the hut waiting patiently for him to return._

_He shook her from his thoughts as Pyotr came to stand in front of him. "Well, Jeschua, lets see who you are to kill this time." Pyotr paused a thin tight smile on his face from what Cal was able to see under the hood. "I believe his name is Jorryn."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal awake breathing heavy, he flung his eyes open. His hand grasped at his side searching for his sword to find thin air. He stared in bewilderment at his empty side before he put two and two together. He calmed down letting his body relax. He sighed now that he remembered he was in his room and was alone he felt better.

He looked out the small slit that was the window. The half moon danced with the vast canopy of stars in the sky. His inn room was sheeted with a pale yellow light that creep inside. He glanced down at his lower half which was covered in a slim teal blanket.

He pulled the blanket off, his body was drenched in a thin layer of sweat. He had a pair of plain light yellow trousers on, his feet bare. He stood, a shudder darted down his spine as his foot touched the cool floor boards. He went over to a basin filled with water. He rubbed some water on his forehead, face, and neck.

He walked over to a small wooden stool and held up a wool shirt. The shirt had been dyed midnight blue and it had wide billowing sleeves. He yanked the shirt over his head and straightened out all the wrinkles. On the floor was some other clothes Roran had let him borrow; two linen shirts, one white and the other a pale orange color. A pair of brown trousers and another that was dark gray. Some of Roran's old heavy leather boots rested against the bedpost

He grabbed a knapsack off the floor. It was made of weak leather and had several holes. In the pack was a pale green shirt, black breeches, a dark violet tunic and several other clothing material. This was all clothes from his other life as he liked to call it. His gaze drifting to the ceiling. He didn't know why he keep them, he never wore any of the clothes. He looked back into the pack and found what he was looking for.

He carefully picked the object up licking his dry lips he stared at the ring. He held it by a narrow chain of silver. The ring band was gold, embedded in the ring was a dark tiger-eye. The stone was striped yellow-brown; he marveled at the gems flawlessness and at how well crafted it was.

Two other stones both half the size of the first were carved into the ring. The gem on the right was a mahogany obsidian stone; black spots were spattered around the main red color. The one on the left of the tiger-eye was a sodalite sphere; it was black with strips of dark purple and a tingle of white.

Cal felt a tug on his heart stings, he stared into the tiger-eye feeling memories assail him. He closed his eyes but that only made the images clearer. A young girl of around five with green eyes flittered pass the other memories. Her oval light green eyes looked at him vehemently accusing.

A tear streaked down his cheek, he dropped the chain and cursing he wiped the tear away before moving toward a small mirror. The mirror hung from a nail in the wall, the bronze frame was carved into the shape of vines climbing up a tree.

He cursed eloquently as he swatted his face in the mirror. Cal's complexion was a pallid milky yellow color, cheeks and face gaunt and eyes etched with a haunting poignance to them.

He attempted to fix his hair which was matted to his forehead and neck. He played with the mess of dark brown locks several more moments before becoming frustrated and giving up.

He needed to do something before he went to the dark places in the recess of his mind. He grabbed a dark brown cloak that hung from a dresser. The pine dresser was empty of course, he didn't have enough clothes to fill it anyway.

He wrapped the warm cloak around his shoulders pulled on a snug pair of wool socks and yanked on the boots that were wore and needed stitching. Sighing heavily he looked at himself in the mirror once more his face still thin and taut and his eyes flashed in the dim gloom of the inn room. He trolled to the door but paused to make sure his dagger was concealed under the cloak strapped to his arm in its sheath. The knife was simple with leather bind its handle and a plain dark black sheath. The only thing that had any design on the dagger was a light blue cloth that hung off the end of the dagger.

Calhoun sighed and as causally as possible left the building. He tiptoed down the creaking steps. His eyes darted around the small lobby. Peering into the semi-dark he found out, to his surprise, that one person was awake at his ungodly hour.

A young woman with chestnut brown hair sat in a cozy sea blue chair. She was slumped over and he saw a large book sitting on the oak table at her side. She leaned into the back of the chair looking thoughtful. He noticed the woman held a white pillar candle as she read the pages of the book.

She picked the book up after scanning the outside though the front window. A thin moonbeam trailed into the room from the large lobby window shedding a small amount of light into the darkness.

He narrowed his eyes and watched as the lady who looked to be in her late thirties returned to the counter. She laid the book open on the flat surface ran though a few pages then took the book and shoved it in a drawer under the counter. She turned away not facing him and with the candle in her hand she marched up the stairs that lead to the upper inn rooms.

He waited until the footsteps died down and a door was closed shut. He started for the wooden door but stopped short as he glimpsed the counter out of the corner of his eye. _Well, _he thought absentmindedly,_ it couldn't hurt to just peek and see what that books about. Then again what if the landlady comes back down here? _He took a step towards the door, _I could always sneak out before she even makes it down the last step._

He headed for the counter and found several chests of drawers. He opened the one that looked big enough to hold a book the size of the one the woman had. He was right to have picked that drawer. He pulled the book carefully out and flapped it open to the first page.

It read in big bold green letters;

_The Green Goblin Inn,_

_Owner Anita Lenin_

He flipped pass that page and stumbled upon some other pages that held information about the inn. One page told how many rooms there were another said how many people worked here and even another had to whom this inn had belonged to before Miss. Anita. The owners' name before Anita had been Elbert and Ida Hatchen.

He sighed maybe this wasn't worth it but then he came to the names of people who had stayed and checked out of the inn. They even went as far as to have a description of the person.

His interest peaked as he looked from page to page. Most were humans who had come to the inn; heavy set men and woman, lanky man or woman, families, and even soldiers. People of all types even a dwarf and an elf or two.

He came to the end of the list and found his name two from the bottom. In small elegant lettering was;

_Calhoun Athiuran_

_Description-short teenager and a half elf_

Cal snorted at his description, he really wasn't that short was he? Well for a twenty-five year old he guessed he was. He shut the book feeling that he'd had enough and left the room in a hurry. It was freezing outside, fall was almost over. His steps made soft thumps as he walked down the cobbled street. He wondered around feeling bored and cold, houses lined the streets with narrow alleyways fitting in between them.

He reached the middle of Belatona, it was eerily silent as everyone in town was already asleep in their beds. He glanced around the market place; Reagan's blacksmith shop was near the center, a flower shop called _Allie's Garden _sat across the street from Reagan's shop. Several food venders had small tables that were taken inside at night and there was a weapons shop and several homes.

It was all so traditional and typical that to Cal it didn't seem real. He wasn't use to things that were normal. _Then again what is normal? _He asked the wind as it picked up a notch.

He wrapped his cloak tighter feeling extremely chilly. He could feel the air blow against his back as he walked away from the village. He sat down at the shore of the Jiet. He kicked his boots off and slide his bare feet into the ice cold water. It rushed pass his feet flowing over his pale skin and calming him. Sure it was cold but he didn't mind.

He sat there listening to the stillness; the slow moving water as it lapped over stones and flowed pass, crickets and grasshoppers chirping, and even the faint howl of a dog somewhere far away could be heard. He smiled finding himself feeling peaceful for once in a long while. He remembered his mother and summoned her face to his mind. Fiona…his loving mother. The only person who had ever cared for him, sure she was a pain sometimes and a bit too free-spoken but she had been there and taught him so much when she was alive anyway.

_Why? _He mused solemnly, _am I thinking of the past so vividly lately_. It had been so long since he had last thought of Fiona. He inclined his head slightly, an image of a woman with long black hair, cherry red lips, and dark demanding forest green eyes flittered into his brain. He smiled, Fiona had once drawn a picture of a woman and had given it to him. He had asked Fiona who this authority emanating figure was. His mother had smiled sweetly and said that she was the goddess Gaia.

He began a prayer to the goddess Gaia and the god Pan. His mother had worshiped both deities highly but she had never asked him to do it too, he had a choice and he had chosen to follow her in the path.

Suddenly he began to utter other words once his prayer was done. Out of his lips came words his mother had said to him every night before he went to sleep.

"_Bide within the Law you must, in perfect Love and perfect Trust.  
Live you must and let to live, fairly take and fairly give._

_For tread the Circle thrice about to keep unwelcome spirits out.  
To bind the spell well every time, let the spell be said in rhyme._

_Light of eye and soft of touch, speak you little, listen much.  
Honor the Old Ones in deed and name,  
let love and light be our guides again._

_Deosil go by the waxing moon, chanting out the joyful tune.  
Widdershins go when the moon doth wane,  
and the werewolf howls by the dread wolfsbane._

_When the Lady's moon is new, kiss the hand to Her times two.  
When the moon rides at Her peak then your heart's desire seek._

_Heed the North winds mighty gale, lock the door and trim the sail.  
When the Wind blows from the East, expect the new and set the feast._

_When the wind comes from the South, love will kiss you on the mouth.  
When the wind whispers from the West, all hearts will find peace and rest._

_Nine woods in the Cauldron go, burn them fast and burn them slow.  
Birch in the fire goes to represent what the Lady knows._

_Oak in the forest towers with might, in the fire it brings the God's  
insight.Rowan is a tree of power causing life and magick to flower._

_Willows at the waterside stand ready to help us to the Summerland.  
Hawthorn is burned to purify and to draw faerie to your eye._

_Hazel-the tree of wisdom and learning adds its strength to the bright fire burning.  
White are the flowers of Apple tree that brings us fruits of fertility._

_Grapes grow upon the vine giving us both joy and wine.  
Fir does mark the evergreen to represent immortality seen._

_Elder is the Lady's tree burn it not or cursed you'll be.  
Four times the Major Sabbats mark in the light and in the dark._

_As the old year starts to wane the new begins, it's now Samhain.  
When the time for Imbolc shows watch for flowers through the snows._

_When the wheel begins to turn soon the Beltane fires will burn.  
As the wheel turns to Lamas night power is brought to magick rite._

_Four times the Minor Sabbats fall use the Sun to mark them all.  
When the wheel has turned to Yule light the log the Horned One rules._

_In the spring, when night equals day time for Ostara to come our way.  
When the Sun has reached it's height time for Oak and Holly to fight._

_Harvesting comes to one and all when the Autumn Equinox does fall.  
Heed the flower, bush, and tree by the Lady blessed you'll be._

_Where the rippling waters go cast a stone, the truth you'll know.  
When you have and hold a need, harken not to others greed._

_With a fool no season spend or be counted as his friend.  
Merry Meet and Merry Part bright the cheeks and warm the heart._

_Mind the Three-fold Laws you should three times bad and three times good._

_When misfortune is enow wear the star upon your brow._

_Be true in love this you must do unless your love is false to you._

_These Eight words the Rede fulfill: _

_An Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will."_

As the last words died down into the night Cal felt like sobbing. He'd broken the one advice that his mother had asked him to follow. He felt like crying, how many times did he harm others?

_I've failed you Fiona! _He thought distraughtly, _I've failed myself. I believed in that saying and tried my best to follow it, really I did! Oh Fiona. I miss you, I miss who I once was._

He felt like sobbing his eyes out until it hurt so bad that he couldn't cry anymore. The third-fold law was sure to come back and teach him a lesson. He couldn't bear the thought of knowing that because of what he had done that his friends might suffer from it.

_Aderyn…. Have I not been though enough with Nora and Row… _He broke the thought as a tear rolled down his cheek. If _she _knew what he had done she would hate him. He could see her in his minds eye her light hair and light colored eyes. _Oh Rowena and Nora! _Even Rowena's name hurt him with a fierce eating ach. Tear spattered his cheeks as he looked out over the river, they had lived near a river back then.

"Calhoun…" He didn't turn instead he rubbed at his wet face. Some bustlingly was heard behind him before Aderyn in a long white corset undergarment sat next to him. She looked at sympathetically, an understanding look in her dark brown eyes and not accusing with which he had grown accustom to.

He felt his heart ach dulling no one had ever been so kind, caring, or so sympathetic to him since Rowena and Nora. That he had close to ten years ago. Even Rowena bless her sweet soul had never looked at him like that, it was as if Aderyn could feel his pained heart. _Aelwen_, more tears fell though he tried to not let them come out. They came out like a flood, he grabbed Aderyn's petite waist and hugged her tightly.

_Aelwen! I miss her so! Rowena, Aelwen, and Nora if only I have you three then I could be whole. Why! _His heart hurt with such feeling that he felt like he was going to die if he got any worst.

Aderyn held him in her warm embrace, he didn't want to feel better but just being near the brown haired maiden made him feel a little better. _Rowena forgive me. Please, I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep my promise to you._

He brushed Aderyn's hair from his face and looked into her gentle brown depths. His heart seem to fix itself as if just the tender look on her face could mend some of his grief. He let out a smile at the situation, his eyes still held a deep sadness but his smile portrayed his happiness underneath. He was having conflicting feelings and yet one thing he was certain of completely and utter certain was that Aderyn was his soul mate for now and forever.

"Oh dear, sweet precious Aderyn. I love you so," he kissed her but not before seeing the happy surprise on her angelic face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calhoun Athiuran 'Jeschua assassin name'

Lennon Necarta 'Serenus assassin name'

Kieran Bente 'Siegmar assassin name'

Nalin-son of Žofie, doesn't have an assassin name

Pyotr-the gray cloaked guy-basically he's the person who tells the assassin who to kill and so forth.

Hehehe go Cal and Ryn! Woot! I love their relationship. I had to make up for not having Aderyn in the last chapter. That was so mushy that I feel like crying myself. I can just feel poor Calhoun's pain. Next chapter will have a few explanations. You're probably all like who's Nora, Rowena, and Aelwen. Well you may find out next chapter.

And more Murtagh next chapter too…soon father and child will meet. I can't wait for the reunion. Wonder what Murtagh will do to Roran and Katrina for taking his daughter…


	8. Chapter 7: Hello Jeschua, Goodbye Hertha

Aderyn was pacing nervously around the small kitchen room. Roran was hard at work outside taking care of the few animals they owned and Katrina was busy in Belatona getting something from Ealta which Katrina hadn't told her what is was.

She sighed today was going to be the hardest day in her life for the Du Vanyali Malthinae was being held in the marketplace. Her nerves were on fire and her brain kept thinking the worst situation was going to happen.

"Calm down, Aderyn," said Cal's low toned voice.

She shifted from one foot and back to the other foot; she had done that since she was a little kid and still did it now when she was terribly anxious. "Aderyn," Cal was behind her now. He reached over and placed his soft hands on her slim shoulders. She turned her head and her eyes met his hazel golden ones. "Relax everything shall be fine."

She took a deep breath and her fidgeting subsided. Cal returned back to his seat as the door to the house opened. Roran staggered in, his cloak wrapped extremely tight around himself. "Well," he said as he sat down at the table. "Today is extremely cold. Can't do much work then again today is a special day anyway."

"Father," Roran looked up, his dark eyes locked levelly with Aderyn's brown eyes. She would always call Roran her father, he'd raised her, cared for her, and helped shape her into the woman she was today. Without him she couldn't be her so thus she would called him her father.

He nodded curtly, "I was wondering if anyone would know who I am? I mean the people who are choosing the spell weavers that is."

Roran smiled at his daughter, "no one knows who you are besides Katrina, Calhoun, and myself. No one will choose you because of your blood, you needn't worry about special treatment dear."

She smiled feeling a bit better about everything. Katrina came crashing through the door with a thick wool cloak in her hands. Her cheeks were a bright red from the cold outside, her copper hair tired tightly into a bun. She wore a short black coat which she had knitted; she also wore a long yellow gown with a white smock underneath.

She held the royal blue cloak and smiled in satisfaction. Katrina took Aderyn's hand and lead the girl into her bedroom. Aderyn's stood and watched as Katrina started to look through proper clothes for her to wear today.

Katrina dug out a pile of dresses and began the tedious task of looking every single dress over. Katrina finished that bunch of flocks and began on another pile. "Aha!" Katrina pulled out an indigo purple gown with long 'v' shaped sleeveless.

Katrina took the flowing gown and placed it against Aderyn's slim form. Katrina nodded, "that will do. That will do just fine." Katrina told Aderyn to change into the gown while she found the slippers.

Aderyn took off the gray dress she had on and started to dress into the pretty dress Katrina had chosen. The dress was a bit to snug and a little tight in the waist as Aderyn tried to lace up the back. Katrina set the slippers at her feet and started to lace up the back of the corset.

Once that was done Aderyn slipped on the dress and smoothed out the creases. She glided her feet into the tight shoes and looked at herself in mirror on the wall. Her reflection wasn't bad; she had fair-skin, her brown hair was unnaturally straight and soft today. Her brown eyes looked back at her nervousness.

"Why don't you look lovely," she saw Roran in the doorway smiling. "Shall we go," he had changed into an emerald green shirt and light brown trousers. His hair was combed into brown tangles on his head and his once unruly bread had been trimmed.

She grinned at Roran and followed him and Katrina out of the bedroom. Cal was waiting at table, he grabbed the brown cloak off of the back of the chair. He paused when he caught sight of her. A smile played across his lips, "you look beautiful, Aderyn."

Aderyn thought that comment was a little over used by men but she liked it when Cal said it to her. Cal threw his cloak on and the group went out into the breezy afternoon. The sky was a clear baby blue with some thick fluffy clouds rolling in. Aderyn hoped a storm was not coming.

They arrived near the outskirts of Belatona and saw the crowd of people gathering around the marketplace. The pace slowed down and Aderyn keep her eyes open for Glenna. "Aderyn," she turned to her left and met a girl with light blue eyes.

Aderyn smiled, "evening, Briska."

Briska was wearing a white cloak with gold trim and a beautiful gold-white flock underneath. Briska smiled and asked Aderyn in a low tone, "who is that boy? He is so handsome." Aderyn looked over at Cal who was looking around as if he were on edge about something.

"His names Calhoun but I just call him Cal," Aderyn answered.

Briska gave a charming smile when Cal glanced over at the two. He smiled back at them before turning and talking to Roran. "So you know him well," Briska replied as she watched Cal with a look on her face that Aderyn couldn't read.

"Yes," she didn't want to go too far into their relationship with Briska. She wasn't even certain what their relationship was; Cal wasn't courting her yet they had kissed and held each other. She sighed life was so complicated.

Briska was staring at Cal the whole time they walked, "well then is he wed?" Aderyn blinked startled by her question. She glanced at Briska taking in her wavy black hair, light blue eyes, and well shaped body. Then she gazed at Cal with his dark hair and glorious eyes. She looked back at Briska and realized that Briska liked Cal or at the least his looks.

Briska looked over at her and saw the change in Aderyn's face, "what?"

"I'm afraid Cal is taken," she realized she sounded a little defense but she didn't care. _Briska is more beautiful then me, _Aderyn thought forlornly as they approached the marketplace. _Why would Cal not want her instead of me?_

Briska looked back at her, "oh really. Well whoever this girl of his is she better watch out." Briska's blue eyes took on a demanded look. Aderyn swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew Briska from her childhood and she also knew that when it came to men that Briska was promiscuous. She wondered briefly if Cal would go for a girl like Briska, she sure hoped not.

Cal walked over to them his brown cloak looking good on his lean figure. He stood next to the two woman. Briska was at least half a head taller then Cal while Aderyn was about Cal's height.

Cal smiled his white teeth and before Aderyn could even blink Cal's lips were on hers. His soft yet rough lips pressed a bit forcefully onto her lips. He even went so far as to push his tongue into her parted lips.

Cal pulled back breathlessly. Aderyn stared dumbfound at the boy for a few seconds. Briska made a couching sound causing Aderyn to come out of her stupor. Aderyn saw Briska shoot her a venom look, "my parents need me, if you'll excuse me."

"Oh by the way my names Cal," he responded with a coy smile.

Briska nodded before running off into the crowd of people. Aderyn looked away from the girl and into Cal's eyes. "That girl needed to be knocked down a few notches," Cal said.

She let out a laugh when she finally realized why Cal had kissed her the way he had. "Thanks," she said sheepish then, "heaven above lets hope father didn't see you."

"He already knows about us."

"Since when?"

"I told him the other day. He's not extremely pleased he mentioned something about Toby but he said that if you liked me than I couldn't be that bad. He seems to be taking it very well," Cal confirmed.

Aderyn replied, "I wasn't expecting him to take it well at all." They could see the shops from their spot as they slowly drew closer.

"I was surprised at Stronghammer's reaction, too," Cal concluded. They had made it to the marketplace. She spotted Glenna, Ealta, and Glenna's father Nasnan. She waved to the trio and got waved back in return.

She spotted the shoemaker Gedeon, the stable owner Dean and his family, and several other people who she had met over the years. Much to her surprise she saw Hertha the herbalist and town healer. The elder woman lived on the far side of the town all by her lonesome. Aderyn remembered visiting Hertha when she was little and remembered the stories the aged woman told about the riders and their brilliant dragons. _Maybe Cal would like to meet Hertha, _Aderyn thought. She also saw people who must of come from other towns for she didn't know them.

Roran was at her side after he'd had to shove people out of the way. "Ready?" His eyes conveyed reassurance and pride.

She smiled weakly back praying that she could do this and not mess up. "Yes," her voice was meek and shy. He lead her to the platform which had been constructed for today.

Several teens and their parents were already waiting for the event to began. Briska glared at Aderyn when she saw her, Aderyn ignored the older girls fiery look. Glenna came over and hugged her tightly. "How are things with Cal?" Glenna asked in her ear.

"Good," she mouthed back. Aderyn let her go and examined her friend; she had never see Glenna look so beautiful before. Her hair was loose tossing in a stream of silver in the wind. Her face was sharp, pale, and curved into perfection although it was rougher then an elves. Her eyes sparked beautifully with her dark gray cloak and magenta dress.

Aderyn couldn't help but admire her friends gracefulness and beauty. Aderyn and Glenna exchanged some reassuring words to each other before taking their placed in front of their respective parents.

Aderyn hands were cold and clammy again. _What if they don't like my personality or I am what they are looking for? Oh by the Gods I am worried. _The thoughts whizzed around her mind one after the other. Aderyn's greatest fear was that she wouldn't be able to tap into her magic, she hadn't been able to do it yet she just hoped she could now.

Gasps escaped people in the crowd and some of the candidates. Aderyn looking into the sky were everyone else was looking. Her mouth fell open as she spotted a dark speck in the sky. She knew what it was right when she spotted it. A dragon. It took her a moment to notice another speck trailing behind the first.

The specks began to descend slowly, Aderyn could make out a vague sharp and color. One speck which looked to be larger then the other was blue while the other was light brown.

The dragons landed and Aderyn took them both in with honor and a large portion of fear at the deadly spikes and talons. The large dragon was a deep shade of blue with wide pale blue eyes. The spikes were glittering ebony, his teeth were white and dangerously sharp. The other dragon had light brown scales that looked like a light shade of tree bark. The dragons spikes in contrast to the other dragon were bone white. The dragons eyes were a solid black.

Two people slide off the dragons back and landed on the platform. Aderyn took in the blue rider; he had very short red hair, brown eyes, and was extremely tall. The brown rider was a woman which surprised Aderyn, she didn't think dragons hatched for woman. The woman had short black hair that fell to just below her ears and the darkest blue eyes Aderyn had ever seen.

The two were an odd pair as they approached the candidates. Aderyn's mouth felt dry and her tongue felt thick and heavy. She peered into the crowd looking for Katrina and Cal. She saw her mother and Katrina smiled proudly at her but she didn't see Cal at all. _Where did he go? _She turned back to see the Riders.

The man cleared his throat looking a little anxious as he did so. The woman tapped her foot impatiently but people didn't stop their conservations. The brown scaled dragon opened its mouth and roared loudly. Aderyn grimaced as her ear drums popped, the roar had sounded louder then thunder.

The whole marketplace fell into a stiff silence. Suddenly the woman Rider spoke up with authority. "I am Shania from the house of Nubís. This is Lanelle."

"I am Alden Losna and this is Kane," the other Rider said formally.

Shania she eyed the candidates. "I am certain you all know why we are here. It is for Du Vanyali Malthinae or in your tongue The Magic Bind. This happens every five years as you should all know and as such only a few towns are able to be seen to in that period of time. Belatona was lucky enough to have been chosen for such an event. We hope that all you young ones shall become great spell weavers or even Riders like myself. Now shall we start," she walked over to the front of the line and stared down at the young man with cold dark eyes.

The brunet boy gulped and held himself up higher as the Rider inspected him. "Your name, age, parents names, and if you know any of the ancient language?"

The boy stuttered as he sound in a croaked voice. "My names Timmy. I am fifteen years of age. My parents are Girvan Denir and Cleite Denir. I know fire, ice, water, and earth."

Shania moved on to the next candidate; a young girl with pale blond hair. "I am Nelo. I'm eighteen and my parents are Hans Élan and Eurydice Élan. I know the dream stare, earth, ice, water, fire, air, compress, and bird."

Shania nodded curtly at the girl and stood in front of the next child. "I'm Leon. I am sixteen. My parents are Ninon and Petronella Arsen. I know water, fire, arrow, and sword. That is it."

Aderyn stared into the crowd feeling bored and wondering what had happened to Cal. _Cal where did you go? Why is it whenever I need you the most your gone? _She didn't bother listening to the other candidates anymore and besides it would just make her more nervous to know how much more of the ancient language they knew then her. She saw Katrina again but still no Cal. Roran was standing stiffly behind her.

Shania came to Glenna and her eyes trailed over Glenna's form. Glenna spoke in that prideful elf voice, "I am Glenna and am sixteen years old. I am daughter to Ealta Kóger and Nasnan Fämer. I know almost all of the ancient language, if you wish I will tell you all I know."

Shania examined Glenna over more thoroughly, Aderyn noticed her take in Glenna's eyes curiously. "You are half elf, elf human. Am I right?"

Glenna nodded and her gray eyes locked on Shania's blue eyes. Shania cracked a smile if the slight upturn of her lips could be considered a smile. Aderyn's hands became clammy again as Shania turned to her, she saw Alden and his dragon Kane watching the processing events with interest.

Shania frowned at the little girl before her. The girl had plain brown hair and a very white face she wondered if the child was so pale normally or if she was just scared stiff. The child wore a royal blue cloak that covered up the indigo purple gown beneath. The girl really wasn't that unoriginal; she seemed to be a simple and plain girl. Then again the girls eyes drew Shania; they were brown again not that usual but that did not make Shania stare. It was the fire beneath those eyes, yes she looked nervous that was to be expected of any child in her place, it was the strength and gentleness in those eyes that compelled Shania to look deep into them. She had ever laid her eyes upon a person with those eyes, except for one person and he was far away in the capital waiting for their return.

She forced herself to recover her composure and listen to the girls words. The girl didn't seem overconfident like some of the others; she just seemed anxious, excited, and a tad bit scared. "I am Aderyn. I'm fifteen years old nearly sixteen. My father is Theron and my mother is Elena Willenoak. I know most of the ancient language but not all." The girl's voice wavered but didn't pause.

She looked up at Aderyn's father; he was a strong looking men with large hands and dark brown eyes that stared into hers intently. _Shania._

_Yes, Alden?_

_That man is Roran, Murtagh's cousin. _She turned and processed to walk toward Alden and the dragons.

_I've never met Roran, _Shania admitted. She hadn't been around for long only four years as a Rider while Alden had been a Rider for eighteen years.

_He left the capital with his wife Katrina some sixteen years ago. _Alden's eyes stared at the girl.

_Is Aderyn Roran's child?_

Alden met her eyes briefly, _nay._

_Then who is she? _Before Alden could give an answer, a scream tore from the crowd. A young woman in her twenties came running toward the platform, her eyes looked wild and she keep screaming as she drew nearer to the platform. The woman climbed the steps and said in a very frightened voice that creaked several times, "Hertha is dead!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calhoun moved steadily away from Belatona toward the meeting place not far away. Pyotr had contacted him the other day and had asked him to meet him at midday. Yes, he should have stayed and ignored Pyotr's request but he couldn't. He owed Pyotr and besides Aderyn would understand, sure he couldn't tell her why he had left but he could say he had to meet an old friend and hoped that she would leave it at that.

The clouds which he had feared would being rain seemed to be doing exactly what he hoped they wouldn't. He trolled along quickening his pace as he walked away from Belatona. Leona lake loomed closer as he approached at a fast speed, he was fast maybe not as fast as an elf but still faster than humans.

He arrived in a small woodland that surrounded the lake and entering cautiously. He blink a few times letting his eyes adjust to the dim like before processing into the depths of the trees. It took him a few minutes to locate the path and begin to follow it. His pace was slower then before for he didn't want to get hit by a tree branch. He knew he had to hurry and return to Belatona before anyone got skeptical.

The path dissolved away beneath his feet and soon he was standing in the clearing. Obviously no one had been here in some years for the moss was thick and seem to cover everything that the grass did not. He waited in the tall grass that reached his knees and his eyes darted around, if Pyotr did not show himself in five minutes he would leave.

The cursing was the first sigh, then the stumbling around noise and rustling as Kieran scampered out of the trees looking forlorn. Cal hadn't expected to see Kieran but he was resigned and waited Kieran to compose himself.

"I am surprise you came at all," Kieran said as he brushed twigs out of his hair and leaves from his clothes. "Did I forget to mention that I hate forests."

Cal shrugged indifferently, "you'll have to talk about that with Master. He chose this spot did he not?"

Kieran gave a grunt of annoyance then he said bluntly getting to the point of the meeting. "Master wants you to do one more mission."

Cal gave no inclination, "really does he know that I haven't done that in years?"

Kieran sighed heavily, "every one in Alagaësia knows and if they don't their a fool. Everyone has heard of the death of the infamous Jeschua," here Kieran said his assassin name which sparked a change in Cal's eyes. "One more mission and this one is fairly easy and simple. All you have to do is take care of this elderly woman named Hertha. Of course, Master needs you to gave something from the wench," Kieran looked around a bit on edge it seemed. Kieran's voice dropped lower, "we need you to find the location of a certain object Master has had his eyes upon for sometime. Master needs this information badly you see and he only trusts, Jeschua."

Cal looked at his feet his eyes changing a bit. Kieran shuddered as Calhoun looked up; his eyes looked a mucky green like someone had thrown dirt upon the green. Kieran had never seen anyone able to produce such a look and it did frighten the hardened assassin somewhat. Jeschua let the corner of his lips turn upward flashing a small glimpse of his white teeth, "I believe that will be easy enough, how much shall I get for it?"

Goose bumps formed on Kieran's arms at the sight of that half smiled, that smile was more concerning then a frown upon his face for it meant that Jeschua had taken a liking to something and that was very bad. Very, very bad indeed.

"Well the item is called the Arawen's Staff. Have you heard of Arawen the God?" Cal shook his head, he knew many Gods but this Arawen escaped him.

"He was the King of the Underworld. His name means _'silver-tongued'. 'King of Hell', _and _'God of Annwn'_," Kieran explained. "Arawen was a master hunter who rode a pale horse and rode with a pack of white hounds with red ears. The archetypal purpose of the hunt was to gather souls for the Otherworld if the quarry was not smart enough to evade the chase. Arawn possessed a magickal cauldron and the staff of Arawen." Kieran smirked at his amount of knowledge which he had been told by from their Master.

Cal just nodded mutely. "Our Master has the cauldron and now he needs Arawen's staff." Kieran looked excited as he smiling.

Cal spoke in an even tone his smile gone and the look in his eyes as while much to Kieran's relief. "What does the staff do?"

Kieran was silent, "you needn't worry about that. Just get the information about where it is and we shall do the rest. And Master wants you to meet me here in three days that should be enough time. Here is the down payment," he pulled out a pouch from his orange cloak. Cal took it and opened it, the pack was filled with crowns and shillings.

He smiled, "why that is quite a bit more then usual. How much is the after payment."

Kieran grinned, "twice as much as that."

Cal was dumbfounded he had no idea why Master was paying so much but he didn't need to question it. He stared into the pack, he was low on money, he had a few shillings left from when he had gotten a job in Dras-Leona but that was a long time ago. He could use the money and all he had to do was kill an old hag. He sighed, _what would Aderyn think of me if she knew that I kill for a living? _

He closed the pack and again he wasn't sure if he could go through with this. It would be easy enough to slit a throat and leave town but would he ever be able to see Aderyn again. "Well?" Kieran was getting impatient.

"It shall be done," he stated before turning on his heel and storming out of there. He cupped the coin bag in his hand, was it so wrong to want money. In some religions creed was considered a sin but to Cal it was a normal thing everyone had creed even if they would not admit it. Therefore everyone was sinful.

_And murder is a sin as while, _Cal mused. _Yet I do it often. _He shrugged it off, pocketed the leather pouch and ran toward Belatona.

Cal located the crowd and looked around evenly, an old woman with long gray hair was standing in the same alley as he was. He walked up to her and asked, "could you tell me who Hertha is?"

She blinked slowly at him taking him in with dark, hooded eyes. She said in a gravelly voice, "why do you seek Hertha?"

"I am in need of something from her, could you please point me in her direction?"

"I am Hertha," the elder woman replied. He examined her more closely then before, she had a red cloak and long bent limps, she had a sharp nose and flat brown eyes.

"Well that is wonderful," he remarked feeling that this would be all to easy.

"Really," Hertha said as she brushed back a strand of aging hair. "What is it you need, child?"

"Please come with me," Cal walked back into the shadows of the alleyway. He planned to kill her here while everyone was in the marketplace that way no one could say for sure who might have done it. Besides everyone was staring at the platform, he noticed Aderyn standing in front of Roran.

Hertha hesitated for a moment before coming over to him not knowing what fate had in store for her. "Do you need healing or herbs young one?"

Before Hertha could move, he grappled her and shoved her around. A dagger was swiftly placed against her wrinkled neck. "Now," he purred in her ear, "tell we where Arawen's staff is?"

He could feel her tense up at the mention of the staff. "I don't know what your talking about," she answering lying.

"That's not what I've been told," he hissed. He looked around hurriedly, no one was watching. He yanked out a small glass tube and pushed the cork off with his thump. A green fluid swished around. "See this green liquid, it is spelled and made from a variety herbs. It's a truth potion ad if I make you drink it you will tell me what I want to know."

She was stiff, the cold steel pressed sharply against her neck, she couldn't try to scream for her throat would be slit. "So what do you say?"

"Go to hell," she crocked as the blade drew a trickle of blood.

"Have it your way," he forced open her mouth and poured the liquid in. She tightened her throat but Cal was not stupid. He ran cold fingers over her throat soothing the tight muscles. "Alright," he murmured after she had drunk it. "Tell me the location of Arawen's staff?"

She tried desperately to keep her mouth shut but it opened and the words flew out into the empty alley. "Arawen's staff is in…Eoam."

He leaned his head next to her ear and muttered softer then before, "you shall have a fast death." He drew the dagger over her skin, a jagged line formed. Blood started to glide out onto the dead woman's bright red cloak as he body fell to the ground softly. He drew back up and stared down at her dead body for a moment his eyes a mucky green. "Goodbye Hertha," he turned and left the alley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that was the chapter hoped you liked it. Not much explaining going on but hopefully, (don't get your hopes up) I will explain some of what is going on next chapter. Yes I promised some Murtagh but I just didn't want to type anymore in this chapter, it is already 10 pages is that not good enough? Arawen is from Welsh mythology and the staff was made-up but he did possess a cauldron.

Anyway please R&R and I do not own Eragon characters or anything you know from the books.


	9. Chapter 8: Only Half Brothers

Constructive criticism is always welcomed and thanks to all of my readers and reviews. You make me so happy. Oh and bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell, hahaha I wrote it more times then you did!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aderyn followed in tow behind the Riders and other candidates. The woman who had screamed that Hertha was dead was leading them to a back alley on the far side of the marketplace. They pulled to a stop in a darkly lit alleyway, Aderyn peeked over some heads and shoulders and gasped when she spotted the body. Hertha's corpse lay on her back, she looked like she was asleep were it not for her eyes being open and the blood from her slit throat. Her eyes looked frightened and wild.

Shania leaned over Hertha's body, Alden kneeled down and examined the slit throat. Aderyn didn't move, she was rooted to the spot. Hertha was dead. It was just so much to bear.

Aderyn could remember every story Hertha had told stories about, from the Rider Lars of Terim to the Rider Kurt of Bullridge. Hertha had told her tales of Vrael leader of the Riders, of the evil king Galbatorix who had been dethroned twenty years old, and all the way to the first Eragon. So many good stories that Aderyn would never be able to hear from the old healer again. She also remembered all the times Hertha had told her about herbs and how Hertha made the best oatmeal cookies around.

Aderyn felt like crying but she knew that whoever had done this was out there somewhere. The person could be anyone, all the candidates and Riders were of course ruled out. So were several other people like Roran and the other parents for Aderyn knew they had not done it. Aderyn remembered Cal hadn't been there but certainly he didn't do it, someone must have seen him, then he could be cleared from the list of people who might have killed Hertha.

Aderyn watched as the Riders looked over Hertha's body. She didn't understand why anyone would kill Hertha. Who would want to? And for what reason? Aderyn was confused, scared, and sad. She wanted her parents. She glanced around and found Roran holding her mother. She pushed pass some people and stopped in front of her father. Roran didn't say a word, nothing needed to be said at the moment. He took her in his arms and held the two women tightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calhoun stood on the roof of a building, looking down onto the gathering of people below. He wrinkled his nose in slight disgust, he didn't understand how so many people seem to be sadden by the death of an old hag. Hertha had been well past her prime in life, she'd probably only had a few years left anyway. Then why was everyone getting so worked up over it?

Several villagers were sobbing mostly woman and a few young child. As Calhoun glanced down at them he felt a strange feeling, almost like he was being watched. He wheeled around and stared at the person who had just arrived on top of the building.

The man looked ruefully at Calhoun. Cal's eyes widened into saucers at the sight of the man. How many years had it been this time since they had meet? Cal figured over six years. His hair was longer then Cal remembered it ever being. His green eyes looked haunted. Lennon looked more shaggy and disheveled then Cal had ever seen him.

"Don't look so surprised," he said evenly. "I am only here to ask you a question and give some advice."

Cal blinked several times and said icily, "and the advice would be, Serenus?"

During the pause in their conversation Lennon walked causally toward Cal, it was as if Lennon had forgotten the past completely. Lennon looked down on the mass of people, his face blank. "You did well." Cal knew it wasn't a compliment. Lennon continued unhurriedly, "we haven't spoken in a long time."

Cal didn't respond, he keep his mouth clamped shut. _Maybe Lennon can forget the past but I surely can not, _Cal concluded feeling his rage flare a bit. Oh how he hated Lennon with all his being, even more then he hated Murtagh. Both men had caused him so much pain. Pain and sorrow was something Cal had never experienced until Lennon and Murtagh had sent his world crashing down. He cursed both of the men heatedly.

Lennon spoke up again, "do you hate me, Jeschua?"

Cal hissed in disbelief, "how could you think I do not hate you! You took everything from me and not just once but twice!" Lennon looked resigned as if he had suspected as much.

"She's gone you know." Calhoun was too startled to say a word. Lennon turned to him, his green eyes dull. "Get over her." Cal gawped unable to speak, his throat felt tight. He licked his lips and clenched his fist. "She's been dead for almost seven years yet you…"

"I what!"

"You still cling to her…" Lennon's voice quavered, yet Cal knew not why. Lennon wasn't nervous nor did Lennon fear Cal, he had no idea what was making Lennon act like this.

Cal's eyes narrowed, "what do you care?"

"Why must you be so harsh? We are brothers," Lennon met his eyes.

"Half," he spat the word out, "just like I myself am a half breed so we are only half brothers. I have no compassion for you Lennon."

"You called me Lennon," the ragged elf replied. "You never call me by my real name. That means you hold some feelings for me."

Cal huffed, "think what you will. I care not for anyone." He took a step about to stalk out of there when Lennon said in desperation.

"Not even that girl."

Cal stopped, one foot raised in the air. He turned to Lennon and asked, "what girl?"

Lennon snorted slightly, "what girl? Only the girl in this village. Aderyn or something I believe is her name."

"Leave Aderyn alone," Cal threatened glaring.

"So I was right, you do care about her." Cal glared more intensely. Lennon was here for a reason and if it included Aderyn, Cal would make sure to see it was stopped.

"You said you are here to ask me a question," Cal remind his half brother.

Lennon nodded, "Master wants to know if you found out about the location of the staff."

"I did," Cal saw relief in Lennon's eyes before it was replaced by impassiveness. "My money before the information." Lennon pulled two heavy coin pouches from his lilac colored cloak. Now that Cal thought about it, Rowena's favorite flower had been lilacs.

"Here," Lennon slide the bags into Cal's hand. Calhoun peered inside and found the money. He picked one crown up and held it, it felt like a coin. He bit into it, it was indeed a crown. He was just being safe, not that he didn't trust Lennon. Well actually he didn't trust Lennon.

He turned around and called over his shoulder as he walked away, "Eoam."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aderyn stood next to Roran and Katrina. They had released the hug but Roran still kept a hand on his wife's shoulders. Aderyn felt sickened by Hertha's death, she just wanted to go home and cry her eyes out. The only thing keeping her there was Du Vanyali Malthinae and because the candidates had not been chosen yet. She suppressed her tears and felt an arm go around her waist. "I am so sorry Aderyn," said a mellifluous voice in her ear.

She knew it was Cal, she closed her eyes and replied weakly. "Hertha was my friend, I knew her well. She was the local midwife, herbalist, and healer," tears trickled down her checks as she spoke. "She was short tempered yet she was kind and she cared about people. She I guess had to be gentle to be a healer. She was a bit overbearing too at times but she was a nice woman. I can't believe she's gone."

Cal breathed cooingly in her ear soothing her a bit. "I am certain Hertha's in a better place now. I can relate to losing a loved one, Aderyn…" He broke off for a moment, "I've lost a lot of important people in my life. But you can move on slowly."

Aderyn turned and looked into Cal's eyes, the hazel eyes looked haunted with sadness yet a thin glimpse of reassurance shone beneath. She gave him a half-hearted smile. Aderyn relaxed into Cal's lean arms and closed her eyes again, her mind was filled with an image of Hertha looking happy and smiling warmly. _I sure hope she is in a better place…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Riders stood and looked at the body with remorse. Shania turned and looked to the crowd. Some kids and woman were weeping, the men mostly had sympathetic expressions. Shania glanced at Alden, his lips pursed and looking seldom he walked over to her. "One of them did this." He hissed angrily but softly so that only she heard, "we need to find out who."

"How do you know she did not take her own life?"

"I don't believe an elderly woman would take her life," Alden added his opinion. "We need to ask around and get some idea as to how this woman acted," he stated firmly, his eyes darting around the faces in the crowd.

"I agree," Shania reiterated. "You may contact the king. I'll go and ask some questions. We will have to continue The Magic Bind another day."

"Yes. I'll announce it and we'll decide upon a later date, when all of this has been taken care and the murder found." Alden straightened the cuffs on his sleeves and looked out into the audience timidly.

He spoke in a clear ringing voice that traveled to the back of the mass of village people. "We shall set a later date as for the Du Vanyali Malthinae and process to find out who has murdered this poor woman. If anyone has information as to the killer or about this woman will you please tell Shania or myself." Alden stood staring into the vast amount of people from Belatona and saw that girl again. The one named Aderyn with the long brown hair and eyes. _Murtagh's daughter…has she been hiding here all this time with Roran and Katrina?_

Alden conjured up the image of the girl's mother to his mind and remembered how compassionate the woman had been. He had liked Ranae more so than he liked the kings new mistress, Ania. Ania was first off to young for Murtagh he thought, and then she was to him a bit of a wench. He shook himself feeling shameful for having thought so badly of Ania, he had to remind himself he didn't know the woman well besides maybe she wasn't like that.

Alden walked down the street planning to head to the inn they were staying at. The walk was short as he walked briskly over to the building and entered. He went to his room where he located paper, quill and ink. He began to write hurriedly to the king.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cathedral reached high into the sky, it had three towers that dwarfed the rest of the houses and shops nearby. Smaller buildings doted below the marble wall around the cathedral and people scurried around looking like mice compared to the large castle like church. Gardens filled the courtyard with flowers ranging from lilacs to baby's breath, it seemed to an endless garden of beauty, hedges filled in empty plots and the grass was thick and wild. Warm colored morning glories along with other vine like plants climbed the cathedral walls. The cathedral was structured from brilliant white marble. The windows were high and arched gracefully illuminating the cathedral with merry pink light from the morning rays.

Murtagh stared at the cathedral with awe for how much work it must have taken to build and the sheer beauty of it. It did deserve great praise. He dismounted Thorn, grateful to be able to get off and stretch his sore limps. He guessed he had been riding on Thorn for at least a whole day and night. Sleeping in the saddle was horrible.

A servant rushed to his side and started to unbuckle the saddle and leather bindle. Thorn looked worn and tired. The dragon gave a yawn and once the saddle and bags were off, he took to the sky looking for someplace to sleep.

Murtagh took the bindle with him as he entered the cathedral. He found a young man awaiting him in the foyer, the servant smiled and asked him to follow. The blond haired youth lead Murtagh down several corridors and through some empty rooms. As they walked Murtagh inquired the boy about his life.

"Well, your Majesty," the lad began still smiling. He seemed a cheery fellow to Murtagh. "My name is Edward Dawson. I've wanted to be a priest here all my life. My father is a farmer and wanted me to continue the family business, I was his first son you see. But my love lay with the cathedral and still does." Edward's eyes sprinkled as he spoke. "The cathedral is my home now."

Murtagh was silent lost in his memories when he did speak it was in a monotone. "You said your name was Edward Dawson."

"Aye."

Murtagh stared at the boy more closely then before. Edward wore a gray-blue doublet with sleeves and tight fitting trousers. The boy had caramel blond hair and wide merry gray eyes. "I use to know an Evan Dawson once." Murtagh commented remembering his old friend who had died years ago thanks to the Ra'zac.

"Evan… My father Dylan, had an older brother named Evan. So you knew him, your Majesty."

"I did. He was a nice fellow. I was deeply saddened by his death, we grew up together you know." Murtagh said somberly.

Edward nodded timidly and finally the two arrived at a large white door. Edward pushed the heavy door open, Murtagh gave the boy a smile before walking in. Queen Islanzadí sat at a table adorned with little but two candles and a green table cloth.

Murtagh sat down quickly after the greetings. Queen Islanzadí looked like she had not aged a year since Murtagh had first met her. Her midnight hair swept down her back, she wore a dark green gown and had on her cloak of feathers on. Her eyes locked on his. "So what is this meeting about, Queen Islanzadí?"

She was silent for some time taking in his appearance, she gave a curt nod of approve before she spoke. "I have been wondering about the condition of the last few eggs," she asked quaintly.

"They are well and heavily guarded," he replied. "I have to inform you of another Rider besides the others."

"Did Adonis and Elmira not just become Riders themselves? Why we are having our fair share of Riders this generation," she said levelly.

Murtagh shifted a bit uneasily, he knew the elves were unhappy about how the Riders were turning out. They only had one elf Rider and that was young Adonis of house Mackenzie. Adonis had been before becoming a Rider, a lowly elf of forty years old yet he acted more like a child at times. The other Riders were all human and it displeased the elves greatly that they had so few Riders. Especially the Queen.

"Is this new Rider elf or not?" He had to think for a moment on how to answer. It was a not a difficult question to answer, yet in this case he knew Queen Islanzadí would be disgusted and ungrateful. The breeding of half elf half human was frowned upon by most humans and most elves shunned and cursed such a union.

"It is complicated," he stated at last. She raised an elegant eyebrow and waited for him to tell her. He signed and ran a hand through his hair, "he is from an eminent house. He is able and ready to become a Rider in due course with training."

She looked impassively at him as she asked again, "is he elfin or not?"

"He, Queen Islanzadí," he said slowly, "is an elf in ways."

She seemed skeptical then, "you mean…he is a," she trailed off, "He is a…half breed?"

Murtagh nodded, she looked gloomy were once she had looked passive. "This can not be!" She nearly shouted out, one of her fist clenched. She wailed, "Never! I will never let a cursed half breed be an honored Rider!"

Murtagh felt anger rush in his veins, he countered, "who are you to choose?"

Islanzadí was startled by his remark, "half breeds are nothing but trouble, you know this Murtagh! They are neither human or elf, mistakes is what they are!" Murtagh stood glaring at the Queen with deep rage.

"How dare you! He is but a boy and confused because he knows not where he belongs! How can you say he is damned and cursed when it is you that he himself curses for shunning him! He has done nothing but want to be able to live his life and because of his blood, which must I remind you he had to control over, you _disgruntle_ him! _Belittle him! Torment_, _mistrust, and call him an animosity! I believe the titles are switched around, dear lady!"_

Murtagh was trembling with rage and hostility but he knew it was not aimed at least fully at the Queen. He was talking from experience. People had treated him so badly before and all because he was the son of Morzan. He really wasn't as evil as people claimed him to be, all he had ever wanted was to be considered normal. He remembered all the times when Morzan had called him a mistake and beat him for just being there. He lowered his head, memories of the past flashed quickly behind his eyelids. He swore and turned on his heel, he left the Queen of the Elves murmuring to herself and he had never figured out the real reason he had been summoned there.

Murtagh lay on his bed hours later muttering to himself angrily, he could not court how many times that night he cursed Morzan and Selena. _Murtagh, _said a bray voice. _Enough with the anger. You should not have yelled at Islanzadí , the elves may be unpleased about this for a long time and remember elves are immortal. They will hold this against us for eternality if they so wished unless you fix it soon. I know that what she said brought out great feelings in you Murtagh, but we must think ahead. _

_Thorn… _Murtagh sat wearily up in his bed.

_Her words were unnecessary and I see not why the elves are so racist and unwilling to compromise. I still believe though that to have the elves as enemies shall get us nowhere. Now what do you think we should do, huh?_

Murtagh remained silent for a few moments before slurring, _we shall see to talking with Islanzadí tomorrow perhaps. I need sleep. Goodnight, wise dragon._

Thorn gave a hollow chuckle, _night my Rider._

Murtagh wake early, dressed and eat a light breakfast. He was just about tot stand and leave so he could see to this talk with the Queen when a young lad arrived. A boy of about six or seven with short curly chestnut hair approached him. The lad wore a long plain white tunic with light blue trousers—the cloths of a servant or massager boy of the cathedral. Murtagh smiled at the child, the boy squirmed under his gaze. "Are you King Murtagh?"

Murtagh nodded and kneeled down before the frightened child, "aye. I am he. Tell me your name?"

The boy met Murtagh's eyes meekly, he spoke timidly in answer. "I'm Peter."

Murtagh reached over and mussed Peter's brown-red hair. Peter looked into Murtagh's eyes. "I don't normally like children," Murtagh commented nonchalantly. "It is odd that I find myself wanting to raise a child…. I suppose it is because I never did raise my own…" He broke off remembering that he still had one child out there somewhere, he had just never met her.

Peter scuffed his foot lazily looked down at his worn shoes, "well come what is it you've been sent to me about?"

Peter replied quickly, "I was sent to give you this Sir." He pulled out a piece of rolled up parchment from his wide sleeves. He handled it to Murtagh with trembling hands. "You know… I never been in front of royalty before? What is it like?"

"It is not bad Peter. Lots of work though," Murtagh looked thoughtful, "how about sometime I let you come and see Thorn? You've seen Thorn right?"

Peter shook his head excitedly, "nay but I would love to meet such a great creature."

Murtagh smirked and stood, "Thorn says he would love to meet you too."

_I do? _Thorn voiced to the two males.

"Yes, Thorn. You do," Murtagh said aloud.

Peter made a squeak but Murtagh ignored it and looked at the steal upon the paper. It was that of a hawk surrounded by a valley with a river. He broke the steal and opened it. He read the words scribed upon it in haste.

_King Murtagh,_

_I am sorry Shania and I have yet to return but some events have occurred that prolong our stay here in Belatona. We have picked several people for the Magic Bind who we believe have the ability to tap into magic. Among them is a young girl. I believe you know her._

Murtagh paused and tried to think of any young ladies he knew. He came up empty and so he moved on.

_Her name is Aderyn and I have seen her up close. She has several of her mothers features and even some of yours. _

He caught his breath at the name of his daughter. She was in Belatona. Aderyn…his and Ranae's child. He exhaled and took a few deep breaths, his mind spinning. Here he had been thinking of her and Aderyn was so close.

He looked back to the letter, a few more lines to read and then… Well he was not sure what he would do. But nevertheless he read;

_There has been a terrible crime committed by an occupant of Belatona. An older woman called Hertha was murdered and I have reason to believe that maybe the boy is here. I can not be positive because neither Shania or I have seen him but I feel strongly that he is indeed here. It would be wise to have you come here, your Majesty. He maybe up to something, I do not think him comparable of murder but one must not rule him out until we know for certain. Please consider writing me in Belatona or coming to see what has occurred. _

_Your loyal Rider,_

_Alden Losna._

His grip slacked and the letter fell to the floor. He stood still shocked. His body did not seem in a hurry to move. His mind on the other hand was whipping through thought after thought. Murtagh knew who Alden meant when he had wrote the boy. But was he the murder? Murtagh did not know and probably would not unless he took action.

_Thorn, _he contacted the dragon.

_Do we go to Belatona?_

_I did not even have to ask._

_I'm a part of you or have you forgotten?_

_Nay, _Murtagh reached down and picked up the parchment. He thanked Peter and left off to his room._ Have a servant saddle you. We leave today for Belatona._


	10. Chapter 9: A Disturbing Dream

Cal opened his eyes as a beam of morning light fell upon his face. He blinked adjusting his eyes to the light. He glanced out the window and found that it was still very early. The sun had just started to rise, it shrouded the land with pale shades of pink, purple, and rosy red.

He stood from his bed and glanced around for his shirt. He yanked a pale orange shirt over his head, then tugged on a pair of gray breeches. The trouser were a bit tight-fitting and had a tiny hole in the knee. He shivered a bit as the room was cool from the chilly outside. He pulled on a snug pair of socks and reasoned he could buy some new ones in Belatona. He had plenty of money now to spent. _And the boots Roran let me borrow could be sewed up, _he concluded as he looked over the boots, _or I could just buy new ones._

He ran his fingers through his hair and dampened his locks with some water from the nearby basin before he exited the room. He walked down the stairs and saw several older men and woman talking in the lobby. Some people glanced up at him and their eyes narrowed. A feeling of dread entered his heart, _something is wrong, do they think I killed Hertha?_

He started to walk past a group of ragged men when one reached out and took hold of his arm. He turned and stared into the man's green eyes. The man had dirty blond hair and tanned skin with several freckles running across his face and nose. Cal noticed a resemblance to Toby in this man. "Do you need something from me?" He inquired pulled his arm out of the man's grip.

"You little jerk." He was surprised by the man's words. He said them in spite and anger as he glared at Cal.

"Illtyd!" One of the other men said, "we need to make sure of what Toby said." The men turned to the door and beseeched someone over. Cal turned his eyes to see Toby walk over, Toby snarled at him his eyes blazing.

Cal gave a dangerous growl and remembered vividly how Toby had slapped Aderyn. "So how is that wench of yours?" Cal gave a howl of anger at the insult to Aderyn.

"How dare you! Aderyn is not a wench, you bastard!"

"Really!" Toby hissed, "I'm not the stupid half breed, now am I?"

Cal barely managed not to grab his dagger and stab Toby. If he had been Jeschua he knew that the manslayer would not have hesitated in the least to kill Toby and Illtyd, who he guessed was Toby's father.

Cal's voice was clam when he spoke again for he had retained his common sense. "Listen Toby, I have no need to quarrel with you. I, to be verily, don't even think Aderyn's has feeling for you as a lover or anything along those lines. If I was you, I would go and talk to Aderyn, she can confirm her feelings. It is not wise to start fights with people without having a good reason for it." Cal straightened his shirt and looked between the men who had gathered. "I do not want trouble anymore but if you refuse to leave me be, I will be forced to take action against you." With that said Cal walked past Toby.

"Hold on!" Illtyd shouted whipping around to face him. Cal paused, cocked his head back and waited for Illtyd to speak. Illtyd approached him and said in a voice lower then a whispered that Cal hardly heard it. "You would kill us like you did her."

Cal's eyes dilated for a second before turning back to normal. _He saw…no. No, no, no! He couldn't have. _His hands trembled a bit, if Illtyd had really seen him murder the old hag then he would have to leave Belatona. Leaving Belatona meant leaving Aderyn. _I can't leave Aderyn! I can not!_

He glanced into Illtyd's eyes, his face was unreadable. "You know not what you speak of," Cal did not bother another glance at Illtyd or the other men. He hurried out of there and walked away from Belatona quickly. Roran was standing outside his cottage talking to an elderly man in his late sixties. Cal approached and said in a clipped voice, "where is Aderyn?"

"She is at the river washing clothes," Cal didn't bother to listen and find out if Roran had anything else to say. He walked off and strolled down the hillside to find Aderyn. She had a small basin and was washing some linens and undergarments.

She noticed him beside her and turned to look at him. He licked his dry lips and her face features contorted into a frown. "What is upsetting you?" Cal was silent for a few moment a bit startled at how Aderyn had known he was upset.

"I am not upset," he stated blankly, "whatever gave you that idea?"

Aderyn rolled her eyes and stood as she replied, "you lick your lips when your very worried or thinking about something important and frustrating. And you just have this worried look in your eyes."

Cal's lips twitched into a charming smile, "you know me too well, Aderyn. But yes I am worried, you needn't worry though it does not concern you."

Aderyn shook her head causing several stray strands of hair to fall attractively into her face. "I believe that anything that concerns you concerns me, Cal."

He sighed, "this is a personal matter that I preferred if you stayed out of." The tone he spoke in said that it was the end of the conservation.

A silence drifted between the two, Aderyn and Cal both stared out across the river. "Sometimes…" Aderyn said in a soft whisper. "I wish I could just leave…"

Cal was surprised by Aderyn's declaration, he knew how important Belatona was to her. "You know, I want to travel the world. What other cities must look like? I've heard how beautiful the elves forest cities are and I have but dreams of them to fill my curiosity. I've heard rumors of the dwarves mountains and the city of Farthen Dû r. Ansacht, I too have heard of, and how wonderful the palace must be." Her brown eyes burned with that inner fire and a glimmer of hope and dreams.

"Ansacht is not all you believe it to be. The palace is made of stone with dark black drapers and huge stone windows. It is a gloomy and overbearing place and I for one hated my time there. The palace is nothing grand," Cal clarified.

She glanced over at him scornfully, "your wrong. I will see it someday and prove to you that it is marvelous."

Cal did not say a thing instead he looked out at the river water. Aderyn sighed, "I have always wanted to be a spell weaver and do great things for our homeland. I believe that if I became a magic user then I could travel and see all these great sights and then someday return to my home…"

Cal crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes for a long minute when he spoke it was in a tense voice. "I thought you did not want to leave Belatona?"

"I know that if I left with you I would not be welcomed back, Cal. But if I were to make it as a spell weaver I would be praised and looked upon with favor. I could even maybe be allowed to chose my own husband." She peeked over at him. _Foolish, gentle, kind Aderyn. She is so very naïve. Surely she does not get it from Murtagh._

He glanced at her with his cool icy gaze, "is that really how you feel, huh?"

"It is."

"Then you are terribly wrong…" he muttered. "Life is not a picnic. Life never turns out the way you want it to. I should know that… You are very misguided Aderyn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are very misguided Aderyn." Those words flared anger in her at him. _How dare he say such rude and cruel things! That jerk! At least I have dreams which is more then he can say! Stupid, annoying, handsome… Wait… No annoying Cal! I am such an idiot._

She glared at Cal and said in a dark voice that instantly made Cal think of Murtagh. "I'm a dreamer. Dreams are good, nature things that everyone has. Young men dream of being Riders or soldiers for the king. Woman dream of good, kind husbands. And elder woman and men dream of youth and when they were younger." She paused, "can't you see, Cal. Everyone has a dream. You have dreams. Don't…" her voice trailed off for a long moment as Cal stared at her with his hazel eyes. "Don't you dream of being married to me someday… You must have other dreams."

"Thing is about dreams," Cal said in a steely impassive voice, "they rarely come true." Cal turned and stalked off up the hill to the cottage. Aderyn stood watching the sun slope ever higher in the sky. Her eyes grew misty with her own salty tears. The sun shrouded the earth with its bright golden rays, while Aderyn felt like she had just lost something dear. What it was she knew not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh slide off Thorn's saddle, holding his pack he looked down at the village. It was a humble place with several rows of houses and shops. A marketplace was set up in the center of the town. Farmland reached out a few aches and also some plots of grassland for the animals. It was all very quaint. Thorn eyed the small town wearily before shifting his weight around. He announced tiredly, _I am sleepy. Go into town and find Alden and Shania. I shall go and find a place to sleep in a field. I'll send you an image of where I am tomorrow. Goodnight. _

Night, Murtagh said as he backed away from his dragon and watched Thorn unfolded his massive wings, his wings extended to at least eight times as large as his body. The wings glimmered a shade of wine red and his deep red scales glinted beautifully in the gloom. His head held high, Thorn lunged off from the ground hovered for a moment before flying off into the sky. Murtagh watched until Thorn was little more then a speck of red against navy. He turned and with his pack in hand bounced down to the sleeping town.

He looked around and concluded that the village seemed like a ghost town. He could only wonder what it looked like in daytime. He walked around, his boots clicking against the cobblestones that paved the street. He entered the center of the town and looked around.

He noticed a blacksmith shop, a flower store, a butchers, a bakers, and the rest of the stores needed for a town. He smiled thinking of when Eragon and himself had traveled to Eragon's hometown. Carvahall had been turned to ash but over due time the towns people had rebuilt it. The town was just like this one and he was thankful for Aderyn having been raised here. She would have had a normal life without having to worry about becoming Queen and the other nonsense that would most likely have accompanied her if she had been raised in Ansacht.

He marched forward eyes scanning for an inn. His glance fell upon a building not far from the marketplace. It was a small building with bright white shutters and a plain white door. The walls of the tiny four walled store were bright green. A sign swung loosely from a rusted chain hanging over the door. It red in bold gold letters on a black background; _The Green Goblin Inn._

Murtagh walked over and pushed the door open to the ringing of a bell above the door. A woman was at a large deck reading and scribing in a book. The woman in her late thirties with long chestnut hair looked up at the sound of the door and bell. She gave him a bright smile, he looked around the lobby. A cozy sea blue chair and side table sat near a wall. A stairs led upward to the rooms.

He stood before the woman, she looked up again. "Would you like a room?" Her voice was pleasant and soft to the ears.

"Yes," he decided he could look for Alden and Shania tomorrow right now he needed some rest.

"Name?"

"Jacob," it was a name he had used years ago when he needed a fake identity.

She wrote in her books and closed it. She opened a chest and pulled out a skeleton key with a goblin head on the end. He took it and she said as she shut the drawer. "Fourth door on the left."

He started up the steps and heard her call to him that her name was Anita. He climbed the stairs, found his room and opened it with the key. Once inside he set the pack on a small stool and fell onto the bed. He closed his eyes and his mind wondered. _Aderyn… I wonder what she looks like. I hope she takes after me and not her mother. Ania, I really did not want to leave you alone. _

He rolled over onto his side and with sleepy movements yanked the blanket over himself. His eyelids drooped and soon he too was asleep just like the town.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Murtagh…'

He looked around but all he could make out was vague shapes in the heavy fog. He noticed that he was wearing a long red tunic dark brown trousers and a long black cloak was draped over his shoulders. The thin armor he wore was red and flashed like blood under a lantern. He remembered this outfit as the one he had worn in the battle against Galbatorix. He glanced around, where am I?

A voice spoke from the mist, it was broken and quivering. 'Murtagh… Why have you let this happen?'

"Let what happen?" He called out as he turned around and looked behind himself. He saw nothing but gray swirling mist.

The muffled stranger said, 'you know what I am talking about, do not deny it Murtagh.'

"I have not a clue of what you speak and who are you? Where are you?" The mist began to thin and with it Murtagh could make out trees and dark grass dipping with damp dew. The sky became slowly visible, he could make out the darkened navy and twinkling stars. A silver full moon hung near the stars.

'Have you forgotten me so easily? Has the love of another made you stray from me?'

He turned around and stared in utter disbelief. A tree with white bark and long wicked looking branches stood on a small rise in the land. The evergreen leaves twinkled with a deep glitter. It was not the tree that made his breath catch nor did the tree made his heart beat fast.

A woman stood in front of the tree, she was dressed in a long purple gown similar if not the same as the one he had first met her in. Her hair was long and straight with just a slightly curl to it. It had a pleasant shine that made the dark brown hair look even more attractive. Her clear dark blue eyes held vivaciousness which aroused Murtagh with feels of desire and affection. His heart burned with a deep pit of warmth and love for Ranae causing him to fill up with guilt. He was after all with Ania so having such strong feels for his ex-wife was not right.

He shook himself yet seeing her stirred his heart with happy and a few unpleasing thoughts. "Ranae…" How long had it been since her name had fallen from his lips? He found it hard just to think of Ranae much less speak her name. Her knew that in his first months of Ranae's death that he had taken leave of his sense and had not thought reasonably. Some even said he had killed Ranae and his son but he could not remember. He remembered little in the first year of Ranae's death expect of what others had told him. Most said that he had gone into an coma and stayed that way for a long time just lost in his dreams. He had concluded that he had liked the dreams though he remembered them not, his dreams probably included Ranae in them.

He shook himself again and turned his eyes onto Ranae's. As he looked into her entrancing glance all he could think of was holding her, kissing her, and just being with her forever. Even Ania did not cross his mind.

'Ania…' Ranae's light pink lips cursed into a frown but her eyes did not darken. 'Is she the maiden that has your heart now?'

'Never!" He yelled out his eyes burning with a bright flash of love. "Never could I love another the way I loved you, Ranae!"

Her eyes turned bitter at this, her lips now held a sad firm line. 'Lair!' She snarled, 'do you think I am a fool? I know you better then you even know yourself. We were lovers and I but loved you completely and I made an oath of eternal love to you and only you. While you broke that oath! Murtagh, you let your heart hunger for another! Why!' Her voice was a pained wail as she spoke the last words.

An icy arm covered his heart as it realize how he had wronged her. If it had not been for her untimely death then they would have still be husband and wife. He looked away from her stormy eyes and stared at the dew spattered grass in defend. "I never met to fall for Ania. I loved you Ranae and still my heart beats fast when I glance upon your face and my hands become clammy when I think of your touch upon my skin. My breath can not help but gasp at the sight of you and that bell like voice of yours. Oh Ranae!" He took a tentative step toward her slim form, "how I long for you! I have never and will never love or think of anyone the way I do of you. Can you not see that I love you still and always!"

Her eyes though did not calm as the sea raged beneath the dark blue, "then prove your love, Murtagh! Prove to me that you think not of other woman! Prove it!"

Murtagh looked into her eyes feeling his heart pick up beat, "How am I to prove to you my undying love?"

Her eyes flashed as she said in a more tender voice one that he was more use to, "oh sweet passionate Murtagh. You shall find out soon. You have but to wait. I will return to you and when I do, do not shun me or you shall regret it dearly." She gave him the tiniest of smiles before wrapping her gray cloak around herself and turning on her heel.

Murtagh took another step forward about to run after his love when he saw the fog begin to rise from the ground once more. He cursed and looked up to stare at the spot Ranae had been but all that greeted his eyes was the dense mist.

Murtagh sat up screaming out her name. His body was sticky with a damp layer of moisture from himself. He felt a salty liquid in his mouth and his hair was matted to his forehead. He rubbed his checks and stared at the tears upon his fingertips. He wiped them off on the blanket and stood on shaky feet. His legs gave way under his weight and he trembled to his knees. He recovered himself and stood rubbing his sore legs.

He felt frail and insecure something he had not felt in years. He walked over to a hand basin and dipped in his fingers into the cool water. He sprinkled some upon his brow and neck and retreated to a stool in the corner of the room.

He sat there staring off into space. His mind was in a mess as he thought though the dream with Ranae in it. He had not had a dream of his dead wife in years. _The dream felt so vividly_, he thought as he massaged his temple. He cursed and picked up a tunic off the dresser and threw it on. He stilled his trembling hands and slide on the cloak laying on the floor all the while he thought of his disturbing but lively dream. He quickly went to the door, racking his fingers through his tangled locks of dark hair. He sighed and exited the cozy small room. He was about to walk away when he saw the door to another bed room open. He turned to his right and was startled to see hazel eyes. The hazel eyes of someone who he had been searching for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not a whole lot going on in this chapter but the dream does have to do with some things later on. You never really know... I have huge plans in store for the next upcoming chapters. I'm evil like that. I'm sure the twist I will add will hopefully shock everyone. Anyway please R&R. I need more reviews people. All you have to do is click a button and write a little about if you liked it or not. I really don't care if you flame me even. Just please review.


	11. Chapter 10: Run Away

Cal stared in amazement at the man. He was too stunned at his being there to say a word. _When did he get here? _The boy pondered staring into the dark brown eyes of the man, _I suppose Alden and Shania summoned him after they found Hertha's body. _

"Calhoun," he took a step towards the boy. Cal in the blink of an eye took off running down the stairs and flew out the door with Murtagh on his heel. He ran taking the first corner he could find and then found an alleyway. He raced down the narrow street, he could hear Murtagh's boots pounding against the cobblestone path after him.

He turned another corner and paused, Murtagh turned the corner and Cal stuck out his foot. Murtagh tripped and crashed to the ground landing on his hands and knees. Cal quickly took off and raced down a long road. Cal found himself in the marketplace and nimbly jumped over an over turned cart that had fallen. The man who had been picking up the cabbage from the cart yelled after Cal as he sped past. Cal ignored the man and leaped into an open doorway. He slammed the door shut and turned, his breathing labored.

"If you are a theft I'm afraid I can not let you stay in my shop," said a woman's voice.

His eyes took in his new surroundings. A woman was standing some paces away. Her hair curled into tight black trails, it famed her pale face beautifully. She had dark eyes that peeked out at him from hooded lids. The woman looked to be but a few years older then Aderyn yet younger then him.

He blinked at her for a few seconds, either of them spoke. "I am no theft," he said finally.

"Really? Why then did you come running in here so fast?"

A small window was built next to the door, a velvet drape hung over the window. He lifted the drape and peeked out. He saw the crowd of people who normal traveled around the marketplace in search of goods to buy, he also spotted Murtagh looking for him. "You see," he pulled his head away from the window and turned back to the woman. "There is this man after me and I needed someplace to hide for the moment."

"Why is this man after you?" She looked at him quizzically.

In answer he pushed his hair away from his one ear to reveal the slightly pointed tips. She ached her black eyebrow, "and does this man not like half breeds?"

He gave a grunt, "half breeds are not something most humans think acceptable."

"Everyone in Belatona seems not to think ill of it. We have our own half breed living here. Have you met Glenna?"

"I have. She is kind enough to me." He turned his hazel eyes around the room. Vases held beautiful red and white roses, others held yellow or purple flowers that Cal did not know the name of. Pretty lavender, white lilies, and pink tulip flowers hung from the beams. Cal could only conclude that this was a flower shop.

"You want to know something?" He asked the young woman. She shrugged, "then I'll tell you. Half breeds are shunned by the elves. Humans and dwarves though seem to be a bit more understanding. Most parents of half breeds tend to have their children in secret and then after the child is born they leave him or her. Elves leave their children in the forests to die, humans do the same, and dwarves take their children to the mountains."

The girl was silent, "not everyone is like that."

"I did not say everyone," he snapped angrily. "There are some parents willing to take care of their children."

"Who are you?" She asked suddenly.

"Calhoun," he walked farther into the room. His nose prickled at the sweet smell of scented flowers. He walked over and leaned over a pale flower. He stiffed the lilac, his mind went to thoughts of Rowena. He remembered one day a long time ago;

**Flashback**

"_Rowena what are you doing?" He asked the young maiden. Rowena turned her head to face him. Her light auburn hair flashing merrily in the yellow morning sun. Her light skin glimmered angelically and her eyes sprinkled sky blue. The white scar across her check was clearly visible, yet it did not make her ugly but more beautiful with the imperfection._

"_I'm picking flowers for the dinner table." He gave a soft laugh and approached her. He took her free hand and lead her back to their small cabin. He admired the carvings on the door. On both sides of the door was a dragon hatchling with tiny shape talons and claws and pointy teeth. The dragons looked very exquisite and realistic. Rowena stopped before the door, like she did every time she walked though the door she ran her hand over the dragons muzzles. Cal rolled his eyes and pulled her inside. They were greeted by a cheery glow from the fire in the oven and the smell of baking bread and vegetable soup._

_A little girl around five was stirring the soup and sipping it to see if it tasted just right. The girl had round pale green eyes and dark black hair tied into two long breads down her back. The girl bounced over to Cal and hugged him tightly then she hugged Rowena. The girl hopped gracefully over to the table and took a seat, the smile never leaving her face._

_Rowena grabbed a clear crystal vase from a cabinet and set the lilacs into it with some water. She set bowls out and poured everyone some soup and filled their glasses with milk. Cal smiled and reached his hand over, he cupped Rowena's hand in his. Rowena gave him a bright smile and gave his hand a squeeze. Nora looked at the two and asked loudly, "can we eat now?"_

_Rowena smiled and ruffled the younger girls head. "Yes, dearest." Nora started to eat her food and gulp down her drink. Cal smiled at Rowena and for once in a long time he was happy. He had a lovely maiden and a cute little girl to look after. He was happy that he'd met Nora and then Rowena a year later. He closed his eyes, he was truly at easy and content. Maybe I can stop…. Stop him from ever coming out again_. _He thought yet deep down he wasn't so sure if he could ever rid himself of Jeschua. If only he had never come. If only I had ever let him into this world again._

**End Flashback**

"Calhoun," the woman pulled him from his daydreams.

"I was thinking of old memories." He paused, "is there a back door?"

"Over there," she pointed behind the counter.

"May I use it?"

She seemed uneasy, "if you want to. And my names Beatrix."

He nodded and backed out behind the counter. He left the flower shop and walked along the side street. He made it to a merchants store and slipped inside. He thankfully had money on himself, he brought an forest green cloak and some bread and dried out meat. He threw the cloak on and pulled the hood over his face as he left the store. He found his way back to the inn and entered. He walked up the steps and slipped into his room. It was empty save for the knapsack and other clothes on the floor. He picked up the leather knapsack and rummaged inside until he found the necklace, he threw it on and hid the necklace under his shirt. The he stuffed the clothes into the pack making sure everything was secure in the pack and hoped as he walked down the stairs that Murtagh was still outside looking for him.

He walked over to the counter and paid Anita the money he owned her for his stay there. He trolled away from Belatona trying to appear as casual as possible. He saw Aderyn's house in the distance and paused, he stared. Cal sighed heavily, _will Aderyn come away with me? I doubt it. Yet I love her… I need her._

He let his mind search until he felt it hit a brick wall. He gave a push against it and waited for her to open up to him. He licked his lips and waited, yet she did not budge. _Please let me in, _he send to her. _I need your help. I know how you feel about me but I… He is after me Aelwen._

No reply came. He almost felt like crying but restrained himself and with effort walked up to Aderyn's house and knocked.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aderyn bustled around looking for a knife. She opened a cabinet looked in it and slammed it shut. She opened another cabinet and rummaged inside but was unable to find a knife. She slammed it shut with fury. She was terrible mad at Roran and Katrina. She gave a yell and reclined down onto a old wooden chair at the table. A frustrated sound ensued from her mouth as she remember early that morning.

**Flashback **

"_Aderyn dear can you help me cut up these carrots for the stew?" Katrina asked her. Aderyn gave affirmative and started to look for a knife. A knock sounded and Roran who had come inside to relax for a minute went to answer the door. He pulled it open revealing Alden, Shania and a man in a black cloak. Aderyn looked up as the trio entered and took seats at the table. Shania glanced over at Aderyn, Alden stared determinedly at the tabletop. The figure in the cloak crossed his legs, one leg bouncing idly. He withdrew his hood. _

_Aderyn was startled by the man's good looks and the fact that he looked almost exactly like the man in the fairth Ealta had given her. He had a strong chin, sharp nose, dark hair. He also had her eyes or did she have his eyes? She knew it was the latter. His eyes held a well of knowledge and wisdom with an ever burning fire underneath. _

_His man was the king of Alagaësia. He was a dragon Rider. He was powerful and a gifted spell weaver. He was her father. My father, Aderyn had thought, and I am his daughter. She felt almost giggly with nervousness and a bit frightful, she was after all meeting her blood father for the first time she could remember._

"_So Roran this is where you have been keeping my daughter." His voice was strong and sounded fluid as if he had rehearsed his words._

_Roran looked uneasy as he gingerly stepped in front of Aderyn. Move! Aderyn screamed at him inside her, I can't see my blood father! Roran stood his ground and stated firmly, "you are not taking her Murtagh!"_

_The king raised his dark eyebrow, "and who said I wanted to take my daughter? She is not even the main reason I have come here. I was wondering if you have seen **him** at all?"_

_Katrina spoke then, "he is staying in town at one of the inns."_

"_I know I saw him this morning but he took off. I'm afraid that Calhoun might have left Belatona already."_

_Aderyn peeked over Roran's shoulder, how does he know Cal? How does everyone seem to know Cal? _

"_We have much to talk about Roran and Katrina," Murtagh stood from his chair, "let us go for a walk and we may have some privacy. Alden, Shania come with us."_

_  
He walked to the door, he paused and turned back around. His brown eyes met her own, his eyes looked extremely sad and sorrowful. He left the house, the door swung shut on rust hinges behind him. Roran and Katrina exchanged glanced before looking at her, "Aderyn will you finish the dinner please? We shall not take to long." Katrina, Roran, Shania and Alden left the girl alone._

**End Flashback**

_Jerks! Every last one of them! _She thought darkly as she returned to the now. She sat there brooding over it for a moment before she noticed the knock at the door. She answered the door with a facial expression of deep annoyance. Cal slide back his hood and walked into the kitchen. Aderyn stepped out of his way as he brushed past her and into her bedroom. She lingered for a moment wondered what was going on before following after him. She watched as he pulled out a drawer and dumped the contains on her bed.

"What are you doing?" She demanded with even more annoyance then before. _Now I'll have to clear up his mess!_

He did not pause in his quest to empty her chests of drawers upon the bed. He said hurried, "pick out what clothing you can. Do you not have anything you can ride in? Like a tunic or trousers?"

"Are you insane? I'm a girl, Cal. We do not wear men clothing."

He rolled his eyes and pulled out a dagger. He grabbed a dress and with a swift cut to the front threw the gown to Aderyn, "you can ride easier if you slit the front."

Aderyn gave a holler at the destruction of one of the few dresses she owned. "Stop it now!"

He looked up at her, "what is going on? Why do I have to ride anyway?"

He signed, "because we are leaving Belatona," he said shortly and slit another of Adryn's gowns. This time it was one of Aderyn's favorite dresses, her green silk dress that Katrina had sewed for her last Christmas. She jumped at Cal and knocked the dagger from his hands. "Stop ruining my dresses!"

Cal looked annoyed and anxious as his eyes darted around worriedly. "Sorry," he mumbled as she looked over her ruined green dress. "I need to go Aderyn," his voice and face softened as he spoke, "there's a man-."

She interrupted him, "Murtagh right? I saw him, he was here early and left with Roran, Katrina, and the other Riders. They said they had to talk."

"So he's close," Cal looked even more worried. "Now I really have to leave."

"Why? Why can't you stay here?"

Cal was silent, his hazel eyes looked at her for a long moment. Aderyn waited for him to speak, her eyes rimming with hope. "I can not stay, not even for you Aderyn," he was broken.

"What did Murtagh do to you?" Cal could not answer for the bedroom door was thrown open forcefully and Murtagh walked with long strides. With a vice-like grip he dragged Cal from the room. Aderyn walked to the door but returned to the room and picked up Cal's dagger with the light blue cloth on the end. She went into the kitchen. Cal had been pushed into a chair with Alden at the window and Shania at the door. All of the exits were now blocked. Cal sat, his face stony with underlying anger.

"So Calhoun what where you doing with my daughter?"

"Nothing," he snapped eyes blazing.

"It looked to me like you were tying to have her go away with you? Right, Aderyn?"

Aderyn looked at Cal then at her father who stood impatiently. "I guess. Please tell me why Cal is so reluctant to talk with you Murtagh?"

"He didn't tell you?"

She shook her head. Murtagh sighed, "well lets start at the beginning then. I met Cal about two years ago. It was by accident mind you. He was running away from some men and I happened to chance upon him and make the men leave him alone."

"If only you had never chanced upon me," Cal grumbled.

Murtagh ignored the rude remark and continued with the tale. "Well I saw something in Cal. Something I couldn't quite describe, I still can not describe it today. I felt it in Alden and Shania as well. It is something only Riders seem to have. Yet in Cal it was more… It was stronger. It was like he was destiny for great things. To become a legend," Cal gave a soft laugh at that. "So I took Cal and welcomed him into the palace. One day I showed him the dragon eggs and then let him touch each one."

Aderyn swallowed having a good idea what happened next. "Did a dragon egg hatch?"

"It did. A beautiful dragon came from the egg and Cal became a Rider."

"Hold on. Where is Cal's gedwëy ignasia?"

Murtagh glanced at Cal, he looked bothered but pulled his shirt sleeve up. The silver mark shimmer upon Cal's arm. Aderyn was in awe, the man she loved was a famous dragon Rider. _How amazing, _she thought, _why didn't Cal tell me. _"How did you get it there?"

"When a Rider gets touched by their dragon for the first time, the gedwëy ignasia appears there. Most Riders have their silver mark upon their hand. Aelwen unfortunately touched Cal's arm which didn't have clothing on and so Cal has the mark there. I find it rather funny but it is easer to hide I suppose," Murtagh explained.

Cal stared forlornly at the ground. "So what happened next?" Aderyn could not help but get caught up in Cal's story, this was the first time she was hearing anything about Cal's past and she did not want to miss a word of it.

"Cal began his training as a Rider. He had basic sword training which I must say Cal is terrible with a sword. Then he began to learn magic, he was a bit better at that. He memorized all the word quickly but he has trouble calling upon the magic." Murtagh took a seat then and looked at expectedly Cal.

Cal stared at the floor. "I was a fast learner, my mentors said. They all said I was going to be one of the most powerful Riders in history. One even went as far as to say that I would be greater then Vrael. I found it humorous really. I never imagined to ever be some grand and important person. I grew to love Aelwen. She and I where the best of friends. Then…"

Murtagh took up the story when Cal stopped, "one day Cal just left and he didn't return for days. So I waited wondering what he happened to him and Aelwen." Murtagh looked over at the boy, "we searched every where but to no success. Finally we found Cal a few weeks later in Aroughs but he took off and we lost track of him. Six months passed before Shania found him in Fläm. Again Cal escaped in the dead of night. Over a year pasted before Alden found Cal in Dras-Leona. Cal fled to here I'm assuming." Cal gave a little nod, "but why did you leave in the first place?"

"Some people are after me. They will not stop until they have me or I am dead," Cal whispered to the floor.

"What did you do to them?" Aderyn asked cautiously.

"I did nothing, it was my fathers fault," he met Aderyn's eyes. Aderyn had a feeling Cal was lying yet she wasn't so sure.

"So…" Murtagh started but paused as a large thump shook the door.

"That is Aelwen," Cal said as Shania opened the door. A large eyes peered into the kitchen, the eye looked like it was composed of the night sky. It was a brilliant dark navy. "Aelwen, I am pleased you came." Cal had that charming smile on. The dragon withdrew her head from the doorway. "Shall we go outside?"

"Don't try and run," Murtagh said as they left the cottage. Aderyn gave a gasp at the sight of Cal's dragon. The dragons scales like melted caramel while it had darker caramel spikes and bone-white talons. Aelwen's teeth were deadly sharp and snow white. Her eyes, scales, teeth and talons melded together to form the massive dragon.

Aderyn was in utter awe of Aelwen, so beautiful was the creature that Aderyn could find no one word to describe her beauty. Heavenly was the only word and even that did not seem fair enough. Aderyn took a pensive step toward the dragon, Aelwen gave a growl.

"Aelwen enough, this is Aderyn." The dragons grumbling stopped. Aderyn reached the dragon and with tentative fingers Aderyn pet the noble dragon. The scales felt as cold as metal, Aderyn knew though that a fire raged within Aelwen.

"Your so beautiful," her voice filled with wonder. Aderyn could only dream of what it would be like to rider such a marvelous dragon.

_Thank you human, _said a distinctly female voice. Aderyn was startled until she realized it was Aelwen that had talked to her. She stared into Aelwen's eyes and saw a spark of intelligence in those blue eyes.

"Aelwen is very gorgeous, she just has a superiority complex," Cal laughed at his comment. Aelwen let a puff of smoke roll out of her nostrils. Cal laughed harder as the smoke in gulped Aderyn causing the girl to yelp.

"Dragons do have big egos," Murtagh said as he walked over to Aderyn's side. "You should met Thorn, his ego is ten times that of Aelwen." Murtagh laughed, his smiled faltered as he grew serious again, "so is everyone going to Ansacht then?"

Nodding followed from every until they landed onto the boy and his dragon. Both had yet to answer, they stood still. A long uncomfortable silence lingered into the air, the only sound heard was breathing of the group, the Jiet as the water streamed past and the shifting feet upon the ground.

"I shall go on one condition," said the hazel-eyed boy, "I go to Ansacht only if you can tell me honestly that I will indeed be safe there."

Silence. Then in a monotone, "I will protect you from whoever is after you, Calhoun. Do not fret for I shall have all my men die before I let anyone hurt you in anyway."

Cal could do not but think, _that oh king of Alagaësia, King Murtagh, may just happen if you plan on fighting them._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe, I wonder who is after Cal. Well I can't tell you just yet but it might surprise some of you and others it might not. Anyway please R&R.


	12. Chapter 11: Questioning and Fickleness

Here is the next chapter, rather short being only six and the beginning of seven pages but whatever. Anyway I shall hopefully up-date soon. R&R please. I own nothing but my own characters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal stared at the shadow in the distance before him, he knew it was the palace in all its dark glory. Memories of his stay in Ansacht flashed though his mind before he pushed them away. He wished he did not have to go there but it was for Aderyn and only for her otherwise he would have been a thousand leagues away. And maybe just a little part of him told him it was the safest place to hide from them.

Aderyn was fidgeting in front of him and he could tell Aelwen was getting annoyed at the girl. _Make her stop, _Aelwen spat in his mind.

"Aderyn," he whispered into her ear. "Please stop fidgeting. It is unsetting Aelwen."

"Sorry, Aelwen," Aderyn said. "I am just frightened of being so high up is all. I promise not to move so much."

Cal looked over to Alden and Kane. Roran was clinging to Alden's back, his eyes shut tight. Katrina was not fairing much better then her husband as she sat upon Lanelle behind Shania.

Cal sighed as the shadow of the palace grew ever more closer and the sick feeling of dread in him grew greater as while. Murtagh and Thorn rode in front of the other dragons and as they approached Cal noticed people waiting in the center courtyard. He counted twenty-three all dressed in noble clothing. The dragons landed swiftly as the noble people backed away to give them room. Cal climbed down from Aelwen's saddle and held out a hand to help Aderyn down. She accepted his hand hesitantly and started to climb off. Her footing slipped and she would have tumbled to the ground if Cal had not caught her at the last moment.

"Aderyn, are you alright?"

She gave a nod and brushed her hair from her face as she straightened herself. He turned his eyes to the crowd of nobles and saw Ania among them. Ania had her hair loose and wore a long orange dress with wide sleeves and a long flowing tail. Next to Ania was a woman with midnight black hair. The woman had her hair collected upon her head in ringlets. She wore a cloak of feathers and a dark velvet red dress.

The woman walked with grace over to Murtagh, the two exchanged a courteous greeting and words before the woman looked over at him. He met her eyes and stared into them. She walked over to him, the other nobles tensioned a bit as she stared him down. Her eyes challenging him to speak or do something defiant.

He placed his fingers to his lips and said, "atra esterni ono theludin." He knew he was of lower rank then her and besides she had remained silent.

"Mor'ranar lifa unin hjarta onr." Her voice sounded to him old and tired. He noticed though wisdom and years of knowledge in her pleasant motherly voice.

"Un du evarinya ono varda," he finished in a murmur. He was not use to greeting people with the elf greeting.

"Are you the new Rider, boy?"

"I am milady," he replied.

"Are you a half breed?" He was silent before tucking a strand of his shaggy hair behind his ear. The tips now clearly visible. He observed disgust cross her face. It made him want to snap at her with a remark but he remained quiet. "Your parents who are they?" Cal was silent. "Well," she demanded.

"I feel no need to tell you of my parentage. It would do no good for my parents are both dead and I have no other siblings."

She analyzed him carefully with her dark eyes, her face flawless of any imperfection. It made him sick to be in her presence and the same with the other elves. He hated the so-called-perfect elves. They were to blind to see that they were far from perfect.

"Where your parents nobility?"

"My father and mother were of nobility milady."

"If they were surely I would know their names," she remarked.

"I am afraid not, Queen Islanzadí. My parents were not known to most."

"So you know who I am?" She seemed amusedly if not a little surprised.

"Aye. I have heard of you." Both remained silent.

"Your name is?"

"Calhoun. I am from the house of Athiuran."

"Athiuran…" Queen Islanzadí looked thoughtful. "I have never heard of that house before. Was your mother the elf?"

"Nay. She was human."

"Is the house you use your mothers then?"

"Aye."

"What is your fathers family name?"

Silence followed her question. Cal shifted a bit and looked over at the nobles who stood waiting. Murtagh was talking in whispers to Ania. Everyone else was still.

"Necarta…"

"Necarta," she repeated, "again I name I know not."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "How good are you with magic, the sword, bow, and spear."

"Magic is not my best area, your Majesty. I can control fire rather well but the other elements are a bit harder for me to summon. I am not very good at calling upon other forms of magic neither. I am reasonable with the sword and spear. The bow I am told is the area I qualify as excellent."

She seemed putout by this. "This is very inconvenient. Most elves have mastered all of this. How old are you, lad?"

"Twenty-five."

"Your so young. I mere baby upon our people." She shook her head looking disappointed.

"Murtagh," Murtagh looked at the Queen. "Let us go somewhere that is suitable for a long talk."

Murtagh nodded, whispered something into Ania's ear and followed the Queen and her elves into the castle. Ania watched them leave before looking over to the people left. "Come along Roran, Katrina, Aderyn. I'll show you to some rooms. Calhoun your room is still unoccupied."

Cal turned to Aelwen and she said, _I'll go and stay in the dragon hold. I shall see you later. _Cal watched her unfold her transparent ceramal wings and fly into the sky. Her movements far more graceful then a birds. Cal followed the others into the palace. He glanced up at the towering oak door as they entered and felt extremely small.

The palace had stone walls, black drapery, and touches still burned every few feet. Pictures of old kings, queens, and Riders, hung from the walls in thick wooden fames. The lifeless dark eyes stared down at Cal causing him to shivered. It all looked the same as last time.

Aderyn had arrived at his side while he looked at the palace. "Cal," he turned and gave her a meek smile. Aderyn could tell it was strained. "You seem very tense."

"I am fine."

"You're a good lair, if I did not know you as good as I do I would have believed you." Cal shrugged and gazed forward. Aderyn reached over and took his larger, slightly tanned, hand in hers.

The woman, Aderyn examined, was leading them to quarters so they could rest. Aderyn assumed that Murtagh had explained all about them to this woman earlier when he and her had been whisperer back and forth. "Cal," he looked over into her eyes, "who is this woman?"

His eyes traveled to the honey hair woman, "her name is Ania MacMathan. She is Murtagh's love." He didn't seem at all interested in talking more about Ania, neither did Aderyn want to hear more. _I don't even know my real mother and I have to meet my fathers lover. Oh joy, _she thought angrily and spiteful.

All she had to go on for her mother was what Roran and Katrina had told her. They had not described to Aderyn what her mother looked like, if she was pretty or not. They had told her that her mother was kind, gentle, and altogether a good person but they gave no substance. She needed to know her mother to completely understand what she was like yet that could never happen. She couldn't help but feel a trickle of envy and resentment for children who had their parents. She shook those thoughts away and told herself forceful that she did have two wonderful parents even if Roran and Katrina were not her blood parents. And now she had Murtagh too. What more could a girl want? She told herself nothing else could be better, though deep down she knew she did not believe her own words.

Several long minutes later Ania flung open a door and ushered Aderyn inside saying that Roran and Katrina's room was to the left of hers. Aderyn gawked at the colossal room which she realized was larger then there whole cottage back in Belatona. The room had a high ceiling with three amorous widows looking down upon the city. Dark drapes of gold observed the beautiful view.

A wooden table with white cloth was near to the door with a vase filled of pretty springtime flowers. Aderyn did not even wonder how they had plentiful flowers in fall. A bowl consisting of fruit was also upon the table. A large dresser painted white leaned again a wall. The dresser had handles, hinges and chest lined with gold. A curtain shrouded her bed area, Ania went over and pushed the heavy light peach fabric out of the way. The bed was huge, the largest bed Aderyn had ever seen, and probably the softest too. The stuffing of the bed was covered with white sheets as a thick, light gold bedspread overlapped them. Aderyn felt like jumping on the bed and burying her face in the soft material. Ania smiled brightly at Aderyn causing her happiness to dampen a little. _I don't even know her! _She chided herself, _you can not hate someone you don't know. _

Aderyn plastered a strained smile on and turned to the others. "While this is grand! Don't you agree?"

Roran nodded though he did not look as excited as his daughter would have liked. Katrina nodded as while, her eyes genuinely happy. Aderyn watched Roran and Katrina leave after saying good-night to her. Cal stood were he was, he did not seem in a hurry to leave. His hazel eyes connected with hers. "Aderyn…"

She smiled, "what?"

"How do you feel about me? About me being a Rider that is?" She was silent for a moment, his eyes looking at her intensely.

"I think you being a Rider is wonderful." She and Cal had not been able talked about him being a Rider since they had been busy the day before getting ready to leave Belatona. Aderyn had said her good-byes to her friends and had promised to write them everyday. Of course, Cal knew Aderyn was still going to miss her friends greatly. He was curious as to how she felt about finding out his past, well at least a small part of it.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have always loved the tales and storied of Riders. How grand and magnificent they were before the Fall." He grinned slowly and approached her, his arms wrapped securely around her wrist.

She blushed a bit, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous himself. This was their first time completely alone. "That is good to hear," he touched her check with his worn hands. Her eyes looked away before looking back up into his.

"I do not believe we have been alone like this before. Well besides the days Roran and Katrina were gone and then we were just beginning to know one another." He voice was stammering a little.

He nodded remembering how he and her had been alone for those days mostly talking to each other when all the tasks were done. He had liked that a lot. "That was nice," he said.

She leaned against him, her chest pressing against his. Cal pulled her closer, his instincts getting the better of him. He remembered the last time he had held a woman so close. Well if Aderyn could be a considered a woman yet. She was almost sixteen and most girls married at fifteen to sixteen so he assumed she would be called a woman by now. Rowena was the last woman he could remember embracing like this and that had been so long ago.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She glanced up at him, he could feel her heart beating against his steadily. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. He felt exaltation at the feel of her lips on his and with joy deepened the soft kiss.

The kiss broke moments later, her eyes looked as happy as Cal felt inside. She said breathlessly, "you should probably go to your own room, Cal."

He just shook his head, "one of these days Aderyn, I will get your maidenhood."

She glared at him, "who said I'm giving it to you?" Her eyes blazed with annoyance. "And who said I still have it."

He laughed, "so you're a wench then?"

She kicked him in the shin angrily, "No! I am most certainly not! Your such a jerk," she seethed.

He grabbed her playfully by the arms and leaned close to her ear, "I was jesting. Besides I only meant that I would love to take your maidenhood not that I would be the one to take it from you. Though I would also love to be the first man and only to have you in that way."

She rolled her eyes, "by the gods your odd Cal." He shrugged at her comment.

"Anyway I'll leave you alone, pretty maiden," he said slipping away from her and to the door, "we shall talk later." Aderyn fell upon her bed and glared at the door, _that confident jerk! Why would he think I would give him my virginity! Ha! Like he deserves it. I wonder who he has been with before me? Probably a million pretty girls. All lovely no doubt and all probably experienced in bed._

That damped her temper and made her a bit sad. She had not kidded herself and knew Cal had been with other girl but the thought that they were prettier then her made her uneasy. She loved Cal, she had admitted it to herself that she truly did, even if she would not say it to him. She had a good feeling that he loved her too with his talk of marriage and such, yet she could not be certain. Men could be rather fickle.

She closed her eyes and realized as she laid there just how tired she really was. She crawled to the top of the bed and pulled the blankets upon her form. Her eyes shut and slumber embraced her with merry dreams of her family and friends.


	13. Chapter 12: A Night of Sad Discoveries

He stretched his arms over his head and sat up in his large four poster bed. Blinking he looked out his bedroom window and into the morning light. A smile graced his pale angelic face as he stood up. He walked over to his closet and found a white shirt, white boxes, and tan pants.

Heading to the bathroom he peeked into his mothers room, she was asleep on her queen sized bed, her face even whiter then his. He got into the shower moments later and cleaned himself. Once done he jumped out and dried himself with a towel. He changed into the clean clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. Uneven light blond locks famed his pale face, dark blue eyes stared back at him delight beaming in them.

He approached his mothers room again and silently opened the door. Her long dark brown hair was spread about her pillows in a tangled mess. He had always thought her a beautiful women inside and out. He smiled as he watched her sleep, she stirred, but did not wake. A light rapping on the front door to their two bedroom house told the young man that a visitor was there.

He left her room and answered the door. An elderly man named Ethan stood on the steps, his gray hair glittering in the bright outside light. He moved aside and allowed Ethan to enter. Light blue eyes hinted smiled at the young boy as Ethan walked in. "How are you doing?" Ethan's voice held certain and slight amusement.

He rolled his eyes and said, "fine, but mother is not. Will you make sure she's ok, you know I don't trust her at home when I go to school."

"Of course," Ethan knew Lucifer Elliot Conner since the boy was three. The baby and his mother Ranae Emily Conner had moved to their small town when Ranae was still young and Lucifer a mere baby of two years.

The boy was almost sixteen in age, his birthday was February twenty ninety, which was quite strange. Lucifer was stubborn, deadly loyal, and could be counted on in times of need.

His mother, Ranae, was nothing like her bright eyed boy. Ranae was to say the least not well. Her mind seemed to work at times, one time Ethan had come over to visit and Ranae was there in the kitchen while Lucifer made breakfast for them (Ranae never cooked, Lucifer had told Ethan once that Ranae nearly burned the house down trying to make some ramen noodles). But more often she was in her room, no lights on, the walls of her room black for Ranae had requested it one day. She herself would hide in her bedspread, maybe under a table, or the bed, and mutter to herself. It saddened Ethan to see her like this, he knew it wasn't easy, Ranae had been like this even before she had moved here. Of course things had gone down hill since Caleb's death.

Caleb Phillip Reese was a good hearted man who had been with Ranae just after Lucifer's birth and had proposed to Ranae after a year of living with her. Ranae though had rejected him, she had said that it was not the best time. Ethan knew, though that Ranae didn't love Caleb, even Caleb knew that but still he stayed and helped raise Lucifer as if the boy was his. Ethan also knew that Ranae yearned for a man, Lucifer's blood father, Ethan didn't know much about the fellow that had Ranae's heart and still did so even after years of separation.

He often found himself wondering about this man and where he was, he wondered if maybe the reason for Ranae's illness was because she was not with the man she loved. Ethan shook his head and let Lucifer lead him to Ranae's bedroom.

Ranae was up and petting their white cat with brown and orange mixed into her fur. Reoal had moved with Ranae from wherever she had come from and had been around a long time, although the cat still acted like a mere kitten. "Hey, Reoal," Lucifer said as he sat down next to his mother and the female cat. Lucifer pat Reoal behind the ear as she purred and rubbed her head into his hand.

Ranae smiled weakly at her son, her eyes took on a distant look in them though she remained seated. "Don't you have school today?" Ranae's voice was slow and harsh sounding from not much use, Ranae didn't talk aloud much besides the bouts of whispering she would do.

"Yes, I do. But I've got a few minutes before I have to leave. I wanted to check on you, mom." He took her slim tiny hand in his own and the trio sat in silence for a minute or so. A knock at the door sounded and Lucifer stood. "I better be going, that's probably Alex and Shane. I'll be home to make dinner at six, ok?"

She nodded her head and Lucifer left after a quick farewell to Ethan. He swung his dark green backpack over his shoulders and opened the door. Alexis May Steven stood on the concrete steps; her fuzzy plain brown hair spread about her face and her hazel, brown eyes locked on Lucifer's blue ones. "Hey," She said immediately as they began walking away from the two story tan house.

"Hey," he said smiling at his friend.

Shane Wren Damore walked up to them. Lucifer smiled at the raven haired boy with light blue eyes. "What's up Shane?"

"Nothing much how about you two?"

"Nothing," Lucifer said as he ran a hand through his blond hair. He had dyed it blond from its normal dark brown color. The school they went to was red brick, large glass windows, and massive metal doors. The path leading into the school building was filled with students, staff, and a few parents.

Kyle Minsern who had deep seaweed green eyes, a bright white smile, and black curly hair walked over as they drew nearer to the building. He kissed Alex passionately and smiled as he broke the locking of lips. "Hey Shane," he greeted the other boy.

"How's football Kyle?" The senior shrugged his shoulders in response.

"So Alex want to come over tonight?" Lucifer felt left out like always when Kyle was around, Kyle disliked him and Lucifer despised Kyle. Both of course knew why they hated one another. Lucifer hated Kyle because he was a jerk. Lucifer had seen him with several girls while he was dating Alex, though she didn't know Kyle was a cheater. Kyle knew Lucifer knew about his cheating and Kyle was making sure Lucifer told no one especially Alex about it. It had been going on for several weeks and it was killing Lucifer to see his friend getting hurt just because of an idiot like Kyle.

"I wish I could but I can't," Kyle frowned and whispered something into her ear which made her smile. Lucifer looked over at Shane who rolled his eyes. "I'm really sorry Kyle," Alex said smiling at him as he drew back from her.

"Well that's too bad, I'll be fine I suppose," Kyle said. _He'll probably go and get another girl and bring her to his place, _Lucifer thought disgustedly.

Kyle waved good-bye and walked off with a group of seniors. The trio went their separate ways at school to go to their first hour classes. Shane and Lucifer thankfully had their first class together. Lucifer's mind was wondering like it normally did in science class, he lazily tapped his pencil against his desk as his dark blue eyes gazed out the window.

He pined to be outside; to take his shoes off and feel the grass beneath his feet, to let the breeze toss his hair around, and to have the trees whisper to him with their luring songs. He sighed he was stuck here and had to get this day over with.

He looked at the teacher who was glaring at him, "Mr. Conner may I ask why you do not respond to my question?" He felt his insides drop as he looked around the class, he found nothing but amusement and glee in his classmates eyes as they watched to see what he would do. Shane had a look of sympathy though. As he was thinking of an excuse to why he had not been listening a knock sounded at the door.

The teacher turned and answered the door revealing a tall woman. The woman had long straight black hair that covered her ears and was tired loosely in a green ribbon. The woman wore a long seaweed green skirt and blouse. Her dark green eyes made Lucifer think of the fresh, new leaves on a tree. Her eyes searched the class and Lucifer was surprised to see them land on him.

"Excuse me miss but what is it that you need?" The woman turned to Lucifer's teacher, Mrs. Ebert.

"Good evening I'm Arya Dröttningu and I'm looking for a Lucifer Conner?"

Mrs. Ebert glanced at him with her dark brown eyes. "Lucifer is in my class why do you need him and are you a staff member? I think I'd remember you Miss. Dröttningu?"

"I'm not a staff member but I have news for Mr. Conner now may I please speak to him?" Her tone was gentle and yet defiant as she spoke to the teacher.

"I'm afraid I can not hand the boy over to you without—." Mrs. Ebert was cut off as the door swung open and in walked, to Lucifer's extreme shock, his mother. Ranae flounced into the room, her long brown hair breaded down her back. She wore a deep blue dress one Lucifer had never seen before, the dress was traced along the edges with pretty silver silk. The neckline dipped into a point and hinted at Ranae's breast. The garment fit her well and showed off her every curve. Lucifer had never seen his mother look so beautiful in his life, it filled him with joy to see her looking so well, at least she was outside.

Her blue eyes met his blue ones and she walked over to him a smile faintly on her lips. "Dear we must leave. Get your things and let us depart," her voice cheery.

Lucifer didn't understand what was going on, he did as his mother told him and picked up his notebook and school book. The door opened a third time and in came the school Principle, he was a tall, dark skinned man with dark brown eyes.

"Would Mr. Conner and Mr. Damore please leave with Miss. Conner."

"Why?" Shane asked who sat right behind Lucifer. Mr. Milton scrutinized Shane until he raised his hand. Everyone knew Mr. Milton was a tight pressed man who wanted everyone to follow the rules and do everything perfect.

"Yes Mr. Damore?"

"Why do we have to go with Miss. Conner?"

"Because your going on a vacation." He said simply as he brushed off a speck of lint off his shoulder.

"Vacation?" Lucifer repeated surprised. Not once in his life had he and his mother gone on vacation, they didn't have money for it and Ranae didn't work,. They got by on getting a check once a month from the government and Lucifer's check from the local Wal-mart. Lucifer also went to his grandmother Isleen when they were in need of money. He wasn't proud of the fact that they needed help all the time but it was better then being sent away to live in a foster home and he did love his mother.

"Yes a vacation doesn't it sound wonderful. We're going to a place far, far away from here and it's the most beautiful place I've ever been," Ranae said as her eyes took a distant look to them, at first Lucifer was afraid that she was losing in, but realized she was just daydreaming.

"So," Mr. Milton concluded, "she has asked Mr. Demore's parents and they have agreed to let you go as long as you keep up on your homework." Shane almost cheered but thought better of it and decided to smiled broadly instead.

Shane grabbed his things and the group left the class room. They went to Alex's room and got her before they began to walk home because Lucifer and his mom couldn't afford a car. Lucifer took a deep breath and sighed, he loved being outside in the crisp air with all the beautiful nature around him. It made him feel more alive. He was saddened when they had to go back inside and could tell that everyone else was sourly disappointed too. They went into Ranae's home and retreated to the kitchen. Ranae pulled some tea packets out and mugs from a cabinet by the stove.

"So Arya I'm grad to see you again," she said as she put the kettle on the stove.

"Its good to see you too, Ranae," said Arya. "If you wouldn't mind I think I'd like to go to your bath chambers," Arya stood and fled the room. Lucifer stared after her, _why did she call it bath chambers?_ He shook his head and decided to ask his mother about this vacation they were go to take.

"So where are we going," Lucifer finally asked. "And since when do we have enough money for it?"

"We wouldn't need money there, at least not our kind of money and besides Arya is paying for it. We're going to Alagaësia."

"Alugazeeu?" Alex questioned as she tried to pronounce it.

"No it's A-L-A-G-A-Ë-S-I-A and it's pronounced al-uh-GAY-zee-uh."

"Where is it?" Shane asked, he had gotten a bag of cookies from the pantry and was chewing on them noisily.

"It's very far away now please lets all––." A crash sounded from upstairs that cut Ranae off.

"Ranae!" Came Arya's muffled cry from above, Ranae looked concerned as she left the room to go see what was wrong. Lucifer looked over at Alex who shrugged and Shane who just kept eating.

"Stop eating all the cookies Shane," Lucifer snatched the bag from his friends greedy hands, "you eat like a pig no offence and besides we really don't have a lot of money to spend on cookies and junk food."

Shane looked down at his feet, "sorry, I forgot," he murmured meekly. Lucifer sighed feeling bad for yelling at Shane but Shane knew about their money problems.

Ranae and Arya came strolling back into the room, "Arya needed some help."

"She needed help going to the bathroom?" Alex inquired looking at Arya.

Arya glanced at Ranae, her eyes read that she obliviously didn't know what to say. "No it wasn't that," Ranae said saving her friend from answering. The kettle blew sending a high pitch through the house, Ranae started to fill cups with hot water and slip the packets in. Everyone sat around the table with their cups of tea, Shane stared at his with distaste as everyone sipped their own jasmine tea.

"Do you have anything else?" He asked as he pushed his cup away. Ranae stood and went to the refrigerator. Inside was a bottle of ketchup, a pint of milk, some old lettuce, an onion, and a small piece of garlic.

"I didn't get the groceries yet," Lucifer stated.

Ranae nodded and turned her head slightly, "would you like some milk Shane?"

"No thanks I think I'll just have some water," Shane grabbed another mug and filled it with some water from the sink. Shane took his seat again and took a big gulp of water looking more pleased with his new drink.

"So," Arya began as Ranae sat back down, "you seem like your doing fine…"

Lucifer laughed at that causing everyone to look at him, "fine…" He snorted but didn't continue.

Ranae looked at her small hands, "Lucifer's right to laugh at that… I haven't been fine," she looked up and met Arya's green eyes, "I've fallen apart Arya. I need him…"

Arya looked uneasy, "I know how you feel Ranae." Ranae nodded weakly her eyes still downcast. "But we mustn't live in the past. Come we have much to talk about," Arya stood. Ranae looked at the children.

"Lucifer your friends can stay the night. Alex you can sleep on the couch in the living room. Shane can share your room," Ranae and Arya left the room after that.

Lucifer looked at Shane and Alex, "so…"

"I guess I get the couch…"

"I suppose," he remarked as he finished off his tea. Lucifer and Shane retired to his room later that night after having spent the rest of the day talking and playing games. Alex was tucked onto the living room couch. Good-nights were pasted between Lucifer and Shane. Lucifer stared at the ceiling in his dark room. His eyes taking in the dim moonlight that cast eerie, pale shadows. He rolled onto his side and stared blankly at the wall.

"Shane?"

"What?"

"Who is Arya?"

"From what I can tell she is Ranae's friend." Lucifer heard some rustling as Shane sat up. "I got an idea," he added.

"That's wonderful. Is that not the first one since preschool?" Shane's shadow fell upon Lucifer, the boys eyes locked. Shane gave a smile that in the gloomily light looked like the smirk of a ghost. "So what is your famous idea?"

Shane ignored his friends rude remarks and walked lightly over to the door. He opened the door to ajar and peered into the hall. Lucifer crept to the door, his feet making inaudible noise upon the wooden boards. Shane glanced up at him and moved to let his friend see into the hall. "What are we doing?" Lucifer asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"We are going to see what Arya and Ranae are talking about in there," Shane gave a nod to himself, his eyes falling upon the door just down the hall.

"How do you know their still awake?" Both boys looked at the clock back in Lucifer's room. It read almost eleven at night.

"Their up still," Shane's voice was the picture of reassurance.

"If we get caught I'm blaming it all on you," Shane shrugged and the two boys emerged into the hallway and stealthily tip-toed toward the bedroom door. Shane leaned his ear against the door causing it to open just a crack. The two held their breathes but no one came grumbling into the hallway. Lucifer peeked over Shane's shoulder and saw into the darkly lit room. A single candle burned upon the bedside table, its flame flecking back and forth in content. The honey color light portrayed two female figures on a bed. One was bent over her small pale hands covering her face. The other sat beside the first, with her arms around the small female. The two females hair fell together and merged into a collage of brown and black.

"Arya," they heard Ranae's voice whisper, "I miss Murtagh."

"I know," Arya cooed to the broken-hearted Ranae.

"It was not so bad Arya. At the beginning I was alright, yes it hurt to not be with him, it always does, but as the years pass I find myself losing it more and more," Ranae looked up into dark green eyes. Tears glistered off her pale checks. "When I knew I would never see him again, death seemed the only option." Her voice was husky, a thick layer of choked back sobs hinted her words. "But I'm too damned weak to kill myself! If only I had! I can not live without him, I can't believe I've grown so insane. My own son thinks I've lost my mind and sometimes I can not help but believe it too!"

"Shush, Ranae, you are not insane I swear it," Arya soothed rocking the trembling, lamenting woman back and forth gently.

Lucifer had enough of this and turning roughly on his heels marched back to his room. Shane entered a moment later and watched as Lucifer collapsed upon the bed and huddled underneath the layers of sheets and warm blankets. But Shane knew that the blankets could not warm up Lucifer's depressed and angered heart at what he had heard. Shane dumped himself upon the blankets on the hard ground and closed his eyes feeling bad about encouraging Lucifer to go out and listen to the woman talking. In the end the night had been nothing but discovering sad truths.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter may confuse some of you at the beginning but Ranae and Lucifer obliviously are not dead, they were transported back to Ranae's time. A bit confusing yes, but this is all planned out. It is not random, well maybe just a little, but the Ranae and Lucifer being alive is a major part in the story. Ok please do not be mad because there is no Cal, Aderyn or any of the others in here at the moment. I don't think they will be in here for some chapter. Anyway nothing really important is happening to them right now, Cal is continuing his training as a Rider, Aderyn is getting to know her father and that's about it there. Please R&R.


	14. Chapter 13: Swirling Mists

Lucifer awake early and stared out the window. The sun shred thin rays of yellow light, birds chirped outside and the sounds of people awaking and cars driving past. He stretched and sat up. Shane was reclined on the floor, his limps sprawled across the floor, and month gaping open. A blanket was nearby laying in a tangled mess. He stared blankly at his sleeping friend, he wasn't mad at Shane about last night. It wasn't Shane's fault anyway. Lucifer knew it was his fault, he had hurt his mother, the only parent he knew just because he thought she was crazy. _Maybe she is, _he told himself, _but even insane people need love. I should do something to show her that she still has me. And who is Murtagh? Ranae said she missed him, so is he my father? _

The thought was odd since Lucifer had always thought of Caleb as his father all these years. He knew Caleb wasn't his dad but Caleb had been there for him. He remembered when Caleb would comfort him at night when he'd had a bad dream and the other little things that Caleb had done, all together the little things made Lucifer love Caleb like a son loves his dad. Caleb had been a wonderful man and Lucifer had never understood how his mother didn't love Caleb. Whoever this Murtagh fellow was, Lucifer was determine to meet him. For now he had to act as if he had not seen or heard anything from last night.

Lucifer crawled out of bed and picked up the blanket on the floor. He began to fold the quilt and gave Shane a kick in the side. "Get up lazy," he chided.

Shane did not move. He kicked with a bit more force, the raven haired boy muttered to himself. "Alex… tell Lucifer not to hurt me…" Lucifer rolled his eyes, w_hat a dork and he is one of my best friends._

He tried a different approach, "Shane Wren Damore!" He said in a shrill voice imitating Shane's mother, Brittany. "Get your ass up this instant or I will get Amanda in here!"

Shane sat up with a start and said in a quivering voice, "please not Amanda mom!"

Lucifer laughed at Shane and set the folded blanket on his bed. "Idiot your at my house remember."

Shane glared and robbed his eyes groggily. "Dude I hate you." Shane sat up and looked at Lucifer, his eyes turning serious. "Listen about last night…"

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you," Lucifer admitted, " I guess I'm mad at myself for not showing Ranae that I love her. I do love her. Most of all I'm mad at my blood father for not being here. But what can I do when all I know is his name? And who in the world names their kid Murtagh anyway?"

Shane gave a laugh at that and shrugged, "I never heard anyone named that before, I assume his parents were weird."

"Are you saying that my grandparents are weird?" Lucifer lunged at Shane and the two boys ran around the room, Lucifer chasing after his friend. Shane yelped and jumped on the bed before hopping off and running to the door to avoid the blond haired boy.

"Shane your mother and Amanda are here!" Ranae's voice drifted from downstairs as Shane was about to turn the doorknob and flee.

"Holy bloody hell, they really are here to torture me!" Shane screamed ducking behind Lucifer.

"Holy bloody hell?" Lucifer repeated, "now that's a new one Shane."

Shane cowered and said firmly, "I am not going out there."

Lucifer rolled his eyes and holding Shane by the arm, dragged the blue eyed boy downstairs. Shane would not going willingly, he yelled and kicked his feet defensives screaming bloody murder.

"Shane Damore if that is you making all that damned noise then I'll have your head!" They heard Mrs. Damore holler from the living room. Shane's month clamped shut and his eyes darted around in fright. Lucifer ignored the way Shane was acting and entered the living room. Mrs. Damore was setting on the couch with little five-year old Amanda in her lap. Mrs. Damore had her long black hair tired back, her light brown eyes looked annoyed and angry. Amanda was bouncing happily up and down on her mother's large lap. Her blue eyes sprinkled and her black hair hanging in neat little curls. She smiled when she saw him, "is Shane-poo with you?" She said in her little child voice as she jumped up.

Shane walked in glaring at his youngest sibling and only sister, "I told you never to call me that, especially in public where people can hear you!"

"Shane-poo!" Amanda said taking no notice to what he had said. She flounced over to her older brother and hugged him tightly around the waist.

Shane wailed, "get off Amanda!"

Amanda just tightened her grip and smiled even more, "I love you!"

Shane looked thoroughly annoyed. Mrs. Damore said in her shrill voice, "Shane be nice to your sister! You know how she looks up to you. Now Shane I brought you some clothes and things for this vacation your taking. I will pray that you be on your best behavior. We do not need you to get in trouble. Think of your brother Daniel, look where he is. It was a shame that Daniel could not be more like Paul. Thank goodness Paul is all right."

Shane scowled at the mention of his eldest brother Paul. Paul was twenty-eight and living in California with his fiancée, Jessica. Jessica was gorgeous with a super model body, beach blond hair and to die for green eyes. Paul had short brown hair and blue eyes, he was a skilled dentist and made a lot of money.

Shane's other brother, Daniel was in prison for hijacking a car and having an illegal substance on him. Daniel had been taking tech classes at the local institution to become a computer technician before being sent away. Daniel was twenty-three with long black hair, brown eyes and would be getting out of prison when he was twenty-nine.

Shane had his other older brother, Lousy. Lousy was 18 and always teasing Shane and calling him an idiot. Lousy was dating a girl named Eve. He had black hair, blue eyes, and went through girls like crazy.

Then there was Henry who was a Goth. Henry wore black clothes and sometimes red. He had black hair that covered his brown eyes. Henry was dating this girl Tina. Both Tina and Henry are sixteen years old.

Amanda was the youngest at age five, she had long black hair that she normally wore in a pony-tail. She loved the care-bears and the little mermaid. She also loved to annoy the hell out of Shane. Shane knew Amanda looked up at him and he hated the fact that whenever she could she followed him around and cling to him.

Shane sighed and yanked his arm from Amanda's sticky fingers. He grabbed the pack his mother had talked about. "Now, Shane," his mother began again. "You where listening to me correct."

Shane nodded, "yes mother." His mother was Mary Damore, her surname was Mueller. She was a tough woman to handle and always yelled at Shane for doing something wrong. She was not a slim woman but was large and somehow graceful. Shane's mother didn't work she had too many kids to just leave alone.

Shane's father Trey was a huge man with a beer belly. He was a truck driver, had short brown hair that was falling out and stony blue eyes. Trey was a strict man who hated people who cheated at poker games and hated when his team lost at football. He was a republican and supported the war.

Mary pinched up her face in thought making it looked like she had more then one chin. "I hope you do not disturb Miss. Conner. Please Shane," she stood and looked Shane in the eye, "do not get involved with any drug dealers, or do anything that you shouldn't." The woman went to Amanda who was clinging to Shane's back annoying him to death. She grabbed Amanda's arm and after peeking Shane on the check left the house.

Shane gave a loud cheer, "thank the gods!" He shouted happily. "I can't wait to leave my family."

Lucifer shook his head, knowing that this trip was something Shane needed. Shane's house could get a little crazy at times. "Well then mom," Ranae had been sitting silently in an old rocking chair watching. "Can we go now? Are we taking a plane or what?"

Ranae stood up and with a smile announced, "Arya and I will be waiting in my room, come when your ready." Lucifer watched her leave the room, confused.

Shane and Lucifer exchanged glances and in confusion walked out of the living room and into Ranae's dark room. Arya, Alex, and Ranae were waiting for the boys. Ranae was wearing a white gown with flaring sleeves and a 'v' neck. Arya was dressed in a dark pine green dress with a slender cut neckline. Even Alex was wearing a dress. Hers was a bright yellow with a pattern of pale pink flowers. The woman all looked beautiful.

Lucifer suddenly felt underdressed. "Maybe we should go change?" He asked his mother.

Ranae shook her head, "you look fine. Come along, take my hand." Lucifer felt extremely uncomfortable as he took Ranae's slender hand in his. Her hand was slightly damp and unpleasantly cold to the touch. Shane took his and Ranae's hand and Alex held Arya's pale fingers. Arya closed her eyes, her rosy lips muttering silent words.

Lucifer was a little flustered now. Why were they just standing there and why was Arya talking to herself? These questions rolled around in his head as he watched Arya left a pale arm and point her index finger straight ahead. Her forest green eyes blazing bright green. Lucifer looked at what Arya was pointing at and didn't see anything.

A sound met his ears before anything else. It was soft but growing louder by the second, it sounded like a mix between a flute and reed pipes. Yet it was completely different then the two instruments. It was fluid and tinkling softly and it almost sounded like the gentle whispering of leaves in the wind. He had never heard such a lovely, enticing sound before and he was spellbound by the luring music. The music stirred a deep feeling in his chest, he wasn't sure what the feeling was but for what felt like minutes he felt a deep sense of contentment and harmony.

It shattered to a million pieces like a mirror breaking, it was gone before he even realized it and a whirl of gray mist stood before them. The mist was denser and darker in the very middle. Lucifer was bewildered, where had this mist come from? And so completely out of nowhere? For that matter, how could the mist even be there? He was filled with questions and glanced briefly at his mother, her face was vivid with a youthful look. She looked like she was going on some great quest or adventure.

Lucifer stared into the mists and for a long second thought he caught an image of a great head with gleaming dark eyes before it flickered and was lost forever. Arya took a step towards the mists and reached her free hand out, her hand passed through the gray fog. He was startled by this and heard Alex and Shane give gasps of surprise as while. Arya stepped slowly through until all that remained was the arm and hand bring held by Shane. Shane glanced over at him, his blue eyes betraying his confusion. Shane leapt forward into the portal and a chuckle followed. His head passed through the mist and the sound ended abruptly.

"Go," Ranae instructed to the frightened teenager. Alex looked bewildered by this request, her eyes scanned Ranae's face with disbelief. Ranae rolled her eyes and gave Alexis a shove. The girl fell forward with a shriek, her head and neck fell through the mist. Lucifer swallowed the tight thump in his throat as Alex's body disappeared into thin air as while.

Lucifer held onto Ranae's hand tightly, his mother gave him a reassuring look before pulling the two closer to the portal of mist. With a bright, youthful smile she stepped into the swirling mist. Lucifer glanced at the empty room and saw Reoal watching stoically. Her orange stripped brown tail flickered lazily from side to side, she crocked her head slightly. Lucifer reached out his free hand and coaxed the cat to come to him. Reoal sat still upon the bed just staring with her big golden orbs.

"Come along, Reoal. I'm not going to Alagaësia without you," he stated firmly feeling a gentle tug from his mothers hand.

Reoal tilted her head farther to the right and then suddenly jumped from the bed. She walked over with feminine grace and he picked her up. Once the cat was cradled into his arm, he inhaled a deep breath, closed his eyes and walked into the mist. He was surprised that he did not collide with the wall. He opened his eyes and looked about in shock. Plains of dew dripping glass lay sprawling before him with few trees. Ranae was spinning and twirling in pleasure, her dress swishing around her ankles. Arya watching the younger woman with a light smile, Shane and Alex looked as confused as he felt.

"W…Where are we?" his voice wavered with uncertainty.

Ranae was humming pleasantly to herself. She stopped spinning like a little girl and turned to them. Her blue eyes flashed and her smile widened.

Arya cleared her throat and ignored the other woman. "We're in Alagaësia," she clarified.

He blinked in dismay, "but how did we get here? What was that mist? How do we get back? And—." He stopped himself as Reoal hopped from his arms and meowed happily.

Ranae smiled sweetly at the cat and exclaimed, "Reoal! Oh Reoal! We're home!"

Reoal gave a strangled meow and flexed her body out. Lucifer stared in utter disbelief as the fur began to melt away and reveal layers of tan skin. Reoal threw her head back, a human skull forming in the place of the cat one. Reoal stood up shakily on two legs, she shook her head causing her long mane of orange brown hair to bounce gently.

_Reoal's a human! A human girl! _Lucifer could not think straight, _this has to be a dream! A dream with Reoal being a naked girl. _

Ranae ran over and stood in front of Reoal's naked body. Shane slipped his jacket off without thinking and handed it to Ranae who threw it on the girl. Once the jacket was covering Reoal's body as best it could Shane spoke up. "What is going on? How come the cat just turned into a human?"

Arya began to explained as if all of it was normal. "Reoal's a werecat. One of few are left I'm afraid. In Alagaësia there are dwarfs, elves, dragons, werecats, and Urgals. I myself am an elf. See," she pushed back her long black hair. Lucifer gazed at her ear with the pointed end.

He shared a look with Shane and Alex. "Okay. If what you say is true then dragons and elves and whatnot are all real."

"Aye."

He took a deep breath trying to process all of this information. "And Alagaësia is like… A magical world or something?"

"Alagaësia is a parallel world from Earth," Arya corrected, "and there are few portals between the worlds. There are also differences between the two worlds. For instance magic on Earth can not be used as easily as it can here. And in your world there are only humans and animals with no other races. The portal I made was a very hard spell, one that has taken me years to perfect. It took me five years to find the words to do the spell. I had to search all over Alagaësia to find even a trace of the spell but I found it thankfully. Then it took me ten years to actually be strong enough to do the spell without dieing from it."

"There are other ways between the worlds but they are more dangerous. I knew a woman named Mariel, who tricked me into thinking we were doing a love spell but really she was doing a spell to send me to Alagaësia. The spell sent me here but I ended up being blind because of it. A man, Galbatorix, gave me back my sight shortly afterwards," Ranae said looking rather sober.

"I don't even know what to say," Alex confided with a glimmer of apprehension in her eyes.

"We plan on explaining the rest later," Ranae confirmed.

"Alright," Shane said, "what do we do until then?"

Arya smiled, "follow me, there should be a town not far from here." So they started after the elf maiden. Lucifer took in the sky, several gray clouds were puff and large. He had a feeling that it was going to rain soon. He was right. An hour had pasted with nothing but walking in the heat. The landscape was barren besides a few trees and some moist grass. The humidity had increased along with the heat and Lucifer could not help but despise this land already.

Then it began to rain. The rain was drizzly at first but soon it began harder and pounded against there skin. The woman had it worst then the boys for they had little but dressers or a jacket in Reoal's case.

Lucifer was shivering his hair was damped and sticking to his forehead. The water dripping annoyingly into his face, he pushing his hair out of his view. He glanced wryly over at his mother and noticed that her hair was matted to her back in heavy clinging strands. Her face was set though and her eyes gazed straight forward. "Why did we want to come here again?" He called to her above the rain.

She gave a wearily smile before turning back to stare into the distance. He looked over at Alex, Shane, and Arya who all looked impatient and tired but kept moving. Reoal was walking farther back and had yet to say a single word. He slowed his speed so he fell in stride with the werecat. She looked at him with golden orbs, her eyes looked like a mix between human shaped eyes and cat eyes. The jacket was draped over her slender sloping shoulders, it wasn't long enough to cover her whole body though. He slipped his shirt off and handed it to the girl. She took it and wrapped it around her waist, the shirt was wet-soaked but would hopefully perfect her legs from the heavy rain.

He regretting giving her his shirt as the rain thundered against his bare skin. He could feel the goose bumps on his arms as he rubbed them with his hands. He was freezing because of the rain.

_Thank you, Lucifer._

He blinked wondering where the female voice had come from. He glanced at Reoal. She grinned, sharp teeth were made visible. _You are very kind, Lucifer. Did you know that if you add a 'b' to Reoal it equals to breoal. Breoal is a word in the Ancient Language which means family house._

He stared blankly, _well I suppose you humans can be a little thick. _Reoal titled her head in a cat-like manner. _It is not often that my species talks to humans. Typically we only talk to those worthy of our time. _Her golden orbs bore into his blue eyes_, but your mother, _here she looked to the older woman walking in front of them. _She is something special. Something I can not place a name for. Something I, who have lived 700 years, has not seen in a long time._

_Your 700 years old? _He found it odd talking with his thoughts. It was not normal. Or maybe here in this land they did it all the time?

_Yes. 700 long years. I am old, aren't I? There are elves older then myself, you know. Queen Islanzadí, if I remember correctly, is several centuries older then myself._

_Queen Islanzadí?_

_She is Arya's mother and queen of the elves. Your father is Murtagh, king of Alagaësia. I've heard he is a much better king then our old on, Galbatorix._

_Ranae said Galbatorix gave her back her eye sight when she became blind._

_True but one must know the whole story before they can judge. Do you not agreed, young Lucifer?_

_Yes. _Reoal said nothing more so Lucifer did not bother to say anything more. Time passed slowly as they continued their trek in the rain towards…well wherever. Lucifer glanced at the sky, the sun was buried beneath the clouds so he had no idea what time it was.

"Look," said Alex breaking the silence as she pointed forward into the rain. He squinted into the rain and could make out dark shapes and forms not far ahead. "It looks like a town."

"I believe it is a village. Come, lets keep going." Arya marched forward with the others weakly following in tow. The village drew nearer to them with each step. The village came into view and Lucifer was happy as the rain slowed down into a drizzle. The rain altogether stop much to their relief. They pasted several small huts of dark wood with thatching for roofs. The homes were crudely made, holes could be seen between the wood, and the doors consisted of pieces of broad wood. They drew farther in and the houses seem to became more stable and of better wood. The small farmlands of wheat and corn increased. Lucifer saw, about half a league away from the farmland, plains of grass for cows and cattle. He could smell the scent of animals, waste, sweat, and other foul substances. It made him feel sick and disgusted from the strong smells.

Then it struck him as odd that he had yet to see any people. The others seem to realize this too yet they kept walking. Lucifer exchanged a look with Shane. Something was wrong, surely the villagers would come outside for the rain had subsided.

He heard a rustling come from behind a house and peered over in the direction but saw nothing. A rustle and footsteps from the other side could be heard by all party of travelers. More bustling and running around, he heard it from behind them then. He glanced around nervously, _what is going on? _

He had just gotten the thought out when he felt someone behind him. He had no time to act as an arm grabbed him roughly and placed a sharp and cold dagger against his neck. "Do not move," hissed a male voice in anger, "or I shall slice your throat boy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder who has Lucifer! You'll have to wait and find out! Hahaha.


	15. Chapter 14: Feinster

Lucifer tensed as he felt the cold, steely blade upon his neck. A hand roughly tugged his hair revealing more neck, the dagger pressed closer to his bare skin. The hair on the back of his neck rose, his eyes darted around in fear before falling on his mother_. Am I to die by the hands of this man? I do not even know what he looks like? Better I die not knowing, I suppose, _he thought wildly. _Why does he have a blade to my neck, anyway? I have done nothing to him._

"Let him go." Ranae said her eyes turning stormy yet her voice was calm. "Let my son go this moment. He has done nothing to harm you."

"Oh but we could use him," said a husky voice near to Lucifer's ear. "We could give him up instead of Merric!"

Lucifer noticed then that people were coming out from behind the houses. Fearful looking villagers in earth colored or undyed clothing. They looked worn and beat to the point of collapsing. Yet as he locked eyes with one of the men, he saw a spark of hope. He glanced at the other villagers and saw the same slim glimmer of life in their eyes. It made his stomach churn._ What is going on? These people look so broken. What has happened to them? _He wondered, vaguely still aware of the sharp knife against his skin.

"No!" The voice sounded like a boom of thunder or maybe it was more like boulders grinding into each other. The person to whom the voice belonged revealed himself. He was an elderly man in his sixties, dressed in a richly dyed cloak of wine red. His hair was short and turned a gray-white with age. The man's beard was long and as white as new fallen snow, not a speck of dirt could be seen within the mass of hair. The man's eyes were covered in shadow as he walked at a slow pace towards them. "Let the boy go, Deiniol. He is important to the fate of Alagaësia and besides Merric is sick of lung, is he not? This boy is healthy and strong armed. Why waste his life for that of your son?"

Deiniol gave a growl that sounded loudly in the blonde's ear. "Merric is healthy! What would an old hermit like you know of any of this business? You have no son, no family. How could you understand any of the pains we have endured because of the men! Is it not better to give them a boy not our own than one of us! It does not concern you anyhow, Myrddin!"

Lucifer felt sick, what where these lunacies planning to do to him? He knew not. The elder man now known as Myrddin brayed bitterly. Myrddin stepped closer and Lucifer caught the man's eyes. Anger and annoyance tinted those dark shrub green eyes making them fiercer and more full of life. They startled him yet they held a deep well of untold years of wisdom. "You are a foolhardy twit. You dare to speak to me with such disrespect!" Myrddin's dark, rich voice rose with unbidden anger. "Me, Myrddin the Great Enchanter! I am the one who helped the Grey Folk shape the _Gramarye_! I told King Palancar to come to this forsaken land and I helped build Broddring Kingdom! I am the one who gave the song to Linnëa so she could sing herself into the Menoa tree! Tell me, mortal human. What great feats have you done that equal even one of mine!"

Deiniol seemed to stiffen but said in a loud voice so the crowd could hear, "lair! You are a delirious old man! Thinking you did all you said is lunacy! I knew you weak and feeble-minded but…I did not think you this far gone."

Myrddin gave a harsh, unrelenting glare upon the younger man. Arya spoke with a calm and confident air, "let him go. I demand you release him or face the wrath of the elves."

"Elves?" Deiniol said softly, his grip slacking slightly. He realized this and tightened his hold on Lucifer and the blade. "Foolishness! Why would the elves care for a breadless boy?"

Arya pushed aside her hair, her ears with their evident points stuck out. "I am Princess Arya of the elves. Daughter to Queen Islanzadí and King Evandar."

A gasp ran through the crowd of villages and the people talking to each other, their eyes frightened. Myrddin though did not seemed surprised at all. The enchanter smiled bitterly and said, "well if you will not listen to me than listen to the elf."

Before it even register in his mind the man had let him go and fallen to his knees. Lucifer took a good look at his ex-captor. Deiniol was a short, muscular man with graying brown hair and sharp mud brown eyes. Those eyes shone with a defeated look as he lowered his head in despair.

Lucifer backed up and stood behind his mother. Ranae hugged him her lanky arms encircling his waist. He hugged her back, happy to be alive. A man stepped from the crowd of onlookers. The man had short ear-length russet hair that had specks of gray running through it and dark brown eyes. His nose looked as though he seen heavy fighting when younger and a white scar marked his cheek.

"I'm glad your all right lad. Deiniol did not mean anything by it. We have been through some hard times lately. My name is Arwel and I am the local carpenter. My home is open to you travelers. Let us go there now. I shall explain our…situation to you all when we arrive." Arwel smiled revealing surprising white teeth. "Could someone please get this young girl some clothing?" He gestured to the barely clothed form of Roeal. A few minutes later a young girl came over with some dark green trousers and a brown tunic. Roeal quickly dressed and handed Lucifer's shirt and Shane his jacket back to them.

Ranae released her son and looked over at the elf princess. Arya shrugged and seeing no harm began to follow Arwel. Lucifer followed, wearily keeping an eye on Deiniol. A villager went to the fallen man's side and tried to help him up but was pushed roughly aside.

Lucifer turned his attention to the elder man who was also following Arwel. Myrddin gave him a wink causing him to avert his glance. Myrddin stopped walking and waved good-bye saying he'd speak with them later. The old man turned around and started down another street. Lucifer watched him vanish from sight and realized Myrddin made him feel odd and nervous. There was something about the old man, something mysterious and dark. He wondered what Myrddin was doing in a village like this.

It was not a long walk to Arwel's home. The house had neat thatching and was made of a plaster like substance that look strong and steady. Between the plaster was fine dark wood. A small window was visible and a dark wooden door. The door was curving skillfully into the shape of a large bear. Lucifer ran a hand over it reverently as they entered the excellent carpenters home.

The home was dark and gloomy. A few stubby candles flickered around the home and a flame was lit within the fireplace, a small pot of stew overlooking it. Before the hearth stirring the stew was a woman. The woman looked to be seventeen or sixteen. Her frame was willowy with long legs and slender-sloping shoulders. Her breasts were full and her thighs plump. Her hair was held back with a ribbon, a few black strays falling into her newly washed face. Her light brown eyes turned towards the door when she heard it crack open.

She ran over and embraced Arwel tightly. Arwel smiled proudly at the lovely woman, "this is my daughter, Leona. Leona these travelers were having a hard time with Deiniol."

The woman nodded curtly, her eyes looking darker at her fathers words. "And," Arwel went on, "this is my other daughter, Sláine. " Lucifer had not noticed the other girl sitting quietly sitting in a wooden chair. Her hands paused from their knitting when she heard her name. Her flaming red hair curtained her head as she leaned over. She looked up and pushed her heavy locks from her face. She looked to be around Lucifer's age, her face was lightly tanned from the sun, her eyes bore into Lucifer's for a moments as their eyes locked. Her storm-gray eyes flashed with a faint tingle of brown. She stood up slowly and approached them. The girl was much shorter then Leona who was around his height. Sláine stood to about the top of his chest. Sláine gave off a meek and modest air while her sister radiated a calm and motherly quality.

Sláine smiled lightly, her hair flashed almost copper as the light struck it. Leona had full breast though Sláine did not seem to have that. Her breast from what Lucifer could make out under her brown dress were small and her hips equally thin. Neither girl was ugly yet Lucifer had the feeling if he were to pick between the two that his choice would be Leona.

"Good evening," Sláine said inclining her head slightly.

"Welcome to our humble home," Leona said smiling brightly.

"Come let us set," Leona and her sister left the room and returned moments later with pillows. They set them on the floor and everyone took a seat. Lucifer found his a bit uncomfortable but who was he to complaint. He remained silent as Leona went back to cooking and her sister back to her knitting.

Arwel took a seat across from them with a sigh. "I am deeply sorry about Deiniol. He is just worried for his son. You should all introduce yourselves."

"My name is Ranae and this is my son Lucifer." Ranae waved a hand at him with a smile. "Alexis is the name of this lovely girl and the dark haired boy is Shane. The elf is Arya."

"Such odd names," Arwel said, his eyes shinning amusedly.

"And Arwel's a normal name?" Alex asked with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Arwel chuckled and smiled good-naturedly at the girl.

"So you want to tell me why that man had a knife at my throat?" Lucifer asked raising an eyebrow.

Arwel grew sober and stared fixedly at the ground. His hands resting on his crossed legs. He sighed with resignation, "it is a long story, lad. It started back when Galbatorix was around." Galbatorix the name was unfamiliar to him, he glanced at his mother. She had a stoical look upon her face, but her eyes were as hard as stone. He had never seen his mother look so…cold before. Arwel continued undisturbed, "a group of slavers came to Feinster. Slave trading wasn't abolished like it is now in King Murtagh's reign. A man by the name of Keegan came to our town along with three dozen slavers. They allied themselves with our governor Danut. Danut promised them fresh young slaves from Feinster in exchange for a hundred shrilling per person."

"Many of the families were outraged but what could we do? We tried a rebellious against Danut, several times in fact. They never failed and Danut continued to sell off the young children." Lucifer felt a pit of anger in his chest at this Danut fellow. _What was he thinking selling people as if they were merchandise? Bastard, _Lucifer thought, _he can't just do that! Its not humane!_

"Many of us have given in and let our children be taken. Every six years the slavers come and take them. Sometimes only one or two, other times at least a dozen. . Danut sends out a message to the families who will lose their children. The children are normally around fifteen or sixteen. The time is drawing nearer for their visit and everyone gets angry especially the parents. Deiniol knows his son will be sent into slavery, thus he wanted to stop it from happening."

Lucifer's tongue felt heavy and his mouth dry as if he had eaten sand. It was horrible what happened to these people. He could not imagine leaving his mother or being forced into slavery. It wasn't something that happened on Earth, but here in Alagaësia anything seemed to be possible. Even something as heartbreaking as slavery.

Ranae looked over at her son and saw the anger and hatred in his eyes. Her own heart felt heavy with sadness for these people. "Surely," she said speaking up. "You could go to the king and he would put an end to this."

Arwel was silent. She glanced over at his daughters. Leona was pouring bowls of streaming strew and Sláine was not moving. Sláine looked up as if she felt the older woman's eyes on her. Sláine smiled weakly, her eyes glimmer with unshed tears before she turned her head away from Ranae's view.

"No," Arwel said sternly. "The king would not be able to help us."

"Why not?" She questioned knowing for a fact that Murtagh, if he was the way she remembered, would help them in a heart beat.

Arwel and Ranae locked eyes. Blue hopeful eyes connecting with defeated brown ones. "Would he really help us?" Arwel's voice had turned from cheery and happy to gloomy and desperate. "Is he really the great king everyone says he is?"

Ranae nodded with confidence, "he is. I know him personally and he would help you if he knew of your plight."

"The elves would gladly help as while," Arya stated.

Arwel exchanged a quick glance with his eldest daughter, then smiled slightly. "We shall have a town meeting tomorrow. Now I am certain you all must be starving. Leona the food please."

Leona and Sláine passed out bowls of food. Lucifer smiled brightly when Sláine bend down to give him his bowl. His fingers gently touching hers as she handed the bowl off. He saw her blush before she turned away and went to get another bowl. _How odd, _He thought to himself. He took a big sniff of the delicious smelling strew before being to eat. The spoon was made of polished wood as were the bowls. He eat the heated vegetables and meet chuckles. They warmed him and made him forget that his clothes were still a bit damp. When everyone was done, Arwel and his daughters bought out quilts and pillows. Sláine took her seat in the corner and began the knitting she had left behind. Leona and Arwel helped the group to pile the blankets upon the floor. Lucifer laid down on the red and gold quilt and closed his eyes.

_This place is ok_, he thought_, Arwel and Leona are nice. Sláine's a little strange, she shouldn't be so quiet. Oh, the food was great. Leona's an amazing cook. All in all I think I'm going to like it here. I just wish these people didn't have the problem that they do._

He heard someone sit beside him and opened one eye to see who. Leona was watching him closely with her lynx like eyes. He smiled slightly, Leona smiled back. "So how old are you?" Leona's voice was soft and playful to his ears.

"Almost sixteen. And you?"

"I'm sixteen. I turn seventeen on the first of May," she said. He looked away from her to his mother. Roeal and Ranae were seating on her blanket, he had the feeling they were talking telepathically. Arya was chatting with Arwel and Sláine was knitting with the light blue wool.

He looked back at the pretty girl beside him and said. "Your sister, she is quiet. I don't think I've heard her say more then a handful of words this evening."

Leona looked over at her sister, "she is always silent. Sometimes I wonder why she does not talk much. Her and I aren't that close really. I remember when we were children we use to play games and have fun all the time. I don't know why she changed."

"What about your mother?"

"I don't remember her. She died from an illness when I was seven. Father says I look just like her though."

"If you look like your mother, she must have been a beauty beyond compare." Leona blushed a little from his remark. Lucifer was surprised by his own boldness.

Leona composed herself and smiled at him. Her brown eyes sprinkling, "so tell me about yourself, mysterious traveler?"

He laughed, "I am not a mysterious traveler, Leona. Well, Ranae is my mother. I don't know my blood father. We use to live with a man named Caleb. I thought of him as my father all my life. Now mother says we are going to met my blood father and I'm not really sure I want to met him." He signed sullenly.

"That must be hard never knowing your father."

"So what about this town. What is it like living here?"

Leona brushed a curl of black hair behind her ear. She looked pensive, "it is really very dull most of the time. We have a fair in the summer and the market is normally very busy then. The winter is the really boring time. It is a shame winter is drawing so near." Her eyes drifted to the window. The air had chilled during the evening and Lucifer felt a shudder dart up his spine. "May is the best time though. Not just because I was born on the first but because of the wonderful May Day. All the girls gather around a maypole and dance holding a ribbon. They loop and jump around each other and they a beautiful pole is left behind. Oh and all the men wrestle and throw daggers at a target. We also have a bow and arrow tournament to see who is the best archer. The winner is always Tomik. Tom is the best archer around. Last May Day, Tom came to me and said he would win the tournament for me. Of course, Tom has been chasing after me since forever. He's twenty, you know."

He smiled thinking about Beltane which was on May first. He and a few friends (though Alex and Shane never came) would celebrate May first with lighting a fire in the backyard. Some people would jump over the fire while hollered to the sky. People would gather around the fire and honor the Lady and the Horn One with a dance and some singing. Just thinking about Beltane made his lips twitch into a smile.

"May Day sounds just lovely," Lucifer said cheerily. "So do you like this Tomik?"

"While," her eyes grew pensive again. Lucifer waited for her to gather the right words and hoped Leona didn't like Tomik the way he thought she did. "I think he's cute but he's rather annoying at times. All he talks about is hunting and archery. I know there is nothing wrong with either but it is dull to me. Oh and he loves to talk about corn and wheat and how to plow the fields also," she made a face and rolled her eyes.

He laughed, "so do you have a lover? Like that Alexis girl, perhaps?"

He shook his head, "Alex is just a friend. Besides she has a friend named Kyle," he paused uncertain of what to label Kyle as here. "Kyle and Alex have a relationship," he settled on that, hoping she knew what he meant.

Leona smiled, "and what of Shane," she drawled out the 'a' as she spoke his name. Shane and Alex were settled on a gold and blue guilt with different colored patches. Alex smiled when she caught his eye, he smiled back.

"Shane doesn't have anyone he's fond of," he answered. "What about your sister?"

"Father is considering marrying her to one of the lads in town. I'm not sure who. Though I think it is unlikely any of them will chose her over one of the other girls," she sighed helplessly. "Father is planning on marrying me to Tomik. Tom is of good bloodline. His father is the blacksmith and Ceyric, Tom's father, is most pleased with the plan of our marriage as while. He and Father have talked of it often enough and I fear a wedding will prepared any day now."

He was silent. It was obvious Leona did not like Tom as a wife should her husband but he could tell she would go through with it because of her duty to her family and because Tom would provide for her even if she did not love him.

Ranae sat beside him taking him from his thoughts of Leona's situation. "Lucifer," she leaned over and whisper softly into his ear. He blinked at her, "tomorrow while they have the meeting I will stay here with you, Alex, and Shane. I'm going to explain to you about Murtagh, Eragon, and everything. Arya will go with Arwel and his daughters and talk with the villagers."

He knew Murtagh was his father but who was Eragon? Eragon was a persons name, wasn't it? He suddenly remembered that he'd heard the name Eragon once before from his mother. He had been five when she had said the name last. He wondered why he had forgotten about it. The memory flowed back with clarity.

_A little dark haired boy was running toward a large tree, his blue eyes sprinkling with mischief and mirth. He was followed closely by a raven haired youth the same age. The blue-eyed boy reached up and gripped the branch of the tree. He began to climb, his friend just below him. He reached another branch, his little fingers grasping the upper branch. He lifted himself upward swinging his feet onto the branch and resting on his tiptoes. His hands held the wood for balance. He let out a sign of relief as he gained his balance. He peeked down at his friend, who gave him a smile. Suddenly there was a cracking sound. Bewildered the boy looked over at the branch. The branch was clacking under his weight. A cry erupted from his mouth in horror as he thundered down to the earth. His back hitting a weak branch on his way to earth. He landed with a loud thump and a cry of agony. _

_The raven haired boy gave a gasp of anxiety as he clamantly climbed downward to help his friend. The five-year old sat up, his back aching terribly. The other boy helped his friend to his feet and together they began to walk sullenly home._

_A woman with brown hair awaited the children. She sweep the brown haired child into her arms holding him in a secure embrace. The boy smiled up at his mother, his back still causing him pain and he was certain he would have a bruise. The young woman smiled compassionately at the two children. "I better be going, see you later Lucifer," the raven haired lad said as he turned and raced away._

_Lucifer looked at his mother. "I should have listened to you," he whimpered softly wishing he had. His mother had told him not to climb the big tree but he did not heed her warning._

"_You would do well to heed me next time, Lucifer. But I hold no anger against you my little troublemaker," her eyes flickered with compassion and affection for her only son. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you dear little Lucifer." She kneeled beside him with a smile. "I've been told by my friends that I am too kind and gentle to people. I remember a good friend of mine, he once told me 'Ranae, you have a strong spirit and a kind heart. But sometimes you let your heart overpower your better judgment. I fear your compassion shall be the death of you.'" His mother took in a breath. "I suppose he was right."  
_

"_Who was your friend?" He asked curiously._

_She looked at him then, her eyes wistful. "He was a good man, always courageous and willing to do the right thing. He was a bit rash and headstrong though. Yet he would have given his life for anyone of his friends and family."_

_Lucifer looked at her with big eyes, "he sounds nice."_

_She smiled, "Eragon was indeed nice yet he was so much more."_

Did this Eragon live in Alagaësia? He had too. Lucifer stared at his mother for a second more before nodding. "All right," he agreed wanting to know about Eragon and Murtagh. For now he had but to wait.

Short chapter but some new people are introduced. Hope you like Arwel and his daughters.


	16. Chapter 15: A Strengthened Relationship

Sláine sat staring into space her mind buzzing with thoughts. She watched her sister walking beside Arwel. Leona held herself tall and proud almost as if she were a lady of court or nobility instead of a small village carpenters daughter. Maybe that was why all the boys liked her so and of course Leona was beautiful. Sláine sighed, her thoughts taking a turn for the worst.

She brushed pass those depressing thoughts and started to think about the travelers that had arrived yesterday. There was the elf with green eyes and black shinning hair who seemed to be the most logical of the elder women. The other woman with brown hair and those deep blue eyes seemed to think more with her heart then her head. The woman made Sláine think of a loving caring mother. Someone she had never really known for her own mother had died when she was only six. She was fifteen now and would be sixteen in July. The girl, who's name escaped her now, was rather plain but pretty. She seemed to be sarcastic and jaded for the moments she had seen her. The raven haired boy seemed open and good but a little clumsy and foolhardy.

The last boy grew her interest over the others. He had fair hair that was turning darker at the roots. His eyes made her think of the night sky, vast and never ending. She had wanted to do nothing but to stare into those pools of blue wetness. She even liked his boyish voice and carefree matter. When she had looked into his eyes though she saw resentment, sadness, hatred, and other emotions that struggled to overpower its owner. She wondered if she could subdue those emotions and lighten his depressed heart. The thought made her blush and think of those bad memories once more.

Never would she let a boy in again. She had been hurt too much the first time. She knew she'd see himtoday and that dampened her feelings towards Lucifer. _Lucifer, _she pondered to herself. _Is he a devil or a light within the darkness?_

She followed her father to the town bell house. He pulled the rope of the bell, the ring bellowed through the small town. They waited as the villagers came, she noticed several people like the baker, the blacksmith, the florist, the butcher, and the several farming families. She did not see Deiniol or his Merric. She saw her favorite person in Feinster and gave him a wink. He smiled back, a smile crossing his wrinkled face. _Myrddin, _she mused, _the damn enchanter. He knows he should say home. After that accident with the herbs he should rest. I'll just have to tell him later._

With all the able villagers gathered Arwel said a few words and the people began to assemble into the long house. The benches were soon filled and she took her seat at the back, her father, sister, and Arya moved to the front to give out the speech and tell the villagers the offer of the travelers. She truly hoped the king would help them.

Arwel stated firmly in greeting, "Thank you all for coming. I've called you all here to talk about the people who walked into our village yesterday." He began to tell the audience about the travelers and what Ranae had suggested about talking to the king. She blocked it out not really caring to much to listen. She glanced around wondering were he was. She did not see him but certainly he was here.

"Looking for me, Sláine," said his lofty voice from the row behind hers. She blinked and turned to see Tomik leaned over, his elbows against the back of her pew. He wore a course brown tunic with a leather jerkin and some fine un-dyed trousers. A cap of doeskin was upon his head from under the cap flowed his coal-black curls. His face was fresh and she could only guess he had taken a bath this morn. His dark eyes beamed at her with mischief. Her heart froze to ice at the sight of the young, handsome man. "Too shy to talk with your good friend?"

She looked away, oh how she loathed him. "Leave me be Tomik. I wish to only sit and wait for my father and sister." She knew her voice trembled but she held her chin high.

He laughed musically, "if that is your wish, my lady."

She inhaled a breath and stared dully forward. She felt suffused knowing he sat just behind her. Her eyes darted to the exit and before she knew it, she had stood and was dashing out the door. She took in big breaths of crisp winter air. Her heart still pondered fiercely in her bosom.

Her thought stormed to that night and she clutched her fists in anger at Tomik. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled into an empty alley. After all everyone was in the meeting she knew. Tomik smiled, his dark brown eyes blazing with passion. He grinned, the dimple in his cheek sticking out. His melodious voice said cockily, "I have you all alone Sláine." She backed away, hate and anger overpowering her other emotions of fear and lonesomeness.

"Leave me alone!" She nearly screamed to him in rage, "I hate you!"

"Of course you do," his smile broadened, "and I love it." He grabbed her arms roughly and shoved her against the wall, his eyes turning from false benign to lustful. She wriggled in his gasp trying to break free so she could run away. He held her firmly, his grip vice-like. Her arms hurt from the squirming and his hard gasp. She stared into those dark eyes that flashed with passion. She held her breath as his rough and wet lips brushed her cheek. She sent every curse she knew at him and tried to push and shove him away. Tomik smirked and crashed his lips into hers. His tongue prodded her lips, she reluctantly gave away when his hold on her tightened.

She tried vainly to kick him but he ended that attempt by pressing his body closer. She was pinned against him and the cold wall at her back. Sláine was almost at tears remembering the last time he had forced himself upon her.

_A twelve year old Sláine was wondering aimlessly though a small potion of woods. She found herself in a glade of moss and tall grass. She ran forward and brushed her fingers along some pretty white, red, purple, and orange wildflowers that lined the edge of the clearing. She heard a rustle and whirled around to see a sixteen year old Tomik stumble into the glade clumsily. He gave her a smile, his eyes flashing with an emotion she had not known then. "Young girls should not be outside by themselves at this hour," he teased playfully._

_She laughed, "evening dear Tomik. I was just playing would you care to join me?" He stride to her side in seconds. He grabbed her waist and smile gleefully. _

"_Of course," his lips pressed hers and she received her first kiss. He tasted like cinnamon and fig, his scent heavy with crushed pine needles. She remembered his tongue and how it felt odd in her mouth. She pushed him away and gave him a reproachful look._

"_Why Tom? Do you not want my sisters hand? You should not kiss me," she felt disgusted by his kiss and yet surprisingly pleased. It was her first kiss and she was not certain what to think. Tom was handsome and well breed, but he was to be her sisters husband even at twelve she knew this. So why was he kissing her?_

_Tom laughed, "do you think I a fool, Sláine? Leona is the most beautiful woman in our village. She will make a good wife for myself. But first I need experience in bed you see, so I do not make myself out as a fool when I make love to her."_

_She blinked, confusion writing on her young child face. Tom smiled again, "you are not ugly. I find you relatively attractive compared to the other girls. You would make a good lover for the time being. Do you understand my words, little Sláine?"_

_She blinked again at him, apprehension dawned on her chubby face, "but I do not wish to be your lover, Tom."_

_He shook his head gently, "you do not have a choice dear girl." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the ground, his weight and strength overwhelming her. He was after all sixteen with muscles and she was but a twelve year old girl who could hardly defend herself. Much less prevent a rape._

She began to weep whole heartily. She was thankful she had not giving Tom a child upon that first meeting. She had the terrible feeling she would not be so lucky this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer sat staring at his mother with a patient expression though inside he was nervous. Ranae sat on a pillow her legs crossed, her eyes looked thoughtful and he knew she was thinking deeply over how to begin. He was silent as was Alex and Shane. Ranae finally turned her eyes upon the three children. "Well I suppose you want me to explain a little about your father." He nodded eagerly. "But I must tell it from the began so it makes sense." She closed her eyes, "there is so much to tell and so little time," she sighed dejectedly.

Lucifer shifted his weight. "I wasn't born in Alagaësia. No I was born on Earth but my father was a man named Kail. My mother, your grandmother, Isleen told me that when she was twenty-one that she somehow appeared in Alagaësia. My mother traveled for a year visiting several cities like Kuasta, Teirm, and Dras-Leona. All cities here. Anyway she was happy but a little homesick. My father was twenty-three. Kail was traveling himself for the Varden and doing little recruiting with those who hated the Empire. Isleen said she and Kail meet in Urû'baen. She was renting a small home and Kail was living with some Varden members at the time. A group of troops were sent to the home Kail was staying at because Galbatorix, the once king, had found of their whereabouts. Kail was lucky to have escaped but all the other men were killed. My mother was there and had seen Kail stumble from house. She took him in and tended to his wounds with the little skill she had. The two spent the time together as his wounds healing. They fell in love with each other. He recovered and sent a massager to the Varden from another Varden member. Of course, neither realized it at the moment, but Galbatorix well," she paused. Her eyes seem to be searching for the words.

"He wanted my mother because of her beauty. Isleen received a letter from the king saying he would take her as his queen. In fear her and my father fled in the dead of night. They found a small town, Belatona by name, and settled in with different identities. They were happy together for over a year. In that time Isleen became pregnancy with me and Kail was happy when he heard this. Somehow, I have no idea, but Galbatorix managed to find the couple. He captured Isleen but Kail saved her. Kail, who knew magic and was valued for his skill, did a spell that sent my mother back home to Earth. She gave birth a few mouths later. Kail became a wander before his death."

She took a sharp breath in. Lucifer processed all the information. He had met his grandmother several times and had found her to be very beautiful. She'd had gray hair which when she was younger had been blond and kind gray eyes. He had loved every meeting with her. He wished he'd had the change to know his grandfather and wished his mother had known her own father. He felt slightly angry at himself for being selfish for he was going to met his father where his mother would never know hers.

She continued then her words weaving a grand tale of fantasy. She told of how a false friend of hers Mariel had sent her to Alagaësia. How she had met a witch Angel and her werecat Solembum. Roeal had added telepathy that she knew Solembum which had aroused questions in him. Roeal had also added that it was rude to ask personal questions and he decided not to ask her how she knew this other werecat. Ranae had continued telling him of some friends she had made named Johnny, Nantai, Aaron, Halyn, and Johnny's sister Pelagia. Next she mentioned a boy named Wynn. "Yes Wynn and I grew quiet close later on. He had blue eyes and fair blond hair. He fell in love with a girl named Antonín. Antonín was a wonderful girl with yellow brown hair and brown eyes. I just adorned her." Ranae smiled faintly. "Then there was Eragon," her eyes sprinkled. "He was so rash and extremely naive. He was like a little kid at times yet he tried to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders times. He loved a woman named Cura. I didn't know her too well though. She seemed nice enough and good for him. Eragon use to have an infatuation with Arya," here she laughed. She continued where she had left off with her rant. She told them of how she had met Eragon. Then when she came to her stay in the castle of Galbatorix she paused pensively.

"It was there that I met him," sadness tingled her joyful look. "He was so handsome. His hair a lush dark brown, his eyes equally as dark. His face so indifferent, he had sharp features and he partially radiated confidence and clam. He was like a dark angel," her voice distant as she recalled the memory. Her eyes filled with water but no tears shed forth, a wistful longing seem to tear at her from within.

Lucifer looked away from her face, staring at his hands. He knew she was speaking of his father. Murtagh. His blood father. He looked up and her eyes locked with his. She smiled grimly, "I hated it when you dyed your hair, it looked perfect before. Matching Murtagh's hair. You looked more like me then him. Though I know you have him in you Lucifer," the tears silently slide down her cheeks. "I…" she stopped to rub her eyes tiredly. "But I can not stop here. There is so much more to tell," she took several long deep breaths to relax herself.

He bowed his head listening as she began to speak again. Her voice softer then before. She talked of a man named Vrael and told him of his grandfather Morzan and grandmother Selena. She did not seem to know a whole lot of Selena just what Morzan had told her which was that Selena was a beautiful, daring, sometimes rash woman. Ranae said Selena was more or less a female vision of Eragon with subtle differences.

She then went on to tell of the downfall of Galbatorix. How herself, Morzan, Murtagh, Eragon, and Wynn had defeated the hated king. She even went into detail of how Morzan had Murtagh get Galbatorix's attention and Wynn had plunged Kafele his sword in the old king's back.

He gave a deep sighed and stretched his sore muscles. He felt like he had been seating for hours just listening and sometimes asking questions. He stretched his arms and closed his eyes his mind running though all the knowledge he had gained in the time he had listened to the story. _So much happened back then, _he thought hoping he would remember the important parts. Then again all of the little things had to do with the bigger pieces. He stood up, the others looked at him. "I think I need a little walk. I'll come back later, okay," he said. His eyes caught Ranae's for a moment and she nodded knowing he needed some time to sort out his feelings and thoughts.

He walked briskly from the house and walked away. He walked sullenly gazing at the ground deep in thought. It took him a moment to realize something cold and wet had fallen against his cheek. He blinked in confusion. Then it dawned on him that it was snowing. He laughed bitterly, shaking his head. He turned down another long alley and paused sticking his tongue out. Tiny flecks fell on his tongue and he smiled like a child. He knew he shouldn't be so gleeful but he enjoyed snow. He just disliked the fact that it was so damn cold. _If only it was warm, _he chuckled at his own foolishness. Just because he wished it was warm did not mean it would happen, even if he pledged with the gods it would not change the coldness of snow.

He strolled along his thoughts falling back to Ranae and all the events he had recently been told about. _So I have a sister, _he had been too busy with other things to think much of that when Ranae had mentioned casually that he had a twin. He wondered what she looked like, did they look identical or were they different in appearance. He also wondered if she acted like he did. Did she know that she had a twin brother?

He rounded a corner and came face to face with an odd sight. He was certain that was Sláine and she was with a dark haired boy. She was up against the wall of a building, the man was kissing her neck. He stared for a moment pondered about what to do. The sensible thing would be to leave he knew but a part of him said something was wrong with what he was seeing.

Sláine's head lolled toward his direction. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing there in the newly falling snow. He looked like an angel or a god. The snow sprinkled in tiny amounts in his fair light hair, his face looking even pale then normal, his eyes seem to be the only real gay color visible in all the blurry of white. His eyes so vast and blue stared at her with a concerned look in the watery depths. Her heart beat faster at the sight of Lucifer. Maybe he was the light in the darkness after all. She reached her hand out, Tomik had let her arm go a minute before when he realized she was not fighting back anymore, her eyes burning with fear and desperation.

Lucifer took in her flaming red hair which was covering in a thin layer of white, her gown she had chosen to wear earlier was a sky blue and had plenty of white fluff clinging to it. Her eyes though startled him and stirred a deep feeling inside him. A warm pit filling him for her and he despised the brown eyed boy with a hatred he did not know he processed. Her eyes stormy grey almost screamed for him to save her. He took a step forward. The other boy most have heard him because he swung around. Surprised brown connected with angry blue eyes. He knew what had been happening to Sláine then and he was angrer then he could say.

He leaped forward and landed a good aimed punched to the other lads cheek. The boy yelled in hostilely not looking as hurt as Lucifer would have hoped. The boy lunged back, a punching hitting Lucifer in the jaw. He stumbled back, his head spinning for a moment before he blinked at the other boy. He had never fought before so he was certain this other boy had more experience but he was determine to protect Sláine. He somehow managed in two more lucky hits in the face. The other boy now had a split lip and a small black and blue spot. The dark hair boy had an advantage though for he did indeed have more experience. Lucifer ended up getting hit at least three times in the face, one in the stomach, and a hurt knee from a well aimed kick. He was bitter now and Sláine was shivering with her arms around herself. She was depending on him and he did not want to fail her. He would see this boy pay.

He recklessly swung his foot out. The other boy tripped falling in the snow. Lucifer was on him in seconds. He let his anger well out and hollered like a madman as he swung his fist to met flesh. He scarped his fingernails into the mans flesh tearing it. _How dare he hurt Sláine, _was the only thought that went through his mind. The boys terrified screams and the shout of some other men's voice brought him back from his blind rage. He jumped up from his victim and grabbed Sláine's hand in his. He raced down the alley with her almost tripping after him. Soon the two were engulfed in the snow. He breathed a sigh, leaning over to caught his ragged breath. His eyes snapped open as he heard Sláine say his name. He blinked at her in the snow storm. A weak sad smile break forth. "Are you all right?" It was the only thing that came to him. She nodded but he knew she wasn't. Tentatively, he took her hand in his. Her fingers slightly rough from years of tedious work. His hands were soft and smooth. He looked into her eyes and saw the gratitude beyond belief in her eyes. He gently took the girl into his arms and cradled her against his chest. "You can cry now, Sláine," he said softly into her hair.

Seconds later he felt her wet tears upon his shirt but did not release her. He crouched down with her in his arms, neither made a move to leave the other. It was not until all the tears were shed and both had spoke aloud their pain to the other that they stood and headed back to Arwel's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone likes this chapter. It explains why Sláine is so shy. She didn't want to tell everyone about what Tomik had done so she kept it inside. Anyway go Lucifer. Save her. Smiles Leona better watch out for Tomik. well go me I wrote this chapter just after I updated earler. None of you better compaint. R&R.


	17. Chapter 16: The Lord of Battle

Lucifer stared forlornly at his face, a bitter sneer covering his features. His lips was swollen and cut. He had a black-and-blue left eye and another bruise were Tom had punched him in the stomach. He had a light cut across his right cheek and a scraped knee. He hated Tom even more. Arwel was talking to Sláine, questioning the poor girl about how this had happened. They had arrived back only a few minutes before and Arwel had hugged Sláine in that time and was now demanding on how he had gotten all his bruises.

He ignored Arwel along with everyone else and continued to stare at his face. Anger and resentment digging in his thoughts. He wasn't a hateful person but Tomik deserved what he got. _Maybe he deserved more, _he thought wishing he was a better fighting so that he could have held Tomik off easer. If he had not tripped Tomik, he was certain he would have been hurt worse.

Ranae was staring at his face from behind him. Her eyes betraying her feelings of disapproval and sorrow, "come sit. I'll bandage your cuts." He sat upon the chair Sláine had used the other day. Ranae kneeled beside him, a length of course bandages and a glass jar in her arms. She opened the jar and the strong smell made his nose twitch in annoyance. "It may smell bad but it should help soothe the pain and heal the cuts." Gently she took a little of the salve into her hand and rubbed it between her fingers warming the cream colored ointment. Lucifer bit his lip, her fingers touched the cut upon his cheek.

He grimaced finally remembering he had a low tolerance for pain. He wrenched away from her touch and said, "maybe I could just go without the salve?" His mother gave him a look that said he was not going to sway her. He glared at her as she placed the creamy substance upon his skin. It stung and he flinched as she applied more salve to the wounds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sláine listened half-heartedly at her fathers ranting. She couldn't help but feel bad about Lucifer's face and her fathers accusing wasn't helping any. It wasn't her fault Lucifer had felt the need to step in and fight Tomik. _Damn him, _she thought as Tomik's face came to her. _He ruined me and now he hurt Lucifer, I hope his face is mortifyingly ugly so that Leona will not have to marry him anymore! No girl should have to put up with that lecherous bastard!_

Arwel grabbed her chin making her look up into his angry eyes. The shade of brown was darker then Leona's but had always held a stern and loving look for her. There had been few times were she had done shame to her family and she was proud that she was able to uphold their honor. They may have been a poor carpenter family but they had a good reputation in town and now she had brought dishonor to her family.

_It was Tomik's fault, Lucifer was only trying to protect me! Just tell him what Tomik did! _Her mind screamed out but she could not tell her father what had happened. She looked into his eyes and knew that if she told him what Tomik had done that it might start a feud between the families involved.

Ceyric, Tom's father, was a stern and rough man. He was tall with large hands and beady brown eyes. He had coal-black curls and most of the time his face was covered in soot. Ceyric she'd heard was a lover of mead and ale. His wife was Maurice, daughter of Scott the farmer. Maurice had brown hair peppered gray and light hazel eyes. Maurice had been a lovely women when she was younger. Tomik had three younger sister which his mother took great pride in. Sláine knew that a girl needed to be beautiful to get a lad to ask for her hand so it seemed that all of Tomik's sisters would have husbands. Tomik also had two older brothers who were respectable farmers.

If Tomik was put to trial and escaped sentence she knew Ceyric would take it seriously and proclaim a feud with her father. Even if Tomik did not escape sentence she was certain Ceyric would raise a group of villagers who had ill feelings towards her family and drive them out of Feinster.

Thinking about that she realized she wouldn't miss Feinster all that much. She wasn't really close to anyone besides Myrddin and she knew he was planning on leaving anyway. The old man had confessed to her that he was growing bored here and had announced that he planned on taking a trip to the capital. She had begged him to take her with but the elderly man had waved a blue veined hand at her and told it was not safe for her to travel. He had added also that she was just too much responsibility for an old enchanter like himself to have to worry about.

She knew though that Arwel and Leona would hate to leave. Arwel had been raised here and knew everyone who lived in the village. He was relatively friends with everyone or at least on good terms with them. Leona had a lot of friends here in Feinster too. Yes there was the fact of Keegan and his men but it was slim that she would be chosen for they had not chosen her this year and she would be too old next time they came. She was lucky that they did not pick her though she wished they had picked Tomik. But the slavers had decided a group of three girls and nine lads including Merric.

She did not know Merric as a friend but she had talked with him several times. He seemed a decent lad and quiet intelligent. He lacked stamina and strength of body though and he was unable to run far and lift heavy objects for long. She knew Merric tried to work and farm with his father Deiniol but the boy was of little help. His lungs often caused him great trouble and he would need at least ten minutes after an attack to rest.

She glanced at Lucifer and smiled meekly at him receiving a small smile back. She considered Lucifer as her good friend now and was happy that he had saved her from another raping. He was a good friend indeed. "Sláine," her father looked extremely irritable by her silence. "Please just tell me why he is so injured," she looked down at her worn leather slippers and kept her silence. He shook his head looking bitter as he realized she would not tell him. "If that is how you shall be, Sláine. You shall go to bed without supper," she was surprised. He was never strict with her or Leona so to be sent to bed with no food meant he was displeased greatly.

She swallowed and with her chin held high marched over to her bedroom door and slammed it shut behind her. The room was cozy and tiny with two straw-filled mattresses. Arwel's bed was made of horsehair and way more comfortable then her and Leona's bed. She did not care at the moment and without thinking threw herself upon the stiff bed. Her pillow was feathered and so was Leona's. Feathered pillows were rare to have and she could remember all the work Leona and she had put into finding enough feathers to fill them. It had taken a large amount of her leisure time but she was gratified with the softness of the pillow. A stub of yellow candle up sat upon the hard wood of a bedside table that was crushed between the beds and a chestnut dresser with her and Leona's gowns was leaning darkly against a space of wall. The candle was not lit and would not be lit until dark and even then it was only lit shortly to provide light when they changed from day cloths to nightgowns.

She closed her eyes and felt under her matt, feeling the straw stir under her fingertips. She touched the course shape and yanked it out carefully. It was a whitewood box that held Sláine few possession besides her clothing. She took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside was an array of objects including a broken piece of charcoal, some yellowed parchment, a silver hair pin, and a necklace.

She lifted the hair pin and marveled—not for the first time—at the flash of light reflected off the silver of the hair pin. The pin was plain with a three tiny sapphires embedded into the flashing silver. She set the pin aside and took the necklace in her hands. The necklace was nothing shunning or rare but was simple and yet beautiful in Sláine's eyes when she gazed at it. A fingernail sized moonstones hung from the chain. The chain was short and silver. This hair pin and necklace had belonged to her mother and had been given to her by Arwel. Arwel had told her the jewelry was her inheritance from her mother. Leona had some jewelry too that had belonged to their mother but Sláine had never laid eyes upon it.

She stared into the bluish-white moonstone and smiled to herself wondering why her mother had seen it fit to give her these pieces of jewelry. Gently she laid both hair pin and necklace back into the box and took some parchment out and the charcoal. Her lips twitched and she was still before opening her eyes and staring at the blank pages. She was not sure but she felt like drawing something. Deciding to let her hand guide her, she put the charcoal to the parchment and her hand began to make curves and lines as if it knew what it desired to draw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex watched Sláine leave the living room. She glanced over at Lucifer wondering, not for the first time that night, how he had gotten those wounds. Shane was observing the exchange between Arwel and Sláine and the talking between Lucifer and Ranae. Alex looked over at her raven haired friend and smiled a little. Shane was probably completely clueless about everything but that did not surprise her much.

Ranae finished with Lucifer's cuts by rubbing a little more salve in and covering them with stripes of bandage. Lucifer stood and approached his friends wearily. He took a seat next to Alex. "My face hurts," he stated the obvious.

Alex rolled her eyes, "you deserved it."

He blinked at her, "you wouldn't say that if you knew why I have these."

Alex said testily getting angry at him for being dishonest, "and who's fault is that for not telling? You've never lied to us before about something important like this so why are you lying for some girl you hardly know?" He was silent, turning his eyes away from her hazel-brown gaze.

"Alexis, you're being rather harsh. Come on, I'm certain Lucifer did it for a good reason." Shane had a pledging look in his baby blue eyes. Shane and Lucifer rarely ever called her by her full name, they just preferred Alex.

Alex sighed and said in mock bitterness, "all right!" She crossed her arms with a faint smile, she always gave in to the boys far too quickly.

Shane grinned happily while Lucifer's eyes brightened benignly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days pasted with little excitement for the group of travelers. It had been snowing nonstop and everyone was cooped up in the little house with nothing to do. Arwel was the only person to leave the house and he did so only to go to the town meetings to talk with the other villagers. Lucifer's face was healing nicely, Sláine had yet to tell Arwel of Tomik, and Leona was talkative the whole time. Leona seemed to find it funny to poke Lucifer and to annoy Shane by repeating whatever he said. The boys found little fun in Leona's teasing. Arwel had relented on Sláine's punishment and released her from her room. Everyone was sitting in the living room where they were cuddling in the blankets and talking amiably.

"Can I have more ale," Lucifer asked after having finished his meal of porridge with honey and his drink of warm wine. He exclaimed, "that is some fine wine you have, Arwel." The blue eyed boy gave a drunken laugh.

Ranae shook her head, "you've had a little too much, dear."

Arwel grinned wolfishly, "let the lad have a little more. He is young and I bet he hasn't had a good drink in some time." Arwel took a long drink from the wineskin and handed it to Lucifer with a smug smile. Lucifer grinned and drank greedily before giving it back to Arwel.

Arwel sat on a golden blue quilt, drinking from the wineskin with a twisted smile, "so how 'bout I tell ye all a tale ah?"

"What sort of tale?"

"A story of romance, chivalry, and a boy much your own age lad," he patted Lucifer upon the back heartedly. "He has many names and is suppose to be a half breed. His father is an elf while his mother is human."

"What was his name?"

"He was called the Lord of Battle," Arwel said in a low voice, his eyes darted around the room as if he thought this Lord of was watching him.

Arya blinked and moved closer to the talking group, "I know the tale."

"Ye do?" He slurred, "why don't thou tell it if ye know it lady elf." Arwel gulped from the wineskin.

Arya turned and stared at the gathered of people. Ranae was sitting beside Lucifer giving a disapproving glance at her son who was cuddling Leona. Leona rolled her eyes and shoved the drunken boy away. Lucifer laughed and took another drink from the offered wineskin. Sláine was sitting next to her sister with a disgusted look upon her face, Shane was chuckling at his friends stupidity, and Alex was watching with a little smile of amusement.

"Every elf child in Ellesméra knows the tale of the Battle Lord," the group became quiet and turned to look at her. "He was born in our homeland some say. Alalea is the land we elves came from. An tráth agus fáistineach tiarna means the once and future lord. A reference to the Battle Lord." Arya paused, gazing out the window as the snow thundered from the sky. "The Battle Lord was said to have come before the Grey Folk. We have little actual written work about him. The stories we do have of him have become mudded by time and vary considerably about his origins and life. In one story I've heard the Battle Lord was the son of a demon and a harlot. Another says he has no mortal father but is the son of a sea god and a mermaid. Some are even more outrageous than that." Arya's voice was low and mysterious, midnight black hair fell like a wave artistically into her face. The gentle flame of candles showed off livid color in her face and emitting an ominous quality into her dazzling green eyes.

Ranae felt her body shudder and huddled into the blanket for warmth. Arya looked haunting and Ranae was not certain she was up to ghost stories tonight. Not when she knew she was so near to him.

She stared at Arya before turning back to Lucifer. He should not have drank so much. At the moment he was leaning on Arwel grinning and gulping from the wineskin. Arwel did not seemed at all upset by Lucifer's drunkenness maybe that was because he was drunk too. She scoffed at the two males. She did not find having a few drinks bad, that was understandable. Murtagh often had a couple drinks on the weekends but to have consumed as much as Lucifer and Arwel had was going to leave them both with terrible headaches in the morning. It was a shame Lucifer was going to have the headache tomorrow for they where planning on heading to Uru'Baen when the snow subsided.

Wait she had forgotten that the city had been renamed since Galbatorix. _What was it called now? _She couldn't remember what Arwel had said it was. _Ansact? Anach? Something with an 'a'. Maybe it was Ansacht? I suppose it is not all that important._

She tuned back in as Arya continued with the story. "I shall go by the most realistic parentage solution. His parents were in all likelihood a noble lord and lady whose names have been lost in the pasting of time. His boyhood is mentioned little in most stories saying only that it was very troubled. It is said that the Battle Lord began training at the age of five to become a warrior. His parents pushed him towards the aim by supplying him with fine armor and weapons along with the best tutors. Whenever he was bad he was locked up in a tower or dungeon with no dinner. I heard in one tale that his father whipped him for talking to a nobleman before spoken to. It was his childhood that helped shape him into the man he became."

"He was predicted to be a genius and a superb tactical adviser. He excelled in swordplay being agile and swift footed though his fame was willowy and he was not as strong as he could have been. He is described as being dashingly handsome. He is said to have dark black hair with a widow's peak. His eyes are suggested to be a calculating cobalt blue." Arya paused looking thoughtful. She began again, "he was also a murder. He was basically an assassin and would kill anyone for money. It didn't matter if the person was nobility or lived in poverty as long as he gained his money he was happy."

"So," Shane looked thoroughly bored with the tale. "why do the elves have tales of this man? He sounds dull and lame."

Arya laughed causing everyone to stare at her. "He nearly destroyed the entire world and you think he's boring. He is the reason the Grey Folk created the ancient language." She shook her head but her eyes looked amused. "He was a warrior but he was most amazing with the sword. He could beat anyone who came across him with it. He wielded two holy swords one called Caliburn and the other Calerent. Caliburn was a sword of war, a sword of battle while Calerent was a sword of peace that could make any person yield to the holder."

She took a deep breath, staring into the flame glossy-eyed. "He was a skilled magic user though magic was much more difficult to control before the ancient language and took years and years to master. Discipline was needed greatly to be able to work with magic back then. The Battle Lord, for reasons unknown to us, did a spell so great that it nearly destroyed the world. Some elves think he was conscious of his doings because back then magic had no words to define it just the will of thoughts. So for him to destroy the world he would have to have been conscious of this. Other philosophers concluded that his subconscious was at control feeding off all his bottled emotions. But I suppose no one but the Grey Folk knew what his mind was like in the end."

"Do you know how the Grey Folk stopped him?" Shane asked looked a little more interested, "and what is his name?"

Arya chose to answer the second question first, "his real name is lost now. Some philosophers do suspect his name may have started with an 'S' or 'R' taken from some old texts."

"Does he have a grave?" Alex piped in looking amused by his story. Lucifer was leaning against his mother, eyes closed and a faint snoring was heard coming from the boy.

"Afraid not and if he does we have not recovered it."

"I think," Arwel was grinning glassy-eyed, "I…er… well." He paused glancing around the room before saying blankly, "I don't know."

Leona stood placing her hands on her hips she said sternly, "father." Arwel didn't even bother with a look in her direction for he was busy trying to wrestle the wineskin from Lucifer's hands. Lucifer grunted angrily and shoved him away crying mine loudly. Leona rolled her eyes heavenwards and grabbed her father's arm. He sneered looking at her briefly before reaching for the wineskin. He groped at Lucifer as the boy hastily buried the wineskin in his arms and kicked at the elder man.

Leona stepped between the two just as Arwel was planning on lunging at the blue-eyed boy. She forcefully gripped Arwel's arm and dragged him away from Lucifer. He kicked and hollered like a small children, his free arm free raging about in annoyance. Leona morosely reached over and picked up a small basin used for washing ones hands. She grimaced slightly as she poured a few droplets onto Arwel's head causing him to strained against her hold on him. He murmured incoherently, speaking loud enough so that they heard a few odd curses. Several including cursed toward god, the world, and about Leona and Lucifer. A very odd one had something to do with Lucifer's mother being a hamster and his father smelling of elderberry.

In exasperate Leona stopped and helped him to his feet. Still muttering crossly Leona was ale to get him to his bedroom and onto the bed with little complaint. She came back into the living room looking thoroughly putout with a pouting face. She sat beside Ranae with a sigh of contempt for her father's actions.

Lucifer laughed in triumph and placed the liquid to his lips. Ranae though had other ideas on hand and snatched the sweet drink away. Lucifer gave a frighten scream and leaned over to take it back but Ranae pasted the wineskin to Leona who stood. Lucifer began to rise on unsteady legs. He tumbled to the floor and stayed down staring up forlornly at the owner of the drink. Leona dutifully exited the room and put the drink in her bedroom.

It was not long until Lucifer fell asleep in exhaustion. The others were grateful and soon followed the young lad as they set out to go to sleep as while.

Ranae kneeled beside her sleeping son and brushed the hair from his face fondly. She loved him dearly, he had been the most important person to her in this past sixteen years. She loved every thing he did from his snoring to his smile. She loved his hair (even though he had dyed it) to his eyes just like hers and all the way to his lanky arms. To her Lucifer was perfect. But she supposed most mothers never noticed the faults of their children and if they did they just thought they were cute and adorable. True she was a bit unset over his drinking tonight but she could find not a huge problem with it. At least he didn't drink like this normally or she would have put an end to it.

She caressed his warm fleshy cheek, a faint smile lingering on her lips. She bent over him and perked him affectingly on the cheek, he stirred slightly but did not awake from the land of dreams.

"Did you know, dear Lucifer, that we leave for Ansacht tomorrow?" Her clear blue eyes glittered in the darkened gloomy room and her pale face added to her bewitching look as she smiled ghastly in longing. "You shall see my dark angel soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it was a long wait. I hope that 3,982 words and almost 9 pages will satisfy you all. Anyway I was considering reading a little story about Isleen and Kail and was wondering if I should go ahead with it. I haven't thought of a title so suggests are welcome and any plot ideas. If no one wants a story about the two then I'm okay with that. I hope you liked Lucifer and Arwel being drunk I thought it was funny myself.


	18. Chapter 17: Finally In Ansacht

IMPORTANT TO STORY! READ IT!

Note in the name Myrddin the double-d in Welsh makes the voiced 'th' sound and in English 'the' and 'this'. Sláine is pronounced 'SLAW-na'. If there are any other names you need to know how to pronounce then please just ask.

Well no one has replied about if they want me to write a short story about Kail and Isleen. I have a few ideas about what I could do and I think it would be fun to write but I won't write it if no one wants me to. So if you do want me to please sent me a message or review saying so.

You all remember the dream Murtagh had in chapter 9 right. Well I should probably clear something up, Murtagh was not actually talking with Ranae. She wasn't sending him a dream or anything. Her magic is very limited. The dream was given to him yes but not from her. Don't worry I'll clear this up later for now I can't say much more. It wouldn't be revealed for a while about who gave him this dream sorry.

Grammercy means great thanks and was used during the Renaissance era. The Renaissance followed the Middle Ages and preceded the Reformation. The Renaissance spanned roughly through the 14th to the 16th century. I'm going to use the 15th century period because it suites my story. Plus it seems to be that Eragon and Eldest were in about that time period if they were real and had lived on Earth. There will also be knights, squires, pages, and jousting (also called titling) because it fits the story.

A page, for those who do not know, is a young boy who is an attendant to a knight and an apprentice to a squire. The page starts at the age of seven to the age of fourteen. He could become a squire at fourteen or fifteen and by the age of 21 he would be made a knight. Pages serve in castles and great houses fetching things and running messages for aristocrats and royalty. A squire is a young man who aspires to the rank of knighthood and who, as part of his development to that end, serves an existing knight as his attendant or shield carrier. I think everyone knows what a knight is so I'm not explaining that.

Please Review! I love reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer stared forward seeing a village in the distance. It was a faint blur of navy and black as the sun began its descend. His horse whinnied underneath him, tossing her long brown mane. The horses that Arya had brought in Feinster where good steady horses. They could run long distances and had good legs at least that was what Arya had told him, he didn't have a clue about horses. Ranae was riding her black gelding Piscín, her horse trotting beside Arya's gray horse Garjzla. Shane, Alex, Leona, and Sláine all rode ahead of him their horses trotting much smoothing than his. Rohesia was wild and hard for Lucifer to control and he was having trouble getting her to turn in different directions.

He knew he wasn't much of a horseman. The only time before now that he had ever ridden was back when he was a small child and Caleb had taken him ridding on a pony. He could still remember having fallen off the pony and hitting his head. The white scar was hidden beneath his hair thankfully and no one could see it unless they looked for it.

The horses rode into the town passing villagers who waved and greeted them merrily. They entered the marketplace and Ranae and Arya dismounted gracefully and took their horses reins.

He reined in Rohesia carefully, the mare nickered and kicked up her back legs. Lucifer cursed and tugged on the reins feeling extremely helpless on the large animal. Ranae turned and gave the reins of Piscín to Arya and quickly went to Lucifer and his raging horse. She reached a hand out and placed it gently on Rohesia's forelock. Rohesia's big wild brown eyes stopped their frantic movement and turned to stare at the woman. Ranae rubbed her ear and she relaxed, her legs stopped their pawing and her head stilling. Her ears flattened backward. Lucifer gave a sign of relief and pat the horses neck. He looked at his mother who smiled at him before she turned back to her own horse.

He began to dismount and his foot caught in the stirrup. Leona giggled at him and Shane offered to help him down. He ignored the two and cursing¾he found himself doing a lot of that lately¾he loosened his foot and slide down clumsily.

Once everyone was off their horses they started to head towards a sable. The sable was on the west side of the marketplace and was a barn looking building. The roof was thatching like most of the buildings in Belatona expert for a few richer structures. The wood was crude and the door hung open ajar. They entered the sable and the first thing that stuck Lucifer was the dimness. There was three small square windows and five sables on each side of the rectangle room. Long beams ran from the floor to the roof to support the building, more beams ran horizontally from one side of the roof to the other. On the beams hung harnesses, leather straps, saddles, and traveling packs for the horses. Two sables were occupied one by a dark stallion the other by a gelding. The second thing that he noticed was the smell of manure, straw, and something else he couldn't place. His nose twitched in disgust and he wished he could leave already.

A young lad was dumping dung in a bucket with a crude wooden handled shovel. He had greasy tawny hair, dark eyes and lean strong arms. His breeches of undyed wool were pushed up to his knees. His shirt was sleeveless and dirty beyond belief. Lucifer wasn't sure if the color was suppose to be white or a creamy yellow.

The lad looked up and smiled at them, some of his teeth were missing and very yellow. Obviously they did not brush their teeth in Alagaësia. He heaved one more pile of dung into the bucket and left the shovel on the dirt-packed floor. He wiped his hands on his breeches and said cheerfully. "Hullo," he had a thick ascent that Lucifer had not heard in anyone from Alagaësia. It almost sounded British or maybe it was Scottish.

"Evening good sir," Ranae replied. "We were wondering if we could keep our horses here?"

"If ye have some coin then yes," Arya silently with her hair covering her pointed ears pulled out some coins from a leather pouch at her belt. She handed the coins to him while Ranae took two small bags off the horses. Once Ranae had the packs in her hands she gave the reins of the two horses over to the boy. He put Piscín and Garjzla into separate stalls and tethered their reins to metal loops attached to two of the beams. Lucifer and the others took their packs with their clothing and other possessions and let the lad tether their horses. Lucifer sling his leather bag over his shoulder, the bag contained some clothing Arya had brought in Feinster. Arya had brought all the group of travelers some clothing. He now own owned two pair of breeches, three tunics and the heavy cloak he was wearing, all paid for by the elf. Shane had similar clothing and Ranae and Alex had some plain smocks and gowns. Leona and Sláine had brought some of their clothing from home instead of having Arya buy them anything.

Ranae and the lad exchanged some talk and she smiled and touched his shoulder as if she knew him fondly though they had just met. "Grammercy!" He said grinning. What Grammercy was he did not know. Ranae whispered something to him and turned to go. Lucifer followed but paused at the doorway, glancing back at the lad. The boy was humming as he pocketed the coins and began his work again.

"Luce," his mother called using the nickname she had given to him as a boy. The sunlight hurt his eyes as he walked out of the sables until they adjust to the brightness. As they walked away from the sables and back towards the marketplace he could smell scents of baking bread, cooking meats, and other cooking smells. He heard a hammer pounding against an anvil and the crying and wailing of children and infants. The place was very busy or so it seemed. The small crude housings did not block out the sound from within them for Lucifer could have sworn that from inside a house he heard a woman complaining about her crying son and in a tavern as they passed he heard the laughter and loud talking of drunken men.

He pined for some mulled wine or other drink, his mouth watering feverishly. They arrived at an inn called The Green Goblin. A woman gave them keys to their rooms as Arya brought them and Shane and Lucifer rushed up the stairs to their rooms. Shane flung the door wide open and collapsed upon the bed sighing. His bag of clothing was dropped upon the floor. Lucifer dropped his own bag next to Shane's and examined the room.

There was only one bed with a green blanket and soft looking pillows. Lucifer fell onto Shane who cursed and told him to get off. "Move your ass over we have to share this bed, fatty!" Lucifer said pushing at Shane. The raven-haired boy sneered but made room for Lucifer on the bed. "What are you two doing?" Lucifer opened a wear eyes to see Leona standing in the doorway.

"Trying to sleep, go away," Shane rolled over onto his side groaning. Leona went over and shook his shoulder, he moaned loudly telling her to leave him be.

Lucifer sat up tiredly and frowned at her, "let us sleep, Leona."

"But I want to go into town," she approached his side of the bed and hovered over him. She leaned over him and whispered into his ear with a touch of innuendo, "it would be just the two of us…"

He blinked at her, his eyes taking in her lovely black hair, her brightly lit eyes, rosy cheeks, and the way her gown hung loosely on her body. He felt heat rush his cheeks and his mouth dry out as she smiled and took his hand in hers. In seconds he was out of bed and following her out the door. Shane lay sprawling on the bed not even aware that Lucifer had left.

Lucifer smiled trying to keep up with Leona as she walked briskly taking in the town. "I've never seen another town before," her brown eyes beamed.

He grinned and called to her as she turned to face him. Her blue gown swirled around her, his eyes glanced upon her ankles, visible as the gown was a bit small for her. "We should…" he trailed off as Leona bumped into someone. They stopped their walking and Leona turned to see a dark haired man. The man had not been facing them and now wheeled around to see who had crashed into him. Dark eyes looked at them inquiringly and narrowed at the sight of Lucifer. He gulped and said shakily, "sorry sir we accidentally ran into you…"

The man was silent staring at him without a word. Lucifer glanced at Leona who gave him a confused look back. "Have we met before boy?"

"I do not think so sir," he replied uneasily.

"Umm… Call me Reagan if you would. What is your name lad?"

"Lucifer," he shifted from one foot to the other.

"You just… You look a lot like a girl I know," he stated making Lucifer even more unnerved. _What girl? _He peered at the man more closely. He had dark brown eyes, straight black hair, firm chin and big lips. Then Lucifer remembered that his grandparents, Kail and Isleen had stayed a short time in Belatona. Ranae mentioned earlier that day that this town was called Belatona.

"What is the name of this girl you know?"

"It really isn't important…" Lucifer cut him off with a wave of his hand, his eyes gleaming with a dark glint. "Tell me her name," his voice was low and intense.

Reagan took a step back from him, his brow furrowed. "I do think I must be going." He turned to leave but Lucifer grabbed hold of his wrist tightly making Reagan turn back with annoyance and a slight amount of fear.

"Is her name Aderyn?" He demanded, "for if that be her name you must fair sir tell me her whereabouts. It is gravely important that I have speech with her." He was a bit surprised by the way he was talking.

"Good sir," the man began slowly, "ye must be of noble blood for you speak the high tongue. Aderyn lived here but she has left for Ansacht the capital. Now tell me, why you request her?"

"I," he wasn't sure if could trust this man or not. "I knew her."

"Really? For I have known young Ryn all her life and not once has she mentioned a boy like yourself to me." His eyes looked at the boy skeptically.

"Sir, if ye would be kind enough to follow me to where I take lodging than I shall explain all of this to ye." Again he did not know why he spoke like that.

Reagan nodded and followed Lucifer as he turned back around to start back to the inn. Leona a bit angry came to his side and said in a heated whisper, "why did you not tell me you are of noble lineage?"

"I… I just found out myself. I was still coming to terms with it." He sighed and looked back at Reagan making sure he didn't hear. All the weariness of the riding to Belatona from Feinster was gone and he was alert as could be. "Leona all shall be explained alright?" He looked at her closely admiring her full pink lips, her tiny pores, deep eyes and serene face.

He looked away feeling his face heat up. He enjoy every conservation they had together, every friendly touch they shared, every joke she had ever said, even when she poked him and annoyed him he enjoyed it despite himself not wanting too. He couldn't say he had never liked a girl before, he had liked several girls back in his own time but he found himself really liking Leona. He realized then with clarity that he had more than just a passing fancy or a childish crush on her and it made him feel a little odd. He wasn't sure how to handle his new found feelings. It decided to remain silent about this until he felt it was a better time, besides right now there was so much going on.

_Maybe I could ask him a few questions about my sister, _he chewed his lip nervously in silence and decided to wait until they were safely inside and away from any eavesdroppers. He drew closer to the inn and listened to Reagan's footfalls. They were heavy and pounded upon the cobblestone street, leather falling on stone. He listened to Leona's gentle like patter of steps much softer then Reagan's. He listened to his own footfalls, they were lighter then Reagan's but not as graceful as Leona's. He paused in front of the inn and shook himself from his silly thoughts.

He went to his mother and Arya's room and entered without knocking. Ranae was sitting with Arya and chatting with the dark haired elf. Arya stood and nodded, she brushed past them without a word. Her hair still covering her pointed elf ears. Ranae turned dark eyes to them, a smiled split across her small face.

Reagan murmured something underneath his breath and Lucifer knew he crossed himself. "Come Luce why have you brought this man here?" Her voice like the rustle of leaves in the wind.

"He knows Aderyn," he said simply inclining his head a bit. "His names Reagan."

"Reagan," she looked thoughtful, her face looking more youthful than Lucifer remember it ever looking back on Earth. "Come Reagan," she addressed the man smiling, "sit beside me and tell me why my son saw it fit to bring you here."

Silence drifted and Reagan his eyes slightly fearful approached Ranae slowly. He did not take the seat beside her though but pulled a stool from the corner of the room up to the bed she sat on. Reagan did not lift his gaze from the wooden floor. "Luce," his mother said turning her attention back to him and Leona. "How about you go and I and Reagan here have a pleasant conversation? Now Reagan do you have any family? A wife? Tell me about Aderyn…" Her voice was pleasant as if she was talking to an old friend.

Lucifer turned and left the room feeling odd as Leona followed swiftly behind him. "She frightened me Lucifer," he heard Leona breath beside him as she just like Reagan crossed herself. He didn't say anything just nodded his head and wondered why Ranae had made him feel unsettled so. It had never happened before.

He went to his room only to find Shane taking up the whole bed. He jumped on his snoring friend and hissed at him, "you are not taking the only bed we've had in days!"

Shane yelped and looked at Lucifer groggily. "What the hell! Get off me!" Lucifer slide off his friends legs and stood glaring.

"Move over," Shane did as he was told and Lucifer fell beside him yawning. Leona shook her head at them and left without a word. Lucifer pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes. Slumber came quickly to the boys for the bed was soft and much more comfortable than the ground they had grown use to sleeping in the pass days of traveling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The princess of Alagaësia and one of the Dragon Riders were sitting quietly in a settee neither of them talking. Aderyn sat beside Calhoun and watched him attentively. He was drumming his fingers on his thigh, his eyes staring at some unseen object. She fidgeted nervously in her gown. She preferred wearing light smocks instead of bulky dresses like the one she was wearing. Right now she was wearing a very formal dyer's greenweed gown with tight-fitting sleeves and a suffocating bodice. The petticoat was yellow and elaborately embroidered with little spiraling designs and flower shapes of oranges and browns. She had never owned such expensive clothing before she had come to Ansacht.

Calhoun looked extremely dashing in his leather doublet and wool teal colored breeches. His knee-length tunic hidden under the doublet was turquoise and strapped by a good leather belt at the waist. His hair was combed back and still slightly damp. His hazel eyes kept looking around as if he was unnerved about something._ I suppose, _Aderyn thought, _that he must have a good reason to be uneasy. _Though she did not know why he would be.

In the middle of the royal banquet room was a large cedar table. The room was exquisite and much lighter then the hallways. In the hallways there was always black curtains and high arching window but in the banquet room there was rich cream colored curtains with gold drawstrings to pull them back. The windows were huge and revealed a grand view of the sprawling city below. She guessed Murtagh and Ania had made an agreement that the hallways were to have Murtagh's favorite colors while the banquet room would have Ania's colors.

Aderyn sat staring out the window and watching people stroll by. She saw a woman in an undyed wool dress leading two children along. One tucking at the back of her petticoat, the other boy pulling her by the hand. The woman and her children disappeared from her view. They were replaced with a noble lady in silk and a holy man in front of her holding a book, most likely the two were heading to church for some praying. A young shepard herding a flock of sheep towards the gates of Ansacht moving pass the window. A merchant carrying a bundle of gay fabric briskly walked through the window into the heart of the city to sell his goods.

Aderyn turned her eyes back to Cal who shifted wearily. She nudged him gently causing him to turn and glance at her with a puzzled look. His unfocused eyes blinked at her before clearing. "What?" He asked into the silence of the room.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine to me." She said, "you seem like you wish you were somewhere else."

He observed the way her voice grew quiet and her eyes moved downward. "Ryn," he used her nickname affectionately, "I…" He paused looking into her warm brown eyes. "I do like it here but mostly I think I only like it because I'm with you."

She averted her eyes, her cheeks turning pink. "You don't need to say things like that."

"Perhaps I don't but I want to," he took her hand in his and placed her fingers to his lips. She blushed more ferociously. They had been living here in Ansacht for nearly a month now and she was enjoying herself. In the morning she could sleep in without having all her chores and work to do. When she awoke she could go and do some knitting with her ladies-in-waiting or work at a loom. She had ladies-in-waiting now which she loved. Most of the ladies were around her age, friendly and talkative. They had conversions about the other nobles and their families, they chatted away about all the rumors and gossip flying about and almost always said something about how good and generous Murtagh was. After that she would go and watch Cal and the others train in the courtyard. Cal spent one hours a day working on swordplay, an hour at tilting, another hour with the bow, and three hours he was tutored in the art of magic.

Murtagh was always doing something or other too. He would sit in his study and read through papers sometimes signing them with the kings approval or rejecting them. He would have counsel meetings at least three times a week with the governors and nobles. Murtagh had told her that in one meeting there could be anywhere from fifty to seventy men all talking, shouting, agreeing, disagreeing, or trying to persuade him to their side in one matter or another. Of course some days he had to meet with the dwarf King Lynwood and the Queen of the elves. He was a very busy man.

"Where is everyone?" His voice brought her back to the present. She shrugged uncertainly. Murtagh was normally late for dinner but the others were always there. Ania, Katrina, Roran, Alden and Shania were all missing from the room. She stood up from the settee and walked over to the servant door that lead to the kitchens.

She knocked on the door and called out, "page, page!"

A young boy about twelve scampered into the room. He was wearing the traditional colors for a page of the kings which was a red tunic embroidered at the waist and hem with black fabric. His crimson cap was tilted to one side and he wore a pair of dark slippers. He gave a deep bow and asked in an adolescent voice. "What is it you want from me your grace?"

Aderyn smiled at the tawny haired boy, "I was wondering if you could be so kind as to send a message for me."

"Anything for you, milady."

"Send a message to lady Ania. Tell her myself and Calhoun are waiting here in the royal banquet room. Ask her why she is late would you."

"I shall do so with haste, Highness." The boy bowed again and left in a flash of red.

Aderyn turned and smiled feeling a rush of satisfaction. Cal locked eyes with her and rolled his with a sign. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied.

She sat next to him and looked at him sideways trying to judge the tone in his voice and his facial expression. "Your unhappy?"

"No."

She leaned over closer to him. "Tell me, Cal." He moved to the end of the seat and turned to look at her, his eyes and body portraying a sense of seriousness. Aderyn sat up straight and locked eyes with him. Silence followed clouding the room with stillness. Aderyn could hear her own light breathing and birds singing sweetly outside. She could hear the shouting of market goers faintly, she even heard a baby crying.

"You do not like Ania," he answered finally.

"So…"

"Is so all you can say? Murtagh cares for her and you act as if you hate her."

Aderyn laughed mirthlessly, "your wrong I don't hate her I despise her."

Cal ran a hand over his eyes wearily. All the training he had to do was taking a toll on his strength and all the politics and hatred was tearing at him. He had not been in any court for years and was not sure how to handle it anymore. _I am going to just love court season in summer_, he thought bitterly. Most of the nobles and their families would return from their estates and come and stay in the castle for summer and spring. Winter was a relatively solitude time. Things were still busy in winter and autumn but would get far more out of control in the warmer months.

"You should at least be polite around her."

"Never," she said stubbornly. Her fathers side of the family was showing.

"Aderyn," he looked at her with hooded eyes, "your are not going to make things easy for anybody around here, are you?" She smiled grimly as he gave another sign of frustration. "Is the reason you dislike Ania because you think she will take the place of your mother?"

"Cal, you must be more specific when talking of my mother. Do you mean Katrina or my blood mother?"

"Both."

"I don't think Ania's trying to replace either of them."

"Then why are you so against her?"

"I'm not against her for any reason. I just do not like her, it may seem a little self-absorbed but its true." He was silent after hearing that so she went on talking, "haven't you ever disliked someone for a reason you couldn't explain? Even if you grew to know them you still couldn't like them?"

He was silent looking pensive before he said frankly, "I have known people I dislike even though they are descent people. I suppose you hating her is understandable." Aderyn moved closer to him and placed her head gently against his shoulder. He smiled and slide his arm around her shoulder pulling her against him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, taking in her perfume of pleasant rosemary.

Both looked up as the door opened and Ania, Alden and Shania walked into the room. The trio paused seeing the couple cuddling. Aderyn and Cal drew apart. Feeling flustered Aderyn stood up and straightened out her gown. "Its good to see you're here."

"Sorry about our lateness," Ania said looking ravishing in her green gown. "Your father will be here shortly." She went over to the table and took her seat beside Murtagh's seat at the head. Aderyn went over and seated herself to the left of Murtagh's chair. The others gathered around the table.

"So does anyone have an idea about where Katrina and Roran are?" She asked looked from face to face. Cal shrugged beside her.

"I haven't seen those two all day," Alden said looking weary. "And has anyone seen Adonis or El?" Alden was talking about the other Riders who Aderyn had met briefly. The two other riders being of course Adonis Mackenzie and Elmira Feya.

"Where you talking about us?" Adonis asked as he and Elmira walked in. Adonis' curly golden hair famed his pale face, his pointy ears twitched amusingly. His eyes a light brown gleamed bright. Elmira was almost the exact opposite to Adonis. Where he was tall she was extremely short. He was strong built and she was as fragile as a flower. Both though were beautiful. Elmira with her long black hair that fell down her back in little ringlets. Her eyes a delicate shade of sorrel.

"Yes actually," Alden smiled. "I'm glad your back from Kuasta." The two riders had gone to Kuasta as Murtagh's ambassadors because Kuasta was still a very insolated city even after Galbatorix's downfall. Murtagh with the agreement of Kuasta was going to have a road built between it and Belatona and than perhaps they could widen and extend the road from there. For now Murtagh and Kuasta were making plans and hiring men to help build it.

Murtagh arrived shortly as Ania had said and took his seat. Pages and servants began to bring out food for them and filling the cups with sweetened wine. About halfway through supper a young squire came into the room and bowed lowly. He went over to Murtagh and said, brown eyes downcast, "my lord king, a young lad from Narda is here to see you. What shall I tell him?"

Murtagh seat in his chair a folk in his hand with deer meat steaming on it. He blinked at the young squire and said curtly, "tell him to come by later. We are breaking our meat." The boy bowed again and exited the room as silently as he had come.

Everyone went back to their chatting and eating. Aderyn wondered briefly who the young boy was. A few minutes later the doors to the banquet room opened and to her surprise the squire from earlier entered. His cheeks flushed he said abruptly and without bowing, "highness, he… He said he will not wait… And…"

The dark doors pushed open behind him with a great clamor. The lad from Narda entered and all eyes turned to him. He was a short man dressed in an indigo tunic, a heavy navy blue cloak with silver brooch and black breeches. The man wore leather boots and gloves. His face hidden in the cover of shadows from the hood that was pulled up. At first look the clothing looked plain and poor but at closer observation one could tell they were all finely made and dyed. The leather was of good strong deerskin. The lad was obviously quite rich and most likely of nobility.

"Well," Murtagh said, "you are the man from Narda?" The man drew closer to the table and Murtagh realized that the man was even shorter than he had first thought. He probably could tower over this man.

"Yes, I'm him," the voice was clearly that of a youthful boy instead of the man Murtagh had thought. It was understandable then why he was so short.

"Where you not told to come by at later?"

"I'm busy later," the boy replied smoothly. A vain throbbed on Murtagh's neck. No one had spoken to him so disrespectfully since Galbatorix and even than no mere boy had dared say such things.

He rose in his chair and said feeling annoyed and angry. "Adonis call the guard and have them throw this pompous young ass out!"

"Yes do," the boy said, "tell them His Majesty wants Lucifer evicted."

Murtagh stopped as he was about to seat down and turned his eyes back to the boy to stare. Adonis had risen and taken three steps from the table when Murtagh said, "wait Adonis."

"Lucifer," Murtagh sat heavily on his chair gawking at the boy before him. "I know this boy." Aderyn stared at her father in silence uncertainly she looked back at the boy. _Who is he? _She wondered eying him with disdainfully. "He's…"

"He's my son…" Murtagh said slowly and faintly. Aderyn was stunned, her brother was suppose to be dead not standing there. The boy with a flick of his wrist drew back the hood and bowed deeply. Aderyn leaned forward to get a good look at her brother. His hair was dark and thick falling to his ears, his eyes clear blue shone like the navy sky. His skin was pale, his hands which pulled the gloves off were small for a boys. He grinned boyish though.

"What a lovely place," he said his glance drifting over the lavish room. "Why I've never seen finer."

"Lucifer how… How is it that you stand here?"

He blinked, "how am I alive? Mother said she doesn't know but she did say she found me on the stairs to her house. Doesn't make much sense does it." He laughed, his laugh was light and clear.

"Your mother," Murtagh had paled a little. "She is alive too?"

"Of course Ranae's alive. She should be here any moment. She and Arya were charging out of their dirty clothing into some clean ones. I was done and ready so I came early. She'll probably scold me for not wait though," his eyes met Murtagh. "You thought she was dead. She told me that she died and she did. But you see somehow she ended up back on Earth. Its all so weird isn't it."

Murtagh was silent. The door opened and everyone turned to see a group of people enter. A small woman with brown hair stood beside a much taller woman with pointed ears. Behind them was a group of teenagers.

Murtagh's eyes dilated and for a long moment he did not breath. She had to be a ghost there was not way that Ranae, his dead wife and lover, was alive. It did not make sense at all. "Ranae…"

She smiled and it was the same smile he remembered. "Murtagh," she curtsied, her white dress flared and swirled around her beautifully. Her voice so sweet and gentle.

He wasn't sure what to say. His tongue felt too heavy to move in his mouth. "Your back." He knew he must have sounded lame.

Aderyn stared without a word at the small woman who was her mother. "Mother," Ranae turned blue eyes to her daughter.

"Aderyn. Little Aderyn," Ranae ran over to her daughter and pulled her to her feet. Ranae enveloped her into a hug. "My daughter," she could feel wet tears on her gown as Ranae cried happily. With her own eyes getting moist she wrapped her arms around her mother and for once in a long time felt like she had everything she could have ever wanted in the world. She had her mother, her father, a brother and even wonderful Calhoun. She felt happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobles usually spoke in a different way than common folk. Mostly on special events or when they felt the need to they would slip into a higher more formal speech. You'll find out later why Lucifer knows the high tongue. There is indeed a plot to my madness. Hehehe.


	19. Chapter 18: The Standing Stones

He stood watching his mother hug Aderyn. _My sister, _she was short with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked more like their father but her features were small like their mother. His mother and sister released each other and she looked at him.

It hadn't seemed to matter much to him that he had a sister before but now standing looking at her made it all feel real. He wasn't sure if he should say something. _What does a person say in a situation like this? _He pondered, _should I say hello? Perhaps I should hug her?_

He glanced at his father who was sitting watching with dark eyes. _He looks to young to be my father, _the man had no wrinkles, not even a sign indicating his actual age. Murtagh could have been anywhere from twenty to a hundred and he would not have been able to guess his age if Ranae had told him that Murtagh was thirty-eight.

The king of Alagaësia looked up and met his eyes. Lucifer turned his eyes away and for the first time noticed a small girl sitting at the table. She was a tiny girl with scrawny arms and dark hair that curled into pretty ringlets. Thick eyes lashes over deep sorrel eyes blinked at him. Lucifer felt jolted at the sight of her.

He finally snapped back to the present when his mother called his name. He went over to her and his sister. "Why don't you look like a prince dear." She smiled at him, "blue really is a good color on you."

"You think," he glanced down at himself.

"You do look nice," Aderyn agreed, giving him a smile that Lucifer noticed was just like his own. He grinned back at her. He didn't have to stare up at her like he did with most adults because they were about the same height, him being just a little taller.

"You look good too, sister," the word came out without even the slightness hesitation. He had a feeling he was going to like Aderyn.

"Grammercy," she said. He glanced at his mother who leaned over as Aderyn talked to a young man and said in a whisper. "It means great thanks," he nodded.

"Lucifer," he looked back at Aderyn. She was holding the dark haired boys hand. "It is wonderful to meet you. My names Calhoun." His voice was clear and dark sounding much like how the boy looked. Lucifer guessed he was a few years older then himself.

"Hello," he greeted. Ranae smiled a faint half-hearted smile and Lucifer knew why. She was obviously concerned about Aderyn and Calhoun's relationship, she was probably thinking it was more then friendship.

"Mother," she turned her blue eyes to him, "which one of us is older?"

"You are dear," she answering, "didn't you ever wonder why I named you Lucifer. You were born just before the sun began to rise in the sky and I saw the morning star so I thought;_ well a perfect name for him would be Lucifer_."

He was silent glancing at his sister who met his eyes. "I think I'm hungry," he looked around the table.

"Sit by me, my lord prince," the dark small girl said, her voice sounding musical. He grinned and sat down beside her. Leona took the sit on his other side, giving him a look he couldn't read. Sláine sat across from him and Alex took a seat to her right. Shane decided to take a chair beside Leona. Ranae sat down hesitantly beside Shane her eyes gazing up at Murtagh as she did. Lucifer wondered what his mother was thinking right then as he looked to his father who was talking to a woman with soft gold hair. The thing about the woman that Lucifer noticed was that she had high cheekbones, tanned skin even though it was winter and a thin nose. She was wearing a beautiful green dress that matched her eyes. A silver necklace in the shape of crescent moon hung from her neck and embedded inside the moon was a small emerald. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties.

The woman seemed to have noticing his staring and her eyes looked at him. Green blazing eyes held his for a moment before they turned away back to Murtagh. Lucifer could almost feel the tension in the room and shifted awkwardly in his chair.

"Would you like some wine, prince Lucifer?" He looked up to see a serving-woman standing before him holding a basin filled with sweetened wine. She was a humble looking girl with plain brown hair and blue eyes.

"Wine sounds good," the serving-woman placed a goblin before him and filled it to the brim. He took the cup and sipped it slowly feeling the liquid warm him.

"Is it to your liking, prince Lucifer," asked the dark girl beside him.

"It is fine wine and please just call me Lucifer," he said smiling. "What is your name?"

"Elmira Feya, I'm a rider." He felt uneasy as he stared into his goblet of wine, swirling it gently. "How long have you been here?" He asked looked at her.

"A few months," she answered smiling lightly. Her tiny hands with fragile long fingers reached and took her goblet, her nails trimmed neatly. On her palm lingered lines of callousness hinting at her training.

She made him feel a bit uneasy, the way she looked at him was not condescending but rather it was if she knew something he himself did not. Something important and worthwhile, he had a sudden fierce longing to know whatever she did. He thought of Myrddin and now that he thought back about that day he realized that Elmira and the old man seemed to draw the same feelings from him. Dark, mysterious, shrewd, and maybe even dangerous. Yes those words described both Myrddin and Elmira.

He was silent looking around at the other people sitting around the table. He noticed Leona was eating just a little bread dripped in meat juices and some wine softened by water. "Are you ill, Leona?" He inquired leaning towards her so no one else heard.

"I am not very hungry is all," she said in answer not looking at him. Elmira laid a hand on his and leaned over, her perfumed scent of honeysuckle wafted into his nostrils.

"Is something wrong with your friend?" She asked her voice soft, her dark eyes looked at Leona in question. "She's fine," he said uncertainly.

The evening went by smoothly with Roran and Katrina finally arriving, Katrina burst into tears at the sight of Ranae and a lot of hugging went about before it all calmed down again. Everyone sat around talking and gossiping amongst themselves as the dinner winded don. Several nobleman were drunk and grinning at the serving-woman while some insisted it was getting late so they left and it was likely they would have a woman in their beds tonight. Elmira talked seldom but when Murtagh called for a harp to be brought and music to be played, she said she would play for them. Murtagh seemed pleased by this and Alden--who Lucifer had seen drinking a few to many--said slurring that her voice was beautiful.

Elmira took up the small harp and setting her hands to the stings began to play a slow light tune. Alden stood and held out a hand for Shania. She stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and telling him to leave her be. Alden staggered a little as he took a step towards Katrina. Roran took his wives hand and pulled her to her feet. Katrina smiled held her skirt in her hands so that her legs showed and began to dance. Roran started to dance with her, Lucifer had never seen this dance before. Elmira played a few more songs, Roran and Katrina, Alden and Sibylla a pretty brown haired serving-woman, and Murtagh and Ania were dancing to the songs now. Elmira passed the harp to a musician who gladly took it from her. The couples were dancing a slow dance again, their movements graceful and casual. Elmira leaned over him seeing his confused face and whispered, "the dance is called the Pavane. It's a slow duple time dance."

He smiled gratefully at her as a young lad came over. He smiled at Elmira and leaning down said something to her in an undertone. The lad was of fair complexion with high cheekbones and dark glossy hair. Elmira and the young nobleman took to the dance floor.

"Can you dance?" He asked Leona turning to face her. Leona's brown eyes locked on his and he realized how that must of sounded. _She probably thinks I'm asking her to dance, _he felt heat rush his cheeks, _remember Lucifer, you can not dance, don't let that pretty pouting face get you out onto the dance floor. You don't want to make a fool of yourself, you are a prince remember, you can't be made a laughing stock in front of all your family and friends._

Leona smiled her dark expression lighting up somewhat, "I can dance. Do you dance Lucifer?" A mischief giggly tone in her voice.

"No," he said quietly.

She gave him a disbelieving look, a teasing smile crossed her face, "no problem. Come I'll led you and show you what to do. It is an easy dance to learn." He shook his head staring at his plate which he had left unfinished with some crusty bread and a piece of pork on it still. Leona frowned at him but turned her head away. _Idiot, _he thought a few seconds later. A couple minutes passed and he was starting to regret not accepting to dance with her.

A boy from one of the other many tables came waltzing over with a light smile. His deep-set ash colored eyes landed on Leona. He gave her a humble bow, "my lady," his voice silky and clear. "Would you honor me with a dance?"

_Suck up, _Lucifer thought jealously, _I should have said yes when she offered it to me. Dammit! _Leona accepted his offer and the two began to dance in the hall room. He watched the boy with hateful eyes and wished it was him beside her instead. Elmira returned to her seat a few minutes later, her cheeks flooded with pink from lack of breath. She looked excited and could not keep the smirked from her flustered face. "Who is that man dancing with Leona?" He asked her timidly.

She gazed in the direction of the two and said briskly, "he is Anicatus of the house Cullen, son of Sargon. Sargon is the Duke of Gwenderain. The region of land he owns is near Marna and before the forest of Du Weldenvarden. The manor Sargon owns is called Derain and the land is about 30 miles with the village and the patch of forest included." She inclined her head slightly in the direction of an elderly man sitting a table away.

Sargon was in his fifties with graying light brown hair and medium dark brown eyes. Wrinkles scared his once handsome face and a wart stuck out. He had a battle scar across his left cheek and his heavy gray eyebrows gave him an angry look. Sitting quietly beside him was a girl of twenty or younger with soft golden hair breaded down her back, her eyes glanced around the room dumbly. "Sargon is known for liking young pretty unintelligent girls who can bear him sons in case his other sons die somehow. He had four sons, Anicatus being the oldest because his elder brother Jie died from a boar while hunting last year. He was twenty-and-three. Anicatus is twenty or so and his younger brothers Tormac and Cormac are only nine."

"Sargon's had two wives, the first gave him Jie and Anicatus and the second gave him the twins." Elmira fell silent and Lucifer let his mind take in all she had said.

Leona came back a few songs later and took her seat beside him. She was smiling and looked a little disheveled. Her eyes burned with excitement. He bit his lip in anger, _if she wants him let her have him you can do better then her anyway! _

Soon most of the guests had retired to their rooms to go to bed. Lucifer stood wearily, Ranae came to his side and took his arm to support him. She said to the others that they were tired from the long ride here and that they would need a room. Murtagh said in a monotone that he would give them a room in the castle tonight. He called forth a young squire in red and black to take them to one of the guest rooms in the west wing of the castle. Ranae thanked him and dragging Lucifer beside her.

She followed the young squire to a guest room and Lucifer fell onto the straw bed. He gave a groan of annoyance as she slipped his boots off. She pulled the blanket from beneath him and tucked him in like a little child. Signing Ranae thought forlornly,_ that woman beside Murtagh who is she? They danced for some time…are they lovers? _She felt sickened, her chest bursting with a pang of unrequited love. _And here I thought I could win his heart again, _she clenched her fist aggrievedly.

She left his room and following the young squire again found a suitable guest room down the hall from Lucifer's. The room was simple and adequate with a straw bed and brass mirror with a wash basin sitting on a table. A yew wood dresser stood looming in a corner, it was empty Ranae found when she checked. She undressed letting her white dress fall to the floor unheeded of were it fell. She settled in her bed with a yawn wearing only her smock. She would have her bag of clothing brought in from her horse tomorrow. She closed her eyes but soon found sleep not wanting to take her. She frowned staring around the room blankly, feeling restless and annoyed.

Her mind entertained thoughts of Murtagh and the woman lying together in each others arms. In the darkness she could see them clearly in her mind; Murtagh tenderly caressing her cheek whispering loving words to her; her responding by kissing him; him running his fingers through her golden hair. Ranae gave an angst cry and clenched her teeth, her eyes snapping open. She banished the thought of Murtagh and the other woman together and sat in the stillness around her listening to the night noises. She could hear dogs barking in the distance, owls hooting outside, a wailing babies somewhere nearby keeping his mother and father up. She let the gentle sounds sooth her beating heart and calm her mind. Some time later she felt her weariness take her to slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had pasted without much event besides the coming of nobles. January was over now and February was underway. Ranae was already accustom to life at court. The never-ending gossip, talking of marriages up coming, rumors about everyone including the king.

Ranae was beside herself with anger when she heard a maidservant suggest that the king should marry Ania soon. She had found out just by asking a few servants, pages, and questioning a young squire that Ania and Murtagh had been together for two years now. He was still courting her and people were wondering why he did not ask for her hand. Ranae had to admit that she really didn't hate Ania. She had looked for as much dirt as she could about Ania, apparently her parents had died from the Black Death when she was young and she had went to stay with her uncle, Sir Tervan of Narda. The two moved to Ansacht three years ago and Ania had become one of the ladies of the court. Murtagh had taken a liking to her and Sir Tervan had been killed a year later by another knight accidentally in a jousting tournament. Ania and Murtagh had gotten together shortly after his death. The woman seemed nice enough and she was eager to see that everyone was happy even though she often made them feel uncomfortable because she seemed too perky at times.

_She's a nice person, _Ranae thought as she walked along a corridor, _I will not do her harm even though she has my Murtagh. _She arrived in front of the doors to the library of the castle. She paused running a hand over the cedar door before pushing it open and entering the room. The room was bright with large windows letting in rays of sunlight, candles stood in crystal holders on tabletops. The library was enormous with row after row of bookshelves. She approached the bookshelves and began looking for the book she wanted.

She scanned the authors wearily, one finger lazily tracing the spines of the books. Her finger stopped for a moment before continuing on. She walked through the shelves, her steps light as they toughed the floor. She glided along the stone floor, eyes attentively looking for the book she sought. She paused in the w-z selection biting her lips. She quickly disregarded the consequence of what would happen should anyone find out about what she was planning. She went until she found what she was looking for, a triumph grin spread across her pale face. She took out the book and read the cover, _Book of Shadows_ was scribbled across it in gold lettering. She flipped it open and read the first page. Written again in gold was the name of the book and the authors name. _I thank you Migene, _Ranae thought smiling to herself. She closed the book and left the library.

She arrived in her room a few minutes later and settled onto a stool she had brought in a few days ago. She found the page she was looking for and read it. A long time ago when she had lived here with Murtagh the library had been like a haven for her to go to get away and read a good book. Of course Eragon, Wynn and Murtagh along with the others close to her knew this and most of the time did not go near the library when she was there to get away. She had read this book along with several others that wrote about magic. It was a different form of magic then the kind used by the ancient language and was much more deadly if not used correctly. It was the reason why the Gray Folk had all those years age created the ancient language for fear of the power one could wield if they knew how to bend it to there will. The only difference Ranae knew between the two types of magic was that one required you to know the ancient language and in the second form of magic you took energy or life force from the things around you. Yes with the ancient language you could power gems and such but you could not use the energy of living things to power your magic. Galbatorix had nearly mastered this second magic but thankfully he was dead now.

Of course Ranae knew a little about this other form of magic and she was better at it than with the ancient language. She knew it was not difficult for her to imagine things and the spells used to help see the desire were easy enough.

She read what she would need: a piece of red velvet, three new pins, three pinches of dragons blood, and a small cauldron. All of these items were easy enough to get. She had some pins already and the velvet she could go buy in the city. The cauldron she would get from the kitchens and bring it up here later. The dragons blood she could probably find in the kitchen or pantry, if not there than in town at some shop. She set the book in a draw on her dresser.

Ranae went to the bouquet room and found everyone else already sitting around and waiting. Quietly she took a seat next to Lucifer. He smiled at her, "why so late?"

"I was in the library, dear," she replied. ":I lose track of the time. Sorry I'm late." Everyone was eating in a few minutes. Ranae had her goblet filled with water and placed some fresh bread on her plate. Lucifer gave her an inquiring look, "aren't you hungry?" He had a good deal of fresh-baked bread, poultry, and fruits along with some eggs and honey bread.

"I'm not hungry, perhaps I will eat some more later," she eat the little bit of bread she had and drank her water. After a few minutes of the small talk that was going about Ranae asked to be excused getting curiosity glances. She left and returned to her room. Once in her room she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of breeches and a tunic. She changed into the men clothing hurriedly, her hand eager as she grabbed her madder dyed cloak and fastened on a silver brooch. She briskly walked to the stables of the palace and found her horse Piscín in one of the stalls. She asked one of the stable lads to ready her horse for her. She waited as the brown haired lad saddled Piscín carefully. She felt impatient to be gone from the city for a while, she longed to be in the open with the sky above her and the ground below her.

The boy handled Piscín's reins to her and quickly she mounted Piscín who nickered and shook his head, his shaggy mane flapping about. She rubbed his neck tenderly and whispered into his ear in the ancient language. She had learned a little of the ancient language from Murtagh all those years ago.

Piscín calmed down and trotted out of the sables as she steered him. It took a while before they had made it through the city and pass the gate but once free of the hustle and bustle of the crowded city, she spurted him into a gallop. Piscín seemed just as eager as she was for some fresh air, his legs and muscles were taut underneath her as he sped forth from the city. Piscín galloped onto a small worn dirt path and charged head first into the trees. Ranae bent over his neck, the black mane whipping into her face. She blinked sweeping the horse hair from her face. Tree branches snaked out trying to grip her hair and clothing or so it seemed to her.

The path lead to the Ramr River she knew so she continued to follow it. She slowed Piscín down to trot. Her hair had become tangled and the ribbon she had tied it with had fallen out sometime during the trip. She nearly laughed out loud when she thought about how disheveled she must have looked; her hair matted, cheeks flushed with excitement from the thrill of the ride, her clothes horribly wrinkled in disarray.

She put it from her mind though, it was of little important for the animals did not care how you looked and she was certain she would not see a single human on this trip.

Her eyes scanned the canopy of treetops above with a light fanciful smile. A merlin sped by just under Piscín's hooves, moving swiftly in the air. Ranae watched the brown feathered bird as it flew to a tree branch. The merlin sat perched upon the branch, head turned to the left. The bird held his wings close to his body, his white chest with small brown stripes puffed up just before he spread his wings and disappeared into the trees.

She grinned absently, a hand slide up pushing hair from her face. Piscín trotted forward, she tugged on his reins slowing him to a leisure walk. The trees were beginning to thin out and Ranae could make the shape of a grove ahead. She leaned against Piscín as they passed beneath the branches of hazel and hawthorn trees. Lifting her head her eyes went wide with awe and wonder at the sight before her. Piscín pawed the ground, shying away from the grove. Ranae dismounted and tethered Piscín to a hawthorn. She stepped forward until she entered the circle, she admired the runes scribed into the standing stone before her. The height of the standing stone she was near had to be about the span of one of Thorn's wings from tip to attachment. The stone from what she could tell was menhir stone or something similar reminding her of the stones at Stonehenge.

The air inside the circle of stones was warmer and more pleasant than the coolest of the area outside. The forest was a lot colder than it was in the city. The outside circle was made of ten tall towering dark stones. Another ring of stones stood inside the larger one consisting of five stones. If Ranae looked at it from a bird's eyes view she knew it would look like a star in a circle. _A pentacle, _she reflected, _who could have done this?_

A single stone stood in the center, dark and beautiful it shone listlessly. She walked slowly over to it reaching out with her mind. Energy emitted from the stone causing her to blink several times. The aura became visible radiating pale orange color that rose about an inch or so from the stone. Glancing around at the other stones and concentrating she could see their auras. The stone near the east was a deep yellow, the one in the south a dark crimson red, the western stone was a flickering sea blue, and the last stone in the north was forest green.

_So they correspond with the elements, _she remembered the elements easily even though it had been a long time since her mother had taught her all the ways of the earth. _Air is yellow and direction east. Red and south belong to fire. Water is blue and west and last but not least earth for green and north. _

Someone with knowledge in the Old Ways had done this for certain. But who was the real question. She could tell as she touched the stones with her mind that whoever had done this had been a long time ago and Ranae knew magic lingered on things while after someone used it. _So, _her mind was whirling with questions but no answers, _this person must have been doing very strong magic…from my guess it was years ago…could it have been Galbatorix? _

The energy coming from the stones did not feel evil or negative. She went to the middle stone and leaned over to get a closer look at the runes. Several were curving into the stone skillfully and overlaid with a thick layer of gold. She rubbed the dust off and looked closely at them. One rune looked like a capital H, B, P and another looked like a backwards Z. The rune in the middle was P shaped but the loop was lower down. _Cosmic power, family, love, divine power, and protection. _Ranae knew these simple but powerful runes for Eragon had taught her about them years ago before she had married Murtagh.

_Who did this? _She was getting annoyed and frustrated at not knowing. She stared at the stone before her and reached a hand out to touch it. A shudder racked her as her hand glided over the stone, she pulled back as if stung.

"What is it that drew you here, child?" Startled she didn't understand who this quiet female voice was talking to until she realized this person was addressing her. Looked up from the stone she saw who had spoken. She stood on the edge of the outer circle. She was tall and stood regal like a queen or noble-lady. She had a blank look on her fair face, her nose was straight and strong with a slight curve at the end. Her hair fell about her shoulders in black raven strands, her cloak the color of new-leaf green and underneath was Ranae glimpsed a multicolored gown. Her lips naturally rosy were formed into a flat line. The woman's eyes looked at her darkly under thick long lashes.

"I am no child, lady," Ranae replied uneasily. Did this woman not see that she was thirty-six while pass the age of a child? "As for your question I did not mean to come here," she gave a sweep of her hand to indicate the circle. "My horse and I were riding and we just happened to wander here by accident." _I wonder did she create this circle is that why she's questioning me?_

A smile that made Ranae's insides melt played over the woman's face._ Its like the sunlight coming out on a stormy day, _she felt dreamy and awed. "Ah my daughter, how far you've strayed from me…" A gentle yet disappointing tone lingered in her sweet twinkling voice. "You use to be so faithful Ranae…" She shook her head, her neck slender and white like a swans.

"How do you know my name?" She inquired feeling an icy pit instead of the warmth from before. Fear became to tickle slowly into her breast. Piscín she remembered was tied back in the forest and she knew she'd never reach him in time to mount and get away if this woman chose to attack her. Especially if this woman had any weapons in her cloak or if she was a magic user.

The smile did not falter from her elegant face, "I know every thing about you, I've kept my eye on you for some time…do you fear me so dear one? I'm surprised though I suppose I shouldn't be knowing how you've forsaken me." The woman took a step closer into the circle she paused just outside the second ring. "Surely you remember me… Somewhere in your mortal mind you must remember your youth. Don't you remember Isleen's teaching or the coven she ran called Children of The Goddess? Perhaps you've forgotten to much to remember me…"

Ranae felt realization dawn and her eyes grew as wide as sauces as she stared at the Great Mother. "Oh Goddess," she muttered remembering with vigor.

The woman smiled again, "so you do remember… Good I have a request of you to make my daughter."

She shivered in the sudden coldness in the circle, "anything you ask of me, dear Mother."

Her eyes glimmered bloodstone color, "I want you to come back Ranae. I will need you to for what the future holds. Do you still love me?"

She hardly noticed the moistness in her eyes, "oh more than anything else."

Tenderly the Goddess crossed the distant between them and took her into her arms. The Goddess held her to her bosom and Ranae felt a content happy feeling that she was sure would make her burst with out-right joy. "I'd give my life if you asked it of me Mother…"

"Shush," she cooed, "I will not ask that of you. You are dear to me, little one." The Goddess reached into her gown and pulled out a jewel. It was amber colored but with a burning fire underneath yet as the Mother put it in her hands Ranae knew it would not burn her. "Take this and if ever you forget me and the Lord again look upon this gift and know we are apart of you as we are apart of everything and being." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Gently and lovely She pulled away and stepped back from Ranae. "You shall know when I will need you, go now and worship us in the ways you will. Go to the Beltane fires or celebrate Samhain or perhaps Yule? He and I shall always listen to your pleas for now blessed be."

"Merry part, Great Mother Goddess giver and taker of life," she rasped blinking back happy tears from her eyes. The Mother was gone when she looked back. She sank to her knees before the altar stone unable to stand any longer. She leaned her head on the cool stone, tears flooded her vision again but she did not move to brush them away. She was unmoving like this for sometime, her riding clothes damp when she finally rose. She was still stunned from her encounter.

"I promise," she raised her head to the sky seeing clearly the bright glow of the full moon, "I shall follow the Three Fold Law and the Wiccan Rede. No harm shall I cause to any being and forever shall I serve you and the Horned One. So mote it be!" She clutched the amber as she spoke knowing deep down she would do this for them. She had completely forgotten now about the spell she had planned to do earlier the one to get Murtagh to come back to her against his will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Three Fold Law is a bit like Karma. It means that everything good you do will come back to you three times or three times better. The same is for everything back you do. The Wiccan Rede which was in chapter 6 had the full version. The end line is _An Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will. _

Still no one has written and asked for a story about Isleen and Kail. I suppose I'll probably write one anyway seeing as I think it might be fun.

List of characters in my stories and the books in alphabetical order (not every character from the books are in here just a few major people):

Aaron (a musician for Avalon Outcasts, friend of Ranae)

Aderyn (daughter to Murtagh and Ranae, heir after Lucifer for the throne of Alagaësia)

Adonis pronounced 'a-DAH-nis' Mackenzie (dragon rider, dragon not yet introduced)

Aelwen (Calhoun's dragon)

Alden Losna (loyal to Murtagh, betrothed to Sibylla)

Ania pronounced 'AHN-yah' MacMathan (Murtagh's lover)

Anicatus of Cullen (father is Sargon, elder brother died)

Arwel (father to Leona and Sláine, carpenter for Feinster)

Arya (elf princess, loved Faolin than Nayan, both died)

Angela (witch who helps Ranae for a time before abandoning her in the first story)

Božena (an elf spell caster sent to help the Varden)

Broan (younger brother to Ehren, son of Reagan)

Caleb (helped raise Lucifer, unrequited love for Ranae, died in a car crash)

Calhoun Athiuran (assassin name Jeschua, younger half-brother to Lennon)

Ceyric (father of Toby, mentioned but has yet to appear)

Danut (governor of Feinster, selling his young people to slavers for money)

Daray (member of group called Page who worked against Galbatorix)

Deiniol (father to Merric, threatened to kill or sell Lucifer to some slavers to save his son)

Durza (shade working for Galbatorix, killed by Eragon)

Ehren (eldest son of Reagan, betrothed to Glenna)

Élan (dwarf who along with Eragon, Saphira, Orik and some other dwarfs carry Hrothgar's body back to Farthen Dûr)

Elmira Feya (dragon rider, dragon not yet introduced)

Eragon (main character in the books, Morzan's middle son)

Faolin (companion who protected Arya until his was slain by Durza)

Fiona (Calhoun's mother, died a long time ago)

Galbatorix (the evil king, died in first book)

Halyn (a musician for Avalon Outcasts, friend of Ranae's)

Kalin (an elf spell caster sent to help the Varden against Galbatorix)

Islanzadí (elf Queen, mother to Arya)

Janet (a steamers who gave Ranae a dress in the first story)

Jayden (leader of the organization called People Against Galbatorix Elite, a.k.a. Page)

Jalen (member of a group called Page who worked against Galbatorix)

Johnny (a friend of Ranae's who saved her from getting raped in the first story)

Kail (Ranae's father, killed by Shruikan when Ranae was sixteen)

Kalin (an elf spell caster sent to help the Varden against Galbatorix)

Kane (Alden's dragon)

Katrina (Roran's wife, helped raise Aderyn under the name of Elena)

Keegan (slaver working with Danut)

Ken (tortured Murtagh for Galbatorix, Murtagh killed him in first story)

Lanelle (Shania's dragon)

Lily (was to marry Murtagh but never did, married a man named Nathan instead)

Lennon pronounced 'LEN-un' Necarta (assassin name Serenus, half-brother to Calhoun)

Leona (betrothed to Tomik, Lucifer has a crush on her)

Lucifer (heir to the Alagaësia throne, saved Slaine from getting raped a second time)

Lynwood (king of the dwarfs, mentioned by hasn't appeared yet)

Marcela (an elf spell caster sent to help the Varden against Galbatorix)

Mariel (a shade who worked for Galbatorix)

Maurice (Toby's mother, mentioned but has yet to not appear)

Merric (son of Deiniol who is sick of lung)

Morwen (member of group called Page who worked to dethrone Galbatorix)

Morzan (mentioned in story, shared Ranae's body with her to help stop Galbatorix)

Murtagh (king of Alagaësia, eldest son of Morzan and Selena)

Myrddin (last name is Carosius, old man from Feinster)

Nalin (son of Žofie, a hired assassin who is known for his skill)

Nantai (a musician who is friends with Ranae and Johnny)

Nathan (mentioned by Lily briefly, never appeared)

Nasuada (leader of the disbanded Varden)

Nayan (Arya's mate, went with Eragon and Wynn to find new lands and never returned)

Nora (orphaned girl that Cal and Rowena took into their care)

Orik (dwarf who befriends Eragon)

King Orrin (king of Surda)

Ranae (mother to Lucifer and Aderyn)

Roran (married to Katrina, raised Aderyn under the name of Theron)

Rowena (Cal's dead lover, almost married him)

Sir Robert (governor of Teirm, killed by Lennon)

Saphira (Eragon's dragon, Thorn's mate for a time and had eggs with him)

Shania Nubís (rider who with Alden choose magic users to go to Ansacht for training)

Sláine pronounced 'SLAW-na' (sister to Leona, daughter to Arwel)

Sibylla Gillian (maid in the palace, betrothed to Alden)

Skyler (member of a group called Page who worked to dethrone Galbatorix)

Thalassa (member of group called Page who worked to dethrone Galbatorix)

Sir Tervan (uncle to Ania, died in a joust against another knight)

Toby (slapped Aderyn because she refused to marry him)

Tomik (raped Sláine, father is Ceyric)

Pelagia (Johnny's blind sister, friends of Ranae's)

Peter (massager boy of seven years old, aspires to be a knight)

Pyotr (massager, usually gives the assassins their assignments)

Reagan (blacksmith of Belatona)

Ryu (Wynn's green dragon)

Sargon of Cullen (had three sons one is dead, three wives, Duke of Gwenderain)

Vartan (danced with Elmira, Count of Cordula)

Vrael (helped Ranae find the Vault of Souls, shared her body before Morzan's spirit did)

Wynn (youngest son of Morzan, was for a time a member of Page)

Animals:

Solembum (werecat that Ranae meets in the first story, lives with Angela)

Reoal (werecat who lived with Ranae on Earth)

Piscín (Ranae's black gelding)

Rohesia (Lucifer's brown mare)

Garjzla (Arya's gray horse, Garjzla means light in the ancient language)


	20. Chapter 19: Knights of Meirion

Ranae sat silently with her hands resting in her lap. She was watching the guests mostly sometimes saying a polite greeting when addressed but little else. Lucifer was sitting beside her chatting with Elmira about something. She glanced at her food in distaste feeling oddly aloof and distracted. Looked up his eyes met hers for the first time that evening. Brown connected with blue. He rarely even gave her a glance whenever they met. Murtagh turned his eyes quickly to Ania. _He can't look at me long, can he? Is he afraid? Afraid of falling in love with me again? _Some reason the thought of him ignoring her didn't bother her much, she knew in time they would have a talk and when they did she would tell him everything. For now she was content to wait and let him avoid her until the time came.

The noise in the room hurt her ears, she was use to the animal noise of the forest or the quiet of the library these days. She spent most of her time since the visit from the Goddess riding or walking in the forest. She always found a new and interesting place to see. One time she had chanced upon a mother wolf and her cubs by a cave entrance. The mother wolf had stared at her with golden eyes, ears twitching up and down. Her cubs had continued their playing unheeding of the intruder. She had paused and watched the gray wolf cubs as they rolled around and tackling one another.

_We are not so different, _Ranae had thought absently smiling,_ you protect your little ones and so do I protect my children. In every place on this world of ours there is the mother and the ones she guards._

Her other special place was still the library. On several occasions she had found Lucifer getting books reading or leaving the library. She knew he was fascinated with reading and learning things especially if it was something new and unusual. Recently she found he was studying magic. First he'd only read simple easy-to-follow books about the ethics and rules of magic but he was devouring them quickly and already he was reading an advanced book on the ancient language words and meanings.

Ranae though was content to read mostly books about magic, magical relics, astrology, astral projection, herbalism, runes, animal herbology, and history. The history of Alagaësia she found was very interesting with wars, skirmishes, deceit, betrayal, and tons of other things. It was fun to read about but she knew she would have hated living back then. Life was calm and easy-going for most people in Alagaësia since Galbatorix's death. Cities and towns were flourishing.

She lazily eat some of the potatoes piled with tasty brown gravy. It was delicious making her stomach growl for food. She had been eating less than normal these days and her waist was so small she was afraid someone could snap her in half when they hugged her. Lucifer had made several comments about her weight loss over these few weeks. It had been three weeks since the Goddess had talked with her. Lucifer and Aderyn's birthday was only a week away. She already had Lucifer's gift ready but she was struggling with what to get Aderyn. She'd only had a few brief conservations with Aderyn and wished she could get to know her daughter better. She eat the rest of her potatoes and started on the salty-tasting pork.

Suddenly there was loud voices on the other side of the doors. "The Meirion brothers," exclaimed someone sitting at one of the other tables which housed the nobles as four men marched in. Of course royalty and close friends usually sat at the king's table along with ambassadors or foreign kings and queens¾the other tables consisted of the nobles like dukes and barons. The first man was very tall with wide broad shoulders; looking to Ranae like a boar with a short red beard. His hair fell to his shoulders in soft curls and his medium blue eyes searched the room. He wore a gray sleeveless shirt with a leather deerskin vest over that. His dark brown breeches were tucked into his board leather boots. Secured at his waist was a leather belt and sheath with an elaborate dagger hilt.

The next man beside him was at least a head shorter with the same burning blue eyes and sharp jaw line. His nose was his most distinct feature; sharp and hooked like a birds. He had hair that was whiter then wheat which went well with his fair complexion. He did not seem unfriendly although he looked quiet regal in his tunic of teal with slate blue breeches.

The third man was in between the height of the first two reaching the first mans ear. His hair curly and unruly was a shade of sorrel red. His eyes a sharp and distinct shade of ebony brown made Ranae shiver. He wore a deep blood red tunic, white breeches with a dagger fastened at his belt.

The last man was much shorter then his companions reaching the brown eyed mans chest. He was dark haired with eyes that were a soft ebony green. He had a nice easy smile and was the most handsome of the men Ranae thought. This man was wearing a long loose cloak (having not bothered to take it off before coming to supper) it was held together with a piece of bone rather than a brooch. The cloak was patched green and black which suited him well.

The men all bowed to Murtagh before seats at the king's table were made ready for them. The dark handsome one was the most graceful with a dancers movements while the others moved less fluidly. He slide the cloak off and let it rest on the back of his chair. Now that his clothing underneath was revealed Ranae was surprised by his muscular body though he was short and willowy. His long green tunic was trimmed at the hem in a gold lace knot design.

The men all sat and serving-woman and squires began to set plates before them. The brown-eyed man greedily grabbed his goblet the moment it was set before him and drank it down heartily.

The other redhead laughed happily and slapped the other on the shoulder saying in a clear booming voice, "well could you not wait a few moments before getting drunk off your ass, brother?" His tone teasing and eyes twinkling.

The other smiled absently and said, voice burly and full of timbre. "Of course not, Garnet, you know I love my drink and brandy is my favorite."

"You should expect as much from him," said the fair haired man. He sat upright posed, hands resting in his lap. A smile brightened his pale boyish face. "What say you of our brothers drinking, Garrick?" The last man was watching his brothers talk amiably.

The green eyed man smiled slightly, shrugging his shoulders uncaringly. "Not as if we can get him to stop," he sipped from his glass.

"Never can get a straight answer from you can we?" Grumbled Garnet as he brushed hair from his forehead.

"Don't let him get you down, here," said the grayish blond brother handing Garnet a drink of spiced mead.

"I love mead," Garnet took a drink grinning boorishly. "But I am not an alcoholic," here he gave a sideways glance at the burly man who was finishing his first glass already. The door opened again and in came a winded looking man. He gave a sigh and straightened his purple tunic quickly before taking a hasty seat beside Garnet and the blond. His curly auburn hair fell daintily into his face and dark eyes.

"Finally, Gwynedd," exclaimed Garnet, "I thought you weren't coming."

He smiled, "I had a little…" He paused looking uncomfortable.

"A tryst to attend?" Suggested the ebony-eyed man named Garrick. Garnet grinned laughing loudly and patting Gwynedd on the back jovially, "with that pretty lass… What was her name? Veranca?"

He rolled his eyes, "her names Veronica thank you very much."

"Oh my mistake," replied Garnet causing chuckling among the brothers as the other turned red-faced.

"Its not my fail she's interested in me and that's more than any of you can say about your wives. Garnet, Gale, Iagan."

"My wife is content, Gwynedd," replied Gale.

Blinking dully the redhead shrugged his shoulders helplessly, "my wife is a wretch we all know that, damn good thing she's in Meirion," he gulped down his second glass and bit into a chuckle of roasted meat.

"Leah happens to loveme and thinks highly of my manhood." Garnet grunted, "besides we have all seen your manhood and its so small its not even funny. Probably feels like a twig poking her. Anyway if I was Veronica I would defiantly be looking elsewhere." Gwynedd glared at Garnet.

"Tailor," he mumbled angrily. "I always knew you'd all betray…"

"Perhaps you foul-mouthed brothers of mine should talk more civil, we do have woman here and children from the looks of it…" Garrick was looking at Aderyn and Lucifer before glancing back at his insolent brothers. "Besides you haven't even asked His Majesty how he is," Garrick intoned wryly. "How do you do, Your Majesty?" Queried his sly voice resounding through the room.

"Yes Garrick is right," boomed Garnet, "have we missed anything worthwhile, Majesty?"

He smiled at the new arrivals, "quiet a lot has happened since you five left to see your father." He gestured to where Aderyn sat, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Princess Aderyn." Aderyn smiled inclining her head to the men in a show of respect. Murtagh looked at the Lucifer, "and my son Prince Lucifer."

The men all seemed taken a back even the redhead who put down his folk and stared openly. "You have children?" Questioned a startled Iagan.

"Yes," Murtagh looked mildly amused at their expressions of surprise.

"I never thought you for the type to have children, Your Majesty."

"Garnet I'm afraid your assumption is wrong. I have two children as you can see."

"Who is the mother?" Asked the blonde Gale. Murtagh was silent which annoyed her to no end, _can't he just tell them or is he too ashamed of me. _"Ranae," Murtagh finally replied.

"Ranae? Who is that?" Garrick arched an eyebrow.

"I'm Ranae," the men looked in her direction eying her carefully. Garrick gave her a coy grin, "how do you do, milady?"

"Good thank you."

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced? I'm Sir Garrick, son of Baron Leith of Meirion."

She smiled, "I'm Ranae Conner, daughter of Kail."

"I'm Garnet," laughed the large boorish man, "don't be so formal all the time brother. This is a cheerful time." Garrick just shrugged smiling absently.

"Incase your wondering," Gale said, "Garnet is the oldest, then Iagan here." Iagan gave a smile before he went back to drinking, "I'm the middle child, Gwynedd follows me. And Garrick is the youngest."

"Well I'm the most handsome," Gwynedd announced flashing a rather charming smile in Ranae's direction. "Garnet's the loud-mouth. Gale here," he swung an arm around his older brother, "we're all rather surprised he didn't became a hermit." Gale glared daggers at Gwyn and shrugged his arm off. "Iagan's the family drunk, every family has to have one of those." Iagan raised his cup cheerfully, grinning happily. "And Garrick…" Gwyn paused, "is the odd one."

"No one ever said being odd was bad," Ranae replied smiling. Garrick smiled at her, his eyes meeting hers briefly.

"She only says that because she's odd too," Murtagh countered chuckling. Ranae glared at him, _how dare he say that. Well, I'm not perfect but who is? Certainly Murtagh isn't. I must admitted I am a little strange but isn't everyone strange in their own way…_

_What an amusing evening, _Ranae thought later as she readied herself for bed. She started unlacing the back of her grown still thinking over her meeting with the Meirion brothers. It was interesting to say the least. She slide out of the uncomfortable itchy dress and into a light loose nightgown. She began the tedious task of unbraiding her hair which had been elaborately bundled on her head by one of her chambermaids. One of the young maids came in then and smiled warmly asking if she needed help. Ranae was grateful for the skillfulness hands of the young blonde woman.

"Why you have such lovely hair, lady," she said in the slow halting manner of most commoners. "A nice brown color," she smiled as she pulled pins out. She hummed absentmindedly, "Are you married, milady?"

"I was once. He was quiet handsome with dark hair, kind eyes and he was so gentle." She said staring at her image in the looking glass.

"He sounds wonderful. I hope my husband will have dark hair and a nice smile."

Ranae gave a small grin a bit amused but more annoyed that this girl eleven or so was already thinking of marrying. It seemed silly to her because she had lived most of her live on Earth with people who normally waited to marry while pass their teens. Though she knew all about how marriage worked here she still though it was nonsense. S_he maybe a simple lass but she is a sweet thing. She'll have a dull boring life and probably enjoy it too. Soon she'll marry and her station in life will be to satisfy her husband and tend the children. I would hate to live such a disinteresting life like that, at least its better then a convent I suppose._

The girl was done with her hair soon and went to take the laundry off the floor so that it could be washed. Ranae sat with the comb in her hand about to begin brushing when a knock sounded at her door. Sighing she went to answer it and was surprised that Garrick was there. A smile spread across his pink lips, "my lady." Ranae was chuckling inwardly but managed to give him a curtsy. "You shouldn't curtsy to me. I'm not of higher rank nor royalty," Garrick said giving a dashing bow.

"I curtsy sir Garrick because you are of higher rank. You're a nobles son and a knight. I am only a woman who just so happens to be in favor with the king. I don't even know if that much is true."

"Surely His Majesty does not think ill of you?" Ranae stepped aside to let the man in and walked over to her vanity. She picked up the brush and began to untangle her messy hair.

Garrick watched her for a few moments before his glance traveled around the room. His eyes took in the lavish pallet with elaborate quilt and bedspread. The oak vanity she sat at was rather modest but held her beautiful gowns Garrick assumed. A small side table by the bed was covered in books, a gracefully artistic window above the table had the view obscured with tan curtains. Absently he turned his eyes back to the woman who he observed was still working at her hair with the wooden handled brush. A small hand basin sat before her, a cloth sat beside the basin so she could dip it in the water and wipe her face and hands.

"It seems to me that the king favors you quiet a bit," he finally said after several minutes of silence.

"I think he only gives me all this because I'm Luce and Aderyn's mother. He couldn't very well shun me least he anger his heirs."

"Luce?"

"Luce is the nickname I gave Lucifer when he was little. He couldn't pronounce his name so he said Luce, I started calling him that too. Even after he could say his name I used his nickname and sometimes I still do. Do you have a nickname Garrick?"

He shrugged, "Gwyn use to call me Rick but I prefer my full name. Do you have one? How could you shorten Ranae anyway?"

She though for a moment before replying, "Ra or maybe Na?"

He laughed, "I think I shall just call you Ranae." She chuckled too, "that would be best."

"Well Ranae I'm sorry if I interrupted you as you were readying for bed. I only meant to come ask you if you would be so kind as to me with a walk through the garden tomorrow?" She hesitated uncertain. He was handsome. So far he was kind and sweet. He talked politely too which was a plus. Was there anything about Garrick that was not well-mannered pleasant and good-looking? But Murtagh…

She looked up into Garrick's dark brownish-green eyes. _Hell why not, _she thought,_ Murtagh's courting Ania and its only a walk nothing too out there. _"I would be quiet honored Sir Garrick."

"Please just Garrick," he smiled looking happy. "I have training to do in the morning but after the mid-morning meal if you are able?"

"After the meal I have wool to card and I promised the other woman I would help with the spinning. But I think I can find some time afterwards. We should be able to have together a few minutes."

"That is more then enough." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss in farewell, "good night, Ranae. I look forward to our walk." Once he was gone she settled into bed feeling even more exhausted then before. _Tomorrow should be amusing. Maybe Garrick and I could go into town and get Aderyn a present while we're out. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I added more people and I probably just confuse everyone with all the people in this story. But Garrick will play a major part in the story besides just going after Ranae. His brothers might have some importance. I happened to have fun writing their parts. Anicatus will do some interesting things. I can't wait._

_Oh and I have started the story for Isleen and Kail if anyone cares. I should added that to Fanfiction soon._


	21. Chapter 20: Birthday Celebrate

I thought it would be nice to add a little of what Ania is thinking about all of this. Elfy14 said a in a review 'but i wonder what Ania will say?' so I thought why not write about what she's thinking finding out that Ranae's alive and everything else. So I put a little of her in and there is also some Aderyn and a little of Cal. Though I did leave you guessing about what Cal is going to give Aderyn. If you figure it out good for you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ania played absently with the necklace at her throat. The silver necklace was a crescent moon with a small emerald. Her Uncle Tervan had brought it for her from a merchant in Ansacht not long after they had arrived.

_Murtagh…What is he doing right now? Signing some papers or talking with some nobles? _She had to admit that she felt rather lonely today. She was also bored out of her mind. _What is Adonis doing? Maybe he could spare some time for me?_

She like Adonis despite the fact he was an elf and enjoyed the time they spent together. She sighed then realizing he was probably busy with training or something. He was skilled with many types of weapons and knew the ancient language so he didn't have training like the other riders did. He still practiced in the courtyard to keep fit though.

She stood from the bed and went to the balcony. She pushed the doors open and peered outside. It was near noon and the streets below were filled with people. Man were yelling about their items and wages of their objects. The main business area of Ansacht was over crowded as it was known around the city that it was the Prince and Princesses birthday today. Everyone from commoner to noble wanted to see the two heirs and perhaps get a glimpse of the king himself. So the streets were more packed. Ania smiled to herself, she belonged here among the crowded streets and cramped houses. It was so much more interesting than Narda had ever been.

Narda was a small shipping port village that had large flocks of merchants who supplied the town with good. Quite a few merchants with families would settle in Narda including her own family. Her father had owned four vessels and did some trading with Teirm, Therinsford, and even a little with Feinster and Aroughs. She could still remember those warm summer nights glancing wistfully out at the far off Spine and wondering what else was out there. Her mother had always lectured her about day dreaming too much. She use to say, "'too much dreaming your days away dear and you will have forgotten that to make dreams come true one must act first.'" Ania missed her parents fiercely sometimes. She vaguely remembered the times her father would pick her up and hold her.

_He use to have a mustache didn't he? Or was it a beard? _She frowned, her forehead wrinkling. _No he had a little neck and cheek hair with a full mustache. Now I remember, it was brown too. Mother and I both had blonde hair. _She thought back to her Uncle Tervan, he'd had dark brown hair with two dimples along his cheeks. She would never forget the way the dimples looked when he smiled at her. Murtagh had barely noticeable dimples when he smiled. _Murtagh…_

She moved quickly away from the balcony slamming the door closed behind her. She felt agitated and angry. Why did everyone she love leave her. Why…

Shaking her head she went to Murtagh's bed and sat smoothing out her holiday gown. The gown was a baby blue color. Along the neckline, just above her elbows, and at bottom of the sleeves was a patch of white laced in green. It looked lovely with the necklace although now she wanted to take the dress off. Blue had always been her mothers favorite color.

Sitting she thought listlessly about the pass events. All her new found feels had started with Aderyn's arrival. Ania didn't really have a problem with Aderyn. The girl seemed sweet and generous much like her father even though she knew Aderyn did not have much fondness for her. It made her feel a little pang of sadness knowing that her lover's children didn't like her. She had gotten off very well with Roran and Katrina in her opinion.

Then there was Lucifer and his mother arriving so suddenly. She had mixed feelings towards the boy. Murtagh's son. He gave off this vibe about him that made her feel awkward and uncomfortable in his presence. As if perhaps she wasn't good enough for him or maybe it was arrogance. But after having talked to him she found it to be the opposite. He seemed shy and didn't seem much inclined to talk with people. It was oblivious that he would rather stay in his room then go to a big event like the one planned for today.

Ranae. What was the woman up to? Ania wasn't quite sure but she could guess. Ranae hadn't shown any feeling towards Murtagh openly or that she was after him again. _I just hope she doesn't try and break Murtagh and me up. I wish I could read her expressions better. I hadn't any idea what she's thinking. Maybe I should try and talk to her?_

A knock called her from considering the recent happenings. Looking up shapely as a head appeared in the doorway she saw Adonis' curly head and smiling face. "Time for a birthday An."

She rolled her eyes at Adonis' inability to come up for a good nickname for Ania. "I'm coming. Where is Murtagh?" She asked as they left Murtagh's chambers. Ania stayed in his rooms most of the time but she did have her own chambers in the palace.

Adonis shrugged, "haven't seen him. Maybe he's snogging his ex." She glared at him before declaring, "he would never!"

"I was only jesting An."

"It wasn't funny, Adonis."

"I know something you might find interesting." He said in a teasing voice grinning at her.

She arched an eyebrow at him questioningly. "I'm sure whatever it is you know is of little importance."

Adonis made a hurt face, "well I never. But I'll tell you nonetheless. I saw Ranae and Garrick together. They seemed overly friendly."

Ania wasn't so sure about this, "your probably just seeing things."

"No really. I saw them in the gardens."

"I thought Garrick was courting that one girl from Meirion. I can't remember her name though."

"Everyone thought they would marry but while he was here the girl went off and married some other chap."

"Chap?"

"Sorry Alden used that word once and I liked it. It means youth or man." Ania rolled her eyes, Adonis spent far to much time with Alden these days. It was well known Alden was from Hedarth and that they did indeed use obscure words like chap. She guessed that was why Alden had such dark skin.

The doors leading to the banquet room appeared before them. Ania smiled at the sight of Murtagh and Elmira standing in front of the doors. He was well dressed today in a closely knit tunic of white and red. Elmira was clad in a modest dark dress that fit her nicely. Smiling brightly at Murtagh she looped her arm in his. "Where were you dearest?" Ania inquired coyly smiling daintily up at him.

"Ah Ania," he smiled that charming smile of his making her breath falter for a moment. "I was busy with some silly king business. Do tell me though what you have been up to?"

"Oh nothing really," she replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I carded a little wool and worked on that cloak I promised to make you. Other then that my day was terribly boring."

Adonis and Elmira looped arms, "we might as well go in El. At least I have you on my arm."

Elmira gave him a reproachful look, her pink lips pursing, "you better not think too much of this. I'll have you know I expert to be left alone once inside."

Adonis smiling smugly, "little Vartan going to trail after your skirts again tonight?"

"How foul you talk! And to have the king here to see one of his riders speak so horridly!" Despite the tone of her voice and murderous look on her face, there was a glint of amusement in her eyes. Shortly after though she gave a laugh, "we are nothing other then friends, dear Adonis. I shudder to hear you suggest more."

"You sure act the part of a supercilious noble but under that demeanor is a lonely poor toddler!" Adonis jeered, Elmira opened her mouth to protest but he announced almost proudly, "but we love the real Elmira!" She scoffed his remark aside and shook her head. A man appeared in the doorway and began talking to the two riders.

Murtagh gave a soft chuckle, "I find it surprising that any of the elves could handle Adonis."

She laughed too, "all his talk is from Alden I assure you."

"I'll just agree with you," Murtagh concurred. Adonis and Elmira disappeared through the doors. "We should see if we can find a lass Adonis will take a liking too."

"I can't say I've ever seen him get close with any of the ladies of count." Ania said this thoughtfully, "or he could just be concealing it."

"I doubt he would hide such a thing at least to me if it was happening. But I have noticed that elves don't become friends with humans much. The elfin race seems to prefer to keep their emotions closed and to themselves so that naturally puts them at odds with a lot of humans. I suppose though that the elves might feel more at home with nobles since most also keep to themselves."

"It was a surprise to me that Alden and Adonis get along so well. I can only guess Adonis feels like Alden knows what he's going through considering the fact that Alden is from the isolated Hedarth." Ana stated frowning, "we should set Adonis up with another elf if we do decide to meddle."

Hedarth from what Ania knew was an isolated town just on the other side of the Hadarac Desert. It wasn't as isolated as Kuasta but it was fairly new to having people come from other parts of Alagaësia. Traveling with a caravan of people who had a good supply of water and food made the desert seem less intimidating and overwhelming or you could just go around the desert to Hedarth. Most people of the Hedarth had dark skin, brown or black hair and brown eyes. They also spoke a slightly varied form of the Alagaësia common language.

"Nobles only want to grain more power and that is why they are so secretive about their feelings. Better to not openly display emotion or you could give a rival something to fight you with. Not all nobles mind you but the vast majority."

Murtagh gave a short humorous laugh, "yes your probably right but we don't know many elves. Or can you think of one?"'

"I know few," she admitted. "Anyway I say we stay away from any nobles who are selfish and greedy. Adonis needs someone proper besides almost all the single ladies at court are detestable even though they do hide it well behind fake smiles and polite greetings."

"You have become so wise in the way of how people work." He chuckled pulling her closer to him. "Your more clever then the girl I first met." He smiled at her and she grinned back.

"You've changed too," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How so?"

"You're a better lover," she mocked kissing his lips before he could say anything.

"Alright we'll go with what you say Ania." He consented after they broke the kiss. "What about Elmira finding a husband?"

"She seems quite taken with young Vartan. Isn't he the son of some count?"

"Yes. Count Cordula Kintore to be precise. I believe he has two elder brothers, Leon and Gallus. Gallus being the oldest at the age of twenty-three and Leon being somewhere around twenty-one or so." The king of Alagaësia ranted, his eyes bright with passionate feelings about the topic, "both man are trusting and very loyal to the crown. The Kintore line has always been known for their likableness and relaxed attitude. I've meet Cordula on several occasions and find him easy to befriend. Though I have heard that the Kintore's should never be crossed they seem to be able to hold grudges for a long time."

"Do they own any specific lands?" Ania asked absently playing with his hair.

"Their land isn't rich in natural resources but it does have a good supply of minerals. They have mostly desert land but a newly found spring with fresh water may just make the land more fertile as while as more valuable. Their land is neighbors with Gwenderain actually but farther away from the Du Weldenvarden and more in the Hadarac."

Ania gave a yawn at Murtagh's long explanation, perhaps he liked politics but she grew bored almost instantly at hearing anything about the subject. "Murtagh dear you know your just boring me."

He laughed, "I do wish you cared more Ania. I know marriages and loom work interesting you but really politics are so much more exciting."

"I guess I'm just rather small minded," she said twisting one strand of his dark hair between her finger.

"You know you never asked me what the land they own is called," he stated.

She rolled her eyes, "what?"

"Kinere." He chuckled dryly. A lull came over the conservation before Murtagh said abruptly. "I was thinking since we were talking about finding someone for Adonis and Elmira shouldn't we also try and find someone for Shania?"

"Shania… Who would want someone so snobbish and conceited?"

"What are you saying? Snobbish bah! Shania is if anything antisocial not snobbish. It may appear as snobbish and rube to some but she prefers smaller groups mostly and she can get angered easily which does make her a little rude sometimes. But conceited where did you get that? Highly unlikely more I would say ingenious or creatively witty."

"I was not talking about the archaic form."

"I know," he laughed. "Being antisocial is not terrible. I use to be rather unsocial in my youth, wait maybe it was more depressed? Never mind you still understand my meaning. As for being conceited doesn't she have a right to be confident. Shania doesn't flaunt her abilities or the fact she is a rider. What then is so wrong with these traits? I like Shania's personality."

"Fine then who do you suggest we set her up with?"

"I have no idea," he began, "wait… what about Garrick? He's polite, loyal, dependable, and reasonably decent. He's also rather confident in himself which I know Shania likes over self-conscious. From what I know he's not in a relationship anymore."

"No."

"And why not?" She didn't say anything, "just tell me."

"He's with someone." Murtagh rolled his eyes impatiently as the door opened and the man came out again. He stood stately in an indigo outfit, his dark hair was pushed back from his eyes. In his left hand was a black staff fastened on top was a gold dragon head with burning ruby red eyes. At the bottom of the staff was a flat gold knob.

Murtagh told the man to wait before announcing them and turned back to Ania. "Garrick's with Ranae, but I can't be certain as it was Adonis who told me." His face was unreadable as he frowned. Ania was more worried about this then she would have had he shown emotion. She wasn't sure what he was thinking now.

"We should go entertain the guests," he said when the moment passed and he smiled. She nodded and looped her arm back through his. The man looked at them and Murtagh signaled him to announce their arrival. Ania waited as she heard the man call out their titles, Murtagh lead her forward into the gay banquet room. Her mind though was still thinking about Murtagh's weird reaction to her words.

Aderyn fiddled with the sleeve of her gown, glancing around the banquet room. It was her sixteen birthday and everyone was watching Lucifer and her. The king's table was covered in plates of steaming food from roasted pork to seasoned potatoes to a plate of cornmeal mush that Aderyn refused to eat; dispute the fact that everyone said it was amazing. Even Murtagh had a little of the cornmeal mush on his plate. The main dish though had to be the juicy roasted boar meat. It was fanned by parsley and pretty curved oranges and lemons. The smell of the food and the mixture of odors from the people gathered around the many tables made Aderyn feel faint and sick.

Nobles chatted and gossiped, eating and drinking greedily. Aderyn eat a little of everything save the cornmeal. It was a wonderful feast in their honor and her taste buds were in heaven. Murtagh was leaning over whispering something to Ania who giggled tilting her head back. The sight made her think of a chicken in the rain with its head thrown back, drowning.

Aderyn couldn't help but glance with a grin at a solitary table that was nested against the wall and covered in large or small bright boxes. They were her gifts and she had never had so many presents before even though half were probably Lucifer's. Speaking of Lucifer… She looked over at her brother. His hair neat and straight cascaded to his chin; his face a gentle honey color and eyes flickering in the flame of the rushlights. He looked so handsome and regal like a real prince from stories.

His calm eyes looked about the room until he spotted someone. Following his gaze she saw their mother. Ranae entered the room from a side door that the servants used. She was dressed in a lily white gown, sleeves covering her hands under the soft fabric. A necklace hanging from a leather strap around her neck was simple yet held a subtle beauty. It was star shaped with a small sapphire cradled in the middle. She looked like the Winter Fairy Queen Aderyn knew from stories told to her by Hertha.

She knew the tale well and thought of it fondly now. She could almost hear Hertha reciting the story from memory. The Winter Fairy Queen rode in a snow white carriage drawn by gray horses. The driver in the tales was a dark haired, gray eyed man dressed in a long white tunic belted at the hip with a gray rope. The Queen if Aderyn remembered correctly would wear a white gown and hold a torch. Aderyn thought the best part in the tale was the one where the Queen met a handsome stranger in the woods. Her carriage had come to a halt in front of the man and she stepped out. He was said to be handsome and blond haired with brown eyes. She would greet him courteously and then after a few words would ask him to be her lover. He accepted and they would go to the Queen's ice palace.

The carriage driver though was jealous because he wanted the Queen for his wife and she had denied him and every other man until the stranger came. In a fit of madness and anger he killed her lover. In agony the Queen took her revenge by giving the driver a drink which she had magicked. His body numbed from the magick drink, she took a knife and stabbed him to death, disfiguring his body in the process.

The Queen having lost her sanity to grief and woe was said afterwards to wander the forests and woods looking for her dead lover as if he were still alive. Hertha had told her that if one came upon the Fairy Queen to get away least she turn your heart to ice.

_My mother would never do something so awful, _Aderyn knew with certainty, _she wouldn't harm a thing. It is a good story to scare children from going into the woods at night; I use to be scared of her when I was little too._

_  
_Ranae took the seat which Aderyn had saved for her. Aderyn smiled at her mother feeling this unbelievable happiness spark alive in her bosom. Aderyn didn't know why Ranae filled her with these feelings of warmth and content which Katrina, Roran nor her blood father did. It was a blessing making her forget about her nervousness and her queasy stomach. Ranae smiled daintily back at her.

Murtagh rose from his place at the head of the table, silence came quickly to the room as all eyes turned to him. Murtagh smiled looking at his children, his voice filled with pride as he said. "I'd like to welcome you all here for the celebration of my children's sixteenth year. Prince Lucifer and Princess Aderyn of the house Morzan will be acknowledged as my heirs. Should one of them die then by right the other shall succeed me." Near complete silence cloaked the room.

Aderyn was afraid for a moment, was he going to announce which one would of them would have the throne after him? _Surely it will be Lucifer, _Aderyn thought fanatically, _I don't want to be queen. It's too much responsibility and hard work to rule a country. I can't judge and deal out justice to those who have been treated unfairly. I can hardly make a decision about which dress to wear without having my maids help me. Lucifer would be great at that if he wanted to be king after Murtagh. And father would certainly be king for years to come so Lucifer might not even be king because Murtagh's immortal. He'll probably out live us. _

_  
_The thought of Murtagh and the other Riders out living her made her feel cold. Calhoun being a half-elf was bond to live a long life and being a Rider only made him immortal now. The minute or more following Murtagh's statement made a lot of uncomfortable thoughts roll through her head. Finally he spoke again, "Lucifer is the eldest by mere minutes and he is also a boy. Straight of limb, good common sense, and bold of heart he will make a good king when my reign comes to an end."

"Let us hope it is not an early end," hollered the drunken Iagan destroying the seriousness which Murtagh had brought on.

Murtagh smiled, "yes let's hope I will have many more years of ruling!" He raised his goblet and everyone followed suit.

Aderyn sipped from her cup feeling incredibly grateful. Lucifer was tense and stiff as he drank his drink. With guilt she realized that he must have had the same thoughts that she'd had moments before. With as much sisterly affection as she could she reached out with her gloved hand and took his hand in hers under the table.

He blinked looking over at her, a mildly startled expression on his face. Aderyn smiled reassuringly at him squeezing his long fingers in her short chubby ones. He didn't return the gesture but pulled his hand from hers. Aderyn didn't want to admit, as she set her hand back in her lap, but she was deeply hurt by that. Maybe he was just mad at having been claimed the heir to the throne

Murtagh had been talking but she didn't care much. She almost felt like crying. She looked up from her lap and saw him standing in a shady corner. Dusk had fallen about an hour ago so the rushlights burned bright but the corners of the room were still relatively dark.

She smiled brightly in his direction even though she still felt the string of rejection. He came walking over to them, dressed richly in a yellow tunic which just happened to bring out the gold in his eyes. His hair fell shaggily into one eye casting shadows onto that side of his face while the other glowing amber.

"Aderyn," he kneeled beside her chair smiling coyly. "Are you having fun?" The gentleness in his voice as he said her name made her heart melt.

"I'm having a grand time," she replied smiling back at him, "what about you?"

"I only arrived. The room is more splendid than normal. I didn't think that could be possible," as he spoke his glance drifted around the room. He slide something into her hand. "Take this," he said squeezing her hand that clenched the box, "for your sixteen birthday."

"Should I open it now?"

"No wait until later tonight."

"Alright," she tucked the plain small box into the pocket on her burgundy gown. Cal stood stiffly, "I have a friend of mine to meet after dinner but I promise I'll come by your room."

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"No one important, he's more of an old acquaintance then a friend." Cal sat down in the empty seat next to Ranae.

The older woman smiled, "how do you do, Calhoun?"

"I'm good and you lady Ranae?"

"Ranae if you want but I don't mind you trying to flatter me," she smiled. Cal laughed.

"I wasn't trying to flatter you," the hazel eyed boy stated.

"Of course not, you probably don't even care that I'm Aderyn's mother and you want to be in good favor with me least I forbid her to see you," her eyes were bright as she spoke.

"Well in that case, you are wearing a lovely dress and your hair looks nice tonight," he said teasingly.

"Are you saying my hair doesn't look nice every night?"

"Well…"

"Please will you two stop it," Aderyn looked about to burst out laughing.

"Fine," Cal concluded. The dinner was eaten and people started getting drunk when the music and dancing began. Murtagh called a few musicians to come and play. A tall man played a hand drum and a brown haired man played a harp elegantly. A woman with red hair and quick fingers played a kortholt and a boy of about seventeen or eighteen was plucked the strings of a psaltery.

The brown haired boy sat on a stool surrounded by the other musicians, the psaltery broad stationed on his lap. His plucking was memorizing to Aderyn. She listened to the sweet soft lull of the music. Cal stood and offered his hand, "would you care to dance, Princess?" She smiled taking his extended hand. He led her out to the dance floor, one hand holding hers and the other on the small of her back. The next song began and the two danced. Aderyn knew she wasn't the best dancer so about a week ago she had asked Murtagh if he could hire a tutor to teach her. He had agreed saying, "'dancing was required of all nobility even for a knight. A princess such as you should know how to dance, how to hold yourself and of course etiquette.'"

Almost immediately she had a tutor teaching her courtly ways in the afternoon. He was a gray haired man with gray eyes who Murtagh said was named Gwydion. Apparently Murtagh had known him for years having had him as his magick teacher back when Galbatorix was alive. Her mother had told her that Lucifer was having similar lessons with another old friend of Murtagh's known as Oke. Gwydion was near deaf in his right ear and sometimes he forgot where he was but he didn't go easy on her. She had learned that Gwydion had been a physician, then a magick teacher and now he taught young squires etiquette and dancing though he was growing feeble in his old age. Murtagh said that plenty of boys studying to become physicians or girls who wanted to become midwives would come to Ansacht to see Gwydion. Apparently Gwydion was also Murtagh's private physician.

Cal was a smooth dancer, his movements fluid and almost perfect as if he glided along rather then danced. "So how is your training?"

"It isn't too bad," Cal answered, "Master Ulrich is a strict man but he isn't too awful." Ulrich was the sword and jousting trainer for the squires and pages. Aderyn smiled delightedly as he spun her around. "How about we go into city tomorrow and spent the day together?"

"That sounds wonderful," she said her grin widening. Time seemed to speed pass as the song came to an end. Aderyn had to admit she was having the best time of her life as they began to dance to the next song.

This had to be the worst day ever. Lucifer was enraged, _what was Murtagh thinking! Who the hell said I want to be king after him! And the nerve of Aderyn! What did she think that I'm happy about this situation? I hate it._

_  
_He couldn't help but feel moody now. It was only his sixteenth birthday and his father just had to drop something this important in his lap. He didn't want to be king but how could he tell his father this? Murtagh wouldn't understand.

Lucifer felt bored as he twiddling his napkin underneath the table. _Damn, _he thought, _I could have been in my room catching up on those manuscripts Gwydion gave me. Gwydion… Well I'll talk to him later about what he found._

_  
_Murtagh rose to his feet at the head of the table, _oh joy another announcement. _"Everyone," he began, "do quiet down!" Soon the music halted and every person standing was seated. He spoke, "I think it time to open the gifts no?"

Lucifer rose as Murtagh waved him to stand. A gift in a bright blue box was set before him. He took the card off and noted the writing was small elegant script, obviously written by a sharp quill pen. He read aloud:

"_To His Most Royal Highness, Prince Lucifer. From Count Yatin and Countess Ursina Madden of Kuasta." _

He slipped the neat wrapping off and opened the box. Inside on the velvet cushion was a silver worked belt. He lifted it from the cushion and stared. Several gemstones twinkled on the silver belt; purple, blue, green. "It is quiet fine," he looked up wondering who around the room was the Count and Countess.

A broad shouldered man with a dark mustache waved politely at him. He was dressed rather oddly in an outfit Lucifer had not yet seen in Alagaësia. Yatin had a purple waist-length vest with sleeves that was draped over a flannel green undershirt. Worn sandals and brown leggings finished the usual garb. The woman beside Yatin must have been Ursina. She had a black shawl on with a long black dress. The trim along the bottom, shoulders and sleeves was a blue diamond pattern. Maybe everyone in Kuasta dressed like that. The Prince did not know.

Lucifer now wished he knew all the nobles names. "Count Yatin and Countess Ursina my thanks," he said absently. He set it down back in the case, _what am I going to do with this belt? I could wear it but it looks heavy and too large for me._

_  
_The gift receiving continued with Aderyn opening one of hers. She grained a pretty lime green flock from the Marquess Anthony and his wife Bettina. Lucifer opened box after box finding some silly things he would never use and some things that were not awful gifts considering that more then half of the people here didn't know him. One unlucky gift he would never use was a golden pocket watch trimmed in silver but when he opened it he found that the watch was broken. The Viscount who had given it to him said it worked perfectly when he had brought it and began to say that the watch had gotten broken on the way to the banquet room. Murtagh had fixed the problem by saying he would get the watch fixed later.

The nobles gifts were finally done with and had been taken away by the servants to be put in their rooms. Lucifer settled down in his seat feeling tired out from having to open gift after gift. Murtagh called a servant and the man left. The king leapt to his feet, "if everyone is done with their gifts I would like to give mine." Silence reigned over the crowd.

Ranae spoke, "I have yet to give my gifts Murtagh." The king seated himself again as Ranae gave both her children a simple box. The one for Aderyn was short and wide while the one Lucifer was given was long and slender. The box was almost as long as his arm. W_hat did she get me? _

_  
_Carefully he lifted the top and leaned over. A smile crept across his face. He slide the box shut as quickly as he had opened it. "What is it?" His sister questioned as she leaned over to get a look at his gift. He shook his head, no he couldn't let her see it. It was too precious.

Aderyn reached out a hand to open his box but he snatched the box up. He waved one of the serving-man over. He came timidly over to the prince, "here. Take this to my room and be careful with it." Lucifer took a small key from his pocket and handed it to the man. "The door should be locked so use this. Just put the box on my bed. I expect you to return with that key when your done." The man bowed and stuttered that he would obey and did as he was told.

Aderyn looked distraught at not being able to see her brothers gift. Ranae smiled, "open it." She was surprised at what she found inside. It wasn't finery like jewelry or a gown like the other gifts but it was more special. The gift was a book. She took the leather bond book out and flipped through the empty pages. The parchment was fine under her fingertips and clearly new. Beside the book was two quills just sharpened and a thin-tipped painting brush.

"I heard," her mother whispered as she leaned closer to her. "That you like paintings."

"Yes but I can't paint."

"Then I'll hire a tutor. Or should I say your father will." Aderyn held back a giggle and embraced her mother quickly.

"Of course I'll pay for one," the king said taking another sip from his glass.

"What should I draw first?"

"What could be more beautiful then a dragon," Ranae suggested smiling.

"Something simpler I'm only learning," Aderyn stared at the parchment trying to think of something to draw. Perhaps she could draw someone. Cal or Ranae maybe.

The evening was wonderful for Aderyn and as the celebration began winding down Murtagh beckoned Lucifer and her follow him outside. Standing in the courtyard Aderyn shivered wishing she had brought a warm shawl. Murtagh smirked moving farther out into the courtyard, he called behind him, "come along!" A male servant came up to Murtagh and the two started talking.

She glanced at her brother who was shifting his feet back and forth. His stance and facial expression was evidently pointing to boredom. Though she was envious because he'd been wise enough to bring his cloak to dinner and now had it wrapped snugly around his shoulders.

Ania came outside and strolled over to them, "what is he doing?"

"I haven't the faintness," Lucifer replied rolling his eyes. Aderyn cursed herself as the wind picked up again. The sky, she noted angrily, was covered in gray clouds.

"Do hurry now it's bloody cold," the king called after the man as the servant walked briskly off. Wheeling around to face them again, the red rider had a grin plastered upon his face. "I bet both of you will love your gifts."

Ranae and Garrick walked over to the group. "We saw you three leave so we decided to follow."

The dark haired boy grunted crossing his arms. He looked at his father and said deridingly, "what _are_ we waiting for?"

He grinned like a little child as they all heard horses hooves coming closer. Two horses clearly of fine breed were brought over by the servant Murtagh had been chatting with. Murtagh introduced the man as Götz the stable marshal.

"This one here is an Thoroughbred horse," Götz patted the back of one of the horses. The horse had a well chiseled head and long neck with the face and lower legs marked white but the main body was bay colored. The stallion had high withers, a deep chest, short back, and lean body with long legs. The Thoroughbred was around 64 inches high. The horses mane was a black and fine. "This is a good race horse. He's bold, spirited and has a hot temper though."

"The other horse here is an female Arabian. She's quiet easy to control with a good rider and as you can see she has a nice gray coat. Arabians from my experience of them are very intelligent, high spirited and have outstanding stamina." The Arabian had sleek skin, legs and jaw clean of long hair, and the mane and tail soft looking. The horse was a little shorter then the other with a short and tapered head. The jowls deep and the Arabian horses eyes dark and large. The female flickered her small shape ears.

"So who wants which?" Murtagh asked smirking foolishly. Aderyn looked thrilled and glanced over at her brother. Lucifer on the other hand still had his arms crossed over his chest.

"You pick."

"You sure," a nod from the Prince. "Well… I want the Thoroughbred, he may be tough but I'm sure I can handle him," Aderyn said. Lucifer shrugged resignedly.

"Names!" Their father insisted.

Aderyn frowned staring at the stallion for a long moment. "Since you said he was bold I think I'll name him Kenelm."

"Líadan it means grey lady," Lucifer said simply. "But I'll just say if I am suppose to ride this horse I'll be expecting a good teacher as I am an awful rider."

"So you like your gifts?"

"Thanks father," Aderyn embraced him tightly smiling. Lucifer hugged Murtagh thanking him with less enthusiasm then his sister.

Lucifer was grateful to finally be in his room, he slipped quickly into more comfortable clothing. Pulling on a soft pair of trousers and short sleeved shirt. He walked over to his bed with a thick leather book and plopped down. He flipped the book open excitedly and picked up some parchment laying on his bedside table. He popped the cork of the ink bottle and dipped a quill in the fresh dark liquid. Relaxing he began reading. He scribbled a few notes that he wanted to remember from the book onto the parchment but other then that he could not be drawn from the enhancing words.

The book had been written years ago by some dead monk. It was surprising how much this monk knew about magic. Recently he was reading more and more about this odd type of magic that was different then the magic with the ancient language. The magic from what the monk wrote was called Críonna meaning wise. Críonna was a conundrum to him and he loved it.

He paused from his reading and glanced over at the box laying on the floor beside his deck. He rose from bed and went over to it. Prying the box open he smiled at what he saw. His mother had given him a wand. The wand was made of Ash and decorated with a variety of runes. Some runes he knew was a straight line with slants, the next a diamond shape, the third p shaped, the fourth was a capital m, and last looked like a capital r. The five runes which wrapped around the top of the wand spelled out the word power.

He smiled running admiring fingers over the smooth polished wood. Ranae knew him so well. _Thank you mother, _he thought finally that day feeling a spark of happiness.


	22. Chapter 21: Meeting In The Forest

Lucifer's forehead wrinkled as he gave a sigh of annoyance. He flipped back a page, his eyes scanning the last sentence with irritation. "Damn!" He hollered throwing the book away from himself. The book hit the floor and slide smoothly upon the stone, until it stopped against the door with a soft 'thump' sound. He glared at the book, "curse you Boniface Espinoza! You dead minister!"

A knocking noise at the door startled the newly sixteen year old boy. A head and shoulder appeared in the doorway as the door was pushed open ajar, hazel eyes glanced at him and then at the book laying at his feet. Lips tugging downward, Calhoun picked the thick volume up and walked over to Lucifer. Shifting in his seat at the oak desk, Lucifer turned and glared at the book Cal was attempting to hand him.

"What you now dislike your precious books?" The half-elf tried to joke.

The younger boy only sneered in disgust, "I despise ill written work!"

"Ill? As in sickness?"

"Your teasing is nauseous, I'm actual beginning to feel sick."

"My joking ability was always… Latent."

"Latent? More like nonexistent." Calhoun rolled his eyes as Lucifer chuckled softly. He grinned wickedly, he'd gotten the no-smiling, no-laughing prince to actual show signs of emotion. Finally he was smiling, even though Cal concluded that the small upturn of Lucifer's lips probably to most would not be considered a smile, in his mind it was an accomplishment.

He'd been trying, at the encouragement of Aderyn, to talk with her brother. The task had proven unsuccessful as the blonde was clearly being polite and unresponsive to his tactics of being friendly. It was no surprise to him that the Prince was courtesy to him in public. He was apparently like that to every aristocrat, lest he anger some noble or other that Murtagh found as an ally. The same went for Aderyn. Cal would not be startled if there was an unspoken agreement where aristocrats and kings were required to be polite to each other, yet were allowed to talk distastefully about the other when his back was turned.

Cal could hardly get a moment alone with Lucifer to talk because most of there meetings took place in public, Lucifer being the way he was would normally excuse himself from the conservation and leave the room. Cal let his curiously take over as he pondered what the young man did in his alone time. Lucifer was rarely seen out in the courtyard or wondering the halls. Seeing his room now, Cal could only guess that the boy spent most of his time either in his room reading or at the library.

"What's so bad about this book?" Cal asked opening the thick leather bond book and skimming through the first sentence.

"I wouldn't read that if I were you," Lucifer said making Cal look up.

"Why ever not?"

"Its very biased. Boniface Espinoza grew up in a superstition time a few centuries ago, long before Galbatorix. Anyway humans back then seemed to be frightened of dwarves, elves, and dragons. But most of all they seemed afraid of humans who could control magic. Boniface has written that magic workers or 'Witches' as he calls them are mostly woman who are full of malice and ill will toward other innocent people because they feel they have been wronged somehow. Most blame God, from what Boniface has written and turn to Satan for help, becoming his worshippers and going to Black Sabbaths."

He rolled his eyes, it did sound like nonsense. He flipped to chapter fifteen, on the top was the numerals for the chapter in cursive script and below was the main text written in smaller letters. Cal quoted aloud:

"_Chapter XV_

_Witches are very malicious as stated in chapter X, but one should be aware of the different types of Witches. _

_The first type being the malevolent Witch, one who follows the Dark Prince without question and obeys his every whim. They will do whatever within their powers to harm others. Motivated by hideous rewards of babies and virgins from their Dark Prince, they use their rewards to increase their powers. The Witch can be very wicked; destroying homes, ruining crops, poisoning children with vile visions and being all around terrors. _

_The second type of Witch is the self-serving one. This Witch can be just as wicked as the malevolent Witch, but this Witch does not obey the Dark Prince. It is known that…"_

Lucifer was glaring at him, "do stop! It is dreadful."

"It really doesn't seem that silly. There are magic users who work for themselves and serve no one. The Dark Prince bit is ridiculous though."

"You may find it amusing, Cal, but it is not. Boniface wrote this manuscript in a time were being a minister was thought of with high esteem, a time were someone could accurse another of Witchcraft and be burned to death without a fair trail. Ridiculous it all was. I know there are malevolent magic users, but at least now a days the person will get a fair judging in the matter without death. Innocent people accursed of magic working by a spiteful neighbor rarely happens anymore."

"Can I continued reading?" The other gave a huff and shrugged his shoulders. Taking that as consent, Cal began reading again:

"_It is known that this kind of Witch can be benevolent sometimes, though unlikely. These Witches will use their powers to heal others, help crops grow, help children sleep at night, and cease the pain of a toothache or headache. Some are thought of as herbalists, midwives, or physicians. One should be aware that these Witches also get their powers from the Dark Prince, they may have rejected his evil desires and turned back to goodness, but they can do terrible things to other humans. More common then the malevolent Witch, but still dangerous if you upset or anger them, I recommend that if you know this kind of Witch to call forth a minister and see to it that this Witch is truly working goodness. In most cases self-serving Witches (and the malevolent) should be dumped in a tank of water to see if they float, hands should be secured behind backs. Look to chapter XII for other ways to determine a Witch and what to do afterwards. _

_The third type of Witch is the subconscious one. This Witch is unaware of his/her powers, and does not know how to use them. This Witch has unconsciously been in contact with the Dark Prince by way of ill thoughts or actions that attract Him."_

Lucifer gave a groan of annoyance, Cal laughed. "Alright I'm done."

"Thank you."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow…" He looked thoughtful before lifting his shoulders up and down, "not sure about what I'm doing. Why?"

"Aderyn wanted me to come ask if you'd like to go into town with us? I think she is expecting you and her to talk, brother to sister."

"Talk… Sounds boring."

Cal rolled his eyes, "it might not be that bad. Aderyn will just shop until all her moneys gone so you will probably be able to do whatever you want."

"Still sounds boring."

"Please," Cal asked pleadingly, "Aderyn will be angry if I come back and tell her you said no. She does have a bit of a temper sometimes. She gets all hostile whenever you're mentioned, maybe you should apologize to her for whatever you did."

"What," Lucifer looked startled, "I didn't do anything."

"You could have done something and not even realized it."

"Bah!" Lucifer crossed his arms, looking annoyed. Cal sighed, this was going astray from what he'd planned.

"If you want to come meet us in front of Aderyn's room a little past noon the day after tomorrow." Cal resignedly concluded turning on his heel and stalking from the room. Lucifer rolled his eyes and shifted back to face the desk.

He pulled out a sharpened quill and ink bottle and wrote a quick note. The note went like this: _Remember to meet Cal and Aderyn at noon Wednesday. You need to buy some things in town anyway. Oh and mom wanted some of that lavender soap, get her some. Say your sorry to Aderyn…for whatever you did. Cal's strange, but funny. Aderyn has good taste in men. Well that's actual more a maybe seeing as he still makes you feel odd around him, not sure why yet. . - L_

He put the note someplace visible and plopped down in his chair. Opening the scroll that sat on top of a sack, he began reading.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aderyn frowned as they stood outside her door. Cal had told her that Lucifer had agreed to go into the city with them, but he wasn't there yet. It was fifteen minutes after 12 o'clock. Cal glanced around, one foot tapping against the stone impatiently. He was dressed in a jerkin with a woolen shirt underneath, brown trousers hanging loose on his body. Cal's hair looked like he had dampened it and racked his fingers through the dark wisps, several strands that would have fallen into his face was tucked behind his ears. "Are you sure he said he was coming?"

"I'm…almost positive." She was about to question him about his reply when Lucifer came hastily around the corner colliding into Cal. The Prince teetered on the edge of falling over, the books previously under his arm lay scattered over the floor. Cal found his balance quickly and stilled Lucifer by grapping his arms. Aderyn picked up the four books that had fallen and handled them to her brother. He took the books and checked them carefully for marks or ruined pages. Satisfied that the books were not damaged he tucked them back under his arm. Cal examined the flustered Prince with a small smile. Lucifer was clad in a gray tunic, the 'v' neckline was low with strings tied hastily to try and hide his flesh, but revealed a tiny glimpse of pale skin. The leggings he wore were dyed red and tight-fitting. His cloak was a similar color to his leggings and surprisingly made of saxony fabric, Cal didn't know why Lucifer was still wearing cloaks as the cold of winter was almost gone.

He smiled lightly, "sorry about my tardiness, I forgot. It's a good thing I wrote that note to remind me," he tittered. His face redden at the pitch of his voice. Aderyn's face turned sour, she was upset with him and Lucifer promptly picked up on this. "So where are we going?"

"I want to go see some of the new silks and laces at _Joyous Garden. _Then I'm going to visit the spencer who sells soap and perfumes. After that I'll go where I fancy."

"I have to pick Mother up some lavender soap. She loves the stuff." They walked in silence out of the palace walls into the courtyard. They where about to exit out the front doors when Murtagh came out of the stables. Murtagh spotted them and walked over to the trio, an easy causal air about him.

"Where are you lot going?"

"We're going out into town," Aderyn answered.

"You'll need at least three guards with you. You're all important people and I do have enemies who would wish you harm to get at me."

"Oh please!" Lucifer exclaimed. "We can just pretend we're peasants or something likewise." He examined their clothing for a moment before adding, "or we could say we are a merchants daughter and sons."

Murtagh looked pensive about this as he weighted the pros and cons in his head, or so Cal concluded that was what he was thinking because he began ranting to himself. "You could get killed by an assassin in a dark alley or someone could try and take your money from under your nose. There are so many possibilities that harm could come to you. What if…"

"We can take care of ourselves," Lucifer interjected.

"I believe Calhoun could take care of you two if you were attacked, but I'd still feel safer with someone older to watch over you. I mean really, what if you get separated. Lucifer. Are you listening to me? Lucifer!"

"What?" He'd been staring off pass the stone walls of the courtyard, not hearing a word Murtagh had just said.

"You need to clean your ears out, son." Aderyn rolled her eyes heavenward at Lucifer. Today was really getting on his nerves, Aderyn was being childish and Murtagh was feeling parental.

His anger rose when Cal just stood there studying the area around him. His hands were clammed into the pockets and he was glancing over at the servants who milled around the courtyard. Some maids were carrying buckets of water; other woman carrying clothing to wash; a male servant was running about with a pile of parchment in his arms; a squire was seen trying to get his horse from the stable, tugging the reins from his place on the ground.

After some negotiating, the three teens managed to ingrain in Murtagh's mind the fact that they wouldn't go down any alleys, that they wouldn't leave one another, and that they wouldn't leave the crowd as Murtagh assured them that it was safer in larger numbers. Lucifer gave a sigh when they finally made it outside the doors of the palace and onto the street. The nose was thunderous and the odor around them was repulsive. Despite this, Aderyn seemed to be liking the streets as they crossed one and walked down another.

They neared the blacksmith section of the city, hammers could be heard striking and pounding sheets of metal and other objects down onto anvils. The noise was even louder, but soon they had pass this part and moved onto the coopers part of the area. Lucifer spied one copper working on a cask, the barrel was wooden and crude and so far only the hoops were ready, but the wooden parts were being attracted, another man clearly a hooper was helping with the cask.

They walked on, strolling by the cobblers who made shoes, the armorers, and the axe making billers. Lucifer even saw a bakery shop. The smell of baking bread and other tasty pastries stirred him toward the doors. "Lucifer come on," Cal called as the Prince made it to the doorway.

"I'll be right back," he hollered, waving to them so they would wait. Once inside the cozy, warm building, the smell wafted into his nostrils pleasantly. He looked the pastries over his month watering, they hardly ever had anything but a loaf of bread at dinner. Never did they have anything beautiful or sugary like what was before him. He ordered bannock from the lady at the countered. She held a basket with four slices of bannock out to him which he exchanged for some coins in his pocket.

Upon leaving the store, he observed an annoyed Aderyn and a happy looking Cal. "Is that what I think it is?" Asked the Dragon Rider, his eyes locked on the food in Lucifer's hands.

"You mean bannock?"

"Can I have some?" Cal looked ready about to jump at him for a piece. Instead of fighting with Cal, he gave him one and offered his sister some.

She refused looking rather angry, "can we go or do I have to wait for you two to inhale your food first?"

Cal nodded absently not taking his eyes off the bread in hand. "I haven't had bannock in forever. Most people from my hometown prefer bannock over anything else and it's my favorite. My Mother made the best around."

"You never talk about your family," Aderyn's façade of appearing bitter today fell as she spoke, concern and curiosity taking over. She hoped Cal would finally tell her more about his past. He glanced at her for a moment as if lost in memories before shrugging.

"It's not a good subject," at hearing this she quickly composed herself. "Let's go," he added as an after thought.

Aderyn led the way as the boys trailed behind, both eating the tasty fried bread. They arrived at _Joyous Garden, _it was a small red brick store with the front doors painted a lime-green. The large window, set beside the door, was curtained off by a red drape. The curtain was pushed aside so that the display could be seen. The display was a manikin clad in a lavish dress and pearls. A sign hung at the entrance containing a painting of scissors and cloth.

Lucifer stood at the threshold, he was sick of Aderyn acting all sullen, "I'll wait outside."

Aderyn went in without a word and Cal paused, glancing back at him. Evidently he looked hesitant, Lucifer nodded him to go in, Cal waited a second more before leaving him alone. He took a seat on the stoop, dropping his books and the empty basket onto the stone, his shoulder's slumped.

_What to do? _He tapped his finger's against the cool surface, thinking of something to do. Resting his elbows onto his legs, he set his head into his palms. Dark locks blew from behind his ears onto his forehead, just above his eyes and eyebrows. _My hairs getting too long. How does Cal deal with his hair? _Blue orbs blinked several times, _I should take a nape. I stayed up way too late last night._

He was drifted off into slumber, still semi-conscious of the world about him, the noises of work and little children running around. Darkness took over as he let himself go, just on the verge of his whole body shutting down, something flashed behind his eyelids. Something strange and confusing. A color? Yes, a sublime color. Genial and modest. What was it? Another flash this one stronger and more startling. A thin line of powdery blue color. His head shot up and he glanced around quickly trying to determine where that had come from. Someone near by was using magic. He picked his books up and hid them under his cloak, putting them into the three pockets he had. Thankful they were small volumes and not heavy.

Rising and forgetting completely about Cal and Aderyn, he followed the radiating color. In his mind he saw the blue light, growing brighter as he moved toward the western gate. A pale blue- purple almost guiding him to the source.

He stopped before the gate and called out to the sentries on top the wall. "Excuse me."

The man dressed in red and black turned sharply around to face him, his spear gripped in hand. "Yes?"

He raised his voice over the noise, "I need to exit these gates."

"Who are ye?"

He thought fast, "Viscount Camlach, son of Count Lucerne." Camlach being the father and son's place name and Lucerne being their surname. He was gratefully that he remembered their titles correctly. Luckily Lucifer had met the Viscount Camlach at his birthday, a man around eighteen with dark hair and green eyes. His father Count Lucerne was short with dark hair like his sons and blue eyes.

The guard looked him over, he was sure the guard couldn't see his eye color from that height.

"Your Lordship," the man called down, inclining his head respectfully. The gates were opened and Lucifer walked through them smiling to himself. He stood outside the gates, taking two steps right the flash of color dimmed, so he turned left and the light flared. He turned off the main path and started to climb through the dense forest.

Branches higher up on the trees hit him in the face and on the back of the head, other branches brushed his torso. Cursing, he pushed the foliage from his face and peered into the darkened forest. The light was close, he could sense the magic. It was unnaturally warm out, almost to the point of baking him. He had never felt serious magic before, not anything like this. His strength was fleeing him, he realized as he stood there. It was rather startling to feel your magic leave you, especially when you didn't want it to. This person was using Críonna magic also known as the Old Way because it was even older then the magic people used nowadays.

He raced forward, despite the fact that he felt slightly sleepy and exhausted. He clambered up the side off a hillock, getting onto his hands and knees as he gripped at the dirt. He paused breathless at the top, taking in big gulps of fresh air. The air around here seemed so pure compared to the air in the city. Resting for a few minutes, he reached out with his mind for the blue magic. It took him a few seconds before he found the pale blue light, it was near blinding.

Shaking his head, he rose to his feet, he was going in the right direction. He started down the hillock carefully, losing his footing about half way through, he skidded clumsily the rest of the way. Landing on his bum, he rubbed his temple feeling a headache coming on. _This better be worth it! Hell how am I going to get back? I should have marked my way._

Deciding there really wasn't much he could do, he walked on. He paused as the trees thinned out and he found himself on the outskirts of a clearing. It wasn't actually a clearing, it was more a gap between two large trees. Both large trees were Mountain Ash, reaching up into the sky at about 70 meters or more. It was not the backdrop that interested him, but the man standing in the cover of the trees. He was old that much was clear, he had a staff in one hand, the other one bare. He stood stately with hands and staff raised to the sky, his puce colored robes flaring.

Lucifer remembered him, it was Myrddin. _What is the crazy old man doing here?_

_You shouldn't be here. _A female voice spoke to him.

_Who's there? _He had gotten use to speaking with his mind as he practiced it regularly.

_Silly boy, you should be in the castle with your mother. _He glanced around and found the source of the voice sitting in one of the tree branches.

_Reoal? What are you doing here? And where have you been? I haven't seen you since we arrived here._

_I've been around, visiting old friends and whatnot. I've been keeping my eye on you. _She trained one eye on him from her position on the branch.

_How did you get up there?_

_I climbed idiot. _

_Oh very funny, I forgot you can turn into a human too._

_Sometimes I wonder if your really the one, boy._

_The one? What are you talking about?_

_I would watch Myrddin, if I were you. _Turning his attention back to Myrddin, he gaped in surprise. Myrddin had collapsed. The staff lay a few feet away from where he stood. He went towards it, but a shout from the elder man stopped him from picking it up. "Don't touch it."

He picked himself up and brushed his robes off, noticing a new hole in his clothing he stuck his finger through and wiggling it. "Darn! Now I need to stitch it. Oh blast it all!" He huffily approached Lucifer, eyed him briefly before bending and grasping the staff. It was a simple thing, made of dark wood. The top was twisted around itself, giving it an interesting design, but other then that it was more or less a walking stick.

_Myrddin dresses oddly, I mean look at him. His robes look like that of a cassock robe. Is he a priest? Deiniol did claim that he was delirious, weak, and feeble-minded. Maybe he just thinks he's a priest? _

"So we meet again," Myrddin cocked his head to the right as he said this, green eyes examining him from head to toe. Feeling sub-conscious, Lucifer felt his cheeks grow hot. Myrddin laughed at this, "oh don't feel embarrassed. How did you find me."

"And Reoal?"

Myrddin looked a bit surprised by this, "did she talk to you?"

"Yes."

"Has any other werecat addressed you?"

"I've never met another werecat."

"How would you know that? Any cat you see could be a werecat," the logical way Myrddin spoke made him feel like a child.

"Then no other has talked to me." He hesitated as he wondered if he should ask the question nagging at him, making up his mind, he asked. "Myrddin," the wrinkled old man nodded his head, "were you the one using magic?"

"You sensed that?"

"Yes. It was Críonna magic, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes, but how did you how about Críonna magic?"

"I read books about it."

"What authors?"

"Vèronique, Sigrun, Creag, Ainsworth. That's just a few." Myrddin looked vaguely startled as if he hadn't known this.

"My, my. The little boy reads books far beyond him. Can you understand their writing?"

"Some of it is hard to translate. Sometimes their writing makes little sense to me, so I take their work slowly. It's good reading though and they knew what they wrote about."

"Taranis Sigrun was a brilliant writer in his time, did you know he was also a philosopher, a poet, an engineer, and he also took quiet an interest in theology and angelology in his later years."

"I knew he wrote poetry in his youth and won various awards for it. His philosophy studies were mostly about nature and how it all works, wasn't it?"

"Yes, he was fascinated about animals and plants. You should also read some Brenton Wilhem. He has some wonderful books on magic including the Críonna. He writes about Críonna mostly as the ancient language wasn't around in his time. Some of his work should still e around, if you search. I have a few of his manuscripts."

"Really, would you mind if I borrow them?"

"As long as you don't wreck them." Lucifer had brought his books with him and pulled them out from under his cloak. "Say, what books are those?"

"This one," he held out a thin volume with leather bind, it looked old and well used, "is one of Vèronique's. Le Mystère de Magie: La Magie est-il vraie ou simplement le Mythe? I've just finished reading it."

"A very good account of magic through out history that one," Myrddin commented. He showed Myrddin the rest of the books and he seemed to silently approve them. "So now what?" Lucifer asked as he returned the books to their place.

Myrddin smiled, his teeth were fine compared to most in Alagaësia, the normal commoner usually had yellow, rotting teeth. They were white too, almost as white as Cal's. _Cal does have nice teeth, a very charming smile actually. I wonder why I remember that about him? _

"You seem to have a quiet a gift for magic. Have you ever experimented with it?"

"Not really. I'd like to learn more, reading only goes so far. I've got a tutor, but he doesn't know much about magic. Oke's more of a swordsman, then an enchanter. Of course my friend Gwydion gets me books about magic, he's a enjoyable fellow to be around."

"Gwydion? I know him, he must be about sixty now."

Lucifer laughed, "not that Gwydion. Gwydion the younger, he's the elder's son."

"How old is this Gwydion?"

"I think about twenty-one," he answered. Then having a good feeling what Myrddin was going to ask next he added, "he has long dark brown hair and gray eyes similar to his father's."

Myrddin smiled again, "my dear lad, did you just read my mind?"

"No, I just guessed that's the next question you planned on asking."

"You might make a good mind reader. Can you shield your mind?"

"I've been training myself to block out intruders. I know my defenses aren't perfect, but their sturdy. I'd hate to have someone break into my—." He interrupted himself by gasping. Myrddin was forcing himself into his mind, remembered the books he'd read on how to guard one's mind, he hastily processed to empty his mind of thoughts. It was a matter of seconds, but it was a vulnerable time where Myrddin would easily break in. His walls were up the next second, but it was to late Myrddin had already gotten in.

_Good try! You cleared your thoughts away quickly, but not quick enough, I'm afraid. Your wall is sturdy, you didn't lie, still though I would have broken it before you even knew. You need work. _Myrddin withdrew from his thoughts, he felt defiled like he'd just been stained.

Myrddin broke him from his injured pride, "sometimes we need to be humbled, Lucifer. Men with too much pride always fall faster then men who have seen humiliated and disgraced."

"Myrddin. What if someone has no pride left?"

The old man placed a wrinkled, veined hand on his head, "hush. Some one can not lose all their pride, men will always be proud as long as he has something to be proud of."

He was silent a moment before asking almost in a childlike voice, "do you think I find myself superior to others? Do I have a haughty attitude? Tell me, Myrddin!"

Myrddin did not even hesitant, "no. If the reason you believe this is because you are a Prince and that is how you think a prince should act, then you are sourly mistaken! I've met sons of monarchs before and I tell you they never thought themselves higher then their subjects, because the truth is that they really are no grander then those who serve them! Listen to met boy," he looked up almost guiltily. "Listen well, you are nothing more then human, do not all humans have faults?"

"Yes, but as the story goes is Lucifer's fall from Heaven not caused by pride?"

Myrddin rolled his eyes, which made Lucifer want to laugh slightly, because it looked so silly on a man so old. "Do you have vanity or narcissism?"

"They are the same as pride."

"No they are not. A person needs to love themselves to a certain degree, weather it be their appearance in their abilities. Pride does have several definitions; a feeling of superiority, or perhaps a proper sense of own value, satisfaction with self is another."

"I wasn't talking about the last two!" He exclaimed feeling like an oaf.

Myrddin patted him on the back, "you are too hard on yourself, lad. I've done worst things then you, believe me. Now about you becoming my apprentice."

"What?"

"I thought I mentioned it," he laughed, "would you like that? I could teach you great magic, the Críonna kind and the other if you'd like. You seem like the ambitious type to me."

Lucifer stared at Myrddin for a long time, then gazed down at the ground. _It would be great to have that kind of power. To know all that…I want to know all I can, to be able to do a miracle with just the lifting of one finger. Dear God, it seems to unreal._

He looked back up into shrub green eyes, kind and genial, just like the feeling in his magic. "As long as you can teach me. Teach me to love myself and to love others more. I want to feel more human, more alive then I do." He looked away for a moment, "Myrddin," tears came to his eyes, "I am a monster."

"No," a hand lifted his chin up so that their eyes met, "even monsters have feelings. You are human. Humans cry, don't they?"

Myrddin embraced him, Lucifer leaned his head against the other man's chest, closing his eyes. "You love too. I know you do, Luce."

"Yes, help me," he begged softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Mystère de Magie: La Magie est-il vraie ou simplement le Mythe is French for The Mystery of Magic: Is Magic real or merely Myth?

We all know that over the years the language they speak in Alagaësia had to have developed and changed. The way people speak changes and so the writers must of changed their style of writing. French seemed like it was more simpler to our language then any other. Besides I don't know Spanish like a lot of people do. La France en vie longue! Long live France! Lol, I'm a little Les Misérables crazy right now. I'm reading the book by Victor Hugo, it's amazing. I'm at 127 and I still have 1,336 pages to go. It's a really long book, but it's great.

And about the horse thing, I didn't want to make up my own breed of horse. The reason is mostly because you can look up a picture of an Arabian or Thoroughbred and find out what most look like. I know they probably don't have Arabian horses or Thoroughbred's in Alagaësia. But you know this is my story.


	23. Chapter 22: The Slums

Cal watched Aderyn attentively as she searched through some clothing material. He sighed, leaning against the wall, his mind working on a way to cure his growing boredom. _What to do? By the Goddess this is taking forever. Can't she just make her mind up and pick something out?_

Folding his arms in front of him, he looked around the room for a source of entertainment. He found a group of young woman standing off in the corner, all three dressed in fine silk and satin smocks and petticoats, also in the store was an older woman with her young son. The boy seemed to take pleasure in sticking his tongue out at the trio of ladies, the girls pointedly ignored him. Cal catch one of the girls watching him, a pretty blond dressed in a peachy colored outfit. Turning his eyes away from his observer he saw Aderyn bending down to pick up a garment that had fallen to the floor. His eyes traveled to her buttocks, he smiled to himself, _Aderyn, I never noticed she had a nice bum. _Feeling slightly perverted, he glanced at a spot on the wall which had a surprisingly dark stain on it.

He flicked his tongue against his teeth and gums and was reminded of the bannock he'd had earlier. Thinking of the pastry caused his mind wondered to a memory of home.

"_Darling, where are you?" A little boy with dark hair sat silently, kneels pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around those. He didn't mind the gloomy, small space like most little children would, he found the dark quietness inviting and almost comforting. Hazel eyes falling closed, he listened intently to any noise of his tracker. "Lennon, have you seen your brother?" There was no answer to this inquiry, but the boy in the cabinet could tell they were just a room over. Straining his ears, the five year old could make out soft footsteps moving away._

"_Boo!" Cal squealed as he was pulled by his arm out from the cabinet and into a sunlit kitchen. A choppy brown haired boy grinned, raising his arms over his head, he said excitedly. "And you thought you could evade Lennon Necarta! I laugh at your foolish! I shall be the greatest tracker in the world!"_

_Cal brushed his clothing off and rolled his eyes, "oh please," he snorted at his elder brother's dreamy look. "You're too stupid for that," he rebutted stilling unset that he'd been found._

_The room fell silent as Lennon spun around to face the younger boy. His eyes blazing a green liquid fire, "me stupid? Oh, no, Cal. You're the stupid one." Lennon lunged at the half-breed, knocking him to the hard wood floor and easily stopping his struggled as he held him down. "You want to know something, half brother of mine, huh? Well, I heard Father and Fiona talking last night," Lennon said as he pressed his elbow into Cal's throat. "Do you know what they said?" Cal's couldn't answer, but then Lennon hadn't expected him to. "I'm sure you want to know," he said. "You're a half breed in more ways then one. Half elf, half human."_

_Hearing someone approaching, Lennon jumped to his feet, leaving a gasping Cal on the floor. Cal stared up at Lennon as he towered over him, "that is why I shall always be stronger then you!"_

_Seeing the woman in the doorway, Lennon asked, "are you baking sweets? Father is coming home today?"_

_Fiona examined the scene with a frown and ignored the inquiry. "darling, are you all right?" She kneeled beside him, "here, lean against mother." He placed his head on her shoulder. "Tell me what happened?"_

"_We were playing and…" Cal told her the story, but excluded the part about Lennon telling him he was a half breed, before ending the tale. _

"_Here you two were rough housing, while everyone else is at work? Have you done your chores?"_

"_I'm done with mine," Lennon said as he dug the dirt from his nails. He was sitting atop one of the stools swinging his legs idly. Cal nodded his head indicating that he'd finished his, too._

"_If that is the case, I suppose you can help me make the bannock!" The two children yelped excitedly and raced over to the pantry. Grabbing the flour and turning around sharply Lennon bumped into Cal and spilled the contains all over their tunics. Fiona cleaned the mess up as the boy's shook their tunic's out at the kitchen door. Fiona let them measure out the contents of flour, oil, baking powder, and salt need for the recipe. "Now what should we add? Cinnamon? Brown sugar, perhaps?"_

"_Blueberries."_

"_Apples!" Fiona and Lennon both laughed at his idea. Cal was confused, "why are you laughing?"_

"_We can't add apples?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Really, you have no idea how to cook, dear. First off your father is allergic to apples and secondly apples and bannock do not go good together."_

"_Allergic?"_

"_It means he can't eat them or he'll die."_

"_I don't want dad to die!"_

"_It most likely wouldn't kill him," she gave Lennon a look of displeasure, "but it will harm him if he eats it. Pick something else, my little warrior."_

"_How about cinnamon?"_

"_Blueberries and cinnamon it is," she said smiling. The two boys poured the ingredients into a bowl and Fiona formed the doughy substance into small round balls. The two sat on some stools, giggling as they playfully teased one another, and eventfully started a contest to see who could push the other off his stool more often. Lennon being stronger and older won the contest easily._

"_All done," Fiona announced as she flipped the bannock onto a plate. Lennon was out of his chair and at the plate in seconds, reaching a greedy hand out for a blueberry cake. Fiona swatted his hand away saying, "you can way until dinner."_

_Lennon looked at his hand then up at her, his expression clearly offended. "No one hits me!"_

"_I did," Fiona said, "you need to be disciplined. Lennon you are out of control and I don't mean about the sweets."_

"_Discipline!" Lennon's chin stuck out defiantly, "your not my mother, remember that! You can't tell me what to do and don't you ever touch me again."_

"_How would your mother feel if she saw how you act? You roam around the house, making messes and breaking things. Remember that necklace of mine that you put into the hound's kennel, it took your father's men several tries before they got it and it was ruined beyond repair. You are rude and make nasty comments about people. Your very ill-mannered, Lennon. What would she say if she could speak now, I wonder? Your father surely is upset."_

_Lennon's ears twitched, Cal listened and after a few seconds heard the faint sounds of horse hooves. "We shall see about that! Father is home," he ran out of the room and out of sight._

"_Cal go get your holiday tunic on," she ordered. Under her breath, she muttered, "everyday I see the man he is becoming."_

_Unsure of what her last remark meant, he left for his room. Upon entering his he downed his dirty, flour covered tunic and got his holiday one from his wardrobe. He splashed water onto his face to clean off the smudges of flour before he threw on his fresh tunic. The tunic was mainly brown with a wide-necked orange collar, the family crest was embedded upon the sleeve. The monstrous brown bear on the orange background was on his hind legs, his arms upward and mouth open. Seeing it always frightened him. His great-great-grandfather had apparently killed the breast where no other lord or knight had been able to and so the crest had been changed to what it was now._

_He descended the stairs quickly, happily jumping down the last three steps. He could hear talking coming from the foyer. Tiptoeing forward as silently as possible he sneaked up to the door, it had been left open ajar so he peeked through the opening._

_He catch sight of a tall man in a brown riding cloak and leather riding boots. The man was turned away from him, a red cap was titled to the side of his head, hair sleeked back as was the style then. His father was indeed home._

"Calhoun?" He nearly jumped at Aderyn's voice.

"Yes," he asked as he pushed himself off the wall. "Which do you like better?" He eyed the material she held up to him, it was satin or something like it. One piece was white, another peach and the last a soft ivy color.

"Personally I like the ivy. The green and yellow shades are pretty."

She seemed to consider this for a moment, before she said, "I prefer the peach, but thanks for your option. Let me just go buy it and we can leave."

He shrugged as she turned and went to the counter where a woman would sell them to her. He turned and walked out the door, his eyes first falling on the empty basket at his feet, Aderyn would surely be upset and Murtagh would have his head, "where the hell did Lucifer go?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer walked steadily toward the gates, Reoal clinging to his shoulder. "Your heavy," he remarked.

Her claws dug into his shoulder as she flickered her tail. Myrddin gave a laugh, "it seems you've upset her, boy. You had best hold your tongue before the cat gets it."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, stifling back a chuckle. They were nearby the gates and he catch sight of some guards questioning a family of peasants, the man looked angry as a boy and girl cowered behind him. He wore a shabby, ragged tunic and a brown cap covered his grimy flaxen hair. The two children behind him dressed in rags, their clothes little better then strips of cloth. Lucifer hardly noticed the family as he looked the guards over, both holding metal pointed tips.

Myrddin eyed the scene for a moment before looking at his pupil. The old man frowned for the first time that day, then gestured for Lucifer to follow silently behind him. Myrddin walked into the forest quickly making sure no one saw him, Reoal leaped off the Prince's shoulder and raced forward. Sighing, the boy pushed on, wondering what was going to happen. Reoal transformed, fur melting away and skin covering it's place. Much like the first time except she had a buttery yellow smock on with a belt and dagger at her hip.

They walked for a short time more before Myrddin placed a hand against the wall and looked skyward. His green eyes twinkling. The wall from the forest area was about seven feet at most and the wall was quiet a lot higher then the trees around it. If someone climbed a tree and jumped perhaps they could make it, it was unlikely though. As for scaling the wall; that looked completely out of the question. The stones on the outside had been soothed and crafted so well that climbing would be impossible without tools, someone would surely see you before you reached the top anyway. _This wall really is good for protecting, it would take a great army to topple this structure, _Lucifer realized.

"Reoal," that was all he had to say for her to understand what he wanted. Lucifer watched dumbfounded as Reoal took several steps back so that her left foot collided with a tree trunk. In the next couple seconds she was racing over to the wall and sprang upward, arms reaching out and feet together. Her fingers gripped around the top of the wall, her feet placed into just the right position so that when she hit the wall her body didn't get the brute force of the blow, but her feet did. She stayed like this for a few moments then lifted herself up. Standing and smiling, she gave a swinging bow to them as if they were the audience to her play. Myrddin clapped excitedly, "bravo, madam."

She did a flip off of the wall, probably he guessed onto a rooftop, disappearing from view. "Don't tell me we're jumping it. You can give it a try, but I won't!"

"Of course not. I'm far to old for that kind of thing, it would probably kill me. We are going through it," he raised his staff lightly, eyes closed for a long minute. Suddenly an opening appeared as the stones melted into the ground, it was like they were returning to Mother Earth. Staring speechlessly he gaped at it, then remembered that Myrddin was skilled with magic he closed his month. Myrddin strolled through the magical door, leaving him behind. "Are you coming?" He hesitated, a queasy feeling quaking his stomach. "If you don't hurry it will close on you and you'll have to walk all the way back to the gate. I wonder if they're let you through and just think what Murtagh would do if he found out you'd left."

Cursing inwardly, he said in response, "if it crushes me Myrddin, I'll see you in hell." He jumped through the makeshift doorway and just as his boots hit the ground, a soft gust of wind breathed against his neck. He spun around and stared at the now reformed stones. Sighing he turned back around to find that Myrddin and Reoal were no were in sight.

He was in the slums of Ansacht. The houses around him were tall, narrow buildings that almost connected together at the thatched rooftops. The thatching was rotting and the wood used for the houses wasn't in the best condition. He headed down the alley and entered the main streets.

"Myrddin, Reoal?" Halting he glanced down the adjoined street to the one he was on and then up into some windows wondering if Reoal had jumped up into one. "Myrddin, teacher? Reoal, where are you?"

Giving up for now, he walked on hoping that if he kept going he would run into Myrddin or the upper class district. As he walked he noticed all the shaggy houses and a few hole-in-the-wall restaurants and shops. He spotted a man, dressed in an old tunic bending over with his trousers off. Stepping closer, he quickly realized the man was taking a dump. He turned away, embarrassed and hurried on. He was feeling slightly disturbed now, his stomach even queasier then earlier. A blind beggar came up to him several streets down, his hands cupped upward as he heard him walk by. He could hardly refuse to handing the man the small amount of coins he had in his wallet. He felt disgusted by this poverty, his head trembling with ill thoughts

Back on Earth he'd heard of poor and starving people, but he'd never met one before. Seeing this now was too much for him, too real for him. _Why doesn't someone do something! Does Murtagh offer the poor people his support? Does he help them? Why are their so many homeless? How do these people fall to this kind of life? Surely they can find work and a place to live. They shouldn't be forced to shit in the street, damn it! They should have toilets and warm beds and supper every bloody night!_

He threw his head back and stood still, staring off into the nearly cloudless sky._ How do they fall to this anyway? Is it their parents fault? Did they do a bad job raising their children and so the child has no skills and moral? No, that can't be it. Some parents raise their children to goodness, but the child still falls to stealing and crime. Societies fault then. After all they probably blame their suffering on society and why not? The populous should provide for them, should help them when they need it? Yet do they? No. I'm being overly harsh on society, they do shape virtuous people at times. _

He shook his head, _perhaps man are born with both goodness and wickedness, righteous and injustice. That it is his actions and behavior that turn him to light or darkness. Surely I've been kind and generous to others and unfair and cruel as well. Men can be terrible and repulsive, but gentle and compassionate. But some men do turn to far to evil thoughts, like Galbatorix. And Morzan… _Remember what he'd been told of his grandfather he smiled. _Morzan had been wicked, but in the end had turned from the night and to day._

A man's voice cut through his thoughts sharply, "move it, gamin!" He wheeled around to see a horse-drawn carriage, the driver a tall stocky man was glaring at him. Stepping to the side of the street as the vehicle passed he noticed that the carriage was in bad condition, several spokes looked near to breaking off and dirt spattered the black exterior.

He walked on staring at the ground below his feet, the street was paved with cobblestone like in the upper district, but clearly was taken care of. He had to jump over some small holes and walk cautiously. The next scene before him was some children playing in a large puddle. The children ranged from six to about fourteen, and most of them had taken their clothes off expert for their under garments. They played, teased and gibbered at one another, splashing and laughing thoughtlessly.

He spotted a dark haired woman sitting upon a stoop, watching the younger children like a hawk. Seeing this sight after all the horrible ones made him smile. _Little angels of poverty, still pure and innocent despite all the ill treatment and pain placed upon their tiny shoulders. _

As he approached the stoop, the woman rose angrily and said hostilely, "did I not tell the other man who came for the creditor that I'd pay the amount Friday? Is that not enough for you people?" She was dressed in a threadbare smock that once was pretty perhaps, though now was only dirty and holey. It had definitely been over used and should have been thrown away long ago. Her dark brown hair was in tied behind her ears by a ribbon or was it a piece of used cloth from a shirt? He wasn't sure.

"Excuse me madam, but I am no creditor."

"Then who are you?" Her speech was thought at length before spoken, her eyes sharp and deft.

"I am merely a passerby," he replied turning his glance to the frolicking children. It was as he turned his attention back to the elder woman that he noticed a younger girl on the steps. Where the woman standing was at least twenty three, this girl was around his age. The two were related in some way because they looked quiet similar. The young girl had brown curly locks a few shades lighter then her sisters, her eyes dark and wide with innocence. The girl wore a long, loose-fitting dress, it was shapeless on her as if it was made for someone taller and fuller. In her arms was a small bundle covered in a shawl, a thin face and little arms were visible. _That baby is unhealthy, aren't most babies chubby. I wonder how many are die from male nourishment in Ansacht? And what of the starving and homeless in all of Alagaësia?_

"What is your name, madam?"

"Evarínya Thaddeus," she answered staring off at the carefree urchins.

"My names Mórga," said the sweet angelic voice of the other girl. She smiled widely at him, her face was grimy but there was hidden beauty underneath. _Such a virtuous creature here in the slums, I never would have guessed. Evarínya is unyielding in a good way and determined. A fine pair. What is it that she's so determined about?_

"My names Jacob." _I'd have said my real name, but they might have heard that is the Prince's name._

"So what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob what? Jacob the son of who? Are you an orphan? No that can't be right, you're dressed like a rich man's son."

"My father is Murdoch, he's a merchant. He has two vessels for his business, he's been rather successful financial."

"Oh," Evarínya said idly, the baby gave a sneezing noise. Quickly Evarínya took the baby from Mórga's arms and cooed like a loving mother. "Is he your brother?"

"No," Mórga said, "he's my nephew. Our brother's over there. The blond one with the scar." His eyes fell upon the lad described to him, a fellow with light yellowish brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was running after some smaller children and laughing, his body bare to the world. Lucifer felt uncomfortable at seeing the other boy's groin, but said nothing about it.

"Thanos," called Evarínya. The boy came over, smiling until he saw Lucifer sitting beside his sisters. "Thanos, met Jacob son of Murdock. This is Athanasios Thaddeus, my younger brother."

"Welcome Jacob," a slightly bitter tone in his voice. "Thanos go get dressed will you," Evarínya requested. He left stalking off to where he'd dropped his clothes at and returned moments later clad in a plain brown tunic. Lucifer got a good look at Thanos' face, a scar slightly jagged ran across his right cheek to the corner of his lip. You'd have thought he wouldn't be able to talk smoothly, but his voice was polished nicely though a little scratchy sounding.

"So what do you want Jacob? Humph, have you come to taunt us?"

"I've not come here to taunt anyone," Lucifer said looking away from the other boy which seem to enrage him.

"Enough, Thanos!"

"I'm not done yet, Eva! I know your kind!" He said angrily, taking a step closer to where Lucifer sat. "Your nothing but trouble. You tease and humiliate people just because they don't have the kind of money you do! Your one of those schoolboys who has his daddy pay his way in I'm sure. I work long hours and it's hard work with little pay. All so that my sisters are feed and clothed and what do you do each day? Lay about and stuff your face! And I bet you can't bare to face the reality of suffering people around you, can't stand being near someone like me! You can hardly look at my face without grimacing right!"

He rose feeling upset about being accursed and realized that he was just slightly shorter then Athanasios. He paused as he was about to reply, he really wasn't all that better then the people Athanasios' described, he'd never felt much for the poor street people, he'd also thought of himself before anyone else. Sure he'd taken care of his mother but that could not have been helped. He did lay about a lot when he wasn't training with Oke. He suddenly felt disgusted and ashamed of himself, all he'd worried about since he arrived in Alagaësia was his wants and all that he could learn and find out. He'd been selfish on Earth too and now he realized why a lot of people hadn't befriended him. He'd been a bit stuck-up perhaps though not as much as some people. He was rather shy and anti-social so that probably gave people the impression that he was conceited also. "No! No sir, you're probably right."

"What?" He looked startled that Lucifer was agreeing with him.

"I'm a man no worst then any other man." He knew that to be true now, Myrddin had said something similar. "Let me help you."

"Why? Why do you want to help someone like me. A poor gamin?"

"No don't say that! Don't classify us, we are both equal. I am no better then you. You and I are similar in a way. You take care of your sisters and I take care of my mother. You did it for the right reasons where I didn't. You protect them, you see to their needs because you love them. I only cared for my mother because it would benefit me more, but I love her even so." He glanced downward at his boots, he'd just brought them a few days ago and now they had a good layer of mud caked on the leather. He hardly cared anymore about that where before he would have been pissed. He felt sick, it was like the first time he'd really seen himself. He'd been blind, but now he saw clearly. He would fix it, he would do better. "Anything you want I shall give it!"

Evarínya was staring at him in awe and Mórga was smiling, her eyes twinkling in surprise. Thanos grinned, his smile looking bigger with the added scar, "you did say anything." He nodded his head, "I'd like all the money in your wallet then."

He didn't hesitant as he got his wallet out and took one shrilling out for Ranae's soap, then deftly poured the rest of crowns and other assortment of coins into the boy's open palm. Athanasios stared at the coins with his mouth open slightly, some stray ray of light landed on one coin and lit it up for a moment. Lucifer looked skyward until he realized it had only been a carriage with oil lamps jingling up and down. He was reminded that the day was growing short and dusk was descending.

The sun set in the west as the moon illuminated everything around the five of them. The little gamin and gamine's had taken off to find some shelter for tonight, leaving only a deadly silence behind. "You just handed it over like that," Athanasios said softly and met his eye. Confused mud brown eyes looked into blue ones as if searching for an answer. Athanasios took a step back from him, his face pale or was it a trick of the light. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need to do this. I want to. You need it more then I do anyway." The brunette said after a moment, Athanasios gazed back down at the coins before pocketing them.

"Why did you take one out?" Evarínya asked, cradling her children.

"I promised my mother that I'd buy her some soap."

"You'd better hurry. The stories close after dusk." Mórga gave him an innocent smile, "oh my."

"What is it?" Thanos said shifting to looking at his sister.

"We forgot to introduce Naomhán," she gestured to the baby. Evarínya rolled her eyes.

"May I hold him?"

Evarínya hesitated a movement before saying, "he's easy to upset when around strangers. He can be very fussy about who holds him."

"He won't even let me hold him long," said Thanos absently, "but perhaps he doesn't like looking at a monstrous face like mine." Evarínya gave her brother a look that was clearly a mixture of emotions as if she was unconcern of what to think of that statement. "Be careful with him," he took the baby from his mother waking him in the process.

Large wide eyes stared up at him, a cloudy blue color very different from his mother's eyes. "He seems to like you," Mórga said, "he likes to be sung to."

"Yes, he does. Especial when Mórga sings him to sleep. She has a nice voice." Thanos agreed, smiling slightly. _Life must have treated Thanos badly, at least his sisters take it better then he does. If I were him I'd probably be just as jaded and hateful._

"I don't know any songs," he tickled the just under the babies chin causing the boy to giggle crazily.

"Sing one about us downtrodden people," the young girl exclaimed. He cooed softly to the baby thinking about what songs he knew. His voice didn't sound too terrible to him, but it wasn't worthy enough to be called anywhere near professional.

"At the end of the day you're another day older

And that's all you can say for the life of the poor  
It's a struggle, it's a war  
And there's nothing that anyone's giving  
One more day standing about, what is it for?  
One day less to be living."

Thanos gave a huff, "oh please. I sing better then that!" Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at him, "really do share."

"Look down and see the beggars at your feet  
Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down and see the sweepings of the street  
Look down, look down,  
Upon your fellow man!"

Evarínya shook her head at the boys and muttered to her sister. "See Mórga, they're starting a bloody contest out of it. Stay away from silly boys like them."

"At the end of the day you're another day colder  
And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill  
And the righteous hurry past  
They don't hear the little ones crying  
And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill  
One day nearer to dying!"

Lucifer sang glaring at the other. Thanos grinned as he partially screamed the next verse.

"How do you do? My name's Thanos.  
These are my people. Here's my patch.  
Not much to look at, nothing posh  
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.  
This is my school, my high society  
Here in the slums of Ansacht  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!  
Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me! Follow me!"

Thanos laughed bitterly, throwing his head back when several little boys peeked out of their hiding holes and staring at him. Lucifer chuckled, "you win. You defiantly out did me!" He spun around with Naomhán hugged close, "can't sing yet, can you? I am sure Thanos can teach you."

"Stupid rich pig," Thanos playfully teased, "you're not all that bad. Sorry about earlier. I have a temper when dealing with rich types."

"Not a problem. Sorry about my little out burst too. I should be going now," he tickled Naomhán for a few moments longer before placing in his mother's arms. "Do you all live here?"

"We're renting it."

"Good. I'll come by next week if I'm able."

"You coming back?" Thanos looked bewildered. "Stupid boy."

"I'm probably older then you, so shut it."

"I'm fourteen."

Lucifer grinned, "I'm sixteen so there." He felt childish but it was fun messing with Thanos. "Do any of you know where the stores are located?"

"Of course. You must be new here." He nodded his head to Evarínya statement. "All you have to do is follow this main road here," she pointed down the street, it was the widest and in best condition. "Then you take a right and at the next corner you turn left after that just kept going. You'll run into some inns and a brothel or so. You'll know you're there when you don't see a prostitution house. The soap seller should be along the street somewhere."

"Thanks. So I'll see you all next time." He ran off down the street and waved over his shoulder. It was several tiring minutes before he found his way to the well-off district. He found the vendor, an old gray haired man pushing a cart with several different soaps on it for sale. He yelled at the man to halt and sprinted up to the cart. Leaning against it he feebly said, "I need soap. Lavender and peach if you have it." He remember Aderyn saying she need to see him too so he decided to buy her soap for her.

The man eyed him briefly before digging through his varieties of soaps, Lucifer relaxed against the cool wood of the cart. "Ye're lucky lad. I was about close me shop. Here is the last lavender soap. And the peach." He brought the soaps with his shrilling and tucked the soaps in with his books. "Keep it," he answered when the man tried to give him the left over coins.

He decided to try and find the fabric store Aderyn and Cal had been at. He was almost certain they had left by now, but trolled around the streets looking for them. Trying to remember the way they taken, he found himself in front of the copper and hooper's shop. Knowing his way from there he stood before _Joyous Garden _a couple minutes later. He peeked through the window and was surprised to see Aderyn just paying for her purchasing. "Cal wasn't kidding when he said Aderyn would shop until she dropped."

"I was wondering where you were."

He jumped at the sound, then giving a sigh and figuring who it was, he turned around. He bit his lip, "really you frightened me. You were so silent, I'm surprised I didn't hear you."

Cal grinned, "I can be silent, I've been told I'm good at that. Anyway where the hell where you!"

"I was getting Aderyn and mother's soap."

"For how many hours?"

"Eh roughly six hours?"

"We've been here for almost three hours and I'm bored to death. Aderyn needs to hurry before I tear you apart. You left me here to die of mindlessness."

Cal looked angry and Lucifer had never seen him angry before. It actual frightened him slightly, he felt ashamed for having just taken off. "I'm sorry," Cal paused about to lecture him some more before realizing what he'd said. His face softened and he racked a hand through his hair.

"Your forgiven. Let's not tell Aderyn."

"Tell me what?"

"It's nothing," Lucifer covered, "I got you the soap you wanted."

"Thanks," she smiled at him for the first time that day as she took the bar from him.

"I'm sorry," three times today I've said that word. "For what I did to upset you."

"You don't even know what you did, do you?" He blushed at her comment, "it's alright. You were probably just angry. It was at our birthday," when she told him why she'd been angry at him he felt relieved afterwards. He was grateful because he'd thought it had been something major that she was pissed off at him for. They'd talked it out as they walked, Cal began whistling as he glanced around the city with bored eyes, swinging Aderyn's bag absently. He smiled, Cal was insane of that he was sure if nothing else. Whatever had happened to Myrddin and Reoal? He hadn't a clue. Suddenly a thought broke through his mind, _consider this your first lesson, prince._

He looked around, but couldn't spot Myrddin or the werecat anywhere. "Are you coming?" Cal called, he ran up to them.

"Of course." _Myrddin you old goat. You'd said you'd help me I didn't think you meant so soon. Thanks really._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, Eldest or the songs Thanos and Lucifer sing. I don't think I have put a disclaimer up yet so here it is, silly me. The songs are _Look Down _and _At the End of the Day _from _Les Miserables _(it's a musical). Now the songs are not the whole version, but shortened down and reworked to fit the story.


	24. Chapter 23: The Broken Truce

Garrick smiled delightedly at Ranae as she strolled casually beside him. They were out in the courtyard; walking, talking, and on occasion letting shy little touches passed between them as they admired the coming flowers. It was March and the flower's were budding, growing and racing towards their maturity. Ranae caressed the bud of a violet softly, smiling like a child she said, "the flower of March, such a pretty thing."

"Here lets put one in your hair," Garrick bend down and picked one that had started to bud early, but had yet to come fully out. He placed it behind her ear tenderly, "how is that?"

"Lovely, thank you Garrick."

They walked around stiffing and making comments on the flowers beauty before they grew bored and decided to sit upon a bench off by a patch of poppies. He laid his hand on her's, his face turned away so that she couldn't see his eyes. _He's so gentle. His innocent naïveté is like that of a young boy, yet it is endearing to me. _She entwined her fingers with his, giving him her sweetness smile when he faced her again. He smiled sly, gripping her fingers.

She had come in the pass months of knowing Garrick to have strong affections for him. He was reserved at times, talkative if he felt like it, shy most of the time, and even a bit mischievous. He was loyal and dependable and whenever she needed him or wanted to see him he would be there. The thing she liked most about him was the fact that she could relax in his presence, she could just forget about Murtagh, Aderyn and all her other troubles. He made her feel like a young woman again. She wouldn't go so far as to say she loved him, but she would say that she was quite fond of him.

"What do your brothers plan to do today?"

He shrugged, "Gale, Gwynedd, and Iagan are going to Bullridge. Gale said something about needing to met someone there. Garnet wanted to tag along but he has knight duties, so he was unable to go."

"Sounds interesting, why did you stay?"

"I wanted to be with you," he coyly replied shifting in his seat silently.

"That's very sweet," she leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. His cheeks flamed for a moment before he composed himself.

"Yes well… I like the time we spend together."

She smiled brightly as her heart soared at his words, "Garrick really. You're too much."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh stared out the window, his eyes trailing to the courtyard. He was in his study and unable to get any work done today, so he'd decided to see if anyone was in the courtyard. If no one was there, he'd planned on calling Thorn to come and join him under the large tree. Perhaps he'd even go for a quick ride before getting back to his duties. He saw a few servants at first glance, he then noticed the couple seated on a stone bench. Ranae and Garrick. _What are they doing? _

They were holding hands and talking like teenage lovebirds. _I remember when you and her were like that. I always teased you two about it. _Thorn remarked through their shared link.

_I remember it being annoying. Why don't you tease Ania and I?_

_You two are no fun_, Thorn bluntly stated causing Murtagh to cross his arms and glare mentally at the dragon. _Oh, what is it that Lucifer wanted? _

_Changing the subject, dragon?_

_I'll just not commenting on that. Why does the lad want work and in the stables no less, I would hate being among those damn horses._

_Who knows, my son has a mind of his own. _Murtagh responded thinking back to Lucifer's visit to his throne room the other day and his odd request.

_Murtagh was listening to his advisors; Father Jorgen dressed in a splendor cassock was blabbering on about God's will and subtly asking for funds for his church; General Eugène a stocky man dressed in uniform was going on about the condition of the city barracks, saying some pipes were dripping water all over the floor and making a mess; The Domestic Advisor Giovanni was complaining about the lack of new farming ideas and the fear of an upcoming drought, Summanus his Foreign and Education Advisor was standing off to the side not saying a word._

_He took there words to heart and when the room had finally become silent he spoke first to Father Jorgen. "I shall give the Chapel Of God a grant, but I do want to see something changing in there, add more pews or a new statues, a whole new confessional whatever needs to be done. I shall come in two months and check upon the work done." He knew this was a wise move because Jorgen smiled happily, the Chapel of God was the largest church in Ansacht and had the most followers, he knew he needed the priest on his side and it would please the people too._

"_As for the barracks, I'll donate some money. The leaking should be fixed, also you said that the new recruits need beds, see to it Eugène. Summanus," The young man looked up his name being called, "what of our dealings with foreign countries?"_

"_You always ask that, Your Majesty, and my answer never changes. We are in good way with Orrin and Lynwood. As for the elves we are as can be expected, they are always formal and cold when we address them."_

_Murtagh sighed, "as always. And the education? What about the school you were working on."_

_Summanus pulled out some parchments from under his cloak and handed them to Murtagh, "the school asks for funds so that they can hire teaches and finish with the building."_

_Murtagh broke the seal on the envelop and eyed the construction plans on the first page. "The first building is a two story with apartments for the Warden and a few for the students. The second is the building for classes. The classes should be marked out."_

_There was a surprising twenty rooms in this institution where most schools were small one roomed buildings. It would be the largest school in Alagaësia once finished. There was two other schools in Ansacht, one was near the western gates, a one room building and, being near the wall, it was made of stone so if they came under attack it wouldn't burn down. The other was a three roomed schoolhouse made of wood instead of stone stationed in the upper distinct. _

_He flipped to the next page and looked over the fees and salary for the teachers, Warden, and the students. "Is the price to get in, right?"_

"_I've checked it more then once, Your Majesty."_

"_It seems a bit high," he observed._

"_Yes well it needs to be for the school to function and pay for all the work put into it, the students will get an education in the end."_

"_Fine," Murtagh replied then noticing his son had arrived he quickly said to Giovanni, "I'll have the magic users work on a spell for some rain so that a drought doesn't happen. Is that all for today?"_

_Nods, "good than you may all leave, I do think my son has something to say to me." Everyone turned and looked at the Prince, the boy's jaw was clutched tightly, Murtagh realized as the brunette came forward. The men bowed to their king before backing out of the room. "Lucifer," the boy stopped and dropped into a bow. "Don't bow to me, I'm your father."_

"_I know," Lucifer looked away from him and out the window staring off at some unseen thing, before he murmured, "Father?"_

"_Yes." He sat down on his throne and eyed the determined looking boy._

"_I'd like to work, perhaps at the stables."_

_Murtagh was dumbfounded, "why would you want to work there. It's hard, dirty work."_

"_I need some money."_

"_I can always give you money. What is it that you want?"_

"_I'd rather buy it on my own. I don't want to have to depend so much on you."_

"_You're suppose to depend upon me."_

"_I'm already sixteen, besides isn't it good that I learn what hard work is before I become king." Murtagh was silent, what do you think thorn?_

_I say let's see him try working at the stables. It'll be funny._

"_Alright. I'll get you the job at the stables, but don't do anything that could tarnish our name," he stood and went over to his son smiling. "Is this really what you want?"_

_Lucifer nodded, "yes it is."_

"_I'll see to it then, you may go." Lucifer bowed even though Murtagh had told him not to and walked out. "he is a silly boy."_

Returning to the presence, the king was silent, staring off at Ranae and Garrick. _Thorn?_

_What now? I'm rather busy. _A mental image of the large red dragon eating the corpse of a deer was sent to Murtagh, he grimaced distastefully.

_I was just wondering…_

_Wondering what?_

_Should I marry Ania?_

For a moment Thorn was speechless, which surprised Murtagh as Thorn always seemed to have a remark about everything. Finally the dragon spoke up, _it is your choose, Murtagh._

_You have some say in this matter. You're my dragon and she's the woman I love. I want you two to like one another. You've never divulged to me if you like her, what do you think of her Thorn?_

_The truth?_

_Yes._

_Are you sure?_

_Thorn, stop playing and tell me._

_I think she's a spiteful, quarrelsome, unprincipled bit—"_

_Thorn!_

_You wanted the truth. _

_I thought you actually liked her. _Murtagh dropped heavily onto his throne chair, sighing.

_She's… well a brat. She is ungrateful and I dislike her. I prefer that you'd leave her._

_She isn't nearly that bad. I love her._

_Do you? You hardly know what love is. You said and I quote, 'Never could I love another the way I loved you, Ranae!'_

_Ouch… That was nasty of you to being that up. How did you know that… Did you read my memories? It was a dream and I didn't mean it._

_I've heard it said that a dream is the subconscious trying to tell you something._

_Nonsense. _

_Is it? I wonder._

_I'm done arguing with you, leave me be. _He slumped back in his seat, closing his eyes. His thoughts turned forlornly to Ania and everyone disliking her. An image of Thorn's orangey, red eyes following him forced it's way into his mind, scales reflecting the radiating light of the sun's rays, the dragon was under a bunch of lone trees somewhere outside of Ansacht.

"What?"

_Don't speak, use your mind, idiot._

_What do you want now? Distain tinted the connection from Rider to dragon._

_Doesn't the dream Ranae seem different then the real one. I mean the one you dreamed up seemed too spiteful and hateful, the real Ranae seemed angry about you loving Ania, but she would never accurse you or yell at you. And her hair was too curly in the dream._

_Thorn you're definitely putting too much thought into it. It was a dream and nothing more._

_I know, but it was so odd. I've been looking the dream over in your memories, something just doesn't seem right._

_You did looking at my memories, I knew it! Thorn, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my thoughts unless I let you in?_

_Humph, if I hadn't looked at your memories, I'd still not know about the dream._

_It doesn't concern you._

_I think it does. I'm your dragon and you're my rider, we are one and the same. I should know everything about you and you should know all there is about me._

_How many times have you used the dragon and rider excuse?_

_Bastard. _Thorn didn't talk anymore and so Murtagh resigned himself to his dragon being angry at him. He didn't like it but there was little he could do until Thorn calmed down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer hefted pushing the heavy hay bale up to Gwydion. The older boy took the hay bale easily and laid it out above the horse stalls. "You're so weak, Luce."

The brunette rubbed his sore arms wearily, "I'm not use to physical labor."

"Your not use to any labor, apparently." Gwydion said smiling, he jumped down from the fodder holding and dusted off his trousers.

"Yes well… That's not all my fault. Actually I like to think that it's no ones fault that I'm weak." Gwydion rolled his eyes, "your a strange fellow, Your Highness."

Gwydion the younger was a lot like his father in looks, his father having had brown hair in his youth. Gwydion's hair was a little unruly, long and dark. It fell softly to his shoulders and looked like he had cut it with a knife as several strands were longer or shorter then the whole. His eyes were dark and gray just like his father's. He was twenty one, strong and capable he would have made a good warrior or general. He was very intelligent, quick thinking and had a logical mind. Gwydion though was choosing a different path, he loved philosophy and theology and would make a damn good scholar. Lucifer knew he'd be lucky to have someone like Gwydion on his side. He shrugged, "what do we do now?"

Gwydion rubbed his shoulder's absently, "we clean the stables out."

"What about the horses?"

"We clean one at a time and put the horse into a clean unused stable." Gwydion went to the first horse, a gray mare and instructed, "get the rope on the wall over there."

Lucifer did as asked and brought the rope to Gwydion. He skillfully slide the rope around the mares neck like a noose and pulled her forward slowly. Lucifer held the stall door open and watched the other man handled the animal. Once the mare was set up in another stall and given an apple by Gwydion, he grasped some shovels and threw one at the prince. "Now what?"

"You ask way to many questions on your first day," Gwydion exclaimed, laughing, "but all we do is shovel out any droppings and add fresh hay."

They got to work on cleaning out any waste and dumping them out back in the fields, Gwydion explained why they did that, "it will fertilize the grazing area and help keep it in good condition."

"It smells bad though."

"You get use to it," he answered slapping Lucifer playfully on the back.

Gwydion talked as he worked, about anything and everything. He talked about a trip he took two weeks ago where he went to Dras-Leona with his father. They'd gone there for a conference for physicians and his father had asked him to come with. Gwydion didn't speak of the poor state of Dras-Leona or anything about the people, instead he spoke of the enormous Helgrind as though it was something splendorous and admirable. "It was bloody amazing, something so profoundly massive, it was almost scary really. I wonder how it was formed."

"No one knows, expert perhaps the Ra'zac."

"It's a mystery I plan on figuring out."

"I doubt you'll find out."

"Don't be so pessimistic, I know I'll find out in the end." Dion grinned, of course everyone called him Dion so not to confuse him with Gwydion senior.

"I'm not always pessimistic."

"Right," sarcasm oozing in his tone.

They finished the first stall and returned the horse back to her original stall. Cleaning the stalls was harder work then Lucifer expected, he thought it would be tiring but his arms were killing him after the fifth one. "We've only been at this for two hours and your laying down," Dion gazed at him as he laid down on the dirty ground. "Exhausted," Lucifer whispered, closing his eyes, "I don't work like this normally."

"We've already clarified that."

"Hush," he said, leaning his head against the softness of the ground beneath him, "I will work hard, I promise Dion. This is just a bit much for me right now. How much time do we have left?"

"Another three hours. After that works done and the other stable hands take over for us."

"I have to meet Oke at noon, after that I should have three hours left to myself."

"We should get done at eleven." Dion helped him up and the boys dived back into work, lifting, moving, scrubbing, wiping, and shoving until the hours had dwindled away. He waved goodbye to Gwydion has he left, saying he'd be back tomorrow at six again.

He wearily walked to his room and upon entering, downed his sweaty, stained shirt. He settled on his bed and stared off at one wall. Blue eyes taking in nothing and everything about the room, the stones so evenly places and shaped to fit together, yet his mind was wondering how many people had died in the process of building this castle. Surely it had taken years to complete and still was having add-ons attached. How many commoners had lost family members, how many woman cried at the death of a husband, how many babies and children lost fathers and older brothers? It was a terrible thought, to think that someone might have died years ago so that he could have this room. Surly the commoners suffered from the building of the palace and just so that the royal family and the king could have a grand and beautiful place to live. Beautiful? Yes. Wondrous and ageless? Of course. But was it worth the life and sweat of hundreds of people?

He shook himself from this thoughts, he felt dead inside and yet alive. He had been reborn to a new enlightenment brought about my the gods or by circumstance, he wasn't sure, yet he was still sorrowful about what he was leaving behind, about the carefree and thoughtless state he would lose forever. He had a passion now, a cause, and one he'd give anything to see come true. He'd make the life of the peasants and laborers as easy as he could, maybe lighten their load a bit.

He'd taken the work at the stables for Evarínya, Thanos, Mórga, and little Naomhán. He'd give some of his earned money to them and the rest he'd donate to the other poor. As he sat there an idea sparked in his mind and he rose, striding forcefully over to his wardrobe, he flung the doors open. He dug out all the clothing from trousers to stockings to cloaks. He put them all out on his bed and shifted through them. He took out the clothing Arya had brought him and put those aside, he also found the clothing from Earth which he figured he could use for work, and as an after thoughts took out one set of fine cloak, trousers, and tunic with undershirt. Murtagh would be upset if he didn't keep at least one princely outfit.

The rest he stacked together in categories, cloaks together, trousers paired off, stockings and other undergarments shoved off to one side, tunics overlapping one another. He counted up to three cloaks; one green cloak for outside events, another red one for social events, and a brown cloak for warmth in winter. He had five pairs of trousers all fine and soft under his fingertips, most were creamy or earth colored. The shirts he had a variety of, some with different necklines or designs. He also had two vests and one rode like garment. The undergarments he'd keep as he couldn't see anyone wanting them after he'd worn them. He didn't care much for any of the fine stately clothing so it wasn't all that hard to give away.

He pushed them off his bed for now and onto the floor before laying down. His work was really becoming hard. He sat staring off into space as the door to his room opened, a small girl hardly eighteen peered into his room. Seeing him on his bed she began to back out when he called, "stop. Come here, what do you want?"

The woman hesitated a moment before shyly approaching him, her hands clutching a wicker basket. "Who are you?" She looked downward, her gown ripped and torn but appeared to be taken care of better then Evarínya and Mórga dresses had.

"I… I take your laundry, Your Highness," she squeaked nervously.

_The laundry girl then. I suppose I wasn't ever here when she came normally or I was sleeping. Wait. Why do I have a laundry girl? _"What is it you do with my clothing?"

"I take them to the washers and get them a few hours later. I promise nothing bad ever happens to your clothing," she twisted some loose brown hair around one finger, the shorter strands pinned back with metal clips, the longer ones tied back by an ugly bonnet.

"Take me to these washers."

They walked down a lone hallway, passing servants who stared at them oddly, they hurried down a staircase, it was dank and dark with only a few stray torches providing light. She walked in front leading the way, she was walking fast for such a short person and was holding onto that basket as if for dear life. Their steps bounced off the walls and resounded loudly in their ears.

They arrived at a large room, the walls lit up with more torches then the stairway had. The room was still a bit dark and it took Lucifer's eyes a while to adjust. He was a bit surprised at the sight, several at least seventeen woman were all kneeling down before metal buckets. They had piles of clothing laying beside their washbasins, broads with corrugated surfaces were leaned against the side of the basin, clothes were being rubbed against the rough surface to help clean them

They were all dressed in the same gray dresses with white or yellowish smocks, the bonnets were gray or white. The only woman standing was an elderly lady in a shapeless red dress and bonnet, she had to be about forty five with hair that once a soft yellow, but now graying.

"Madame." She turned and her forehead wrinkled in distaste at him, he was standing on the outside of the torch light and had a feeling she couldn't see his face well. "Who did you bring here, Helene! Some silly servant boy? What do you want lad? We're busy here, get out if you're not here for a reason. We've got work so move it!" Her voice was nasally and sounded like rocks grinding roughly together in her mouth.

He tried to keep his face composed by not laughing. This woman would have been terribly distraught if she realized who she'd talked to like that. Finally under control again, he was about to respond when he was pushed aside and a tall woman with a full wicker basket tramped pass. She dumped out the contains and one young woman sprang up and carried the bundle back to her basin and set it into the pile of clothing beside her. She continued with her scrubbing, keeping her eyes down as the elder woman examined her for a moment.

"Boy, are you leaving?" He turned and walked to the stairs, instead of walking up, he took a seat. If the woman couldn't see him well from just outside the lighted torches, there was no way she would see him in the darkness of the stairs.

He watched as the women continued working. The red dressed woman walked around the circle of woman, the cane that she held menacingly behind her back reminded Lucifer of a police cane, long, slender, and black with a short handle. "Helena get to work, you lazy wretch."

Helena did as asked and ran up the steps pass him, her brown eyes meeting his briefly as she hurried by. He was silent, folding his hands in his lap. One of the girls looked up, saw him and paled, she stared at him for a moment longer, then realizing this she went quickly back to her work.

The woman would not have any of this. "What are you staring at lass? Do your work." With a flash of her cane she hit the back of the girl's leg. She cried out, her hand flying to her mouth to stifle the noise. The red dressed woman sneered at her, "be silent. Let this be a lesson, if you don't do your work then you get the cane." She glared at the workers threateningly. Feeling a strong wave of disgust swell in his chest, he clutched one fist tightly. Short clipped fingernails digging into his palm. "Now work!"

A tall man entered from a side door and stood with his hands in his pockets. He had a thin hooked nose, dark eyes, a wide lips, and soft brown hair. He was dressed in a plain tunic, rolled up trousers with stockings and rough leather shoes. He had to be rather old for he had deepened wrinkle lines. The man went over to the supervisor woman and said something to her, she shrugged and handed the cane over to him. Saying something in his ear she walked off, out the door. The man smiled daintily at the laboring woman before kneeling beside the girl from earlier. He touched her leg gently, examining it for a moment, talking to her as he did. _What is this? _He wondered as he watched the man take his shabby cloak off and then pull something out of a pocket on his cloak. A small square box of wood, he opened it and took out some cloth and a jar of a creamy substance. The girl hitched up her skirt for him and he rubbed some cream in and began the task of binding her leg. _A Physician? Down here in this dank, dark hell hole? What is going on? I shall find out._

He rose from his spot just as Helena swept pass him, her skirt brushing against him, his face turned bright red. The man finished his task and smiled, turning he gave Helena a nod. Seeing him standing in the shadows, his smile didn't falter as he picked himself from the ground. "Sir? Why are you here?"

He moved forward into the light, the soft glow lighting up his features. "The servant boy," the girl who'd been hit pointed out, her dark eyes piecing Lucifer's blue orbs. He smiled at her, she turned her face away.

"It is I who should question you, sir. What are you doing down here?"

"I asked you first," he answered in a soft nasally voice, chuckling lightly.

"Yes well… So you did, sir. I am down here because I asked Helena to take me here and show me all of this. I wished to learn."

"Learn? Learn what exactly?"

"I'm not sure."

"I bet you just wanted to see us suffer, the other boys like you always taunt us." The girl hastily lifted herself up and limped over to him. Some of her hair falling loose from her bonnet revealing soft golden wisps. "Is that why you're here," her delicate and pretty sounding voice steeped in discourteousness, her face flushed. She reminded him a little of Thanos, but clearly not as hateful and jaded.

"Hell this is surely. So dank and dark, such little light. It is stuffy here too, much like how I would imagine Hell to be. Your luckier then you believe though."

"Lucky how so?" Asked one of the other girls with green eyes, a pert nose, rough working hands, her hair tugged under her whitish bonnet. She had an unhealthy appearance with sunken cheeks, a pale skin tone and her dress hanging as loosely as it did on her boney frame.

"You have a place to live, don't you?"

"Yes but it is quiet cramped. Four of us to a room made for one," said another, this one a bit older then the other woman, nearly twenty eight. The woman's eyes were ringed with dark bags, fingers that could have been pretty and trimmed were long and too thin, she had fuller curses and better fitting dress, but it was quiet clear that she didn't eat much.

"You have food?"

"If you call that hard black bread food, sir," answered the browned eyed twenty eight year old.

"How much do you make a day?"

"Eight shillings."

"I know a boy, Thanos who works all day. Hard physical labor too. He gets fifteen shillings for one job for the most part. He has two sister's and his elder sister has a baby. Evarínya his sister works too, she's a seamstress and gets nine shillings a day. Put together that is how much a week? That is one hundred and sixty eight shillings per week or eight pounds. Eight pounds," he laughed, in American currency that was roughly fifteen dollars. "Half the time Thanos doesn't have employment so the number drops. They can barely pay the rent, they go hungry at times because they can't buy food. There clothes are in rags!"

She rolled her eyes heavenward, her eyes darkening as they settled on him, "you sir are a lair! These friends of yours are probably made up."

"I am not lying. You can met my friends if you want." She glared at him, for some reason Lucifer couldn't help but find her beautiful, _she's like a fallen angel. If she was in a clean dress, her hair done up, her body washed, she would be stunning. Helena would be pretty too, I'm sure._

"Oh really?"

"Yes. You know I got work at the stables so that I could give most of my money to them., besides they need it more then I do."

"And what about you? How will you eat and pay for a place to live?"

"I don't pay for my food, clothing, or where I live."

"Who pays it then?" Asked the brown haired man thoughtfully.

"My father."

"Your father! It figures, bourgeois boys like you always live off your fathers," the woman added with disgust.

"Not as if I want to. He offers and I can't refuse him. It would not be wise to refuse him. He is a good man my father, some day I hope to make him proud. But let me tell you something, Madame, if I could make you happy I would, I would give you clothing, wondrous food, shoes without holes, pretty elaborate dresses. I'd give it to all of you!" He exclaimed looked at them all with a wide fanciful expression, eyes vivid blue, face flushing from his normal light skin tone to a shade of passionate red. "I would give every homeless person a home, every orphan parents, every prostitute an honest job. I would if it was possible." His eyes turned downward, "but I also have some realism in me. I know it can't be done in a day, but if the aristocrats gave some of their wealth, even just a small sum, then so many lives could be saved. So many could have a bright and hopeful future where once it was gloomy and dark! Can you see it, the vision I paint! A future where there is no hierarchy, no class system, all people free from chains and bindings! No Kings or Queens, where the people select their rulers, a place where there is no crime!" _Bloody hell, is this what democrats thought when they formed these ideas? _

"Lad," a tentative male voice drew him back from his vision, to be drawn from such a place of grandeur and harmony and thrown back into a hellish pit of darkness and night, made him crash with a realization. He could at least help as many people as he was able, he would help these suffering washers and servant women. "You do know you speak treason." The man's voice rose slightly as he continued, meeting Lucifer's unashamed eyes, "you are speaking out against His Majesty! I happen to be a royalist and take offence to your outrageous words."

"Outrageous words? What is so outrageous about wanting freedom? What is so ridiculous about a future for every one? I happen to think that this is a good idea. Give me some reasons against such a vision then."

A silence followed as the two men stared one another down for a good minute. The women watched in both bewilderment and curiosity. "Do you know Dwyer. He spoke out against King Eideard II. Surely you've heard of his fate?"

"I've read the book Dwyer wrote before the Pleasant Rebellious of Ceunon. In the rebellious it was after the death of the famous General Lamarek. Dwyer had a helping hand in the rebellious and rallied the Lamarek followers who strived for a better world. The rebellious failed and Dwyer was executed by some soldiers a week after the three day revolt."

"He died. Not a shame I think, he deserved what he got. He was nothing but a stupid sod. He wasn't fighting for reasons such as freedom and equality he was fighting Eideard because he detested the man."

"That's totally inadequate. Dwyer was a good man, a bit of a romantic but aren't most people? He believed what he preached and did it too. He gave to the indigent and the nonliterary. I've read a biography of him and he was by far a better man then most aristocrats."

The elder man snorted, "of course he did! A book full of hogwash, I say. What book did you read?"

"Vantire."

He laughed and said still chuckling, "Vantire was a loon. He had no sense that man. He thought the sky was purple!"

"That was in a dream," Lucifer corrected sullenly.

"So?" The two kept up there ranting and hostile arguing for a few minutes more, at some point they could both be found yelling at one another. The girls were too transfixed by the speeches and huffing to realize they were not doing their work. The red dressed woman upon hearing the commotion, appeared in the doorway and stared grimy at the boy and man. "Martin!"

Martin stopped suddenly in mid sentence and turned to see who had called for him. Seeing her there, he turned pale and looked away. "Martin, what is this? The damnable boy," she squeaked seeing him standing there. "You little bastard, causing all this trouble!" Taking the cane from Martin's slackened grip, she advanced towards the defensiveness boy. Martin made no move to stop her as she raised her cane. Lucifer was silent, an utter spread among the woman. The golden haired girl who'd been sitting silently limped up and reached out to the supervisor woman, grapping her petticoat. Lucifer felt his magic trickling out, rising from his chest and through his fingertips it swelled before leaving him. The canes descent halted in the air.

"How…" She trailed off, staring aghast.

"Hulda, why did you stop?"

"I didn't," her face contorted with rage, "the boy knows magic!"

He staggered back, falling as he tripped over the step and stared wide eyed. He'd used magic. Críonna magic. It was the first time he'd performed this kind of magic and subconsciously nonetheless.

He was exhausted beyond belief and realized why, he hadn't drawn on the power of the people around him and had used his own source of magic. Added with the days work he was near to falling asleep. He stumbled to his feet and started up the steps at a sprint, running until his legs hurt, his chest burned, and his head throbbed. He threw open his door and not bothering to close it, he jumped onto the bed with his last remaining strength. He fell asleep shortly after.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adonis walked hurriedly down the hallway heading to the throne room. Murtagh had requested him and Elmira to meet him there to talk about the activity in Kuasta. His eyes trailed over the dark door as he stood before it, feeling a wave of anxiety as he entered the room. Elmira wasn't there yet, but Murtagh was sitting on the throne chair, a parchment clutched in one hand and brow wrinkled.

The Dragon Rider and elf greeted one another customarily in elfin fashion. "Your Majesty," he said noticing Murtagh's absent expression.

"Adonis," a short silence as Murtagh held the parchment out to him, "read this."

His eyes traveled over the paper, his face paling, his eyes widening. It was at that moment that Elmira decided to enter the room, her face smiling and eyes cheerful. She observed the tension in the room, "what is the matter, Your Majesty? Adonis?"

The elf handed the paper to her and she read it, her face losing its luster. "What… What is this?"

"It's it obvious," Murtagh bellowed, jeweled fingers balling.

"Why?"

"Does there really have to be a reason?"

"There should," Adonis murmured softly, eyes glancing at the even stone floor. A silence blew in like a mist, shrouding the room in sobriety.

"What will you do?" Elmira asked the question pledging all their minds.

"At the moment, I hadn't a clue, all I know is that nothing good will happen. Adonis," the elf turned his sadden dreading face up to Murtagh, soft brown eyes meeting darker brown. "You must leave, return to Ellesmèra and stay there. Take Kettil with you."

"But I can't!"

"You must."

"I belong here. Queen Islanzadí will be fine without me. I can be of help in this!"

"No!" The command was yelled at Adonis and for a moment he had second thoughts about what he wanted to do. "Leave!"

He stared at Murtagh's angry face and knew the King was hiding his conflicting emotions with anger. "Yes, Your Majesty," he mumbled and stormed from the room, green cloak floating behind him as the door slammed shut.

"Elmira," she turned her head back to him, "go to Kuasta and see to things there."

"What about the elves?" She questioned tentatively, not willing to met his eyes.

Murtagh turned his face away from her and stared out the window, his face conveying a mixture of emotion, firstly he looked melancholy, then a darkening dreading, determined, and yet at last confused. "I shall deal with their oath breaking as I see fit. They have broken our truce and so we will see the debt repaid."

Elmira curtsied and feeling a gust wrenching apprehension left the room. Murtagh let his glance wonder and it fell subjectively to the parchment in front of him laying on floor untouched, the elves royal seal clear and ominous.


	25. Chapter 24: The Burnings

Islanzadí excused herself from her nobility as she was not all together in the conversion. No one said a word about her leaving and continued the conservation without her. She walked through the house and made her way outside of Tialdarí Hall, she glanced around Ellesméra for a few moments, noticing the silence and so few pedestrians. She walked slowly around, passing several tree houses and occasionally stopping to turn around in a circle. The tree houses blended together before her eyes and she hastily shook her head. Finally she headed back, walking at a brisk pace to reach Tialdarí Hall, she decided upon arriving that she would go to one of the gardens. She chanted, "Root of tree, fruit of vine, let me pass by this blood of mine."

She passed through the lancet arch to the gardens. Her eyes fell onto the flowers bright and glorious blooms. She kneeled beside one flower and stiffed it, her mind wondering. She knew what she had done was wrong and would probably only angry Murtagh. Yet it had to be done for the sake of her people and her sanity, so therefore the insult and destruction that had been done could not be taken lightly.

She could still see his face as they met in Gil'ead. The way his face contorted in rage, hair and eyes dark like his mother's, but the expression similar to Morzan's. She had met the former Forsworn not long after the Fall. Morzan had when he'd been living striking cold blue eyes and fair hair. Wynn, Selena and Morzan's youngest son, had taken his looks from his father. She had found it hard to look Wynn in the eye upon the few chance occasions when she'd had to talk with him. Thinking back to Murtagh, she knew he would demand that something be done about the letter. No idea came to her mind on how to fix this mess.

Arya entered the gardens and approached her as she kneeled beside some pink and white Lianí Vine. "Mother," she said after they greeted one another accordingly.

"Daughter, you look upset?"

"What has happened?"

"What are you talking about, Arya?" Islanzadí straightened her wrinkled black kirtle as she rose and smiled at her daughter.

"I've heard some distressing things since I returned home. I've only be here a week and already I've be told nothing good."

"My dear you worry too much."

"I should have a good reason, I think. I talked with Vanir and he conformed what I was told by others. He said that you and Murtagh had met in Gil'ead and gotten into an argument. What were Murtagh and you fighting about?"

"You are prying; it is not a concern of yours. It is a state affair. Enough is enough, Arya."

Arya retorted, "Mother please, it concerns me." A tall elf blue eyed approached the queen in a hurry and greeted her. After the formalities he handed her a sealed scroll, "a missive for you Queen Islanzadí from His Majesty, King Murtagh."

She took the scroll and thanked the elf; he stepped to the side waiting to see if she would want him to deliver a missive back to Murtagh. She broke the waxed sigil and unrolled the parchment. As she read her eyes widened for a moment before she composed her startled expression.

Arya took notice, "what does it say?"

Islanzadí let Arya pry the parchment from her fingers. She read it in growing horror, her countenance revealing surprise. Islanzadí waved a hand dismissively when Arya had finished reading and stated gravely, "we should talk." Arya nodded her head and rolled up the scroll carefully.

They walked through Tialdarí Hall and to Islanzadí's chambers. Once safely inside her house Islanzadí began to pace, Arya reclined on the settee watching the queen stride back and forth.

"Mother, please stop pacing. It is irritating." Islanzadí sighed and turned to face her daughter. "Tell me what this is all about," she waved the scroll in the air.

"Nothing good has happened lately. I sent a letter to Murtagh about a certain matter and this is his reply. Some of our eastern cities have been burned to ash. Ília Fëon has had a part of the town destroyed, the outpost Ceris has been completely burned to the ground, and the city of Thornessa on the River Gaena has suffered several miles of burned forest and destroyed buildings."

"Are there any casualties?"

"Several hurt and burned but no dead thankfully."

"How did the fires start?"

"Humans," her body struggled with itself as an offensive look took over her normally calm and collected face. "Humans dared enter our forests, our homes and desecrate our cities! They have attacked us and I can not allow such a thing without retaliation in return."

"Mother…surely it was just some foolish humans who knew no better. You shouldn't get so worked up over this. The cities can be rebuilt and the homes tended to, but if you do something outrageous against Murtagh, nothing good will happen. Wait until you've calmed down before taking action about this. Hostility on either side will only cause resentment between humans and elves; it could lead to bad things."

"It is a little late." Islanzadí's head drooped slightly as she faced away from Arya's worried eyes.

"Oh what did you do?"

"In the missive I sent Murtagh, I told him of the burnings and demanded that it be taken care of. Either the humans are to be found and sent to the gallows or the truce between our nations will be nullified."

Arya paled until her skin tone matched that of a white sheet, she drew a long breath. "Why did you do it? What were you thinking! Murtagh will be furious at us. It is no wonder he wants to come to Ellesméra. What are you going to do?"

The queen was silent a moment, "let them come. Murtagh will get the leader of the dragon rider's house and the others can stay in Tialdarí Hall. We shall see what will happen after they arrive."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kieran grinned excitedly as he stared down the side of the hillock, his eyes falling on the city below. Lennon stood beside him, dressed darkly in black silk and velvet. "This will be fun!"

"Indeed, Siegmar," said a brassy sarcastic voice behind the two men. Nalin towered over the two other assassins; arms crossed, looking dark and imposing.

"Shall we begin?" Lennon asked looking between Kieran and Nalin. Nods were given in reply and Kieran hurried over to the torches. He picked one up and held it over the lit torch. "The fire shall light the sky, my friends!"

Ignoring Kieran's comment, Lennon lit his own torch. Nalin and the other three men held their newly lit torches to the height of their faces. The shafts of torch light illumined Nalin's dark skin, the light flickering in his brown eyes. Lennon observed that Hewitt and Hoyt's tanned complexions looked almost honey colored and Ioannes' normally pasty color appeared to be a soft peach.

The other men present were all assassins who their Master had hired just a short time ago. One man was Ioannes or as Pyotr called him Taksa. He was a sly fellow and quiet cunning of that Lennon was sure. He didn't know much about the man's past or why he turned to assassins work and didn't think it right to ask. They all had reasons as to why they had joined their Master and it was usually an uncomfortable subject. He'd never asked Kieran his reasons, though he knew Nalin sent a good portion of his money to his young daughter and son in Melian, his sister was apparently caring for them.

His other companions Hoyt and Hewitt were simpletons, thoughtless and brutal in their killings. Their Master had complained to him of the two's stupidity and said once the burnings were done that he would expel Hoyt and Hewitt from the organization. _Expel them? Nice choice of word for killing them, _he'd thought when Master had used that word. Of course he couldn't let the two leave alive, which would be asking for betrayal. One never knew if a man might be pressured into giving their names away, it was better to kill him then take the chance. All of the other members who had left the employment of their Master were in the form of a coffin, expert for Cal, who's had been a special case and would probably never happen again.

Kieran bounced down the hill, screeching and yelping, rather like a playful puppy. Lennon exchanged a glance with Nalin before starting forward. He caught up with Kieran quickly and upon reaching the first tree house, threw his torch up into the branches. Kieran ran about the base of a tree and let his torch light up the grass. The tree was soon burning wildly and Kieran cheered before moving onto another one. Lennon stepped to one side, adjusting the dark threadbare cap on his head. He watched the rising flame and smoke with little interest as he waited for the other's to finish their fun. He brushed a few wisps of brown hair from his face; the majority of his hair was tied back in a ribbon. He hoped in vain that his hair would not get too badly singed.

"They are making a mess of this," a dark voice whispered behind him, drawing him from his reverie.

"We want the elves to see us leave and by doing that we must wake them up with as much noise as necessary."

"Isn't this a bit much, though?" Ioannes hadn't companioned them on the burning missions yet and so he was just realizing what idiots they all were. Nalin was busy setting some branches on fire, his eyes catching the fire's glow. Kieran was being Kieran as he ran and screamed like a lunatic. The other two, Hewitt and Hoyt were lazily walking around, setting whatever was at hand on fire.

"Not really," he answered after a moment, "Siegmar's always like this. Nalin is thankfully more reserved about it, but if you look closely you can tell he secretly enjoys it."

"He enjoys it? Hard to tell, he keeps his emotions concealed well. And you, Serenus?"

"Do I enjoy this? Not really. Fire isn't my thing. I prefer a quick killing."

"Then you give your enemies a merciful death."

"I've heard it said once, 'call no man happy until he is dead.' A true statement I believe."

_And I shall give that greatest of happiness to my brother the next time I see him._

"Perhaps, I wouldn't know." Ioannes' dark eyes trailed over the scene with a blank expression, his pert slender nose twitched as the smoke twisted over to them, blown by a gust of wind. The assassin was clothed humbly in a wool shirt and a neat black vest over that, cotton trousers and shoes with a metal buckle adorned his lower body.

Lennon took this in with one glance before looking away, _he's an odd fellow. I should keep my eye on him. He managed to hide a well-placed dagger under his vest. That seems to be his only weapon. If I was him, I would have brought at least three daggers if not a sword. The elves are good fighters, being one I should know. If they should catch up to us when we leave we can't take them all. Not unless Wasaki intervenes and can get us out of here. Then again nothing has gone wrong in the other missions, but they are probably onto us now. Better be careful._

"There is something that has been nagging me," Ioannes stated, "and that is why you are doing this. This is your people and your land."

"I don't care much for all that patriotic crap. For land and people, oh please! I would never give my life for a race as vain as the elves. My brother is more loyal then I am."

"You have a brother?"

"Indeed, though we do not share the same mother."

"As long as you are loyal to Master I have no quarrel with you," Ioannes stared upward, his eyes following the snaky trail of the smoke as it rose into the dense night. Now that he thought about it, he remembered that Ioannes was a distant relative of Master's, probably some cousin or nephew.

He shifted his attention from Ioannes to some elves; they had smelled the smoke and departed their homes to see what was going on. At the sight of the flames several gave shouts and noting that the exits were on fire as the assassins had made sure there was no escape by setting the exits on fire first, the elves used magic. Most levitated themselves and some even jumped as their houses were lower to the ground.

Lennon called his comrades to retreat to the top of the hill. Of course no one would dare disobey him; he was Master's favorite and most certainly the strongest and most skilled among them. Soon the flames raged with a vengeance, the elves ran crowding on Ardwen's bank. Raising his voice, he bellowed to the elves over the crackling of the fire, "Murtagh Könungr! Atra du vanyali breoal eldrvarya! Atra rauthr waíse du wyrda abr älfrinn Islanzadí un blöd! Murtagh Könungr!"

"Murtagh Könungr!" The other assassins hollered after him. Kieran raised his arms and shouted gleefully, "The flames are so brilliant!"

"Let's go," he instructed. He was about to start down the hill when he noticed Kieran not moving but staring at the fire as if entranced. "Come, Siegmar," Kieran turned, saw his impatient face and sighed almost pensively before he sprinted over to them. Lennon trolled down the other side of the hill, the elves were making their way around the burning city with haste and he'd be damned if he let them catch him. The other's hurried after him, "is Wasaki getting us out of here?"

"Have faith in Wasaki," he answered Nalin's question. As they passed the base of the hillock and raced into the trees, a dark shape fell upon the elves and their screams of terror could be heard behind them. The six men grunted and clambered through the underbrush, sprinting into a small clearing. "I told you, he can handle them," Lennon said when he halted in the clearing. A couple minutes passed as the assassin catch their breaths and waited. A silence as the screaming and yelling eased, Lennon listened intently but couldn't make much out what was going on behind them. He frowned, _did something go wrong? Wasaki?_

A dark foreboding shadow blocked the view of the moon and stars overhead. Lennon looked up and relief clearly showed on his face. Wasaki was not injured and looked quiet please. _S__í__lthrim will burn to the ground and the elves will be furious. Every thing is going as Master wanted it to._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aderyn stared out the window, a bored distracted look on her face. Cal's brown cloak resting in her lap, she'd told him that she would sew up the holes. She sighed, today was so boring. One of her bolder ladies in waiting asked, "Are you in good cheer today, Your Highness?"

She smiled, "oh I'm not complaining. It is a warm day and I would like to go for a walk perhaps. I'm just a little tired." She had stayed up late last night because Cal had come to see her and stayed past midnight. They had talked and kissed a little, which now made a blush suffuse her face with color.

Several of the girls shared giggles and whispered to one another eagerly. Aderyn noticed this and choose not to say a word. She went back to her sewing. The hour pasted quickly and once she heard the ringing bells of the chapels and churches outside she gathered the cloak up. She hurried forth from the room; the girls had been talking ill about her she was sure. She carefully put Cal's cloak in her room and started out to the courtyard. She knew Cal had sword practice today and she was hoping he could cheer her up.

She walked out into the courtyard and glanced around. Cal was fighting Oke while Lucifer was watching. _So strange to see him about, _she thought of her brother. Aderyn went over to her brother's side and smiled at him, he smiled back. "How are you, sister?"

"I'm not feeling that great today. And you?"

"I'm fairly good." Both siblings lapsed into silence as they turned their attention to Cal and Oke. Oke parried a blow from the half elf and struck out when Cal backed up. The two swords locked at the guard as the two men faced one another. Pushing the other back they circled slowly, eyes observing their opponent closely.

Cal moved sluggishly compared to Oke. His moves almost prolonged and slow when he attacked. Of course if someone was reading his thoughts they would have known that he really was doing it deliberately. He didn't want any one becoming skeptical about where he came from or his training. So he planned on keeping his skills secret, acting like he was a rather bad swordsman and bad at other physical activities. He didn't have to pretend when it came to his terrible magic skills thankfully.

Oke came in for the kill, his sword aiming for Cal's chest. The half elf blocked the blow and jumped back. Oke chased after him, slicing and striking rather wildly. Cal thought about a dozen curses in his head as he continued to retreat.

Aderyn became engrossed as her eyes journeyed from one fight to the next. Cal retreated until his back was pressed against the tree in the middle of the courtyard. All of the other swordsman had paused in their mock battles and were watching with amused looks.

_Damn! Oke's pushing me too hard. If he keeps it up like this… _Cal jumped out of the way of a blow that would have taken his head off in a real fight. He was gasping now and rolled to his feet as Oke, laughing and swinging, sprinted after him. Cal's head was starting to ache and his knees felt weak.

_He's having way too much fun! _A malicious voice said, _I say we show him some real fun. What do you say?_

_I say no._

_Why no?_

_Whenever you want fun terrible things happy! Now leave me alone! _Cal hissed at the voice, pushing it back into the dark place it had risen from.

Aderyn smiled in delight as Cal dodged and weaved away from Oke's blade. _This is much more thrilling then sitting with a group of girls who talk about you. _Oke advanced on Cal, causing the young boy's back to collide with the tree again. Oke paused a moment, meeting bewildered eyes. "I have you now, rider. You have no place to hide."

For a moment as Lucifer watched he could have sworn he saw a change come into Cal's eyes. _A hint of green seemed to enter his eyes? Was it the reflection of the sun? _He wondered and realized no one else had seen it. _I must be seeing things. _The next second it had disappeared and was gone as if he'd only imagined it. Cal grinned, "You're wrong, there's one place left to hide."

"Where," Oke asked as he lunged forward, his blade hitting into the bark of the tree and getting stuck. Baffled Oke looked around fretfully as he tugged his sword free.

"Up here," sang a voice from the tree branches. Oke looked up and met Cal's eyes; suddenly Cal was gone, hidden by the leaves and branches. Oke backed up out of the shade of the tree and stared at it in thought. Aderyn smiled, _Cal's going to win!_

Oke scanned the branches carefully, not finding a hint of Cal's whereabouts. He cursed, _oh hell he's stumped me! The blasted boy! _"Come and play, Oke!" _I have to do something. I can't wait for him to make the next move; if I do I'll be trapped or maybe even beaten. _Taking a quick breath he rushed forward until he was under the shadow of the tree branches. A quick spot of color amongst the green and brown catch his eye; a rustle of leaves prickled his ears. Oke cursed as he heard the swash of a branch, a leap and then a soft thump behind him. Before he could turn around, a dulled blade rested on his neck. "Dead," Cal's voice announced.

"Not yet," Oke spurn around and stepped back. Oke pushed Cal's sword away with his own and took a few steps away from Cal.

Cal gave a lofty smile, "let's dance again then." _I thought Cal was going to win,_ Aderyn frowned at the outcome. The two circled for a few minutes as the spectators watched in growing anticipation. Aderyn looked to her brother and catch his eyes following Cal closely, blinking rarely. _He looks almost transfixed; _she pondered this for a moment before dismissing it as nothing.

Cal leaped at Oke pushing the older man back and plunging forward. Cal had a grin on his face and his eyes roamed about wildly. Oke was now on the defensive. Aderyn watched the two men fight back and forth, blows glancing off and slicing the air instead of their opponent. On the few occasions the weapons did encounter flesh it resulted in minor bruises and injury. Most of the strikes and swipes of the blades hit Oke and Cal was for the most part uninjured from what she could make out.

_I've never seen him so enthralled in a battle and his technique is superb. Before his stance was clumsy and he had his left open, now it's almost impermeable. What happened? Has he been practicing? The last time I fought him, I beat him easily and that was two weeks ago. He was so weak and yet his strength has doubled. I can't believe this! _Oke hurriedly jumped back from a swing to his midsection; having dodged the attack he swung his sword at Cal's neck only to met thin air.

As the fight dragged on Cal seemed to grow bored. "Well this is vexing!" Cal proclaimed, "I think I will finish this." Oke gave a snort at Cal's arrogance. Suddenly Cal jumped forward, startling Oke and somehow ending up behind him. Oke turned around only to have cold steel connect with his abdomen. "I win!" Cal decreed, smiling boldly as he turned around.

He paused seeing something over the heads of the audience. Cal inclined his head, hair falling into his face as he bent his knees. Everyone realized that he was bowing to someone and turned to see who. Murtagh had approached the throng and watched the battle unnoticed by anyone.

Everyone hastily bowed to him; this compelled the king to laugh. When everything was quiet, Murtagh smiled at Oke and then Cal before bursting out laughing once more. He even began clapping his hands as he talked hurriedly. "Bravo! Well done you two! That was an intense fight. That was just wonderful. Cal your training must be going well."

Aderyn smiled at Cal's almost shy and nervous shrug. "I suppose my training is helping my skill," replied a blank Cal.

"Clearly, now I−," Murtagh stopped as a tall figure appeared at his side, the man bowed and handed Murtagh a fold piece of paper. He unfolded the paper, looked it over closely and then ripped the parchment into pieces. The man beside Murtagh said in a cool steely voice, "shall I tell the Queen you plan on coming?"

"Do so immediately Vanir elda." The elf nodded his head, turned and strolled briskly away.

"What was that?" Lucifer inquired, his eyes meeting Murtagh's.

"Good news. Aderyn, Lucifer, Cal," he said looking at the three in turn. "We must pack our belongings; we are leaving for Ellesméra in two days."

---------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Murtagh Könungr! Atra du vanyali breoal eldrvarya! Atra rauthr waíse du wyrda abr älfrinn Islanzadí un blöd! Murtagh Könungr!

King Murtagh! Let the elf family/house burn! May misfortune be the fate of Islanzadí and her blood! King Murtagh!

Älfrinn stands for she, but I used it for her because I'm not sure what her is in the Ancient Language. 


	26. Chapter 25: Meeting Of A Devil and Angel

Leona glanced distastefully around the room that Murtagh had provided for her and Sláine. It was a small square room with two beds. Her bed was the bigger of the two and was decorated in push silk. Sláine's bed spread was silk too but she'd draped a quilt over it. In between the two beds for them to share was a circular table. Walking into the room one would have noticed the two beds on the right wall and the settee on the wall facing the door. An old dresser and a cracked mirror were on the left wall.

Leona watched her sister as she did her needlework. The window above the settee illumined her auburn hair so that it appeared almost cooper colored. Sláine had let her hair fall down covered her face from Leona's view, but Leona could see her sister's callus pink fingers as they worked steadily on embroidery.

Leona was lounging on her bed which and was listlessly counting the numbers of cracks in the stone ceiling. After a hundred she lost her place and sighed, running her fingers over her new lavender dress. She had just brought it yesterday and wanted to show it someone. She had shown it to Sláine, but her sister didn't understand that she wanted someone to praise her attire not simple say, 'oh you have a new dress.'

Sláine's fingers paused as she said, "would you mind? If you're bored go find Anicatus or Lucifer. I'm sure one of them can entertain you."

"Oh but Lucifer is so busy all the time! I rarely see him anymore. Anicatus is spending time with his younger brothers in Gwenderain."

"There are other things you can do then bothering me." Sláine said testily before falling silent. Leona pouted for a moment before staring at the floor in boredom.

"What do you think of Lucifer?" Leona decided to ask.

"He's nice," Sláine said with a hint of annoyance.

"I think he's handsome. He's really smart too. Sometimes I don't understand some of the big words he uses. Once he used this word… Um I think it was fraternity. He used these other words too, consanguinity and egalitarianism. They sounded important."

"You don't know what fraternity means?"

"And you do?"

"It means being brotherly; brotherhood," Sláine stated. "As for the others I'm not sure."

"Anicatus doesn't talk nearly as much, but he gets all silent and still sometimes. Then these looks come over him, so he appears thoughtful and pensive. I feel almost sad for him. He's a sweet heart though. He's always considerate to me and he smiles a lot. Both boys are just divine. Lucifer is char... Wait. What's the word? Charismatic! That's it! Charismatic means charming, right?"

"Leona, I don't care what you think about them. Just please be silent," Sláine said impatiently. Leona gave a huff, tucking her hair behind her ear, her sister never liked to talk about boys or other things that she found fun. Leona couldn't understand Sláine at all. She rubbed her feet together under her dress and fiddled with her hair some more before tiring of it. She sighed and watched Sláine for a few moments, then titled her head to the side and remarked. "You should become a seamstress since you do needlework all the time."

"I only do it because you don't." Sláine replied, lifting her head up from her work. She set the sewing and cloth aside on the settee, her body overcome with a growing irritation. "You hate needlework of any kind. The only thing you do at home is loaf. You never work. Father collects wood for the stove and gathers water from the well. He works all day too. I cook dinner, sew, clean the house, and wash the linens. The only time you come near the stove is to taste the food or if we have visitors so they think you're the cook and compliment you." Sláine's words hit there mark as Leona felt like she'd been slapped.

Her quiet, shy sister had just talked back at her! _How dare her,_ Leona thought with indignation, _that wretch! I'll tell her right, I will._

"You're terrible! No worst then that you're hideous! I see now why all the boys in Feinster won't go near you because you're vile to the senses. You disgust them. Just like how you disgust me and father!"

Sláine's face turned pale, her eyes turning teary as she glaring at her. Anger and hurt marred her face as she stormed out of the room and down the hall. Leona collapsed on her bed and placed a slender hand in front of her face. _Sláine's hands are worn and mine look like a baby, so untouched by hard work._ _She's right,_ this was the first time in her life that Leona could remember contemplating anything that didn't do with appearance or something trivial. _I really am a loafer._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Elmira wringed her hands together, a frown plastered on her face. She was exhausted and wasn't in the mood for standing around much longer. She played with the brooch that held her cloak up for a moment; she hadn't bothered to take her training gear off before traveling to the courtyard.

If any male, more over some noble, saw her dressed in her riding cloak, flannel shirt and trousers, and the hood drawn back they would have been aghast. She could just hear the gossip, 'oh look she's dressing like a man, how horrible!" or 'why she must have taken those clothing from a lover!" It didn't trouble her much though; she had more important matters to worry about.

She'd had training with Murtagh on Cole's flying skills earlier that day. The dives, sharp turns, and spiraling maneuvers had not been terribly difficult to learn, expect perhaps the spiraling dive downward where Cole was suppose to pull upward before colliding with the ground. Cole had mastered the other moves but had had trouble with the last one. He'd crashed on that move several times causing injuries to both of them. Of course the injuries hadn't been anything major and Murtagh healed the rider and dragon afterwards. What had tired her and Cole out today though was the fact that Murtagh seem to think it was necessity to have them do every flying maneuver at least twenty times. _I mean really Cole and I have already done those moves more then once in our leisure time, but does Murtagh care? Of course not! And he's not only pushing us harder lately, but the other dragons and riders too._

She sighed and once more her thoughts turned sour. _What is Murtagh thinking leaving Ansacht to go to Ellesméra? How can he leave Alagaësia in the hands of his advisers? Is he mad? They will tear each other apart, unless he leaves Ania here which is terribly unlikely. Lucifer is too inexperienced to make any kingly decisions; the advisers would control him like a puppet. What is Murtagh planning?_

_Oh don't be angry, I'm here, _Cole's voice rang out as he landed with a flourish, swinging his tail and head. Cole looked majestic as the setting sun glinted on his dark blue scales; his eyes stared at her unblinkingly.

_I am not angry, I am only annoyed._

_Annoyed? I should think you were outraged! The training was harder then normal today, I admit, but I'm sure Murtagh knows what he's doing. There has to be a purpose for him pushing us this hard. Didn't you mention some quarrel with the elves?_

_That must be it! He must fear something could happen while he's away and he wants us riders to be ready in case of a war. A war! I shudder to think that something like that could transpire, but I shall have to have faith in Murtagh. I have to hope he can keep such a thing from occurring. _

_Perhaps, now about the reason we are here._

_Oh right. Why have I had to wait out here? It's chilly despite being March._

_I've found out something really important. I found out that in two days from now Murtagh and the royal family are leaving for Ellesméra. _

_Your point, Cole? I already knew that. I'm departing for Kuasta tomorrow at Murtagh's request._

_Who's going to rule while he's away?_

_Alden and Shania apparently, though if anything of major importance arises Murtagh is to be informed. I'm sure Shania can handle the advisors and aristocrats, though she'll probably just have to watch Alden's lax tongue more then anything else._

_So true, _Cole's gravelly laughter sounded loud compared to the near silence around them. _It's getting late and I'm tired. I guess my news wasn't really that important after all._

_I'm angry at you for making me wait and almost freeze to death! You're a brute, Cole._

Cole raised his majestic head and eyed her with a sharp green orb. _I most certainly am not a brute. Surely you are mistaking me for one of your kind, dear._

_Humans aren't all brutes, but you dragon are terrible to leave your poor defenseless rider out in this unrelenting coldness._

_Poor, defenseless, oh my? I would never guess a person with good magic skill, terrific swordsmanship, and with an access to her father's manor house and riches to be poor and defenseless! What has the world come to? I am aghast!_

_Oh shush,_ Elmira laughed as she wrapped her arms around Cole's snout. _You have a stout heart my dragon and far too much ego, but I love you regardless._

_I love you too, El. _Neither rider nor dragon noticed the girl running through the courtyard and melting into the shadows, as they were preoccupied with thoughts of politics and sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sláine hardly cared about the world around her, her mind was in turmoil. She ran outside the palace doors despite the strong southern winds and cold temperature and hasted to make her way to the courtyard gate. Once she was clear of the palace and gate she slowed her pace a little.

She now realized just how late it was getting as she looked around herself. Night was closing in and most citizens could be found inside getting ready for bed. She glanced around wearily, her feet starting to hurt and her head thundering painfully. She stopped near an intersection of three streets and placed the palm of her hand against her forehead. She grimaced at the warm feeling.

The young girl sighed, pinching her nose as a strong smell waffled into her nostrils. She gazed downward and almost yelped as she saw where the odor was coming from. She was standing in a pool of urine with her shoes beginning to soak through. She gave a cough as she struggled to not crying out in shock. She took several tentative steps backwards before she screamed as something hairy brushed her ankle.

She spurn around wildly, her face white. A large rat scurried past where she had just stood and into the darkened night. She started to run again even though her mind rebelled, telling her to stop and find out where she was.

She halted again only because her lungs burned and fatigue was setting in. She stopped in some lone alleyway and glanced around the place distastefully, her eyes sweeping over the trash that littered the ground, the moist walls on all sides, and the only source of light coming from some houses across the way. Whatever moonlight that might have been given off from the half moon was obscured due to the thatched roofs being adjoined to one another.

She wiped her eyes which until moments ago she had not realized were wet. She sighed as she rested her palms against the building, her gloved hands touching the structure as she would have been too disgusted to touch it with her bare hand. She let the tears well up in her eyes again as she remembered Leona's cold words. _I said some petty things, but they were the truth. Leona needs to grow up and I need to forget. Why did she have to remind me of Tomik? _She remanded motionless with her eyes closed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Thanos hummed under his breath as he sluggishly walked the boulevard. He swung his arms smiling delightedly. He had the day off today and was going to enjoy it. He glanced into several shop windows, eyes gazing at the food inside. He paused at a window filled with lavish deserts and treats and stared with hungry eyes, sticking his grimy face against the clean window. A woman appeared like a ghoul in the doorway, her hands holding a broom, her apron smeared with floor. "Scram, brat. Unless you intent on buying something, but by your appearance I'd say you don't even have a penny."

Thanos made a disgruntled face at her, bearing his teeth playfully and waiting for her reaction. She winced at the sight of missing teeth in his mouth and repeated this time more forcefully, "I said clear out or I will get the cops."

He knew then that it was time to head off and started down the street. The night was coming quickly and he sighed, _it's getting dark now. I better hurry back before Eva and M__ó__rga worry._

He was about to stroll down an alley when he paused seeing a figure leaning against one wall. It was clearly a girl by her auburn hair and the gown she wore. _A girl from the middle class out at this hour?__ She must be asking for some urchin to pickpocket her. Wonder what she's up too? Maybe she's some courtesan waiting for her employer?_

Athanasios decided he'd watch this girl, besides there was nothing else to do expert to head home. He watched her for a few moments, before a smile broke over his face. He slowly advanced on the girl without her noticing and gave a shrieking hello. She gave a yell in turn and wheeled around, her eyes wide. When her petrified eyes met his he was stunned into silence. Her round face, big gray eyes, flat nose, and the gentle slope of her shoulders that was revealed by her neckline made him stare at the beauty he found. She was utterly intoxicating to the young gamin. "How dare you sneak up on me!" Her voice sharp with anger as she glared at him.

He couldn't think of a word to say to her as she seemed confused at his silence. "Don't you talk?"

"I do, my name's Thanos. Or you could call me Athanasios."

"Which one is it? Thanos or Athana…"

"Athanasios is my birth name and Thanos is just what everyone calls me."

"I think I'll just call you idiot. Do you know where we are?" He made a face at being called an idiot but smiled coyly when she asked where they were as he new perfectly well what street they were on.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I'm not lost unless I find out the name of this street. After that I'll decide if I'm lost." Thanos watched her walk to the street corner and peek out into the gloom. After a few moments she returned and looked at him for a few seconds then turned her attention from him to the road. He smiled, "I can help you find your way back."

She eyed him for a moment, a pout lingered on her lips as she shifted her feet. "Alright, but let me be frank I have no money to give you for your service."

Normally Thanos would have asked for a little something in payment but he'd let it slide with this pretty girl. _Oh I'm being a dolt, _he concluded as he replied, "no change, ma'am." He bounced along at a quick pace down the avenue making sure she could keep up. "Are you out of breath yet?"

"Never," came her brisk response as she ran in front of him, her face to Thanos seem to reflect the radiant beauty of the moonlight. Before he had seen her dark side and now he saw her with the splendor of her full moon. He was running after her with drunken movements, his eyes never leaving her form. "Where do you live?" _I forgot to ask, how silly. I haven't a clue where we are going without knowing her address._

"In the palace," was her curt answer. He stopped walking and stared at her. He had not thought of that, he'd thought she was a bourgeois, not a noble. A bourgeois was bad, as they were stuck up and wished to imitate the nobles, but to be a noble in his eyes was worst then a rich merchant or factory owner like most bourgeois. A noble was everything he hated, everything he and his sister's had left behind, the reason he and his sister's had fallen to the live they were living, and the reason there was so much poverty. His hateful words and looks in Jacob's direction had disappeared when he'd gotten to know the older boy and besides he had rationalized that Jacob was a bourgeois and not some noble.

Now to see this girl who seconds before he had idolized caused him to feel uncertain. He felt overwhelmed at the moment as she looked at him quizzically. _Should I still help her even though she could be everything I detest? _A part of him wondered as the other part told him it would be ungentlemanly to leave her all alone in the slums with no protection. _Just think of what could happen to a pretty thing like her! _At the end of this internal battle whatever gentlemenly characteristics he processed won.

"I was just surprised that you are nobility."

"Oh," but that oh meant a thousand things in his mind as she spoke it with a small nod of her head. "I'm not really a noble. I just know a friend who is one and he let me and my sister stay in the palace." At the words my sister a frown replaced her once smiling contours and Thanos' imaginary moon was covered in clouds.

"I see. Then what does your father do?"

"He's a carpenter in Feinster." _Feinster? My geography is horrible. Where is Feinster? I guess it really doesn't matter. _

As the lull in the conservation lengthened, Thanos smiled cheerfully, "how about we get you home, eh?"

She smiled back at him and Thanos almost swooned in ecstasy. _Keep your head about you, Thanos, _he ordered as they began walking again. They arrived at a folk in the avenue and Thanos thinking it would be polite bowed his head and gave a sweep of his arms in the direction they should take. He could make out the color that rose to her cheeks as she sailed pass him. They talked a little bit as they walked, he even mentioned his sisters briefly, but did say much afterward. He wanted to listen to her voice more then his own.

When they had reached their destination he felt an ach in his chest. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to be with her always, by her side or maybe even hold her in his arms. But he never wanted to leave her and yet here it was happening. _I hardly know her, _he lectured himself,_ don't be a dope._

"Thank you for helping me," her voice was timid. "You must be very kind to help some stranger on the street like that."

He flushed at the compliant, "I'm not that kind."

"Your a humble boy," her smile brightened his gloom. "I'm afraid I have to go."

She began to open the gate when his question stopped her, "will I see you again, ma'am?"

"Ma'am, how sweet you are." His face turned tomato red at her words. She approached him silently like an angel descending from heaven, "I hope we met again." She glanced down at her feet for some time, "I better…" He wasn't sure what processed him, probably the devil desiring the glory and lightheartedness of the angel. But he kissed her. She stared wide eyed at him when he backed up.

"I'm sorry," were the words he stammered as he turned and fled back into the darkness, a thick darkness appropriate for any devil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it. This chapter is mostly about Sláine, Thanos, Leona, and a little bit of Elmira and Cole mixed in. Seeing as Alsdssg was wondering about what happened to the two sisters. And yes Eragon will be in this story I know I promised he'd be in here and he will. Just not a for a while yet. Sorry. This chapter is dedicated to Alsdssg and Spottedstar106 I hope you two like it. As for Psycho-Bunny1309 I'll dedicate a chapter to you later. You can guess which chapter I'll pick, wink, wink. Bunny probably has no idea what I'm talking about. At leat I understand myself I think. (I fixed Spottedstars name and a few other things)


	27. Chapter 26: The Strangers Trap

Shane knocked on Lucifer's door and waited. "Who is it?"

"It's your best friend." A pause for a moment before Lucifer called him in. Shane wasn't surprised to find Lucifer elbow deep in parchment and quill. His fingertips stained by the black ink.

"Hey," Shane said as he sat down on a stool nearby his friend.

"What do you want?" Lucifer asked as he dipped the quill in the ink bottle and scribbled a few hasty words. He repeated this motion as Shane observed in silence.

"What's been going on with you lately? Alex and I hardly ever talk to you anymore. Not since we've arrived here anyway." Shane's facial expression was deadly serious which surprised Lucifer.

The quill stopped and was set aside. "Shane," blue eyes blinked in the prolonged silence. "I realize I've been neglecting you and Alex. I've had so many things to worry about it that I hardly have time to see you two. I have work at the stables, classes with both Oke and Gwydion, and so many other engagements. I know that isn't enough of a reason, if that is a reason at all. Shane, I'm sorry." He said these words in a rush, jumbling them together. Both boys' knew Lucifer wasn't good at apologizing.

"Oh you're overly dramatic, but your apology appeases me. I'm not sure Alexis will feel the same way though." Shane slung an arm around Lucifer shoulder, a carefree smile on his youthful face, "how about we spent some time together right now?"

Lucifer looked at the paper he'd been writing for a moment before shrugging. "All work and no play makes you a bore," Shane caroled with a laugh.

"I do believe the saying is, 'all work and no play makes Lucifer dull."

"No I said it right."

"Sure…" The two left the room and met up with Alexis minutes later. She was less pleased with his apology then Shane as the two boys had anticipated. After a few minutes of endless begging and bribing her with a fun night together she finally forgave him. Lucifer had a small dinning room set up and decorated. The servants were busy cooking late into the night. The wine unfortunately was watered down and spiced heavily which received complaint from Shane. Of course Lucifer didn't seem to mind as he drank several goblets of it.

"It's great! Oh Shane drink up and close your gaping hole for once." Alex laughed at this and Shane turned sour for a moment before he laughed too. Shane hardly ever took anything serious and brushed off insults easily. Alex hadn't downed as many glasses as the two teen boys as she didn't like wine much. The evening was terribly enjoyable for her as she watched her two friends act like fools. The three sat and talked the night away as they drank, consumed the vast variety of food spread on the table, and didn't address anything that was really important. There was some somberness in this event as they all knew that tomorrow Lucifer was leaving for Ellesméra with his father. Shane and Alex would not be coming with.

------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh's resigned silence was annoying Ania a little. She knew he was probably worried about what would happen once they arrived in Ellesméra, but she didn't want a silent journey. Ania watched as the horses were tended to and harnessed. She stood off to the side of the courtyard, so not to hinder the people bustling about.

Three carriages had been prepared for the family. One for Murtagh and herself, another for Ranae and the twins, and the last was occupied by Cal and some luggage. Aderyn had complained at not being able to ride with Cal but Murtagh said it would cause too many rumors. Several wagons with food and other supplies would follow behind the convoy and were almost as heavily guarded as the carriages.

The King's royal body guard was required to followed beside the carriages, protect the royal family, and Murtagh above all else. Among the guard included the five Meirion brothers, Garrick had especially asked if he could come along. It had been noticed by a lot of people that Ranae had been pleased with Garrick's accompanying them.

Of course Ania listened to the gossip and rumors, mostly because it interested her to see what silly ideas people could come up with. She had heard it mumbled among the servants that Ranae was taking the young Meirion man to her bed and that the other brother's didn't mind. Some servants whispered that they'd seen the king denying the relationship and that Ranae wouldn't do something so shameful, but this was arguable. Most people stating that the king himself had taken her as his lover and that he would not think someone else doing the same was shameful. She couldn't help but laugh at the former idea and agree with the latter.

As to the other rumors buzzing about the capital, there was speculation that she was pregnant which she ignored as it was becoming a common rumor these days, some issue involving mercenaries Murtagh had apparently paid off, ideas about who had murdered Richard of Dras-Leona, and off hand comments about the Prince and Princess. Most of the gossip flying about seemed like crazed myths to Ania and the truth in them, if any truth existed, was limited.

The convoy planned on making several stopped to refill supplies, notably at Bullridge, Gil'ead, then to Kinere, from there to Kirtan, and finally arriving at Ellesméra. It would be a lengthy route, but the only route suitable for the convoy. The exact time of arrival wasn't known, at least a month had been speculated counting the number of stops required.

Ania lifted her shirts as she entered her and Murtagh's carriage. Carefully she smoothed out the folds of her dress so she could avoid wrinkling it too much in the ride. Murtagh climbed inside after several minutes of conserving with one of the guards. He smiled at her as he sat down on the opposite side of the carriage. _Hmm, is he going to just sit there for the whole ride? I seriously hope not. I wish Adonis was here to entertain me. _

She glanced at Murtagh in the looming silence, his eyes straying to the small window with curtain that hid them from the outside. She sighed which caught his attention. "Is something wrong, Ania?" He questioned just as the carriage started down the road. Ania could hear the horse's hooves thundering along the cobblestones and the crackle of the reins directing the animals.

"I'm fine Murtagh." She wouldn't look him in the eye though.

"You are not fine. Tell me what's troubling you, love."

"Nothing is bothering me," she looked at him sharply and raised her voice slightly as she finished with an annoyed look. "Why don't you tell me why you're so... stoical today?"

His face took on a dark look and he turned his eyes back to the curtained window. "No reason," he replied tersely. Both of them had been in foul moods the past two days. Ania because she didn't want to go to Ellesméra and Murtagh, Ania assumed, because he didn't want to deal with the elves. _At least I'll get to see Adonis._

She glanced in Murtagh's direction to see that he was staring pensively into the void. She relaxed against the cushion of the carriage, her head aching with the stress and the tense emotion around them. Seeing as the opinion to talk with Murtagh during the ride was vanishing before her eyes, she decided sleep was better then his sullen silence and closed her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer pushed back the curtain and glanced around. The convoy had just left Ansacht and was following the Ramr which would lead to Bullridge. He glared at the grey clouds that hinted at rainfall. If it rained it would delay there journey to Ellesméra. He was excited at the prospect of seeing Ellesméra. He'd heard countless stories about the majestic and glorious elfin tree city. He'd seen several fairths of the city and to actually see it would be a great experience. He also couldn't forget how exciting it would be to encounter more elves. The only full blood elf he'd met was Adonis and he knew the rider didn't act like most elves. He couldn't wait to arrive.

"How does it look?" His mother questioned from her seat opposite him.

"Not good. I think we might get rain."

Lucifer heard his sibling sigh beside him. He turned to look at her face which bore a dreary expression. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, but averted her eyes to the ceiling. Ranae spoke testily, "she's been acting moody ever since she found out she wouldn't be with Cal in his carriage. I wish you would just get over it, dear. You can always talk to him once we camp."

"I know!" Her voice sharp and louder then was necessity.

"Is everything alright in there?" Garrick's calm voice from outside reached there ears. He was riding alongside their carriage upon his horse Xanthippe, a warhorse.

"Everything is absolutely fine," Ranae gave her daughter an annoyed look for having bothered Garrick. Aderyn just slumped in her seat, closing her eyes. Lucifer crossed his arms and leaned back against the carraige.

He didn't like Garrick all that much, mostly he assumed because he didn't know the man that well. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to get to know Garrick. He disliked his mother having a relationship with Garrick as he had kept the slim hope that his parents might get back together. Yet the hope was dissolving more and more every day. It all but disappeared every time he saw Ranae and Garrick laughing and smiling together, or when he saw Murtagh and Ania holding hands and flirting shamelessly. He had finally come to the idea that maybe his parents weren't really meant for each other, however much it pained him to think that.

Lucifer watched his mother folding her hands in her lap, her blue eyes trailing to the heavy black curtains. Her lips pursed and her expression dourly. She noticed his eyes on her and met them sullenly. He looked away_. This trip is going to be awful,_ he concluded, _I hope it gets better once we reach Ellesméra._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal let himself relax into a comfortable position. The luggage that had been packed into his carriage consisted of several oblong and rectangular shaped trunks. One suitcase contained all of the clothes he would need for his stay in Ellesméra. He wasn't sure what to expert once they arrived; a part of him was filled with an anticipation of some sort and the other part was a foreboding feeling.

Would the elves shun him? Would they glare and whisper about him? He hoped not, but a sinking feeling in his chest told him they would.

He found sleep hard to accomplish as the carriage rolled and bounced over every turn. The wheels creaking beneath him seemed extremely loud and the added noise of the horses whinnying and hooves trampling upon the ground wasn't helping. He was use to calm still nights, sometimes he could hear servants at work in the kitchens two floors below his room, but mostly he could hear the usual night noises. When he couldn't get to sleep in the castle, which was common, he would sneak out of the city and into the woods. It was a comfort to be outside with the animals and the forest sounds would lull him to sleep.

It seemed like hours that he sat listening to the noises around him. He kept his eyes closed. Although he seemed like he was asleep, he was thinking which was made apparent by the quiver of his lower lip, the crease upon his brow, and the sharp quick intakes of breath he took every few minutes. He was lost in a reverie of deep contemplation. He wasn't sure what had trigged these strange thoughts as they started and took hold of him for the rest of the trip that day, but he didn't fight it.

He thought about Aderyn, but thought of her as if he was trying to look at it from a third person view. He told himself this way he could see it more clearly by looking at it from an outside view. Aderyn was a princess, a fact. He was a dragon rider, another fact. She loved him? He wasn't sure if she did. He loved her? He was almost certain that he did, strong affectionate feelings surely, so love couldn't be far behind?

That was how it had started with Rowena; he had started by admiring her beauty and then once he'd gotten to know her he'd felt tenderness every time he thought of her. He hadn't realized he'd fallen in love with her until the day she'd died. He moved away from thoughts of her before he let it consume his thinking.

Aderyn he knew could do better then him, that she should marry some prince or other. He knew Islanzadí only had a daughter, but Lynwood had several children, and Orrin he was sure had children. As to the children being near Aderyn's age there was some likelihood that they might._ She should marry a royal, not a rider undeserving of her love._

His mind wondered restlessly after this, turning abruptly to Lucifer._ He's a good friend, though he has a terrible sense of humor just like me. _His feelings towards Lucifer were confusing as he reflected upon them. He wasn't sure he liked the feelings in his breast when he turned his attention to the prince.

His contemplations turned to the twin's father. He deduced he didn't like Murtagh much. He assumed this was because Murtagh was very parental about him and Aderyn being together and that he always seems to think it was his place to know about everything anybody did. He found it bothersome as he disliked nosy people.

But the small voice in his head told him, _he's only like that because he's king. King's need to know about there subjects least a revolution start up. Remember that Callie. _

With a frown he stilled the other voice, shoving him into the darkness from which he'd risen. He barely noticed that the carriage had drawn to a stop, expert for the fact that the creaking of the wheels had halted and that he could hear bustling outside. Footsteps and the clinging of armor as the knights dismounted was the loudest noise he heard.

He remained unmoving in the curled up positioned he been in for the past few hours. He noticed the carriage door open and someone standing in the doorway, but didn't raise his eyes to see who it was. The person didn't move for a few seconds as he or she seemed to consider if they should wake him or not. In the end the person shut the door slowly and left. The darkness in the carriage was sweet and embracing.

It seemed like an hour passed until the door was opened again. A large figure appeared like a specter. The figures outline was illumined vaguely in black by the carriage lanterns which swung back and forth. He caught the barest glimpse of white teeth and terrible looking eyes. The figure approached eagerly and took hold of his arms, dragging him almost roughly out of the carriage. The light flashed across the phantom's face revealing a strong jaw, dark eyes, and large nose.

He saw a circle of touches where several of the knights lay gagged and tied up. Several of them were wounded and the other's dead. The royal family lay together, there hands tied and there mouths gagged with rages. The family had all been pushed into kneeling positions, but the knights were mostly lying down. The specter who he realized now was actually one of there captured shoved him to the ground and processed to tie his hands together.

He struggled wildly, landing a smart punch to the taller man's eye and managed to leap to his feet. He hadn't even taken a step before a heavy object collided with his head. He heard a male shout and a female scream as he fell to the ground. The two outcries made him guess that they came from Lucifer and Aderyn.

When he awake he felt dizzy, his head ached, and dried blood was under his nose. _Damn who punched me! _He wondered angrily as he figured that someone had punched him after he'd been knocked out. His wrists burned when he moved his hands and the stinky rag in his mouth was terribly unpleasant.

He blinked letting his eyes adjust to the semidarkness around him. The moon was blocked out of view by the trees and the few stars didn't shred much illumination. The few touches encircling them didn't offer much light neither. He was lying with the side of his face in the dirt. He struggled to pick himself up into a sitting position. When he failed miserably, he grunted to one of the three guards. "Could you help me?"

The man, large and stocky with big eyebrows, square chiseled face, large lips, and bent nose chucked at him. It was clear by his build and appearance that he was either a mercenary or held a similar occupation. "You're not my employer, kid. I don't help the captive."

He glared at the man which seemed to put him off because seconds later the mercenary walked off to the other side of the circle. Cal smirked at the fact that he'd unsettled the hardened killer and again tried to sit up. When he had a better view of what was around him, he noticed that Lucifer, Aderyn, and Ania were on his left just a few paces away. Murtagh and Ranae were out of his line of sight.

He could make out a fire blazing in a clearing only fifteen paces away. He counted ten men gather around it talking but their features betrayed nothing as all he could make out was dark silhouettes. _So there's at least thirteen. How did they take out so many knights and Murtagh? Where the hell is Thorn and Aelwen?_

He concluded that there had to be more men and the men had ambushed them too. His kneels were starting to cramp up and his wrist felt sore as he tried getting out of the ropes again. _Some one knows how to tie knots._

He let his tongue push the rag out of his mouth and spilt multiple times to get the fifthly taste out. He took a big gulp of the fresh air which helped sooth him a little. _So we were ambushed? How great! Just what we need to happen!_

He glanced in Lucifer's direction to see the boy copying his technique to get the rag out. The men hadn't noticed as they had there backs to them which Cal was grateful for. He leaned close to Lucifer who was near enough to hear him whisper. "What happened?"

"Well, we stopped for camp and the men started to set things up. We didn't see it coming. One of the knights was hit with an arrow. Garnet and Iagan shouted out orders that everyone should surround us. I still can't believe you slept though it!"

"I can't myself," he'd always been a light sleeper, so he was surprised. If a struggle had happened surely he would have awake? _Wait. I don't remembering falling asleep. Damn! If this was planned and clearly it was well planned maybe someone drugged us. I did feel a little lightheaded. _He suggested this idea to Lucifer, all the while watching the men. One had taken off into the woods Cal assumed to relieve himself.

Lucifer shrugged then realized this hurt cursed softly. "I'm not sure about that theory, but it is a possible idea. It would explain everyone's foul moods or maybe everyone was just upset. Anyway, the knights fought valiantly. It was amazing and tragic. I've never seen a dead man before…" His words trailed off and his eyes fell upon one of the three dead knights. For a moment Cal was afraid Lucifer was going to burst into tears, but the prince shook his head sadly and pushed them away. "Now isn't the time for tears. We must be brave." Cal felt like comforting him but wasn't sure how he to do that.

"The men were hidden in the forest and had us surrounded. We had no escape. They hit Garrick in the shoulder with an arrow right away. Gwynedd and Gale were tackled onto the ground and beat. Garnet fought like a madman. It was amazing to see him take three of there's down before one slashed his heel. Iagan's managed to kill one of there's with a good throw of his dagger. I couldn't believe he had such luck. In the end they beat us. I do believe that Murtagh could have taken them with magic surely but they had Aderyn. One of them threatened to kill her if he didn't surrender. Thorn and Aelwen took off at Murtagh request to go get help. I'm not sure our captors know about them. Anyway I got a nasty gash in my shoulder. I really wasn't much help."

"I wasn't even there so you did more then me." He wasn't ready for the blow that hit him in the stomach. He spilt out blood and coughed as he gained his breath.

"Now put the gag back in, Ganesh." The man named Ganesh crammed the rag back in. He was a tall fellow with dark skin that was similar in color to Alden's, big muscles and teal eyes. Ganesh gave Cal a halfhearted smile as he went to Lucifer and shoved his rag back in.

The men went back to sentry duty and silence returned to the area. Well, it wasn't completely silent as the forests creatures didn't correspond with the human world. The forest seemed alive with the new found energy that always came with the lengthening days. The temperature had risen each day which seem to being every fauna and faun back to life. Cal had hoped to spend the next couple days in the woods and fall asleep to the gentle noise. That enjoyment was completely pushed from his mind as he considered the situation. They were screwed.

The men had risen and were approached them. Cal's muscles grew tense as he watched the men enter the circle of touches. The men were all relatively tall and processed dark brown or black hair, expert for one man who had chestnut colored hair. The chestnut haired man was a young man hardly his age with big dark brown eyes. The other men, all in there thirties at least, had different shades of brown eyes. They all also had strong looking frames. The most unsettling features though were the fact that they all had dark skin tones.

_Are they from Hedarth? _His mind went to Hedarth because that was the only place he knew that dark skinned people lived.

One man spoke in a quick, odd language that was feign to Cal. The other responded in the strange tongue with a nod of his head. He heard Lucifer give a hiss as he was dragged over to them. _Are they going to kill us? _His heart beat quickened and his hands became clammy. He licked his lips hastily watching the men.

They were conserving again. The chestnut haired man pulled out his hunting knife, a long straight dagger with a bone used as the handle. He heard struggling behind him and to the side. He glanced at Aderyn, her eyes were wide and her expression was one of terror. He licked his lips again as he turned his attention back to Lucifer. The boy was trembling, yet was looking his opponent in the eyes. There was a long moment of silence and anxiety. _Don't hurt him._ _Don't you dare hurt him!_

In the next moment the blunt end of the hunting knife hit Lucifer in the back of the head. Lucifer fell unconscious; the men kneeled beside him and placed a hand over his mouth for a moment. Then he spoke a word in his language. The other men pointed to him and he grimaced. _Damn!_

The chestnut haired man grabbed him roughly and laid him flat out before them. A sharp cold voice spoke which caused him turn his attention to the new speaker. A tall dark skinned man with a sour expression and bruised eye was the one who had spoken. He couldn't understand it but he could see the anger and annoyance on the man's face. He couldn't help but feel a small bit of satisfaction as he knew why the man's eye was bruised.

The man he'd hit gave cry which was joined by the others. The chestnut haired man was silent and so was the man that appeared to be the leader. There was a bark from him and the men were quiet. _He must be the leader,_ Cal met the man's dark eyes levelly. Brown eyes returned the same calm look. The last thing he saw was the foreign man's dark eyes before the pain overwhelmed him. He let slumber take him despite not wanting to give in to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer awake with an aching head and throbbing shoulder. He winced as he felt ropes dig into his wrists and his injured shoulder slam into whatever was behind him. It was definitely something hard. He opened his eyes and frowned. He was in one of the carriages with Cal seated beside him. Cal's shoulder and knees rubbed against his whenever the carriage bounced. Which seemed like it did bounced a lot just to spite him.

Two slim men sat across from them, both wearing long brightly colored outfits. They resembled tunics slightly, but were a good bit shorter. There pants were soft, tan colors and looked several sizes too big. The men didn't seem to care that he'd awaken as they avoided looking at him. He sighed, _what is in store for us? And where are the others?_


	28. Chapter 27: Pandemic and A Story

Murtagh was raging up and down the hall, eyes furious. Islanzadí watched from her seat, her own eyes cool and calm. She was unsure if she should say anything to him as he was clearly in a state of rage. She considered this for a moment before a servant entered the hall, Arya trailing behind him. Arya came to her mother's side, her green eyes glancing at Murtagh briefly. He hardly seemed to notice her arrival as he continued his frantic pacing.

"What is bothering him?" Arya asked in a whisper as she leaned over her mother's chair.

"Apparently Lucifer and the new rider are missing." Islanzadí refused to call Calhoun by his name as she couldn't help but detest the half breed a little bit. As for the Prince she had yet to meet him.

"They aren't missing!" Murtagh's voice startled both elves. "They were kidnapped!" He fell back into his pacing, his expression sullen.

Islanzadí wearily watched Murtagh as she said to her daughter. "The convoy stopped in Bullridge and sent word to us about the disastrous ambush. Murtagh said they would arrive here in about a month. They arrived late yesterday and were given chambers. The injured knights are being cared for by our healers. I didn't think it was so urgent as to have to wake you, dear." Islanzadí patted Arya's arm gently, she could still remember when Durza had captured her and taken her daughter to Gil'ead.

"They had been ambushed on the first day of the journey. Three knights were killed, a carriage was taken, and the Prince and the new Rider were taken as captives. We've sent out search parties along the route from here to Ansacht. No sign of them I'm afraid. I'm assuming they were taken so the captors could ransom them. No doubt that's what this is all about."

Murtagh had gone still, his head bowed. "I really hope it's a ransom those men are after. Somehow I fear that isn't the case. If those men hurt Lucifer or Calhoun I will personally kill them all one by one." He looked at the two in silence, in his eyes were tears, but his face was fiercely determined. He turned on his heel and left Tialdarí Hall. If no one else would rescue his son and Cal he would do it himself.

Murtagh glared at Ranae. During the entire day Ranae had, once she realized he was going after them, incessantly bothered him about coming with. When he said no, she would say that Lucifer was her son and that she needed to find him. "I'm his mother, I need to protect him!" At this he would tell her to stay here and watch over the injured knights, telling her that she was needed here more. She didn't agree with him but had grudgingly left the room after the argument.

He was only mildly surprised to find her with Thorn when he arrived at dusk. The dragon's saddle was already fastened and buckled. This is where he was standing now, glaring at her. "Leave," he said simply moving towards Thorn with the bags of food and other things for the trip.

"No." He ignored her as he tied the bags on and made sure the weight was even.

"Thorn and I don't want you to come," he gave her a look that said she wasn't welcomed.

_I never said that! I would be delighted to have Ranae come with us. _A vein throbbed on Murtagh's neck at Thorn's words.

_You're against me now. She won't help and will only slow us down._

_I disagree. _

_Why?_

_She knows magic, remember Gwydion taught it to her. She's capable with a sword and she'll be useful. Plus I am not looking forward to having only you as my companion. We all know you are terrible at holding a conversation._

_You only want her to come so you have someone to talk to!_

_So…_

_What about freeing Lucifer and Calhoun?_

_They are second on my list. _Murtagh stared at Thorn as if he was mad. Thorn just fluttered his wings, letting one hit Murtagh roughly in the back of the head. The rider glared angrily as he rubbed his head for a moment. He was sure it would leave a bruise.

Ranae approached as Murtagh climbed up into the saddle. "Go away," Murtagh took hold of Thorn's saddle and was about to tell Thorn to take off when she surprised him. Ranae reached out and latched onto his arm. He blinked down at her and saw the tears welling in her eyes. Murtagh had only seen Ranae cry once before so he was rather stunned. Her words cracked as she spoke, "please Murtagh! I need to protect him. He's my baby, my son. He's the only thing that gives me happiness anymore…"

Murtagh wasn't sure what to say at her display of emotion. _Just let her come. I'm sure if Saphira was here and it was our children missing, she would do anything for them._

Murtagh helped her up and she settled behind him. He sighed as he felt Thorn's gloating through there link, _now you have someone to talk to Thorn. _

Already in the air and waiting was Aelwen who of course had decided she was coming. It was her rider at stake and so far she'd been unable to contract him._ We should let Ranae ride with Aelwen, _Thorn rationalized, not very comfortable with two humans in a saddle meant for one.

_She can go to Aelwen when we stop. It will waste time otherwise; they are already at least a month ahead of us. I doubt we'll have much luck but let's hope the Gods are on our side. _

_Where to?_Thorn asked as he took off, beating his wings.

_I suppose we should start near Bullridge and work our way from there. _

The two dragons faded into dots as Islanzadí watched them. She wasn't angry with Murtagh; he was just a father trying to get his son back. She understood the fear he felt now as she had experiences it herself. _He came all this way to talk with me and now he leaves before we discuss anything._ _Yet I can't hold it against him, my heart won't let me. I'm sure once the two are safe he'll be back. I better plan on what to do when that happens. _She turned and went back in Ellesméra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanos gave a sigh; he couldn't stop thinking about that pretty girl. He wasn't sure why she was constantly in his thoughts. She was pretty but he didn't know much else about her. So why was he becoming obsessed with her?

He drummed his fingers against his leg, staring blankly at the passing pedestrians. He was surprised when he saw a familiar face in the crowd. His sister's were inside the apartment, either cooking the stew that would be dinner or taking care of Naomhán. He rose and approached the man who was peering into a window. He played with the words he wanted to say before he mumbled. "Sir?"

The man turned around at this and stared down at him. He was a tall man with a slender figure and his rib cage was clearly visible beneath his long dirty overcoat. Thanos knew his slender shape was from starvation and not genetics.

"What'd ye want?"

"Father is that you?" Thanos asked looking up into those sharp intellect dark eyes.

"I hardly recognized you, Athanasios. Well look how you've grown!" Evangelos Thaddeus appraised his son silently. Evangelos had gray hair now, yet the last time Thanos had seen him he'd still had a few strands of yellow left. Evangelos' hooked nose, supple lips, and vast expanse of forehead had not changed much. He had more scars and wrinkles now that the years were really taking their toll on him. Property does age a person after all.

Thanos hadn't seen his father for a year and was pleased that he'd at last located him. They'd gotten lost in the enormous city when they'd arrived for the first time and he'd never seen head or tail of his parents after that. "So where's mama?" He hoped they hadn't gotten separated too.

"She's at home. Where are your sisters?"

"Home as well. Come we live just across the street, Papa." Father followed son across the street and into the apartment. Thanos didn't go through the first door but went to the second one and entered. Evangelos' smiled at the sight of his children, Mórga busy cooking dinner and Eva doing some sewing. Mórga jumped up and hugged him when she saw him and Eva came over and kissed his cheek. He smiled at them until he spotted the baby resting in the wicker basket by the hearth. "What a lovely baby."

He approached the baby and stared down into the bright blue eyes that looked back. "He's my son. His name is Naomhán." Eva said as she watched her father's expression.

The old man smiled. "Who's the father?"

Eva didn't say anything, her gaze turning away from his. He was silent a moment before he seemed to realize who the father was. A small 'ah' escaped his lips. "Does he know?"

Eva didn't answer, but Thanos spoke up in her stead. "He's dead."

"How did it happen?"

"A boar killed him last year during a hunting trip. That's all I could find out about it." Eva had taken a seat beside where Naomhán's basket was and wouldn't look at them. She just stared into the coals of the dieing fire.

"He was a good lad, the poor fellow." Evangelos bowed his head; he'd met the young man that had captivated his eldest daughter's heart on several occasions. He'd liked the boy. "His father and brothers must be devastated."

"I would guess," Thanos said as he glanced at Eva. She'd gone pale and he was sure he saw tears in her eyes. Mórga was tending to Naomhán who had starting crying.

Evangelos kneeled beside his daughter and held out his arms with a gentle smile. She looked at him for a long moment before she collapsed into his fatherly embrace and began to sob wildly. "I still love him," she wailed as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I know…" Evangelos held her for a few moments longer as she composed herself and took her son from Mórga. She cooed to him staring into his blue eyes. They were his father's eyes.

She took a deep soothing breath, "so how's mama?"

"She is good though I think she would be delighted to know that you all our in good health. The plague has been hitting everyone lately." He slid his coat off and let it rest on the back of the chair as he spoke. 'The Plague' as it was being termed had emerged out of nowhere and seemed untraceable. It was killing thousands in the streets weekly and the slums were taking the blunt of the vivacious attack. It was spreading like wild fire. Evangelos had seen nothing like this his entire life.

They talked about what had happened during the year and Mórga reheated the cold strew for everyone as evening approached. Dinner consisted of a light stew with some hard bread. Evangelos smiled as Thanos readied a bed for him and told him he would spend the night here.

Thanos lay down on his pallet and closed his eyes. Eva and his father were busy talking near the fireplace. Thanos' had started the fire earlier to cook dinner and because the night time could still get cold. He knew that the firewood was running low and Eva or father would put it out before they went to sleep. Mórga was humming to Naomhán and working on one of Eva's shirts as Eva was preoccupied. _Eva will have to take those clothes to the barracks tomorrow,_ Thanos remembered, _and return them. I hope they pay her well this time._

Eva worked for the barrack, sewing and fixing the holes in the soldier's clothes. Sometimes she got other employers like some rich people, but her main work came from the barracks. They were not very generous when it came to paying, but at least it was work.

Thanos smiled as the thought of seeing his mother warmed him. Their family would be whole again after one year of separation. He had never stopped thinking of his parents and had always wondered what had happened to them. His mind drifted from his family to a redhead with pretty features and gray eyes. He wondered what she was doing. Was she with her family tonight?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer was silent as the horse moved slowly towards the horizon. The sun was burning hot and revealed flesh easily burned. He really hated the desert. It was a nasty, terribly hot place full of nothing but useless sand. Heaps and heaps of sand as hot as coals and no water for miles. It was a dreary place for sure.

His shoulders which were bare burned because of the blazing sun. The skin was already beginning to peel. He'd torn the collar and bottom of his tunic and made a headdress to protect his head from the sun.

It seemed like a lifetime since they'd entered the Hadarack Desert. Cal had calculated that they'd been traveling for a month or so. Cal was riding beside him on a gray steed. He'd made his own headdress from his brown tunic.

Both captives had there wrists bound to the saddles and there legs tied to the foot straps. The gags thankfully had been removed. It was extremely uncomfortable and the only time they were allowed to be unbound from the horse was in the night time. They normally traveled in the day when it was the hottest time and slept during the night when it was the coolest time. The cooling down at night was a relief from the incessant heat waves. Luckily they had faced no sand storms yet. The heat was starting to irritate Lucifer though.

The captors didn't speak to them, not that Lucifer or Cal would understand anyway. They rode mostly in silence surrounded by the oddly dressed, dark skinned men. Lucifer couldn't help but wonder if they were ever going to stop riding. The horses looked exhausted; they weren't use to the hot temperate of the desert.

They had left the carriage back in the forest by Bullridge weeks ago and had taken the carriage horses. The food they were given was hardly be worthy enough to be called eatable as the dark bread was brittle and not very tasty. The gulps of water they were given hardly seemed like enough to quench the inexhaustible thirst that the heat brought. It was horrible.

He didn't realize that he had nodded off until he was woken by a slap in the face. The pleasant dream of swimming in a lake disappeared and was replaced with the dry, flat landscape. He groaned angrily. Cal was watching him from his spot atop his own horse. Ganesh, the only man whose name he knew, came and undid the knots tying him to the animal. Ganesh pulled him down and helped him stand. Lucifer's legs felt like jelly as they struggled to hold him up. He ground his teeth together and forced his legs to still.

Cal wasn't having much luck himself and his captor wasn't nearly as helpful as Ganesh. The man had basically lifted him off his horse and set him on the ground without helping him stay standing. Cal seemed to regain his balance quickly though.

Two men grabbed the horses as two others pushed Cal and Lucifer forward. They were both thrown to the ground several paces from where they had halted. The men stalked off to set up camp. Lucifer didn't move for a moment as he waited for the men to be out of hearing distance, then again they probably didn't speak their language. He shifted until he was turned around and facing Cal.

"We need to get out of here," Lucifer said as he peered at Cal's vague features. The darkness was almost absolute as the moon was hidden beneath clouds.

Cal rolled his eyes, "how do you think we'll accomplish that?"

"I don't know yet…" His voice stopped suddenly and he frowned. Lucifer couldn't help but feel depressed because of the situation they were in. His mind kept wondering to the gruesome and likely painful things these men might do to him and Cal. He was praying that they wouldn't go through all this trouble just to kill them.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He was aching all over and sleep did sound appealing. "I think I need to sleep on it." He swore he heard Cal laugh as he dosed off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwydion the elder sighed as he walked the long hallway leading to the infirmary. Many of the servants had taken sick and even a handful of nobles were catching the illness. He was thankful that the king and family were not in the city. He was afraid that if they were here they might get infected. He hadn't heard about the elves falling ill from the plagues so he was sure the family would be reasonably fine. He hoped anyway.

Dion had been inconsolable when he found out the plague was spreading so fast and that Lucifer would be out there without him. _Dion is just a little over protective of Lucifer,_ Gwydion thought, _I suppose he's grown fond of him. They do work together in the stables a lot._

Sometimes he wished he understood his son better. He couldn't understand why Dion was so interested in philosophy and similar things, of course he enjoyed reading strolls on these subjects himself, but his son didn't experience life nearly as much as he should. The only reason Dion left the library or the prince's room was to work in the stables._At least he has one friend, _he mused, _and they do like similar things which I suppose is why they spend so much time together. _He hoped friendship was all that was going on between his son and the kings.

He had changed from his normal style of tunic and trousers and into a long tunic that was meant to protect him from the plague. He adjusted the collar and sighed. The damn tunic was itchy!

When he pushed the infirmary doors open he wasn't too surprised at the sight that met his eyes. Five servants and two nobles (he could tell them apart by there clothes) lay on beds that lined one wall. In one corner of the infirmary was a table with basin and other physician tools upon it. It was a plain room with two large windows; they gave enough light so that candles weren't required until night time.

Besides just the patients in the room were two physicians. These men, one a youth and the other an older man, were talking with two patients. The patients they were speaking with had dark blotches covering there skin. He examined the other men, one of the nobles had just barely visible blotches and the other's looked reasonably pale.

_Those two will likely die tomorrow and the others have a few days left;_ he reflected as he went and cleaned his hands in the basin. The younger physician, whose name he thought was Jonathan, took the basin once he was finished and left to dispose of the water. These measures were necessity because the sickness was easy to catch. He pulled on clean gloves which later would be disposed of when he left the infirmary along with the tunic. Clean clothes would be ready for him in the other adjoining room.

He walked among the patients, scandalizing and questioning them. He knew that now was not the time to be firm with these men, they wanted some one to assure them. Most likely they would leave their families alone, their wives husbandless and there children without fathers. They needed a gentle hand to steer them in this dark hour, some one that would tell them their families would be fine without them and eventually come to peace with their deaths, weather it was true didn't matter at the moment.

He took a stool in the corner and watched the men. Most were trying to sleep and rest knowing that they didn't have much time left. They were probably reflecting on the lives they had lived, thinking about what they should have done different and their other regrets.

The elder physician came and took a seat beside him. His name Gwydion had learned was Martin and Jonathan was his pupil. "I've never seen anything like this," the man beside him exclaimed. "Such a plague it seems. I am wary of it already. I've had at least ten of my patients die! In one week only! That has never happened and I've been a physician for twenty years."

"I've lost three men and two woman. It is impossible to do anything about it right now. It will likely blow over as much illnesses do."

"I hope you are right. I am just not use to it killing so many. I haven't been able to save any of the victims. It has such a high rate of killing the victims off."

"What do you know about it?" He had only been asked to work in the infirmary because quiet a few physicians had taken the plague. He had the privilege because he was the king's physician to choose if he wanted to work in the infirmary or not. The infirmary was tiring and cumbersome for an old man like himself to want to bother with it. Mostly he couldn't stand the whiny servants or the nobles who accursed the servants of passing the illness to them. He always got headaches from spending time there. He knew at this moment though that he was needed.

"There seems to be about three terrible illnesses going about. Normally the first plague caused buboes in the groin, the neck and armpits, which oozed pus and bled. This form includes fever, headaches, painful joint aching, nausea, and vomiting. Also some complain about a feeling of general discomfort or uneasiness. The victim become covered in dark blotches and died within four to seven days." He paused a moment watching his pupil as the youth used a clean rag on one man's sweaty forehead. "Burn that rag when you're done!" He hollered to the boy who did as he was told immediately.

"I'd say about four out of five of my patients died from it. It takes roughly eight days and seems the most common." Dark eyes met Gwydion's before he shrugged. "The second form of the plague includes fever, cough and blood-tinged saliva. As the patients worsen the saliva becomes free flowing and bright red. I'm sure you can guess what I mean. I've yet to encounter this form but from what other physicians have told me it is pretty common.

"The last form has high fevers and purple skin patches. It kills all inflicted." He fell silent allowing Gwydion time to soak up the information.

He sighed placing his head into his hands as he rested them against his knees. "A bloody pandemic for sure," he shook his head sadly. He hoped no one he loved got it, especially not his son.

"We better get to work then," Gwydion stated standing and the two elderly men went and became seeing to the sick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cal glared in annoyance as he lay there thinking. The sand beneath him was cooler then during the day and he relaxed somewhat as it was reasonably comfortable. He would have fallen asleep like Lucifer if he wasn't listening to his captors talk. He realized that on the first day he could understand several words the men spoke. It sounded vaguely familiar to the language they spoke in his homeland though a bit harsher sounding to the ears. He found himself frowning at this revelation. He could comprehend the words like no, yes, go, leave, up, and down but the rest was beyond him. He had tried to get that Ganesh fellow to talk to him along with the other two men that appeared to speak their language. It had been futile and resulted in a new bruise from the two mercenaries and from Ganesh silence.

He wasn't sure if Ganesh was a mercenary or what. He didn't seem to talk with many of the other dark skinned men, expert on occasion with the chestnut man whose name he still didn't know yet. His skin may have been dark and his clothing similar but his other features didn't seem similar to his companions.

The ten dark skinned men all sported similar features which distinguished them from most people in Alagaësia. Sure Alagaësia had it's variety of dark skinned people but the most common dark skinned people in Alagaësia were ebony colored with almond shaped eyes and curly hair. These people didn't have those characteristics; they had pert lips, soft features, dark eyes, straight hair and expressive faces with vast foreheads. Cal thought they were different looking surely but very attractive people.

He sighed as the words were shushed as the men retired to bed. Three sentries were posted; one of course was watching them. He closed his eyes tiredly as his thought swarmed. _What is Murtagh doing about this? _Cal concluded that Murtagh probably sent out search parties in vain though as the desert wasn't likely to be searched.

He glanced in Lucifer's direction to see if he was sleeping. Normally wistful blue eyes were closed in sweet slumber's embrace. He usually looked boyish in the day but at night even more so. His features appeared softened in the semi-darkness. Long eyelashes over high cheekbones, slightly pink parted lips, and soft brown hair were all characteristics that made him Lucifer. He felt his eyes trail over all these, a small smile gracing his face. At least the prince didn't look so gloomy in his sleep.

He turned his eyes away and was reminded as he looked blankly into the sky of Lucifer's blue eyes. He frowned at himself. He jumped when he felt a hand grasp his own. The hand was slightly rough, small and warm. He turned to the only source that it could be.

Watery eyes met his hazel ones. "Cal…"

"Luce?"

"I had a nightmare,"_and that's reason enough to make tears come to your eyes?_ As if hearing what he was thinking, Lucifer cleared his throat. "I dreamed about death. I couldn't stop seeing those dead knights. There was so much blood and the smell was horrific." His voice wavered and the tears threatened to overtake him. "Every night I see them…and hollow watching eyes."

Cal blinked at him, thinking. What should he say to this? Was he supposed to comfort Lucifer? He wasn't even sure how to comfort himself most of the time. He normally tried his best not to think about it. He watched Lucifer's face distort with a mixture of emotions as he searched for something to say. Lucifer who was innocent and held so many good virtues should not have been exposed to death or any other of the cruel things this world processed.

"I remember the first time I saw someone die." He decided he would share his experience of death for the first time, perhaps letting Lucifer know that the feelings he felt were not strange ones. "I nearly shit myself."

Lucifer gave a humorless laugh, watching him attentively, "really?"

"Yes and I'm not just saying this for you my friend. I really almost did. Thankfully my motor skills returned just in time to save me from the humiliation."

"That's pretty bad."

"Yes." A distant look filled Cal's eyes for a moment as he was taken to the past. He'd been fifteen at the time; master had said it was the perfect age to accompany them for the first time. Although his mother would certainly have disagreed had she been alive, it had been his father who had first suggested that he go when he turned fifteen. Master had just seen that it was done because his father had been dead at the time.

_He shifted staring around at the men who were reading themselves. Lennon and Nalin were discussing something as they examined one another's weapons, Lennon's the same short sword he still used and Nalin's a two handed longsword. _

_A hand fell upon his shoulder and deep eyes met his. The man had the softest yellow hair and the strangest eye color Calhoun had ever seen. Of course the man was an elf and being an elf he could change his appear so that he had purple eyes. The man's name he didn't know because he had only ever heard him called Loki. The name fit his character perfectly as he was a mischievous fellow. _

_The man had been of high status among his own people during King Evandar's time, but had fallen out of favor ever seen Queen Islanzadí had ascended the throne. Apparently Loki was from Evandar's house and had been a distant relative to him. The Queen had hardly been able tolerate him when her husband was alive so it wasn't that surprising that he fell from favor. _

_Calhoun found Loki to be a kind man for the most part. He had an easy air but a face that appeared somber and distracted people so that he didn't seem as friendly as all that. "Don't worry boy," Loki had a sweet, musical voice that easily calmed and reassured him. "I'm sure you'll only be standing guard."_

_He wasn't sure what to say so he merely nodded his head wearily. Lennon signaled that it was time to leave so Nalin, Loki, and Ulric grabbed their gear and exited. Ulric winked at him as he passed, his brown eyes mocking him silently. Calhoun heard Ulric ask Nalin and Loki once they were outside the door, "how much do you want to bet that he'll piss himself?" He never heard the reply.  
_

_Lennon approached him, "ready?"_

_He looked up into his half brother's dark eyes, seeing the challenge in them. Lennon had challenged him plenty of times and he wasn't about to back down now. "Always."_

"_Just don't scream, run off, or disgrace yourself," Lennon's voice very serious. Then they followed the other assassins outside the castle, down the cobbled road, and onto some horses that had been left outside the entrance for them. Calhoun mounted one steed and ran a hand over the horse's hair to calm himself as much as to calm the animal._

"_Let's get this over with," Lennon said simply snapping the reins of his own horse. The other's trailed after him, the hooves barely audible as they were muffled by cloth. Calhoun was tense as they road, letting his eyes repeatedly scan the treetops above, the road ahead, and the path behind them. He was being paranoid he told himself._

_It was ten by the time they arrived having set out at noon. His buttock hurt from the long ride not being used to such traveling such distances at such speed. He glanced upward at the fortified city before them and into the darkened windows. He wasn't able to make out much from his spot atop his horse. _

_They all dismounted silently, grabbing their gear and walking towards the servant's entrance. The door had been left unlocked as planned and they walked through it without a word. Loki led the way crossing the green grass and heading for the servant door into the castle. Loki was the most skilled among them and that was probably the reason Master had appointed him leader. Though Cal had heard that Master was considering giving the position to Lennon though._

_Cal bit his lip as they moved through the halls, his heart beating so fast he was surprised the others couldn't hear. He gulped as he nearly bumped into a pot; Ulric looked like he was trying hard not to snicker at him. Loki stopped the group and ducked into a door that had been left open ajar. Cal watched, his breath stopped in his throat. Loki's golden head appeared and he motioned them inside, gesturing to Cal to remain outside. _

_Sure that they had entered Cal backed up against the wall, letting his eyes close. He took a deep breath, working to steady himself. He had known what would happen tonight, Master had told him along with Lennon. Yet the idea that Lennon and the other's were inside the room behind him, murdering someone in cold blood was sickening._

_His stomach rebelled against him as he heard scuffing behind him. He licked his lips, his hands beginning to tremble. No one came to answer the disturbing noise. The door swung open and his eyes met Lennon's. Lennon waved him over, his expression stern. He took another breath of the fresh air before going into the now quiet room. _

_The bedroom was elegant; the walls adorned with paintings of men in regal clothes, plants in vases on tables, a set of comfortable looking couches, but it was the bed that really caught the viewer's eyes. The bed was a four poster with a canopy of transparent material, the blanket pooled around the floor. A body was laid out in a sprawled heap with the sheets tangled around it. The men were gathered around the body. _

_His eyes fell to the body and the red spatters on the sheet. He was pushed forward but by who he could never really say. He stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes staring into the glossed over eyes of the dead man. The strong smell of blood filled his nostrils as his eyes went to the wound across the man's neck. He wanted to scream, to flee this tragic sight, and the strange urge of sullying himself arose. He managed surprisingly to do none of this. Instead he fainted._

"You fainted!" Lucifer laughed in amusement.

"At least I didn't sob like a child," Cal's resort immediately silenced the prince. Cal neglected to explain plenty of things when he told the tale to Lucifer. Changing the story so that he and 'his friends' whose names he didn't mention had been attacked by bandits. He explained that one bandit was killed during the struggle so the other bandit's fled but he told the emotions he had felt.

"That is such a sad story."

"Yes."

"I do feel a little better knowing you felt so bad. I thought I was being childish. You hardly looked moved by the dead knights."

"I've grown to know that one must keep their cool in situations like battles. Otherwise you freak out and that doesn't help."

"I suppose you're right." Lucifer closed his eyes as he sighed. Cal then noticed that Lucifer's hand was still holding his and that Lucifer's thumb was stroking his palm.

He felt uncomfortable and wasn't sure why. He pulled his hand from Lucifer's. "I'm tired," Lucifer turned his head and looked at him. "You look tired too. Go to bed and that's an order, rider!"

Cal rolled his eyes laughing and turned away from Lucifer's eyes. He couldn't comprehend anything Lucifer did, especially when he switched from gloomy to cheery all the time. Aderyn slipped into his thoughts and he hoped she was safe. Sleep wasn't easy because of the uncomfortable position of his hands and his burned shoulders. Soon though he was too tired to stay awake and nodded off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I know I switch between people a lot in this chapter but oh well. To not confuse anyone everything is happening on the same day for the most part.


	29. Chapter 28: Master and Taliesin

He frowned as he tapped his finger against the arm of his chair. His eyes closed yet an inpatient expression was clearly written on his features. Where were they? Had he not sent a servant to fletch them fifteen minutes ago and requested that they come with all haste? He could only remain patient for so long.

He glanced at the jeweled ring upon his finger and sighed. Why couldn't everyone be like him? He had always come within seconds when he called his name. Everyone else lacked in comparison to him and not just in being slow to arrive neither.

He let his gaze rest upon the window and onto the view of endless fields beyond. The window took up a good portion of the wall with large evergreen curtains. He had liked this room when he had first seen it, first for the window and secondly because of the size. The room was rectangular shape and held very little. A table was set up in one corner with seven chairs around it. He was currently on a chair that resembled a throne rather then a lord's chair. He normally liked the simplicity of the room but now it was boring him to death.

He clutched his hand and closed his eyes once more. Seconds later the door opened and shut quietly. A shuffling of feet against the floor and soft breathing from the arrival told him that someone had finally entered the room. "Well…"

That was all he needed to say as the man readily replied. "I am sorry about my lateness, sire. It was not just that I should keep you waiting, forgive your humble servant."

"You're sugar coated flattery is wasted on me." He cocked his head and eyed the squirming man silently. "Did you tell the others to come here?"

"They are coming, sire. They sent their horses to the stables and wished to wash before appearing before you I'm sure. Men should not come in front of you with dirty clothes smelling of fifth." He rolled his eyes at the other man's remark. "I sent pages to tell them to come as quickly as possible."

"You'd make a good orator if you had the stomach for it. You are a whim, you show you're cowardice in the way you bow your head obediently, and folding you're hands so the trembling isn't notable, or the way you are so easily lead. You hardly dare to think for you're self, yet if you had any spine you'd be a master of language! You're words are eloquence itself and coming from such a docile man is unbelievable! Isn't that right, Mahlah?"

Mahlah was silent staring with wide eyes when he chanced to look up. Seconds later his eyes turned downcast. He sighed, "You see Mahlah, and here you prove my point! Most men would be angry, would tell me off, spilt in my face and stalk out! Not you though, you're like a mouse that scurries away from the cat and does not dare question it when the cat seeks to eat it. The others would have chastened me, but never you. I grow bored with this discussion, it's like I am talking to myself."

"You at it again," came a voice in the doorway. The man strolled in, a smile on his elfish features. "Why do you try?"

"I don't know," he waved at Mahlah to leave and was rewarded with a "yes sire."

"He's a pathetic man."

"I'd say it's from his upbringing. His father was terribly abusive and strict. Did you ever meet the man?"

"No. If only he had your lividness. You should enliven him up with your company."

"I'd rather not, Master."

Both men turned as the door opened and three men entered together. "Ah, come here."

The men approached their faces gaunt and eyes dark. "Why so ill humored? Kieran? Nalin?"

"It was the assignment, sire." Nalin said tiredly. "It was far more difficult then we assumed it would be."

"I see, so how was it?"

"Not good," said Kieran who was normally very excitable and happy, now his features expressed sullen and austere.

"Surely it was not so bad?" Lennon asked as he eyed his companions. Lennon had stayed behind for this assignment at his request because he wanted to see what the others could do without the elf around.

"I got several nasty bruises and gashes," Kieran complained. "Ioannes nearly received a blow that would have beheaded him," the dark eyed man nodded in agreement at Kieran's words when he looked at him. "And Nalin's leg is killing him." He had noticed that Nalin was limping slightly and he frowned in thought.

"Perhaps I should have gone with?"

"It's too late now anyways. Did you kill him though?"

"Yes and his ten body guards." He stared out the window and seeing that his attention was averted the men whispered to each other. When their master's eyes grew thoughtful they knew it would take an army to make him pay attention again before he was ready.

He played with the ring upon his finger, his eyes far away in reverie. Lennon was the only one who was silent and he was busy picking the dirt from under his fingernails. His eyes glanced up at his master every now and again to see if he was done thinking.

He sighed turning back to his men who were still talking in hushed voices. He cleared his throat making Kieran jump, Ioannes straighten up, and Nalin looked composed as normal. "I should think everything is well as long as no one saw your faces. No one did, did they?"

"Of course not, sire," Nalin replied.

"Only the dead and they can't speak," Kieran added.

"Right, now what about Eoam?" He looked pointedly at Lennon. Lennon shifted lowering his eyes. "By your appearance I take it nothing good"

"The staff wasn't there."

He grunted as he leaned his elbow against the armrest, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand, he closed his eyes. "Not there… then where?" He was talking to himself and then addressed Lennon without moving. "What did you find out?"

"They wouldn't answer me no matter what I did. So I brought the leader and the priest with me. They are in the dungeon at the moment. The villagers didn't say much even when we burned the place to the ground. They just watched passively like it didn't matter. For God's sake some even smiled. Strange people."

"Leave all of you! How useless you all are! I need to think." He waved them away dismissively. All hurried from the room expert Lennon who stood silently, hands at his side. "Didn't I say leave? Are you deaf now?"

Lennon moved silently to his master's side and kneeled before the chair. Green eyes glancing up into cobalt blue. "You should remain calm master. Being angry will not help. I know you've waited―."

"Waited! You have no idea how long I've waited for that staff!" He raised his voice, but his temper was in check. He may appear angry but he never let it rule his judgment, he never let himself be blinded by rage, not anymore. He only appeared angry because he knew it frightened his men, all of them were on their best behavior around him when he was furious and it normally had the affect of keeping them in line. Other times he just did it for the men's reactions. He was annoyed and disgruntled at not having located the staff though and he had hoped against hope that the staff would finally be his after all these years of searching.

"I can not understand how you must feel but I do try. I know you want the staff badly. We will locate it despite this delay I swear." Lennon lowered his eyes and was silent for a moment. He was never good at comforting or reassuring anyone and it was especially evident when Lennon tried to reassure him. He found himself reading Lennon's physiognomy, taking in his long almost elegant lashes against soft pale skin, the caress of his hair against his slender elfish neck, the supple lips with the faintest color of pink, the predominate nose. Concern for his well being was sketched into every feature.

He sighed turning away, Lennon was clearly trying his best to sooth him, he should at least stop staring at him and say something. _He's such a handsome elf though, but then again he could never compare in the least to him. I will not make the same mistake as last time._

He waved Lennon away and said gruffly, "leave now, I wish to be left with my thoughts."

Lennon backed off and left out the door. In the silence that followed he found himself immersed in his own thoughts, _soon… soon the staff will be mine and so will you._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh sat before the fire, his mood clearly gloomy. He'd not seen any trace of Lucifer, Cal, and the kidnappers. It had been over a week seen he'd set out with Ranae and the dragons. He stared blankly into the flames of the fire watching them flicker and waver. He gave a sigh and turned his eyes upwards to see what Ranae was doing. She was busy turning the rabbits he'd caught earlier over the fire.

"You're going to blacken them if you hold them like that."

"Would you prefer well roasted or raw on the inside?" She countered as she continued cooking.

He grumbled something along the lines of, "I prefer something eatable, thank you," and lifted his eyes skyward. The sky was a mixture of pinks, blues, and soft yellow. He would have considered it romantic if Ania were here with her perky attitude instead of Ranae's grumpy self. Then again he wasn't in the best mood either.

Thorn wasn't here to listen to his woes and even if he had been Murtagh would have only received sarcastic replies. Thorn was hunting some deer and normally the dragon snapped at him when he was disturbed.

When the rabbits were done Ranae held one rabbit out to him. He took it and picked at it without bothering to take it off the stick. He was right about the blackened outside but the inside was at least eatable. Ranae rolled her eyes at him, "I thought you had grown out of your distasteful eating manners?"

"How else am I to eat it?" The annoyance he felt evident in his voice.

She didn't answer but drew a small handkerchief out of the cloak she was wearing and placed it on her lap. From there she pulled the rabbit off the stick, placed it onto the handkerchief and ripping off a piece. She put it into her month with a cheeky grin.

"I didn't bring a handkerchief. I didn't think I'd need one."

Murtagh hadn't brought much for the trip, only what he had deemed necessity. Apparently that consisted of enough bread, cheese, and jerky meat for two people and bedrolls.

After dinner he bid Ranae goodnight and made his way to his bedroll. He crawled under the covers and sighed. It was no use trying to scry them before bed as every time it failed and it would be no surprise if it didn't work. He closed his eyes. He really missed his son and even Cal a little.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Aderyn had to admit that Ellesméra was an amazing and beautiful city. The houses were fantastic and she couldn't quiet fathom how they were made despite the fact that Adonis had explained it plenty of times. Over the past days she had spent her time becoming familiar with the city and talking with some of the elves. She mostly spent her evening with Adonis and listening to his stories. He told such lovely tales and the imagines never ceased to inspire awe in her. Her favorite story had to be the one with the elf who had sung herself into the Menoa tree. She couldn't fathom the feelings of betrayal and anger Linnëa must have felt at her lover's deception. She knew Cal would never betray her like that.

She couldn't help but miss Cal and Lucifer. She missed talking to Cal and having him beside her at night. They had spent night after night together back in Ansacht, sometimes talking and sometimes kissing. It had been great and she couldn't help but want him back. She worried about her brother and Cal when she had nothing else to do so she did her best to keep her mind preoccupied. She also had the added trouble of both her parents gone and so she didn't have them here to comfort her. She could only hope they would rescue Cal and Lucifer.

She set her needling down; she had too much on her mind at the moment. A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," she called to the visitor. She suspected it was Adonis as he normally came around dusk but to her surprise it wasn't. Vanir smiled at her as he entered. He bowed and exchanged with her the formal greeting before going back to human tongue, "Evening princess."

"Kvetha Fricai, Vanir vodhr?"

"Vodhr?"

"Did I say it wrong?" Aderyn had been taught the elven greetings and terms of praise by Adonis. She had been hesitant to use it incase she mispronounced it.

"No you pronounced it fine. I just didn't realize I was of middle praise. I thought I was more akin to perhaps elda? Elda is the term Murtagh uses for me."

"Elda," it came off her tongue sounding funny.

"Yes elda a term used for females or males. It is one of great praise."

"I see," she was silent and started to wonder why Vanir had come here. Vanir had said little to her since she had arrived expert perchance to greet her when he walked by. "Are you good then?"

"I am contend and you, princess?"

"Certainly not too terrible but I do miss my family and Calhoun." Vanir said nothing at the mention of the half breed and his face portrayed little. So far whenever she said anything about Cal the elves changed the subject or ignored saying his name, most just called him the new rider.

Vanir soon spoke again, "I thought perhaps you would like to meet my cousin. He is a silly boy with a terrible humor and a love for tricks, but he's genuinely kind. He and I would be much obliged if the Prince of Alagaësia would say yes to this request."

"I would love to meet your cousin, Vanir elda."

The elf smiled at her change of titles as he exited. He reentered a few seconds later with another elf beside him. Aderyn was startled by the elf because he came in a cloak, his face hidden beneath the hood. The only reason she was surprised was that she had never seen an elf in a cloak and it didn't seem necessity because the weather was realizably warm. It was a dark red and was the kind of cloak that you slipped over your head; actually it almost reassembled a shawl but longer.

Vanir shut the door and went without explanation to the window and pulled the curtains closed. "What are you doing? Look how dark you made it!" Now that the main source of light was blocked by blue curtains the room was gloomy.

She turned her eyes back to Vanir's cousin and watched as the elf drew the hood back. For a moment she was breathless from the elf's physical beauty. His hair was fair and curly falling perfectly over his forehead and covering his eyebrows. His features were sharp and strong looking; his jaw set at a sharp angle, his brow vast, his cheek bones high, and his lips pale and thin. The only feature about him that seemed lifelike and not made of marble was his eyes. They held an intense look, giving the appearance that a battle between ice and water was raging beneath his eyes. The color appeared a light gray in the dark but when he stepped forward into the light appeared a light bluish gray.

He smiled which filled her with an unaccustomed feeling of reassurance and tranquility.

Her hand drifted down her throat and rested against the pendent there. Cal had given the necklace to her as his birthday gift. Hanging from the gold chain was a flower. Cal had told her it was a Geranium flower. She thought it was just glorious. It was made of blue sapphires and a white rock whose name she forgot. It was lovely though and very dear to her.

Vanir said nothing and stared at the wall blankly. Something strangle was going on. "Taliesin of Brunhvitr house, Princess Aderyn," Vanir murmured.

Taliesin had a sweet voice as he said, "Princess it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I concur," she responded. Vanir shifted uncomfortably. She gave him a questioning look, but he didn't seem to noticed.

"I'll be outside. Keep yourself in good conscious cousin and think of our house before you speak." Vanir retired from the room. She was even more confused about this.

Vanir's cousin was silent for some time. She wasn't sure what to say so she remained silent also. "You don't seem to care," he remarked offhandedly.

She blinked, "what are you talking about?"

His eyes flashed with surprise, "you did not notice? Why Vanir told me you would because you spend your days with my kind."

Now she was getting frustrated. "Please explain," she asked.

He pushed his golden hair from his ears and smiled at her stunned expression. He was a half elf. "Vanir forgot to mention it. To be frank he didn't even want me here. He finds unions between humans and elves distasteful and yet seeing as we are relatives he puts up with me. He's a good person, though he harbors prejudges against half elves. Sometimes I thing the only reason he tolerates humans is because he had such great respect for Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Oh," she was unsure of what to say. Perhaps that was the reason Vanir put up with Murtagh and herself because they were relatives of Eragon.

Taliesin made her feel uneasy. For a moment there was awkward silence in the room before Taliesin cleared his throat, "we could go down to the stream if you'd like, Princess?"

"Ellesméra has a stream?" No one had showed this to her.

"Vanir showed it to me. It's a lovely spot, I'm sure you'd enjoy it." She agreed to go see it though she was slightly hesitant. She couldn't help but let her mind go back to the ambush.

He pulled the hood back over his head before leaving. She grabbed a shawl and slipped it on. Taliesin seemed to know she was upset so he didn't talk much as they made there way to the stream. It was a narrow stream with clear water and thick pines that made a cave with their branches. It was a beautiful place. Aderyn sat down on the grass and stared into the water. Taliesin landed beside her, leaning back on his hands. His eyes roamed over the place and a smile came to his lips. "This is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes." Aderyn was suddenly curious as to Taliesin's parentage. "So what are your parents like?"

"Well my mother Hortensia is the kindest woman I know…"

When she returned home it was dark and few elves were about. Taliesin companied her to the door and with a goodbye left. When he was out of sight Aderyn released a sigh. She entered the guest house and threw her gray shawl onto a chair. She went to the mirror and stared at her image for a moment before sighing again. She knew she wasn't pretty compared to most human girls and certainly not to elfin woman. She collapsed onto her bed and thought about the day she had spent with Taliesin.

He had talked a good deal about his parents. His mother Hortensia was apparently a beautiful woman who had a good gentle air and was almost always calm and collected. Aderyn imagined from Taliesin's description that she was blond, pale, and dark eyed. His father Pamphilos had the same blue gray eyes and similar chin. Taliesin said his father had wheat colored hair and was human. Taliesin had made them seem like they were the perfect parents.

She buried her face into the pillow; her own family was nowhere near.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ania was talking with the litter driver when Adonis walked over. "What are you doing An?"

"I'm returning to Ansacht."

"Have you not enjoyed it here? Am I not entertaining?" She smiled at Adonis' words. She had enjoyed seeing Ellesméra and Adonis had showed her around in the first couple of days. When she had heard that Murtagh had left with Ranae to find the boys she had panicked and been inconsolably. Only Adonis had been able to rouse her from her worries and put her in good cheer. Now that she thought back to her emotions those first days she realized they had been silly, Murtagh would never do anything to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Adonis. I've liked it here very much, but I have my reasons for leaving." Adonis looked put out and brushed his fair hair from his face. His eyes wouldn't meet hers. "Come I'll tell you inside the litter."

He followed her inside. Ania took his hand in hers and gave it a tender squeeze. Adonis gave her a little smile, his face warming. She glanced out the window. The only people nearby was the driver and several elves who would guide them and protect her incase of another ambush.

She leaned closer to him and his eyes finally locked with hers. "An, you should stay. I hear there's a sickness sweeping the capital. At least wait for Murtagh to get back"

She looked away from his concerned loving eyes. "Come I must go. I can't wait. I don't know when Murtagh will return."

"What's wrong?" Ania bit her lip before shaking her head. What would he say? She whispered the secret into his ear.

Adonis' face set, his jaw clutched, lips pursed, eyes gazing out the window. She frowned, "are you not happy?"

He didn't move as if he were transfixed by the view outside. He turned at her words, "of course I'm happy." He grinned, "He will be in utter rapture when you tell him."

"I hope so."

"I must go," he said suddenly. "Duty to my Queen you know." He kissed her cheek before withdrawing from the litter. "Be safe and may your gods bless you," he said in the ancient language. Like most elves Adonis didn't believe in a divine being.

"The same to you, Adonis." The litter driver was peering in on her now.

"Are you ready Milady?"

"Yes." She stared out the window and caught sight of Aderyn and Adonis watching after the litter as it took off down the path.

"Where is she going?" Adonis looked paler then usual and his eyes glittered. Aderyn wondered what Ania had talked to him about.

"She is going to Ansacht," Adonis said gruffly and swiftly wheeled around. She watched him go with a frown. Something had upset Adonis. She smiled when Taliesin approached though. She had to admit that over the three days she had known Taliesin she had come to like him. He was growing on her.

"Princess Aderyn," his eyes beamed.

"Taliesin what are you doing today?"

"I'm not doing anything special. Why?"

"Spend the day with me." Taliesin's smile widened.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Ancient Language Translations:**

Kvetha Fricai.**  
Greetings, friend.**

Vodhr.  
**A male honorific of middling praise**

Elda.  
**A gender-neutral honorific of great praise.**

Brunhvitr.  
**White-browed.**

This is mostly a filler chapter. Anyway Taliesin will be a major character. His name means "shining brow." Taliesin is pronounced 'tal-ee-ES-in.' I'm sure you can all guess who the man at the beginning of the chapter is. If not I'm surprised. And the title does give it away. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, Eldest, and characters from the books.


	30. Chapter 29: Ignatius and Lash Marks

Lucifer had to assume that the distant building was their destination. They had kept a steady course through out the Hadarac Desert and had days ago reached the Beor Mountains. He couldn't understand how the mountains were so massive. They had been able to make out the Beor Mountains for days, seeing a vague outline of forested mountains. Yet he had never expected the mountains to be so tall with the peaks disappearing from view into whiteness. The mountains seemed impassable and impossible to climb to the top. They hadn't climbed much. They had taken a path that avoided any climbing and Lucifer had noticed the men whispering amongst themselves. Their eyes had darted to the mountains surrounding them and they had lowered their eyes almost in reverence.

They had walked through a narrow jagged valley to find a stream waiting with fresh water. The men had filled the waterskins and let the horses drink for a long time. Cal and Lucifer had fallen upon their knees and slurped down handfuls of the precious liquid. He had felt slightly foolish during and afterwards, he had behaved like an animal and regretted his actions. He had refrained from drinking anymore while the others were around. Cal hadn't looked bothered by the fact that he'd been kneeling and drinking like a dog.

It was morning when he spotted the strange outline that was a different shape then the mountains. It had only been a silhouette in the shape of a long rectangular box. They had to cross down a steep valley. The horses had rebelled but the men had forced them down the rocky gorge. Now before them rose the structure that had puzzled him all day.

Lucifer sat up straight on his horse, staring at the castle before him. He worked his jaw, clenching his teeth together. The castle towered ominously; the fading sun hit the walls and splashed it with bright golds and soft yellows. The walkway was made of neat squarely cut cobblestones. Knee high shrubs with leafy branches followed the path closely as it led to a large oaken door. The planets didn't seem to belong to Alagaësian soil and if they did Lucifer had yet to see them anywhere else in Alagaësia. The door was several inches thick and enforced with a layer of metal in between two pieces of lumber. It was clearly built to resist attacks. It was pulled open for them as the group approached. The castle was unique because it was not made of stone or marble. Instead it was made of some yellowish stone; Lucifer thought it resembled limestone in appearance. He wasn't that familiar with architecture.

The castle had towers on both ends with guard posts. He could make out sentries moving around the nearest guard post. On either sides of the entranceway were two large towers that rose even higher then the outer towers. A building inside the city was visible just above the entrance, its large window with green drapes stared down at the visitors.

He glanced over at Cal to see his reaction, he looked stiff and terse. His eyes dark and face glistering with sweat. He was also biting his lip, a sign that he was nervous. Cal's shoulders, neck, and face were a deep tan and were starting to peel. He imagined himself to be just as tanned with grimy hair and sweaty brow.

His eyes watched attentively as they were led inside to a small grassy area surrounded by trees. The area to Lucifer made him guess it was like a park and this was confirmed by the people walking about. A fountain made of white marble was erected in the middle. Etched into the marble was the figure of a man holding a bow and arrow in one hand and lying beside his feet was a shield and javelin. He had a handsome fine face and an athletic body. Upon his head was a wreath and he was dressed in a sleeveless toga. He looked like a Greek god but for his bow which was strange looking. Instead of the traditional longbow or similar make, he held a bow that had a particular curvy.

Several people lingered around the water fountain, talking and exchanging gossip. The two men and woman resting there now looked up in bewilderment of the new arrivals. One of the men dressed in a strange outfit approached leisurely, his stride at easy. He was handsome with a mane of dark silky curls and glossy brown eyes. He had an olive complexion and a warm smile; his teeth Lucifer noted when he smiled were considerably whiter then most. He was garbed in an outfit that made Lucifer think of a roman toga with two flashy metal brooches fastened to his shoulders. He had a belt around his waist, leather scandals, and a gold arm band on his right arm. He greeted them with a cheerful air.

"Welcome," he said after he had addressed his captors in their language. "Come, Your Highness and Rider. Our Lord waits." He added almost as an after thought. "By the way my name is Theodosios." He spoke fluently with only a slight hesitance in his speech.

The other man and woman strolled over from the water fountain as Theodosios started off at a brisk pace. The man leaned over to his friend, speaking their tongue and did a fine job of butchering the 'r', 'i', and 'e's. "Theo, lets be careful, they're captives. They will do anything for freedom."

The other man had black hair which was tied back by some cloth; his skin had a dark color similar to his companion. His gray eyes were cynical of them as he scanned them sharply. He wore a black chiton, jeweled belt, short sword, and leather scandals. "You worry too much, Hilarion. Relax yourself. Our Father guards all his sons." The way he said father made Lucifer guess he was referring to a god.

The woman who had joined them smiled at him, her brown eyes bright. They weren't circle like most eyes but resembled more of an oblong shape. She had a carefully painted face so that it was white as the moon and actually was similar in shape to it. Her lashes were long and fluttery, artfully done up with kohl. Her hair ran down her back in thick wavy streams. She gave him a courteous smile when he smiled back.

Hilarion pierced with him a murderous look which he took in stride. Why should he care what this man thought? _He is my captor now,_ he reminded himself, _and I have to obey his every damn word!_

"Luigia, my dear, go ahead and announce us, won't you." Theodosios asked with a disarming smile. She hastily rushed past and her pale sulfur colored chiton floated around her ankles as she ran. Theo shook his head, "she is enamored with him. May she learn her error before he decides to finally tell her in plain words that she does not arouse him."

Hilarion frowned, "I don't understand what she sees in him. Though he does have plenty to offer in way of land and riches. I don't think she would pretend her affections for him so that she can have his wealth and land though."

"One day the Mother and Father will show her your way, Hilarion. Don't let anything discourage you." He tuned out the rest of the men's words and began thinking to himself. Lucifer was puzzled and kept glancing around as they passed houses made of the same yellow stone. How did this city thrive here without the rest of Alagaësia knowing? Certainly Murtagh knew of its existence. The city was large enough to rival Teirm with its port and the palace equaled Ansacht's stone palace in splendor.

It was certainly strange. They had made the long walk through the vast throng of people dressed in togas, chitons, and gowns and now were climbing the steps to the palace. He observed that the palace was probably the building he had seen with the green curtains. It did have green drapes. He looked at Cal had been tense beside him the entire time but couldn't begrudge him this he was anxious himself about what their fate was going to be. The men who had accompanied them throughout the journey had walked closely beside them as they marched through the city streets. Now they took positions beside and behind Cal and Lucifer as they scurried up the stairs.

The guards standing duty at the palace doors smiled at Theo and Hilarion. The oaken doors were thrust open and they were given entrance. The palace was as beautiful as the outside implied it would be. The walls shone from the light streaming from the windows, making it all appear a mixture of soft tones. The tapestries on the walls depictured many events. Some paintings had men fighting with spears and swords, another bore a woman cradling a newborn, and another had a man being crowned with a wreath. All the scenes that passed before his eyes were of high quality, done with the finest paints and by the steadiest hand.

This place was marvelous to senses for it also had the pleasant smell of incense. It wasn't long before he found them standing in front of a tall, wide arching door. It had a golden handle made to look like a lion. Theo pushed it open and inside they were ushered.

Before them was a rectangle room with a throne like chair cushioned by dark velvet. The armrest, legs, and the rest that was not cushioned was polished gold. There was a table with other chairs arranged around it, though they weren't as comfortable looking.

A man was sitting in a relaxed position with one leg propped up on the seat and the other dangling limply. Colbert blue eyes sparked to life at the sight of the captives. He spoke with the dark skinned men first and waved them off after a few moments. His eyes had never left the two prisoners during the brief conversation.

"Your Highness," he began in his acknowledgement of the two prisoners. "Why I am most pleased to have you here and Calhoun it has been so long!"

Lucifer didn't wonder why the man knew Cal's name, after all the man was likely the one who had ordered the kidnapping. From the looks of him he was the lord of this city. Instead he was wondering why the man had said "it has been so long." That part made no sense unless Cal and this man knew each other.

Cal hadn't bother to acknowledge the man's welcome, his head inclined so that his hair hid his face. The man rose from his seat with a flourish, his purple toga flaring elegantly. He had a graceful, charismatic, and charming appearance. His face was lit with youthful vigor so that he hardly seemed twenty five.

The man descended down the small rise the chair was on and landed before Cal. His eyes analyzed everything about Cal with the look of a man examining a war horse that he was planning to spend a huge sum of money on. He lifted Cal's bowed head and stared intensely into hazel eyes for a long moment before letting the head drop back down. Lucifer would have thought the man hadn't noticed him, if the man hadn't addressed him in his greeting.

The man now moved from Cal to him. He wondered if this was the feeling a slave had when he was being looked over by potential owner. He felt a slightly spike of adrenaline as the eyes met his. "Your Highness, I am Ignatius, son of Damocles, Lord of Lucina, tamer of horses and conqueror of cities."

He almost gave a snort at the man's titles. Is he trying to impress me? _He'll be hard put to impress me by his titles. Besides why should I give a damn that he can tame a bloody horse or two?_

"Let me tell you something," every one in the room fell silent. The men at the table who up until now had been whispering to each other fell silent.

"And that would be?"

"I don't care what they call you. Title means little if a man is a coward."

Ignatius nodded his head where most nobles would have flushed. "I heard you had wit, but I wasn't sure to believe it. Men do embellish things. Tell me, Prince, what should I call you and you call me then?"

"We could always use our first names. My friends call me Lucifer. I'm sure you know the saying one should keep ones friends close and enemies' closer?"

"Indeed I do. Are we friends or enemies, Lucifer?"

"That I'm assuming will be determined by your actions and my reactions."

"I see. My I thought I was dealing with a boy and here I find a man!" Ignatius gave him a small smile, one that looked more real then the one from earlier.

"Excessive flattery is normally deployed by false friends."

Ignatius laughed a sound that was scathing and rough. "You'll find," he began, "that I often smile and rarely laugh. When I smile you should be on your guard, it means ill for you, but when I laugh you shall know only favor!"

"So far I've had both. I suppose that means your undecided about my fate?"

Ignatius quickly grew more somber. "I think you are a bold lad, the gods I've heard favor the bold."

The man turned away from him and took up his seat again. "I think you two must be tired and wanting a hot bath, warm meals and soft beds no doubt? You'll be given appropriate chambers and fresh clothes. Well, I'll allow you to take your leave now."

He gave a wave to dismiss them but added, "I will speak with you later, Calhoun."

Cal just continued out the door without pause. Lucifer glanced at Cal wearily; the other remained silent and sullen. Theodosius sent Hilarion off to fletch some clean clothes and Luigia who had rejoined them after being dismissed was now spent to find them some food and chambers for them. Lucifer wondered why Theodosius didn't do anything himself.

"Cal," the older man jumped at the soft tone in Lucifer's voice. "What is the matter? I know this is bad but surely it could be worse. At least he isn't putting us in the dungeons."

Cal bit his lip, _Lucifer, if only you knew what's tormenting me! _Cal had been more open with Lucifer then he had ever wanted to be. Perhaps it was the hardships they had gone through to get here that had made them cling to each other or perhaps it was the fact that they didn't trust anyone else near them. It was probably a little of both. They had survived a desert storm halfway through the journey and only a horse had died, they had lived through lack of water and food, the abusive treatment by the captors, and every other hardship so it was really no surprise that Lucifer was telling him not to worry now.

"I'm fine, just a little anxious about the talk he wants later. Don't worry," he knew Lucifer would worry though so his words were in vain.

They followed Theodosius to a door which he pushed open. He spoke briskly, "clean yourselves. Fresh clothes are already waiting. I must be off for the time to pray is coming quickly and a priest of Lucarius can not be late." He departed leaving them with only two guards who were standing dutifully before the bathing chambers. Cal was silent as he glanced around the room briefly and then started to strip. Lucifer hardly noticed he was too busy staring at the magnificent chamber. It was enormous with marble statutes standing around, tapestries with gale paintings, and the bright tiles floors beneath his feet were a surprising change to the normally rough uneven limestone. He finally realized Cal was undressing and felt his face turn a bright red.

Cal paused and turned, giving him a bewildered look. "What's wrong with you? You look red."

"I…" He was starting to stutter, _oh that was just great. Now I can't even talk to him. How embarrassing! Why am I so afraid of seeing him naked? It's not like it's a big deal, I've seen men naked before. Thanos practically runs around naked most of the time._

Cal gave a laugh for the first time that day. He straightened up from bending down; he'd been taking his boots off. Lucifer glanced at his boots when Cal laughed at him. His boots were once polished and new, now were worn and almost falling apart.

"Come now, Luce!" His mother was the only one he allowed to call him that other then Cal. Before this journey he was that he wouldn't have let Cal. It didn't matter anymore, both of them knew each other well enough that they allowed small privileges like nicknames. Cal said it with an easy musical tone that he wouldn't have minded hearing it all day. "You're being shy. It's just me, no reason to get nervous. It's not like I care what you look like without clothes." For some reason what Cal said upset him. _It doesn't matter,_ he told himself, _why should I care what Cal thinks of my body? Even if I was ugly Cal wouldn't ever think any less of me for it._

"You're right." He pulled his headdress off and flung it on the floor. Cal laughed and smiled, then went back to unlacing his boots. He hesitated when it came time to take his tunic off. He glanced at Cal. The other had his boots and homemade headdress lying on the floor and was now disposing of his tunic. When the tunic came off, Lucifer could not retain a gasp.

He saw Cal tense and turn his head to give him a sharp look. He bit his lips and shifted his feet. "It's alright," the Rider finally responded, "I know it isn't pretty."

"Did it hurt badly?" Cal had several white marks racing down his spine. They were jagged lines, most were fairly thick while three he noticed looked were shorter and thinner. He assumed that three were done by a smaller and less harmful whip. Cal had other small nicks and cuts but those were probably just done by accident from a dulled sword or from other incidents.

"It hurt. I can't deny that." Cal went to the glistening pools edge and sat down on the cool stone. Lucifer came timidly over, acutely aware that the other man was completely bare. "I'm sure your wondering how I got them. I know how your curiosity is, Lucifer."

"You don't have to tell me. If it is hard to talk of," Lucifer met his hazel eyes.

Cal shook his head, "they are years old now. They don't hurt so much anymore… The smaller ones I'm sure you noticed," he trailed off for a moment as his hand reached back and glided gently across one of the smaller whip marks. "He gave me when I was four. I had stolen my mother's necklace. It was a pretty thing and I only…took it at the behest of a friend." This friend was actually Lennon. "He took it from me and threw it into the kennel. Anyway it was ruined and my mother had just received it from my father for her birthday. He lashed me for it."

"But you were four! A four year old has a wild imagination. He hardly could blame you and how did you know he would take it from you and throw it in the bloody kennel. That's bull!"

"I deserved it. My friend was punished also. I still stole and that's the important part, no matter the protests of injustice."

"I can't believe your father could whip you."

"It was common practice when a child was bad at my age."

"And the other ten?"

"Oh. I was sixteen. There was a girl who had arrived with one of my father's guest friends. She had lovely eyes I remember and a glorious smile. Her name was Seren. I was enamored by her charm and the way she looked at me when no one else was around. Sometimes I would wait on a bench I knew she passed when she went to go weave. She passed by once and took notice of me. She smiled and winked at me. After that I waited there every time I knew she had to go to the weaving room. Usually her ladies followed her, but once she came alone. She came over the bench and sat down beside me. She was seventeen and certainly a woman. She talked with me for a few minutes and I promised to meet her here whenever I could." Lucifer found it hard to keep his attention focused on Cal's face and felt like hitting himself for it.

He continued undeterred, "Seren was certainly worth the lashes if my father found out I had thought. My father did find out from one of the servants who saw us together. My father told me to stay away from her and that she was off limits to me. Anyway I didn't stop seeing her; instead we were more discreet about it. One night I followed her to her room and well…" Cal cleared his throat absently, "my father came upon us just after we had lain together. He gave me ten lashes and told if I ever did anything like this again he would have my head."

"So you slept with some girl and your father got all pissed. That's ridiculous."

"Here's the catch. Seren was apparently betrothed to some nobles son I'd never heard of. He was some important noble and was angry that I'd soiled his son's betrothed. The wedding never happened and Seren was sent to be a priestess. I never heard of her again. Later I found out she had only used me so that she wouldn't have to marry. She wanted be a priestess."

"How terrible, what a witch!"

Cal just gave a small smile at Lucifer evident anger. "She wasn't so bad. I just wished she hadn't been my first time."

Lucifer blinked, "she was your first?"

"Yes."

He was about to say something when a shout broke the silence for him. It was Hilarion come to see if they were done. Cal answered him and said they needed more time. Hilarion said he'd give them a few minutes more. Lucifer quickly undressed and climbed in. The water was pleasantly warm and he scrubbed his body down with one of the soups that lined the bathing pool. Cal washed himself and his hair and slipped out. Lucifer watched as he started to dry himself with a towel before he shook himself in annoyance and told himself to hurry. He finished and dressed into the clothes that had been sitting in the corner.

He was dressed in a peacock blue toga; the shoulder straps didn't fit quiet right and kept slipping off his shoulder despite the brooch. Cal came over and adjusted the strap so it fit nicely. Cal had been given a dark red chiton, it was a little too short so that his thighs showed more then was perhaps becoming. He didn't seem to mind though. They belted girdles and tied scandals on. The scandals were too big and flopped loudly when he walked, but he ignored it. They left in silent and were met by Hilarion's somber face outside the door. He led them down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. After several minutes of walking Hilarion finally gestured to a door and stalked off not looking pleased.

"I wonder what's up his ass."

Cal laughed, "Who knows, eh?" Food was piled in a heap on a silver platter for them. Cal munched on an apple as Lucifer cut them both some bread from the loaf. They eat more or less in silence, both of them enjoying the food they had been without. After their thirst and hunger was slated they both realized how weary they felt. Soon both had crawled into the beds that were provided and slept better then they had since they'd been kidnapped.

Murtagh officially gave up. He would never find them. He walked frowning, the forest was dense, and walking was proving to be more difficult then he liked. Ranae was trailing behind him without a word of complaint; her panting was practically against his neck.

He was awestruck when they came upon a clearing. In the clearing was a cottage. "I can't believe this!" He bellowed, aghast. "We've been walking all day and we finally come upon a damn house!"

Ranae peered over his shoulder. "That's good," she commented.

"Yes," his anger disappeared like fire without oxygen. "Let's go see if the people living here no anything." Murtagh knocked upon the door and in a few seconds a young man appeared. He was a handsome lad with dark hair and a fine pale face.

"Yes?"

"Can we come in?"

"I suppose." The man opened the door. "You look like you've come a long way. Are you hungry I was just preparing some strew?"

"No we really—."

"We would love some. At least I would," Ranae gave the man a happy smile. Murtagh followed inside reluctantly. They sat down at the wooden table and the man started to pour bowls full of warm strew.

"So where do you come from?"

"Ansacht," Murtagh grunted, crossing his arms.

Ranae gave a strained grin at Murtagh's words. "He's grumpy, but he's right we are from Ansacht. We're traveling to visit some family in Dras-Leona."

The man, who hardly looked thirty, placed a bowl in front of Ranae and then Murtagh. "You are a beautiful woman, it's a shame you have such a dour husband."

Ranae gave a nervous laugh; Murtagh looked sour, his lower lips quavering. "It's a shame for you certainly." She answered, her eyes meeting his. The green eyes glittered as he began to cut some bread.

"You know a few weeks ago I saw a strange thing. Some men with dark skin were passing through."

Perhaps it was nothing and likely it was, but it wouldn't hurt to hear the tale. "What did you see?"

"Oh, only some dark skinned men donned in some unfashionable outfits." He paused to pass a piece of bread to Ranae and then Murtagh. Ranae was eating her strew, but Murtagh had hardly touched his. "The really odd part was that it looked like they had some boys as slaves. Anyway that's how it looked to me with the boy's all tied up." He gave Murtagh's eager face a smile.

"Ranae it's them!" Murtagh exclaimed rising from his chair.

"Calm down, eat first and then we'll go." Murtagh stared at her with a frustrated look. "Don't be so rude. This strew is delicious. Which direction did this group go in?"

"I do believe they went south west. Something like that." Murtagh started to wolf down his strew, shoveling it in his month. Ranae stared at him with disgust, the host however looked unfazed. When Murtagh was done he took a long drink of water. "Aren't you done yet?"

"I'm afraid my manners aren't as tactful as yours, husband," she spat husband out like it was something foul.

Murtagh bestowed an annoyed look upon her and sat waiting impatiently for her to finish. Ranae didn't finish, but set her spoon down. "Really that was very tasty. I do believe we have to be going though. He has little patience."

"That's quiet alright. Here let me take your dish. Good day," he called after the couple as they exited.

"Murtagh, my god, you're the rudest man I've ever met!"

"And you have no shame flirting with him, wife." Wife was like an insult coming from his lips. "I wonder what Garrick would have said had he seen that?"

She glaring, "you louse. I hate you. I was not flirting."

Murtagh just rolled his eyes and continued walking. Ranae followed, still sullen over his accusing her of flirting.

The man watched them go with a smile. A few seconds later an orange and white cat nudged his leg. He moved from the doorway and went to the table. He sat down and began eating some strew. "I think that went well," he stated.

The cat looked up from finished off Ranae's half empty bowl. _It wasn't so bad. Your acting has improved over the years, I must say._

"Why thank you." He stood and as he did his body changing from a man in his prime to an elder fellow. "My magic is seemed rusty to me. Do you think so?"

_Of course not. _The cat had begun licking her paws. _You think he will be mad? You were told not to interfere you know._

The man pondered this as he set his empty plate in a basin filled with water. "He probably will. Not a doubt in my mind. He did tell everyone not to meddle, but you know how much I love to meddle with everything. It's a good thing we're not quarrelling before now or he might not be so sympathetic when he finds out."

_He wouldn't be sympathetic anyway._

"True, but this way he might be a little lenient. I'm his son after all, so he might just let me go off light."

_Knowing his anger I don't believe he'll do that._

"Well, I'm up for heading back to Ansacht. I hope my pupil is enjoying being captive."

That's all for now. Please R&R. I didn't get any reviews for last chapter.


	31. Chapter 30: Frederick and Life

Glenna sighed, staring out the window of her house. Ehren and Reagan had built the lavish house for her and Ehren to live in. It was made from oak and had several windows with glass that had only a faint yellow tint in them. The room she occupied was the largest and was meant to serve as a cooking area and a dinner area. It was furnished with a wooden table and chairs given as a wedding gift by the town carpenter. The table bore emblazed designs along the legs and along the table's edge. Two beeswax pillar candles stood in silver holders. The two candles came from the candle maker who had also provided three other candles as her gift. Along the floor at the door stood a carefully woven mat made from the finest thread, several of the village ladies had spent nights working on this gift.

Over the windows hung purple drapes which her mother had spent long nights making as her wedding gift. The fireplace which was used for cooking and heating the house leaned against one wall. Glenna had finished all her work for today so in her leisure time she had decided to relax by the window.

The door was flung open but Glenna hardly stirred. Ehren's figure became visible as he stepped into the darkened room from the bright outside. "Why are you just sitting there?" Ehren set his hat on the table and processed to take his cloak off.

Glenna sighed, resting her head into the palm of her head. Her eyes fixated by the view outside. Ehren gave her a curious look as he approached. His hands caressed her fair hair to see if she would react; Ehren frowned when she remained unmoved. He pushed her hair aside and leaned down close to her neck. His eyes looking up at her face, she was staring blankly. He kissed her neck softly, his hands falling down on her shoulders.

"Glen!" She jumped and looked at his bewildered face with confusion. "You didn't even greet me when I arrived." He knew he sounded like a whinier, but he just wanted her to notice him when he got home from work. He had taken over for his father. Reagan had had what the physician called a stroke. He hadn't understood much but that his father needed to rest and so he was being forced to stay home by his family despite his complains that he was fine.

"Sorry. I noticed that you were here, I did. I just had so much on my mind, Ehren, that I didn't think it mattered if I greeted you or not."

Ehren was silent; several dark strands of hair fell into his face. Glenna gave him her most pleasant smile as she brushed his hair from his sweaty face. "I suppose I can't stay angry with you, love."

"Would you like me to ready you a bath?"

"I would appreciate it, Glenna." She got a basin out of a cupboard and left the house. Friends and family had told Ehren that they acted like a married couple already and he had to admit most of the time he agreed, it was times when Glenna was lost in silence and unmoving that he began to doubt how she felt. They had postponed the wedding because Glenna had said she would only marry him with Aderyn there.

He reclined in one of the chairs and twiddled his thumps for some time. _What if Glenna had only postponed the wedding because she's having doubts and worries? Doesn't she realize that I love her and that I always will? I've always been told love is all one really needs to be happy. As long as she still loves me we can overcome any thing in our way. _

Ehren frowned and stood involuntarily. He couldn't just sit here, something felt terribly wrong. Some dark unexplainable thing felt wrong. Did it have to do with their relationship? Maybe Glenna didn't love him? No, that didn't seem right. It was some indefinably dangerous thing. That thought was terrorizing when it sneaked up on him. All his life he had never imagined anything better then being married to Glenna, taking over Reagan's work, and having children. These strange unwonted thoughts scared him and left him feeling sick.

He was about to do something to rid himself of these ghastly thoughts when Glenna returned from the well. The basin was brimming full and seeing her straining to hold it caused him to act. He took the basin from her fragile hands and waited as she readied a cauldron over the fireplace. He poured the water from the basin into the cauldron.

Glenna processed to get the huge bathing tube out and ready it in the middle of the room. He watched her silently. It was rare for either of them to get the bathing tube out, they usually just scrubbed themselves down with water from a small hand basin. But occasionally for events like weddings or coming of age ceremonies they bathed with the tube. He wouldn't mind using the tube now because he knew he smelled like fifth, working in a hot forge and not having taken a bath for the last couple days he was certain to smell something terrible. His hair was matted to his forehead and no doubt greasy. He could feel the sweat tricking down the back of his neck with sudden vigor. He needed and wanted a bath desperately at that moment.

He remembered his father coming home from the forge with sweaty brow, sweat drenched tunic, and oily hair. He could remember his mother having a bath ready for Reagan before he even stepped into the house. He wanted that with Glenna, that considerate adoration of love his mother and father had with no doubts and few quarrels between them. He had been so certain that was the love he and Glenna had, but now doubts were surfacing in his thoughts and he found it hard to suppress them.

Ehren shook his head, clearing his thoughts and helped Glenna pour the boiling water into the larger basin. She kissed his cheek, her eyes bright and left without another word. Ehren sighed; he wished Glenna didn't have to leave when he bathed. Neither of them stayed when the other undressed because everyone would talk of it and assume they'd done things they hadn't. He did think of being with her intimately sometimes, those thoughts were always inevitable.

He stripped and slipped into the water. It had cooled to a bearable temperature. It felt wonderful; the liquid was almost caressing his skin. Ehren closed his eyes and relaxed. _Perhaps my fears are for nothing. I'm just anxious. I've gotten cold feet. That's all it is! _

He finished bathing and was busy looking through his wardrobe when an intruder knocked upon the door. Assuming it was Glenna returning, he quickly pulled a white tunic over his head and slid into some undergarments and black trousers. He hurried to the door, his smile desecrated when he saw who was standing on the threshold.

Frederick stood before his door with his hands crammed in his pockets, his head titled to the side, and said nothing. His tunic was one of Reagan's old ones but was in better condition then the one Frederick had appeared in. He looked much better now that he'd cleaned up. His hair, bright fire orange, seemed to sway in the breeze exactly like flickering fire. Eyes as bright as flashing steel glimmered from the candlelight.

Frederick had arrived in Belatona late last night dressed in shaggy clothes and carrying no supplies. Reagan had let the boy inside, given him some food, then lead him to the bed without question. Ehren had assumed his elder brother had been busy getting questioned by Reagan today and guessed that was the reason he hadn't seen him yet. But there he was. His face had a simple unconcerned look.

"Freddie, do you want to come here? Here come on in, you fool, don't just stand there." The other man said nothing just walked past Ehren into the cozy room. His glance skimmed over the room without compliment or complaint. "Do you like it?" Ehren knew why he had asked. He had always tried when he and Freddie were little to be better then Freddie; he had always wanted to impress everyone, to show everyone that he wasn't worthless. Freddie on the other hand appeared not to give a damn what anyone thought, he didn't take criticism from anyone, he rarely laughed or smiled at jokes, and he was almost always serious. He was almost the complete opposite to Freddie. He had never understood his brother and he probably never would.

Four years ago Frederick had left at sixteen and hadn't bothered to show his face. He'd sent a letter once in the first year. He'd been in Teirm doing some unimportant work or so he had called it. After that they received no news of his whereabouts.

"What?" Freddie was looking at him with an indefinable look.

"Never mind," he grumbled. "Want some tea or something?"

"Tea is fine," he didn't seem to have a preference as to what they drank. He took a seat and propped his legs up on the tabletop. Ehren ignored the urge to yell at him to remove his feet because he knew it would tarnish the tabletop, it would upset Glenna, and likely people murmur ill of them. But the reason he really didn't snap at Freddie was because he knew Freddie would do just that without an annoyed or scornful look. Any other person would have thought it bad of the host to yell at the visitor and told other people of it. He continued making the tea, wondering about what his brother had been doing all these years traveled through his brain. "So what have you been up to?" He said it in the correctly courtesy that a host should display.

"Not much. I did start an apprenticeship with a fellow named Gail. A great sculptor. His work is his own." He didn't know what Freddie meant with that last comment. He wasn't condescending or arrogant in the way he stated these things which annoyed Ehren. He didn't even seem proud of the fact that his master was a great sculptor either. He just said it like he was talking about the weather.

"Sounds lovely. What are his parents like and does he have any prestige?" He knew his words had a hint of sourness. "And how long have you been working with this Gail?"

"Three months I think." Freddie looked at him for some time and said with a lazy yawn. "I think his father's name was Wayne. It doesn't really matter. We don't talk about our families."

He wanted to ask, "Why are you ashamed of us? Is that why you ran away?" He didn't. He knew Freddie wouldn't have reacted the way any other person would have. Other people who have denied being ashamed, they would have confessed that their family meant more to them then anything else. Freddie, he could see, would have just stared at him. His brother wouldn't have understood.

"What did you do before you started working with him?"

Frederick was silent; his head tilted slightly, eyes wide. A few strands of hair fell softly into his eyes; normal people would have brushed it aside. He didn't move. _He really looks nothing like the rest of the family and he acts so strange. He's bizarre. Why doesn't he answer? It's not like he's done anything shameful. He probably doesn't even know what shame is._

"Nothing memorable."

"Perhaps but certainly you've been doing things? Have you found yourself a girl yet?"

"What would I do with a girl?"

"You know." When the other just stared at him, he gave a grunt; his brother was so clueless sometimes. "You get married and have children if you like her enough. If you're not ready for that you should at least get a mistress."

"Who says I need a mistress? I'm content at the moment. Why should I add something that isn't wanted?"

Ehren bit his lower lip and tried to explain, but it was like talking to a brick wall. "For pleasure if she is to your liking. Women are good for things you know. She can give you someone to confide in with your secrets or for advice if you want her for something more. Whatever you want she can become."

Freddie sat thoughtfully and for a moment he actually suspected the other was considering it. His fragile hope vanished when Freddie spoke. "I have no need to confide in other people and I only need myself to advice me. Why should I care what a woman, or any other for that matter, has to say about my decisions?"

"But…people will talk. Don't you care at all? What if they say your queer or call you a half-wit?"

"They are free to do as they please." Ehren was at a loss. He stared at Fredrick as if he were insane. Glenna came flouncing through the door, "Ehren, are you ready?"

He jumped; Freddie remained with his legs crossed at the ankle. Glenna gave a gasp and came over, shoving his feet off her table and examined it carefully. "How could you! Our new table, it was expensive. You jerk!"

The man looked unfazed. Ehren gave an apologetic smile, "he's sorry, dear. He was just busy talking with me and I didn't notice or I would have told him to move them." A little white lie never hurt anyone. Freddie opened his mouth to contradict him and received a vicious look from his brother. The lips clamped shut.

"I don't understand you. How can you two be related? Ehren is so considerate, jovial, and caring. You are so selfish, you appreciate nothing, and you love no one! There is no doubt in my mind that Reagan isn't your father! You are an egotist monster!" Her words faltered and she flushed. She looked startled by her own words. Her hands, which were gripping the table, started to tremble. "Oh, Freddie, you must forgive me! I didn't mean it! All the stress and worry has just been building—."

"Don't." She halted, staring at him wide eyed. "The words fall on deaf ears. You can say those things if you wish, they don't hurt me and likely never will. If you ever do hurt me, which seems unlikely to be, but if you ever penetrate far enough, if you strike the core, then the only one to blame would be I. I would be at fault for allowing myself to be hurt by triviality."

"I don't understand," she looked to him for support. Ehren just stood pressed close to the fire hoping to have its warmth spread into his cold body. His eyes remained glued to his bare feet. She kept talking, finding a little comfort there. "You haven't changed. Most people change after years of absence. You still look and act the same."

"I know that. I don't act as everyone else," his words seemed bored, but he wasn't bored in appearance, he looked appropriately attentive. What he meant in his last words she didn't know and wondered if there was a hidden meaning or not. Since he had appeared he had asked nothing with emotion, now he asked the first question he seemed to care about receiving an answer to. "Is Aderyn here?"

"No," Glenna still looked surprised by her outburst; Freddie looked like he had forgotten it.

"Where has she gone?" He paused a moment and his eyes looked villainous when the candlelight struck them violently, his words sounded almost to have real delight for the first time, "has she finally become a magic user?"

"No," the light in his eyes dulled again. Ehren explained what had happened to Aderyn as they all sat around the fireplace. It was hours before Glenna decided it was late and it was time for him to leave. Frederick had spoken hardly another word and had strolled out of the house with only a careless, "goodbye."

Glenna sprawled into a heap in one chair. Her long slender legs lay outstretched, falling limply off the chair's armrest. Her head was hanging off the edge of the other arm. Ehren stood in the doorway, his brother had long since disappeared from view. The door slammed shut, he leaned his weight against the wood and closed his eyes like a helpless prisoner. He was thankful to be released from his brother solemn company.

"That was positively dreadful!" His future wife declared her head lifting slightly as he approached. "His manners are horrific. Wait, I don't even think he has manners!"

"You're probably right." Ehren closed his eyes sighing deeply. "He just isn't normal."

"He's completely abnormal. He's he only person I've met who I would term that."

"Shall we retire?"

"I am tired out from his queer behavior, dear."

He helped her to her feet and the two left. He walked her to her house, kissed her cheek, and left to return to his own house. The kitchen he entered smelled roomy and lived in. He and Glenna's home had smelled pure and fresh, without the inviting smells of a lived in home. They only spent time there when they wanted to get away because they wouldn't really move in until after the wedding. His mother greeted him warmly, kissing his forehead and hugging him briefly. Broan hugged his leg before dashing upstairs to tell Reagan that Ehren was here. He shrieked and yelped as he went about doing this.

"Oh my, have you seen your brother?"

The subject made him frown, but he quickly composed himself. "He was just with Glenna and I. He hasn't come here? It's quiet late." Glancing out the nearest window, he could see the pale silver of the moon just peeking out between clouds.

* * *

Frederick was sitting by the river, his expression blank, his eyes staring out into the horizon. He didn't hate them; he just couldn't fathom what drove them to want the things they wanted. Why did they care so much? What was the monstrous thing that was shoving them into the direction they were heading? He leaned back, his hands resting under his thighs. He titled his head back and felt the muscles flex. He sighed. He loved the feel of his own body. He felt wetness seeping into his tunic and trousers, and was vaguely aware that the ground was also cold. He didn't care. He enjoyed the moment of his muscles in unity with one another. His lungs, his heart, his brain, his digestive system, it all had a purpose. It all worked to form a human because it was all separate, all alone. The lungs didn't compromise its work to the will of the heart. The heart didn't let the brain rule it and vice verse. It all did its own job and none needed to contend with the other. One part didn't care for the other parts. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze, light and sensitive, against his flesh.

"Frederick!" He let his eyes open slowly, knowing who was there without looking up. "What are you doing?"

"I…I was just being here. What it is?"

"Everyone's worried about you. We didn't know what to think when we couldn't find you in town. Do you realize how late it is?"

"I didn't."

"Do you even know that you inconvenience people?"

"I hadn't realized. You know, Ehren," Freddie had yet to pronounce his name. He didn't emphasis it. "I don't see why people worry about me when I don't worry about them."

Ehren looked at him with shock. "You disgust me!"

He didn't move. He tried to relent, "I'm sorry, Freddie. You do know though how terrible what you said was. It was inhumane."

"Oh," Freddie stood and his body, tall and straight limbed, blocked the river and part of the skyline from Ehren's view. The man turned around, his face in its characteristic expression that seemed as hard as granite. "Shall we go?"

"I suppose, the other's will be waiting."

* * *

Lucifer rubbed his temple gently, messaging the smooth skin. His eyes drifted to the other man in the room and his lips curled upward.

"What?" Cal asked not understanding why Lucifer was smiling. He'd been stretching his body, letting his muscles flex. He was bored out of his mind. So far all they had done this past week was spent their time in this room with little entertainment. Lennon and the others hadn't bothered to visit. He had a feeling they were trying to torture him through waiting and pondering what might happen. He tried not to think of when Ignatius would call for him.

"It's just your body is so well portioned." Luce shrugged his thin shoulders, "I'm lanky and you're fine."

Cal stared, "my body's fine? I've always been told I'm willowy. I don't think I'm well portioned at all. I do suppose though that every person has his view."

Luce was lying in an 'x' shape on the couch. His legs were crossed indifferently; his arms rose above his head, his body looking extremely relaxed. Cal on the other hand felt tense and unable to get comfortable no matter what position he tried.

"Relax, you worry over nothing."

"Do I?"

Blue eyes looked at him with an amused look. "Just don't worry. Stop caring about what they might or can do to us. That's what I've done. I'm just waiting. No, I don't like calling it that. It's not like I'm waiting, not really, I don't expert anything. I'm… I'm just living."

"Living?" Cal was bewildered.

"That's it."

"Don't you think of Aderyn, your friends, or your parents?"

"Yes."

"Then how can you not worry?"

"Why should I worry over them? I'm sure they are just fine."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, Cal. It won't help me any if I bother with thoughts of what they might be doing. I'm perfectly happy right here with you." His eyelids drooped close.

Cal glanced at his feet and felt his heart swell with a feeling he didn't enjoy. Lucifer had stopped caring about what might happen after the first night and had just let everything happen. He wished he could do that, but his mind wouldn't let him.

The door opened suddenly and Lennon appeared. It was hard for Cal to tell where the white neck collar and pale skin began or where the short sleeves and the forearms began, the only thing that made it apparent was the wavering of the fabric and the spider work of blue veins and tense muscles. Green eyes fell on him and he understood. He rose stiffly and glanced at Lucifer. He hadn't moved an inch. His eyes sought some sort of support, worry, or any emotion. Lucifer's eyes didn't open and his expression was frankly unconcerned.

* * *

Aderyn sighed, placing her head against the palm of her hands. Her cheeks felt warm and polished to perfect softness. She smiled and looked over at Taliesin. His back was pressed against the trunk of a tree, one leg placed atop the other. His face had a cheerful quality, one she was use to seeing when it was just him and her together. "Talie?"

"Umm."

"How come you're so happy when it is just us?"

His lips curved gracefully upward. "It is hard to explain. Aren't you happy when it is just you and I?"

"Yes," the word came out simply and sounded surprisingly honest.

"Then you shouldn't have to ask, Ryn," he moved his arms into his lap.

"I don't know why I'm happy though. When we are here I just…forget. Nothing matters anymore. I can't explain it to myself so I bet it makes no sense to you. It's as if I'm alone with myself, but it seems so much better…the world is gone and we've made our own. I feel like it doesn't matter what other people think, outside I'm always so busy worrying about what people say and think of me. When it's just you and I everything is lighter. There's no need for worry."

Taliesin smiled and she could have sworn she heard him laughing, expert his month didn't open. It sounded even better then if he had really laughed. "Exactly."

* * *

"Murtagh," Ranae's voice was soft. He blinked, glancing around. Ranae was standing over him, her eyes half lidded. Her face was unreadable. "What," he grumbled, his throat felt dry.

"You burned your tunic." He didn't comprehend her words for a moment until he realized he had been sitting by the fire before he'd fallen asleep. He had agreed to be stay awake and watch out. He sat up and stared at the burned portion of his tunic. He could have stuck three fingers into the hole made by a spark from the fire. "Oh damn!" He leaped to his feet, scattering the dead coals of the fire over the ground when he kicked it.

"Calm down, Murtagh, you are making a fuss over nothing. We can mend your tunic when we go back to the capital."

He ran a hand through his hair and glared at Ranae. She had obviously gotten out of bed and found him sleeping. She wore only a thin white flock and her hair clung in tangled disarray around her scrap. She smiled at him warmly, "you're a fool."

"Am I?"

"You shouldn't have to ask me. Don't you know?"

He smiled at her, this was ridiculous. This whole damn situation was silly, Ranae and him here. Her barely dressed and him with a burned tunic. It was absolutely ridiculous. "What now?"

"You're asking me?"

He laughed, "Do you want to go back to bed? I sure am tired myself."

"I'm exhausted." His eyes followed her attentively as she strolled over to her bedroll and crawled in. He went over to his own bedroll. _Thorn_, he fumbled with dragging the bedroll over to Ranae's.

_What are you doing? Oh, Murtagh, this isn't like you._ The dragon was watching him from his position under the tree branches, his head resting on the damp ground.

Murtagh said nothing to Thorn's question, _watch over the camp. Make sure no one intrudes._

_Think of Ania and everyone else. What will people say? What will all your friends think? And Alden, Shania—._

Murtagh interrupted as he arranged the two bedrolls to form a small bed for the two of them. He scrambled into under the covers and faced Ranae. _Thorn you know you don't believe that tripe. Shut up. I'm sick of thinking of what everyone else wants. I want to do something I desire. Even if it's only for tonight._

Ranae's hand reached out and brushed across his cheek. He responded by kissing her fingers and palm. _Well, I'm impressed. You really aren't selfish enough, I'm glad you're doing this for yourself. Anyway, I'll leave now. _Thorn said nothing more, but left with a flap of wings.

Ranae's pressed her body against his, he replied by letting his body move closer to hers. He didn't understand why he loved those little fights he and Ranae had all the time, but they sparked a fierce passion in him. He knew he had never stopped loving her, once you loved someone you just never stopped. It would be like you knew you wanted to live, but someone forced yourself to stop breathing. That's how it would be if he was forced to stop loving her, he would die for certain. He kissed her lips and felt her respond, her arms moving to his shoulders. He didn't think of Ania, Adonis, Shania, Alden, his children. He thought of Ranae and himself that night. But he mostly thought of his own selfish need and he felt exalted because he was being selfish.


	32. Chapter 31: Comparing Two Women

Reagan frowned at the boy who sat leaning back in his chair

Reagan frowned at the boy who sat leaning back in his chair. The muscles in his arms bulged slightly, showing the boy's strength openly. Reagan hated himself for being sick, since the stoke happened he'd done no work. His own strength was desecrating from days in bed and around the house. His family wouldn't even let him do any heavy lifting.

The boy had spent the day helping Ehren in the forge. He'd grown bored with it after three hours and had returned home. He had only entered the house when Reagan and Estella had cornered him. Reagan knew he needed to talk to him, but the words weren't flowing. His gray work shirt was sticking to his torso and his trousers were rolled up to the knees. They were Reagan's clothes when he was younger and they fit Freddie nicely.

His eldest looked at him attentive, not smiling or frowning. His full lips pressed into a thin line. His vast forehead buried behind orange locks. "Frederick," his words died off and he glanced down at his hands. Weathered and hardened from years of work. He looked up at Freddie's hands, the palms pressed against the wood of the chair he was settled on. They were firm, a little bony, but nonetheless young and able.

He could feel his lips quiver and he stilled himself angrily. _I've had my youth, I shouldn't begrudge Freddie his. It's just… I don't feel like this around Ehren or any of the other lads in the village. Freddie… He makes you want to hate him for his physical power, sure he isn't handsome, but you can tell he loves himself. He's too narcissistic. Where did I go wrong with him? Sometimes I wonder if Estella… _He shook himself huffily. No, Freddie is his son. The boy just looked like his grandfather. Estella's grandfather had been born with orange hair; it was a rare family trait. As for the eyes while those were unexplainable. A trait neither his family nor Estella's processed.

He turned to his wife and smiled warmly. How beautiful she looked! Her hair thick and curly was dark as mahogany bark. Her face, somber and collected at the moment, was pale and moon shaped. Her nose was straight and small, her ears flaring out from the side of her head. He loved everything about her. He knew the other men admired and envied him for having such a pretty quiet wife. Estella smiled tightly when his eyes met hers.

He took a quick breath, now feeling like he could face Freddie. The boy had remained silent, his head thrown back, his manner lazily attentive. "Freddie, what do you want?"

"Who says I want anything?" Freddie said it as if he wasn't offended, as if he didn't care that he was being accused of wanting something.

"Come now, lad! We all know that you've only spent one letter since you left. No contact in four years! What do you expect me to do? Are you in some kind of trouble? Have you loaned money you can't pay? What? Is there some girl you messed with and now the husband or father is after you? What the hell is it?" He had almost yelled the last few words, his face red. Freddie hadn't stirred throughout it. He was angry and annoyed that Freddie was so passive.

'"I've done nothing of the sort. I've been working. Gail was the one who suggested I returned.

"Who the hell is Gail?"

"He's my employer and friend."

Reagan stared, "you have a friend?" Throughout his childhood Freddie had obtained no friends. He just hadn't bothered to go play games with the children or do anything even remotely childlike. The redhead had never really acted like a child. He rarely laughed or smiled. He even rarer gave a compliment. Reagan wasn't sure if Freddie had ever praised anyone.

"Indeed. Gail is an individualist."

Estella looked pleased, her face bright. Reagan knew that his wife worried over Freddie. The boy was different and didn't fit in, everyone knew that. She had given some lads treats if they in return offered friendship or where at least civil to Freddie. It hadn't worked because Freddie had ignored any friendship. Reagan had wondered if he knew what his mother did.

"So you want nothing?"

"I require nothing from you."

Reagan relaxed a little; this was good, wasn't it? "So have you any other friends? Any girls that you've taken a liking for?"

Freddie shrugged, "Ehren asked the same thing last night. But no, if you must know."

Estella frowned, "don't you like girls dearest? You know I worry about you. You are far too antisocial. You should be more like Ehren."

"If I were more like Ehren I would hate myself. I think I would rather die." Estella's mouth clamped shut, Reagan's face reddened and the veins on his neck bulged. Freddie stood his expression calm and unaffected by their anger. "I'm myself and it doesn't matter to me if you like me or not. I'll never change and I certainly will not aspire to be more like Ehren." He left unceremonious just as Ehren was entering. The younger hadn't heard his brother's words. As Freddie's shadow disappeared from view Estella broke down sobbing. Ehren came to his mother's side, his face hardening.

"Mother, what's wrong?" He held her trembling form and looked to his father. Reagan's face was stoical, but his lip wavered and his face was dark.

"Your brother! He's a fiend. He just doesn't…" Her shoulders fell and she slumped in his arms. "I've done so much for him and he doesn't care. He loves himself and nothing else. He can go to hell!" No one had ever heard Estella curse.

"Come love. How about we go rest? I'm exhausted." Estella let her husband lead her upstairs without protest.

Ehren departed in fury over what his brother had done. He found Freddie; the man was leaning against a wall, eyes closed. One leg was propped up by the wall, his head lowered in thought. Ehren approached, breathing fast. Freddie opened one eye, "how dare you. She's your mother, you swine! I'm ashamed," the eye fell closed, "to call you my brother! Are you listening to me?"

"What is there to listen to? You're only doing this because it's the thing they tell you to do. Why should someone like me care? I have other things to consider."

Ehren's fist connected with Freddie's cheek. "You bastard! How heartless you are! Have you no emotion?"

Freddie had straightened the bent leg that was supported by the wall. His cheek was turning dark. He laughed. The laugh was gay and it startled Ehren. Some people nearby had turned to watch the brother's argue and seemed bewildered by his laughing. Freddie's voice was almost pleasant when he laughed. Ehren shivered, "what is wrong with you…"

The noise stopped, "I thought you'd do that. Punch me I mean. I just didn't expert you to keep telling me off. I thought you'd start doing that apologizing you're so good at."

His mouth fell open. "You're insane!"

"Perhaps." Freddie became silent, his eyes staring at Ehren. He started down the street and Ehren hurried after him. He glanced at Freddie's cheek and felt ashamed for hitting him.

"Frederick, I really…"

"Don't."

They were getting close to Ehren and Glenna house. "Maybe you should stay in my house. Mother and Father aren't happy with you. It would be less stressful."

Freddie was silent a moment and Ehren expected him to say no. Freddie wouldn't care if Estella and Reagan were angry at him being there. "I wouldn't mind. You're place is quieter."

Ehren almost gaped at him, but caught himself at the last moment. "Thanks," Freddie just blinked at him. Ehren sighed; Freddie didn't even bother to say "you're welcome."

"Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Why?"

"As you've said I inconvenience people. Don't you think I've inconvenienced Estella and Reagan enough?" Freddie never called them his parents nor mother or father.

"Come on, Freddie. You haven't. I was just angry with you when I said that. You know sometimes you get on peoples nerves, but…" He trailed off at the look he was receiving.

"Is the lye really needed?" Ehren bit his lip, "it's no use trying to tell me lies. I see right though it. Never mind though. We both know I'm not welcomed. To them it probably seems like they've done their duty by putting up with me for sixteen years. They've done all they can."

"They're your parents."

"And they will always be. Just because someone is related to you doesn't mean you're supposed to love or respect them."

"Yes it does! It's involuntary."

"Is it really?" He titled his head and stared.

"Are you sure, Fred?" Reagan asked as he followed his son down the stairs to the kitchen table.

"Completely," the orange haired man said as he sat down. Estella had laid his breakfast before him. It was salted pork and potatoes. She had also wrapped some bread and cheese for him to take.

"Won't you stay?" Broan asked leaning forward in his chair, his legs swinging under the table.

"I can't even if I wanted to," Freddie said simply.

Ehren was resting on his elbows, his face boyish in the morning light. Freddie finished eating and stood, his body appearing to be as hard as granite. The old peach yellow shirt and plain trousers looked strange on Freddie. Then again everything looked wrong on him. _He fits nowhere,_ Ehren reflected when his brother had vanished out of view; _this family is prefect without him. Perhaps he was right about not being wanted. Yet I'm sure he's wanted somewhere… I hope. It would be a lonely life if no one loved you._

* * *

Frederick was close and he knew it, yet that did not make him hasten his steps. He walked leisurely, feeling the smooth motion of his legs gliding forward, the slow swinging of his arms, the swish of his clothes. He sighed, letting his head hang limply. His eyes traced the path before him and then he glanced around himself. _Nature_, he mused, _was overrated._ He had a longing for something man-made. Nature in general he found was pleasant, but it could never compare to a human who had poured his entire essential, his values and self into something he loved. He closed his eyes, listening to the soft chirping, the rustling leaves, and the thumping of animals falling from trees to the forest floor. He would have freely traded it for the sound of a quill marking parchment, men cursing and panting as they did some tedious labor, or any noise that was remotely human.

He arrived at the outside wall and the door opened for him. Inside was the familiar grassy area and people lounging about. He watched several ladies, all dressed in finery, talking.

"Excuse me?" His eyes landed on a boy with blue eyes. The boy didn't smile; he just looked up at him. The boy was lying in the grass, arms outstretched and knees raised.

"Yes?"

"I have no idea how to get back to the palace."

"I'm heading there anyway. You can follow me." Frederick walked and the young boy hurried at his heel. He was mildly surprised the boy didn't question him. When they arrived at the entranceway, he turned his eyes to the boy, "do you know your way?"

He nodded, "your name, sir?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I suppose it doesn't. I was just curious."

Frederick titled his head to the right, "its Frederick." He waited for the boy to give him his, but he didn't. "And your name?"

"Oh, I didn't realize. I'm Lucifer."

"You didn't apologize for it."

"Why should I apologize? Anyway I must be going. One more thing, where do you work?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity again."

"_Gail's Sculptors_."

"'Perhaps I will stop by. I might not though." Lucifer hurried into the palace. _An honest boy, that's unusual. _He entered the palace and strolled down the hall. Gail had asked him if he'd deliver a letter to someone in the palace when he returned. He had agreed and that's what he was going now.

* * *

Murtagh sat staring blankly into the sea of sand. They had finally exited the forest and the Hadarac Desert lay before them. He wasn't happy about entering the damn desert but he knew they had to. He couldn't remember the spell Eragon had used when they had crossed the desert all those years ago. He was worried they die without water. He'd make sure they crossed it fast. He remembered the man's words about the convoy going south west. He planned on not having to cross the whole of the desert. He turned and stared at Ranae. She was still sleeping, the sun had just risen and he had awakened from a dream. He couldn't remember the contents of the dream, only that it had frightened him.

He hadn't talked to Ranae much since that night. It had been three days ago now. She hadn't pushed the subject and that made him feel a little upset. Didn't she care enough to ask why he was ignoring her? He told himself though that it was something else. He couldn't bare the thought of knowing he was suppose to be with Ania, that he was supposed to love her and yet had lain with Ranae. He felt angry with himself for giving in to his sexual desires, for not being strong enough to deny himself what he wanted.

He turned away and let his shoulder's slump. _Idiot, _was the dragon's mental words that projected into his thought. Thorn had refused to speak to him after that night. He hadn't said a word since.

_Thorn?_

_Who else would be talking to you, you twit!_

_Why have you been avoiding me?_

_Why have you been avoiding Ranae? _The word you was stressed.

_I can't talk to her. Thorn I made a mistake. I…_

_Let me help you. First off, you're an idiot, a foolish moron. You need to admit this for once. Do that and I'll consider helping you out of your worries._

_What! You're the idiot! I'm just as intelligent as you are!_

_Ha. If you were you'd have figured out what to do, secondly you maybe book smart but you have no sense of people. I understand humans and how they view things. You only view things from your situation and can't comprehend other peoples._

_That's not…. Never mind. I do that, don't I?"_

_Yes. Will you say it or do I have to beat it into you first?_

_Fine, _Murtagh grudgingly agreed,_ I'm an idiot and foolish moron._

_Music to my… Oh hell that saying doesn't work. Never mind I'll just have you say it aloud later. As for the situation oh Murtagh I have no idea!_

_Thorn! You better be bluffing, you gigantic lizard with bird wings!_

He knew Thorn was chucking. _Just messing. That was fun though. Anyway back to business. As to your plight, well I say dump Ania and get back with Ranae._

_That's not an agreeable answer._

_Why not?_

_Because you're being prejudice. You never like Ania._

_So…_

_Don't give me so! Damn beast. Listen, Thorn, you know I love both of them. What should I do?_

_I gave you my personal opinion, but if we must be rational… Let's look at it differently. You love both of them. Alright. Ania's beautiful, Ranae's…plain. I suppose it depends on if you like plain over beautiful. Personally I like Ranae's looks._

_I must admit Ania's more attractive._

Thorn crumbled something indecent about Murtagh's terrible sense of beauty and continued. _Two-One. Ranae's way smarter. Sorry to break it to you, but it's true. _

_Fine, _he would give Thorn that, Ranae was intelligent.

_Two-Two. I like this game._

_You're sardonic.  
_

_I know. Ania's boring._

_Wait, boring? Does that count? Ranae can be just as boring._

_Sure, _Thorn drawled,_ that's sarcasm, Rider._

_I figured that._

_Any who, Ranae's no doubt better in bed…_

_Thorn! Damn. Truthful Ania is…_

_No… I refuse to think that the halfwit blonde is good at that! Wait never mind that's probably all she's good at!_

_Thorn, you bastard! Shut your mouth. You…_

"Murtagh," he jumped. Turning his head he was met by Ranae's blue eyes. _She has nicer eyes and we forgot one little fact. She is the mother of your children._

"Ranae…" _Shut it! This is over._

"How about I make us something to eat. I'm hungry. Are you?"

"That sounds great." _Much better then listening to a disparaging dragon, _he mused smiling at her. She gave him a small smile back before going about getting things ready for breakfast.

_Is it really over?_

_I don't really enjoy tearing apart their characters… I love them both._

_Do you love them in the same way?_

_What? I… I never really thought about it like that. I don't know._

_Perhaps you should think about it. I'll be here if you need to have your sissy talks. I'm hungry now._

Murtagh sighed, staring once more into the sand dunes that awaited them. He smiled grimly, wrinkling his nose. He'd make his decision soon with or without Thorn's help. Perhaps it was better without Thorn's inference.

* * *

Adonis sat in his house, his head resting against the soft cushion of the chair he was on. A bottle of drink lay on the table, disregarded at the moment. He frowned, his head feeling fuzzy. He wasn't use to being drunk. It was strange and left an odd taste in his mouth. His senses felt particular and he found it difficult to think straight. He'd forgotten the reason he'd opened the bottle in the first place. There was a knock on his door. He didn't bother to get it.

An elf entered. It was Edalene. She looked beautiful in the flowing scarlet gown with low neckline. She had pale slender the neck of a swan, the dark searching eyes of an angel, and the full feature of a woman in her prime. She was actually eighty seven. He eyed her briefly before letting his head loll to the side. She came over silently, noticed the bottle, and picked it up in her delicate hands. He didn't watch to see what she did with it.

"You look a mess, Adonis," her voice sounded slightly strange and he couldn't figure out why.

"I'm fine, just a little drunk," his words came out slurred. "What'd you do with my bottle?"

"A little…" Her words were sharp, "I threw it out. You're an idiot. Luckily you had enough sense not to come to the celebration for Lunet… Things would have been bad with you in this state."

"Where's Lunet? I've been…meaning…to talk with her…" His words came haltingly, half confused.

"Lunet's home where she belongs. You need to rest. No doubt she'll come over here in a rage tomorrow. You promised her when you returned from the humans that you'd see her at the celebration tonight." Edalene sighed knowing he'd forget this when morning came. Lunet had arrived late last night from Kirtan. Her welcoming home celebration had been planned in advance and she had told Edalene that she was just dieing to see Adonis again. Before Adonis had left, he and Lunet had more or less become mates. They had never proclaimed their coupling but everyone knew they had spent their nights together on many occasions.

Edalene helped Adonis to his feet and dragged him to his bed. She laid him down and stood with her arms crossed. _Why's he getting drunk tonight of all nights?_ She wondered stared down at the handsome elf. _I suppose he'll be alright tomorrow. I've known him for thirty years and I've never seen him this drunk._

Edalene left and returned to her own home. It was roomy and smelled delightful when she entered. Her mate had prepared a romantic dinner for them. He was sitting with a smile, dressed in one of his nicest tunics. She smiled; tonight was going to be good.

* * *

Adonis being a dumb ass is fun actually. Anyway Edalene isn't really a major character, she just an old friend of Adonis'. Anyway I had fun writing Murtagh and Thorn's part.


	33. Chapter 32: Conformity, Heroic, and Love

Lucifer sighed lazily, stared out the window. A tree branch was hanging into the room; it strayed whenever the breeze picked up. He watched it silently, thinking it was a health stable tree and wondering who had planted it, or if it had simply landed there from another tree. He wondered when Cal would return. Cal had been called to go see Ignatius again and the last time he had arrived back late and in a foul mood. He had said nothing and went to bed sullenly. Lucifer hadn't questioned him in the few days that followed and now, seven days later Ignatius had called on Cal again. He pondered the matter briefly and his thoughts turned to his family. He had been untruthful to Cal when he said he didn't worry about them at least a little. He hoped his mother wasn't too distraught over his kidnapping, but knowing her he had a feeling she wasn't handling it well.

He smiled though when he remembered the redhead gray eyed man he had met yesterday. The man had a quality in him that was unexplainable; when he'd seen him Lucifer couldn't help but felt this strange sensation. He had never known anything like it before. He'd certainly go see the man at his work. Frederick… First though he'd wait for Cal to get back.

He yawned, having the vague feeling of something akin to boredom and waiting, but the only word to describe it appropriately was living. He decided he didn't mind this sensation and remembered a vague conversation he'd had with Cal about waiting and living. He smiled as he recalled those words to his mind now. He decided he wanted to read a book.

* * *

Cal stood looking up into the face of the man he hated most in this world. Ignatius was stretched out on a couch in a very casual manner. Ignatius had said nothing in the five minutes that he'd been here. He was getting fidgety and trying to think about what he was going to do. Ignatius had told him he'd give him time to consider what they'd spoken about before. He had made his mind up.

"Well," Ignatius sat up smiling gaily, "are you hungry? Don't answer I'm sure you are. You know you're thinner then you use to be."

Cal was silent, inclining his head as Ignatius ordered some food. Ignatius was staring at him in contemplation, his hand resting gently on the armrest of his chair. "You know, Cal," Ignatius smiled in a simple jovial way. "I've always told everyone the only way to be happy would be to have these three traits. Do you want to know what they are?"

"Fine be silent. One should be selfless, serve mankind, and conform to his place. That is all a human needs to do. I praised a building once when I felt the need. I wrote, 'This building is great for the simple fact that it is forgettable. It has no personality; it is a vague mass of windows, granite, and the commonplace. But that is the very reason it is great. It represents the society as a whole, the working class, the poor, and the wealthy all together in unity. This building has the grand staircases and traditional archways that display the wealthy; it has the shabby windows and the plainness on the walls of the middle class, and of course the grave bareness of the poor in its rooftop and small rooms.' I told them to praise this building and that it was a masterpiece meant for the masses."

Cal was solemn, his hair clinging to his face. He battered it away with a quick sweep. When he looked up at Ignatius he stared unblinkingly. "Do you understand what I meant? What the meaning behind the words is?" Cal's eyes were blank and Ignatius knew he had not gasped the full meaning, that all he'd heard was the first words and had tuned the rest out. _He thinks I was talking about him serving me. The pitiful fool._

The food arrived and Ignatius picked up a goblet full of wine. He took a long drink, savoring the tasty liquid on his tongue before pushing it aside. "Eat something. Perhaps you'd like some bread and cheese?"

Cal eyed the food distrustful; Ignatius ignored the look and took a slice of bread. He ate it slowly watching the boy's eyes. Cal reached for a piece and ate it, his mouth moving slowly. He sat the half eaten slice down and watched the Rider with a casual manner, hands still holding the armrest. When Cal had finished and didn't grab another piece he stared at the boy with a smile. "You only see from what I said that I wish to bring you back into my service. I told you last time that I would give you time to consider it and I have. I know though what you'll say, but if you'd like to say it aloud I'll listen."

Cal's face hardened, his eyes glowed darkly. "I won't serve you," Ignatius didn't look surprised. "I won't do that anymore. Never again. I've changed."

Ignatius laughed with a calm gaiety, a cool sound that was collected and controlled as if he could stop at any moment. He didn't smile when it was over, just looked at Cal with his head raised slightly. "Feel better? I'm glad. You know you haven't really changed. Not in the true sense, and if you had I wouldn't be able to ever make you do anything again. But you've proved to me that you're still Calhoun. Do you want to know how?"

Cal was tense, his fingers rigid in his lap. When silence reigned, he continued unperturbed, "If you had really changed you wouldn't have felt the need to state that you had changed. It would have been known and understood between us. If you had changed this meeting would not have happened. You wouldn't be here now seeking from me the hatred you feel when you think of the things I've done to you. You would feel no hatred and no contempt. You would have denied me this meeting; you would have felt no inclination to explain your reasons for not coming. I would have been aware of this change the moment I saw you and I would never have ventured to ask you to serve me again. I would have no reason to ask because I'd know I couldn't control you anymore. So don't kid yourself, Cal, you are still the same frightened heart broken boy who appeared at my doorstep when your mother died."

Cal clenched his teeth, his fists clutching, "I'll never…"

"Can it, spare the lies. Leave now. You know you'll always come when I call, don't deny it. You'll come to accept it eventually." Ignatius leaned back in his set, watching the fuming young man rise and glare daggers at him.

"I use to love you… Now I only resent you."

"Is there really a difference?" It looked like his body could hardly hold him up; he swayed like a blade of grass in the wind.

"You know, I hate no one. There are few people I've disliked in my life and I can't even recall the names. I don't remember my childhood, expert a few moments. I remember the feelings I felt, but no images appear. I can't even remember my parents. Isn't that funny, all I remember of my father was a prosperous panderer and my mother was a sluttish little thing. You think it's terrible of me to call them that, but I'm only truthful to their natures. I don't like lying.

"Listen boy, just as there are few who I dislike there are even fewer who I respect and none who I admire. No man so far has inspired in me reverence; the human race is a smutty, revolting blind creature who longs to belong. But what do they want to belong too? They can't name it! Some want to be knights, others to be priests, and some military men to name a few of the useless organizations. But what is the real motive for these men to aspire for such occupancies. The knights don't give a damn about chivalry; in fact I've never met a knight yet who bears even a little gallantry. A religious man, heaven forbid, truly cares about teaching people's gods word when he himself doesn't know it! And a military man cares nothing for war and battle tactics, he only copies what other generals before him did. None of these men contribute anything to society. All they care about is belonging to these groups, having people envy them and being idolizing. That's how the majority works, Calhoun.

"I understand these people completely, it is the other's who surprise and occasionally baffle me. These people have something in them that the others don't. They make the world keep going instead of being stuck in barbaric times. They are progress. Without them this world would fall apart, we'd be left in night. I respect these people and yet I want to ruin them. They don't see the danger of living in a world where the majority is a blind crazed beast that runs amuck and will smash and destroy them when it sees the thing in them that is great. But I'll do the destroying for the masses; I'll lead them and point out to them who the men are. You see what I'm talking about, don't you? Can't fathom it? Perhaps you belong to the majority then."

Cal walked away, not bothering to turn until Ignatius spoke again, "keep an eyes on Lucifer. He has that thing in him, its just waiting to show itself. I'll tear him apart, I'll make him deny and turn from that greatness in him. I've done it to others, every man can be brought, one way or another. He'll bow just like them and in doing so will lose himself."

Cal continued out the room, his legs stiff, his neck aching, his heart pounding. _He won't hurt Lucifer. I won't let him._ He found Lucifer sitting on a couch when he returned, a book about magic on one knee and a quill and parchment on the other. He was scribing down some notes. Lucifer looked up when he entered his eyes turning bright. "Cal," no greeting seemed necessity, it was as if the conversation between them had never stopped.

He collapsed on the couch, throwing his head back, letting his eyes close blissfully. He heard Lucifer moving the things aside and heard the prince positioning himself on the couch to face him. "Luce… I worry about Ignatius. I don't trust him; I think he'll hurt you."

"You sound so pained when you speak. Here rest your head on my shoulder, Cal." Lucifer picked his head up and planted in on his shoulder, both arms wrapping around his tense shoulders. Surprisingly he found himself relaxing immediately.

"I don't want you to suffer; I don't want you to ever feel pain."

"I'll suffer and I'll feel pain. Why shouldn't I? It helps me to feel these emotions. I've never let pain and suffering destroy me though. I'll never let it halt me from moving forward."

"I wish I could be like that."

"You can. Don't dwell on the past and as for the future you shouldn't let that blind you either. Thinking of the future is fine but to let yourself be lost in thoughts of what might happen is intolerable."

"Then what do I do?"

"You live."

Cal sighed, shaking his head, that was impossible. "Live for what? For Aderyn, for you, for everyone else?"

"No, you should only live for yourself. To live for others is…not really living at all. Live for yourself and no one else. If you want to die, then die."

"I don't want to die…"

"Then live."

"It's hard."

His hand twirling a strand of Cal's hair slowly as he drawled in contemplation. "Living is much harder then dieing. But it has pleasant moments, moments that should make you want to keep going."

"What if they don't seem like enough?"

Lucifer laughed, "Let's be logical and use reason. I know most people don't like having reason on there side, but it is useful and functional. Now about not being enough, let's decide what enough is. Is one moment of happiness sufficient to give a person hope that by living he'll have more?"

"Hardly."

"Why not? If this person lives with moderate suffering like the death of parents or something, wouldn't he be happy most of the time?"

"The death of parents can be devastating."

"Certainly, but the person should mourn and move on. I lost Caleb," he'd heard all about Caleb and Lucifer had hardly mentioned the name after he'd explained who the man was. "But losing him didn't make me want to kill myself."

"What if someone met people and loved them, then they died. But what if this continued, that everyone they began to love kept dieing. Is that reason enough to want to keep living when you know the next person you become attached to might die?"

"Why should you be dependent upon these people? I need people certainly, but humans die. It's a natural concurrence. You can't avoid it unless everyone around you is immortal and unable to die from wounds. You must expect that these people will die whether it happens tomorrow or years down the line. It is inevitable. I could be killed later today, that doesn't mean you should forsake the company of the living."

"Luce…"

"Shush now." He stroked his hair lovingly, "we must be glad to be alive for as long as we are living. To bury yourself with the dead when you are still alive is worse then death."

"You've changed."

"I know." Calm blue eyes met his unblinkingly for a few moments. "Does it need to be stated since we both know it?"

"Don't talk like that," it made him think of what Ignatius had said earlier.

"Why not."

"You sound like him…"

"Oh."

"Luce," Cal buried his face into the fabric of Lucifer's shirt. His next words came out muffled, "I love you." This was hard for him to admit and Lucifer understood that.

"I love you too." He said it plainly like he had said everything else. His hands though clutched Cal's hair tightly, showing that he was feeling emotion.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't as long as I'm able. Even if we are separated, Cal, I'll still love you."

"Me too."

He stood then and walked over to the window. Cal sat, his shoulder's slumped, his hands flat against the cushion, his eyes following Lucifer's movements. He stopped and stared down at Lucina. "How about we go visit a friend of mine? He's an interesting fellow."

"I'd rather just stay here."

"I'll go alone tomorrow then. You should rest, you looked tired," he hadn't turned from the view before him.

"I feel weary," Cal agreed and leaving the little antechamber arrived in the bedroom. There were two beds and a small nightstand. Cal fell asleep shortly after getting under the covers.

* * *

Lucifer stopped before the door and stared at the sign. It was black words slashed across a white board, the writing just legible. _Gail's __Sculptors _in bold thick lines. He smiled dryly and pushed the unadorned door open. He glanced around the room; there was a desk with an empty chair. Several papers were spread across the table top and an ink bottle had fallen, spattering the parchment. A quill had landed on the floor forgotten.

Several statues lined the walls. There were four all together. He went to the closest one and examined it briefly. It was a mother cradling her child, her face the perfect picture of a loving tender mother. The infant lay in her hold, its arms thrown upward. It was made of granite. Inscribed on the bronze plate was the name Andrea son of Laurence from Lucina and the title 'The Benevolent Mother.'

He passed it up and advanced to the next. This one was a solider, lying upon the ground, evidently dieing from his wound. His enemy stood over him, his sword raised for the killing blow, his smile gleeful and expression triumphant. The fallen man's face a mask of terror and cowardice. The plate bore the name Myron son of Aldo from Lucina, the piece was 'The War between Coward and Courage.'

He moved to the other two statues on the other side. The first one was a man standing in regal attire, a scepter in one hand with a crown upon his head. A snake was wrapped around his neck and trailed in coils down his left arm and leg. The snake had its tongue in the man's ear. The sculptor was Amadeus son of Luca from Lucina, the statue was entitled 'Hidden Enemies Abound.'

He walked over to the last statue and stopped, staring. This one wasn't just a carbon copy of other sculptors, this was original. The man who had created this one had passed his values and ideas into this work, he had taken time and spent hours upon this work, that was evident. The other statues had been hashed out and rough, only meant to show the barest hint of the artist behind it. This was one was marvelous.

The statue was a man who stood with his arms at his side, his legs spread apart. He was almost completely naked; the toga just covered up a portion of his right shoulder, twisted cloth over his left hip, and fell in a sprawled mess between his legs. The brooch on his right shoulder was pewter and the rest of the figurine's body was white marble. The man's face was firm with a hard unforgiving expression. His eyes staring forward with a fierce fortitude, though what he was fortifying himself against Lucifer could not say. The hair was in pewter, a soft bronze color of lush curls that ended at the base of his neck. The neck was tense; his arms though dangling at his side were ready for anything, the legs stressing the glorious muscles.

As he looked up at the statue he understood for the first time what the word 'heroic' meant. It was this statue; no real man could equal this. No human flesh could be so glorious, so radiant with everything that a hero should represent and yet this statue had been made by human hands. A human who could make such a masterpiece must be just as great as the work. He couldn't imagine the sculptor to be mediocre. If by some miracle the sculptor was mediocre and this had been created by some fool Lucifer knew he'd start weeping.

Even as he thought this he knew who had created this beautiful work. He turned to the door leading into the sculptor's room without bothering to just read the plate. He stood on the threshold, staring into the room blankly.

He sat before a stone stab, his head bowed, and hands busy with some small chisel. Lucifer approached and stood staring at the orange ball of hair. "Your in my light," the voice wasn't annoyed, just matter of fact. The small movements of his hand and head didn't falter. Lucifer took a few steps back, watching Frederick with a keen sensation flowing though his veins. A hand, strong and firm, clasped his shoulder roughly. He jerked his head away to see who had disturbed him, not wanting to miss anything but wondering who had touched him.

It was an aged man with grey streaks in his once black hair. His nose was bent, his face hard with big bushy brows. He looked more ape then man because he was stocky and extremely hairy on his arms and chest. His hands though were fine, long and thick. He stared with clear blue eyes at Lucifer. His mouth was grim and his brow furrowed. "What ye doing kid? Do you need something? I'm the owner, names Gail."

"Mine's Lucifer. I'm here to visit Freddie."

"Oh," the hand fell from his shoulder and dropped to his side. "A friend of Fred's is always welcome. Have a set if your staying, but don't disturb their work. Freddie especially hates it."

Gail walked out of the room. The other three sculptors relaxed when their boss left. One even set his tools down and stretched, before starting to talk to one of the other men. Lucifer eyed them briefly before finding the stool he'd been searching for. He grabbed the stool that rested against the wall and set it close to Freddie's area. He made sure to be out of his light. He sat, his hands folding in his lap, his body tense as he leaned forward watching Freddie shape the stone.

Freddie worked for some time Lucifer noted afterwards, but while it was taking place he hardly stirred. He never let his eyes roam from Freddie's hands and the model. He was sure he'd been sitting for at least an hour when Frederick finally set his tools down. Freddie smiled at him when he turned. He thought it was like a god or king smiling down at his disciple or vassal after he had done something to please him. He smiled tentatively back.

"I knew you'd come."

"I think I knew it also. I like the statue out front."

"I thought you'd understand it. Do you?"

"I think so. When I looked at it I saw the heroic in men, I saw the values and convictions of the man who had created it. It's the greatest man-made thing I've ever seen so far."

His eyes glowed, "thank you."

Instantly he knew Freddie had never said those words before. "For what?"

"For knowing why I'm a sculptor. I do it because I love it more then anything else. I've never felt any other form of love, not for humans and not for animals or nature. I love the greatness in me and I love to see it in others. I don't understand how people can love those unworthy of it."

"May I ask a question?"

"Certainly."

"Throughout your life have you always known you wanted to be a sculptor? No one pushed you towards being one in any way?"

"No one I know encouraged me, but they did disagree with it. It didn't influence me either way. I would have been a sculptor with or without their consent. I will only create the things I want from stone, pewter, ect. People may tell me my sculptures are too plain, too expressionless, too abnormal. I will listen to their words, but that doesn't mean I will change because they tell me too. If I find their words to have truth and to be rational I might consider it. What do you love?"

Lucifer closed his eyes, his lips turning up blissfully, "magic. I want to be a magician. So far I'm learning. Not any magician though. The greatest that I can be. I don't care what other people's standards are; I will blow them to pieces. I will learn the hardest spells and master them, then create spells that are even more tedious. My name may be known as the greatest or the vilest but that wouldn't faze me. I love performing magic. It's an unconscious thing, this love I feel for it."

He nodded before rising from his stool. "Take a walk with me." They walked outside, it was nice out and the sky was almost cloudless. People were everywhere, talking, gossiping, and debating over things. Freddie moved through the throng of people in chitons, togas, and gowns. He moved gracefully, with no effort, an easy laziness. He seemed completely at peace with himself. He stared forward solemnly.

Lucifer walked after him silently. He glanced every now and then at the passing faces. Some faces they passed were young, some old, some in bright clothes, and others in earth colored tones. He hardly noticed their features. They were like nature, only a vague background. But he knew what these blank faces could do, that they had the power to hurt him or Freddie and destroy their greatness. He shuddered. Freddie didn't seem to notice anyone he passed.

When they had arrived at the pier, Freddie slowed and stopped. He stood with his arms on his hips; his head titled back slightly, the sun was setting casting him in a dark shadow. His hair looked almost like flame when the sunlight glittered off the strands. He stood staring at Freddie's form with reverence, a thrilling sensation running through his own body.

The elder man sat down on the edge of the dock. The prince joined him in silence. Freddie swung his legs, letting his hands clasp each other and crack sharply. Lucifer stared out at the ocean, it rolled before him like a blue green carpet.

"Freddie?"

"Umm."

"Do you have stops throughout your life? Do you know what I mean?"

"If you're asking that in my life I've changed then certainly."

"That's what I'm talking about. I've changed because of the events, people, and ideas I've experienced. I'm still me, my values and convictions have changed subtly, but the essence of who I am has never faltered. I still and will always want to be a magic user and I will stop at nothing to achieve it. That is the one thing that truly gives me joy these days. I view my past from where I am now and I see it divided into three stages. Most people divide their lives by major events like becoming an adult or getting married. I don't think either of those would move me as much as these three moments in my life. I realize that these 'epiphanies' if we want to call them that didn't happen all at once. They were a slow change in me and one day I understood that these changes had occurred and were irreversible. And I didn't want to go back. At the time I liked who I was. Now I see my error and I think that I'm almost complete, that if I keep on this path I'll be the man I was meant to be.

He leaned back, staring straight into the ocean. He could feel Freddie's silent eyes gazing at him without accusation or disagreement, but an understanding. "In the first stage before I came here I was a simple person, a person who lived for others. I didn't like my life, I didn't like myself, and I certainly didn't think myself worthy of love or anything. I lived for the sake of others because I thought if I did I wouldn't be so lonely. It only made me hate myself more, back then I didn't even realize I disliked myself. Now I see what a lie my life had been. The next stage was caused when I started learning magic and when I visited the slums. Before magic I had never cared much for creating things, for coming up with my own ideas, I always pondered what others were thinking. Magic opened doors and flooded me with passion. I was trapped but it released me at least for a while from my chains. I had never felt so good in my life. I became crazed and obsessed. I hardly bothered to talk to anyone. The second stage approached faster each day. I went to the slums and saw poor sick people. People there were deprived, degraded, and vulgar."

He took a breath, closing his eyes briefly. He felt the fresh ocean breeze fill his lungs. He smiled gently, "oh Freddie, I thought it was terrible that these innocent people were in such filthy degradation. I wanted to help them, I wanted to secure their futures for them, and raise them up from the wasted lives they had. I neglected my own desire to be a magic user; I refused to want personal things, I ignored my self because I didn't think I was worthy again. Each stage of my life made me hate myself more. I was all about them when sometimes they didn't even want me."

"It was the kidnapping and the events after it that caused the third transformation. I realized I wasn't such a terrible vile person, that I was something that deserved worship if I didn't compromise myself and my values. Being with Cal and talking with him helped. The long hours of solitude make me reexamine my life and my character and beliefs. I scrutinized my values and convictions. I came to realize I don't believe in any God or divine being, I don't like laughing or smiling unless I really want to, I don't care for titles, I don't believe in love ever dieing, and many other things. But most of all I feel contempt for those that are like the way I was, especially if they never understand, if they never change. God, Freddie, I can't believe this!"

He laughed as Freddie just smiled. "I was never like that, but you know I could have been like you. I'm just glad you're like this, Lucifer."

Their eyes connected and both understood the other. Neither really cared to know what the others pass entailed besides what had been said and everything else about each other didn't need to be stated between them.

"Are we friends?"

"I think so."

* * *

Taliesin was silent, staring at Aderyn. She was smiling up at him but the expression in her eyes was grief. "It's alright, Ryn. You need to go. This isn't the end. I promise we won't be separated for long. Cheer up, dear, you look so sad. Here," he handed her his handkerchief, his lips curving upward when she clutched it tightly.

"I'll miss our secret place. I'll miss you." She blew her nose noisily, her eyes turning red.

"Does the secret place have to end? The feelings we both have around each other doesn't disappear when we are somewhere else. Ryn, think of me and you will be fine. Don't be so sorrowful. I'll see you in two weeks. I promise I'll appear on your doorstep then. Alright?" He gave her his brightest smile, but the corner of his lips wavered slightly when she gave a sigh.

"I umm… You keep your promises, right?"

He laughed and embraced her tightly. When he let go after a few moments, both looked brighter. "I'm sure the hug will help you get through it."

"You're my best friend, Talie."

"You're mine."

"I can't wait until you met my friends. I'm sure you and Cal will just hit it off. It will be a shame if you don't."

He grabbed her elbow when he saw the driver waiting impatiently. The knights who had been injured where now healed enough to travel and they were already to go, expect for Aderyn. He steered her over to the door, his lips firm, his face hard. She hugged him again before ascending the small step into the carriage. "Promise," she whispered as she leaned through the window.

"Yes I'll be there."

Taliesin watched the convoy rattle down the road and out of Ellesméra. Vanir approached, his face stern, his eyes gloomy. "What's wrong, Cousin?" He didn't turn from the road to look at him though; his thoughts lingering on the conversation that just took place. He was thinking he wouldn't like Aderyn's Calhoun. He knew from what she had told him that the half elf wasn't going to be his friend.

"You are getting out of hand, Cousin!"

Taliesin was startled, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me! You're damn lucky I haven't put a stop to this yet, so openly you two displayed your emotions. How inappropriately you show your favor. Don't you know favor can change, she's a girl and her likes changed from day to day."

"What are you implying? That I'm using her for something other then friendship!" His voice which rarely rose now became loud, his eyes blazing.

"Calm down. How temperamental you are. I didn't mean that. I'm just worried that if you get too close to her that you'll be disappointed. Think of your family if you get Murtagh angry with you. Islanzadí won't be pleased, seeing how fragile everything between humans and elves is right now. You trying for a relationship right now," he tried to protest but was cut off, "no matter what kind of relationship, friendship or other. Our family might not be seen favorably, including me. Do you know how hard I've work for my connections with Islanzadí and the family? What if the elves decided to distance themselves from us? We'll be in a damn pit of lions without help in sight."

"Shut your mouth! Enough of this tripe. I won't hear this. I would never endanger our family's reputation and certainly I would never use a girl like Aderyn in such a manner. You degrade my morals. I'll do as I please with or without your consent, Cousin!"

Taliesin walked off huffily, Vanir stood in shock. He sighed; his cousin was going to get himself killed or all of them.

* * *

Lunet stared at Adonis sullenly; he stood before her with a somber expression, a bundle of fresh desserts in one hand and some of her favorite expensive perfume in the other. She stepped aside to let him enter, her eyelids lowered as she perused him. He had changed a little, he had a new scar just under his jaw line, his hair was at least an inch longer, and his face looked more grave and older.

She took the proffered perfume and put the glass container on her vanity. Both remained silent as she did this, words would come soon and sharply. Lunet whirled around when Adonis muttered her name weakly.

"Why were you absent?" Her words were like cold steel pressed to his chest, he lowered his eyes at her hard fury.

"I was drunk," he had decided lying wouldn't help.

"Why may I ask where you so inclined to miss my return for some drink?"

"I… I had been told some depressing news and it helped relieve the sorrowful thoughts."

"What thoughts are puzzling you?" Her words had lost their distance coldness when she heard his voice filled with despair. She took the bowl of fruit and set it aside. Taking his hand gently, she noticed how cold it was. He didn't squeeze her hand back, but let it rest limply in her grip. She kissed the palm gently before leading him to the couch.

She looked at him with a tender look, her eyes warm. "Adonis, dear, please tell me? You still trust me don't you?"

"Of course I trust you. It's just I can't talk about this with you…"

"Why not?"

He bowed his head, his soft hair clinging to his sweating neck. She leaned close, sliding her arms around his shoulders. Her lips brushed his temple pleadingly. "I can't… How was the party?"

He had changed the subject. She decided she'll let it go for now but later she would make him talk. She told him a little of the party, about some of the welcoming gifts that were brought and from whom. She told him where it had been held in Tialdarí Hall it had taken place and that the queen and princess had actually made an appearance. She became silent after a time, her head resting on his shoulder. Her black hair hung over her pale face, shielding her eyes. She brushed some of it aside, her pale pink lips forming a frown.

"Adonis, dearest…"

"What?"

"What was it like living with the humans?"

He smiled weakly and began talking animatedly about the other dragon riders. He mentioned a man named Alden who he'd become fast friends with. He used strange words every now and then and would explain their meaning when she stared blankly. He said he learned them from Alden and that they just came out without his realizing it. He talked warmly and kindly about King Murtagh, she could see only respect and admiration in his eyes. When he had paused for breath, she stood and went to get him something to drink. Adonis took it from her gratefully and took big gulps of it.

She watched in silence, her brow furrowed. He had changed considerably since he had left. Before he had always been a little cold to everyone, rarely laughing and smiling as he was now, and certainly he had never been this warm and friendly.

She had to admit she liked this change in him. She was use to stoical elves most of the time and she liked Adonis being so open to her. "Adonis," she drawled an idea crawling into her thoughts.

"Yes, Lunet?"

"I know what we can do now," she processed to kiss his neck feverishly. Her hand reached under his shirt and rubbed his chest leisurely. Adonis was tense, his shoulder's taut. Lunet frowned at him, "don't you want to, love? I mean it's been so long… Have you found another while we were apart?" She asked it softly, her eyelashes and cheek just touching the soft flesh of his neck.

He shivered suddenly, "no. There's no one else. I just… How can you doubt me?"

"I don't. It's the human girls I don't trust."

He held her eyes for a long moment and then threw himself at her. She laughed as his hands searched her body hungrily, his lips covered hers. She relaxed and let him pick her up. He carried her to the bedroom and they both collapsed in a sprawled mess on the bed. Both clawed at each others clothes, both hungry for what the other would give them, Adonis for release from those haunting thoughts and Lunet for the sweet pleasure.


	34. Chapter 33: Gale's Friends and Dice Game

Shania sat staring listlessly at the courtiers. Alden was sitting beside her, his eyes attentive though she knew him well enough to know that the ridges on his forehead meant he was bored and trying not to show it. The courtiers included several dukes, counts, and one Marquis. Apparent being Regent for Murtagh meant spending long hours in crowded rooms trying to collaborate and compromise with about a hundred different courtiers and never being able to please all of them. Shania listened as the noble complained about the quarters he been given for his stay. He complained that it was too small and crude for his family of six and made a point to add that he had been one of few noblemen who had supported the king in his early years.

Alden told the man he would be given better accommodations, stating simply that the king would never let his supporters and people live in unnecessary discomfort. The man was pleased and had a big boastful smile when he took his seat again. Shania never said much at these meetings, preferring to be somewhere else and wishing vainly that she didn't have to put up with this. Alden didn't seem too happy with it either, she noted, as she took a sip from her goblet.

Another noble had started talking and she reminded herself to listen. She leaned upon her elbow, her black hair falling gently into her eyes. It felt like an hour when the meeting was dismissed. She looked over at Alden as the nobles filed out. She laughed, "That was great."

"It would have been better if you talked every now and then. I'm getting the feeling the aristocracy are taking you for an insolent wench."

"Let them," she threw her head back jolly and added, "Lanelle and I are going for a ride."

"We have plenty of other meetings to attend, Shania."

"I have other more important things to do, Alden dear," she drawled in her most persuasive voice, cramping her hands into her pockets and whistling. She was wearing men's clothes, a long tunic and charcoal colored trousers. Her hair was short and choppy like a man's. She smiled at some secret thought of her own.

"Alright," He assented drearily, not liking that he'd have to deal with nobles all day by himself. "You can go if it really is important. Is it?"

"Oh yes," she walked briskly down the hall, her soft leather shoes clicking monotonously against stone. "I'll make it up to you."

"No you won't," he said tersely.

"How are you and that girl of yours?"

She smiled at the red that rushed his cheeks. She laughed at seeing a man in his late thirties who was also a rider blush at something so trivial. "Sibylla is fine… I haven't talked to her lately, but she is spending her nights with her sister. The woman lost her husband years ago and is too sick to work. Sibylla was offering to help get her back on her feet. Sibylla said she didn't see a physician yet, but that she was going to take her to see one even if she protected."

"I see."

"How come you don't have a man, Shania?"

"I don't feel like answering."

"Everyone else is pairing up. Aderyn and Cal, Elmira and Vartan, that Leona girl and Anicatus, Ranae and Garrick, Gwynedd and Veronica …."

"I'm not like everyone else." She turned and ran down the hall, "I have to get going! If you need me contact Lanelle."

"Alright." She disappeared from view. Alden sighed, inched his head and went back inside the meeting room. It wouldn't be long before the next wave of nobles came to talk to him.

Shania closed her eyes and smiled. The wind whipped her hair around her head, the gusts colliding with her face with a smack, her clothes swaying against her thin frame. She could feel the jerks and shifting movements of Lanelle beneath her. Lanelle's wings flapping as they beat against the air. She opened her eyes and stared in delight as they went through a cloud. Her face and clothes were damp when they emerged from the grayness.

After a time the dragon landed in a field of grass. Shania clambered down her back and stood staring at the empty field. _I'll leave. I plan on going to see Cole. When is he to arrive?_

_Soon. _She laid down on the grass, spreading her arms wide and letting her eyelids droop. She felt the grass between her fingers and heard Lanelle take off. She felt the wind hit her face as Lanelle hovered above her for a moment.

She relaxed, her fingers picking at the grass listlessly. She was in a good mood. She heard the horse galloping but didn't bother to lift her head. She knew who it was. The hooves approached more vigorously when she was sure the rider had spotted her. The horse pulled up to where she was and the rider dismounted. She didn't open her eyes. She heard the man picketing the animal and then settling down beside her.

"Ana?"

"Love," she opened her eyes and met his. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He held her tightly, his arms strong and hard. When they separated she stared at his face. He had a new scar across his forehead, just under his hairline. She touched it tentatively, her fingers smoothly brushing his face. "What happened?

"I was beat," his voice faltered for a moment, his nose had a twisted look to it, she noticed, hoping that the bone hadn't been broken.

"The ambush?"

"Yes. You always know what's going on, dear."

She played with a strand of his hair, her eyes content. "I haven't seen you in weeks…"

"It has been too long. Six weeks and three days."

"You counted also?"

"How could I not? There was nothing else to do. Being away from you is worse then torture." One arm had encircled her waist; his other hand was pressed to her hair.

"Yes," she let her head fall upon his tunic, a burgundy color with pretty gold diamonds at the hem and neckline. It was the tunic he wore often when they met. She loved how it looked on him. She untied the strings fastening the collar. His pale bare neck was revealed to her. She gently caressed the skin, her eyes intent on the feeling of his flesh under her touch. He clutched her hair in his hands, his lips capturing hers again.

When he broke the kiss he looked down at her, his face sincere. "I love you, Ana." He was the only person she allowed the curtsey to call her Ana, she never let anyone use that endearment.

"I love you too," she answered softly looking up into his calm face. She had memorized every line, every feature of that face so that it was more recognizable then her own. She smiled something she rarely did in front of others. She was always in a good mood around him. They laid in silence, both understanding that the other didn't feel like talking right now. She lay nestled in his arms, her eyes closing, listening to the beating of his heart and the breath coming from his lips. He shifted occasionally and one hand still gripping her hair. The other had slid under her tunic and rested against her stomach.

"When will we meet again?" His voice sounded suddenly sharp and bitter. She knew he had to leave soon and he was regretting it. She was silent. They had met four years ago back when she had first arrived for her training. They had seen each other occasionally in the palace, him being a noble and her a dragon rider. They had started talking to each other and had found that they shared interests and ideals. At first she had assumed she was merely attracted to him because he was handsome and regal, but now she understood that it had been inevitable that they would fall in love. They met once a month most of the time and it was like torture when one of them couldn't make it. The other waited here with a weak heart until it grew dark and left feeling torn.

"Ana?"

"I was thinking. I don't know. How about next month? June fifth?"

"I'll be away the fifth. I'm going home."

"When will you be back?"

"Maybe the twentieth at earliest. I think it will be longer though…"

"How about the twenty-fifth? That should be doable."

"Forty three days? It will feel like a year. I hate leaving you. That place isn't my home; my home is wherever you are. Oh, Shania, how I love you. I hate this waiting. If only you were my wife then I'd gladly leave Ansacht to return home."

"I know. You mustn't let this hurt you so. I know it is hard but we must be strong."

"How wise you are… How is Lanelle?" He deliberately changed the subject as she knew it was hard for him to think of his home.

"She is as she always is. How are your brothers?"

"Good I suppose. They are still complaining about their wounds."

"I'm not surprised. Murtagh should have brought me with him, and then the fools wouldn't have hurt you and kidnapped Lucifer and Cal."

He smiled as he rose to his feet. He brushed the dirt and grass off his tunic and trousers. She lay watching him, her eyes vivid, her face flushed. She observed the lazy automatic movements, the sharp straight edges of his outline, the clinging clothes. The strangest part of him was the mixture of his masculine muscular body with his almost boyish unshaven face. She adored him for it.

He shook out his tunic dutifully and taking her hand helped her to her feet. He held her in his arms and kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her neck, and lastly her lips. He smiled weakly, his hands pressing her waist firmly. He let her go and went to his horse.

She sighed when he was on his steed; he bent down and took her hand. His eyes were sweeter then a promise. He let go and with a steady hand he turned his steed around. They galloped off and through the grassy field. Lanelle came ten minutes later and found her rider still standing where he had left her. She hadn't moved, just stood remembered the feel of his body, the rough moist eagerness of his lips, the smell of previously shaven face, and the look in his eyes. She sighed, several tears gathering in her eyes. Lanelle gave a dragon growl, her onyx eyes turned doleful with the feelings her rider was having. She composed herself and climbed up onto Lanelle's saddle. She clung to her dragon's saddle as she flew from the field, one hand brushing a brown dragon scale as she remembered it was the hand he had held.

* * *

Gwynedd sat insolently in his stool, his head thrown back haughtily. Iagan would have been getting himself drunk but Gwynedd had told him he wouldn't order him more then one. That one drink was half gone already and they were still waiting. "Where the hell is that pampered dandy?"

"I think he's more of an ostentatious fob." Gwynedd added, his eyes falling on a girl in the corner. She wore a dress with a low neckline, big unflattering jewelry, and her face and nose carefully powered.

"Stop giving the harlots looks, Gwyn."

"I'll stop giving them looks if you stop drooling over the alcohol, Iagan."

"You're obsession is worse then mine," Iagan said indignantly.

"Oh please, alcoholism is a far baser obsession. Sleeping with woman who you enjoy it with is hardly considered an obsession, brother."

"I could understand you sleeping with one girl, but every girl you meet? I think you sleeping with them could be considered that you have little or no morals."

"My, the usually drunk man is so eloquent tonight. Let me tell you something about our 'obsessions.' First off with yours you act like a half wit lunatic when inebriated, in mine you get only pleasure. Secondly, yours is considered harmful and pathetic and mine is a natural occurrence."

"Stop trying to ennoble your worthless ambitions," it was Gale suddenly appearing before them like a ghost.

"Allo, hermit boy," Gwynedd greeted cheerfully.

"Besides," Anicatus added as he and Gale sat down, "Our little Gwynedd is growing up somewhat. That girl Veronica is usually with him, perhaps he will give up his liaisons?"

Iagan laughed, "Doubtful."

Gale lapsed into silent, his eyes shifting around the room. He leaped to his feet, "shall we go?"

"Certainly," Gwynedd rose swiftly; he approached the girl in the corner and started chatting her up.

"I'm sure he knows that wasn't what you meant, Gale." Anicatus stated rolling his eyes as Iagan chuckled. Gale sighed taking a seat again. "Iagan would you like more?" Anicatus asked noticing the other man staring wistfully at his empty glass.

"Would you?"

"I'd be happy to buy you a flask," Anicatus called a waitress over and ordered some ale.

Gwynedd stopped the waitress on his way back and smiled dutifully at her, his smile the most charming one he processed. He came back to the table victoriously, throwing a scrap of parchment on the table with am arrogant gesture. "Anicatus my fellow, you could take lessons from me about lasses," Anicatus had picked the paper up and saw two room numbers scribbled by feminine hands.

He laughed, "I know how to charm girls so I don't need help."

Iagan snorted, "Really brother you're insane."

Gale stood suddenly and walked to the stairs leading up to the rooms. He paused and glanced back at them with a look that said simply 'are you coming?'

The men stood and followed the blond, Gwyn grumbling, "He's so austere."

Gale walked down the hall, his boots heavy leather, his tan tunic swaying against his slender figure. He stopped before a room and opened the door. The others entered. Gwyn settled on a couch, pulling a pipe out from his cloak. Anicatus took a chair near the window and Iagan pushed a stool next to the table, setting his flask and glass on it. Gale locked the door and collapsed onto the bed. Gwyn stuffed his pipe full and processed to light it. He took a long drag off it and handed it to Anicatus' awaiting hand. Iagan was busy drinking himself into oblivion and Gale just lay on the bed with one arm hanging off the edge.

"So where the hell are they," Gwyn asked as he took another drag from the pipe.

"Haven't a clue," Gale's voice drawled, "Anicatus talked to them last."

"They said they'd be here," the youth said. They had all become friends because of Jie, Anicatus' older dead brother. When Jie and Anicatus had been young, Jie had forced Anicatus to come horseback riding with him one day and they had stumbled upon the Meirion brothers. Jie had been outgoing enough to approach the much bigger boys and had started a conversation. Jie had been like the glue that had kept the five Meirion brothers and the two Gwenderain boys together.

They had shared tough times together the seven of them, the Meirion brothers had been there for Jie and Anicatus when their father had married the second time and had the twins. The Gwenderain boys had been there for the Meirion brothers when their father had quarreled with each boy's mothers and had ended up leaving them.

Leith did not often marry the woman he got with child and had actually only been married twice. His first wife had born him Garnet and Iagan; his second wife had given him Garrick. Gale and Gwynedd were the only bastards he acknowledged and knew about. No one doubted that there were countless other children he had, but the mothers hadn't spoken up yet. Leith was known to cheat on his wife daily. His first wife a pretty little redhead had died from tuberculosis, his second wife was still alive and surprisingly she didn't badger him about his affairs. It was known throughout the kingdom that she had secret meetings with a handsome young squire.

After Jie's death the boys had gone separate ways. Iagan becoming a bigger alcoholic, Gwynedd following in his father's footsteps and knowing it, and Garnet had almost no complains but for the fact that his wife Leah seemed unable to bear children and placed the fault on himself. Gale and Garrick had remained roughly the same expect that they sometimes wished Jie were around to give advice and talk to.

Anicatus had been a mess for several months and had only recently decided to come to Ansacht to get away from his father. He had to admit he liked it here, but the thought of his brother still lurked in the back of his mind. Sometimes he cried himself to sleep; he never let anyone know he cried, before Jie had been the only person he ever cried in front of. Now he had no one to hold him and comfort him. Before Jie's death he might have considered one of the Meirion boys, but that time had all but vanished. It was as if the six men's cheerful youth had been killed with Jie. None of them were as happy as they appeared all the time.

The door opened and a head appeared. Three men entered silently and pulled seats up to the tabletop. Gale didn't move, but the others straightened and Iagan set his full glass down. The honey colored ale swished and splashed on the table. Iagan quickly wiped it with his sleeve giving an uneasy smile.

The men wore cloaks and didn't bother to lower the hoods as they lounged back in their seats. "So," the man in the gray cloak started, his voice perky, "I see you all made it. Well that's good. Now about our plans…there is a little delay. You see it wasn't there. You just have to wait on that part of the deal. Do you have the money raised and the men?"

"Of course," Anicatus responded, his chin stuck out defiantly, his expression and tone challenging the idea that this man thought him incompetent.

"And you three?"

"We've done our part," Gwynedd said curtly. He lit the pipe again and took a drag, he offered it carelessly to the men, but a hand waved it away dismissively. "You do yours," Gwyn said as he tried to stare into the faces beneath the hoods, his dark eyes twinkling in the candle light.

"You think we don't keep our promises?" The voice behind the royal blue cloak snapped huskily.

"So far we've seen nothing to suppose either way," Anicatus stated.

"You'll get what you want," the gray cloaked man said briskly, an old wrinkled hand settling on his bony knees. "As far as we know that you are loyal and dependable."

"We are."

"What's with him?" Asked the man in brown as a strong dark skinned hand gestured diffidently at Gale.

"Oh, him." Gwyn waved, "he's just not excitable. A bum really."

"A bum," Gale lifted his head, his eyes sharp as steel. "Idiot. I'm the one who set this little meeting, Gwynedd, if it wasn't for me you'd never have known about them. Don't forget that, brother dear." Gale's head fell back and his legs hung limply over the side of the bed, one pale slender wrist with half curled fingers lay off the edge.

The others were silent. "So we'll keep things the same. We have all we need to see this through," the gray cloaked man persisted undisturbed, "you do you'll side and we will make sure we do ours. Our Master isn't one to trick people; he knows what he's doing. You needn't worry. Just be careful. Don't let any brothers or family who isn't in on this find out. Make sure my friends, that you don't let it slip, keep your heads clear."

"We'll make sure to watch Iagan for you," Gwyn said laughing.

"I meant all of you," the figure rose and the two beside him jumped swiftly to their feet. Gwyn lead them to the door, Anicatus crossed his long legs, letting a sigh escape his parched lips. Gale hardly stirred and Anicatus wondered if he knew the men had gone, Gale could sometimes completely ignore the world around him.

"That went well," Gwyn intoned feebly, cracking his neck stiffly. "Let's go Iagan." Iagan was drunk and his head had fallen on the table the moment the door closed. Gale bounced to his feet suddenly and strolled to the door.

As he was about to exit, he muttered, "I already paid for the room." The door slammed shut and Iagan's head lifted groggily. He stared in bewilderment. Gwyn grabbed the drunks arm and got him swaying to his feet.

"Be a pal, Anicatus, and help me," the two men partially dragged the heavy Iagan out the room and down the stairs. They heaved him into a carriage with help from the driver. Anicatus and Gwyn crammed in uncomfortably. "So I'm going home the fifth," Anicatus remarked in the silence.

"Oh, tell your father he's an ass hole for me," Gwyn responded.

"I will… Apparently he's planning on bringing that girl he's always with home. I think he might even be considering marriage. Good God, the little slut is about my age. Jie would have told father so too… I wish he would rethink it and perhaps for once think of me and the twins… Or even Jie's memory."

Gwyn took the younger man's hand and held it for a moment. "I know how you feel, kid…"

"Sure you do." Anicatus was silent. He remembered how Gwyn had been before he'd discovered the pleasure of woman. He use to like Gwynedd and now he felt slightly disgusted because everyone knew Gwyn was taking over where their fathers had begun. Gwyn had only one excuse for his trysts, "I'm young and unmarried, why can't I enjoy all the woman I want. Besides I'm careful about it, aren't I? Don't worry, I'll settle down when I get older. I'm not my father."

Anicatus watched as the carriage stopped at the palace door. He helped Gwyn with Iagan who had awakened. He left the two men and went to his room. Inside his room it was cold and drafty. The shutters had been left wide open; he closed them, then went to the fireplace and processed to light some firewood. It took him some time, but he got the fire blazing and in no time the room was nice and warm.

He slid his boots off and lay down on his perfectly made bed. Even though the room was warm and the bed soft he felt startling lonely. He remembered how Jie and the others voices use to fill this room with loud brawny noise when they all crowd in his room late at night to talk and drink. He closed his eyes when he felt tears prick at the corners. Jie use to know how to lighten any mood with a casual joke or his boldest smile.

He missed his brother desperately and prayed with a blind faithful hope that this plan of Gale and his friends worked. He wasn't sure what'd he'd do if it didn't. Leona suddenly came to his mind and stung like an old scar. He'd betray her if he let himself fall to utter despair, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care as much as he should have. He had never been like Jie, Jie would have never let himself be beaten like this, and he would have been stronger and more courageous. Then again it made perfect sense because he was merely plain crowdedly Anicatus and he knew he'd never be anything great like Jie had been.

* * *

Lennon sighed staring idly at the boy. He was sitting silently, head bend over a book with quill in one hand. Yellowed parchment that curled in the corner lay before him like a map before a general. He scribed steadily, pausing only briefly every now and then to crack his fingers. He leaned against the pillar just behind him and watched the youth. Several minutes passed as Lennon was thinking.

"Do you need something?" The words weren't sharp or annoyed. Just questioning.

"I need many things. Don't we all?"

"I agree," the boy was looking up at him now, his blue eyes keen. "Perhaps I should rephrase my question. Do you need anything from me at this time or do you just enjoy watching people?"

Lennon was thoughtful, his hand moving soundlessly under his cloak. He smiled bitterly, "what if I told you both?"

Lucifer smiled gently at him. Lennon pulled out a knife from the folds of periwinkle; he examined the blade silently for several seconds. Then he raised one finger to the cutting metal and drew it along the sharp edge. Small droplets of red spattered onto the library floor.

Lennon was silent frowning at his trickling finger. "You must hate yourself."

He blinked, lifting his head sharply at the words. "I don't hate myself. Why do you say that?"

"Well, I would never cut myself purposely. What use, what function does it have? It doesn't help me to cut myself. Why do it?"

His month moved grimly, his forehead wrinkling. "Shut your month captive."

"Well certainly, captor!" Lucifer closed his month willingly and then turned back to his books. Lennon glared at the boy's head,_ how obeying he is. You think a prince would hate to take commands._

"Doesn't it hurt your pride?" He remained silent, head still bowed over his parchment. "Speak damn it."

"You told me to keep my month shut."

"Well you can talk now. So answer my question."

"I don't understand the question. Could you ask it again?"

He worked his jaw angrily but complied anyway. "Doesn't it hurt your pride to take my orders? You're of much higher standing then I. You're a prince; I'm the son of a marquis."

"Why I didn't know you are nobility. What should I be calling you?"

"Enough! Good God, just answer the question."

"I don't mind obeying. There are some things I will do and some things I won't. The simple things you instruct me to do I won't begrudge. But there are things I will certainly never do."

Lennon knew better then to ask what those things were. He stared into those blue eyes before letting out a sigh. "Get up," he realized that his finger was still bleeding and with a quick gesture he healed the wound with a few words.

Lucifer smiled, "could you cut yourself again and then heal yourself?"

"What? I thought you didn't want me to cut myself?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I care if you cut yourself. It doesn't matter much to me. Earlier I was merely stating that I didn't understand why you would want to. But I have my own motives to wanting you to do it again."

"What motives?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Here he grabbed one of the books off the table and held it up so Lennon could read the title. It was a book containing spells in the ancient language.

"I still don't get it."

Lucifer laughed, "I want to learn magic. I've been studying it tirelessly. I don't use it much, but you know I'm working at being the best magic user I can."

"Oh. So you like seeing other people use magic?"

"No. I love it." There was a commotion outside the room. Lennon turned just in time to be hit with a wave of Kieran yelling hysterically as the doors flung open. The man marched in haughtily, his head raised high, his quick eyes scanning the room hastily. They fell on Lennon and he came bouncing over. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Getting the boy or what, Serenus?"

"Shut it, Siegmar."

"Prick," Kieran gave the boy a look and grabbed his arm. "Up, kid. How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen since February."

"You're young." Kieran walked steadily, Lennon trailed behind them silently.

"Where are we going?"

"Quiet, captive." He rolled his eyes and examined Kieran. The man had to be in his late thirties. He had red hair that was cut to about ear level and dark brown eyes.

"I like your eyes."

Kieran gave him a startled look. "Are you queer?"

Lucifer just shrugged his shoulders, "I say strange things, just ignore them."

The elf made no comment and walked faster. Kieran pushed the door open and ushered the two inside before entered and shutting the door behind him. Ignatius watched them enter; a platter of food was set upon the table with some goblets. "Ah, Your Highness! Are you hungry perchance?"

"Well aren't we overly jovial? And didn't I say you could call me Lucifer?" Lucifer settled down on one of the chairs by the table. Ignatius just gave a small smile at the boy's remark.

"I'd forgotten."

"More likely you just didn't care."

"Perhaps I wished to be respectful."

"It would have been more respectful if you had gone by the name I told you to use."

"Maybe." Ignatius was staring at him with a long glance, one hand limply hanging off the armrest. Lucifer picked up a buttered biscuit and bit into it leisurely. Ignatius smiled gently, his fair hair falling into his face.

"How old are you, Ignatius?"

He smirked, amused at the question, people rarely asked him his age. "I'm forty six."

"You look twenty six and I don't flatter people if you want to know," the prince took a gulp from one of the golden and silver chalices.

"I didn't think you did," Ignatius answered, letting his head loll back against the chair's cushion. Lennon and Kieran had taken seats at the far end of the table, so that they were as far from the other two as possible. Lennon was picking dirt from under his nails and Kieran was fiddling with two small wooden dice. "Do you know any fun dice games?" He asked Lucifer abruptly.

The boy looked thoughtful, but shrugged in the end, "what do you mean by fun? Are you asking whether I enjoy any dice games or that I know any? Or both?"

Ignatius laughed; the boy was always one step ahead. "Both I suppose."

"I know none and I like none. They seem trivial to me."

"Well seeing as you dislike them I think I can come up with a delightful one."

"Really? Now I'm curious."

"Good, Kieran the dice," the assassin handed the dice over obediently. Lennon looked up dully then went back to his nails. "Now this game is really easy. We'll add some stakes to make it fun, eh? No argument, good. All you have to do is roll a higher number then me. We'll do this three times and the winner with the highest numbers when added together wins. How does that sound," Lucifer shrugged. "Now the stakes. What is the thing you love most?"

Lucifer blinked at him fixedly, his face mellow and collected though. "Magic and anything to do with it. I love making new spells and working with magic. Why?"

"Because you'll give up magic. Not for a week, a few months, more then a lifetime. I'll make you immoral. I know how to do that. You'll never die and take some meaningless job and do it without loving it. You'll do what I tell you and you'll do it promptly. That's what happens if you lose. If you win you'll have an eternality to work magic. You'll be free to use my own private library. I have a whole library dedicated to magic. You'll find manuscripts from Galbatorix, Vrael, many other riders and elves who researched magic. You'll have an endless supply of magic to study and you'll no doubt master it. Any new magic books come out and you'll have them before they get sent to anyone else. All you have to do is gamble a little, have some luck and you'll be free."

Lucifer was silent, his head bowed slightly, Ignatius saw the bony hand raise from the boys lap to the table top. It rested against the wood, the fingers spreading far apart. He watched it without a word, his eyes not leaving the boy's face. Lennon was watching now and so was Kieran.

"If I lost I'd lose magic forever. If I won I'd never have to worry about losing it." The boy ranted to himself, his lips just faintly lifting to murmur the words. He laughed; it was sharp, dry, and joyless. "I won't play your game. I'd rather live the life I have and if I am able I'll discover by myself how to become immoral."

His lips moved soundless for a second before he composed himself. No one he had ever offered this chance to had refused to play. "I'll do something. You won't like, but it will force you to change you're mind, prince. What if I tell you I'll ruin Calhoun," Lucifer had been standing after his declaration; he now collapsed into his seat. "He doesn't have the will you do. He's not that strong mentally. He'd been easy to break, hell he's already jagged and cracked on the inside. It would just take a little push to throw him over the edge. I'd do it too; you know I'm good for it… What's your choice now? Do you still refuse after I add him into his?"

Lucifer's eyes blazed like a storm, like a wild hail of ice was suddenly able to come out from his eyes. "You dare to include him in this? Why?"

"Because I like destroying greatness." The sixteen year olds pupils dilated and his fingers curled absently. He looked like he'd been slapped, but it was not Ignatius words that had broken through. It was a sudden realization that hit him like a punch in the stomach. He felt slightly sick and startled that he hadn't seen this before. He looked up at Ignatius and met those cold unforgiving blue eyes and he understood completely what motivated him where before he had not understood why Ignatius did the things he did. It was so vividly clear that he felt foolish for not seeing it before.

His lips felt rough and his mouth dry like a waterless desert. He couldn't feel the tips of his fingers or toes and his shoulders were like scathing granite when he rolled them slowly. "I… I've never met any one more contemptible. You could have been…now you do this." His words came off flat and monotonous.

"Well?"

"I'll play."

"Here we go then," he knew his first roll. One dice hit the tabletop on an edge and rolled over to reveal a three, the other landed on a four. "Seven," Kieran stated blankly.

Lucifer picked the dice up and as he held them he felt that he'd never held any thing that was so small but might destroy his whole life. He rolled. The two glaring red dots peered back at him like a bruise. He'd gotten snake eyes. "Two," Kieran's voice was mocking.

Ignatius rolled leisurely, reclining in his chair. A five and three was his second roll. "Fifteen," Kieran chuckled.

He took the dice, closing his sweaty palms about it. _I do this for myself,_ he mused as he shook them, _but I know I could live with losing. Cal couldn't. This will cost us our lives._ He threw them down, a five and six faced up at him. "My… Watch out, Master. Thirteen."

He picked them up and blew on them, long claw like fingers holding them tightly as if they were precious. He dropped them with a seldom gesture. "Two fives. Way to go."

"Shut up," Ignatius hissed at Kieran. The assassin shut his mouth with a grimace.

He closed his eyes when the dice hit the table, hearing the dull thump as they struck. "Oh hell he got two sixes. That's a tie I believe." Kieran had lunged to his feet in excitement, his disheveled red hair drooping into his face.

Ignatius laughed bitter sweetly, "a damn tie! I can't believe this!"

"Did you count it right?" Lennon asked from his chair. He hadn't watched the game, but he had heard Kieran shrieking off the numbers.

"He's right," Lucifer concurred. "What happens since it's a tie?"

Ignatius scratched the back of his head, his face cheerful. "I don't know. I suppose I can postpone you're demise for a few nights. Have fun while you can," he was whistling when he walked out. The prince didn't move for a moment before he laughed sharply. He shook his head, "a damn pair of sixes saved us. I can't wait to tell him and Freddie. This will be great."

Lennon watched Lucifer leaving, Kieran looked perturbed. "I don't get why they are both so happy. You think they didn't bet anything on that game. That was a waste of time." He just shrugged and smiled, _at least Ignatius lost; now I'll still get a chance at Cal myself._


	35. Chapter 34: Plan Changing

The prince stared out the window at the houses with thatched rooftops or flat limestone. Cal was pacing around the room frantically. He could also make out people roaming about and saw the venders' advertising merchandise. He looked back at Cal, the boy appeared angry.

"You should calm down, dear," he remarked, idly examining a strand of hair between his fingers. The ends were starting to spilt. "Do you think I need a haircut?"

"Damnit!" He gave a few ferocious curses as he paced hurriedly around the room.

"I didn't realize you hate haircuts. Though I suppose that explains why you never cut yours."

"What?" Cal turned sharply and stared at him. "What in Alagaësia are you going on about?"

"I was just telling you to calm down and asked if you think I need a haircut. What were you cursing about?"

Cal gave a huff, crossing his arms. He shook his head, "you're thinking of haircuts while I'm trying to figure out Ignatius and his plan. Why are you so dense? How can you think of trivial matters when we have an insane person planning to hurt us?"

"First off my hair is extremely important to me, whether or not you care about it is unimportant. I was just curious to see if you prefer it shorter or not. Personally I like it short, it's easy to take care of and cute. Don't look at me like I'm stupid. I do think I look better with shorter hair. Secondly do you even know the definition of insane? The definition is 'an unsoundness of mind and lack of understanding that prevents someone from having the capability of entering into certain relationships, status, transactions, ect.' Do you really think Ignatius is incapable of understanding? To me he's closer to a diabolical genius actually."

"Idiot, he's still dangerous."

"Never said he wasn't. Just because he's scheming against us doesn't mean we need to fret over it twenty four seven. Relax for a time. We can go down to the town, maybe see Freddie and shop? What do you say? We can look at some weapons if you want?"

Cal ground his teeth and stared at the floor. "You will just tire yourself out before any thing begins. Spend the day not worrying over him. It will do you good. We can think of him later. He's giving us time to rest. Besides I'm sure Aderyn isn't brooding away in her room over you. She's probably worried and all, but she knows better then to forsake living."

Hazel eyes glanced upward into blue, Cal softened into a smile at Lucifer's grinning face. "I guess I can for a little bit, but we will go to the weapon shop and we will not spend all day in the damn bookstores or at some magic shop. Got that?"

"Okay, not all day."

The young rider could barely keep the smile off his face as they walked around. Lucifer was staring like a young boy who had never seen a town before. He thought it was absurd that he was acting like this, but thought it was slightly amusing. Every time Lucifer saw a priest pass by he gazed with a profoundly awed look, made a remark on the robes and kept asking questions about the priests that he couldn't answer. Sometimes Lucifer stopped and stared at the buildings. Then he made comments about the cornices and the corbels, explaining that he'd been reading books about architecture lately.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care about architecture?"

"Oh," he scratched a spot on the back of his head absently. "I like to know things. Everything actually. Knowledge is wonderful, but learning is amazing. It's funny when you think that humans only use 10 of their brains. Just think if we used the other 90! I wonder how much animals use? Actually I'm not sure if humans only use 10 or not. I never really cared to know before. Don't you ever get excited when you learn something new or you come up with conclusions on something that bugged you? I get a rush from knowledge. It's great being human."

"I see," he didn't say anything after that. He followed silently beside Lucifer as they entered a book store. Lucifer proceed to go crazy over the books, Cal just stood over to the side and watched the boy bustle about happily. He realized that it made him feel glad to see Lucifer in such a good mood. He hated it when Lucifer was unhappy. _He's my friend, why shouldn't I care if he's happy?_ He shuddered suddenly and cursed himself, _I shouldn't be so happy right now,_ _not with Aderyn and the others probably worried sick for me. How can I be so selfish?_

Lucifer came over with several books he had just brought. Cal wondered where he got the money. When he asked, the brunet smiled. "I worked in the stables to make money. I rather liked it but for the smell and the unruly animals. Though I still don't think I'm a good horse rider or ever will be. I'm scared of heights, which doesn't help when dealing with a horse. I guess I didn't mind Gwydion, he's a nice fellow."

They left the store and walked down the packed streets. Once in a while someone would elbow him in the side or step on his feet when they passed. He felt like an animal and was certain he'd seen some people that looked more animalistic then human. Lucifer was humming a happy tune as they strolled around.

The next shop they stopped at was the weapon smiths. "Now don't get all excited," he informed his younger companion, knowing how Lucifer was when around things he thought fascinating. "They are pretty to look at sometimes, but they are not toys. Don't touch them; you'll poke an eye out. Hopefully yours."

Luce laughed, "I won't."

They climbed the limestone steps and Cal opened the door. The place was gloomy compared to outside and had the faint smell of burning wood for some unexplainable reason. He wondered if the owner made his weapons close by. _Probably in the backroom_, he thought when he noticed a part of the place curtained off by a black drape.

He went to a table and examined some of the weapons. They were odd things certainly, some of the blades had sharp curves and some were just weird. He picked one of the weapons up; he had never seen anything like it before. It was surprising as he had been trained to use nearly every weapon possible, from staffs to short swords. It was a bar of metal that one held in the hand, spikes placed at knuckle level. He flicked it absently; he liked the feel of the steal in his hand. It would be able to slice a throat, though clearly not meant for long distant attacks. He set it down carefully.

Lucifer was stared at some swords, his hands in his pockets. He went over to the prince and examined the weapons hanging from the wall. There were maces, axes, and some long bladed swords.

He turned his head when he heard someone come out from behind the curtain. He was a rough looking man, with big hands, a curly brown beard, and small dark eyes. He was forgettable mostly, but for the scar on his cheek. It was a perfectly straight scar that looked as if an expert swordsman had done it. He turned away quickly from the man, "Luce."

"What?"

He leaned closer to Lucifer and said hurriedly, "let's get out of here. Didn't you want to go to another store? Did you want to buy some magical stuff?"

He threw a glance in the direction of the man with the scar. The man was leaning against the counter, looking into space. "We just got here. Besides I thought you wanted to come here?" The brunet was giving him a thoughtful troubled look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you think that? I'm fine. It's stuffy in here, that's all." The room was indeed hot for June weather. Actually it was more July weather; it was, if Lucifer remembered hearing correctly, the 25th of June. He hated not having calendars or clocks on hand like they had on Earth.

He had dressed in light white clothes today because of the weather. He hadn't bothered with a cloak; it was too warm for that. He was clad in thin trousers and a short sleeved shirt. Cal was dressed similarly, but was wearing a black tunic despite the weather.

"How about I buy a dagger? I mean you're so worried something will happen to me, aren't you? I buy one and keep it on me all the time, that way at least I'll have a little chance in a weapon fight." Both boys knew Lucifer was a horrible swordsman; clearly he had not inherited the skill with blades his father's side had. Lucifer went towards a rack with daggers and short swords on it. Cal followed stiffly, making sure his hair hung down into his face. His eyes he kept downcast.

Lucifer examined the daggers, lifting up one and then another. "I like this one," he said after some time at the rack. The blade was about half the length of his hand with a leather handle. Lucifer pulled it out of the sheath and showed it to him. "I don't know though. What do you think?"

"The metal is good," Cal replied barely glancing at it. His eyes had trailed over to the bearded man.

"I'll buy it," Lucifer strolled over to the huge man and started up a conversation. The rider remained where he was, waiting anxiously. He saw the burly man smile as he took Lucifer's money, his teeth yellow and rotten. The man's dark eyes had looked at him from under brushy brows, the face hardened ever so slightly. Cal knew what was coming a moment before it happened. The man grabbed Lucifer's shoulders, turned him around hastily, and placed the very dagger Lucifer had just paid for at his exposed throat.

Cal inhaled a sharp breath, his eyes landing on the bearded grin. "Well, well, well. Look what crawled into my shop," the man had a thick accent. He chuckled darkly and waved the dagger around absently before soothingly running it along Lucifer's throat. He didn't let it touch though. He was teasing them.

Cal watched Lucifer's face for any sign of panic or alarm. His countenance was calm, his skin white, and eyes attentive and calculating. The only change in Lucifer's normal appearance was he looked solemn and pale.

"I never thought I'd see you again, lad. My, ain't this is a treat, a real surprise. I thought you died a few years back. Hell, everyone thought so. It was whispered from the lowest gutter rat to the highest ranking assassins and murders. In our world you were unofficially pronounced dead as a door nail. Of course no one spoke about it too loudly, you know just incase you where actually still alive. But damn here you are!"

Cal clutched his jaw tightly, remembering why this man had seemed so familiar. "So where you been, Jeschua?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"Temper, temper. My you get angry quickly, don't you? The infamous Jeschua the manslayer! I can't wait until I tell everyone I killed him," suddenly the man grinned down at Lucifer, "and his pretty blue eyed boy! You ain't real handsome." The man lifted Lucifer's chin and examined his eyes evenly. "But those eyes! How nice they are! Such long lashes and so damn blue! I like that! Maybe after I kill your friend I'll have some fun with you," the man gave a chuckle. Cal shuddered at what the man was implying; the prince's eyes grew huge.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hand on him! You bastard!"

"Oh I won't touch him with my hand," the man winked.

"You swine! How dare you even consider that!"

"Why not? Then after I'm satisfied and his screams have stopped, when he's begging for mercy then I'll spill his blood. Actually I think I'll torture you a bit, boy." He laughed hysterically, shaking his head happily.

Lucifer's mouth looked grim, his face unmoving. _Cal, don't let it get to you. He can hurt me; he can beat and rape me. He could take my life if you wants, just don't lose control. Don't let this inhuman monster force you to do anything you'll regret. I can see it in your eyes. You hate him, you wish he'd never been born, you want him dead. You're willing to kill him to save me, but don't! Don't give up and let him turn you into something you're not! You're not sick and twisted like he is!_ _Oh please don't, for your sake and mine! I can't let him make you a monster also._

Cal's hair hung in disheveled strands, his face yellow, and eyes murderous. "Come, Jeschua, does your little buddy know about your past?" The man saw the blank expression on his face and grinned, barring his revolting teeth triumphantly.

"Let me let you 'bout him," he waved a hand at Cal briefly, before clutching Lucifer's hair tightly and yanking his head back, revealing the soft flesh of his throat with a flourish. The dagger gently hovered above it; the man watching Cal carefully. "I been watching you the moment you two entered. I remember that night when our blades clashed. We were both sent by different employers. My employer was paying me a huge sum if I did a good job of it and made it look accidental. The man we had to kill was walking down the street, getting ready to depart the town from the look of the scene. I was sure happy he'd only brought two guards. Either he was a man thinking himself above assassinations or he was a complete fool. I thought both worked out good for me.

"So there I was 'bout to spring my trap on the poor fool when you come along. At first I thought 'it's the god of death surely.' You were one imitating figure, donned all in black. I think you were wearing a long cloak. I'd heard that's how you dressed but a man forgets things when he's working, eh? You're eyes though were scary as hell, I'll tell you! I ain't seen anything since and I doubt I ever will. Gold and brown, how lovely and terrifying! Still are actually!"

"My brain kicked in as you advanced and I figured you were just some other assassin. I wasn't gonna let some punk brat take my victim and fun. Hell no! I told myself I'd let you kill him for me and then get the money after I killed you myself. Less work that way. So I watched as the silly guards threw themselves at you. You made quick work of the first one by decapitating him, didn't ya? The second one you parried the attack and swiftly ended him when you stabbed him in the stomach! Bravado, boy was I impressed.

"Next you noticed the idiot victim trying to leave. Sad sight really, the bastard didn't have a chance. You grabbed the man's throat when you easily reached him, the poor fool! Just like this," he pressed his massive hand against Lucifer's neck and lifted him off his feet. Cal took a step forward, his eyes wild. He set Lucifer down roughly and grabbed his hair again without pause.

"I remember the look when you stared into the man's eyes. You had a half smile on and there was a hint of green in your eyes. Actually for a second I thought your eyes were glowing, but it was just a trick of the light. Then you raised a dagger and said with that scary look on your face, 'Boo!' He screamed and struggled, you gutted the idiot like a fish.

"I came out and yelled at you to halt. You seemed annoyed more then anything. You turned to me and gave me a bored expression. I knew better then to run at you, having seen what would happen if I tried that. So I readied my blade waiting for you to make the first move. You titled your head to the side and gave me a look that said, 'are you a moron?' You came at me and fast too. I barely blocked it in time. Then we dance and oh how we danced! It was so beautiful that I couldn't believe it! How skilled and lethal you were. How great it was to have a worthy opponent instead of men who had never handled a blade before."

The man raised a hand to his check and touched the scar absently. "You gave this to me, Jeschua or whatever you're calling yourself nowadays. I was getting exhausted, you knew this. You probably would have killed me had things played out differently."

"The damn guard on the gate tower saw us below in the trees fighting. He called the other guards and they came charging out. They had at least fifty men. You heard them coming, ya did. You said in that sooth voice of yours, 'the guard is coming with many men. Get out of here, man.' You pulled away from me and went to the victim's body. You cut his ears off and shoved them in a bag. Then you turned to me and I really hated to just you go like that, alive and all without a wound. I shouted angrily, 'what you doin' leaving now, elfie!' You gave me a look that said I was being foolish again. 'I don't plan on the gallows this night. I'll tell you my name and you better be forewarned, human, I have never let anyone escape before. You are very lucky this night, but I will get you when you're alone in the dark with the still night around you. You'll wonder, as I know you will, when I will come? You'll wonder every hour where I am, if I'm plotting your demise or not, or if I've already planned it. Then one night you'll drive yourself mad. That will be the night you die by Jeschua the manslayer.'"

"You ran at me suddenly and you're sword nicked my cheek. I was freaking out, I could barely walk. You disappeared into the darkness, just as you had come out. I remembered the guards and took off, promising myself that I'd kill you first. All I could remember feeling was fear for the next year, but you never came. Over and over I saw your face in my mind, on every stranger I passed, in my dreams, until one day I'd heard you'd died. I cried that night. Now I'll kill you before you kill me, Jeschua the man─."

He didn't see the slight movement of Cal's hand grabbing the dagger or the motion of his arm that threw it. All he saw was a blur of gray fly through the air and embed itself in the man's throat. Lucifer didn't scream as he saw blood oozing out slowly over the man's throat. He wasn't certain if he wet himself or not. But he was certain about one thing. That he staggered away from the body, feeling sick and lightheaded, and fell to the floor in a heap. He was also certain of two other things. The rest was a mystery. He was certain that when he looked up at Cal that his eyes appeared to have a faint touch of green and that he fainted after that from shock.

* * *

He awake about to scream his lungs out, hoping it had all been a bad dream, but he was cut off by a hand on his mouth. He blinked blearily, letting his eyes focus on the face before him. It was Cal and they were back in their room.

Cal was sitting on a stool, a cloth in his free hand. He sat up slowly and pushed Cal's hand away. The rider didn't speak, just touched his shoulders lightly signaling that he shouldn't sit up. He realized how hot his forehead felt when the cool cloth pressed to it. He folded his hands on his stomach and watched the hazel eyed boy move about. A goblet was held out for him. He took a drink and frowned when he discovered it to be wine.

"It will help you relax. Just drink a little. Your head should start to cool down by morning I hope." He spoke softly, glancing down at his lap.

"How did we get back?"

"I carried you."

"All the way?"

"I moved away from the shop as quickly as possible. Then I hid us in an alleyway. I hid you under some trash. If anyone had found us they would have only seen me and you would have been safe. I waited until night descended before making my way back here. It wasn't a long wait, maybe two hours. After that I washed you up and dressed you in different clothes. I've been here for about an hour. I'm glad you seem alright now."

"What happened to my clothes that I needed changing?"

"You…well...shit yourself."

"How embarrassing," he muttered sheepishly. Then he remembered everything in a flash and his face turned grim. "Did that all really happen?" He murmured slowly and quietly not really sure he wanted an answer.

"Yes I'm afraid."

"You killed him, Cal."

"Yes." A long lull came and Lucifer spent most of it working out his thoughts. _Murder_, he reflected, _Cal had murdered that man to save my life. He was protecting me! But it's still murder! I didn't want that to happen. Cal…_

He glanced at the rider's sharp features in the candle light. A tapered candle was burning on the bedside table, its little glow feeble against the darkness around it. All he could make out was Cal's face and upper tunic, the rest of the room was veiled in black shapeless objects and emptiness. He glanced down at the bedspread, noticing it was indeed the bed he'd been using.

"Who is Jeschua?" He said it loudly, more to himself then his companion.

The half elf looked up, "Lucifer…there are a few things I've neglected to tell you and some things I've lied about. Do not forgive me, I can never ask that for my crimes. Just let me tell you everything from the beginning. I want you to know, I haven't told anyone about my true past…not Aderyn even. You should condemn me as the most immoral man you've ever met, I do myself."

A hand gently fell on his causing him to glance upward once more. The face he saw was as stern as a judge, the eyes attentive and patient as a jury member. "I will condemn you if I see fit, first you must show me. Tell me look at your memories, let me feel the things you felt, see the things you saw. Only then can I pass any sort of judgment."

He didn't move for a moment, but relaxed his tense shoulders. He let his body slowly ease all the tension out before he took Lucifer's hand tightly. "It will be hard to deal with, but losing you as my friend would be harder. Come into my mind then."

Lucifer forced his mind against Cal's and felt the bearers fall away, leaving him completely vulnerable. He entered and found Cal's thoughts all jumbled and confused. _Start from whatever memory you choose and we can go from there,_ the prince informed the half elf.

_Alright,_ he found it strange having Lucifer inside his mind, it was like an invasion of privacy having him able to know everything he felt and thought. He started from one of his earliest childhood memories, one that was reasonably important.

* * *

Freddie sat waiting on the edge of the dock, his hands cramped in his pocket. Lucifer had asked him to meet him at the docks so they could chat and apparently he was bringing his friend with. Freddie let his eyes close, feeling the gentle caress of the breeze. It had been humid yesterday, but the air had a nice breeze today and the sky looked clear. A few shattered clouds were moving over the sky, but otherwise it seemed so spacious and empty.

_I miss the clouds; they are pretty entertaining to watch when you're waiting._ He heard a set of footsteps and someone dropped down beside him. "Hey, Fred," Lucifer's voice said, cutting his thoughts off.

He lowered his head and glanced at the dark figure that was standing silently a few steps away. He hadn't heard the man's footsteps_. Actually it might be a woman for all I know. That hood over his face suggests nothing, but the height is an indication that he's either rather short or a woman._

"You brought a friend today, Luce."

"Yes." The prince motioned the other over. The hooded figure came slowly and sat down on Lucifer's left.

"So what do you want? You said you needed something from me?" He turned his gaze to the water just under his feet; it was shallow enough that he could make out the sandy bottom. He smiled when he saw a fish swim swiftly pass his swinging feet.

"Yes. I do need you're help. I never told you, but I think I have to now. I'm King Murtagh's son and my friend here is a dragon rider."

The young sculptor stared at them solemnly and then shrugged his shoulders. "So… I don't care about that kind of thing. I like people for being themselves. That doesn't have anything to do with who their parents are and that a dragon selected them."

"I just needed you to know this, Freddie. I know it doesn't change anything about why you like me. This request I have might be life threatening. I need you to understand the consequences, think of your family and your own safety when you say you'll help us. I don't want you to blindly follow me into this. Alright?"

Frederick sat silently for a time, his eyes watching the sunlight play across the water. Lucifer's eyes didn't leave the man's face, the hooded man just sat with his hands pressed to the dock planks. "I understand, but before I agree I must know the situation. I never follow blindly, that isn't how I am. You should know that by now."

"As to the family thing, I don't have any family that will get suspicious if they don't hear from me in a few months or years actually. I have only my own safety to consider, I don't want my family to get involved. Not because I love them that much, don't get that idea now. The fact that their," he seemed to be thinking of a good word, "ways collide with everything I believe is unimportant in this case. They are human beings and my premises hold onto the fact that they are in reality humans in form, though their minds appear to me to be otherwise, so therefore they deserve to live.

"Let me explain. My premises are simple and easy to understand. I wish to be left alone to do what I want and also that other people should be allowed this right also. If say a criminal steals or kills someone he should be punished, right? But why does almost everyone agree on this? Because they believe that one human right is that humans deserve to live without the inference and worry of being killed or stolen from by any passerby. People want to feel secure and sheltered. Some preach that it is human nature to steal and kill. But is it? I don't think so. I don't believe in that rubbish called human nature."

"To me every human has the possibility to choose his own way and to make decisions that benefit him or not. There are two paths humans chose when they are capable to choose and understand the world. Remember as a child, when everything was beautiful, serene, and so full of life? You never even conceived of evil or cruelty. It is not human nature to harm others. There are those who choose the premise of death and destruction and those who choose life and production. I have chosen to live as I did in my youth and be happy. There is no compromise between evil and good, there is no gray in between. When good and evil compromise, evil always wins.

"When one does something evil they feel quilt, because in their minds they know they made the evil choose and their emotions are merely reflecting what they blocked their minds from doing. When someone commits evil they sometimes try to justify themselves, trying to save themselves by putting a mask on the face of evil. It is impossible to justify harming other humans. Anyone who shouts that evil is good in small doses has done evil themselves and wishes to appear good in front of others. His only thought is that he wants something unearned, he wants the title of hero without having to be one, he wants his promotion without producing anything, and he wants money without doing anything to earn it. Why do you think a married man flaunts his mistress to the public? The reason is because he enjoys appearing like a faithful husband to his wife and others. It doesn't matter much if one of those two realizes it as long as he has someone left to fool.

"The main premise is likely unknown to those who choose the path of death and rightly so it is sometimes unknown to those who choose the other path. The reason it is called the path of death is because it leads to it in the end. A man, though I hate to use that word, can only fool an intelligent person as long as the intellectual gives him the sanction to do so. Without his sanction, any ploy that the man of death uses fails because the intellectual will not allow it to harm him.

"So many of us let these men use us and when thinking of them we decide on one of two chooses. An intellectual can be too optimistic about humans of that kind. They may hope blindly and fruitlessly that they can convince the death people to refuse it and return to living. That I've found so far is not possible. The second may be that they feel that they can win this invisible battle against the beast. This is also impossible. They drain the energy and earnings of any they see who have a hint of this greatness in them. They are killers in their own right, though they scream they've never harmed anyone bodily.

"They threaten you to supply them with the weapons they use to kill you and then assume you will not object when they come for you. How ridiculous! You see then that despite my family being moochers and looters I won't do anything to harm them. It goes against my code. You also realize that I won't do anything to benefit them too. If they ever demand anything like a looter or cry and threaten me like a moocher I will not tolerate it anymore. I will ignore it and leave them to their own destruction. Without a sacrifice to feed off of they will end up destructing each other instead. I realized my faults the last time I spoke with them; I've worked to correct them because I believed they weren't so terrible. I was lying to myself about their nature, but now I see it clearly.

"Ignorance is understandable, we are all sometimes in our life, but working to fix your errors is productive work. The terrible thing would be if someone realized they were ignorant and refused to do anything about it, even more evil would be if they refused to even acknowledge it. That is one of man's horrible chooses he can make, to deny to himself his own nature or the nature of others. Most people do the first and not the second, only a foolish does both."

"I understand what you're saying, but what if someone had followed the path of life and then turned from it? Have you ever seen anything like that before?"

He was unmoving, his head bowed slightly with a frown plastered over his tanned features. "I've never seen that before. I suppose they could, it's possible I guess. I'd like to see this person if he is real. The only reason for his course of action would be… I'm just assuming, I can't say for sure because I'm not him. His reasoning behind doing it could be that he wishes to punish the moochers and looters? He could just be pretending to be one of them and be trying to beat them at their own game? Yet I can't be sure… I would need more information about his state of mind and situation."

"It's not that. I think he wants to kill the life loving people."

Freddie's eyes grew wide; he chewed at his lower lip absently. His eyes looked frantic. "That's something they do. It wouldn't make sense if he did it. It doesn't seem possible. How could he have started out as life loving and turn to destruction? The destruction people wish for death, yet we don't. Whether they acknowledge that that is there goal is irrelevant, they simply choose to ignore that what they want isn't life, but death.

"We wish only to live, to be able to think, and not to be harassed. They don't care for thinking, for reason, for logic, for facts and reality. They only care about wishes and needs. They care nothing for anything else. If someone needs more money and doesn't deserve it they give it to him no matter what, but if some competent man worked for his pay and asked for a higher wage that he had rightly earned then they would garnish his wages to pay for the incompetence of the other. Unbearable and intolerable. No man would last long if under such demands, no one should ever allow it to happen, though it does. It makes no sense to me at the moment."

"Thanks for your opinion. I wasn't sure myself on what to think about him. Anyway that isn't really what I came here for, but the conversation was interesting. I need you to…"

* * *

Gwynedd cracked his knuckles, his eyes quickly scanning the room. Gale, sitting silently across from him, looked serene. _He doesn't look worried, but then again when is Gale ever worried? Where is he? The letter Gale received from them doesn't seem right… It's strange that they would contact us now. Maybe I'm just overly nervous. That's it._

Iagan was drinking some water because both brothers had refused to pay for his alcohol. He looked miserable, his elbows on the tabletop and his hands buried in his hair.

A man dressed in a violet cloak with a cap pulled over his ears entered, his face hidden beneath a scarf. Gwynedd smiled, the letter had indicated that the man would come dressed like that. He jumped to his feet, but paused dumbfounded when the man sat down at the counter. He walked over to the counter and took a seat three chairs away. The man ordered a drink and grabbed it. He ordered a glass of ale and went back to the table. He let Iagan take the drink from him.

"Something strange about him. He didn't look at me or anything, not even the slightest indication that he was the man they sent."

"Perhaps he wanted a drink before heading upstairs?" Gale suggested, leaning his back against the chair.

"Or maybe he isn't the man?" The burly redhead added as he gulped down the half empty glass.

"No. I think it is him. Maybe he's not showing himself because Anicatus hasn't arrived. Anyway, he's young. His hands are smooth and strong, the men from before were all a good deal older. The one who did most of the talking was at least an old man and the other two were probably in their forties."

The man stood up abruptly and stalked over to the door. He paused right before he was suppose to exit and glanced back into the tavern. His hard gaze fell on Gale before he passed through the door and out of view.

"Seems he wants to talk with you, Gale," Iagan pointed out. Anicatus came rushing into the room, his brown hair clinging to his forehead. He came to the table they were at and sat down with a sigh.

"I hate the rain," he snapped to the air as he slipped his cloak off and let it dangle off the back of his chair.

"Is it really bad out?"

"Yes. It's pouring like crazy. I don't get why we are having such odd weather. I mean for goodness sakes it's June!"

"Want something to drink?"

"Some water would be good, thanks Gwynedd."

"No problem," Gwynedd asked the waitress to get some water.

"So how was everyone's home coming? My father barely acknowledged me; he was too busy showing his harlot around. Apparently she's staying in his bed at night, but gets her own room. That room belonged to my mother first and then the twins mother. I hope yours was better. Though Tormac and Cormac greeted me with hugs and made me play with them for most of the first day. After that they grew bored with me, you know how nine year olds are. They have such little attention spans." He filled a glass with the water the waitress had just set down. He sat back to hear what Gwynedd would say.

"I had a decent time. I went horseback riding a good deal of the time, I rarely ever do anymore. I need to keep up with my training or else what is the title of knight for? Anyway Iagan spent most of his time in the tavern as usual. Garnet was with his wife and when he wasn't with her she was all he talked about. I mean really he never says anything else after we visit home for like a month afterwards. It's so annoying. Garrick daydreamed about Ranae all day… I'm kind of surprised myself. After that break up with that girl before he moved on quickly for him. We went hunting once for some boars. I had to partially drag my damn brothers out. Gale didn't come though, he never does anything fun. I had a blast, I killed the boar. A nice sized one too. Plus I slept with half the girls there. I had a great time."

"Was Leith there at all?"

"He wasn't there when we arrived, but he came a week later. He looked good for his age. He can still ride a horse. One of these days he'll have to start using a litter. I heard that his wife is still pissed about him sending her squire boy out to court. She was furious over it for like a week, no doubt though that she has someone else already. Leah still is beautiful though, I must admit. It's a shame she's married to my brother, if she wasn't I'd have some fun with her." He chuckled, "married to some one else or not!"

"Gwynedd you're a pig," Gale murmured. He rose to his feet. Gwynedd got up and grabbed his elder brother's cloak. A silence followed as Anicatus and Iagan waited to see if the two were going to start fighting. Sometimes it happened with the Meirion boys, though Gale was never one of the fighters. The auburn haired man smiled as he said stiffly, "take this with you just in case it's a trap. I know you never keep weapons on you, despite being a knight. You really should for things like this, but I should know better then to hope for that. I don't want you to get hurt, brother." He had slipped a dagger into Gale's cloak pocket.

The blonde nodded his head and started towards the door. Gwynedd sat back down. "So what did Gale do at home if he didn't hunt with you?"

"What he normally does. Read, train a little, sit, stare pointlessly, eat, sleep, and repeat."

"I thought he was married. Where was his wife?"

"She was there."

"What's wrong with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why didn't Gale do things with her? Is she unattractive or something?"

"Oh…" Gwynedd smiled gently, shrugging his shoulders. "That's Gale for you. He ignored her presence as if she didn't exist. She's not ugly, just a small quiet creature. She doesn't speak up much; she's like a mouse. She has great deal of pride in her heritage. She says she can trace her linage all the way back to Alagaësia's beginning, that's bullshit of course. I've never really talk to her much, just small talk. I think father arranged their marriage because of her breeding and nature. Her and Gale seem like they'd make a good couple, but I guess that didn't work. I think they've been married for four years now. Garnet was the luckiest of us; he got an arranged marriage with someone he loves. Iagan hates his wife and Gale is indifferent. You know him; he's indifferent to a lot of things. I hope father isn't looking at woman for me. I like to keep my opinions open. I'm assuming he's planning a marriage right now for Garrick though; he's been really excited about Garrick being with Ranae. I mean if she was with the king before, just think of how much favor Garrick could get. In the end he's just hoping Garrick will lavish him with whatever he gets from the king."

The three were silent, noticing that it had been more then five minutes since Gale had walked outside. "Anicatus, want to buy me a drink?"

"Is that what concerns you at the moment? What about your brother?"

"I try not to worry for my brothers. If it was Garrick or Garnet I'd worry, but its not. Gale can handle himself. He's a knight first of all. He can fight if he's attacked. He'll be fine."

"What if it's a group?"

"Then he's screwed. Now about my drink, I'd like ale." Despite his words he turned when the tavern door swung open. The three men relaxed at their first glances at Gale. It took them all a moment to see the startling different in his manner. When he had left he'd been calm and unwavering, now he walked in like a half dead ghost. His skin looked pale and his lips pressed together so firmly they looked whiter. When he got to his chair he grabbed it unsteadily, his knuckles quickly turning bone white.

Gwynedd grabbed his arm, carefully set him down, and ordered a flask of mulled wine. Gale was staring someplace pass their heads, his face grimly austere. "What's wrong?" The gray eyed youth asked as Gale sipped at the wine.

"Nothing…"

"Lair. You're so bad at lying that it's funny. What happened?"

"You don't look hurt," Gwynedd interjected, giving the boy a look that said 'shut up.'

"Just a change of plans," he answered finally, his eyes seem to look more normal after the wine. "We need to change the plans."


	36. Chapter 35: Your Choice

Cal awake with a gasp, his eyes snapping open violently. He raised his head and propped himself up on his elbows. "Still having nightmares?" A smooth voice asked from a few paces away. Cal glared at the speaker before wiping his forehead with a sweaty palm.

"I'm sure you can come to your own conclusions," he answered sharply. He set his feet upon the stone and shuddered when he realized how cold it was in here. The stone was like ice without the messy melting. He had felt hot when he'd gotten up at first, but now he felt terribly cold. He ignored Lennon as he went to the antechamber. His brother followed him and watched with a bored expression as he started a fire. When the logs he'd thrown in the fireplace were blazing he held his hands to it. Feeling warmer he turned and went back to the bedroom, leaving the door open so the heat would circulate into every room. He strolled over to his wardrobe.

"Be quick," Lennon drawled, standing near the door, his back to the antechamber. Cal grabbed a tunic and dressed, he didn't hurry. Lucifer lay asleep in the other bed, his brown hair disheveled; his face looking angelic. Cal picked up the blanket lying on the floor and spread it across Lucifer. Then he went to the mirror and with his fingers hastily combed his hair. Lennon murmured some thing about him wasting his precious time. Cal rolled his eyes and walked pass Lennon without a word. He walked out into the hall and started down the corridor.

The elder man shook his head, "not today. We're meeting outside in the courtyard, brother." He flinched at the last word, but composed himself before he turned back to Lennon. He leisurely trailed behind the assassin to the courtyard.

The courtyard hadn't changed much, the glass was merely longer. At this time of morning no one was around. The place seemed eerie like this, probably because he was use to people being here. The stillness would have unnerved most people. It only put him at easy.

Cal cramped his hands in his pockets, his face blank. Lennon was wearing his infamous periwinkle cloak with a maroon colored chiton underneath. The colors clashed, giving him a headache if he stared too long. He refused to even consider looking at the man wearing the mismatching clothes. Damnit, he's late, Cal thought, his annoyance raising to the surface, the bastard.

"Hello comrades!" Ignatius' voice resounded across the courtyard. He turned to meet the blue eyed man. His face didn't look pleased at being awakened so early.

"Comrades," he scoffed, "since when?"

Ignatius was dressed in a bright orange toga, one strap dangling off his thin pale shoulder. He seemed overly excited and happy; his face looked even younger then normal. "Guess what? Your sarcastic nature won't bother me today, my friend. I'm as happy as…oh hell as happy as I haven't been in years. Guess, you miserable fool. You have to at least give me a hypothesis as to why I'm so jovial."

Cal was silent before yawning. He had a sudden sick feeling in his stomach. He frowned slightly, "I haven't a clue. Why are you?"

Ignatius grinned, "I've figured out how to break Lucifer."

He laughed calmly, that wasn't what he'd been expecting Ignatius to say. "There is absolutely no way to break Lucifer. He's just too…well there isn't a word for his nature, but you'll never truly hurt him."

"I concluded that a long time ago, it's a good thing you are finally catching on. I plan on using you as the nail that will spit the wood, if you understand what I'm implying. You see I'm the hammer, he's the wood and I just needed the nail. I've found his soft spot and you'll help me crack him."

"That won't work."

"Why not?" Ignatius' eyes glimmered with a feverish fire, his shoulders were shaking gently.

"I already told you that you can't destroy him. That includes using other people to hurt him. There is only one way which would utterly devastate him and as of now that way is unattainable. Give it up, Ignatius. You can beat me, degrade me, hell you can completely destroy me mentally, but Lucifer will be unfazed."

"That's not true. He's not inhuman. He'd be weakened if you crumbled as I'm going to crumble you. He'll be so much easier to ruin when you're out of the picture. You know I love this soul collecting better then sex. You get pleasure with sex, but that dissolves so quickly and then you get the urge all over again. Once you've broken a human and made him into your puppet, yes puppet is a good word for it, you get so much satisfaction. It's really shunning how joyful I get when it happens!"

The boy glanced down at his feet, he couldn't think of anything to counter with. He knew Ignatius was wrong, that something in him was monstrous beyond anything a person could imagine. A person shouldn't enjoy ruining greatness, yet Ignatius was thrilled with the prospect. It made him shudder. I'm missing something, some big critical thing about Ignatius' motive. What it is? Remember this, Cal. This is pure evil, no perhaps not, but it's the closest thing you've seen to it.

"How about we begin my little plan, eh? Lennon," he heard Ignatius say as his body felt a shock course through it. Ignatius was using magic on him. He felt suddenly tired, to the point that if he stayed awake a moment longer he would die. He slumped and his body landed in Lennon's waiting arms.

"Hell he's heavy," the elf remarked.

"You know what to do next. Where are the other two?"

"Here, my lord." Kieran's hyper voice shouted as he approached with Nalin.

"Where were you?"

"Siegmar woke me up late, master," Nalin replied, giving Kieran an unforgiving look.

"Do forgive me, my lord Ignatius. You see there was this girl who would not leave my bed after we'd—."

"No excuses, Siegmar." Ignatius' eyes had lost their radiant fire and his lips had turned from smiling to frowning. Kieran glanced down at his feet, he felt like a child being lectured by his father, or perhaps a God reproaching his disciple for bad behavior. "Excuses are unnecessary. Only those unwilling to take blame for their bad actions should employ excuses. If a man admits his vices and tries to redeem himself he is purer then a man who denies and hides behind lies to justify his crime."

"You are absolutely right, milord. May I say you look stunning in orange," he hoped to lessen the blow.

"A man who pretends his flattery is more contemptible then the man mentioned earlier. At least the denier has the ability to spit in your face. Why flatter when the flattery is not believed by the one giving the compliment and the one receiving it? Perhaps the person receiving the remark isn't worthy of it also? That makes it worse then if the receiver were worthy, wouldn't it? Do you understand, Siegmar?"

Kieran swallowed the lump in his throat, his cheeks were beating red. He nodded dully. Nalin smiled absently when Ignatius gave him a glance. Then the fair haired man declared, "Go about your busy. Pyotr and I will watch over the other boy. You don't let him out of your sight. Is that clear?"

"Certainly," Lennon stated. When Ignatius was gone, Kieran heaved a sigh, letting his shoulders droop.

"That was terrible. I didn't think he'd been so angry."

"I think he was more annoyed if anything," Lennon corrected. "Help me carry him you two."

* * *

Gwydion smiled gently, admiring the swift precise movements of the young squire as he raised a comb to the horse's mane. The boy was fair haired with big blue-gray eyes. He had a happy contented smile as he cleaned his knight master's horse. Dion thought suddenly of Lucifer and smiled. His smile disappeared as he remembered that Lucifer had been kidnapped.

He had been furious at the captors when he'd first heard of Lucifer's kidnapping and had insisted upon accompanying the search parties. His father had convinced him not to go when he reminded him of the pandemic that was killing thousands. He felt ashamed afterwards and he still felt a tingle of self hatred because he hadn't gone to help his friend. He was sure Lucifer would have willingly gone out and searched for him, pandemic or no pandemic.

Dion turned back to his work and shoved the horse droppings. He strained his muscles; small droplets trickled down his sweaty brow. He missed having Lucifer around here to talk with while at work, it had made the time fly by faster. He also missed going to Lucifer's room and sitting with him discussing some philosophical issue or other. He didn't have that kind of attentive listener who made remarks and caused him to think about different perspectives without Lucifer. Everyone else would grow weary by his constant talking, they didn't understand his strange sense of humor, and the topics and depth in which he liked to take everything seem to annoy them. Even his father, who normally listened in amusement at his odd ideas, would sometimes get testy with him.

Dion mopped his forehead with a clean rag and placed it back in his pocket. He leaned over and dug the shovel into the greasy mess. He flung the shovel's contains into a bucket and left the shovel in the pile of dug. He gasped the buckets handle, lifted it easily and strolled out the stable doors, passing the handsome young squire on his way. The boy looked a little flushed when Dion passed, he could only assume the reason was because he hadn't noticed Dion when he'd been working and he was worried about that.

As he was dumping the bucket he noticed a man glancing in his direction. The man was surrounded by a group of austere fastidiously gloomed nobles. He wiping his grimy hands on his rag, stuck it back in his pocket, and walked over to the group. The men were dressed in blue, maroon, and violet. They hailed him when he stopped before them. He noticed their well gloomed hair and ostentatious dress. He felt oddly out of place, but smiled pleasantly.

"What are you all doing?" He asked the three reasonably young men.

"Actually we're here to see a friend of ours," stated the tallest of the three, his voice bore a hint of accent. The words rolled smoothly off the man's tongue, like a flow of water through one's fingers. He had yellow hair, gray eyes, startlingly clear complexion and long thin lips. He had an indifferent expression that made Gwydion wondered what his face would look like if he smiled. He wore a leather jerkin and a navy blue tunic.

"What's your friend's name? Maybe I know him?"

"I doubt it," said another man. His voice sounded heavily accented, his eyes were olive green, his skin tanned, and his shoulder length hair dark brown. He wore a maroon tunic with short sleeves and leather leggings. Dion didn't think the green of his eyes went well with the color of his tunic. He could barely look the man in the eye.

The last man smiled, he was the one who had been eying him earlier. His face when he smiled gave the impression that he was a man who enjoyed comical entertainment. Dion tried to grin back, but faltered and gave up after a moment.

"Perhaps you could help us," unlike the second man this man's accent was only just notable. He had a refined way of pronouncing his words that made one feel the need to listen to every word carefully. He processed gray eyes and short choppy brown hair. He appeared to be seventeen while the other two seemed in their twenties. "You see he isn't really a friend. In fact we've never met him before. But you see he's very vulnerable to us. His name is Gwydion."

He found himself laughing as the men looked at him with cynical countenances. "Gwydion the senior or his son?"

"The elder man is the one we are after, but either will do," the blond replied.

"Well you've found him, my friends. I'm Gwydion, son of the physician Gwydion."

"You are?"

"Yes."

The men exchanged glances, looking startled. The blond smiled, gently touching Dion's arm. "Let us talk, my friend, we have news," he smiled. The smile Gwydion received made him smile back at the seemingly friendly man.

* * *

Murtagh was silent, his eyes glancing at where Ranae was riding on Aelwen. Ranae was dressed in a pair of plain black trousers which she had rolled up to her knees. The tunic she wore was startlingly white, with a square neckline and short sleeves. He thought that she should have looked better in an elegant gown, but realized that she looked far more womanly in men's dress. He also knew Ania wouldn't have looked nearly as beautiful in trousers and tunic.

_Thorn?_ He waited for his dragon to reply, but when he didn't get one he frowned. _Thorn? Why aren't you answering?_

_Oh sorry, I was just not interested in listening to you think about how good Ranae looks. What did you want?_

_I wanted to know if the damn mountains will ever end, but that's rhetorical. Actually I was wondering if we should take a break. What do you think? Can you last a little longer?_

_I'm fine, no problems here. Let me talk to Aelwen._ There was silence on his link with Thorn for a few moments before the dragon spoke to him again. _She's a bit tired actually. A break would do her good and I could always go for a hunt._

_Alright, we'll stop. I'll check the food supplies and go hunting myself if necessity._ A few seconds later Thorn and Aelwen had landed in a patch of grass. The mountains loomed on both sides, intimidating even to the massive dragons. Murtagh released Thorn of his bulky saddle and stepped back as he took off again.

_I'll be back in no time, _the red lizard was quickly engulfed by the mountains. Aelwen settled down on her haunches, folding her wings over herself protectively. Ranae patted her nose affectionately, smiling at the navy eyed dragon.

Murtagh peeked inside the food bags, noticing that they were running low on bread and cheese. "Ranae?" The woman whirled around at her name being called and came over as he continued. "Do you know any herbs that are eatable? I'm not fond of the idea that I might have to hunt every time we stop from now on. If you can find any that would be helpful."

"I know a few good ones. I'm sure I can find some nearby."

"Let's meet back in two hours."

"Fine," she turned and started off into the woods.

"Don't get lost! Don't go too far, make sure you keep camp within sight," he yelled after her retreating figure. He took his bow and arrows off the saddlebag and slung the quiver over his shoulder. He entered cautiously into the forest, hoping his hunting skills hadn't died off in the past few years.

* * *

Lucifer glanced around the room, wondering why Ignatius had summoned him and yet wasn't here. The men at the table gave him blank looks. The young one had dark hair and brown eyes. He had his legs propped on the table and his cap lay in his lap. The other was a man in his sixties with thin gray hair and hazel eyes. A minute passed in silence as the younger man fiddled with his cap and the elder man glanced repeated at the doorway. Lucifer shifted when Ignatius entered, his eyes meeting the cobalt ones. Ignatius sat down and smiled pleasantly. "Evening, Your Highness. So sorry about my being late," Ignatius said dismissively. "Oh I don't believe you've met my companions. This is my nephew Ioannes and my old time friend Pyotr. The boy's a bit of a dandy to be precise and Pyotr is a bit clumsy at times, but both are loyal idiots." Ignatius chuckled at the reactions the men gave, Ioannes looked offended and Pyotr looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"I'm very…oh hell; actually I don't care about you two. Where's Cal?"

"What are you talking about?" Ignatius asked

"Cal's gone in case you didn't notice. I woke up this morning and he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere I looked. So what are you up to?"

Ignatius grinned, "You have such fine observation skills, my prince. Yes, Cal is gone."

"Where?"

"I'm afraid I can not disclose that information."

Lucifer held Ignatius' eyes, brushing some hair from his face. "Where is he?"

"I've told you I can't divulge his whereabouts to you."

"Wha…what are you going to do to him?"

"I said I couldn't tell you where he is, that doesn't mean I can't show you. Pyotr," The old man lifted a mirror from under the table. It had a glossy reflection and a silver frame.

"Magic," Lucifer said.

"Magic," Ignatius echoed. He grabbed the mirror and carefully held it in his lap, facing the prince. He moved his hand over the reflection and an image wavered onto the surface. Cal's face appeared and it was obvious that he was sleeping. From what Lucifer could tell he was lying in a dark room.

Lucifer watched as Cal's eyes opened and he sat up. The background shifted revealing just the smallest portion of what looked like a door behind his head. He could be anywhere! Lucifer mused as Cal stood up and took in his surroundings.

Cal seemed to be exploring the room he was in as he turned around and glanced over the place. Lucifer was unable to make out what Cal was staring at because the mirror only showed the back of Cal's head and torso. There was a clicking sound from inside the room and Cal swung around and was staring at something. Lucifer watched in shock as someone entered and Cal asked the one question that was on both their minds. "Where am? Why am I here?"

"You will find both those out soon," was the indifferent response. Lucifer strained his ears to hear when their voices dropped down a level. He snarled at Ignatius and the next moment Cal was on the ground, clinching his stomach. The person had punched him. Lucifer jumped to his feet angrily and glaring at the mirror, realizing his anger was useless because there wasn't anything he could do to help Cal. Cal was kicked several times while the man laughed harshly. Cal was dragged to his feet by two men dressed in gold and blue uniforms. He caught a glimpse of the man who had been beating Cal when the man stepped closer. He only made out red hair and a tanned hand.

Cal was dragged by his arms out the door by the uniformed men. The other man followed right behind them. The door, to what Lucifer could tell now was a cell, closed shut after the gang. The image faded slowly, leaving him staring at his own reflection.

He glared at Ignatius with the most venomous look he could muster. Ignatius laughed at his rancorous look. "Where is he?" He shrieked at Ignatius taking a step toward the man's chair. The young man had jumped to his feet and was brandishing a dagger.

Ignatius waved the youth to sit and shifted in his seat in amusement. "Now, now, Lucifer. Why don't you sit and we can hash over that issue which we talked of before, um? I'm sure you're worried for poor Calhoun, but I swear no more harm will come to him if you submit."

"Submit to you?"

"You remember that dice game of course. The offer still stands. Cal won't be harmed any farther and all you have to do is… become my puppet, a disposable tool. Not so bad as long as he lives, right? I promise they'll release him with minimal injury and he'll be absolutely free."

"You forgot… I'll be a slave…"

Ignatius pressed his elbow against the armrest of his chair, his head dropping onto his palm. "What's so bad about that?" He asked in a surprisingly sweet voice. "You'll have food, shelter, and security. You won't have to worry over petty things like running a kingdom. You'll be immortal. You'll just be unable to see Calhoun or your family again. You can always start a new family. Marry a woman and adopt her family. I'm offering you something most men would yearn for, why do you hesitant?"

"Most men who don't love their families would I suppose." Lucifer said bitterly, turning his face away from Ignatius' eyes. "Magic… Would I be able to work magic?"

Ignatius was silent for a time, blinking slowly at Lucifer. "Last time I offered I made it so you would either lose or keep your magic. I never mentioned that you'd be giving up your family. This time you will give up everyone you love and keep the work that impassions you. It is your choose, your freedom or Calhoun's!"

The men stared as his cheeks and nose turned red and his eyes filled with tears. His lanky arms clasped each other on the tabletop and the head collapsed onto his arms. Ignatius was in shock because that was the last response he had suspected. He glanced at Ioannes and Pyotr and saw the astonishment he felt in their faces. _What is wrong with you!_ Ignatius thought feeling irritated, _why you are crying!_

Ignatius realized that he hadn't seen a man cry in ages. _How long has it been...? The last time I saw someone cry, it was him. He was crying for me, now I've made Lucifer cry because of me. Am I monster, Nate? I've done everything I could for you, never did I think of myself. Am I an altruistic fool? I shouldn't really call myself altruistic, I hurt others simply because I wanted to bring you back, is that really not egoistical? My love for you…is it tainted now? Don't think this! This is my ultimate sacrifice for you, who gave everything for me! You gave your life all those years ago…I'm spilling blood to bring you and your love back! It's not my fault what age we had been born in! Is it really terrible to use the method of this age? Am I any worse then Murtagh who fought to free the Empire and killed innocent men? I've killed innocent men for a noble justified cause; wouldn't any man do the same in my situation? When the years turn and men recall us, Nate, will they say that love was a justifiable cause to kill for? More so then some intangible notion of country or clan, surely._

"Ignatius," he practically jumped out of his skin as Pyotr stood over him, calling his name and touching his shoulder.

"Pyotr?"

"Are you alright, my lord?" Pyotr asked cautiously, meeting his eyes.

"I'm fine," Ignatius answered; _gather your wits about you, man. _He looked over at Lucifer who was sitting in the same position though the sobbing noises had ceased. He was a bit unnerved that his voice came out smoothly, not showing his inner torment. "Lift your head, my prince," he demanded. The head stayed unmoving. Ioannes standing beside Lucifer gripped the boy's hair, yanked the red face upward, and with a vicious snarl backhanded him. Lucifer's blue eyes looked dazed, more from the blow or something else he couldn't tell.

"Get him out of here, Ioannes. He can't decide with his head so muddied with sorrow. Let him clear his head, I'll give him seven days. With each passing day, Lucifer," he now addressed the distressed prince, "I'll torture him until you decide."

He didn't watch as Lucifer was dragged out by Ioannes and a guard. Pyotr stood stiffly behind his chair, his wrinkled hand on the back of the chair. The veins stood out on the whitened aged flesh, he noticed. "Pyotr," the young lord said, "leave."

"I've known you since you were a baby clad in blankets. I brought you here; I'm the only one who truly knows you. Tell me what troubles you, Tiberius…"

He clutched the armrest in anger, "you know _me_?" He laughed, "You know nothing, but a name! Only he knew me…"

"Still…I…eh."

"Leave," he hissed between his teeth, lowering his head.

"Tibe-."

"Get out," he murmured, "I need my solitude." Pyotr knew when to go after all. He heard the bang of the door and sighed. Closing his eyes, he pressed a cold hand to his face, and stared at the blonde tuffs of hair between his fingers. He swallowed; _my hair was once brown…Yours was black, love. Black hair, green eyes. Stop tormenting me, Nate! I hate Lucifer and Calhoun! Damn them!_

* * *

Surprisingly enough I enjoy writing Ignatius' parts... If you're confused about why Pyotr is calling him Tiberius, you'll just have to keep reading because it's complicated. Anyway yea, poor Lucifer, I feel really bad about doing this to him and Cal, but its necessity. Sorry about the long wait, I hope no one has stopped reading this because of the long chapters or the long wait. RR.


	37. Chapter 36: Love Within Reason

Ranae sighed, resting her drooping head onto her palms. She glanced over at Murtagh. He sat across the fire from her, his eyes looking into the flickering coals. They were just watching the dying embers burn themselves out. _Lucifer, where are you?_ _Are you in pain?_

She shifted her legs as they grew stiff under her. Murtagh picked up a stick from nearby and listlessly tossed the coals around. His insouciant behavior and languish movements were putting her to into a similar lethargic state. She yawned, closing her eyes. _What time is it? Midnight?_

They both jumped as a loud bumbling noise reached their ears. It sounded like someone was staggering around in the dark trees and hitting something repeatedly. Murtagh gave her a look that said, 'be ready for anything.' Slowly while he rose into a crouch he drew Zar'roc. The world seemed to be surrounded in silence, expect for that eerie staggering.

Then a dark figure emerged from the wilderness, leaning to one side slightly. For a second both thought they were seeing a Ra'zac, because the man was hidden in the shadows of the trees above and the dark night. They dismissed the thought when the person stepped into the moonlight and they could make out a human. The man came slowly closer, stumbling into the fire light. When they recognized the person Ranae stared and Murtagh lowered his sword. "Calhoun," Ranae took a step towards him but stopped and took in his battered appearance. His tunic, the only garment he was wearing, was ripped into shreds and had dried blood on it. His hair and face were smeared with sweat and blood also.

Murtagh sheathed his sword and went to Cal, grabbed the boy's arm and sat him before the fire. Cal sat down cross legged, his hands rigid as they gripped his knees. "Calhoun," hazel eyes lifted from the fire and met Murtagh's concerned ones. "Are you alright? What where you doing out there? Are you seriously injured? If you are I can heal you. Is Lucifer with you?"

Cal looked away, lowering his shaggy head. Ranae sat down beside him, titling her head to get a glance of his face. His eyes were darting around like a trapped animal. A long moan came from his lips and his hands, shaking and fatigue looking, covered his face. Ranae waited until his bemoaning noise subsided and stood.

"So, what hap-."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Cal said in response to her. Murtagh looked annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ranae got the little bit of cheese and bread they had left and handed them to Cal. She grabbed Murtagh's bedroll, shook it out, and wrapped it securely around the young man's shoulders. She received a snarl from the king. Cal particularly cramped the food in his mouth as fast as he could. When he was done she led him to a soft patch of grass and told him it was fine if he slept. He thanked her graciously and tucked himself into a ball. When she returned to the fire, Murtagh was giving her a murderous look.

"Why aren't we interrogating him? He probably knows where our son is. He should be talking, not sleeping."

"Something I dislike about you, Murtagh, is your cruelty," he glared at her and then at his leather clad feet. "He needs rest; he was on the verge of exhaustion. Whatever he went through he's traumatized from it. From his looks I'd say his captors tortured him…"

Murtagh's face contorted into one of rage, not for Cal's torture, but from memories of his own mistreatment years ago. Ranae shook her head, _sometimes you forget other people, you obsess too much on your own desires and feelings that you don't realize other people exist._

"Yes… When's he's better then," Murtagh stood and asked the question she hadn't considered. "Where am I sleeping?"

"I suppose we can share my bedroll …"

He went over to the bedroll and crawled in. Ranae stayed where she was another half hour, thinking about random fragmented things. She stared up into the vast multitude of glittering jewels in the spacious firmament and wondered where her son was if he wasn't with Cal.

She went over to the bedroll she was sharing with Murtagh and slipped in beside him. She heard his breath just beside her and occasionally his leg or arm brushed her skin, making her shiver. _I still love you… There is no doubt in my mind after that night we spent together… I wish you'd take me into your arms again. Garrick was simply a distraction from my feelings for you, something to preoccupy me with so I forget about you and Ania. I hope you at least realize that, Murtagh. Now I know there might be a thin hope left and I'll cling to it like Ivy to a tree tuck…_

_Thorn?_ Murtagh asked as he flipped over in the bedroll, having Ranae sleeping next to him made him feel jiggery.

_Yes? Shouldn't you be sleeping? _Thorn was still out hunting. Murtagh informed him of Cal's arrival, the dragon was silent through his explanation.

_What do you think?_

_What should I think? I suppose his captor or captors depending on the circumstances, either let him go or he escaped. If he escaped that means he left Lucifer…_

_I just don't understand how this could have happened. What could be the reasoning to let Calhoun go? His captors are either imbeciles or extremely intelligent. This could all be apart of their plan or Cal could have just outsmarted them and got away. I don't like this at all. Maybe Cal was hoping to find a city, contact us from there, and let us rescue Lucifer… _

_Or Cal could be in league with the captors?_

_What are you saying?_

_I'm only trying to be realistic and give another perspective on the situation._

_I don't think Calhoun could possibly be an accomplice, it just doesn't fit._

_Are you sure? He has a mysterious past, doesn't he? How much do any of us really know about him? We don't know where he grew up, who his parents are, if he has any siblings or other family, or what happened to him as a child to make him move to __Ansacht. We know virtually nothing about him; even__ Islanzadí didn't know his family house._

_True… _Murtagh agreed after a moment of thinking it over, _but I can't imagine Aelwen picking him as her rider if he was wicked person._

_I do agree, but perhaps he joined sides with his captors after Aelwen selected him. Maybe that is the reason he ran away, maybe the men who were after him are the men who kidnapped him? I wish we knew more about him, it would really help._

_Yes… _He felt Ranae move beside him and kept as still as possible as she shifted her legs. _We should probably go to sleep, Thorn. It's late after all; we'll need our strength tomorrow._

_I'll be there shortly; _the red dragon weakened the link between them as Murtagh fell asleep.

* * *

Roran followed closely behind his wife as they entered the banquet room. Every noble in the city was present. Some of them talked to those next to them, while others sat in silence, waiting patiently. He glanced over at the King's seat, seeing an empty chair made him wince. Murtagh was still gone, he reminded himself, and so were Ranae, Lucifer, and Calhoun.

Aderyn had sent him and Katrina a missive the other day, telling them that she was fine and explaining that her stay in Ellesméra was relatively enjoyable, but for the dirty looks she received from some elves, no doubt because of the strife over the burnings. She had also mentioned that she would be returning shortly and apparently not alone. Though she did not disclose the name of who would be traveling with her, he could only guess Adonis. At the end of her letter she had written that she missed them and Calhoun.

_Calhoun, he has caused my girl pain… I should hate him, but I don't really care about him. I just want Aderyn to be happy. I'm a selfish father… _Roran glared around the room, remembering that Aderyn wasn't really his girl, she was Murtagh's…

"Roran," he nearly jumped out of his skin when Katrina placed her slender hand on his arm. She was looking at him worriedly, "you're frightened the nobles, darling. I wish you wouldn't get that look when you're angry…"

"What look?"

"The look that says you're going to pick up a hammer and bash someone's head in," Katrina laughed as they took their seats.

Alden entered and came over to them, seeing as they were Murtagh's closest relatives in the area it was only proper that the regent greet them first. Roran shared a look with Alden and asked tersely, "what is this unexpected meeting about?"

"I'll explain in a moment," Alden replied, smiling widely. _While he's bloody happy,_ Roran cracked his knuckles anxiously; feeling slightly unnerved as Shania and the last of the nobles entered and took their seats. Katrina took his right hand in hers and held it tightly to stop him from cracking his knuckles; it was one of her pet peeves he remembered.

Alden didn't get to the task at hand right away; instead he thanked everyone for coming and asked how travel was for some of the nobles to get here, or if someone was getting married, or when a child was expected, or how many the pandemic had killed in certain area. Roran was getting annoyed at the stupid questions and knew he wasn't the only one. It was Marquis Anthony, a blue eyed, blond man in his forties, who asked Alden what was going on. Anthony sat back down, next to his pretty wife Marquise Bettina. She was a lovely brown haired and brown eyed woman in her thirties. She looked like a woman in her twenties, but he'd heard she was a frank, ambitious type of person, while her husband was a war hardened veteran who had served under Ajihad and was well known for his likeable personality.

"If you'll wait just a moment longer, Marquis," Alden glanced towards the door.

The lull in conversation sparked whispers amongst the nobles. Katrina leaned towards him, "what do you think this is about?"

"No idea," Roran responded, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm sure Alden and Shania know what they are doing. We needn't worry…"

"Then why are you clutching my hand for dear life." He blinked at her in confusion as he saw the truth of her words and loosened his grip. She smiled mischievous and he smirked back.

Shania, in the meantime, had approached the door and with a flourish flung open the onyx doors to revealing Ania. The honey haired woman was dressed in a frilly black gown, her hair in a glorious halo of waves, and her neck adorned with jewels. Her pure white chemise showed off her flawless alabaster skin. She looked stunning Roran admitted, but he knew Katrina would outdo her if she was provided with such finery. The thing that struck Roran after her glowing face and glamorous outfit was the bulging stomach. Katrina nudged him, her eyes intently watching as Ania went to her spot beside Murtagh's vacant chair.

"She's with child," Katrina breathed into his ear, all around them the nobles had burst into a clamor. The noise was almost deafening. Alden silenced the crowd after a few uneasy seconds and ordered that no one make a word.

"Yes, Ania is pregnant," Alden promptly stated.

"Pregnant," said one of the nobles, Roran couldn't remember the man's name or title, "is it the Kings?"

"Of course," Ania hissed, looking ruffled at the accusation that it wasn't Murtagh's.

"What of His Majesty's other children?"

"Are they considered illegitimate?

"When's the wedding?"

Roran felt his shoulder muscles tense as the onslaught of questions towards Alden and Ania increased. He wasn't happy about the idea that Murtagh would be marrying and having a child with Ania. The main reason was Aderyn, he knew how his daughter had hoped endlessly that her parents would get back together, but now that hope was crushed. She would feel demoralized and he knew no way to give solace to her incoming pain.

"Oh hell…" Katrina exchanged a look of desperate longing with him, he squeezed her hand and prayed.

* * *

Ranae stretched her arms across her back as she tied the cords on her nightgown. She moved from the vanity to the window. The night sky was dark and gloomily looking, the full moon hidden behind clouds. She grabbed her hair and started to braid it, thinking of the last few days. Calhoun hadn't spoken more then a few words, his face permanently indifferent or pensive. She knew it was grinding at Murtagh that the boy wouldn't give details about what had happened. After several days they had arrived at Orthíad, a dwarf village in the Beor Mountains. Thankfully they had been greeted welcomingly, getting the best rooms the dwarves had to offer. It had been two days and Cal had still not said much, Murtagh was getting antsy, and all she could do was wait until the rider decided to talk.

There was a knock at her door, she called the person in. Murtagh entered, dressed in his riding cloak, boots, and tunic. His hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed and his cheeks had a hint of color in them. "Do you need something?" She asked, tying her braided hair with a ribbon.

His silence lasted a good second before he exploded. "We need him to talk now! We can't wait any longer, Ranae. Our son's life is at stake! Don't you give a damn about him?"

She stood from her chair, glaring at him. "Of course I care, Murtagh. You insult me when you imply I don't care about my son. Lucifer means more to me then you could ever imagine. I was never much of a mother to him as he grew up," Murtagh crossed his arms, looking at the polished marble beneath his boots. "Caleb was the one who really raised him. I just didn't have the strength to look after a growing boy…. I was a coward… I couldn't forget everything that had happened to me in Alagaësia, I couldn't move on. Caleb was a good person, a great man… Did Lucifer tell you about him?"

"Yes…"

"He was there for Lucifer and me even though I never showed any interest in him… He even took care of me on the days when I was at my worst. Lucifer adored him. I had my ups and downs over the sixteen years and still Caleb remained. I shouted, I screamed, I threw things at his head, I even wounded him several times, but he was like a loyal dog. I didn't deserve a man like him." Ranae rubbed her tears away, her nose and eyes growing red and puffy. Murtagh's face was as hard as stone, his eyes moving around the room like a trapped animal.

"I only slept with Caleb once and I regretted it every day afterward. I sometimes wondered if that was the reason he stayed because I never told him outright I didn't love him. I had given him a tiny shred of hope, isn't that what you gave me when we made love?" Ranae knew she was saying all of this to Murtagh, that he probably didn't care to hear any of it, but it came out like a flood breaking a dam. She had kept her feelings inside her for so long that she had to let them out somehow, it was this or she'd start breaking things. She didn't want to break any of the dwarf things because she was a quest so she was just going to yell and cry it all out. "I want to make things right with Lucifer; I want Caleb to forgive me for not loving him… So don't you ever tell me I don't care! You have no idea what I went through."

Murtagh laughed, throwing his arms out like a half-starving madman. "I don't know! You're right I don't know what _you_ went through, but what about me, Ranae? I lost my children; I lost my brothers, and you! What did I have left, what did I go through? I went through hell, what happened to you!" Murtagh's face was beat red, his eyes frantic, and his breathing heavy. He was yelling at her by the end of his rant.

Ranae took a deep breath, her face white. "Shut up," she snapped, raising her eyes to meet his. "Shut up! You think you had it bad, bah! I rarely left my room, I rarely slept or ate, I was tormented at night by dreams, and I couldn't socialize with other people anymore. I'd forgotten how to live! It was like the person I was had died. I was destroyed because I'd lost you!"

Murtagh snorted, throwing his head back, his eyes blazing. "I'd never gotten to tell my brothers how much I loved them. I never got to hold my son or daughter in my arms, or feed them, or watch them fall asleep. I never told Selena how much I despised her for not saving me, for not caring enough about me… Or Morzan for being such an indifferent bastard. I was never able to hold you, kiss you, or love you once you'd gone! You think you had it bad, Ranae; your life was a picnic compared to mine!"

Ranae started sobbing harder; her shoulder's shaking, her hands covering her face. Murtagh swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to keep his composure. He pressed his hand to his face and desperately took in several long shallow breaths.

He glanced up at the crying woman, resolved to be a more compassionate person, and went over to where she was standing. He took her in his arms and held her shaking form. It took her several minutes to relax and calm down. When he was sure her sobbing had stopped, but not the pain he held her arms. He looked into her eyes and saw the woman he had always known. The woman he had always loved was in a horrendous amount of agony. He let his head droop, inhaling and exhaling it felt like his chest was constricted.

"Ranae…"

"Murtagh…" Her eyes were dark and soft as she looked up at him, he could only see the woman whom he had trusted, loved, and understood. Her eyes reflected that she felt the same thing as him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have upset you, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, I started it. I shouldn't have started yelling at you, Murtagh."

"Forgive me," they both said in near union. Murtagh laughed, holding her arms tighter. Ranae chuckled, smiling.

"Murtagh?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I-."

"Its fine," she shook her head, "if you love Ania I understand… I just wanted you to know, I love you. Would she die for you? Is her love unconditional? Would she give up her whole life for you? I would."

Murtagh was silent, looking at her with a calm countenance. "Ranae… Love within reason isn't love. You've shown me the greatest love I've ever known. Thank you." He kissed her and led her towards the bed.

Cal stood outside the door, his head leaning against the marble door frame. _Hearing them say those things… It makes me feel like the coward. I should be damned for everything I've done… I deserved to be tortured. I deserve to die, to be hanged at the gallows! _He could feel vile rise in his throat and forced it back down, he wiped his mouth with his tunic. _I need to do something…_ The image of Lucifer entered his mind and he sighed, knowing his choice was already made. He turned away from the room and concentrated on the things he'd need as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

Please RR! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Man, Murtagh and Ranae need to stop fighting. Lol.


	38. Chapter 37: Rescuing Lucifer

Murtagh lay in bed, snuggling closer to Ranae. Her body was warm and soft and had a womanly smell to it. He relaxed, resting his hands on her stomach. Ranae let out a moan as she awoke, her eyes fluttered open. She gave him a sleepy smile and rolled over in his arms to face him. "Murtagh," she nestled closer, wrapping her arms around his waist and her legs entwined his.

"Ranae," He kissed her neck, letting his lips press against her neck for a long moment.

"Ranae! Murtagh!" They both jumped as Calhoun's voice hollered from the other side of the door.

"What the hell," Murtagh barked in annoyance. He glared at the door as if it was Cal before him.

"Get up! We're leaving, unless you two lovebirds don't care about Lucifer!"

"We're coming," the king hissed. He looked at Ranae and gave her an apologetic look. "I guess we need to get dressed." He caressed her cheek, his eyes half lidded.

She smiled, resting her hand against his. "Come on," she rose and started to dress. He got up and donned his riding outfit, glancing at Ranae as she adorned herself in riding gear, hoping he'd get her alone shortly.

Cal was standing just outside the door, carrying two packs on his back. He gave them a blank look, "don't worry I won't tell Ania." He started down the hall. Murtagh glared at the insolent boy, before striding after him.

"Where are we going?"

"To the kitchens. We need to eat before we leave; I have all our supplies in these packs. If you need anything else we can get it after the kitchens." Neither Murtagh nor Ranae had heard Cal say so many words since they'd found him.

"We're leaving?" Ranae was half running after the two to keep up with their fast strides. Cal and Murtagh slowed down when they realized this.

"Yes."

"Where are we going? Are we going after Lucifer?"

"We're going to Lucina. It's a city near the Boers. I know the location. It's where the men who kidnapped us took us. The man who'd ordered the kidnapping is named Ignatius. He's the lord of the city. He hires assassins to kill people he…disagrees with. To be truthful I don't have a doubt that one of his men killed Robert." Murtagh appeared startled at this and then angry. "He's probably also the one who's been burning the elves forest. I don't know why he'd do it, but he would if it helped him. As for my torture," Cal's face was grim, his lips pursed, his eyes dark, "he was the one who ordered it. I fear that if I hadn't run into you two, I might have died."

Ranae and Murtagh were both silent at hearing this. The rider broke the quiet, "so he has Lucifer?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he's hurt Luce?" Ranae sounded deeply worried.

"Last time I saw Luce he was fine. If Ignatius' has hurt him in any way I'll kill him." The look on Cal's face was one of absolute determination. Ranae winced and wrung her hands as they walked the rest of the way to the kitchens. Cal didn't eat much, but Murtagh and Ranae had their fill.

The dragons were waiting for them when they arrived outside Orthíad. Thorn looked happy and was flapping his wings and roaring out flames when he saw them. _I knew it! I knew it, oh yes I did. _Thorn cheered in his mind. Knowing why his dragon was acting like an idiot, he laughed.

_You're a moron, Thorn, but I love you._

_Of course you do, I'm great._

_Egotistical lizard!_

_Bah! I'm amazing and you know it! Anyway I'm just glad you're with Ranae again, no more Ania._

_Thorn, don't talk about Ania as if she's just something that can be thrown away. I still care about her, for god's sake, stop gloating. I'm getting a headache. _ Murtagh saddled Thorn as Cal saddled Aelwen. A large group of dwarfs had gathered around them when they realized that the dragons were there. The dwarfs cheered and praised the dragons. _I didn't realize Dwarfs thought so highly of dragons. Perhaps it is just curiosity? None of them have probably seen a dragon before._

He waved as Thorn flapped his wings and hovered about the stunned crowd. Thorn winked before he followed after Aelwen.

* * *

They flew for the whole day and then some of the night before they settled for camp. They ate cheese, bread, and jerky like meat. Murtagh went to bed with Ranae in his arms and had peaceful dreams. Cal on the other hand couldn't fall asleep easily, his mind playing over events that he'd much rather forget.

The next day was spent flying, but as dusk started to float over the land, the dark shadow that was Lucina came into view. They camped and ended up having shifts where one of them was lookout while the others slept. On the third day they could see the limestone walls clearly and make out the guard posted at intervals along the wall.

They decided on a simple plan that night as they sat around, they'd wait until night and have Cal and Murtagh go on Aelwen. Aelwen was suppose to fly up to the window of the room Cal and Lucifer had shared and have the Riders sneak inside. They were all just hoping that Lucifer was there and that Riders and dragon didn't get caught. Ranae would be left with Thorn and if the three didn't return within half an hour she and Thorn were suppose to leave, go to Ansacht, and get help.

Ranae stifled a yawn and shuddered as the cold breeze blew through. They had setup in a clearing just big enough to house the little camp. Thorn and Aelwen were stationed in another clearing, one that could hold both dragons nicely, and yet was not too far off. She lifted her head when a blanket wrapped around her and warm hands pressed her shoulders. "Murtagh," he sat down beside her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yes," he whispered back, cracking his neck, making a sickening sound. "I can't sleep though. I'm too anxious. I keep thinking something bad might have happened to Lucifer."

"Me too…"

He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed, his eyes distant looking. She slid her arms around his waist and held him tightly. The night grew colder and the sky darkened. "Do you have next shift?"

"Yes."

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Ranae."

Cal stood on Aelwen's saddle, his feet perfectly balanced. So far so well. They'd gotten into Lucina with ease, flying pass the darkened windows with no one noticing. He just hoped everything else worked out. He jumped onto the ledge of the window and hopped into the room beyond. "Is he there?" Murtagh's voice asked from Aelwen. Cal studied his surroundings; he had stepped into bedroom he'd shared with Lucifer. The beds were empty. _Did Ignatius move his room? Damnit! _He went back to the window,heaved himself up, and climbed back into the saddle.

"He's not here," he answered Murtagh's question. "We'll just have to go into Lucina tomorrow. I know someone who might have an idea of where he is."

"Fine," Murtagh sounded upset. Cal ignored him; _I should have known Ignatius would make it harder then that._

* * *

Cal walked the street, glancing around frantically, looking for a sign of the place Frederick might be. Lucifer had mentioned the place Freddie worked at was called _Gail's Sculptors. _Murtagh walked just behind him, his own eyes keeping a lookout for Gail's shop. Cal checked to make sure the hood over his face was secure; he didn't need anyone recognizing him. They walked for what felt like a half hour or more before they found the place. It was rather secluded, with a white sign reading _Gail's Sculptors._

Cal walked through the door, not bothering to glance at the statues around him, he crossed into the next room. Murtagh looked at the statues with a furrowed brow, whispering, "Who does my son spend his time with? It seems I hardly know him…"

Cal found Freddie holding a figurine, sitting at a stool. There were several other men in the room. One was leaning against the wall, near the door way, a pipe in his hand. He filled the pipe and lit it, looking over at the new arrivals with a pleasant smile. "Allo," he greeted in a dialect Murtagh had learned was common of people from Lucina.

The other two men, crowded around him, just stared at Cal and Murtagh. "Frederick," Cal called to the redhead.

Freddie raised his head, stared, and chuckled. "Calhoun, come here! I want to show this to you!"

Cal approached with Murtagh hot on his heels. "What?"

"Isn't this statue marvelous? I love the type of stone the artist used, the way the color just..." Freddie dragged on in explaining the many peculiarities of this statue, until Cal stopped him in annoyance. "Freddie, I don't give a shit about some statue!"

"I…"

"You see the only thing that matters to poor Frederick is sculptors and their work," said the man with the pipe. "He just can't socialize."

Freddie stared, "that's not true, Andrea. I care for other things."

"I concur," said the dark haired, browned eyed man. "Freddie cares about sculpting and himself. So, Andrea my friend, you are slightly incorrect."

"Sorry I'm not as exact as you, Myron!" Andrea chuckled along with his companions.

Freddie shook his head, turned back to Cal, smiled and set his statue down. "So what did you come here for? I hope nothing's done wrong?" The hint of concern was just audible in his words.

"Do you know where Lucifer is? Apparently his room's been moved."

Freddie looked troubled at this, "I can find out."

"That would help. In the meantime we'll be staying-."

"You can stay with me," Freddie declared, leaping from his seat. His face was unnaturally cheerful for him. "You are…?" He trailed off.

"Murtagh," was the reply.

"I see. Lucifer's father, it's really great to finally meet the man who is responsible for Lucifer's existence. At least in part." Here he chuckled in amusement at something only he understood.

"Freddie," a terse Cal brought the sculptor back from his thoughts. "We can't possibly stay at your place. It would inconvenience you…"

"Nonsense. You've helped me a great deal, it's only proper that I help you when I can. So how about you go get everything you need and met me back here? Was it hard to find?"

"A bit," was Murtagh's response.

"I'll get my things together and we can just head to where you've got your things and go to my place from there." Freddie started to pack up his tools and put his precious statue in a bag. The two men waited as Freddie finished and they left without further ado.

As they walked, Murtagh examined this so-called-friend of his sons. The man was probably in his twenties with red hair and gray eyes. He had a tall build with plenty of muscle on his bones. Murtagh found himself wondering how this sculptor had become friends with his son.

Ranae was waiting nervously for them to return and upon their appearance in the clearing ran up and hugged him. He flushed a little, before hugging her back. Cal and Freddie didn't seem to mind or care.

Murtagh introduced her to Frederick and the three gathered their few belongings. He also informed Thorn and Aelwen that they would be staying for a couple more days at the least. Thorn sounded disgruntled about not being able to see him while he stayed in Lucina, while Aelwen seemed nervous. They walked back to Lucina and entered the city without problem.

Freddie's house could hardly be called such, it was more a shack. It was probably about 8x10 with no latrine, well, and was crushed between a mass confusion of similar buildings. The shack was made of crude pieces of wood and sparse thatching, which most certainly leaked when it rained. Freddie told them that this pocket of about fifty or more houses was a common occurrence called the slums. Also that these slums were everywhere, some hidden behind respectable houses or buildings. Murtagh realized he hadn't seen any slums since his arrival. _Surely such things aren't in Ansacht. Ansacht and other cities in __Alagaësia can't have anything as horrible as this. I've seen Dras-Leona at it's worst, that city was like a huge slum… How disgusting, how terrible that people should live like this!_

The room inside consisted of three cupboard on the wall, a bed made of what appeared to be moldy straw and blanket, a cushioned chair with no legs, and a two candles near the bed. The room was bare, but surprisingly clean and well kept. Freddie cooked some stew for dinner. They had to take turns using Freddie's bowls because he only had two. They spent the evening talking; mostly it was Freddie doing the talking about sculpturing and such. When night descended Ranae mentioned she was tired and Freddie immediately offered the bed to her. He grabbed some blankets from one of the cupboards and spread them across the floor and chair. Cal called the chair and Murtagh and Freddie crawled onto the floor.

* * *

Freddie left early the next day and was gone for many hours. During the time Freddie was gone, Ranae had examined the things in his cupboards, finding one was filled with clothes, another blankets, and the other nonperishable food supplies. She cooked lunch for them, which received compliments from both males. Murtagh and Ranae spent a good deal of time on the bed talking. Cal didn't say much to ether, sitting by himself for a long span of time before rising and going off on a walk. He arrived back an hour before dusk and resumed his sitting.

"Murtagh, I'm worried about Cal. He isn't normally so quiet."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? Aren't you concerned?"

"No. Why would I be?"

She stared in shock, "he's in a relationship with our daughter for one thing. Plus he's a dragon rider. I like to think you'd care a little for those reasons alone."

Murtagh shrugged, "I don't really care as long as it isn't life threatening. Cal's just moody from being away from Aderyn. That's a bit how I acted when I was away from you for long periods of time."

Ranae blushed a bit, before she rested her face on her palms, her elbows on her knees, her legs dangling off the bed. Murtagh sat with his hands in his lap, his back hunched slightly. "Don't worry for people so much, Ranae; you'll only get a headache. You're far too compassion a person sometimes, love."

Her blush deepened at his words, she had forgotten what it was like to have a man with her. Sure Garrick had been with her, but they had never gotten intimate. It was different with Murtagh because she had slept with him, had been his wife, and had given birth to his children. With Garrick it had felt more like a brotherly relationship, what with the banter and teasing behavior. She realized she couldn't remember a serious moment with Garrick. _No Garrick was never serious and I think both he and I knew it. _When she was with Murtagh it was unnerving how flustered she got, but she had to admit she was happy with him. _I love him that makes all the difference. Oh, god, how I love Murtagh._

Freddie returned a little after dusk. The second after he stepped into the room he was being questioned by Calhoun, who was quickly joined by Murtagh. Ranae rolled her eyes and watched in amusement as the two men attacked the sculptor with every question they could think of. Freddie didn't even get a second to answer any. Ranae was the one who broke up the interrogation. She told them to just let Freddie explain, otherwise they'd get nowhere. Freddie told them that he hadn't found Lucifer's new location yet, but that he'd have it for certain in the next couple days.

* * *

The few days passed in much the same matter as the first with little to do and lots of anxiousness. It was on the sixth days that Freddie finally had the information they were all seeking. He came home three hours later then his usually time of returning at dusk. He was happy, red-faced, and laughed like a crazy person when he first entered. When he calmed down he said brightly, "I've found where Lucifer is! Aren't I the greatest?"

He was pummeled with questioned next. Afterward, everyone sat passing the only cup Freddie processed. Murtagh took a sip of the water and passed it to Cal. "So he's been moved to a room closer to Ignatius. If I met that man I'm afraid I'll kill him."

"Don't bother yourself. I'd kill him first," Cal handed the cup to Ranae. Murtagh looked at Cal with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Cal glanced at Murtagh, a scour expression marring his handsome features. "Wouldn't you like to know," he laughed. Murtagh shared a look with Ranae who smiled. Freddie gulped down the rest of the glass and refilled it.

"I suppose tomorrow is going to be tedious," Freddie remarked, taking another large gulp. "But it should be fun!"

"You're either insane or your idea of fun is twisted," Murtagh stated, his face a mask of skepticism. They all laughed, whether from the Murtagh's words or the expression on his face no one could say.

* * *

Cal glanced at Murtagh, waved a hand to him and jumped with ease. He felt weightless for the millisecond that he hung in the air between Aelwen's saddle and the ledge. He tottered on the ledge for a precarious moment before he gained his balance. He leaned forward so that his weight forced him to fall forward into the bedroom. The bedroom was gloomy because of the black drapes hiding the light from the room. Cal fell into the softness of the fabric, his face hitting the cord that tied the two curtains together. He landed and dropped into a crouch, his hand falling onto the handle of his sword. He glanced around the room. It was empty. A bed with lush bedspread and silk sheets lay before his eyes along with a well padded settee, wooden table with a vase of fresh lilies, and an oaken dresser with numerous drawers.

For a long time Cal thought he was in the wrong room because it was so elaborate and beautiful that he couldn't imagine Lucifer sitting on the settee or sleeping in the bed. Not that Lucifer wouldn't fit the scene, but the room was just so different from what he was use to seeing Lucifer in. He turned as the door handle wiggled, he panicked for a second before he remembered his training and hid himself behind the wall length drapes.

The door opened and the person he saw enter sent him into shock. It was Lucifer, but he looked so different. He was dressed in a black jerkin with a tunic underneath. The tunic he wore had an elaborate design of gold triangles, rectangles, and squares switched into the fabric. The sleeves of his tunic were loose, hanging limply as he let his arms dangle. He wore trousers of a similar indigo to his tunic.

Lucifer went to his vanity and stared the reflection, leaning his weight against the table with his hands clutching the edge. Cal couldn't help but think this was probably the first time he had seen Lucifer actually dress in the proper clothing to his station. Lucifer normally dressed modestly, in clothes akin to that of a low merchants son or peasant.

Cal could see Lucifer's face in the mirror, a sorrowful look transforming the naturally handsome cheerful face into that of a dour boy. The door opened a second time and Lennon walked through. He felt the muscles in his legs urging him to leap at the elf and tackle him to the ground, but he forced them to relax a little. He remembered Murtagh outside the room and hoped the man had enough sense not to rashly jump into the room at the moment.

"Lennon," he was drawn back into the bedroom at Lucifer's words. "Do you really think he's free? Do you think he's alright?" The prince's face turned from sorrowful, hopeful, tender, and loving all in a manner of seconds. Cal didn't understand how someone could feel so many different emotions at the same time.

The elf crossed his arms over his chest, his gray tunic swishing as he moved. "I was there when they released him, he was able to walk. Most of his wounds were healed magically, but not all of them. I believe he's fine."

"He could be dead, Lennon," the blue eyed boy looked at the elf. "Do you know for sure, for certain, that he's alive?"

"No, but I know my brother," the elf responded. "He's not a dimwitted fool most of the time. He can handle nature; he's spent most of his life in the wilderness."

"I know," silence came between the two.

Lennon uncrossed his arms, shifted his feet in annoyance, and huffed pursing his lips. "Better not dally, Master is waiting."

"Why do you call him Master? The others call him Ignatius."

"None of your business," Lennon yawned, "let's get going." The door closed behind the couple as they exited. Cal waited a good five minutes before pushing the drapes out of the way and beckoning Murtagh inside.

"What the hell was that? I waited for twenty minutes. What were you doing? I thought you were watching for someone, not dawdling."

"I was. Lucifer just so happened to have entered shortly after I had."

"What! Why did you let him go?"

"He was with someone else. I couldn't do much, but wait it out. I'm just thankfully you didn't decide to poke your head into the room. Lucky me."

Murtagh scowled and glanced around the room. Cal sat on the settee and the king started to pace the room. "When will he be back?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"It was rhetorical."

"Oh…"

Murtagh continued his pacing as Cal sat. Finding himself bored to death Cal glanced around the well furnished room, wondering why Ignatius would give Lucifer such a splendid room. He reached out to Aelwen, she explained that she was only short distance and could be there anytime. He felt relieve at this. _You should probably come now, just in case Lucifer returns. He's bound to be back soon, it's already been twenty five minutes. What could he be doing right now? Mealtime was over at least an hour ago._

_Perhaps he's with Ignatius, Lennon did say that Master was waiting, _was the caramel colored dragon's reply.

_Could be… _He went to the window as Aelwen stuck her snout in. He rubbed her snout, smiling. She was so beautiful, his lovely Aelwen. He'd forgotten just how much he loved her sometimes; he's missed her dearly when he'd been captured. _She'll never leave me._

_I won't._ She licked his face with her forked tongue and turning her head looked at him with one big blue eye.

He turned towards the doorway as he heard the faint approach of footsteps from a distance, heavy and laden. He grabbed Murtagh and halted his pacing, listening. The noise increases until he knew the person was coming this way. "Go get on Aelwen. I believe Lucifer might be back." He hid behind the drapes just as the door opened.

Lucifer entered but he looked different. His hair was mussed, his clothes wrinkled, and he looked more depressed. Cal waited, listening to hear more footsteps as Lucifer went to the bed and lay down. When no footsteps came he heard a strange half strangled noise. Lucifer was crying, his head buried in his pillow. He glanced over at his friend with worry and deciding to disregard caution stepped out from the drapes. He walked over to the bed; Lucifer lifted his head at the sound. He received a blank look, then a stunned one, and then a half dazed gaze. Lucifer sat up and with a whoop of joy hugged him.

He stared at the boy's head for a moment in bewilderment, then relaxed and hugged him back. He smiled, "Luce…"

"Cal," the boy's face had brightened considerably. He looked more like his old self.

"How have you been?"

"It's me who should be asking," Lucifer laughed, clutching his shoulders. "Are you already? Last I knew you'd been released…"

"What do you mean?"

Lucifer looked troubled about this, his face darkening. "They were torturing you… They made me watch and then Ignatius offered to end your pain if I…" He stopped and looked away.

"What? Tell me, Luce."

"If I'd be his servant, his slave… I had no choice! What could I do, but what I did? Don't scorn me!" Cal frowned at seeing tears enter the prince's eyes again. He grabbed Lucifer's shaking form and held him.

"I'd never scorn you," Cal told him, trying his best to comfort his friend.

"You would if you knew…." He whispered softly, his face pressing harder against Cal's chest. Cal knew better then to ask what he meant as Lucifer sobbed some more. When it had stopped he pulled the boy back a bit and examined his face. He looked unharmed, but Cal knew looks could be deceiving.

"Are you injured? Did they hurt you at all?"

"I'm fine. They didn't torture me physically."

"That's good. Murtagh's waiting outside. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Murtagh? How? Surely you couldn't have gotten back to Ansacht in such a short time and then back?"

"Murtagh and Ranae were searching for us. I just happened to stumble upon them after my release."

Lucifer was silent at this and allowed Cal to haul him to his feet. "Get whatever you need. We can't hang around long." The teen looked at him with a pensive look as if he hadn't heard. Cal shook him and he snapped back to reality.

"Sorry," he murmured as he went to the wardrobe and filled a blanket with clothes. He went grabbed a cloak, threw it on, went to the desk, grabbed some papers, and came over to the window where Cal waited. Cal glanced briefly at the bundled parchment in Lucifer's hands before it disappeared under the cloak. Cal helped Lucifer onto the ledge and waited until he was sure Murtagh had grabbed him.

He jumped up easily and thanked his elfin abilities as he leaped over to Aelwen. The seating wasn't the most comfortable, especially since Lucifer was sitting on his lap and Murtagh was crushing him from behind. He didn't curse aloud about it, but inside he felt annoyed that Aelwen couldn't support a three rider saddle like Thorn could.

_Give it a few years,_ was her snappy remark at hearing his thoughts. _I'm as uncomfortable as you are._

They landed in the clearing just minutes later; though Aelwen's landing was a bit sloppy. Thorn and Ranae greeted them cheerfully and Ranae hugged Lucifer for a good five minutes before grudgingly letting him go. Lucifer smiled at her and the two stood talking as Murtagh, Freddie, and Cal quickly dissolved the camp into nothing.

"I suppose you'll be coming with us," he said to Freddie.

"Nope, I'm walking home. I plan on spending a few days with my family in Belatona. I'll probably stop by Ansacht. I wouldn't mind seeing the famous Ansacht palace."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Freddie," Lucifer was glaring at his redheaded friend. "I thought you don't like your family?"

"I don't, but it's still good to see the other side of the fence before you can judge."

"I see," Lucifer hugged Freddie, grinning at him with that happy look Cal was use to. Freddie waved as he started off into the forest. They all waited until his figure disappeared before going to the dragons. Thorn had been saddle before they left and looked angry at having been saddle for so long. No doubt he was complaining to Murtagh.

Cal climbed up Aelwen and settled into his place. He gazed at Lucifer who was having trouble getting on. When Lucifer was within reach, he yanked his arm up and helped the prince get situated. Aelwen took off and Thorn followed eagerly behind. They needed to cover as much ground as possible just in case they were followed. Cal felt Lucifer's arms tighter around his waist, he felt Lucifer's mind reach out for his. _What it is?_

_I…I'm afraid of heights…_

_I'd forgotten Aderyn is too. I suppose you and her would both be afraid. Just hold onto me and don't look down. We'll __probably __stop in Orthíad,__Petrøvya, and Furnost for supplies and rest. You'll just have to hold out, can you do that?_

_Yes, I'm not that weak._

Cal severed the link and smiled, it wasn't definitely the Lucifer he remembered.


	39. Chapter 38: Helias and Lucifer's Letter

Lucifer sat hunched over, staring listlessly into the dying flames of the campfire. He had taken over lookout for Murtagh an hour ago. He rolled his shoulders, sighing. _How boring! I'm so tired…_ The flames flickered, wavering uncertainly. He threw another log in and watched it slowly get enveloped by orange.

He rested his arms on his propped up legs. Nestling further into his cloak, feeling a shudder rock him as a gust of cool air blew past. He glared at the fire, hating that it was already September and getting cold.

He reached into his cloak, pulled out the bundle of parchment, and removed the tie. He pulled out the first piece and unfolded it. He read a few lines, but his throat felt dry and constricted, and his eyes swelled with tears. He licked his lips and reached for the waterskin. He took a big gulp, trying to satisfy his thirst. He set the waterskin aside and returned to reading the parchment. He put the parchment away after a moment, he knew every line on the paper, it was pointless rereading. He couldn't help but hope that if he clung to the words on the parchment that someday they'd magically come true. He wanted to laugh and cry at his own hopeless foolishness.

He closed his eyes, listening to the slow, rhythmic breathing of his companions. Cal was sleeping farthest away from the fire with his back to it, using Murtagh's bedroll. Murtagh and Ranae were snuggled close to each other, using the other bedroll. Lucifer heard the faint sound of animals, some odd noises he couldn't identify.

He sat for a while, merely glancing into the fire or the forest beyond it. He wondered when he was supposed to wake Ranae for her shift. He stood and went to the forest's edge. He dropped his pants and relieved himself. When he returned his mother was sitting by the fire, holding his parchment in her hands. He ran over and snatched the flimsy parchment from her, his hands shaking. She stared up at him and he wondered if she'd read any of it because her face portrayed nothing.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, looking at him with her dark eyes. "It's not like I read any of it. You didn't give me the chance." He found her eyes on the other parchment he left out and he quickly scooped them up. He tied the bundle and safely tucked it in his cloak. "Paranoid, darling?"

"It's not paranoia, mother. I just can't have any one reading them…"

"Why not?"

"I've written things on these that only my heart should know."

"I see. Come sit by your mother." She took his hand when he sat down and held it tightly. "I love you, Luce."

He smiled, relaxing from the tense moments just before. "I love you too." He pressed his head to her shoulder noticing that she was wearing Murtagh's cloak. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I should," she whispered, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek.

"What happened when I was gone? You and Murtagh look like you're not trying to kill each other anymore."

Ranae laughed, "We've gotten past that for the most part. We've reconciled, you could say."

"What about Ania?"

"I don't know. To be truthful I don't know how long this will last with him. He might just go back to her once we return. I don't know if he really loves me or her." Ranae sounded sorrowful, her eyes looking away from him.

"I know how you feel, mother," he kissed her cheek, "at least we have each other. Right?"

She smiled weakly and pressed her forehead to his, her eyes brightening. "Dear Lucifer, my boy."

"Don't get so sentimental," he said smiling back.

"I'll take the rest of your shift, you look tired."

"You don't have too, I still have… eh."

"Fifteen minutes isn't a long time, go get some sleep. Cal's probably lonely," She laughed, teasing him good naturedly. For a second he stared at her in confusion before he remembered that he was suppose to share the bedroll with Cal. He stood, kissed her goodnight, and went over to where Cal was sleeping. He stood uncertainly by the bedroll and glanced over at his mother. Her back was turned towards the fire.

He sighed and as quietly as possible crawled into the bedroll next to Cal. He couldn't relax though as he tried his best to fall asleep. He tried switching positions but there wasn't much room to move given a bedroll was made for one person, not two.

"Stop moving," he froze as the half elf's voice snapped at him, grumpily. "I can't sleep with all that noise and movement. Go to bed."

"Sorry," he whispered, his cheeks blanketed in red.

"It's not a big deal." Cal relented, "I didn't mean to snap at you, but I need to sleep. I have the next shift."

Lucifer wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, shuddering as a breeze swirled though the clearing. He felt cold; he rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up. It was cold for September, he hated that it was warm all day and then cool at night, plus it was colder in a forest then a plain. He felt Cal's arm go around his waist, "you're freezing."

He blushed wildly, feeling awkward. "Thanks," he muttered back, trying desperately to cool his cheeks down. He grabbed Cal's arm tentatively and reached for his hand. Cal didn't push him away. He smiled contently, telling himself he could sleep easy now.

He awake with a start and turned around, realizing Cal's warm body had disappeared. Cal was crouching beside the bedroll, yawning. "What are you going?" He asked, staring up with confusion.

Cal blinked at him groggily, "taking my shift."

"Oh. I forgot."

"Go back to bed," Cal disappeared from view. Lucifer huffed, tucking the bedroll underneath his body. _Damn._

* * *

Lucifer closed his eyes, clenching his teeth, the wind whipping his cloak and tunic back and forth. He held onto Cal's waist for dear life and hoped he'd get out of this alive. _Calm down._

_I can't._

_I'm here, nothing bad will happen. I promise, neither Aelwen nor I, will allow you to get hurt. Why don't you open your eyes, the view is beautiful._

_No way, you're frigging insane!_

Cal grabbed Lucifer's head behind his ears and startling the prince caused him to open his eyes. He stared, stunned at the view. They were drifting through clouds and the sunbeams hit the puffy gray cloud, making them glow different shades of gold, red, and yellow. The next second the blue eyes closed again. Cal laughed, _I didn't lye to you. The view is beautiful._

_True, _his eyes opened again and gaped at the view. They passed through a sunlit cloud, the yellowish, gold light glowing around them. He closed his eyes as watery droplets splashed his face and reopened them once it was over. His tunic was soaked and so was Cal's. He just happened to let his eyes droop downward and all his fears regenerated. His eyes widened as he realized just how high they were. He froze, his entire body flooding with horror. Cal grasped his arms and held them, telling him, _don't freak out, everything will be fine. Petrøvya is just ahead! We'll be landing soon, so you can relax. Keep your eyes closed and take deep breathes and before you know it we'll have landed._

Lucifer did as he was told and within minutes they had landed outside Petrøvya. The town's people were rushing out to meet them, along with the town's governor. They were greeted by the governor and he offered to let them stay at his place of residence. The group eagerly accepted, all of them ready for some nice warm baths and soft beds.

Lucifer let out a moan as the hot water warmed and calmed him. He had just gotten into the bathhouse. It was divine. It was more like a hot spring then a bath house. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the blue and green tiles. Lucifer had immediately asked where the baths were and had been told there were two, one for each gender. His mother had said she needed a bath too, Cal and Murtagh had implied that sleep was more what they wanted.

Someone else entered, he looked up as the person neared the bath. For a second he thought he was seeing a woman, but with another glanced he realized it was a man. The man had long, golden hair that had a wave to it and big blue eyes. He was handsome with a nice slender body that in a certain light could appear womanly. He started to undress and Lucifer diverted his eyes.

"How do you do?" He looked up at the man. The golden haired man stood in the water, his body pale, unscarred, and smooth as alabaster.

Lucifer looked away, "I'm good."

The man was silent a moment then, "I've not seen you here before." His voice was soft and drowsy sounding, like a voice just waking up.

"I've never been to Petrøvya before so that would make sense."

"I see," the face, before indifferent, smiled. Lucifer stared because the face looked so beautiful with a smile on it. The rosy pink lips, the pale silkiness of his skin, the watery blue orbs, and the golden halo were an entrancing sight to behold. Lucifer flushed and realized just how plain he really was. "What is your name?"

"Lucifer."

"Oh the morning star, I see. A fitting name if ever there was one."

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome, Lucifer," the lips drawled his name in amusement, making him blush. "My name is Helias."

"Helias," he glanced down, seeing the blue and green tiles between his legs.

* * *

Cal rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling with tired eyes. _Humph… Ever since Lucifer came back from the baths he's been acting strangely. I wonder what happened. Is he alright? Why wouldn't he talk to me when I asked? What could have happened? He was happy when we arrived… We're leaving in two days so I suppose I have nothing to worry about._

He glanced over at the bed Lucifer was sleeping in. The prince's face blank, his lips parted, his eyelids flickered every so often as if he was seeing something in his dreams. He sighed, deciding it was better if he waited until Lucifer wasn't so grumpy. _I wonder if Aderyn is alright without me._

* * *

Cal double checked the saddle on his horse, yanking on the straps. He looked for Lucifer who was standing nearby. The boy was talking with the equerry, the Head of Stables, whose name escaped him. Lord Gideon, the governor of Petrøvya, was seeing them off. His whole entourage was stationed just behind him on a small rise. He was having a conversation with Murtagh and Ranae. Cal frowned turning his head back to his work. He went to Murtagh's horse and checked the horses' saddle.

He didn't like the idea of riding horses the rest of the way to Ansacht, but Gideon had suggested the idea yesterday and Murtagh had agreed. There would be thirty or so knights with them who would all guard their king should anything happen. That was one reason Murtagh agreed to riding the horses, the other because the knights who would be accompanying them would basically be a gift from Gideon to Murtagh, that meaning they were officially Murtagh's vassals. Most of the knights weren't from lowly houses, but were the second, third or forth born sons of barons, counts, dukes, or wealthy families. Cal knew Murtagh had been delighted at the idea of gaining these knights because of the things he could attain from their families, Murtagh would need allies if a war really broke out.

He heard the sound of horse hooves and a whiny from the animal behind him. He turned away from the crowd and saw the man on his horse. A handsome, golden haired man donned in armor, clearly a knight.

Lucifer followed everyone's eyes and saw the golden haired man from the baths. Helias looked like an avenging angel with the flashing silver and gold armor. "Who is that man, Richard?"

The equerry Richard smirked, "that is Helias."

"Right I know his name, but who is_ he_?"

"He's a squire. He isn't a full knight yet, but he will be. Soon he'll pledge himself to the chivalrous code of the knight. He's the son of Baron Gruffydd of Petrøvya, born and raised here. He's a fine lad, of a real sound mind and bearings. He's quiet popular with the ladies, though whether he returns their misplaced love is beyond me. Somehow I doubt it," Richard looked thoughtful.

"How old is he?"

"One-and-twenty."

"I see," Lucifer frowned.

Helias advanced towards the crowd, pulling his mare to a halt just in front of Gideon. "Lord Gideon."

"Helias, what are you doing? Can't you see this is an important event?"

"I have a request, my lord Gideon."

Silence enveloped the spectators as they watched to see if Lord Gideon would accept to even hear the request. With the King there it would be rude to dismiss the boy. "Say what you have to say, Helias, but be brief."

"My lord," Helias dismounted. "I ask that you release me as your squire. I wish to company His Majesty to Ansacht."

Gideon's mouth opened and his eyes widened. Murtagh looked amused as Ranae wrung her hands. "You dare make such a request to me?"

Helias was silent. "I say," they turned to stare at Lucifer as he approached, "let the squire make his own decisions. If he wants to go then no one should be able to oppose him, but His Majesty."

Cal stayed where he was by the horses, watching as Lucifer and Helias' exchanged glances. Helias looked perplexed, but that disappeared after Gideon's next words. "Your Highness," Gideon began, but was cut off by Lucifer's wave for silence.

Everyone turned to Murtagh, the decision lying on his shoulders. Cal knew Murtagh would either upset Gideon or Helias with his choice. He had a feeling Murtagh would let Helias' accompany them because he could always appease Gideon with gifts of some sort, but Helias' honor would be tarnished if he was refused to in front of so many.

"The squire seems to want to follow his king, a most admirable thing. Nothing to grieve over. Gideon here has clearly done a fine job at training this boy. I would be most pleased if you would train some of my more lenient squires and teach them some of this squire's chivalrous manner?"

Gideon smiled, his face brightening at this, "certainly, Your Majesty. It would be an honor."

"Well, we are decided then," Murtagh stated, "let us depart."

* * *

The first sense that hit him was her smell of perfume and roses. The next was her soft body pressing to his, her head falling gently on his shoulder. Then her voice saying his name, sweetly and tenderly, "Cal…"

"Aderyn. I've missed you," he held her tightly. When they released he took in her appearance. She was wearing a blue gown with an elaborate trim and frills. It was a new dress and that was how he realized her body had changed subtly. Her body had matured in the few months he'd not seen her, her bodice looked fuller and she was slightly taller then him.

He blinked, thinking the months over in his head. They had been kidnapped in April and it was the end of September now. He'd been gone for six months. They'd met in December and it was in the beginning of April when the kidnapping had occurred. They'd been together for four months. He frowned as he realized they'd been apart more then they'd been together. He resolved to spend as much time with her as possible now that he was back.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Aderyn said. "His name is Talie."

"Who the hell would name their children Talie?"

"No. His names Taliesin, but I call him Talie."

"Still a weird name," Cal murmured much to her annoyance. He glanced over at Lucifer, who was getting hugged by Shane and Alex and who had half the people in the room crowded around him. _Aderyn's the only one who greeted me… I suppose I shouldn't be jealous, I've never tried to get to know most of these people. Lucifer's just a friendly person so it's no surprise._

"Taliesin, Calhoun. Cal, Talie." The two looked at each other in amazement. Cal had only ever met one half elf besides himself and that was Glenna. He was amazed at the sight of Taliesin because Glenna, although a half elf, didn't look like it. She had been gifted with elfin features, like the slanting eyebrows and pointed ears particular to the elves that Cal and Taliesin didn't have. Though both processed slightly pointed ears, they didn't have the elves abilities with magic and had human shaped eyes.

"It's good to finally meet you. Aderyn has talked quiet a bit about you," Taliesin smiled, but to Cal both the words and smile appeared strained.

"A pleasure," Cal said back. Lucifer came over and hugged his sister.

"It seems you've gotten taller too," Aderyn said laughing.

"I have. Now both of us are taller then Cal," the prince looked at him.

He glared, "I hate being short."

"I'm taller then all of you," Taliesin pointed out, annoying Aderyn but amusing Lucifer. Aderyn introduced Lucifer and Taliesin to each other. As they all gather around the dinner table and took seats, only one thought filled Cal's head. _This is where I belong, I'm happy_, he heard Lucifer's calm voice nearby and Aderyn talking with Taliesin.

* * *

Lucifer punched the cold stone wall and cursed as his fist stung. He punched the wall again and then a third time. After the forth time though he stopped, clutching his fist. He moaned, grabbed the edge of his tunic and wrapped it around his fist. He bit his tongue by accident and cursed aloud some more. The initial shock from the pain subsided and Lucifer pulled the fabric away, moaning as the pain coursed through his hand.

He sat down on his bed, feeling dizzy. Blood trickled onto his tunic, he examined the injury. It hurt like hell, but it could be easily healed with magic. He called the magic to him and within seconds the bleeding stopped, the flesh switched itself back together, and his hand looked as good as new. He sat in silence, staring blankly at his newly healed hand, but he wasn't really seeing it.

He groaned, burying his head into his hands. A sob racked his body and he fell onto the bed, his legs dangling limply off the edge. _Damn Ignatius! God damn him! That bastard, that vile villain, that monstrous beast, that __atrocious madman! How can he do such a thing! I hate him!_

He lay, gasping for breath, his body shaking uncontrollably. He wasn't sure how long he lay there, but he was sure it was more then ten minutes. He sat up and stared at the wall. He rubbed at his eyes and face with his tunic. Then seeing the blood on his tunic he jumped to his feet and threw it across the floor. He went to his wardrobe, grabbed another tunic, and pulled it over his head. As he was going back to his bed he saw the dry blood on his hand and went to the basin and watched it off.

He stood in the middle of his room and decided he didn't want to be alone. He left his bedroom and walked down some hallways before appearing before his destination. He opened the door slowly and peered inside. Cal was sleeping soundly on his bed. He walked over him and stared down at his face. He reached for Cal's hand which lay on his pillow, but jumped when the hand grabbed his wrist. The hazel eyes opened, staring at him in anger. Cal realized who he was and the iron tight grip released.

"Lucifer?"

"It's me, sorry that I woke you."

"I've always been a light sleeper. It's an important quality when people send assassins after you."

"People sent assassins to kill you?"

"Sure did. I wasn't surprised. It didn't happen often, people rarely figure out that it was me, but some are smart enough to put the puzzle together. A lot of people sent assassins to kill Ignatius, they never succeeded."

"So he keeps a lot of people around to guard him. I always see Lennon with him."

"That's not it." Cal sat up, rubbing his eyes and smoothing back some hair. "He doesn't have anyone guard his door or windows. He always sleeps alone. He has an innumerable amount of magic spells around his room and person."

"I see."

Cal reached up and brushed some hair away from a spot on the back of his head, "see here." Cal had a scar hidden under his hair, a jaggy cut that looked years old. "An assassin nearly cut my throat once. I'd known he was there so I rolled out of the way, it missed my throat but not my head."

"Jeez," Lucifer said, "I couldn't imagine living your life."

"Sometimes I can't ether," Cal pushed some of the blanket off, revealing that he wasn't wearing a tunic, though he had trousers on. Lucifer reminded himself that Cal had always slept like that when they were in Lucina. _Already three days apart and I'm forgetting things about him…_

"I'm surprised you're not with Aderyn…"

"I didn't feel like going tonight, after two whole nights with her I'm starting to remember how annoying she gets," he laughed. When Lucifer's expression didn't change, Cal titled his head to the side, "I was joking you know."

"I know," Lucifer had looked dazed.

"Shouldn't you be at your room?"

"I can't sleep."

"Oh…so you came here?"

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"You could have gone to your mother's room. I'm sure she would have welcomed you in."

"Probably." Lucifer glanced at his feet and then back up at the rider. "I can leave if you want me to. I just wanted…to talk to you."

"Don't be embarrassed," Cal looked annoyed. "You can stay. No need to rush out now that you're here. You know we're friends, so you're almost always welcomed here."

"Almost always?"

"Except at this time of night," Cal reached up and playfully ruffled Lucifer's hair. The two laughed and Lucifer pushed Cal's hand away. The prince crawled into the bed beside him and the two laid down. "I don't understand it."

"Understand what, Cal?"

"I don't understand why you make me so happy," Lucifer blushed and Cal just stared somberly at the ceiling. "I've never had a lot of friends. I…suppose this is what friendship is like."

Lucifer stared up at the ceiling also. "Cal, I want you to look through my memories. You've showed me yours, it's only right that I show you mine."

"You know I didn't show you everything." When Cal had showed him his memories he excluded memories that were unimportant, like everyday life and had focused more on the important events like his parents deaths, his moving in with Ignatius, or his first day as an assassin.

"I know. I don't plan on showing you everything."

The two males at stared each other for a long moment before Cal nodded his head. Lucifer let his bearers diminish as Cal's mind flooded into his. He closed his eyes, trying to conceal any memories he didn't want Cal seeing.

* * *

Lucifer strapped Líadan's saddle around her and buckled it. He yanked on the straps to make sure they were secure. He had never actually ridden on Líadan, but he was sure he could handle her. So far she'd come easily when he taken her out of her stall and hadn't made a fuss when he'd saddled her. He picked one of bags on the ground and tie it to the saddle. Then he tied another bag.

"What are you doing, Your Royal Highness?" He jumped, turning quickly around to see Helias standing in the doorway to the stables.

"I'm…eh…readying my horse for a ride."

Helias walked halfway into the stables, his face hidden in darkness because the lantern Lucifer had brought didn't reach that far. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," Lucifer picked up another bag and tied it to the saddle as Helias went over to one of the stalls.

"What's your horse's name?" Helias' asked as he opened the stall door. The black horse behind the stall whinnied, throwing his or her head back.

"Líadan," he answered uneasily, tying the last bag on.

"Her names Godiva," he ran a hand over his mares coat, smiling.

"A pretty name."

"Indeed," Helias replied. He grabbed a robe from its place on a hook and looped it over Godiva's neck. He led her from her stable, cooing to her softly as he did so. Lucifer watched anxiously as Helias brought his horse over and tied the robe to a hook to hold her in place. He went over to the saddles hanging in the corner of the stables and grabbed one. He came over with it.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing my horse for a ride. What's in the bags?"

"Food supplies."

"I see. Is there enough for two people, Your Royal Highness?"

He frowned and then the words real meaning became clear, "You can't come with me, Helias!"

"Why not, Your Royal Highness?"

"Please just Lucifer. I'll be traveling a great distance and you shouldn't come with me."

"Just because I shouldn't do something, doesn't mean I won't do it."

"Helias, why do you want to? I can't let you get involved."

"You're my prince; I have an obligation to make sure you don't get hurt."

"I can order you to leave," Helias walked around his horse and stood before Lucifer. He knelt down, his golden hair falling over his bent knee. Helias' grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "What are you doing?"

"My obligation to you is to see that you never get hurt, Your Highness… That means I can't let you go off into the wild alone, without protection from scoundrels or from starvation. You are my prince, please let a humble squire protect you. I can't let you go if you plan on going alone. If you don't allow me to accompany you I will be forced to tell someone of what you're doing."

Lucifer glanced away, his eyes distant. "Alright, Helias, you can come." It took Lucifer several tries to finally mount Líadan. The two left the stables, heading southeast towards the Boer Mountains.

* * *

Cal entered the banquet room and walked over to Aderyn. She was surrounded by several ladies-in-waiting. "Ryn, what's going on? Why are all the nobles here? It's only six in the morning." Several of the ladies giggled, he ignored them, crossing his arms.

"I have no idea. All I know is that father is having every noble in Ansacht gather here. If they don't come he said they'll be a punishment. What that is I don't know."

He glanced around the room and didn't find the brunet he was looking for, "where's your brother?"

"Probably still asleep, I'm sure he'll be here."

"There's Ranae." The person in question had just entered, when she saw them she came over.

"What's-."

"We don't know," Cal interjected.

"Where's Lu-."

"Not here yet."

"Thank you for knowing what I'm going to say…" Ranae smiled at him and he smiled back. None of them were exactly certain how much time went by as they waited for the king, though Cal guessed about half an hour. Murtagh strolled into the room, followed by Alden and Elmira.

"Welcome everyone," he greeted tersely. "I'll be as frank as possible here, this matter calls for it I think. Someone has stolen the last three dragon eggs." A thick silence filled the room as Murtagh looked the crowd over with a murderous gaze, which challenged a witness or the thief to come forward. When no one moved, Murtagh continued, "The Rider's will take a count of all the nobles residing in Ansacht at the present. All the servants are gathered in a similar situation and are being questioned by Shania and some guards. If everyone would please be compliant we can get through this quickly."

Cal sat down with his back against the wall and remembered the parchment he had found at his desk earlier that day. He frowned, why had Lucifer left so early like that and what for? He grabbed the bundle of parchment out and removed the red ribbon that bond the roll together. He took out the parchment lying on top and read the beautiful handwriting. The word scribbled across the parchment said _everyone. _He opened it and began reading.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I stole the dragon eggs. I did it alone. I'm telling you this because I don't want anyone else blamed for the incident. I can't explain to you how sorry I am about doing this and that if I could I'd make it so this didn't happen. I'd have killed myself before I'd ever see harm come to my family, but he made it so I couldn't with a spell. When someone knows your true name, uses it against you, and makes you swear to do something you have to, don't you. I don't know how Ignatius figured out my true name, but I'll do whatever I can to change my name and get out of his hold. Forgive me for being made into a traitor and forgive me for any pain I've caused. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. I love you all._

_Your loving son, friend, and brother,_

_Lucifer _

_P.S. The other six letters belong to Calhoun, he can do what he pleases with them, I only ask that he read them with a compassionate heart. If anyone else touches them they will be shocked until they release it._

During the reading his face had paled, his eyes had widened, and his mouth looked grim. He stood and went over to Ranae. He handed it to her silently, urging her with a wave to read it immediately. The letter fell from her shaking hands and lay on the floor for a millisecond before Cal snatched it up. He glanced at her startled face, "what do we do?"

His voice came out heavy sounding when it came, "I don't know."

"Do we show Murtagh?"

"What else can we do? I don't know how he'll react but it won't be good."

"My poor boy. That monster has him," she looked scared and Cal had to admit he was scared for Lucifer also and for himself. _So many times we have fallen into Ignatius' plans, what next does he have in store for us? Why can't he just leave us alone!_

He approached Murtagh who looked on the verge of ripping his hair out. Alden and Shania had just finished counting the nobles, which had lasted over an hour. "Everyone's here, Your Majesty," Alden was saying as Cal arrived behind the older rider. "The only person absent from today is the Crown Prince and that squire who traveled with you from Petrøvya."

"Your Majesty," Murtagh turned, looking annoyed and on edge. Cal handed him the letter and watched as Murtagh's expression changed from annoyance to astonishment.

"No!" Murtagh practically yelled as he clutched the letter in his fist, "he wouldn't do something so treacherous! Not my son, not my Lucifer."

Cal didn't respond, just looking down at his feet silently. The whole nobility where watching them, waiting for Murtagh's explanation of his outburst. Murtagh took a deep breath before addressing the aristocracy, "we have found out the name of the traitor and he will be given the death proper to some one who betrays his crown and country. He will be hanged, drawn, and quartered once we have caught him. Every one is dismissed, but no one is allowed to leave the city unless it is proposed to me. The exits to outside are all blocked by numerous guards and the hallways have guards stationed at irregular internals."

"You can't-."

Murtagh gave him a look, one that said he was determined and resolved. He lowered his voice so that only Cal could hear. "I wasn't talking about Lucifer, but Ignatius. He's the real villain, not my son. Lucifer's merely a pawn in the spider's web."

Murtagh, Alden and Elmira exited out the door. Cal stood, the bundle of letters still clutched in his hand. He picked up the wrinkled letter Murtagh had dropped and put it away with the others. He would make sure what Murtagh had said came true, Ignatius would die and Lucifer would be saved. _Why does it seems like I'm always saving that boy._

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**

* * *

Please Read This!**

Being hanged, drawn and quartered is a death given to traitors. The traitor is drawn on a hurdle (a wooden frame) to the place of execution where he is hanged by the neck and cut down while still alive, then his genital is cut off and his bowls removed and burned, his head is severed, and the body is divided into four quarters and disposed of by the King. The King normally placed the body parts in different parts of the city, town, or, in famous cases, in the country, to deter would-be traitors who had not seen the execution. The dismembering of the body can be done after or before the beheading. Hanged, drawn, and quartered is only used for males, women were burned at the stake for treason. Thanks for reading, please review.


	40. Chapter 39: Six Letters and Sickness

**Okay, if you are uncomfortable with or against homosexuality I suggest you stop reading right now. **

**

* * *

**

Cal sat down on his bed, crossing his legs underneath himself. His head and stomach were aching, but he ignored it. He needed to read these letters before he did anything else. They wouldn't have much time; it was the day after Lucifer had taken off with the dragon eggs. They needed to leave soon if they were going to intercept Lucifer before he got to Lucina. He took the ribbon off and began reading the first letter addressed to him.

_My dearest Calhoun,_

_I don't know how to begin this, believe me I've thought of several ways to write this and none of them seem to encompass my feelings the right way. I see I will merely have to write this as best I can, so I wish to ask you to please be considerate when reading. I think I'm being too formal, but… I hope that when you read this you are in a good place and happy… I don't really intend on you actually reading this; it's more to understand how I feel myself then anything. Here goes…_

Cal chuckled at the first part of the letter; it was just so like Lucifer to write something like this. Cal set the letter aside on the table and went over to the window. He grew the shutters closed. It was too windy outside for the window to be left open. He went to the fireplace and put another log in. Then he went and asked a page if he'd bring him some wine to drink. When he was sure everything was in place he sat down and picked the letter up.

_I think of you quite often, more then I probably should… I know I've upset you sometimes and I suppose it goes both ways. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for inconveniencing you, for troubling you, and for mostly making you worry for me. _

_You never inconvenienced me, Luce,_ Cal thought. He wished Lucifer was there so he could give him a piece of his mind. Sighing, he kept reading.

_I don't think you really live until you have experienced love. Love, what a bizarre word. Before I knew you I didn't know love, I understood its meaning and I loved my mother, Caleb, and friends, but this love I feel is completely different from that. This love is like the love I feel for myself, but a greater more intense form of love… Rereading this, I don't think that makes much sense. The love I feel is as pure as breath, as permanent as death, as implacable as stone._

_Anyway I know that I may come to regret it, but at least I won't ever forget it. Sometimes I lie in bed and think of you and all the things we shared and said… And then I come to the conclusion that you need more then love to live… I know you need happiness and love together; otherwise you won't really be whole. Love without happiness is agony, and happiness without love is fallacy. I think of Aderyn and I know with a certainty that frightens me that she can make you happy… She can be with you in public, she can marry you, she can give you a child when you get older, and she can stand beside you without shame or remorse… What can I do? You and I…we can't have that. _

Cal stared, hardly realizing that the page from before had entered with his wine. He breathed through his mouth, his mind trying to understand what he had just read. He reread the last paragraph and frowned. He could see Lucifer's boyish face in his mind, the prince's eyes sorrowful. He shook his head, telling himself he was reading it wrong and read it again. When he was sure he'd read it right the first and second time he let the parchment fall into his lap.

"Argetlam, I have your wine." He jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. He turned to the eight year old boy. The lad was clad in red and black and had a soft boyish face with blue eyes. For a second Cal thought he was seeing Lucifer's blue eyes, but dismissed his silly thoughts when he noticed that the boy had lighter blue eyes then Luce and took the wine. He decided even though he was slightly afraid to keep reading that he would. He took several large gulps of wine before glancing down at the neat handwriting.

_I sometimes find myself feeling sorry that I wasn't born a woman, just so I could have you as my own. I'd give so much to have you… so much for you to see me and the look in my eyes… I wish you'd love me, but it's just a fantasy. A silly boyish delusion… I've let myself go beyond friendship. I should never have crossed that line and I know I can never go back. Friendship is a term that can be easily confused with love, that's what you're thinking right? That I've merely confused myself into thinking I love you, rather then valuing you as a friend. While then I'll be damned to hell for liking you so much, for idolizing you, for wanting to protect you, for wishing I could have you to myself every waking moment, for caring for you so much that I'd live or die for you without a second thought! I see your eyes, I feel your hands, I breathe in your smell, and I can do nothing but to think that if this isn't love then I don't care to know what love really is! _

_If you ever know of my feelings I don't ask that you return them, I know that it's impossible to hope for such a thing, but that you let me stay near you. That if you find out you don't turn away from me and leave me by myself. I know you'll be in another's embrace, in her care perhaps, and I know I should not stay…it will be like a living hell, but through my sorrow I know there is nothing worse to bear then a life lived apart. Besides what should I do if while I'm gone something happens to you and I could have stopped it? I think love and happiness is more important then faith, clan, country, more then anything… I just want you to have it, even if it's with someone else. I want you to be happy and loved. I'm ranting so I guess I'll end now, but do know that I mean every word written here… I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you and I hope for your happiness._

_Lucifer._

Cal took another drink of wine and picked up the next letter.

_Dearest Calhoun,_

_Oh god… I hate this! I feel like screaming. I'm biting onto a corner of the blanket to keep myself from cursing. My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling, my hands shake, and I feel flushed… I have never experienced such hatred, such unadulterated loathing before this. I have never understood why people can hate or what the feeling is like. I don't hate Ignatius, I hate the crime. I feel sick just thinking of what he's having them do to you… It's only been the third day and already I feel defeated and in utter distress. I can't think straight I'm so worried over you. I see them doing terrible things to you. I see you on the rack with jeering men around you and you begging for mercy….but I know you aren't like that. You would never cry. I don't want to admit it, but since you're never actually going to read this... I want to cry. I cry myself to sleep at night, not in fear of my own life, but yours, my love. I know I should save you from this pain…that I should be strong and brave enough to give myself up, but the thought of serving someone my whole life, a person who can commit such detestable acts is unimaginable. How can I really trust that you'll be free when I give myself up? I can't. I'm sending Freddie to see if he can find and rescue you. I showed him my images of where you are and he told me he might have an idea. Until he gets back we must endure. We mustn't allow him to change us into people who are weak crowds who yelp at the slightest sign of danger, or servile men that do whatever he wants without objecting in our hearts. I hope you are alive. I need you to be alive. I can't live with myself if you died while I do nothing to stop it. If Freddie returns without you or he doesn't come back by the seventh day then I will surrender. I love you, truly and deeply I love you. Please forgive me for your pain and may your agony soon subside._

_Lucifer._

Cal lifted his head as a knock sounded at his door. He set the second letter aside and went to see who it was. It was Oke. He let the man inside. "Aren't you coming for training?"

"No," Cal answered. He turned his back to Oke.

"Why not?"

"I'm ill."

"You don't sound good. Let me see your face." He turned his head and glanced at the older man. Oke frowned at the countenance that met him, "you look pallid and you're shaking. You're right you are ill. Come, you should rest. Do you need anything? Should I get Gwydion?" Oke took the rider's arm and helped him into the bed. His eyes fell on the disregarded letter sitting on the bedside table. He went to pick it up, but Cal grabbed his wrist. The two locked eyes. Cal's hazel eyes vicious, Oke's looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"You can't touch that. There are spells on it that will shock you if you do."

"Really?" Oke pulled his hand free of Cal's hand and stepped back. "Who gave those to you?"

"Lucifer," Cal's gaze fell to his lap.

"Get some rest. I just hope it isn't the plague." Oke looked nervous and bothered.

"I'm just tired out, Oke, it happens to everyone. It's just stress."

"I'll see you when you're better, rider," Oke left. Cal sighed, surely he didn't look as bad as Oke had suggested. He went to the mirror that hung from the wall and stared at his face. Oke hadn't embellished when he said he looked horrible. He looked like the living dead. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed to get it cut; it fell just below his shoulders. He went back to the bed and started to read the third letter.

_My Dearest Calhoun,_

_Forgive me for being a weak, crowdedly moron… I should have known I could never protect you. Freddie told me it was alright, that we'd find you… What a fool! Remember that dock we met Freddie at before, I met him there and he told me that he couldn't free you. The place you are in is too heavily guarded for a blacksmiths son and a dim-witted prince to get into. Being the imbecile that I am, I have barely survived the last few days. Do you know I cried in front of that spineless bastard and two of his men? I feel like a silly love struck girl, who screams of her undying love and devotion, and yet when it comes to proving her feelings she falters like a willow in the wind. I'm afraid to be shackled by chains to save the person I love. I'm ashamed, left with little but my pride… I suppose Lucifer's sin was pride. Perhaps this is for the best, Cal. You'll be free for the rest of your life, happy with Aderyn who can offer you all I can not, and I'll be damned to hell as is proper for someone with my name. After all for that brief time we were together I had heaven in the palms of my hand and I should be content with that… I was happy; I shouldn't mind paying for it, but damn it that I should have to live for all eternality without you! Forever and always I will love you, Cal. I miss you… I'll miss you tomorrow and until the day I die._

_Lucifer._

His throat felt tight, he picked up the goblet of wine and took another drink, spilling some onto the bedspread. He glared at the mess and with his hand wiped at the bedspread. When it was as dry as he was going to get it, he picked up the fourth letter.

_Dear Calhoun,_

_I've gotten used to the day to day retinues of life… Complacency is settling in. Still though I fear Ignatius will do something devastating… Then again he's already taken everything.__ My studies in magic have progressed far beyond my imagination. I hadn't thought Ignatius processed such an excessive library dedicated solely to magic. My swordsmanship has improved; I've even decided it couldn't hurt if Lennon and the other assassins trained me. It doesn't really matter anymore if I dislike them or not. Ioannes, though very disgruntled about it, is teaching me proper horsemanship. Though sometimes I wonder if he's just pulling my strings with some of the things he's teaching me, my horse never obeys me. Kieran and Lennon, my archery and swordplay teachers, have said my skills with the bow amazed them compared to my crappy skills at everything else. I told them it's because of my parents, who both just happen to be good at it. Nalin is teaching me to wield other weapons, like a mace. The physical work is tiring… but thrilling to see my abilities improve slowly everyday. As I sit here writing this I find myself wishing I had met them over better circumstances. I know you're probably glaring at me, but I don't think Lennon is as evil as you think. I don't mean to say he's a chivalrous man, hardly in fact, but he does have some admirable characteristics. I still haven't seen Ignatius, of which I'm most grateful; I'm hoping to avoid him as much as possible. I will never forgive or forget about what he's done. The man who tortured you, I thought it was Kieran but I was mistaken, is a mercenary named Phocas. If ever I meet him I'll kill him. I feel a discontent wash over me and I know it is not from my training or magic work, it's just the simple fact that I will never see you again that fills me with pain. This __incompleteness of my soul is killing me slowly, eventually I think I won't want or be able to keep living. Each day I die a little more inside… I miss you and I love you._

_Lucifer._

_Phocas,_ Cal thought of the redhead who had been the main source of his torture. He glared with hatred boiling under his skin, but his feelings cooled into worry. _If ever I meet him I'll kill him. _He couldn't believe Lucifer had written such a thing, kind hearted gentle Lucifer! _What has happened to him? Surely Ignatius hasn't changed my Lucifer. Wait a second, did I just think my Lucifer? He's not mine! _

_You did, _Aelwen's words broke through his thoughts.

_Aelwen?_

_Who else?_

_Have you been there the whole time?_

_I'm always there, idiot. Lucifer is such a sentimentalist, isn't he? A real romantic. _

_Stop it. This isn't funny; his feelings are very bad to have. He's a prince, he's going to have to marry, he can't be queer. He just can't feel these feelings for me._

_You didn't mention the fact that you're with his sister._

_So?_

_So, does that mean you're considering his feelings? Are you in love with your prince?_

_Hell no! Of course not! What's wrong with you, how can you suggest something like that? Do I appear queer? I've been with women._

_Doesn't mean you aren't queer, rider. You could just have been lying to yourself all these years. You've never really been interested in the woman body. Look at your relationship with Rowena for example. _

_What about her?_

_You only made love-._

He cut through her thought in annoyance._ I know how many times, damnit. It wasn't because I wasn't attracted to her._

_Why?_

He was silent, staring blankly at the wall. _I…I was afraid she wasn't attracted to me. She always acted strangely when I suggested we make love, like she didn't really want to._

_Oh… Interesting. Maybe she likes women?_

_Aelwen! How dare you imply that Rowena was like that!_

_You never know._

_She wasn't!_

_Sure…_

_She had a child! What about Nora?_

_Nora could have just been a child she picked up. Just because Nora was with Rowena when you met her doesn't necessarily mean the girl was hers._

_You're disgusting, go away!_

_I can't._

_I'm severing this link for a while._

_Is that a good idea? You're a bit tipsy, you shouldn't drink anymore. _

_I'm fine. Stop talking to me._

_We're not talking, we're thinking._

_You're annoying, Aelwen. Goodnight. _He weakened the link, until he could just barely feel her overbearing presence. He looked through the letters and found the fifth one.

_Dear Calhoun,_

_Nothing of great importance has happened the past few days. I feel melancholy. The days seem to last for a perpetually long time. I like night time more then I can express. The quiet, the moonlight, the sense of just me in the world, it soothes my aching body and mind. I feel a sense of understanding when I stand in the darkness all alone. People are frightful creatures, I will never mention this to anyone else, but people frighten me. I can't comprehend them. Why they do this or that, why they enjoy trivial activities and scoff at the important. I feel bored with people, they don't understand themselves and so they truly understand nothing. Every night I look at myself and examine my feelings, my knowledge, my thinking and come to a new enlightenment about myself. I enjoy this and wish I had someone to share this with. You would understand, love. I enjoy what most people would call loneliness; most people feel discontent when they are alone, and only completeness when with others. It is the uneasy feeling that comes with insecurity about yourself that they dread. I feel happiness when I'm alone… I feel happiest when I'm with you, actually. You understand me in that way that only I understand myself. I love you for that… I hope you are well, darling. What do you think of when you're alone? Do you __fantasize__ about what other people might do? Or do you worry over me? Do you think of the past? Or do you immerse yourself into the future? I think of myself and you. How trivial, perhaps I'm a hypocrite, no better then the people I fear. To me, you and I are the world and nothing else has much importance. I should be more compassionate. Other people care about other things then I, how can I call what they value trivial. Indeed, I'm cruel. At least I acknowledge my cruelty… Some people are loathsome and some are admirable, it is just so hard to tell them apart! I wrote in previous letters that I'm afraid. I am. I was afraid to take the risk to save you and I'm still afraid Ignatius will do something, but I fear most of all something happening to you. I wish I could predict the future, but that is something even magic can't accomplish. The future is always shifting, nothing is set in stone, and perhaps what most people fear is the unpredictability of life. They find consistency and security in the trivial and meaningless. Perhaps it's unpredictability along with the risk of losing something that is why most people don't take action… Thoughts for another time. My, I have ranted a good deal in this letter, forgive my insensible wandering thoughts. I love you. _

_Lucifer._

_P.S. I have successfully avoided Ignatius the past days and Lennon and Kieran have praised me for my archery! Hooray! Everyone still agrees that I'm horrendous at everything else. That's fine with me as long as I improve just a little at a time!_

He smiled, taking a few drinks of wine. Lucifer sounded mildly happy, though a little nostalgic. He probably wasn't so bad off, he was probably fitting in nicely, making friends with all the nobles' children and looked upon tenderly by the old men as resembling their younger selves with his light hearted manner. Cal swallowed, rubbing his temple, he had never fit in anywhere, whereas Lucifer seemed to be able to adapt to any social situation. _Perhaps that's why I didn't mind the wilderness…there was no one to see the hideous real me there._ He grabbed the next letter and holding it stiffly in his hands began reading.

_Dear Calhoun,_

_I'm afraid. I'm terrified. I'm afraid of everything, but my love for you. At least in that I have solace. I shake with fear when I think of tomorrow. I'm afraid to tell you how I feel, I'm afraid to have you reject me or accept me, I'm afraid of taking a risk, and most of all I'm afraid of truly falling in love and then losing that love. Yes I love you, but I also have yet to realize how complete a love can be. I don't know the feel of your hands caressing me, or the sweet tender words imparted in the night, or the smell of your cologne, or the warm embrace of love. I know nothing, but half hinted fragments. I'm afraid I shall never experience these things with you. I've been thinking long and hard on these subjects and they bother me day and night. I've tried to figure out why I'm afraid to tell you and my conclusions terrify me so that when I'm near to seeing the answer I draw back and cower. I feel ashamed and know that you wouldn't be afraid of such things… Or would you? I just don't know. I have concluded so far at least that my fear of taking risks, my fear of feeling pain, have always been there. I've endured hardships before, but I've never felt this much fear. It's almost paralyzing. I think I'm starting to understand why living terrifies you. I'm afraid of people and afraid of them lying to me. I suppose most people are afraid of this… Is it a reasonable fear because of the back stabbing and betrayal that goes on behind closed doors? I can't imagine you ever intentionally hurting me or vice versa. I know I've indirectly hurt you perhaps and I can only say I never meant too. I love you too much to ever want harm to come to you. You may not believe me when I write this, but I would never seek happiness out of your pain. If Aderyn ever left you I would never smirk, or jeer, or feel glad because it would hurt you and I can't bear to see you in agony. One time I wondered if perhaps you'd hurt me intentionally, but as I was examining this I couldn't help but shudder. How can you love someone and still think that they'd hurt you purposely. I think most people haven't experienced love to its fullest, I think the reason most people feel alone when they are surrounded by loved ones, when they are in their lover's embrace, or are happy and suddenly feel depressed is because they are insecure about the other's feelings. I'm insecure because I don't know if you love me. But these people normally know that their loved ones love them and yet they ponder, do they really? Am I worth loving? I assume that is how or similar to how they feel. I, on the other hand, have never felt that way. Everybody is important; no one is worthless…unless they choose to be. I should end here, dear. It's late and sleep sounds alluring. Goodnight, my love, and I'll write again soon._

_Lucifer._

_How can you be afraid? _Cal stared at the handwriting for a moment before reaching for another one and realized this was the last letter he processed. _That can't be it! There has to be more? Lucifer shouldn't be afraid, there's nothing to be scared of! If he's afraid, doesn't he know that I'll protect him? I'll not let anyone hurt him! Not my Luce! _He grabbed the wine and drank the rest of it down. Once it was gone he filled the goblet for the fourth time and drank deeply. He swayed unsteadily to his feet, pressing a hand to his temple, the other hand holding the bedside table. He glared at the room as it spun in his head. He closed his eyes moaning.

He almost tripped as he walked over to the worktable. He slumped against the tabletop; his arms pressed against the wood and let his head fall onto his arms. He sighed, his head dizzy in a way he wasn't use to. He rarely got drunk; it just wasn't something he did often.

He groaned, lifting his head. He stared at the table before backing away a step. Then with a ferocious snarl he lifted the table up and threw it at the wall. There was a resounding crack of wood against stone, then a shattering of glass as the vase that had sat on the table fell to the floor and broke into a million pieces. He went to his bed and flipped it over, tearing the blankets and sheets in the process.

He flung himself at the wardrobe and with all his might brought the towering structure down. The wardrobe doors he flung open as it lay on its side. He began emptying it, ripping some of his tunics and fancy clothing. He felled the bedside table, breaking it in two pieces as he threw it into the wardrobe. He opened the shutters for the window. He picked up the two pieces of the bedside table and threw them out the window. There was screaming below, he laughed heartily. He heard noises outside his room; he spun on his heel, glaring in his mind at the damn racket. _How bothersome!_

He felt suddenly exhausted, he rubbed his head grunting. He fell on the floor, since his bed was in ruins. He blinked, seeing his letters lying in disarray across the floor. Not remembering how they got there he grabbed them and held them against his breast. He groaned, pressing the harsh parchment to his face. He fell into slumber, his forehead burning, his cheeks flushed, and his body shivering.

* * *

Alden kicked the door in and walked into the room. The place had been ransacked. The bed, the desk, and the wardrobe were all in great damage, it looked like a storm had blown through the room. The bedside table had disappeared altogether. Cal was laying in the middle of the room, clutching parchment to himself. Alden stared, wondering if assassins or something had happened. He nudged the boy's back, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he frowned. He shook Cal's shoulders, but the boy didn't move. Gwydion the senior entered, looking annoyed at being awakened in the middle of the night. He was still dressed in his sleeping gown, his gray hair mussed from sleep.

"What the hell happened?" Gwydion looked shocked.

"No idea. I just found everything like this. Does he look injured?"

Gwydion kneeled before the sleeping rider and examined him, opening his eyelids and doing several other little things. Alden watched in worry. "Does it look like someone attacked him?"

Gwydion shook his head, "its not physical injury that has its hold on him. He's ill, with what I can't say yet."

"This room looks like shit," the two turned to the voice. Murtagh brow was furrowed as he carefully walked past a chuck of wood. "What happened?"

"We heard the servants screaming and one of them came up to me and said he heard noises coming from Cal's room."

"Same thing," Gwydion answered.

"A table came sailing through that window and nearly hit me," Murtagh pointed to Cal's window. Alden went over and looked down, below was a heap of broken wood pieces. He laughed but sobered up when he received disapproving looks from the other two males. "Lets wake him up and get an explanation."

"You can't," Gwydion said, "he's not well. Waking him could prove fatal. We need to get him to the infirmary now."

Murtagh immediately shook his head, "not with the pandemic going on. He's weak as it is, Gwydion, he might survive this, but not the plague."

"Then where do we take him," Alden asked.

"We get him a room, clean, safe, and far away from any plague. Alden gather some servants and we'll get a room prepared. For now, Gwydion, I want you to quit working in the infirmary, you're duty is to Calhoun now. Make sure he lives." Murtagh and Alden left.

Gwydion sighed; he glanced at the sleeping boy's face. The cheeks were flushed. He noticed the spilled goblet of wine laying just a short distance. "You shouldn't have been drinking, it could be the reason you might die." He checked the boy's temperature, it was hot.

* * *

Cal awake with a start, staring up at a stone ceiling. There was something warm against his feet. He sat up, his stomach ached. He moaned, falling back onto the soft bed. "You're up, are you?" He turned his head, it was Gwydion. "You gave everyone quiet a scare."

"What happened?" He pushed the blanket aside to see hot bricks against his feet. Gwydion covered him back up.

"I should be the one asking you. We found you lying in your room, the place was trashed. How's your stomach? You were vomiting last night. Do you feel cold?"

"It hurts. I feel warm actually. The bricks are a bit much, don't you think? How long have I been out?"

"Five days. The bricks were places there because you were freezing the first two nights. You kept murmuring complains about the cold. I heated the bricks in the fire and placed them there. We managed to get you to sip some water and you stomached the chicken broth on the fourth day, but I'm afraid you vomited it out last night. Can you handle any right now? We don't need you passing out from not eating."

"I don't think I could eat or drink anything."

"We'll wait then." Gwydion pulled a stool before his bed. "Do you remember what happened to your room?"

Cal closed his eyes, remembering Lucifer's letters, but forgetting what happened afterwards. All he remembered was a dizzy feeling and an uneasy sensation in his stomach. He told Gwydion this, the physician looked bothered. "I hope the worse is past. For the first day or so I was seriously afraid you'd leave us. Aderyn, Ranae, Murtagh, Alden and the other riders all came to see you. They were all so worried and concerned for your health."

Cal turned his face away, "I doubt it. Besides they should be more concerned for Lucifer. He's the one who is in trouble, not me."

"I wouldn't say you weren't in trouble, if no one had heard the noise that happened in your room, you'd probably be dead right now." Cal stiffened at that, Gwydion rose and left, saying he'd be back shortly. Cal glared at the door the man had left out of; _he's a physician, so of course he knows how to scare people. That god damn asshole. I hope Lucifer is well…_

* * *

Ranae curled a strand of hair around her finger, eying Murtagh and Ania. Alden, Elmira, and Shania were all sitting around Murtagh's study. All of them were waiting eagerly for a suggestion as to what they were going to do about Lucifer and the eggs.

Ania shifted in her seat, moving so that her hands rested on her growing stomach. Ranae was sure Murtagh had never revealed to her that they'd been together. Ania was pregnant. She was giving Murtagh a child… The marriage date was going to be set for the first of January and the child was going to be born shortly afterwards. Lucifer would keep his title of Crown Prince and Aderyn Princess, merely because the child was illegitimate. She had heard Ania was bothering Murtagh about giving the child a title, though Lucifer would still inherit the throne. Every time she thought of Murtagh marrying Ania she felt her heart break a little. She turned away from them. Garrick, who was sitting beside her, reached over and took her hand. She let go of her hair and clutched his hand with both of hers. She couldn't believe her son had stolen the dragon eggs; much less that Calhoun was now sick. This was probably the worse time for him to get ill.

Alden stood and suggested that they wait for Lucifer to get to Lucina. This idea was heavily criticized by everyone else in the room, mostly because Lucifer would be in Ignatius' hands and in more danger from then on. Alden supported his theory by saying that if they waited, Lucifer could find out a way to change his true name as he'd stated in his letter. This was scoffed at by Murtagh, "it could take centuries for him to change enough to free himself from his true name. We can't wait that long and what if Ignatius figures out that Lucifer's trying to do that? The easiest solution would be to kill Ignatius. Though that is much easier said then done. I've seen Lucina; the city will be hard to get in, much less to get to the man. The first time we freed Lucifer, Ignatius handed my son over to us on a silver platter and stole the eggs. That will not happen this time."

There was more arguing and shouts of protest about one solution or another. Ranae rested her head against Garrick's shoulder, taking a little solace in his warmth and smell. It wasn't Murtagh, but it was better then being alone. She swore she saw Murtagh glance in their direction and that his eyes blazed with anger at Garrick, but then he was turned towards Elmira who was speaking.

The door to the room opened and Gwydion entered. Gwydion looked weary, but he was smiling, "the rider is up." Everyone in the room was soon out the door and following Gwydion down the hall towards Cal's secluded solitary infirmary. When they entered Cal was sitting up, holding his stomach. Beside him on the table was a half filled glass of water. Gwydion frowned, "I thought I told you to wait! Are you mad? You can't handle liquids. Did you vomit?" Cal nodded his head in the affirmative, which threw Gwydion into anxiousness. Every one watched as Gwydion fussed over Cal, questioning him repeatedly on how he felt and if he was cold, hot, or anything else that seem to come to his mind.

"Is he well enough to travel?" Murtagh asked as he helped Ania onto the settee in the corner.

"Hardly! He needs at least a weeks more of rest. What he's sick from is hard to pinpoint, but I suggest no solids until the week has past and no wine or other drink besides water until at least a month. You're an idiot," Gwydion was now addressing the rider in question, "you nearly killed yourself by consuming any wine while you were sick. Such an idiot you are."

"We will just have to do this without you, Cal."

Cal tried to stand up, but was pushed back down by Gwydion. "You can't be serous? I don't have time to wait for myself to heal, what about Lucifer? What about him?"

"We can rescue him without you."

"But I know Lucina better then all of you. I know Ignatius and-."

Murtagh was giving the boy a nervous look, "if you don't stop yelling you'll tire yourself out."

"I wouldn't be surprised myself if your illness was increased by stress. You're body can't handle so much stress and frustration. You need to rest, relax and just calm down. That's the best cure for illness." Gwydion was stroking Cal's hair, trying to relax the hyped up youth.

Cal pushed the wrinkled hand away. "What if Lucifer gets hurt or dies? I need to be there to make sure nothing happens."

"I'm sure we can protect Lucifer just fine. Alden and Elmira are coming with me when we go. The three of us should be fine."

"What if your not? What if Lucifer-."

"Cal!" Silence consumed the room, Alden shifted his feet, Elmira fiddled with her sleeves, Shania looked at her feet, and Ranae held Garrick's hand. Ania looked tired, her golden hair messily slipping out of her bun. Murtagh crossed his arms as Cal glared him down. "We can handle it."

"You don't understand!" Cal shrieked at Murtagh, he tried to lift himself from the bed and sit up, but faltered and lay back down. He glared at Murtagh, the king was giving him an annoyed look. "When you've been with someone for six months and it's only been the two of you for companions, you start to know the person better then you know yourself." No one spoke for a moment before Cal continued. "I know a friend of Lucifer's who could heal me. He is an amazing enchanter. Get me a litter, he doesn't live far away."

Alden left the room at a signal from Murtagh to ready a litter. Garrick and Alden got Calhoun into the litter when it was ready and helped him get settled. Murtagh rode in front, Alden rode behind, and Shania and Elmira were stationed on the sides of the litter. Ranae, Garrick, and Ania were staying in the palace. It took them half an hour to make it outside Ansacht. From there they rode for a few minutes before Cal, peering out from the litter, instructed them to stop beside the trees.

The two men had to half-drag, half-carry Cal through the trees. They had to climb up a little hillock; Cal looked exhausted and half dead when they reached the bottom. He was carried again until they found a cottage. An elderly man was sitting outside the cottage. He had a staff in his hand and a cat nestled on his lap. He looked mildly amused at seeing them.

"Hello, Calhoun. Come to visit me, I see, and you brought some friends."

"Hello Myrddin." Cal was unsteady as he lowered himself on the steps beside Myrddin.

The old man took his hand, gently. "Shall we talk? I have much to tell and your prince has little time."

"Yes," Cal glanced at Murtagh and Alden. "You two should go back. Tell Shania and Elmira I will take a while. Give me an hour."

"An hour and a half should surmise. Thank you," Myrddin interjected, smiling. Murtagh looked skeptical, but after a pensive moment, nodding his head and the two men started into the woods. Cal looked at Myrddin. "What do you know about Ignatius?"

"I know many things, Cal. First we should heal you. Let's go inside." Reoal hopped off Myrddin's lap as the old man rose to his feet. Cal shuffled inside after him, shutting the door.

Myrddin sat down and gestured for him to sit opposite. Cal sat down and after a moment of discomfort over the position he was in he felt a sudden gentle warmth spread throughout his being. At first he was uncertain of where it was coming from, but a genial smile from Myrddin confirmed that it was him. The blue light engulfed his whole being, easing out every tension, every ach, every little pain or nuisance. It was like someone had just rubbed his whole body, messaging away any discomfort. No it wasn't an erasing of his pain, but more like it had never been there. He sighed, liking this amazing feeling of rebirth, but the feeling faded in the next instance.

He smiled at Myrddin thinking, _I like him. _Myrddin grinned, "I like you too, Calhoun."

He flushed and glared, "you'll stay out of my mind."

"I intend too, I merely needed access to do the spell."

"No more."

"I won't."

"Now about Ignatius..."

"Yes, about him. A length discuss this will be. Shall I make some tea?" Cal got comfortable as Myrddin got a pot and started to boil water for the tea. He eyed the self titled enchanter with a thoughtful look. _What does he really know about Ignatius and how did he come to know anything about him? A most curious and cunning man if ever I saw one.  
_

* * *

To the readers, Lucifer is gay (homosexual, queer, whatever you want to call it). Has any one noticed that he acts weird around Cal? Like in Chapter 27: Pandemic and A Story, Cal notices that Lucifer is holding his hand and rubbing his thumb across his palm. Chapter 29: Ignatius and Lash Marks, Lucifer acts all flushed and embarrassed around Cal because he's naked when they're taking their bath. Or in Chapter 30: Frederick and Life, Lucifer says to Cal's "It's just your body is so well portioned. I'm lanky and you're fine." Or Chapter 32: Conformity, Heroic, and Love, where Lucifer and Cal both say they love each other, though clearly Cal means it in a friendship way. In most of the chapters involving these events we see them from a narrative POV that looks into the thoughts of one central character, normally though it isn't Lucifer. Therefore we can't know what Lucifer's thinking, for example in Chapter 32 when he tells Cal he loves him, he could be meaning it in a romantic way, but Cal could be interpreting it as a friendship type of love. Therefore Lucifer could have realized he was gay, queer, whatever a long time ago. The reason I didn't come right out and state that Lucifer was queer before was because I wanted to see if anyone noticed and for suspense purposes.

To be truthful I never intended for Lucifer to end up gay, I'd planned on putting him with Sláine (her character actually changed a lot from what I had initially thought for her) or Leona. Though clearly that went out the door when I got to thinking about it. The Sláine I'd written just didn't seem compatible with Lucifer, I kept seeing an unhappy marriage if they married. I could certainly see them as friends but nothing romantic. Then I thought about Aderyn and Cal and realized that Cal's character had definitely changed through out the story. The two just didn't seem right together any more. I was like "OMG. I just can't do that. They are like one of the main couples; everyone's going to hate me for doing it!" After my initial shock, I was like, "I can't put them together, it would be wrong and sad. It would be like in real life, having two people who had grown apart forced to marry. For the sake of the characters I must upset the readers."

I was about to go to bed and was shocked by an idea that had never crossed my mind before, put Lucifer and Cal together. At first it scared me a bit, because the two personalities together were kind of weird. Then I softened to the idea because I could definitely see Lucifer growing on Cal and Cal actually thinking of Lucifer like a brother. Then I was like, "What if Lucifer falls for Cal, but Cal doesn't feel the same?" My head was about to explode.

I'd had the plot all set up and suddenly the characters seemed to be screaming at me, "You can't put me with him/her! We're not right together!"

A side note, Ignatius is gay though who he's interested in/with is up to the reader to guess at for now. (I'm smirking evilly here as I'm the only one who actually knows!) Lennon isn't gay, Kieran clearly isn't gay (remember that line in Chapter 35: Your Choice, where Kieran says "Do forgive me, my lord Ignatius. You see there was this girl who would not leave my bed after we'd-." Nalin has children, a boy and girl, so he's not homosexual. Anyway other characters are pretty self-evident about their sexuality.

I hope no one stops reading because of the slash or Cal not being with Aderyn. Thanks to all those faithful readers and reviewers! You are all great!


	41. Chapter 40: A Tragic Love Story

Cal sipped the tea, shifting in his seat. He was aware that all his joints felt good and his body altogether felt better then it had in weeks. "Ignatius," Myrddin said, twisting his cup around in his hands. "Where do I begin? I suppose I should inform you of his real name. He was not born Ignatius and the body he uses is not his own."

"What do you mean?" Cal set his cup down, "is he a Shade?"

"More or less. He was once a man, many years ago. His name was Tiberius, Tiberius the Enchanter. Tiberius grew up in a modest, traditional family; his father gained his wealth as a merchant. He had some influence with some Lords so his son was able to become an enchanter. Being an enchanter many centuries ago was not an everyday accomplishment. It took years and years of experience and reading to learn how to control magic. In our time the Ancient Language didn't exist. The Grey Folk were unknown. We came before them. We lived in Alalea and our King was Magnus. Tiberius came to court early on. He was probably sixteen years old when he arrived. He was envied by the other enchanters for his skill; I've met very few enchanters who can control magic like him."

"He was seventeen when he met Nathaniel of the House of Carwin, son of Earl Lachlan. Nathaniel was proper, that's one thing I remember about him, always proper, always using the right title for every Lord or Count. He knew where to seat nobles when even the Marshal didn't. He was one of the King's Companions. The King's Companions were, more or less, the King's bodyguard and in times of war accompanied him into battle. A respected position that only those in the nobility were given. Nate was a likable fellow, a real nice and honorable person. He treated everyone with kindness and dignity. Tiberius…"

"Was an asshole?"

"No," Myrddin laughed. "He was always in good cheer, the type of person you never saw sad. He could get angry, but sorrow didn't seem possible with him. He processed a wisdom that few did, though he was sometimes ignorant about how to deal with people and arrogant. His arrogance disappeared over the years, but his inability with social situations seems to have worsened?" Myrddin chuckled.

"Both boys were handsome. Tiberius was handsome, but in a less refined way. Nathaniel was every thing tradition said was handsome. He had black hair, a widow's peak, and green eyes. Widow's peaks and dark hair were considered fashionable back then, but I doubt Nate cared about that. He was tall, well built, and had a fine facial structure. Tiberius was light were Nate was dark. He had light brown hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. His skin didn't tan well, he complained about it a lot. A tan was considered admirable; it showed that a man worked. Nate was always darker skinned."

Cal was silent. "Now about how I know the two. I was born back then, my name is actually Leannán." His old wrinkled skin dissolved into smooth flesh, his face turning youthful. He looked like a man in his twenties. Cal stared, stunned. "I'm an elf. I made myself look like an old human. I didn't need Tiberius recognizing me."

"You're an elf, I never would have guessed."

"I was one of the King's companions. In Alalea we had nobility of both races. Elves and humans didn't have such racial ideas of each other; we didn't even consider each other different races back then. Once we came to Alagaësia though that changed. I was the son of a Duke, the highest nobility of our land. I was forty five when I met Tiberius. Nate was eighteen when he came to court."

"The two didn't even talk much the first year. Everyone thought they disliked each other; it seemed weird that they disliked one another. It was talked about constantly by all the females about how the two could rarely be found in a room together. An incident happened though, like fate was getting involved, sometimes I wonder if the two would have gotten together without it. Someone tried to assassin His Majesty Magnus. Enchanters were part of the King's Companions and Tiberius had just recently been given the position to guard the king's bedchambers. Nate had already been serving as guard for the king the past six months."

"There had been six assassins. Nate easily dispatched four of them and Tiberius was left to deal with the two enchanters of the gang. He was an amazing swordsman remember, don't think that it was merely because he was an elf; he had developed his own technique for swordplay. Very few of Nate's opponents could predict his moves. Tiberius was injured by one of them. But in the end they prevailed, saving the King's life and from that day on both were favorites of Magnus."

"It was only natural that the two would be given praise and gifts. Nathaniel received a manor from His Majesty and Tiberius, because he wasn't actually nobility, was given the title of The Viscount Hilmut. Hilmut was a remote region, mostly swarm, nothing more. Tiberius' father was excited about this; I remember hearing he cried when Tiberius appeared at his estate and told him of his new found title. Since being made nobility so generously by His Majesty, it opened doors to more titles and wealth for the family. Tiberius' father was a louse, he loved rich things, he spent excessively, and he enjoyed gambling. By the end of Tiberius' lifetime that man had spent his son's entire wealth and even gotten into debt."

"What does this all have to do with me? Why should I care?"

"History teaches us important life lessons if one looks closely. Clean out your ears and listen to every word I say, boy! Sometimes you remind me of Tiberius," Cal glared, "mostly because that boy never listened to anything that anyone said, well…besides Nate. He always listened intently when Nate spoke. Nate, on the other hand, was always polite and even when he was bored he appeared attentive."

"The year progressed nicely enough, Nate was still undefended in jousting, and they had tournaments at least every three months. It was the King's favorite sport and Nathaniel was his champion. Tiberius was gradually gaining admiration by the King for his personality and abilities outside magic.

"There is something important I feel I should mention about King Magnus. Magnus wasn't fond of any magic, even simple everyday magic use or spells that could save lives. He only kept enchanters as his Companions and other high positions because he knew a revolt could take place if he didn't. The people admired and adored enchanters, especially if the enchanter saved lives with his magic. Enchanters were even at a higher esteem then Knights and Priests. It was after this whole affair that enchanters started to be looked of as evil. It was a century or so later when magic users were persecuted, hanged, and burned. Several famous authors like Espinoza, Wieck and Maguire wrote books on persecution of magic users and how to identify them, how to see if they were evil, etc. Now magic has reached a great height of influence here and in Alalea."

"Boniface Espinoza?"

"Exactly, have you read some of his trash?"

"Lucifer was reading a book once. I read a few lines, but it sickened me. I asked Lucifer one time why he read authors like that and he answered it was good to knows one's enemy. He laughed then and said he was teasing, that he really read them because he liked to know what and why people had such different perspectives. He told me Espinoza's work was some of the cruelest manuscripts he's ever read."

"I dislike Espinoza's views on most everything. We differ greatly on a lot of moral and social issues. I could hardly stomach his later work; it was even worse then when he was younger. Slowly I told myself not to let people like him bother me so much, they wouldn't ever listen to anything I had to say or try and see things from another view point. Believe me when I say this because I use to be like him, perhaps not so traditional and to such an extreme."

"What happened next? And what do you have to do with Nate and Tiberius."

"A long story. I'm getting there. Being a Duke's son I expected certain privileges when I came to court. I'd been raised away from other people with influence, in my father's manor with little to do but nag the servants, hone my skills, and hunt. The days were boring and tedious. My nights consisted of woman's bodies, hoping desperately to get some enjoyment and diminish some of my boredom. After a while even beautiful, enchanting woman no longer contained their allure.

"I had to practically beg my father to allow me to go to court. He told me his days at court in his youth were not something he wanted for me. I told him I was forty five, I could handle it. He eventually decided to let me go. He was an overbearing man, but he loved me. My mother had died after she gave birth to my younger brother. He died shortly afterward her; he was only three months old. My father was slightly depressed through the rest of his life after there deaths. He missed me a great deal and always spent missives begging me to return to him. I never did, he died six years after I left. There was speculation that it was suicide, but that was not proven. He had been in poor health the last couple of weeks of his life. He was happy and up beat though because he had just beaten the illness, or so it had seemed, and I was coming home for a while. I had planned to spend six months at home to help cheer him up and see to his health. I never got my chance; I arrived three days after his death."

Leannán's eyes grew gloomy as he remembered this and he shook his head like a dog shaking out water from his coat. "Certain memories stick with you through your lifetime. It's been centuries since I'd thought about my father, but it still causes me sorrow. Memories are such bothersome things. I should have treated him better. But time has passed and I've changed which should amount to something."

"On with the story," Leannán picked his tea up, realized it was cold, and heated it up magic. Cal sipped at his after Leannán heated his up. It tasted like it had just gotten out of the kettle. "I went to court. I met people, had a good time, and was quickly made a Companion. Being made a Companion was given more on merit then wealth or title, though you could be made one if you were a friend of the Kings or you were a higher up noble. I was one of those lucky few that the King's own wealth and title rested upon. Back in Alalea the King if he was a tyrant, weak, or something displeasing could be dethroned by his Dukes. They were given most of the land by the King, but the people belonged to them, expect for the King's vassals. The Duke's owned all the military men and supplied the King with men who would fight for him. The men normally followed their Duke's orders, which was to do as the King wanted, unless told otherwise, because they were closer to the Duke. Most of soldiers never met the King in person."

"That's a quick history for you, so I was made Companion based on my blood, but I should add that I could lose the title and duty if I wasn't capable. The King rarely did that, but when it happened he would appease the families with wealthy, lavish gifts and marry one of his daughters to the family's son. If the King lacked a daughter and he needed the family's supply one way or another, he married his son to a daughter. Mind you, being made royalty was a special thing, which most nobles longed for more then money or gifts. Royalty listened to no one but the King and commanded everyone's respect or fear."

Leannán twisted his cup in his hands, looking thoughtful. "Anyway, back to the tale of Tiberius and Nate. Tiberius had been there four years and Nate had been there three, I'd been there a year. One thing that baffled me was how much attention a god damn Viscount got there. I mean a Viscount was nothing but a speck compared to me, and he didn't even own any good lands. He was worthless in my mind, especially since his family before him hadn't borne the title, but that King Magnus had bestowed it upon him. It angered me back then. Nathaniel I didn't care for personally, he always stuck me as too polite, though now I think if I hadn't hated Tiberius so much I might have been friends with Nate. Nathaniel and I didn't talk much; Tiberius ignored me like I was dirt when really it was he who was dirt. I let my resentment grow slowly over the years. It festered like an unfilled promise or thirst, which needed to be quenched."

"The relationship between Tiberius and Nate through those two years was merely platonic friendship. Neither dared cross the line until it was revealed that Nathaniel was betrothed. He had been betrothed his whole life, a deal his father had made when he was in his mother still. Lachlan, Nate's father, was a traditionalist in the purist sense of the word. He believed in everything staying as it was, that all the old customs remain in practice, that the clothing even remain faithful to centuries past. He wanted his son to marry a family with prestige, so he had made the decision before his son was conceived. If Nate had been a girl, Lachlan had made sure to set one up incase."

"Lachlan had died when Nate was nineteen, one of the reasons he had been able to come to court. His father had spent most of his time at court, leaving his family at his manor in the land they owned. Lachlan had always said it was tradition that the woman took care of the boy's raising and that his place was gaining the family more wealth and power. He was somewhat cold towards Nate, probably because he figured that was the proper way to act around one's son. It makes sense that Nate was always so formal and proper; his mother had been ingrained with similar ideologies to her husband."

"The daughter's family was complaining about Nate not fulfilling his obligation. Nate wasn't one of those men who dismissed duty easily. Duty, honor, and glory were what made Nate such a good knight; he was always chivalrous, no matter if it was hard for him to be. He requested that a portrait be sent to him, so that he at least had an idea about her looks."

"Tiberius meanwhile was steaming with anger, first that Nate had never mentioned it and that Nate was marrying. Tiberius had fallen for Nate by this time of course."

"Tiberius is gay!"

"You didn't catch on yet? You're slower then I thought."

"Shut up! How was I supposed to guess that?"

"I assume if you're smart you would have."

Cal glared, but Leannán laughed. "Let's continue. Both men had taken woman to their beds through the past three years. Tiberius was known, more then Nate, to be a good lover. I, to be frank, at the time thought intercourse between men was disgusting. My revulsion has lessened over the years, I thought gays were inhuman, men who had mental instability. I have gotten to know some fine queers and realized my way of thinking had been clouded by misinformation, the time I'd been born in, and my childhood experiences. I know gays are just like anyone else, they worry over ailing family members, they cry when someone dies, they rejoice when they a child is born, etc."

Cal was silent, his hands clutching his tea cup. He looked pensive. "A portrait arrived a few weeks later from her family. She was pretty, not overly gorgeous, but a refined, neat type of pretty. She had milk white skin with relatively few blemishes, dark hair, brown eyes, and an ample body for bearing children. Nate was asked by Magnus to show everyone his-soon-to-be wife's portrait. A thundering cheer for Nate came from everyone in the hall, but, I'm sure you can guess, Tiberius. Tiberius just scoffed at the picture, saying she was mediocre in her looks, trying desperately to flatter what wasn't there and that she was far too young to have such a voluminous bodice. This was my first inkling that something more was going on between the two, that's one of the reasons I remember that day so clearly. Also because of the fight that followed. Nate asked why Tiberius scoffed at her. Tiberius said the girl probably processed some major deformity that was hidden in the picture."

"Tiberius even said and I quote, _"that girl is pretty, yes, but she isn't perfect. She probably has warts, or she's a wretched miser, or she's a fouled mouthed brat, or she's promiscuous. Take your pick of all the unlucky things and you'll find one in her as you do in most, Nate."_

"_Nate was quick with his comeback, '"surely she is no worse then any here. You included, my enchanter friend."_

"_I'm not perfect, but what good is a wife? What use will she have?" Tiberius had narrowed his eyes at his friend._

"_She can give me children and I might come to lov-." Tiberius turned his head away, making Nate stop short on his words._

"_Tiberius looked angry, he stood up and was about to exist the room when Nathaniel stopped him. '"It seems to me that everyone here is married or wishes to be, but you. Why is that, Tiberius?"_

"_Tiberius paused for a second, his face uncertain, then with a snarl he yanked his arm free of Nate's grip, saying briskly. "I have no wish to be bond to a woman, especially one unworthy of me. I don't need a woman waiting for me to return to the manor, a woman who I don't know or care to know, a woman who will live most of our marriage by herself or with the children until they grow into adulthood. I don't have it in me to abuse and neglect a wife so cruelly. If I were to marry, my wife would surely hate me and perhaps I her. No, I do not need that and I do not wish for that."_

"_What of love?"_

"_What of it? A wife I shall never love is pointless to have and desires of the flesh are easy enough to satisfy with a loose woman."_

"_You could come to love her…"_

"_I find that doubtful, but if I do then god must hate me. How can I love a woman society says I shall rarely see expect when I bed her? That kind of woman is no better then a courtesan for hire. After all she comes with a dowry."_

"_Tiberius stormed out of the hall after that, Nate was quick to leave too. _

Leannán leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea, a grim look on his face. "Normally one didn't leave unless given permission from His Majesty, but Magnus laughed at the quarrel and said afterwards of it to the nobles, '"those two fight so often it's ridiculous! Like silly girls they are, so easily flustered and so easily recovered. Don't worry over it, they're tempers will have cooled by tomorrow and you'll see them together in two days."'

"Normally Nate and Tiberius fought over many issues, but they made up quickly enough. This time was different. Nate stopped talking, seeing, or doing anything with Tiberius that wasn't necessity. Tiberius was acting as cool at Nate, ignoring the other like they had when they first met."

Leannán stood suddenly, saying, "There's something I want to show you." He disappeared into the bedroom. Cal waited, crossing his legs and drinking his tea. _What a life Ignatius...eh…Tiberius lived. What happened to make him so monstrous? He seems like a good person so far._

Leannán came back into the room, carrying a small, leather bond book. "Here are some diary entries from Nate at the time. He had kept a dairy his whole life, every nobleman was required by tradition to record their family history and date their linage back as far as possible. Nate kept two diaries, one with experiences he kept close to his heart, the other his family's history. Here read this one," the elf had turned it to a page. He handed the dairy over to him, "his other dairy was burned by Magnus after Nate's death, but Magnus kept the one detailing Nate's feelings, experiences, etc. He mentions the quarrel between him and Tiberius just a few pages earlier and in this entry you really see Nate's character I think." Cal glanced at the words; it was the neatest handwriting he had ever seen. He began reading; feeling like a heavy weight was place upon his chest.

_Entry 28, Oct 8__th__, Year 16 of Our Majesty Magnus,_

_I have been busy lately, what with all my duties. The steward of my manor has been killed, merely an accident, involving a horse or so I hear. I have to return and decide upon a new one. I dread having to go there; my mother will lecture me endlessly about not having sent letters to her. She always told me a good nobleman remembered his family when he went to court, that they wrote dutifully every week and brought gifts upon their return home. At least I've gotten her gifts. I spent the whole day in the marketplace picking out gifts for my family. I brought red silk (extremely hard to come by and expense behind belief), lace, frilly dresses, mittens, elbow length gloves, beautiful shawls, tablecloths, dishes, and finely spun wool blankets for when it gets cold. Most of that stuff is to appease mother, I hope it keeps her busy while I'm there. I only plan on spending three days home. I dare not dwell any longer, besides I will miss court too much. I also brought my wonderful siblings gifts I hope they enjoy, I don't mind buying them things, they are all dears compared to mother and do not demand things like her. I found this fine jeweled sword for my brother Otto (he has to be at least thirteen now), for my lovely sister Clara I brought an ivory hand mirror (she's a vain tart, she's sixteen so I shouldn't be surprised), and my young dear Anna I brought charcoal and expensive parchment. Magnus, the good man, pays for any parchment the nobles use, but I had to buy Anna's gift for her myself, otherwise I'd be a rotten brother. That stuff is worse then silk in its price, poor Magnus, how can he afford it I wonder? That angel Anna can draw such lifelike paintings that it shocks me; perhaps I shall have her draw me? After all a good Earl must have a painting of himself in his place of residence or so Father would say. I had hoped to perhaps bring Tiberius with me, but things have indeed soured with us. I feel dejected. We've never fought like this and it hurts me gravely I must admit. Tiberius is closer to my heart then most anyone else. He is my light when things seem too dark and ominous. I had hoped Anna could draw a portrait of him, but that is doubtful now. I like it when Tiberius smiles, he looks so happy. I want to capture his smile and never see it fade… though it seems lately he rarely smiles. I wish I knew what is upsetting my friend, though I think it might be my betrothal. I think he assumes I'll leave him once I marry, what he doesn't realize though is that I care to dearly for him to ever leave him. He and I are like twins, tighter then siblings, closer then two peas in a pod, born from the same thread. I wish he understood how much I truly love him._

_Nathaniel of House Carwin, son of Earl Lachlan._

Cal sat stiffly after he had read it because it made him think of the letter's Lucifer had written him. His throat tightened and he pushed back the tears he felt swelling in his eyes. He felt Lucifer's letters rustle in his tunic as he shifted in his seat, reminding him that they were there. He had found the letters in the room Gwydion had used as his infirmary, sitting neatly on the bedside table. He had not been able to tell if anyone had read them, but he had quickly tucked them into a pocket in his tunic. After that he had forgotten them with everything that had followed.

He reached into his tunic and felt the edge of one of the letters. He glanced over at Leannán who was watching him with a pensive look. "What?"

"You seem bothered."

"So?"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Let me think about that?" He paused for a second as Leannán leaned closer, "no. Get on with the story."

"Does it have to do with Lucifer? That boy's got a lot of potential with magic, you know. I think he's the next Tiberius, actually."

"That's insulting."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. So talk, rider."

"Screw off, you're not my father you can't demand things."

Leannán smiled a coy unnerving smile. "Titus was an interesting man, but you're right I'm not him."

"What do you know about my father? Who are you really?"

"I'm Leannán. I told you that."

"Is that your real name or a fake one like Myrddin?"

"That's the name my father gave me. About Titus, I only met him once."

"How did you meet him and where?"

"I was getting to that. Titus was working for Tiberius when I met him. I'd been following Tiberius for a long time. I like to keep an eye on dangerous men. Titus was a man I knew who didn't like killing, he only did it because he was too far involved to be able to quit. I'm sure you know what Tiberius does to those who try to quit. Titus' father, your grandfather, was the one who got into debt with Tiberius. He owed Tiberius a large sum of money so he paid it back by giving Titus' swordsmanship as payment. That's the reason you and Lennon worked for Tiberius also, isn't it?" Leannán rubbed his chin, looking bothered. "I detested having had to grow a beard. I think I'll cut it off." He noticed Cal annoyed look at his having gone off topic and smiled in amusement.

"Anyway, Titus and I met once many years ago. He was young; this was before he met your mother Fiona. He was ruthless and quick with his killings. I met him after he had just slain five men. He had just finishing and he turned and saw me. I was disguised as Myrddin. He looked at me and the look on his face was terrible. He was sad, confused, and most of all depressed. He hated what he was doing, he didn't want to hurt people, but he had too. He was going to kill me, and he surely would have had I not stopped him with magic. I paralyzed his limps and told him to beware of his employer, that Tiberius would be the death of him. I left and never saw him again until the day of his execution. I think he saw me in the crowd, I was right about how his death would come about."

Cal didn't move for a long time, but when he did, he reached up and brushed away the tears that were pouring down his face. He shook his head, "he didn't deserve to die."

"Everyone dies somehow, but I agree that Titus did not deserve to die that kind of death. Nor, I suppose, did Fiona deserve hers."

"We'll end this here," Cal said, looking gloomy. "I don't want to discuss the past."

"Isn't that what this whole conversation has been about?"

"You were going to explain how Ign…eh…Tiberius became the way he did, not prattle on about useless information."

"Nothing I told you was useless. Read Nate's next entry, it's the twenty-ninth."

He opened the book again and found the entry titled Entry twenty nine.

_Entry 29, Oct 15__th__, Year 16 of Our Majesty Magnus,_

_I saw Tiberius tonight. He looked so handsome in blue and gray. He looked like a real Viscount in that finery. Let me go back and explain how it was I happened to see Tiberius actually looking like a Viscount. That man normally dresses in shabby clothes, worn tunics and ripped trousers. I tell him it's because he doesn't buy new clothes and that he doesn't have a wife, mother, or sister to mend them once they start to wear. He would laugh at me when I said this, saying he didn't mind it. Anyway, Tiberius and I haven't spoken much since that argument about my betrothal. _

_Magnus was throwing a feast the twelfth because my wife-to-be has arrived at court. She's as lovely as the portrait showed, nothing about her was lied about as Tiberius suggested. She's very well behaved also, I've noticed, being the polite and quiet lady she should be. My father told me to look for a woman with beauty, with a gentle demeanor, and with a proper respect to her father. He told me that is the only type of woman an Earl should even consider. He also told me a woman's place is merely to serve her husband's desires and have many children. So many children die, it is better to have a large family then a small one for it's likely that at least half of them will die before they are five. I'm not overly fond of children, but I suppose I wouldn't have to put up with them much, my wife will be the one raising them for me. Children are whiny little things that complain about everything. I guess though if I had a child that acted as I had when younger I wouldn't be so bothered. I think I was a fine child and even my mother scolds my siblings for not being as well behaved as me when I was a child. I wonder what Tiberius would say if he read this, he'd probably shake his head at me and tell me I was a horrible person. I can't really say I would disagree with him. I'm as opinioned as my father before me, no doubt a result of my breeding and experiences. Tiberius is much more open minded then I. Sometimes I dislike a lot of things my father and mother have said, but I find I don't want to argue with them and so I haven't and probably never will say anything against them. Tiberius would have told my father off if he ever found out my father would have thought him below me and therefore someone I shouldn't be around. Tiberius is a gentle soul, and perhaps that is one of the reasons I'm drawn to him. I want to be gentler like him. _

_I've gotten off topic, how annoying, where was I? Oh yes, my wife and the feast. Magnus made sure everyone came and he also made sure they dressed nicely. In fact I think he brought Tiberius his new tunic. I've forgotten to mention my wife's name is Cecilia. Cecilia was introducing me to her two younger brother's Henry and Elbert, I didn't mind because she was doing most of the talking. Apparently she wants them to become part of the King's Companions once they reach the right age to be able to come to court. She mentioned that Henry is fifteen and Elbert is seventeen. I was nodding and smiling even though I really wanted to bash my head in from boredom. That was when Tiberius walked in. _

_He was dressed in a navy cloak, which was taken off by one of the servants who greeted him. Underneath his cloak was a soft teal tunic, it was finely made and probably cost a fortune. He wore soft, cotton gray trousers and new leather boots. He looked like he had just washed, his soft brown hair was combed and shiny looking and his face was white as new fallen snow and just as unblemished. He looked like a god descended from the heavens. I was blown back by how nice he looked, more like a prince then a Viscount certainly. The girls in the room, even the elderly ones, were all swooning over the handsome enchanter; I think I almost swooned too. _

_I tried desperately to keep my face from revealing how I felt at that moment as Tiberius walked over to Magnus and greeted him. Tiberius did as he has always done and hid in a corner, only now he was being sent seductive looks openly, rather then secretively. Those girls should leave Tiberius alone; he doesn't need those idiotic nuisances to distract him. I was stunned when one of the bolder girls approached Tib and started a conversation. The nerve of that twit to think Tib cared about what she had to say... I then found myself wondering if Tib might actually care. I waited as the two talked, pondering if Tib might be interested in a skinny, little waif like her. The girl smiled when she was walking back to her friends, which sent me off. _

_Tiberius had never openly let anyone know he was going to bring a girl to his bed; I had my suspicions that Tib wasn't a pure monk, but he'd always been surprisingly discreet about his affairs. I'd probably never even known about any of them if the other nobles weren't so talkative. Now it was as if he was gloating to everyone in the room. It ticked me off. When I saw Tib leave the room, I dismissed myself from the conversation and hurried after him. I'd ruin his night for him; he deserved it for being so god damn arrogant. I followed Tib to his room and entered behind him. He wheeled around when he heard me shut the door; he always forgets to close the door after himself. _

_He gave me an annoyed look and said, "Nate, what are you doing here? You should be with your wife." _

_All I could say to his harsh words was, "she isn't my wife yet." _

_Tib rolled his eyes, "in a few weeks she will be." _

"_I know." I looked around the room, the girl wasn't here yet. _

_Tib followed my eyes suspiciously, "what are you looking for?"_

"_That girl you were talking to earlier, when is she coming?"_

"_What are you going on about? What girl?" Tib looked amused, which told me he knew what I was talking about, but was denying having knowledge of it. _

"_The one who was hanging on you before you left. That little tart, ugly too if you ask me." _

"_I thought she was pretty," Tib was smiling. That was a clear sign that I was losing our word battle, how I was losing escaped me. _

_I glared at him, "see you know what girl I'm talking about." _

"_I do," Tib was silent a second, glancing away from me. I looked away from him; it hurt to know there was a barrier between us now. I had felt it there ever since my betrothal. It was like a wall I could scale, but I was too tired to try. Tib sighed, "Nate." I lifted my head, looking up into his eyes. "I don't want you to marry." It was the first time Tiberius had stated that aloud. _

"_I noticed from the way you were acting." _

"_You knew?"_

"_Yes."  
_

"_Don't marry her, please." His voice was pleading, like it would kill him if I married her._

"_Why not? Why do you care? You're just my friend."_

"_That's the goddamn problem, Nate! I'm just your friend." The way he said the word just and practically yelled the rest told me all I needed to know._

"_Tib, do you love me?"_

_Tiberius glared at me and turned away as if I had punched him. I couldn't believe it, Tib was my friend, the only person to whom I could be completely honest about everything. I didn't know what to do. Tib turned back to me; his lower lip was white, like someone on the verge of tears. I had never seen him cry before, even when he'd been wounded. "I'm sorry, Nate. I love you. I do, more then anything. You're a great person; I just don't want to lose you. I--."_

"_Shut up," I didn't want to hear it. "Tib, I love you too." I kissed him and we fell into the abyss. I'm writing this entry three days later, Tib is out right now. I'm writing this in his room. I think I love him, the way a man should love a woman. I don't care though i9f anyone knows. Tib and I made love that night, I don't know a better word for what we did, all I know is that I couldn't imagine losing my wonderful Tiberius. I'll cancel the betrothal, no matter who it angers._

_Nathaniel, House Carwin, son of Earl Lachlan._

Cal closed the book with a resounding slap, sitting it aside. He felt sad after reading this, knowing that Tiberius had turned out so horrible. Even the vague idea that Ign…Tiberius had loved someone made him feel uneasy. After everything Tiberius had done to him he couldn't understand how Tiberius could feel anything. He was suppose to be a monster, a cruel breast that needed to be destroyed before he could find happiness. Tiberius was his mindless antagonist, his ultimate enemy, the obstacle that he had to overcome. Cal realized now that he wasn't and felt sick at the idea that Tiberius felt sadness, sorrow, anger, and all the multitude of emotions he himself felt. Tiberius was a human with his own motives, his own desires, his own reasons for living. He even had people who loved him once upon a time.

Cal closed his eyes, clutching his fists. "Tell me the rest, Leannán," Cal looked up into the man's face, meeting those shrub green orbs.

"Nate and Tiberius spent five more years together. Nate had refused to marry Cecilia and had compensated her family for all the money they had spent on the preparations. She married a Count later on I heard and had seven children. In those five years they were happy, they loved each other deeply I believe. Though people may have speculated that there was something romantic between them, no one but the King could say anything. Every one else was forced into silence by Magnus."

"He knew?"

"Yes. The two were like his sons, of course he knew, though he hid his knowledge well. Not even I at the time had any idea that he guessed about it." Leannán reheated his tea for the third time and finished it off. He poured himself another cup and asked Cal if he wanted a refill. He replied in the affirmative.

"I let my resentment, frustration, and disappoint grow. I resented being slighted like that and my frustration and disappointment grew at my lack of ability. I hated them at first because those two processed a greatest in skill I could never have because they loved what they were doing, I only wanted to be revered… I was a rotten, no good bastard. I was a contemptible, miserable excuse of a man. I was plotting Nate's downfall those five years... I wanted to ruin Nate because I knew it would hurt Tiberius more then any physical or material destruction. I hated more intensely then I think I realized at that moment in my life. I didn't truly hate those two… I hated myself. I placed the blame of my incompetence and other qualities I detested about myself onto them. I made them a visible me. I told myself I was saving the world from evil, revolting creatures when really I was trying desperately to free myself from the me that I was afraid of. I was terrified of looking in the mirror and seeing my true self. I was afraid of what I'd see."

Leannán had during his speech broken off several times, looking distraught. His eyes cleared at the end and before Cal was a man of resolve, a determined, gentle soul that had seen many hardships, though those hardships had dented his armor he was still standing tall and proud.

Leannán's eyes glittered as he turned to Cal and looked at him, his face sober. "I was a criminal, both figuratively and literally. I've learned my lessons, hard and terrible they may have been and almost impossible to endure, but I'm alive and as long as I'm alive I can rebuild the damage I've done to innocent people. I can never ask Nate or Tiberius for forgiveness and I doubt I'd get it anyway, but I can help other people. I can help you and Lucifer. I've been watching you for quiet some time, ever since I saw Titus die by the axe. I couldn't save his life, but I could guide his son."

"Guide me? How have you done that? Twelve years you've been watching me, haven't you?"

"More or less. It'll be thirteen years on November 7th. Happy birthday!"

"Don't change the subject. My birthday is still three weeks away. You've been stalking me!"

"I wouldn't call it stalking, Cal. I'd call it friendly inference, though I like guiding angel better," Leannán laughed that odd laugh of his, while it appeared that wasn't faked.

"Since I was fourteen! You're disgusting; I bet you watched me undress!"

"Calm down. I didn't stand outside your window every night or anything. I merely got involved every now or then. I didn't want Tiberius to completely make you his…that sounds dirty, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Cal shifted in his seat, glaring at the wall.

"I didn't want to see you become loyal to him, I didn't want you to become subservient like Lennon. My, we've gotten way pass the appointed hour, but I'm sure they can wait. Magnus' reign was about the time Alagaësia was discovered by Palancar. Palancar was not mad as everyone suggests, a bit eccentric certainly, but not mad. During the third year of their relationship that was the year Palancar reached Alagaësia. Palancar spent the rest of the summer, winter and spring with his men in Alagaësia. He wrote down reports about the local fauna, floral, mammals, and everything in between."

"He returned," Leannán stopped a moment as Reoal jumped onto his lap, begging to be petted. He stroked her head and belly and continued his trail of thought. "Palancar returned in the fall just before everything freezes over and gave Magnus all his reports. Magnus was curious after seeing all Palancar's extensive work and gathered people who were eager to go to Alagaësia. In total they had over four thousand people who wanted to go to Alagaësia. Magnus chose one thousand of them, ranging from farmers to merchants to weavers to coppers. The thousand did not include all the sailors and soldiers going over. Magnus was sending a vast multitude of the army over, incase the colony ran into any unfriendly inhabitants. He spent the ships out, Palancar and his men leading the way. Palancar when he first went over had one ship, forty men and just enough supplies to live on. On his next voyage over he had five carracks, two hundred and forty three men, and enough supplies to last most of the trip. They arrived in the summer of that year. Several more five group ships sailed over commended by men who had sailed with Palancar the first time."

"What does this have to do with Tiberius and Nate?"

"The two sailed over with Palancar. I begged Magnus to let me to also; I had a perfect plot brewing about how to kill those two. Palancar was part of my plan. The three of us spent two years in Alagaësia. By that time Palancar had more or less hinted that he planned on making himself king. He was eccentric remember, a cunning man who longed for the freedom to practice polygamy without restrictions. Polygamy in Alalea was forbidden, but in Alagaësia it was common."

"Tiberius and Nate were fiercely loyal to Magnus which made them a nuisance to Palancar. He needed a reason to get rid of them, I provided the reason. I told him of their friendliness. He was revolted and disgusted at the idea, he ordered a scribe to forge Magnus' royal seal and had me and several other knights go and find those two together. We caught them red-handed, so to speak, and with the forged document condemning them to death we were all ready to execute them. The only problem was that Nate and Tiberius fought us instead of realizing their fate was sealed. Together they killed all fifty of my men and left me alive. They wounded me in the shoulder, leaving a nasty scar which I still have to this day. Tiberius warned me that these false documents would be shown to Magnus and Palancar and my execution was certainly assured. They took the documents and disappeared into the night."

"A fortnight pasted as we searched the whole land for those two, there was nothing we could do. Palancar didn't have the resources to take on Magnus yet, so we couldn't let those two leave Alagaësia. He closed down all the ports and put out warrants, all with Magnus' faked signature. It was on the fifteen night that Nate came to Palancar's castle and turned himself in, saying he would hand himself over if they stopped the search for Tiberius. He assured us that Tiberius would be no threat, that he had no intention of returning to Alalea. Nate must have thought that the signature was the real thing."

"And Palancar actually agreed to stop the search? What about Tiberius?"

"Of course Palancar agreed, he wasn't the type of man who honored most of his promises after he got what he wanted."

"How is it that Nate was so stupid? Was he an idiot?"

Leannán looking thoughtful as he twisted his cup between his hands and crossed his legs. "You don't know the full circumstances, just before they left to go to Alagaësia, Magnus had spoken to Nate. Nate reveals the whole conversation in his dairy. Magnus had informed Nate that he knew about him and Tiberius' relationship. He kept quiet about it so far out of his love for the two boys, but he was being pressed to look into the relationship by outside forces. Namely me and some other's who speculated or knew about it. For a long time I was working at getting the public and nobility against those two, letting little hints fall into the right ear or two that would help me bring them down. Magnus said he was being pressured into separating them and that people were asking too many questions about Magnus' himself. Magnus was a fairly popular king, but popularity can slip pretty fast. Magnus was worried about securing his future as king, assassinations were common, that's how Magnus' father had gotten killed and Magnus himself had nearly lost his life several times. His wife had also just given birth to his second son. He had his family and kingdom to worry about; he couldn't be seen in any other light but favorable."

"Nate was executed on the seventeenth of June. I remember the day clearly because of the weather. The day was warm, just the right temperate. The sky was reasonably clear of clouds, the air wasn't humid. It was the perfect day for a picnic or execution. Many people came, the square was packed and people were even forced to sit on their rooftops. Everyone wanted to see the execution of the great swordsman Nathaniel Carwin. Tiberius hadn't realized that Nate had left; Nate wrote that he'd told Tiberius he'd gone out hunting. By telling him this Tiberius would figure where he'd really gone after Nate was dead." Leannán looked dour, his face hardening.

"So Nate died alone?" Cal's voice had a hint of sorrow lacing his words.

"Yes. Tiberius arrived a day after the execution. He was shaggy and half dead looking. Palancar had left Nate's body hanging from the scaffold. He wanted to see Tiberius' expression when he saw his dead lover."

Leannán looked on the verge of horror for a few seconds before he shook his head and glanced at his feet. "Tiberius' face was calm, like he had expected it…" The elf paused, looking up at Cal with soft, saddened eyes. "He went to Nate's body and cut him down from the scaffold. He held Nate's body, holding his head in his arms, gazing lovely into that ghost white face. Those green eyes could never glance back again. He looked up at Palancar then, his face deadly calm, he looked so serious, as if he was overpowered by his emotions. Tiberius' expression changed and I saw a look I shall never forget. It was as if he had the eyes of a demon, like he had walked through the fires of hell and was still somehow miraculously alive. Tiberius kissed Nate's lips and in the next instance grabbing Nate's hand and plunging a dagger into his heart. He died, embracing his lover."

Cal went over to the tea kettle and poured himself a drink, the movements of his hands as he titled the pot and filled the cup distracted him slightly from the overwhelming feelings flooding him. He couldn't imagine cold hearted, mad Ignatius he knew to actually be someone who had died for the person he loved. He saw the little water drop on his hand and startled, suddenly aware of the tears that were sliding down his cheeks. He pressed his hand to his face and with his sleeve removed the offensive droplets. He heard Leannán behind him taking a large gulp of his tea. "Leannán?"

"Yes," the voice wavered slightly.

"What do I do with this information?"

"Nothing as of yet. But I feared if I waited too long to tell you I might not have the chance. Take this information and seal it within you. It will be useful in the future. I have some things for you and these will be more valuable to Tiberius then Lucifer. They should guarantee his freedom."

* * *

More of a really, really long explainer chapter on Ignatius' (Tiberius) background and reasoning behind everything he's done. Please R&R. I hope no one is offended by slash, but I'm sorry to see some of my readers leaving and they will be sorely missed.


	42. Chapter 41: Lennon's Confessions

Lucifer slumped in his seat, resting his right hand on the table's surface, his other hand limp in his lap. Ignatius watched him cautiously, aware of the indifferent expression marring that usually youthful, vivid face. Ignatius sipped at the wine goblet before him, glancing briefly at the fair haired man sitting quietly beside the prince. He arched an eyebrow, laughing a little. This caused several pairs of eyes to look at him. He smiled at the blue pair, "why, Lucifer, I did not know you had such…uh," he gave a small chuckle, "…particular tastes?"

The boy stared as if he didn't catch what he was implying or just didn't care. Ignatius frowned, "what no witty reply? No offensive remarks about my own tastes? Nothing? Silence is not appealing, you know. You're turning into that wretched Mahlah."

"There is some truth that the cold shoulder can kill a flamboyant man," Lennon laughed good naturedly.

"I wasn't asking you your opinion, Serenus."

"No you were not, but I felt like commenting," Lennon gulped his wine, smirking.

Kieran grinned; sipping his goblet of mulled wine he studied the prince thoughtfully. "Well, well, well, I didn't realize until just now that Lucifer here prefers the brutish masculine man over the lovely female species. Is it just men or do you like to tumble the young ladies upon occasion?"

Lucifer stared at Kieran with unaffected eyes; any other man would have been insulted. Kieran shrugged when Lucifer didn't respond. Ignatius looked annoyed, insisting with a façade of nonchalance, "Why don't you answer him? I'm sure we're all interested in what the answer is."

Lucifer shrugged his lanky shoulders, "It's no secret I like men."

"Huh?" Kieran gaped, staring wide-eyed. He was sure Ignatius had been goading Lucifer and that the boy would give a venomous denial, but the fact that he'd admitted it so openly and casually stunned Kieran.

Kieran couldn't for the life of him understand how men could be attracted to each other in that matter. He been raised to be strictly woman loving, remembering how queers had been treated in the village he'd been raised in had left a negative view of gays in his mind. He'd helped and instigated several attacks of rock throwing and name calling on the openly known queers. He'd probably been ten years old when he had first helped older boy's beat on a boy. He had never thought that queers were human too; they were abnormal animosities that deserved what they got. God had created men and woman to procreate, not for the disgusting secret tumbling in the barns and places the queers liked. Those gays were filthy god hating things, worthy of only spit in the face and clumps of dirt shoved in their mouths. In fact, thinking back he remembered actually shoving dirt in one of the boy's mouths once.

Kieran leaped to his feet, his face turning red. Here he'd thought Lucifer was just a goofy oddity, not a goddamn queer. He glared, "you're jesting right?"

Ignatius frowned from his seat, folding his hands in his lap. Lennon shoveled some salted pork into his mouth, looking amused at Kieran's reaction. Ioannes looked bored, yawning in his spot at the end of the table. Nalin looked removed as if the conversation had gone unheard, his face betraying neither disgust, indifference, nor melancholy like his companions. Lucifer stared at Kieran as if he were merely a speck of dirt that had suddenly voiced an opinion, or perhaps he didn't even notice that Kieran existed.

"Calm down, Kieran," Ignatius sounded testy, his voice more husky then normal. Suddenly his mood swung into a good one as he interjected, interrupting Kieran's protests. "I had an idea I've been toying with and I was hoping it would come to fruition. Now tell me what you all thing about taking a little trip?"

Lennon lifted his head, blinking rapidly, "where too?"

"A very special place."

"Home?" Kieran whispered, his eyes gazing at Ignatius with wonderment and excitement.

"Perhaps…"

"It's been so long," Lennon replied suddenly, his face portrayed amusement, but his mannerisms displayed uncertainty.

"I'm sure it's all but forgotten," Ignatius said. Lucifer just stared at the growing merriment that seemed to touch Lennon's coolness and Ioannes' boredom.

"You're returning to Alalea," several heads jerked in his direction.

"How do you know?" Kieran demanded as he sat back down, appearing to have forgotten about the earlier anger.

"Cal told me."

"He what!" Lennon nearly shouted, his eyes were wide.

"Well, well, well," Ignatius chuckled, "Cal told you that! I wonder what else he told you."

"Does it matter?" Lucifer looked annoyed. He stood up, "I'm going to bed."

"He's depressed!" Kieran declared the second the door closed. Helias stood also, excused himself and left. "And that damn Helias is queer too ain't he."

"I doubt that Helias is gay," Ignatius said.

"I agree with Ignatius. I saw Helias flirting with, what's her name, Lucy, Luna, Lucene, L something?"

"Does she have brown eyes, young, blond hair? Spends her time with Theodosios?"

"Yes."

"Her names Luigia. She's infuriated with me actually. So annoying, I'm glad that Helias is taking her attention off of me, though I think she has an admirer in Hilarion. I bet he's bitter with Helias, how amusing."

"Everything that distresses people amuses you," Lennon remarked offhandedly, his face serious a millisecond before he burst out laughing.

"You're so right, it does indeed."

* * *

Lucifer sighed, pressing a hand to his mouth. He coughed, took a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped at his mouth. He stared at the blood stained saliva for a second before rolling up the handkerchief and throwing it into the fireplace. A knock sounded at his door. He called the outsider in.

Lennon entered; he shut the door and stood there looking at him. "What?"

"You've been in quite the mood lately. You're very easy to irritate and get flustered." Lucifer went and sat on his bed, pulling off his boots. "What's bothering you? Why so…Why are you like this?"

"Why do you care?"

Lennon paused for a while, his expression thoughtful. "Because you matter to my brother."

"Half brother."

"You sound like him when you say that," Lennon replied, Lucifer looked sad at the mention of the half elf. "My brother doesn't care for a lot of people; he doesn't have a lot of people he trusts. I've seen him with you, he acts differently. He's kinder, gentler, more amiable and friendly and I think he makes you feel the same way. You two are good for each other. Cal can't afford to lose anyone else he loves. It would devastate him. I think he cares about you more then he's cared about anyone else, even Fiona, even Rowena, even Titus…"

"Even you?"

"Oh certainly me. He acts like the brother I remember when we had lived in Alalea together, him, me, father, and Fiona. It had been a happy time; I was the problem back then. If I could have just been contented…"

"Then perhaps they wouldn't have killed Titus? You didn't have a say in his death, you couldn't have prevented it."

"No, but I could have prevented Fiona, Rowena, and Nora's."

Lucifer was a silent before he burst into a coughing fit. Lennon pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him. The prince coughed out something and quickly folded the handkerchief. He reached out to throw it into the fire when Lennon grabbed his hand. He pressed a pressure point and the fingers went numb, dropping the handkerchief. He snatched it up before Lucifer could get it.

Opening the used handkerchief he stared at the bloody saliva. He glanced up at Lucifer's fanatic, desperate face and then back at the handkerchief. "You're sick…" His stunned voice trailed off into silence.

"No, I'm fine."

"Clearly not! How long has this been going on?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Answer me!"

"I don't have too!" Lucifer face was flushed, his checks red with anger. Lennon's own cheeks had colored, his eyes blazing in anger as he realized how Lucifer's death would hurt Calhoun.

"Nothing matters, what I said just now was in vain if you die! I can't let you die! If you forfeit your life you forfeit Calhoun's!"

"You act as if I choose to be sick!" Lucifer rose from his spot on the bed and with heavy steps went to the window. He stood silently with his eyes glancing towards the horizon.

"Do you have any other…uh…pains?"

"I've been getting headaches for the last two days and I've been feeling surprisingly weak. Didn't you wonder why I didn't want to train the last two days?" The prince turned towards him, his eyes had a distant look. Psychically he appeared so much to be a boy barely of sixteen, but emotionally and mentally he was clearly an adult. Lennon even found himself thinking that Lucifer acted older then Kieran and Ioannes. Kieran was still a child at heart, sensitive, moody, and uncaring, and Ioannes was a self-centre, conceited dandy. Lucifer processed all amiable qualities, genteel, well-read, and respectable, not whimsical and excessively self-indulgent as most teenagers and some adults.

"Ignatius suggested that you were just tired out from all the steady training. You were training almost six hours a day. It seemed excessive to everyone, but I just assumed you were eager to learn as you usually are." He had to admit to himself he liked Lucifer the more time he spend with him and could understand his brother's affections toward him.

Lucifer went and sat down, sighing. His face looked paler then normal, his eyes drooping. "I'm tired," he remarked lazily.

"You need to have someone look at you. I'll call a physician immediately after I inform Ignatius of your state."

He had turned to leave when Lucifer's exclamation stopped him short. "Please don't! Ignatius is the last person I want to know of my health. I don't need a physician, it's useless, Lennon, I'm dieing…"

Lennon stared, stunned. _Has he accepted his fate? With such dignity… Most people are angry, disgruntled, or scared out of their wits when they think their death close at hand. I should know, I've killed many, but he braves it very well. I can't understand how he handles it so well… I wouldn't._

"Aren't you scared?"

"Scared? Of what? Death is easy…"

"The afterlife?"

"I've done no wrong. Well, I don't feel I've ever done anything that would condemn me to Hell, but I suppose others would disagree."

"Everyone's done things they aren't proud of. Things they regret."

"I can't agree with you, Lennon. When I look back at the things I've done, I've never done anything with ill intention, I may unintentionally hurt others without realization, but never have I intended to hurt and anger people. Sure there are times when my actions and desires collided with other people's desires, say for example my father. He and I disagree on many things, especially about how to live our lives. He believes you should think first of others, then yourself, please them, then yourself, sacrifice for them everything you cherish to give them happiness. I hate that doctrine more then anything else. Your first commitment is not for your family, though you love them, but to your own happiness. You should never put others before yourself. Always fight for your happiness and let no one, family, friends or otherwise, get in your way." Lucifer started to cough just after he'd finished his idea; Lennon saw a towel on his desk and brought it over for him. He pressed it to the boy's mouth as he coughed up blood tinted saliva.

Lennon threw the rag in the fire, went to Lucifer's basin, washed his hands, and dried them on another rag. He threw the water and rag into the fire. He watched the fire struggle to survive against the water, just as Lucifer was struggling to survive against the deadly disease.

"Anyway… um… My father thinks I should do all the princely things, hell I don't even know what half of those duties are. I just want to work magic, it makes me happy and I feel my happiness is more important then appeasing other people. People are too fickle and forget you're gracious attention to duty the next instant."

Lennon was silent a second before he shrugged his shoulders. His father and he had always been in agreement about his profession. He and his father had agreed that he would work for Ignatius until Titus resigned or died, resigning was the likelier of the two and both had agreed they'd wait until he was twenty-five. Seeing as Titus had been executed when he was on the verge of twenty he'd had to quit Ignatius' employment and begin immediately taking care of the estate and business. The business had gone to hell because no one wanted to be associated with a son of Titus and the estate burned down almost a year later. Calhoun wouldn't have inherited any estate and fortune being the younger and would have likely spent his entire life as Ignatius' employee had things turned out as planned. But life didn't obey plans made by humans.

"I agree people are fickle, whimsical creatures for the most part, but some have sense and reasoning." He smiled pointedly at the prince, but Lucifer blushed, ignored the compliment, and fell silent. "If you do not think you shall go to Hell, then Heaven?"

Lucifer laughed, "First off by normal convention I'd be damned from Heaven merely for being gay. Secondly I don't believe in Heaven or Hell."

Lennon blinked, chuckled, and smiled. "I sure hope your right; I'd be screwed if they existed."

"What do you believe? Do you believe God exists? Heaven and Hell, or what?"

"I…um…believe… Let me think, I've not thought much on it." Lennon was silent a good few seconds while Lucifer poured him a goblet of wine and himself water. He could barely stomach anything else then water.

Lennon answered, "I think God exists, but not the way religion says he does. I can't believe that an all merciful, all loving God would condemn non-religious innocent people for not believing. Like you for example or my brother. Cal's not very religious. I don't even know if he believes."

"Cal told me he leaned towards polytheism because of his mother's sentiments when he was younger, but he's never felt wholly sure of any deity. Cal and I have talked about it and we are in agreement that neither of us believes in God as defined by most. I know I don't believe in any deities, but Cal hopes, though he has little faith, that one or more exist. My father would be sour with us if he found out," Lucifer chuckled at some secret thought.

"Is Aderyn religious?"

"Um…to be frank I have no idea. My mother on the other hand is somewhat religious, but more polytheism then monotheism. She doesn't like the idea of one God, much less one described as male."

"So your mother would be content with monotheism if it were a Goddess, instead of a God?"

"I hadn't realized how I'd said it. I didn't mean it like that. My mother would dislike single goddess worship just as much. She believes that to have complete unity one needs to combine female and male qualities in harmony, in a balanced equality."

"I see. So your father's conservative, your mother's open to interpretation, and your sister's whatever?"

He chuckled in delight, "talking with you is refreshing, Lennon. I did not think I'd like you much, but I was sourly mistaken by prejudice because of my belief in Cal's good character judgment. I should have known he was bias. Indeed I wondered about his eagerness to change the subject when it came to you and his vicious denial that you were a good person. But to me you are quite conversational and a detraction from gloomy thoughts. I'm pleased to say I think of you as a friend."

"Regarding my family, my father is not so conservative, I think mostly because of his youth with the Varden, Eragon, etc. It's mostly in peaceful circumstances, without anyone to tell him how ridiculous his behavior is, that he's let his ways be subjected to the will of everyone else, so many wish him a conservative king and to appease his subjects he allows himself to appear so. He is not a traditionalists, he just likes to please people to a fault. I believe he secretly hates most of the traditions, dogma, and nonsensical ceremony that he implores to please others. Some of the traditions are good to adhere to, but others so useless, so outdated, and silly."

"Interesting. Anyway, on to serious matters concerning yourself. What is the best choice to make sure you--."

"Lennon, don't bring it up. It is settled, you will keep quiet," a coughing fit struck him then. Lennon looked around quickly for something he could cough into, but came upon no towels and rags. Lucifer coughed the saliva into his hand and stared at it with disgust and a touch of angry defiance.

Lucifer asked him to call a servant and get some more rags and fresh water. Lennon went out to ask for some as Lucifer waited. He got the page boy to give him the rags, two water basins, and soap outside the door, thanked him for his promptness by giving him some coins, and went back into the room. He immediately let Lucifer wash his hands and threw the first basin water and rag into the fire.

"We can't just let you weather this, Lucifer." He hissed in anger, "You can't survive this without immediate attention and even then it's unlikely."

"I never said I believed I could survive it."

Lennon's jaw clutched, "no, but every action you take seems to suggest you hope you'll survive and that you'll defy it until the bitter end."

"I didn't realize I came off like that, I thought I came off more as ready to die in an accepting and gracious matter."

"How the hell can you accept death so readily?" He grabbed Lucifer's tunic, looking into the sixteen year old boy's subdued eyes. "How can you accept dieing at such a young age? You're going to miss out on so many things, like marriage, children, becoming King--."

"I never intended to marry or have children, I'm gay, but also I don't really want children, other people have let me play and enjoy their children so I'm content. I never intended to inherit the throne, let my father keep it for the next couple decades."

"You're talking about yourself as if you're already dead! I intended instead of I intent! For god's sake, if you don't believe in Heaven or Hell, what do you believe happens when you die?"

"We just die, our souls don't continue on. Our bodies dissolve into the ground and rejoin the earth."

"Always fight for your happiness and let no one get in your way. You said that earlier, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"Then how can you let this disease kill you! Fight it, damn it!"

Lucifer laughed with a hollow sadness in it. "How can I fight it? It's impossible!"

"You could take better care of yourself. Sitting and brooding in pity for yourself isn't fighting, it's surrender, it's obedience, it's servitude to an intangible attacker."

Lucifer wouldn't look at him. He sat down and grabbed the boy. Lucifer cried into his shoulder and he couldn't help but want to cry himself. To think that a boy as proud, as gentle, as considerate, independent, and ambitious as Lucifer was allowing his life to flicker out just because a little breeze had threatened its flame was saddening and disheartening. It was a coward that would hide when danger lurked, not an independent, intelligent boy. Or so it should have been.

He suspected that Lucifer's feelings concerned Cal, that the boy was certain that Calhoun felt no more then affection for him and that he'd never see Cal again because of his deal with Ignatius. Seeing as it was very likely Lucifer only had a few days left, he was likely wallowing over the fact that he would never see the man he loved again before he died. Combined with Lucifer's ideas of death, it was certainly a reason to brood.

_But I won't let him die in anguish, damn it. I'll do what I can for his last days on earth! I do not know him so well, but my brother certainly loves him and that alone is enough for me to provide a comfortable end for him. At first I thought him bothersome, babysitting was not in my job description, I have to admit since then though I've taken a liking to him. He and I will get along, I think._

* * *

Lennon sat at his desk, a sharpened quill in one hand, an ink bottle close by, and parchment just under his elbow. He knew what he wanted to write, but he didn't know how to begin. He had never addressed a letter to his brother before because he usually delivered news personally. He was not overly fond of writing anyway, partly because his handwriting wasn't elegant and partly because he never knew how to write to people, he wasn't certain weather to be formal, informal, or what. It was much easier for him to judge people's emotion when face to face. He sighed, fiddling with the quill before he dripped it in ink and scribed off the beginning address.

_Dear Calhoun,_

No, that wouldn't work.

_Dearest Brother,_

He'd refuse to read it.

_Dearest Half Brother,_

Again he'd refuse to read it knowing it was from him. Unless he was hopeful for news of Lucifer in it.

He inched his head and scribed out the above addresses with an angry hand. His handwriting had never been very coherent to others, but this was a rough draft and he could always make it legible latter. He decided he'd wing it and see where it went. He'd be honest as that was the best policy.

_Dear Rider,_

That just sounded too formal to him. He needed something that wouldn't sound too impersonal or informal.

_Dear Cal,_

He wondered at this one, bit on his nails, set the quill down, and stared at the paper. It would do, it was just right. He hoped to god it would not take him that many tries to get the rest of the letter written.

By the time he struggled and made it as perfect as it was going to get, he had to rewrite it so it was legible, but it was already three in the morning. He'd go to bed now and sleep until seven, and then go check up on Lucifer. He rubbed his eyes and decided he'd rewrite the letter tomorrow.

* * *

He awoke at six forty five and asked a page to get someone to run him a bath. As he waited he began the laborious task of rewriting the letter. The page came after he'd finished several lines and he was relieved to be able to take a break. He bathed and then dressed in a charcoal colored tunic and trousers and put on his periwinkle cloak. He chuckled at the image that greeted him in the mirror; the colors certainly did not belong together. He took the cloak off as the weather outside was warm.

He took some breakfast with the others and left immediately afterwards. Though he noticed Ignatius' suspicious look when he mentioned that Lucifer didn't feel well he ignored it. He hurried to Lucifer's bedroom, afraid of what he'd find.

The boy's health had deteriorated since his visit last night at nine. His face was sweaty, his breathing came rapidly and heavily, he coughed repeatedly, and when Lennon sat down next to the bed he complained of a searing headache. Lennon swallowed and wondered if he should call a physician. It was not like Lucifer could object. Instead he ordered a page to send for Ignatius.

The moment Ignatius entered he stood. Ignatius' face was unreadable as he explained how he'd found out and Lucifer's condition. Ignatius sent him out of the room and shut the door after himself. Lennon sighed, decided it was useless to stay here, and went to finish his letter.

Once it was done and legible he called Kieran to his room. He asked him if he was up for a trip since all Kieran had done today was complain about his boredom at breakfast. Kieran agreed to take Wasaki to Ansacht and deliver the letter personally to Calhoun. He was grateful as Ignatius was probably going to reprimand him for his with holding of Lucifer's health. He'd have to be here or Ignatius would go harder on him upon his return. Plus Cal wouldn't like to see him; it would be easier to sent Kieran, though Cal liked him only a little better.

Being one of the closest companions to Ignatius he knew most of the man's schemes, but he had yet to diverge why he was so keen on Lucifer and Calhoun. Calhoun he could somewhat understand, but other then being the crown prince and being an able magic user Lucifer had no special qualities. Magic users were easy to come upon and even though Lucifer was prince the only thing he'd probably get for him was a handsome ransom. Of course Murtagh was immortal, so if Lucifer died it was no great loss; he had centuries to bear children before him. Yet that didn't seem to matter to Ignatius. The only other significance Lucifer had played was the fact that he'd stolen the eggs and now that the eggs belonged to them it seemed pointless to keep the prince around. Lennon could see no reason for Ignatius' desire of the youth, unless he'd concealed his real reasons for wanting Lucifer from him. It was likely that was the reason, but it didn't sit well with him that the man he considered more or less his father was hiding things from him.

He sighed, propped his head on his hands, and stared out the window. He closed his eyes, remembering faintly the smell of perfume and blue eyes. He smiled; at least Ignatius could not take that away from him.

* * *

Cal stumbled out of the forest, breaking out into the bright sunlight. The air was warm and pleasant, not enough to make one sweat. He sighed; touching the letters in his tunic briefly as he spotted the dragon riders waiting across the path. "Well," Murtagh demanded, his tone harsh. Cal opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short as a black shape blocked out the sun. All four riders' lifted their eyes to see a majestic purple dragon land just a yard or so away. Cal's eyes narrowed as the rider jumped down and came running in their direction. He realized almost immediately that the rider was not Lennon because Lennon was not so clumsy and slow.

It was Kieran. He stopped out of breath just a few paces away, his forehead sweaty, his stomach heaving. "Cal," he said cheerily. "I've got a letter from Lennon for you."

"A letter?" He had never known his brother to write a letter unless forced. His handwriting was not elegant nor very legible and it usually took him hours to get a finished copy of a short letter. He had never wasted his time with letters longer then a page. Kieran handed him a heavy bundle of parchment. "This long?"

"Yes. I was surprised myself. Who would have guessed Lennon would ever write that much." Kieran laughed, brushing sweat dampened hair from his face.

He untied the ribbon and unfurled the parchment. Holding the yellow parchment in his hands, the words looked surprisingly neat and orderly for Lennon. He began reading.

_Dear Cal,_

_Before you refuse to read this, thinking it merely mockery and spite, please reconsider. My intention upon writing this is to inform you of some misshapen, not to jeer or mock. I feel I have little desire to do those things, instead I feel I must explain. I've never been a good brother, before you snort and throw this letter to the ground, keep reading for it concerns Lucifer and I know that at least will keep your attention. I've treated you horribly, abused your love, trust, and betrayed you as a brother and friend. Though at the time I thought my actions just and right I have come to surmise that they indeed appeared, at least to you, devilish and cruel. I should clarify for I'm sure I'm confusing you. I shall start with the first wrong I've done to you, though I know there have been more minor wrongs, please disregard those as idiocy on my part. Titus, our beloved father, was caught while trying to assassinate the King's cousin, Lord Dunwick and was executed by axe. _

_Several months later our Norfield estate burned down. Of course you know that, but there are secrets about her death that most come to light. Fiona did not start the fire because she was suicidal after Titus' death, I started the fire. I had never been fond of Fiona and she had little fondness for me. I always felt that she wanted to become my mother and make me as sweet and perfect as you were when you were younger, or at the least that I would disappear so her family could be perfect without the little troublemaker around. I resented her and hated you. I thought you nothing but a half blood born to an ignorant uneducated harlot and that our father had simply lost his reason by marrying her and having a half blood. I couldn't forgive Fiona for trying to take Elaine's place. _

_Elaine, dearest bigoted mother, noble, graceful, and well-bred, Fiona in my mind was the exact opposite. I killed her out of spite and anger. I'd never tried to get to know her, clouded by my love for Elaine and my resentment. I sometimes wonder if I might have liked her, she did at times seem so caring. Elaine, knowing Titus' passion for her was cooling and knowing he felt little love for her was looking elsewhere. She hated Fiona for the way Titus looked at her, though it was no fault of Fiona's that Titus strayed. Our father had the unfortunate disposition to be situated with wealth, a prosperous business, land, and good looks at a young age. Elaine's father saw the advantageous situation and almost immediately they were married. Titus' one fault must have been his wild passions, he never loved mother, I knew that myself back then, but she adored and loved him. If only he had loved her back, how different my life might have been, brother! How different your own life would have been, not a half blood hated by the world, but the younger agreeable son of a respected man. I would have inherited land and title while you could have at least married wealthy and perhaps for love and both of us would have lived happy, free, easy lives…our lives are so far from pleasant now. _

_I digress and am hesitant and fearful to continue. I must tell you though of my second wrong against you. I met a woman while you were away, beautiful, witty, charming, polite, gentle, gracious and graceful, everything a woman should be. An angel…at least to me she was. I was hardly twenty years of age when I first encountered her. She was elegant and beautiful was the only thoughts that crossed my mind. I'd been in a sad state those few months after your disappearance. I'd probably bedded every noble lady and wench in Lucina, or so Ignatius would say. _

_With Ignatius, myself, and you I'd felt like I truly belonged. No longer did it seem you were the perfect child and I the unwanted troublemaker. Ignatius accepted us both, though there seemed to be more fondness for me then you. I soon thought better of him then Titus, he treated us fairly, like the beloved children he wished he had. Eventually I considered him my father, though our years were little more then sixteen apart. So when you left you can realize my anguish, I've always loved you, brother, though you might not believe it. To my point here, I saw her as merely another form of distraction from my worries of you. _

_Things processed slowly but surely and soon I began to see her daily, she was not the loose type of woman, those silly women who are easily overcome with a charming smile and tender caresses disgust me. She had wit, charm, appeal, and gentleness of nature that allured and endeared her to me quickly. I was all willing to make her my wife! Ah, how I would have loved her! How things might have been with her and our daughter! I was all ready to wed and bed her. When I told Ignatius of my intentions he reminded me of her pennilessness, her absence of a dowry, her low social connections, and the fact that my little brother's disappearance was likely affecting my ability to judge people's characters. He thought I was merely delusional and heartsick, wanting someone to call my family when you had left. _

_I reluctantly decided against marrying her, instead she agreed out of her love for me to become my mistress. Do not mistake me, brother, she suggested becoming my mistress and I venomously refused the idea on the fact that it would hurt her respectability and keep suitors away. Finally I relented and we became lovers. I was so madly in love with her, Cal! I can't explain how much I adored her! I loved her mouth, the way she titled her head, the little secretive smile she would give me, the soft touch of her hands! Oh, how I loved her. I still do and I know I always shall. _

_We had a child together. A beautiful perfect little girl. Ignatius said he'd disown me if I kept our child. I was in despair, what could I have done? We all would have been kicked out into the cold, without a penny and little more then the clothes on our backs. By then I'd found where you were staying. It seemed a simple matter, so I left my Nora with you._

_Rowena, my dear beloved Rowena, stayed with me for several more months. Ignatius devised a plan to bring you back, he'd missed you despite his strong front and so he used Rowena. He made you fall in love with her and soon enough you needed money to support them. Seeing as most of the jobs in Gil'ead and Bullridge would not hire you, you had to work for him. Rowena encouraged it no doubt and a part of me was happy to have you back, though you were bitter about it. You don't know how much it tormented me to think the woman I loved was sleeping with my little brother. It hurt so badly when I thought about you caressing her, kissing her, or holding her that nearly several times did I almost come to your home to kill you. Months passed and how happy you seemed despite the work you did for Ignatius, how happy Nora was, how happy Rowena pretended to be._

_Ignatius was furious when he found out you refused to work because someone had offered you a respectable job. I was angry too. So much I'd done to get to see you again and now you were trying to leave, taking my wife and child with you! I could not allow it and Ignatius sent us to fletch you. The struggle that followed was horrible and I dare not recount it. I couldn't believe Rowena had jumped in right when I was going to run you through! That silly, sweet, loving woman! How could she! You cried. I could barely believe you were crying, I'd not seen you cry since Fiona's death. Ulric, that god damn bastard, killed Nora in the cottage after a brief struggle. He told me later he'd been planning to use her as a hostage but she'd struggled so he'd killed her. I tortured him first and then killed him, a very painful death for sure. He deserved it for killing my little girl, my little Nora. _

_Sometimes I wonder what she'd look like now. She'd had Elaine's dark hair and my eyes. How lovely she would have been, beautiful and graceful like her mother, determined and stubborn like her father, perhaps? She's missed so much of life…So now you know the full extent of my betrayal of you. I killed your mother, I loved the woman you loved and she me, Nora, the child you thought your own in everything but name, was actually mine…I have no doubt you'll kill me the next time we meet. I don't care anymore. Do you know why I've been so eager to get the staff? Ignatius told me he could bring Rowena back with it, but now I doubt we shall ever find it. How slim my hope, my fruitless my efforts, how much I long for her and Nora, to be rejoined with them and Elaine… I feel death is closing in on me… Not just me but Lucifer. _

_The reason I mentioned him before, the misshapen I must tell you of, though perhaps not the right word for it. He is dying… He is sick with the plague. He has been sick for two days at least and soon his life will flicker out and he shall return to the embrace of the earth. You must come to see him! He needs you! He's is withering away, not merely in body, but spirit. He is desperate for a sign of you, desperate to know you care for him before he goes. _

_I had not realized that he loved you before now, but it is clear in everything he does that he adores and worships you. Come quickly, Cal! For he has hardly two or three days left and needs to see you one more time before he goes. You're feelings for him are unimportant now, whether they be love, disgust or sorrow, he needs you there before he goes. Fly fast on Aelwen and please try to make it in time. Just to see your face before he goes is enough, though if you make it with time to spare do not discourage his love by telling him you do not love him. Sooth his aching soul and let him go with pretend happiness that you return his feelings in his heart. He should go peacefully, brother. He's a good boy and death comes too soon for those of good hearts, like him, like Rowena, like Nora, but it never seems to come for those with wicked souls. I love you forever and for always, brother, goodbye._

_Your beloved brother,_

_Lennon Necarta._


	43. Chapter 42: Love Worth Dying For

Cal sat leading against Wasaki's neck, his eyes closed, his mind buzzing with troubling thoughts. Immediately after the distressful information in Lennon's letter he'd climbed on Wasaki and took off. He didn't have time to gather food and in fact he didn't care to stop and eat anything. It would waste precious time. Wasaki would have to fly all night and day if they were going to make it in time.

Now that there was time to process all he'd read he felt only a faint touch of anger and betrayal. He'd thought he should have felt far more emotions and they should have been stronger, but he didn't. He knew if what Lennon had written was the truth and it seemed to be that Lucifer was going to dye. _So be it, _Cal thought, _He will dye and so will I. _

He felt no sense of dread, no angry outrage, no pity. He merely felt a sort of calm acceptance of reality and that if he could change Lucifer's outcome he would try, but getting all worked up over it seemed pointless now. There was no reason for tears, screaming, cursing, that was not what Lucifer would need or want. _What is Lucifer thinking and feeling? Is he feeling similar or is he sad, angry, depressed, or disgruntled at his lot? _He sighed, closing his eyes, several small droplets of tears poured out. He rubbed them away and wondered if Lucifer had cried at his fate.

When he arrived in the courtyard he quickly made his way into the palace and to Lucifer's bedchambers. He opened the door and went inside. Lucifer lay upon his bed, his hair and face sleek with sweat, his body frail and dainty looking. His face was white, his eyes drooping, his breathing heavy and hard coming.

Cal approached the bed, grapping a stool from the corner. He sat down and reached a tentative hand over to clutch at a pale, skinny, limp hand. Lucifer's head turned to face him and blue eyes met his. There was still that burning fire of life in those watery orbs, despite the decaying body. He kissed Lucifer's hand gently, grasping it in both hands. Silently without a word being said he let his mind slip into Lucifer's, like a hand into a custom made glove. He showed the prince all his memories from the last time they'd done so, not hiding anything, letting him see every little thought or feeling. Lucifer did the same.

Afterward, they both were silent, just looking into each other's eyes. Finally he broke the silence, "I love you."

"I know," Lucifer's voice came strained and soft.

He laughed, "Right." He toyed with Lucifer's hand, brushing his lips to his knuckles gently, kissing his wrist, messaging his fingers.

"Cal."

"Lucifer."

"I love you. I just wanted to say it."

"I'm glad I heard it aloud. Let me lay beside you." Lucifer moved his aching body over and Cal lay down beside him. The rider slid his arms around the prince's waist, his face close to Lucifer's. Gently, tenderly he kissed him across the mouth, across the cheek, down the neck. He buried his lips into the bare neck, breathing in Lucifer's scent. Lucifer's pleasant fresh scent was mingled now with the herbal smell of lotions.

"Cal."

"Hmm?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"You know what." Lucifer burst into a violent fit of coughing. Cal grabbed a rag off the table and wiped his mouth. He threw the rag away from himself, uncertain and uncaring of where it landed.

"Don't kill yourself after I go."

Cal closed his eyes, breathing several deep breaths. Seconds ticked by before he finally opened them. "Don't ask that of me. Anything but that."

"It won't be so hard…"

"Why are you lying now? You know I'd be useless, broken, half alive if I kept living after you were gone. I have no place in this world without you."

"You lived a perfectly normal life before I came." Lucifer's voice still held that fragile, soft tone, but it had risen a little in volume now.

"I had a zombie like existence. Hardly what any sane person would consider living." Cal kissed his neck repeated, causing him to shiver in pleasure. Lucifer pushed his mouth away, grasping for breath. Cal watched him attentively, his face affectionate. "Funny that I should finally have you and now you will leave me."

"Not willingly."

"No."

"Cal--."

"Let it go, you can't stop me once you're…"

"Gone."

"Yes."

"Didn't having them make it better?"

"You know the answer to that. Why do you ask it?" Lucifer's eyes darted away for a second before returning to the golden hazel orbs. "Luce," Cal grabbed his face, holding the pale swallow cheeks in his hand, his eyes blazing. "Must I speak it aloud before you believe? I loved them, but that love was only half given and half received. It was not this complete love and devotion I feel for you. I never combined my mind with them nor did I dare to ever let them see my memories. Superficial, fragmented, incomplete, divided, loving me half the time and hating me the rest. Conflicted because they felt they were honor bound to love me more then themselves. To truly love me they needed to love themselves, to trust me they needed first to trust their own judgment. They're attempts at love were merely sad excuses."

He kissed him wildly, cradling the boyish face in his hands. "Never compare their sacrificial love to our love."

"I love you." His eyes said the other part, _I love myself._

Cal kissed him wildly, one hand sliding down to Lucifer's thigh, the other hand toying with several strands of hair. Lucifer's arms, thin and weak, reached up and clutched Cal's hair, clenching to him. Their legs entwined and Cal pushed him back onto the bed. Lucifer grasped, from pleasure and for air. He held Cal's shoulders, gently nudging him. The rider lifted his head from his neck and watched as his prince coughed and wheezed.

He sighed, touching Lucifer's cheek gently, twirling some longer hairs around his finger. "How I love you!" And the two fell into the abyss.

* * *

Lennon walked beside Ignatius. They had been heading to Lucifer's room moments before, but they had spotted Cal and both knowing better then to disturb a man with that look on his face silently in agreement turned in a different direction. Walking steadily out of the palace, across the courtyard, through the gate, and up a little slope. Before them was water on their right, a grassy tree line expanse on their left, and clear baby blue sky beyond and above. "A lovely sight," Ignatius interjected into the silence, his eyes lingering over the grassy plain.

"Indeed. Funny though."

"Why?"

"His eyes are navy," Lennon looked turns the dark watery depths and then to the sky, "her's were blue."

Ignatius followed his gaze to the tree outcrop. "His eyes were green. Just like those fields…"

"You loved someone?"

"Once," Ignatius' voice was soft, faltering.

"So," Lennon closed his eyes, his pale face didn't look healthy, nor his furrowed forehead, or thin frowning lips. He turned towards Ignatius, slipping a strong arm around the wiry enchanter's shoulder. "I will see her soon. So soon."

"Yes…" His voice was full of desperate longing. _Soon I shall bring him back to life._

Lennon looked at him; his features eased, softening and a touch of peaceful acceptance soothed out his wrinkles and made him look years younger. His temple had started to gray, but even that didn't mar his happy face. Ignatius smiled, it was unusual to see Lennon in such a good mood, and he realized he hadn't seen him this careful and happy since Rowena and Nora's deaths. _Why is that? Why is he happy when his brother's lover is dying?_

Turning his head back slightly Lennon looked somewhere behind them. His eyes looking at something important it seemed. Ignatius turned his head and saw a man dressed in gray. He recognized the figure just as a sharp tingling pain in his abdomen attacked his whole body. He turned to stare at Lennon; green piecing eyes stared intently back. There was a happy sereneness in them. He realized how much they resembled Nate's eyes, it would explain it certainly. Ah! How green, how beautiful. Ah, Nate!

* * *

Lennon pushed Ignatius' body, watching it roll over the grass into the tree line. It disappeared from sight. His expression didn't falter. He turned back to the gray figure standing several feet away. He waved and smiled. The man waved back, his youthful face alight. _Goodbye, Lennon Necarta,_ the man's wave seem to say.

He turned to the horizon, staring into the light blue sky. His gaze held the beautiful color, her sweet eyes. He plunged the dagger into his abdomen, grasping as it entered and stuck. He pulled it out, his arms shaking, his breathing heavy. He tripped forward, but picked himself up. He stared briefly at the red color marring the greenish, brown ground as it blurred before his eyes. He got to his knees and then to his feet. Marching forward, his face uplifted he walked. Where he was walking didn't matter as long as he kept his eyes on the sky.

* * *

Leannán watched the other elf walk into the distance, leaving only a blood trail behind. Soon he was gone, likely falling either into the water or by the tree line. Leannán turned his head towards Lucina when he felt the sudden spark disappearing. It quivered, almost as if like Lennon it was waving goodbye to the beautiful world. He smiled gently, waiting for the next spark to follow. It only took a few seconds before the other spark, weak and staggering, disappeared after it.

He sighed; an old man like him should not have been left after all the young men had gone. He laughed suddenly; his business was done too, now. Nothing left. Nothing worth staying for.

He walked towards the water, his step light, arms swinging happily. How much he loved this silly, cruel, angry, foolish world! _It is the best thing any god created,_ Leannán thought. Smiling he stood over the water's edge, he took his cloak off. He stared at the gray color thoughtfully; he caressed the collar gently almost like it was a person. _Emmy, my Emily. Sweet daughter…_

He let the cloak flutter before him and slip out of his hand, watching as it fell down into the rocky water below and seem to dance with the water. He laughed, Rosalia and Emily use to dance together, their faces playful and tender.

_Rosalia, his precious Rosa, _he gathered her beautiful face to his mind, remembering her smiles, her gentleness, her blue eyes, her being so lovely. How many years now since her death? Almost thirty now. How long had it taken him before he'd found her in this world? So much longer, he barely remembered the time. It had been so bleak. And his dearest Emily, unlike her mother who had died at forty, had lived a long life. She had never realized what he was, he had never told her that he was an elf thousands of years old. She had aged like a human and looked hardly like an elf.

He smiled, but she had been as stubborn and determined in everything as her father, picking her own husband and had lived happily. He took a step towards the edge, it was time, there would be peace for years to come. He was no longer needed. He glanced back once, he waved, his farewell to this world he had loved so dearly. Then jumped, only seeing the gray of the cloak mixed with the watery blue.

* * *

Murtagh stood from his spot on the desk and went to the window. He leaned out and let his eyes linger. The weather was good today, he was happy for it. It would be a great day he was sure. Everyone would return today. It was November 7th. He hurried out of his study, leaving all thought of the paperwork behind him.

He arrived in the courtyard. The air was warm, a pleasing prospect and the sky was relatively clear. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see her lovely face. She took his arm and smiled up at him. He smiled back, patting her arm gently.

He saw Aderyn, wearing a bright yellow dress standing beside her husband. Taliesin was wearing more of a peach colored tunic, no doubt she'd bribed him into wearing matching colors. He waved. The couple waved back. A little whip of a lad came running out from behind Aderyn's skirts and darting straight towards them. Murtagh grabbed the boy's tunic and lifted him up before he ran head on into his grandmother.

"Now, now, little man," he said peering into brown mischievous eyes, so much like his and Aderyn's. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to scare your Grandma?"

"No," he hollered in that boyish high pieced lilt. "I'm not doing anything, Grandpa. Let ma go." He squirmed desperately, trying to break free of Murtagh's grip. Despite his age he wasn't any push over, he didn't actually age so it was easy to hold the boy.

"Calm down and I might do that," the boy became limp, waiting impatiently to be let down. He smirked as he set the little lad down and watched him grab at Ranae's skirts. Ranae picked him up and cradled the six year old in her arms, swinging him around and humming a lullaby. He had no doubt that she'd treated their Lucifer in much the same matter. How many years ago since his death, he wondered as he always did at this time of year. Almost nine now.

"Ain't little Cal getting big," Adonis' eager voice said. He smiled and playfully pat the rider on the shoulder. Ranae had gone with the boy to talk to Aderyn and Taliesin.

"Sure is."

"How old's he now? Five?"

"Turned six in September actually."

"Oh damn, I mean…" Adonis chuckled glancing in Aderyn's direction, if she'd heard him swearing with little Cal lurking around she'd have his head. "Seems I always miss the bugger's birthday, stupid work keeps me away. I brought a present though, Ania reminded me as she always does." Ever since their deaths Adonis had been working at rebuilding all the burnt down elf cities and had just last year been made governor of Silthrim. He'd been busier then ever.

"It's alright, Adonis, everyone's been busy." He replied. He spotted Ania moving towards them and he greeted her civilly enough. Ever since he had broken things off with her their friendship had been awkward and tentative. Things had gotten better after the first year, especially after she married Adonis in the second year. She looked good and did he dare to think she was with child again?

"Adonis? Ania? Don't tell me…"

"Oh yes," Adonis said, smiling like a loving, happy husband. "Another little me will be running around."

Ania hit his arm, pouting, "Hopefully this next one isn't as bad as Adonis Jr. I can barely keep the--" she was gone in an instant. They spotted Cal being chased by little Adonis as he tried to pull the other boy's hair.

"Where's Tervan?" Ania and he had decided to name their son Tervan, after her dead uncle.

"He's somewhere," Adonis laughed.

"That boy isn't too much of a handful I hope?" Adonis and Ania had kept the child, though Murtagh got to see him often enough. Sometimes it hurt thinking of little Tervan with them, but Murtagh would not have changed a thing. He could not have brought himself to stay with Ania when his love was with Ranae.

"No, he's a dear."

"Good. What about Emma?" Besides Adonis Jr. and Tervan they had a younger daughter.

"She's a peach, though she can barely stand being away from Ania. She cried when Ania handed her to her nurse."

"Well she is young. Only the three right?" Adonis nodded his head and left to go help Ania get control over his unruly son.

He saw Garrick standing off to the side of the large party in the courtyard. He and Garnet had never been the same since their brothers' betrayal. Murtagh, Adonis, and Elmira had ransacked Ignatius' room after his death. They found a library adjoined to it and inside papers and manuscripts on magic centuries old. Also inside the room were missives from Gale, Iagan, Gwynedd, and young Anicatus about a conspiracy to overthrow Murtagh for Ignatius and instill him as King. Anicatus had agreed to it if his brother was brought back to life, Gwynedd if his father was killed, Iagan was a simpleton and merely wanted land, and Gale if his wife was killed.

Murtagh had punished the four with exile in Illium instead of death. Gale was the only one not to go along easily, instead he'd jumped into the sea and drowned to death. A few days after his death Shania and her dragon were both found dead. After a quick search of both their rooms love letters were found. He merely nodded to Garrick and the man nodded back. He'd heard Garrick had married a girl from Meirion and had three children, all boys named after his brothers. As to Gale's children they been given to Garnet because Gale's wife couldn't and didn't want them. He was sure with Garnet and his wife looking over them they'd grow up fine and Garrick could always teach them moderation and politeness.

Something brushed his pant leg, making him look down. Blue eyes, similar to Taliesin's, looked up at him. He laughed and picked the boy up into his arms. "Where have you been hiding?" He demanded of the eight year old.

"Waiting for you to see me!" He slid his arms around Murtagh's neck and he held the boy, wondering if this was what it would have been like had he ever held his Lucifer. _His namesake would be proud of him, _he mused, _both their namesakes would have been._

"Come here, Luce," he sat the boy on his lap. "Let me let you about your namesake again." Little Calhoun came over seeing him about to tell the tale and both boy's fought for a second before his voice put a halt to it. As he started the story both subdued and sat listening, their eyes on the statue that had been placed next to the tree. The statue facing them displayed Calhoun and Lucifer, their arms around each other's shoulders, their face grinning and happy. They looked like young happy lovers.


End file.
